Naruto DxD
by Lio-kun11
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, Shinobi Konoha yang hampir mengalahkan Kaguya. Tapi ia harus mengorbankan dirinya dan terjebak di dimensi lain untuk selama-lamanya. Dengan kekuatannya yang tidak sengaja tersegel, bagaimana cara Naruto mendamaikan dimensi barunya bersama teman iblisnya ?./awas ! Ada LEMONnya dichapter 6 dan 14/ HANYA UNTUK 18 TAHUN KEATAS ! (Ganti Summary)
1. Pembukaan segel

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer :**

 **-Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-High School DxD : Iciei Ishibumi**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : typo,abal,gaje,lime,lemon( beberapa chapter kedepan)**

 **Summary :** Naruto Uzumaki, pahlawan Konoha yang telah mengalahkan Kaguya. Tapi ia harus menggorbankan dirinya dan terjebak didimensi lain untuk selama-lamanya. Dengan kekuatannya yang tidak sengaja tersegel, bagaimana cara Naruto mendamaikan dimensi barunya bersama teman iblisnya

.

.

''Dragon Shot''

 **DUUAARR**

''Bagus, Issei. Kau sudah semakin hebat, sedikit latihan kau akan lebih kuat.''Kata seorang iblis wanita sexy kepada Issei Hyudou.

''Dan aku akan menjadi King Harem. Hei Naruto, kau tidak pantas menjadi iblis, aku akan merebut Bochou darimu.'' Kata Issei kepada Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia diam saja. Berbeda dengan sahabatnya, Kiba Yuto. Kiba sangat tidak terima jika sahabatnya dihina. Tapi sebelum Kiba mengeluarka suara, Naruto terlebih dahulu menghentikan Kiba agar tidak terjadi keributan disini.

''Akeno, ayo kita kembali.'' Kata iblis berambut merah dan berbody sexy

''Ha'i, Bochou.'' Kata Akeno.

 **SIINNGG**

Muncul lingkaran sihir dan mereka masuk kedalam lingkaran tersebut. Setelah mereka semua masuk, lingkaran tersebut menghilang.

.

.

Diruang ORC muncul sebuah lingkaran berwarna merah dengan lambang klan Geremory. Keluarlah lima sosok dari lingkaran tersebut.

''Rias, sekarang sudah malam, lebih baik kami pulang dulu.'' Pamit Akeno mewakili semuanya.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Rias, mereka(Akeno, Kiba, Issei) pergi meninggalkan ruangan ORC. Masih ada Naruto dan Rias didalam ruangan.

''Rias aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa apa-apa waktu melawan iblis liar tadi. Aku benar-benar menye...'' Perkataan Naruto dipotong oleh Rias.

''Sudahlah Naruto, kau memang tidak bisa apa-apa. Jadi, kalau kami pergi untuk membasmi iblis liar kau tidak usah ikut.'' Kata Rias dengan wajah datarnya.

''Tapi aku kan kekasihmu, aku harus ikut untuk memastikan kau tdak kenapa-napa.''

''Asal kau tau Naruto, aku menjadikanmu kekasihku karna kupikir kau mempunyai kekuatan yang besar.''

Tersambar petir

Itulah gambaran perasaan Naruto saat ini. Naruto hanya bisa berdiri, ia tidak berani melawan atau membantah seseorang yang dicintainya.

''Baiklah Naruto, kau pulang sekarang.'' Usir Rias kepada Naruto.

'Andai saja kekuatanku tidak tersegel, pasti aku tidak akan membuat Rias kecewa.'' Batin Naruto miris.

.

.

Flashback

Disebuah rumah tua khas Eropa, seorang gadis...ralat..iblis muda dengan rambut berwarna merah dan berbadan sexy sedang berdiri didepan jendela. Rias Geremory, itulah nama dari iblis muda tersebu.

''Bochou, kau sedang melihat apa?'' Tanya wanita beambut hitam dengan badan tak kalah sexy dengan sang Bochou.

''Akeno, kau tau siapa dia?'' Tanya Rias mengabaikan pertanyaan Akeno.

''Oh, maksudmu lelaki berambut pirang itu? Ia bernama Naruto Uzumaki, kelas X. Kenapa Bochou bertanya tentangnya?'' Tanya Akeno penasaran mengapa Rias bertanya tentang murid berambut pirang.

''Aku merasakan ada kekuatan didalam dirinya. Walaupun kecil, bahkan hampir tidak terasa.'' Jawab Rias yang meresakan ada kekuatan ditubuh Naruto.

''Apa Bochou ingin menjadikannya anggota kita?'' Tanya Akeno yang sudah hafal betul sifat Rias.

''Iya.''

.

.

Dibelakang sekolah, seorang lelaki sedang santai sanbil rebahan direrumputan.

''Permisi''

Lelaki itu bangun karena ada yang memanggilnya. Setelah ia tau siapa yang memanggilnya, ia langsung berdiri.

'' Namaku Rias Geremory, apa kau yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki?'' Tanya gadis itu lagi.

''Iya, kenapa'' Tanya Naruyo penasaran karena salah satu primadona Kuoh High School mencarinya.

''Maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku?'' Tanya Rias yang membuat Naruto terkejut. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah mencintai Rias dari pertama ia masuk sekolah. Jadi, mana mungkin Naruto menolak.

''Tapi, sebelum itu kau harus menjadi iblis dulu.'' Perkataan Rias membuat Naruto terkejut.

''I-iblis?'' Tanya Naruto

''Iya, sebenarnya aku adalah iblis.'' Kata Rias sambil mengepakkan salap kelelawarnya.

''Baiklah, aku mau menjadi iblis. Sebenarnya, aku sudah mencintaimu semenjak aku sekolah disini.'' kata Naruto.

''Baiklah, berarti kau mau menjadi ibliskan ?'' Tanya Rias dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Flashback and.

.

.

Sekolah telah usai 30 menit yang lalu. Naruto, Kiba, dan Akeno sedang berjalan menuju keruang ORC setelah mereka makan siang dikantin.

 **Cklek**

Akeno membuka pintu tapi tidak ada seseorang didalam. Tapi mereka mendengar sesuatu.

'' _aahhn.. Issei...ah..terush Isshei. Lebhih kencangh.. Ahh.''_

 _''Baik Bochou,.. Ugh.. Sempit Bochou..''_

Suara desahan Rias, tidak salah lagi. Mereka bertiga menuju pintu dimana suara itu berasal. Kiba bersiap membuka pintu kamar Rias dengan Akeno dan Naruto yang berdiri dibelakang Kiba.

 **Cklek**

Kiba membuka pintu kamar Rias yang menampilkan Issei sedang menindih Rias dengan muka kenikmatan. Issei benar-benar terkejut dengan datangnya mereka bertiga.

Akeno hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan tangan sambil menatap Rias dan Issei bergantian. Kiba sangat marah karena Rias telah melukai hati Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto, ia menatap kosong kearah Rias.

''Apa yang kalian lakukan disini ?'' Tanya Rias kepada mereka bertiga.

''Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kalian lakukan disini.'' Kata Kiba dengan kesabaran yang hampir habis.

''Bukankah kalian melihatnya, apa yang kulakukan disini.'' Tanya Rias

''Ka-kau. Bukankah Bochou sudah memiliki Naruto?'' Tanya Kiba

''Aku menjadikan Naruto kekasihku karena kupikir Naruto mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa.'' Perkataan Rias membuat Kiba naik pitam, tapi melihat Naruto yang sekarang ia urungkan niatnya untuk memaki Rias.

''Baiklah, jika itu maumu Rias.'' kata Naruto sambil meletakkan tangan kanan kedadanya seperti ingin mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya.

 **SIINNGG**

keluar cahaya warna merah setelah Naruto mengambil benda yang berada didalan tubuhnya.

''Ini, kuharap kau senang, Rias.'' Naruto mengembalikan bidak Pion yang diberikan Rias yang menjadikan Naruto iblis. Itu bukanlah sebuah bidak biasa, melainkan Evil Piece yang dapat membangkitkan manusia yang sudah mati dan menjadikannya iblis.

Setelah memberikan bidak itu kepada Rias, Naruto berniat meninggalkan mereka. Tapi sebelum itu, Kiba menahan bahu Naruto.

''Naruto.. '' Perkataan Kiba terpotong oleh Naruto.

''Tidak apap-apa, Kiba. Semoga kalian bisa bahagia tanpa adanya diriku. Kiba, walaupun aku pergi dari sini, kita tetap sahabat kan?'' Kiba hanya menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepala pelan. Sebenarnya, Kiba sangat sedih sahabat sejatinya akan pergi.

Naruto keluar keluar dari rumah tua gaya Eropa dengan langkah gontai, pandangan kosong, dengan keadaan badan lemas karena baru saja ia melepas jati dirinya sebagai iblis dan menjadi manusia lagi, tapi hanya mampu bertahan hidup beberapa jam saja.

''Rias, kau benar-benar keterlaluan. Kau bilang...kau menganggap semua peergemu sebagai anggota keluarga. Tapi, perlakuanmu kepada sahabatku sangat berbeda dengan kata-katamu. Kau menghinanya,merendahkannya. Apa itu yang dimaksud dengan keluarga hah!?'' Perkataan Kiba diakhiri dengan bentakan yang tidak pernah ia keluarkan. Dulu ketika Kiba ingin memarahi Rias, Naruto selalu menahannya.

''Aku kecewa padamu Bochou.''

Kiba meninggalkan Rias dan Issei diikuti Akeno.

.

.

Naruto berada disebuah hutan yang entah dimana tempatnya. Karena Naruto berjalan tak tentu arah, ia binggung ingin pergi kemana. Ia sudah lelah berjalan setelah melepas jati dirinya sebagai iblis dan menunggu ajalnya datang.

Ketika Naruto istirahat dibawah sebuah pohon, seorang kakek-kakek datang menghampirinya.

''Hei, gaki ''kata kakek itu dengan suata khas kakek-kakek.

''A-ada apa, Jiji ?'' Tanya Naruto dengan suara bergetar karena tenaganya hampir habis.

''Kau kenapa gaki? Sepertinya kau kelelahan.'' kata kakek itu yang melihat wajah Naruto dipenuhi dengan keringat.

''Tidak apap-apa Jiji, hanya istirahat saja.'' kata Natuto dengan senyum dipaksakan.

''Apa kau baru saja melepas jati dirimu sebagai iblis?''

''Bagaimana Jiji bisa tau ?'' tanya Naruto terkejut dengan pertanyaan sang kakek.

''Ketahuilah gaki, aku ini sebenarnya iblis yang sudah berumur ribuan tahun. Ah! Aku bahkan sudah lupa, aku sudah berumur ratusan tahun atau ribuan atau bahkan jutaan. Dan mengapa aku mengetahui kau pernah menjadi iblis, itu karena aku merasakan sisa-sisa aura iblis didalam dirimu.'' perkataan sang kakek didengarkan dengan seksama oleh Naruto.

''Apa kau tau, resiko manusia yang melepas jati dirinya sebagai iblis ?''

''Aku tau, orang yang melepas jati dirinya sebagai iblis akan mati.'' Naruto menjawab pertanyaan kakek sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

''Hei gaki, terimalah ini.'' Naruto binggung mengapa kakek itu memberinya satu set Evil Pieces.

''Aku menyerahkan Evil Pieces ini padamu karena aku sudah tua, sudah waktunya aku kembali kealam sana. Walaupun aku tidak bisa masuk surga, karena iblis tidak dizinkan masuk kesurga. Dan aku merasakan ada kekuatan didalam tubuhmu namun tersegel. Ambillah Evil Pieces ini, karena aku tidak terima penolakan.''

''Arigato Jiji.'' Naruto berterima kasih kepada kakek itu setelah menerima Evil Pieces tanpa bidak King dari kakek itu.

''Satu lagi gaki.'' Kakek itu mengeluarkan sebuah bidak dari tubuhnya yang ternyata adalah bidak King dan memasukkan bidak itu kedalam tubuh Naruto.

''Akh.'' Rintih Naruto ketika bidak itu memasuki dadanya.

''Selamat tinggal gaki, semoga kau bisa mendamaikan dunia ini.'' secara perlahan tubuh kakek itu berubah menjadi abu dan tetbawa angin.

''Ternyata kakek itu iblis murni. Baiklah, sesuai perkataan kakek itu aku akan mendamaikan dunia ini. Sebelum itu aku harus membuka segel kekuatanku.'' kata Naruto, lalu ia berdiri karena tenaganya sudah pulih.

.

.

Naruto mencari tempat yang cocok untuk masuk kedalam bawah sadarnya. Sebelumnya, Naruto pernah melakukannya tapi yang ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan. Padahal ia rindu dengan temannya sekaligus partnernya, Kurama.

 **SIINNGG**

didepan Naruto, muncul lingkaran portal yang mengeluarkan seorang kakek berjubah putih dan berambut putih sambil membawa tongkat ditangannya.

''Hai Naruto.'' Kata kakek itu tersenyum kearah Naruto.

''Rikuudo Jiji. Kenapa Jiji ada disini?'' Naruto penasaran mengapa Rikuudo ada disimensi ini.

''Mengapa aku ada disini? Apa kau lupa Naruto, bahwa aku ini penjelajah dimensi?''

''Oh ! Haha, aku lupa Jiji.'' kata Natuto sambil garuk belakang kepalanya.

''Sepertinya kau ada masalah Naruto.'' pertanyaan Rikuudo dibalas dengan senyum getir oleh Naruto.

''Yah begitulah Jiji, dan juga kekuatanku tidak sengaja terseegel waktu pindah kedimensi inj.'' Kata Naruto sambil melihat kedua telapak tangannya.

''Begitu ya ? Aku akan membuka segelmu Naruto.'' Rikuudo meletakkan telapak tangannya kekening Naruto. Beberapa detik kemudian ia melepaskan telapak tanganya dari kening Naruto.

''Bagaimana Naruto?''

''Akan ku coba Jiji.'' Naruto mencoba membuat jutsu andalannya. Ditangan Naruto, berputar cakra angin berbentuk bola. Tapi tidak bertahan lama karena Naruto sudah kelelahan.

''Hah...hah..hah.. Baru satu jurus, aku sudah kelelahan.'' nafas Natuto memburu seperti lari sambil dikejar kecoa?.

''Kau harus latihan lagi Naruto. Waktu kekuatanmu masih tersegel, kau tidak pernah latihan atau melakukan pemanasan, sehingga otit-otot dan tubuhmu tidak terbiasa dengan kekuatan yang terbuka segelnya. Jadi, ikutlah denganku keeuang dimensi buatanku dan berlatihlah hingga kekuatanmu pulih seperti dulu.'' kata Rikuudi dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

 **SIINNGG**

Muncul lingkaran yang menelan Rikuudo dan Naruto

.

.

Kesepian

Itulah yang dirasakan Kiba saat ini. Ia betada diatap sekolah, tempat kesukaan Naruto ketika sedang bersedih. Dan sekarang menjadi tempat favorit Kiba ketika ia sedang kesepian. Kemarin ia kehilangan sosok yang sudah ia anggap saudara sendiri.

 **Cklek**

Pintu atap terbuka, menampakkan peeempuan berkacamata dan bertubuh pendek. Sona Sitori atau biasa dipanggil Sona Sitri. Ia merupakan ketua osis di Kuoh Gakuen dan juga iblis klan Sitri.

''Yuto-san, kenapa kau belum masuk kekelasmu? Bel sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Aa kau ingin membolos Yuto-san? Tanya Sona dengan wajah datarnya.

''Sona Kaichou. Tidak, aku hanya bersedih saja.'' Jawab Kiba dengan senyum dipaksakan.

''Kesedihanmu yifak perlu dibawa kesekolah Yuto-san. Sebaiknya kau segera kekelas, sebelum aku melaporkanmu kepada kepala sekolah '' Ancam Sona kepada Kiba.

''Baiklah, Kaichou'' kiba kembali kekelas sedangkan Sona pergi untuk patroli.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

 **.**

.

 **Hai minna-san, ketemu lagi dengan saya Author Lio-kun11, dengan fic saya yang kedua. Menurut minna bagiamana? Oh! Author membuat fic ini untuk penyuka fanfic lemon Harem, karena teman Author menyarankan untuk membuat lemon. Dan lemonnya akan hadir beberapa chapter kedepan. Reader: lemonnya kelamaan thor!**

 **Yah mau bagaimana lagi, author tidak pernah menonton yang gituan. Jadi, butuh waktu untuk membaca fic yang ada unsur lemonnya karena author tidak mau menonton yang ada unsur Ecchi.**

 **Ok, jangan lupa Review untuk menambah semangat author untuk menulis chap seterusnya. JAA NA.**


	2. Ke dunia Yokai

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer :**

 **-Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-High School DxD : Iciei Ishibumi**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : typo,abal,gaje,lime,lemon( beberapa chapter kedepan)**

 **Summary :** Naruto Uzumaki, pahlawan Konoha yang telah mengalahkan Kaguya. Tapi ia harus menggorbankan dirinya dan terjebak didimensi lain untuk selama-lamanya. Dengan kekuatannya yang tidak sengaja tersegel, bagaimana cara Naruto mendamaikan dimensi barunya bersama teman iblisnya

.

.

Disebuah ruang dimensi, terdapat dua makhluk yang sudah selesai latihan.

''Naruto. Kekuatanmu sudah meningkat, bahkan kekuatanmu yang sekarang sudah melebihi kekuatanmu yang dulu. Terlebih lagi kau memiliki mata Sharingan pemberianku, itu membantumu untuk mendamaikan dimensi barumu.''kata kakek tua kepada pemuda 17 tahun berambut pirang acak-acakan dengan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya dan memiliki tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing.(Bayangin aja Naruto mata kirinya tertutup rambut).

''Arigato, Jiji. Kau sudah membantuku mendapatkan kekuatanku kembali.'' kata pemuda pirang yang bernama Naruto.

''Baiklah Naruto, saatnya kau kembali. Kau sudah 100 tahun disini.'' Kata Rikuudo membuat Naruto terkejut.

''A-apa!? 100 tahun ? Ba-bagaimana bisa...'' kata-kata Naruto terpotong oleh Rikuudo.

''Tenang Naruto. 100 tahun disini, itu sama saja satu tahun didimensimu.'' pernyataan Rikuudo hanya dibalas 'oh' oleh Naruto.

''Naruto, sebaiknya kau kembali keduniamu dan lanjutkan pendidikanmu.'' perkataan Rikuudo membuat Naruto bingung.

'Malanjutkan pendidikan ? Aku kan sudah tidak bersekolah selama satu tahun, apa masih bisa diterima disekolah itu ? Berarti jika aku melanjutkan pendidikanku, aku akan mengulang dari kelas awal.' Batin Naruto.

''Tidak Naruto, walaupun kau tidak sekolah satu tahun, kau akan tetap naik kelas. Aku sudah mengurus semuanya. Tempat tinggalmu, sekolahmu, dan lain lagi.'' seperti tau isi pikiran Naruto, Rikuudo memberitahu semuanya.

''Arigato, Jiji. Baiklah aku pergi dulu.''Naruto keluar dari dimensi buatan Rikuudo.

 **SIINNGG**

.

.

Sudah satu tahun Naruto meninggalkan Kiba dan yang lainnya. Rias mendapatkan anggota baru yang bernama Koneko Tojou. Ia merupakan seekor yokai Nekomata, berambut putih gaya bob, mengonsumsi bidak Rook, memiliki wajah datar namun kawaii dan bertubuh kecil. Ia paling tidak suka jika dirinya disebut pendek dan ia tidak suka orang mesum.

Didalam sebuak gedung tua ala Eropa, berkumpul makhluk yang disebut iblis. Lebih tepatnya iblis klan Geremory dan sitri.

''Sona ? Kenapa kau datang kesini ?'' Tanya iblis sexy berambut merah bernama Rias Geremory.

''Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin memperkenalkan anggota baruku. Dia Saji.'' Sona memperkenalkan iblis barunya yang bernama Saji.

''Namaku Saji, mengonsumsi 4 bidak pion.'' kata Saji bangga karena merasa dirinya yang terbanyak mengonsumsi bidak.

''Jangan sombong dulu Saji, jika kau merasa kau yang terbanyak mengonsumsi bidak, maka kau salah besar. Issei, dialah yang terbanyak dengan mengonsumsi 8 bidak pion.'' kata Sona membuat Saji terkejut.

''A-apaaa? Dia? Si mesum itu mengonsumsi 8 bidak pion? Itu tidak mungkin.'' Saji pundung dipojok ruangan dengan background warna hitam kelam. Sedangkan Issei, ia hanya menunjukkan senyum sombongnya karena dirinya yang terbanyak mengonsumsi bidak.

Tunggu dulu. Kenapa Issei mengonsumsi 8 bidak? Akan Author jelaskan.

Pada awalnya Issei hanya mengonsumsi 7 bidak pion saja. Tapi karena Naruto keluar dari anggota iblis klan Geremory, Rias memasukkan pion Naruto kedalam tubuh Issei, sehingga Issei mengonsumsi 8 pion. Begitulah mengapa Issei memiliki 8 bidak pion didalam tubuhnya.

''Selamat, Sona. Kau sudah mendapat anggota baru lagi.'' Rias mengucapkan selamat kepada sahabatnya dari kecil.

''Em, terimakasih. Baiklah Rias, kami kembali dulu keruang OSIS.''

Dan ketahuilah reader-san, semua anggota OSIS adalah iblis klan Sitri.

Sona beserta anggotanya kembali keruang OSIS untuk mengurus berkas-berkas sekolah.

''Bochou, aku merasakan aura iblis liar disebuah gedung tua. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi kesana ?'' usul Akeno.

''Baiklah. Ayo semua, kita basmi iblis liar sekarang.''

''Siaaap!'' perkataan Rias dibalas teriakan oleh Issei dan anggukan dari Koneko. Sedangkan Kiba, ia malas menaggapi perkataan orang yang telah menghianati sahabatnya. Jadi ia diam saja.

 **SIINNGG**

Akeno menyiapkan lingkaran sihir yang menelan mereka semua.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berjalan menuju taman yang sedang sepi.

''Haah... Membosankan sekali, dattebayo.'' pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata kirinya tertutup poni sedang bingung ingin melakukan apa.

''Ah! Aku ingat. Di legenda dikatakan ada sebuah negeri Yokai. Yosh, kalau begit, aku akan pergi ke negeri Yokai, ttebayo.'' Kata Naruto mencari tempat yang aman untuk pindah tempat.

''Mungkin aku akan mencoba jurus milik ayahku saja.''

'' **Hiraishin.''**

 **SIINNGG**

.

.

Naruto telah sampai ke negeri Yokai. Yah, walaupun berkali-kali salah tempat. Bahkan ia nyasar kepemandian air panas khusus wanita, dan yang lebih gilanya ketika ada seorang wanita cantik mengajak Naruto mandi bersama. Dan akhirnya Naruto sampai di negeri Yokai, walaupun tidak sengaja. Bagaimana Naruto tau kalau ia sudah sampai di negeri Yokai ? Itu karena Naruto dan Kurama merasaka aura Yokai dimana-mana.

'Hmm, indah juga alam disini. Aku ingin melihat lebih jauh, jalan-jalan sebentar tidak masalahkan. Eh?..'' Ketika Naruto akan melangkahkan kaki untuk melihat alam sekitar, ia melihat sesuatu didepan sana. Kecil, rambut kuning, kawaii, menangis, ekor dan telinga rubah.

''Hiks...hiks...hiks...''Manusi..ralat.. Seekor Yokai bertubuh mungil sedang menangis seperti kehilangan sesuatu.

Naruto mendekati Yokai kecil yang sedang menangis dengan langkah yang hampir tidak terdengar. Naruto memegang dan mengelus kepala Yokai kecil dengan halus, menyebabkan dengkuran keenakan keluar dari mulut Yokai kecil.

Merasakan ada elusan dikepalanya, Yokai itu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang mengelusnya.

''Hei, kau tidak apa-apa.'' Pertanyaan Naruto hanya dibalas dengan diam oleh Yokai itu. Sang Yokai merasa asing dengan sosok yang berada didepannya, yang berciri rambut pirang acak dengan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya dan tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing dikedua pipinya.

''Ah, iya. Maaf, berbicara tanpa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Naruto Uzumaki.''

Yokai berusia sekitar sembilan juga memperkenalkan dirinya.

''Kunou. Namaku Kunou.''

''Kenapa kau menangis Kunou-chan?''

''Aku tersesat Onii-chan.'' jawab Kunou yang ingin menangis lagi.

''Jangan menangis, Kunou-chan. Bagaimana kalau nii-chan antar pulang ? Walaupun nii-chan tidak tau dimana rumahmu, tidakada salahnya mencoba.'' kata Naruto.

Kunou masih ragu untuk ikut dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Tapi merasakan aura Naruto yang menenangkan dan damai, Kunou menyetujui ajakan Naruto. Dan bersama Naruto, Kunou merasa lebih nyaman.

.

.

''Onii-chan !'' kata Kunou girang.

''Ada apa Kunou ?''

''Itu. Itu rumah Kunou.'' Naruto mengerti kenapa Kunou sangat senang tadi. Itu karena ia sudah menemukan rumahnya.

''Itu rumahmu ? Baiklah, akan Onii-chan antarkan ok?'' Kunou merasa senang bertemu orang baik seperti Naruto. Kunou juga merasa nyaman dengan Naruto semenjak diperjalan tadi.

''Onii-chan, terimakasih sudah mau mengantarkan Kunou.'' Kata Kunou dengan suara khas anak 9 tahun.

''Ya, sama-sama.'' Naruto membalas ucapan terimakasih Kunou disertai senyuman yang membuat wajah Kunou memerah. Hadeeh, kecil-kecil sudah tau tersipu dengan lawan jenis. KidsJamanNow.

''Tunggu.!''

Datang tiga Yokai yang menghadang Naruto. Harimau, Elang, dan Serigala. Paling parahnya lagi, mereka berdiri seperti manusia.

''Ternyata kau yang menculik Kunou-sama.'' Kata Elang menunjuk kearah Naruto.

''Menculik ? Tidak, justru aku ingin mengantar Kunou pulang.''

''Jangan bohong kau. Sudah, kalian berdua bawa pemuda itu kehadapan Yasaka-sama.

Yokai Harimau dan Serigala membawa Naruto dan Yokai Elang menggendong Kunou dipunggungnya.

''E-eh! Apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan.'' Naruto mencoba memberontak dari kekangan Yokai yang menahannya.

Sebenarnya Naruto Naruto bisa saja melepaskan diri dengan mudah. Hanya saja inilah tujuan Naruto berkeliling di negeri Yokai, ingin bertemu dengan pemimpin para Yokai.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

 **.**

.

 **Hai minna-san, ketemu lagi dengan Author yang super ngeselin. Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang fic saya ini ? Dan saya akan membuat harem Naruto lebih dominan loli, contohnya seperti Konou. Tenang saja Author tidak akan memasukkan Sona kedalam harem Naruto(** walaupun sebenarnya ingin **). Dan akan Author beri bocoran sedikit, Koneko dan Ophis akan masuk harem Naruto, karena sang Author adalah... Lolicon.**

 **Reader: Uoooh ! Authornya Lolicon, pasti isi harem Naruto loli semua. Tiidaaak!.**

 **Tenang, tenang. Author gak bakalan masukin loli semua kok. Contohnya Asia. Oops, keceplosan.**

 **Author ingin meminta bantuan reader-san, siapa-siapa saja yang menjadi harem Naruto selanjutnya. Tulis dikotak Review pendapat anda.**

 **Baiklah, sekian bacotan saya yang gak penting buat kalian baca. Jumpa lagi, Jaa Na.**


	3. Ke dunia Yokai 2

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer :**

 **-Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-High School DxD : Iciei Ishibumi**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : typo,abal,gaje,lime,lemon( beberapa chapter kedepan)**

 **Summary :** Naruto Uzumaki, pahlawan Konoha yang telah mengalahkan Kaguya. Tapi ia harus menggorbankan dirinya dan terjebak didimensi lain untuk selama-lamanya. Dengan kekuatannya yang tidak sengaja tersegel, bagaimana cara Naruto mendamaikan dimensi barunya bersama teman iblisnya

.

.

Disebuah ruangan yang sangat besar.

''Tok tok tok.''

''Masuk.'' ucap seorang wanita cantik kepada pengetuk pintu.

Masuklah empat Yokai dan satu iblis kedalam iblis yang sangat besar tersebut.

''Maaf mengganggu anda Yasaka-sama. Kami sudah menemuka Kunou-sama.''kata Elang yang menggendong Kunou.

''Mamaa'' Kunou berlari kearah Yasaka setelah tueun dari gendongan Elang, dan Yasaka memeluk Kunou erat.

''Kunou, darimana saja kamu?'' tanya Yasaka khawatir.

''Maaf mama, Kunou tersesat tadi.'' kata Kunou sambil menunduk.

''Yasudah, tidak apa-apa. Dan kalian bertiga membawa siapa.?'' tanya Yasaka kepada tiga Yokai yang membawa Naruto.

''Maaf Yasaka-sama, kami menemukan pemuda ini bersama Kunou-sama. Dan pemuda inilah yang menculik Kunou-sama.'' kata Elang sambil menunduk hormat.

''Apa benar itu pemuda-san?'' tanya Yasaka kepada Naruto.

''Tidak.'' bukan Naruto yang menjawab pertanyaan Yasaka, tapi Kunou yang menjawab.

''Itu tidak benar. Onii-chan tidak menculik Kunou, tapi Onii-chan yang mengantarkan Kunou pulang kerumah. Onii-chan adalah sosok yang baik dan Kunou senang bersama Onii-chan. Tolong mama, jangan hukum Naruto Onii-chan.'' Kunou memohon kepada Yasaka agar Naruto tidak diapa-apakan.

Yasaka sebagai pemimpin yang bijak dan murah hati, tidak akan menghukum yang tidak bersalah.

''Tidak Kunou, mama tidak akan menghukum Onii-chan, karena Onii-chan sudah membantu Kunou untuk pulang.'' kata Yasaka membuat Kunou tetsenyum lebar.

''Baiklah,kalian lepaskan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu tidak bersalah dan juga jangan asal menuduh sembarangan.'' kata Yasaka.

''Ha'i Yasaka-sama. Pemuda-san, maafkan kami atas ketidak sopanan kepada anda.'' kata Elang meminta maaf.

''Tidak masalah. Hehe.'' kaya Naruto sambil nyengir.

''Pemuda-san, siapa namamu?'' tanya Yasaka kepada Naruto.

''Namaku Naruto Uzumaki.'' kata Naruto membungkukkan badan.

''Namaku Yasaka, pemimpin negeri Yokai.'' Yasaka memperkenalkan diri.

''Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan anda Yasaka-sama.'' hormat Naruto layaknya pengikut Yasaka.

''Tidak usah seformal itu Naruto, cukup panggil seperti biasa saja.''

''Ha'i, Yasaka-san.'' kata Naruto setelah mendapat teguran dari Yasaka.

''Yasaka-san, sebaiknya aku kembali kenegeriku.'' pamit Naruto kepada Yasaka.

''Kenapa terburu-buru? Bukankah kau baru sampai disini? Sebaiknya kau menginap dulu disini.'' Yasaka merasa tidak enak hati jika tamunya pulang dengan cepat tanpa memberikan hidangan.

''Tidak usah Yasaka-san, aku tidak ingin merepotkan anda.'' Naruto menolak dengan halus tawaran Yasaka.

''Onii-chan.'' kata Kunou sambil mendekat kearah Naruto.

''Ada pap Kunou-chan ?'' Naruto menunduk untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh kecil Kunou.

''Apa Onii-chan akan pergi ?'' tanya Kunou sambil memegang tangan kanan Naruto.

''Iya. Onii-chan akan pergi. Onii-chan tidak ingin merepotkan ibumu.'' kata Naruto mengusap kepala Kunou pelan.

''Onii-chan tidak akan merepotkan kok, justru Kunou senang Onii-chan ada disini. Onii-chan, Onii-chan menginap disini ya ? Ya Onii-chan ? Kunou mohon Onii-chan.'' Kunou memohon kepada Naruto dengan wajah yang ingin menangis.

Naruto yang tidak tega melihat Kunou yang ingin menangis, akhirnya menuruti kemauan Kunou.

''Baiklah, Onii-chan akan menginap disini untuk beberapa hari. Tapi Kunou harus meminta izin dulu.'' nasehat Naruto yang dibalas anggukan dari Kunou.

''Mama...''

''Tentu saja boleh kunou.''Yasaka memotong ucapan Kunou sambil tersenyum karena jarang melihat Kunou sebahagia ini.

''Arigato, mama.''kata Kunou tetsenyum bahagia.

.

.

''Kiba, Koneko, Issei. Aku dan Akeno akan pergi sebentar, kalian tunggu saja disini.'' kata Rias kepada mereka bertiga.

''Rias-chan, aku ingin pergi kerumah Matsuda, bolehkan?'' tanya Issei yang duduk disofa ruang ORC.

''Silahkan Issei-kun.'' kata Rias sambil tersenyum.

''Kau memang kekasihku yang paling baik Rias-chan.'' kata Issei mencium bibir Rias dan pergi keluar.

''Kalian berdua tunggulah disini, kami tidak terlalu lama.''kata Rias.

Koneko hanya mengangguk, sedangkan Kiba...

''Jika kau ingin pergi tinggal pergi saja.'' kata Kiba sengit.

''Hah.. Baiklah, kami pergi dulu. Ayo Rias.'' ajak Akeno.

 **SIINNGG**

Rias dan Akeno maau kedalam lingkaran sihir buatan Akeno.

Koneko penasaran, mengapa Kiba bersikap tidak suka ketika berbicara kepada Rias dan Issei. Berbeda jika berbicara dengan dirinya atau dengan Akeno, atau dengan yang lainnya.

''Kiba-senpai.''

''Hm ? Ada apa Koneko ?'' kata Kiba.

''Aku ingin bertanya, mengapa Kiba-senpai seperyi tidak suka jika berbicara dengan Rias Bochou atau Issei-senpai ? Apa ada yang yerjadi diantara kalian bertiga ?''' Tanya Koneko penasaran.

''Bukan bertiga, tapi berempat '' kata Kiba sedih.

''Berempat ?'' Koneko mulai tertarik dengan cerita Kiba.

Sekitar satu tahun yang lalu, ketika aku masih kelas X. Aku memiliki sahabat manusia, walaupun kami hanya kenal setengah bulan setelah kami bersekolah disini. Setelah aku dan sahabatku 3 bulan sekolah, sahabatku berpacaran dengan Rias. Ia memang sudah jatuh cinta kepada Rias ketika pertama ia masik sekolah. Dan seperti kataku, ia berpacaran dengan Rias. Tapi...itu semua tidak geratis, sahabatku mengorbankan kemanusiaannya untuk menjadi iblis karena Rias merasakan kekuatan yang besar dari tubuh sahabatku. Setelah beberapa hari Rias dan sahabatku berpacaran, Rias menjadikan Issei iblis. Satu bulan sahabatku dan Rias berpacaran, Rias sama sekali tidak melihat kekuatan yang luar biasa dari sahabatku. Justru Issei yang semakin kuat sehingga Rias lebih memerhatikan Issei. Suatu hari, sepulang sekolah, ketika aku, sahabatku, dan Akeno kembali keruang ORC setelah dari kantin, kami mendengar suara desahan. Ketika kami memeriksa suara siapa itu, kami menemuka Rias dan Issei sedang bercinta. Dari situlah aku mulai membenci Rias dan Issei, padahal sahabatku sangat mencintai Rias.'' Kiba menceritakan kepada Koneko sambil mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan emosi.

''Dan setelah itu, Naruto mengeluarkan bidak pion dari dalam tubuhnya.''

''Ahk'' perkataan Kiba membuat Koneko terkejut.

''Bu-bukannya manusia yang direinkarnasikan menjadi iblis dan setelah itu mencabut jati dirinya sebagai iblis, ia akan mati ?'' pertanyaan Koneko hanya dibalas dengan diam olek Kiba.

Koneko tidak menyangka, sosok yang dikiranya baik bisa setega itu. Menghianati pacarnya hanya masalah kekuatan.

''Nama sahabat senpai siapa ?'' tanya Koneko.

''Naruto Uzumaki.''

.

.

Disebuah ruang makan di negeri Yokai, terdapat dua Yokai kitsune/rubah dan satu iblis sedang menyantap makan malam yang sangat enak.

''Naruto, untuk sementara kau memakai baju suamiku ya ?'' kata Yasaka kepada Naruto.

''Iya, pakaian ini enak juka untuk dipakai. Oh ya. Soal suamimu, dimana dia sekarang.''

Wajah Yasaka langsung sedih ketika Naruto bertanya tentang suaminya. Hayooo, Author gak tanggung jawab lo kalau Yasaka sampek nangis. Naruto: urusai.

''Ma-maaf Yasaka-san, saya tidak bermaksud untuk...'' Naruto tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya karena ia sangat merasa bersalah.

''Tidak apa-apa Naruto, kau tidak bersalah kok. Lanjutkan makannya Naruto.'' kata Yasaka mengubah topik pembicaraan karena melihat wajah Naruto yang merasa sangat bersalah.

Dqn makan malam diwarnai dengan candaan dari Kunou yang membuat Naruto dan Yasaka tertawa.

.

.

''Huaaam'' Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan menguap lebar.

''Masih gelap ternyata. Tqpi, aku tidak bisa tidur lagi. Lebih baik aku mencari udara segar.'' Naruto membuka jendela kamar yang ia buat tidur selama ia menginap disini.

''Karena masih larut, sebaiknya aku bertemu kurama saja '' Naruto menuju kekasur dan melakukan gaya bersemedi.

Mindscape

Clik... Clik... Clik

Gemericik air terdengar ketika jiwa Naruto masuk kedalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Naruto telah sampai didepan seekor rubah raksasa yang sedang mendengkur dengan kerasnya.

''Oiy, bola bulu. Bangun pemalas.'' kata Naruto sedikit berteriak agar rubah berekor sembilan itu mendengar teriakannya.

''Grrrr... Kau menggangguku saja gaki.'' geram rubah yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

''Hehehe. Maaf, maaf. Oh ya, bagaimana pendapatmu jika aku mencari teman dan menjadikan keluarga iblisku ?'' tanya Naruto sambil melipat tangannya didada dan memejamkan mata.

''Ghehh~... Ghehh~... Ghehh~...'' Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, rubah itu malah tidur dan mendengkur dengan suara beratnya, dan tidur sambil suduk.

'' **Ctak''**

Muncul perempatan dikening Naruto yang menandakan ia sedang kesal.

''BANGUN KURAMAAA.'' Teriakan Naruto menyebabkan Kurama terjungkal kebelakang.

''Grrr.'' geraman keluar dari mulut kurama setelah bangun dari acara terjungkalnya.

''Jika ada yang berbicara kau harus dengarkan, jangan tidur terus. Dasar pemalas.''kata Naruto yang dibalas oleh kurama dengan menguap lebar.

''Baiklah, kau jawab peertanyaanku tadi.''

''Yang mana ?''

Perkataan Kurama membuat Naruto frustasi. Akhirnya ia menyerah juga dengan teman seperjuangannya di medan perang.

''Akh ! Dasar kau ini. Sudahlah, aku akan kembali keduniaku. By Kurama.''

''Grok''

Naruto sweatdrop ketika salam sampai jumpanya dibalas dengkuran yang lebih keras oleh Kurama.

Dan Naruto menghilang menjadi serpihan kristal yang semakin pudar dan lenyap.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

 **.**

.

 **Hai minna-san, jumpa lagi.**

 **Bagaimana dengan Up kilat dari Author ? Apa sudah cepat ? Hahaha, karena masih banyak ide jadi cepat deh. Tapi jika ide Author berkurang, tidak bisa Up cepat lagi. Mungkin sekitar satu minggu sekali, hehe. Dan maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan, karena otak Author hanya sanggup membuat cerita sdikit. Sekali lagi maaf.**

 **Baiklah para reader, jangan bosan dengan fic saya dan posting terus Review kalian sebanyak-banyaknya. Jumpa lagi, Jaa Na.**


	4. Pergi dari dunia Yokai

Chapter 4 **\+ Pengumuman**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **-Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-High School DxD : Iciei Ishibumi**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : typo,abal,gaje,lime,lemon( beberapa chapter kedepan)**

 **Summary :** Naruto Uzumaki, pahlawan Konoha yang telah mengalahkan Kaguya. Tapi ia harus menggorbankan dirinya dan terjebak didimensi lain untuk selama-lamanya. Dengan kekuatannya yang tidak sengaja tersegel, bagaimana cara Naruto mendamaikan dimensi barunya bersama teman iblisnya

.

.

Kiba ingin pulang dari sekolah, ia sedang malas untuk berada diruang ORC.

''Haah..'' helaan nafas dari mulut Kiba menandakan ia sedang banyak pikiran.

Diperjalanan, ia tak sengaja melihat wadah ramen cup tergeletak disamping tempat sampah. Melihat wadah ramen membuat Kiba teringat dengan Naruto.

 _''Hai, namaku Naruto Uzumaki, cukup panggil aku Naruto saja. Aku sangat nenyukai ramen, bahkan aku sanggup memakan sepuluh mangkok ramen. Hehe.''_

Kiba mengenang masa-masa ketika pertama bertemu dengan Naruto diatap sekolah.

Kiba mendekati wadah ramen tersebut dan membuangnya ditempat sampah yang berada disampingnya.

''Naruto, apa benar kau sudah tiada ?'' kata Kiba sambil menatap langit yang berwarna biru, persis dengan warna mata Naruto.

.

.

''Koneko apa kau melihat Kiba ? Sedari tadi aku tidak melihatnya.'' tanya Rias dibalas gelengan dari Koneko yang sedang memakan cemilan.

''Haah.. Kemana dia ?'' kata Rias.

''Bochou, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang kekuatanku ?''Issei bertanya kepada Rias tentang kekuatannya yang sekarang.

''Sejauh ini kau semakin hebat dan kekuatanmu semakin meningkat.'' kata Rias memberikan komentar.

''Yes ! Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi king harem, dan untuk sementara anggota haremku saat ini Rias-chan. Dan kedepannya Akeno-chan, kedepannya lagi Sona kaichou. Walaupun Sona kaichou galak dan bermuka datar, tapi aku pasti bisa meluluhkan hatinya. Dan haremku kedepannya lagi Koneko-chan, dan terus bertambah. Dan aku bisa meremas oppai yang indah.'' Issei membayangkan dirinya dikelilingi wanita cantik diseluruh dunia dengan muka mesumnya.

''Cih.'' Koneko hanya mendecih tak suka dan Akeno hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari Naruto menginap dirumah/kerajaan Yasaka, dan Kunou semaki lengket dan semakin manja kepada Naruto. Hmm, ada yang tidak beres dengan Kunou.

''Tok tok tok''

Pintu kamar inap Naruto diketu oleh Kunou.

 **Cklek**

''Ada apa Kunou ?'' tanya Naruto penasaran kenapa malam-malam Kunou belum tidut.

''Onii-chan belum tidur ?'' tanya Kunou tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

''Belum. Ini Onii-chan akan tidur.''kata Naruto.

''Oh.. Kalau begitu Onii-chan tidur saja, Kunou juga ingin tidur.'' kata Kunou sambil menuju kamarnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

''Tok tok tok''

 **Cklek**

''Kenapa Kunou ? Apa kau tidak bisa tidur ?'' tanya Naruto kepada Kunou sambil mengucek mata kananya.

''Tidak Onii-chan, kunou hanya memastikan Onii-chan sudah tidur atau belum. Kalau belum, Onii-chan harus cepat tidur, kalau tidak besok Onii-chan bangun kesiangan. Baiklah Onii-chan, Kunou akan kembali kekamar Kunou.'' kata Kunou membuat Naruto bingung.

''Kenapa dengannya ?'' tanya Naruto pelan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kunou datang kembali.

''Tok tok tok''

Kali ini Naruto tidak membuka pintu.

''Apa Naruto Onii-chan sudah tidur ya ?''

 **Cklek**

Kunou membuka pintu kamar Naruto dan masuk dengan pelan.

''Onii-chan, apa kau sudah tidur ?''tanaya Kunou disamping telinga Naruto dengan suara pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto menandakan ia sudah tertidur pulas.

''Ternyata Onii-chan sudah tidur. Baiklah.'' Kunou naik keatas ranjang tempat Naruto tidur. Bukan hanya naik ranjang, Kunou naik ketubuh Naruto, ia tidur diatas perut Naruto dan menjadikan dada Naruto sebagai bantal.

''Oyasumi, Onii-chan.''

.

.

''Ngh ?'' Suara erangan keluar dari mulut Naruto ketika Naruto bangun dari tidurnya. Hari sudah pagi dan ia merasakan tubuhnya seperti ditimpa sesuatu. Penasaran 'benda' apa yang berada diatasnya, Naruto melihat kedadanya dan menemukan wajah yang imut dan damai tidur terlelap didadanya.

''Kunou?''

Naruto berniat membangunkan Kunou, tapi ia urungkan niatnya karena tidak tega karena melihat Kunou tidur dengan nyamannya.

 **Cklek**

''Kau sudah bangun Naruto ?'' ternyata Yasaka yang membuka pintu kamar Naruto dan masuk kedalam.

''Yah, begitulah Yasaka-san.''

''Apa aku perlu membangunkan Kunou ?'' tanya Yasaka agar Naruto tidak terganggu.

''Tidak usah, aku tidak tega membangunkannya. Lagi pula ia senang bersamaku.'' kata Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Kunou pelan.

''Kalau begitu, jika Kunou sudah bangun segera ajak Kunou kebawah untuk sarapan bersama''kata Yasaka dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. Yasaka berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju meja makan yang berada dilantai bawah.

Sekitar lima belas menit Yasaka keluar dari kamar Naruto, Kunou terbangun dari tidurnya dan duduk diatas perut Naruto.

''Ohayo Onii-chan.'' Kunou mengucek mata kirinya dengan wajah sayu menambah kesan imut diwajah Kunou.

'Kawaii' Batin Naruto melihat wajah Kunou yang kelewat imut.

''Ohayo. Sebaiknya kau mandi terlebih dahulu Kunou-chan, setelah itu kita sarapan.''kata Naruto dibalas anggukan pelan dari Kunou.

''Apa Onii-chan sudah mandi ?'' Naruto menggelengkan kepala setelah mendengar pertanyaan Kunou.

''Kalau begitu, kita mandi bersama saja.''kata Kunou sambil menarik tangan Naruto untuk menuju kamar mandi.

''E-eh, Ku-Kunou tunggu sebentar.'' Naruto mencoba menghentikan langkah Kunou, tapi Kunou tidak mendengarkan dan terus menarik tangan Naruto.

Setelah sampai didalam kamar mandi, Kunou melepas pakaiannya satu-persatu dan menampilkan tubuhnya yang mulus. Dengan dada yang masih rata dan kemaluan yang masih rapat.

''Onii-chan, cepat lepas pakaianmu. Apa Onii-chan ingin mandi dengan mengenakan pakaian ?''

''A'?'' otak Naruto yang masih memproses apa yang terjadi, hanya menampilkan wajah bodohnya saja.

''Eeeeeh!? Apa yang kau lakukan Kunou ?'' teriak Naruto setelah sadar apa yang terjadi dengan Kunou. Padahal Kunou sudah melepas pakaiannya dari tadi, tapi otak Naruto baru conec sekarang.

''Tentu saja mandi Onii-chan. Cepat buka pakaian Onii-chan.'' kata Kunou sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto.

Naruto hanya pasrah dan melepas pakaiannya dan menyisakan celana dalamnya.

''Onii-chan ? Kenapa celana dalam Onii-chan tidak dilepas ? Apa Kunou perlu melepaskannya ?'' Kunou mendekat kearah Naruto ingin meraih pinggang Naruto.

''Ti-tidak usah Kunou-chan, O-Onii-chan bisa sendiri.'' terpaksa Naruto membuka celana dalamnya. Wajah Kunou memerah setelah melihat kemaluan Naruto yang menggantung dengan bebasnya.

''Ayo mandi Onii-chan.'' Kunou menceburkan dirinya kedalam bak berukuran besar yangberisi air hangat. Naruto juga menceburkan dirinya agar Kunou tidak melihat benda berharganya terlalu lama.

''Onii-chan, bisa kau gosokkan punggungku ?'' tanya Kunou menyerahkan sabun mandi.

''Mm'' naruto mengangguk sambil menerima sabun dari Kunou.

Setelah Naruto menggosok punggung Kunou, Kunou membalikkan badannya kehadapan Naruto.

''Onii-chan, tolong gosokkan dadaku ya ?''

 **Glek**

Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah mendengar permintaan Kunou.

Dan mandi pagi hari ini diakhiri dengan Naruto yang menahan hasratnya dengan susah payah akibat godaan Kunou yang disengaja atau tidak.

.

.

''Onii-chan, ayo main ditaman.'' kata Kunou setelah selesai sarapan.

''Tunggu Kunou-chan, Onii-chan masih makan.'' kata Yasaka disetujui oleh Naruto dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

''Umm'' gumam Kunou sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya menambah kesan imut bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

''Sabar ya Kunou-chan, beberapa suap lagi Onii-chan akan selesai.'' kata Naruto.

''Onii-chan, kunou ketaman dulan ya ? Nanti Onii-chan jangan lupa menyusul.'' kata Kunou dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Kunou berlari keluar dari ruangan menuju taman.

''Yasaka-san,, aku pergi menyusul Kunou ketaman dulu. Kasihan dia menunggu lama.''

''Baru saja Kunou keluar, pasti tidak lama Naruto.'' kata Yasaka.

''Hehe.'' Naruto hanya nyengir sambik berjalan keluar.

Sesampainya ditaman, Narutosama sekali tidak menemukan kunou.

''Kunou...'' panggil Naruto sambil memandang sekeliling, tapi tidak menemukan kunou ditaman. Dibangku taman tidak ada, diayunan tidak ada

Naruto berniat kembali kedalan istana sebelum teriakan membuat Naruto harus melihat kebelakang.

''ONII-CHAN.''

 **Bruk**

Tubuh Naruto diterjang oleh Kunou yang berlari dengan kencangnya menyebabkan Naruto jatuh ditimpa Kunou.

''Itai..Kunou jangan berlari seperti itu.'' kata Naruto seraya bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk sambil meletakkan Kunou dipangkuannya.

''Hehe.'' Kunou hanya cengengesan menampakkan gigi taring rubahnya yang baru tumbuh.

''Onii-chan, apa Onii-chan akan pergi dari sini ?'' tanya Kunou menghadapkan dirinya kearah Naruto yang sedang memangkunya.

''Tentu saja, tidak mungkin Onii-chan terus disini.''

Kunou sedih mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

''Tapi tenang saja Kunou-chan. Onii-chan akan menginap disini beberapa hari lagi, jadi kita masih bisa main sepuasnya kan ?'' kata Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Kunou.

''Baiklah Kunou-chan, ayo kembali kedalam.''

''Ayo Onii-chan.''Kunou berdiri dari pangkuan Naruto.

Kunou dan Naruto masuk kedalam Istana dengan Kunou yang digendong oleh Naruto.

.

.

Sudah seminggu lebih Naruto menginap di negeri Yokai tempat Yasaka tinggal. Sekarang waktunya Naruto kembali kedunia manusia.

''Yasaka-san, terimakasih sudah memperbolehkanku menginap diistanamu.'' kata Naruto yang sedang berhadapan dengan Yasaka dan Kunou. Mereka sedang berdiri didepan gerbang istana.

''Sama-sama Naruto. Dan saya minta maaf jika selama kamu disini, Kunou selelalu merepotkanmu.'' kata Yasaka meminta maaf kepada Naruto.

''Tidak masalah, lagipula aku senang bisa bermain bersama Kunou.''kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

''Onii-chan, apa Onii-chan tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama disini ? Kunou masih ingin bermain bersama Onii-chan.'' Kunou meneteskan air mata yang segera diusap oleh Naruto.

''Tidak Kunou-chan, Onii-chan tidak bisa berada di negeri Yokai terlalu lama. Jadi Onii-chan harus segera kedunia manusia.''

Kunou tambah sedih mendengar kata Naruto dan berlari kearah Naruto yang berada didepannya dan memeluk pinggang Naruto.

''Onii-chan, jaga diri Onii-chan dengan baik. Jangan lupa sarapan yang teratur dan olah raga, jangan lupa untuk berkunjung kesini.'' kata Kunou sambil menangis.

''Dasar kau ini, kau seperti ibuku saja Kunou-chan.'' Naruto mengusap kepala Kunou dengan halus.

''Baiklah Kunou-chan, Onii-chan akan segera pergi.'' kata Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Kunou.

''Yasaka-san aku pergi dulu, Kunou-chan jaga diri baik-baik ya ? Baiklah minna, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa.!'' teriak Naruto dibalas lambaian tangan oleh para Yokai yang hadir digerbang istana.

 **SING**

Naruto menghilang menggunakan hiraishin.

.

.

 **SING**

Sebuah kilatan berwarna kuning muncul disebuah rumah yang sangat luas untuk ditinggali satu orang saja. Mungkin bisa menampung sepuluh orang.

''Hah...'' hembusan nafas keluar dari mulut pemuda pirang yang sedang memandang keluar jendela, lebih tepatnya kejalanan yang lumayan sepi.

''Eh ? Aura ini... Geremory.'' kata Naruto sambil memandang seorang gadis berambut putih berjalan lewat didepan rumah Naruto. Sepertinya gadis itu ingin pergi sekolah.

''Seekor Yokai ya ? Heh, ternyata kau sudah mendapat anggota baru, Rias '' kata Naruto sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana.

Perempuan berambut putih yang bernama Koneko Tojou, merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, ia melihat kearah rumah yang besar dan melihat seorang pemuda pirang didekqt jendela sedang menatap kearahnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan jendela dan Koneko melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

 **.**

.

 **Hai minna-san, jumpa lagi dengan saya author lio-kun11. Kali ini kita memasuki sesi ''Jawab Review.'' ini dia acaranyaaa.**

 **1\. Ibnu**

 **''Maaf nih thor kalu Evil Pieces diambil berarti kematian, trs knp Naruto gak mati ?''**

 **Jwb**

''Itu dikarenakan didalam tubuh Naruto ada kekuatannya yang tersegel, jadi tubuh Naruto menyerap energi yang tersegel didalam tubuhnya sedikit-sedikit. Tapi itu hanya bertahan beberapa jam saja. Dan ketika Naruto akan mati, ada seorang kakek yang ternyata iblis murni yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya dan memasukkan bidak King kedalam tubuh Naruto yang mengakibatkan Naruto tidak jadi mati.''

 **2\. Pertapa sedeng**

 **''Datangin beberapa Jinchuriki atau Shinobi buat jadi peerage Naruto.''**

 **Jwb**

''Hmm, itu boleh juga. Kenapa author gak kepikiran dari dulu ya ?''

 **3\. Pain Overture**

 **''Thor Narutonya bisa pake mode Kurama nggak.? Saran masukin Kuroka.:-)''**

 **Jwb**

''kalau pakai mode Kurama/Kyubi tentu saja bisa, kan segelnya Naruto udah dibuka, dan Naruto juga dilatih sama Rikuudo. Dan juga Rikuudo udah ngasih Naruto mata Sharingan. Pasti lebih kuat. Kalau soal Kuroka...sepertinya nggak authpr masukin deh, kan author udah masukin Koneko dalam harem Naruto, sedangkan Kuroka masih ada hubungan darah dengan Koneko. Jadi itu tidak boleh. Eh ? Mereka kan iblis, jadi hubungan terlarang pun tidak masalahkan ? Baiklah, akan author masukin Kuroka, tapi tidak menjadi peerage Naruto.''

 **4\. 666-Avanger**

 **''Thor gue milih Kunou, Gabriel, dan Rossweisse.**

 **Jwb**

''Kalau Kunou author setuju, tapi kalau Gabriel...dia dari fraksi Tenshin/Malaikat, masa' Akuma dengan Tenshin. Kalau Rossweisse, akan author usahain.''

 **Ok, sekian sesi ''Jawab Review'' hari ini. Maaf bila ada jawaban author yang kurang memuaskan dan author minta maaf juga karena tidak bisa membalas semua review yang ada.**

 **PENGUMUMAN**

 **Hai reader-san dan senpai sekalian, ini sangat penting untuk minna-san baca.**

 **Untuk tanggal 01 Juli s/d 31 Juli 2018, author akan libur sebulan guys, jadi kalian bisa baca kelanjutan chap ini setelah tanggal 31 Juli. Yah, author terpaksa menunda membuat fic sebulan karena ada urusan disekolah yang sangat mendadak, jadi...yah kalian taulah. Dan sebagai maaf dari author, kelanjutan chap ini akan authhor tambahin wordnya. Jadi ingat, 01 Agustus author Up.**

 **Walaupun author gak bisa Up selama sebulan, jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan sesuatu dikotak Review. Baiklah minna, jumpa lagi sebulan yang akan datang. Jaa Na~**


	5. Peerage baru

Chapter 5

 **Disclaimer :**

 **-Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-High School DxD : Iciei Ishibumi**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : typo,abal,gaje,lime,lemon( chapter kedepan)**

 **Summary :** Naruto Uzumaki, pahlawan Konoha yang telah mengalahkan Kaguya. Tapi ia harus menggorbankan dirinya dan terjebak didimensi lain untuk selama-lamanya. Dengan kekuatannya yang tidak sengaja tersegel, bagaimana cara Naruto mendamaikan dimensi barunya bersama teman iblisnya

.

.

''Hahh...lagi-lagi sendiri. Bosan. Apa aku menemui Kiba saja ya ? Tapi...aku masih ingin merahasiakan keberadaanku. Aku butuh udara segar.''

 **SING**

Naruto menghilang menggunakan Hiraishinnya.

.

.

 **SING**

Kilatan kuning muncul disebuah danau yang sangat indah, muncullah Naruto setelah kilatan kuning itu menghilang.

''Haahh ! Segarnya udara disini. Eh ?''

Naruto melihat lingkaran yang muncul dilangit yang memuntahkan dua orang remaja lelaki dan perempuan terjun kedanau dengan bebasnya.

 **BYUUR**

Kedua orang tersebut masuk kedalam air secara bersamaaan.

''Gawat. **Kagebunshin no Jutsu.** ''

'Poof'

Muncul asap yang mengeluarkan bunshin yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto yang berada disampingnya.

''Ayo kita selamatkan mereka.'' kata Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh 'Naruto'

Mereka (Duo Naruto) berlari diatas air dan menceburkan diri mereka untuk menolong kedua orang tersebut.

'Sedikit lagi' batin bunshin Naruto yang hampir meraih remaja pria.

'Dapat' batin kedua Naruto setelah mendepatkan tujuan mereka.

.

.

Disebuah kamar, terbering dua orang lelaki dan perempuan.

''Ugh!'' erangan keluar dari mulut seorang perempuan berambut hitam dengan beberapa helai rambut yang lurus dari dahi sampai hidungnya. ( author kagak tau gimana mendeskripsikannya. Kalau yang belum pernah liat karakternya, cari aja di Google '' foto Rukia Kuchiki.'')

''I-Ichigo-kun, Ichigo-kun.'' kata perempuan itu yang bernama Rukia sambil menggoyangkan tubuh pemuda berambut jabrik acak-acakan berwarna Orange, eh..jingga. Tungu tunggu tunggu, orange sama saja dengan jingga kan ? Akh! Author pusing. Persetan soal rambut. Lanjut...

''Ukh..ngh. Dimana ini Rukia-chan ? Eh? Ru-Rukia ? Kau masih hidup?'' tanya pemuda bernama Ichigo sambil memeluk Rukia.

''Kukira kita akan mati setelah terjerumus kedalam lubang hitam.'' kata Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya.

''Iya, kukira juga begitu Ichigo-kun.'' kata Rukia sambil mengusap air matanya.

 **Cklek**

''Kalian sudah sadar ?'' kata pemuda berambut pirang/kuning sambil membawa nampan yang berisi dua piring roti selai dan dua gelas jus.

''Kau siapa ?''tanya Ichigo waspada.

''Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melukai kalian kok.'' Setelah Naruto meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa, Naruto duduk disebuah kursi yang tak jauh dari ranjang yang ditempati Ichigo dan Rukia.

''Oh ya, aku menaruh katana kalian disudut sana'' kata Naruto menunjuk kesudut ruangan dekat pintu yang terdapat dua buah Zanpakuto.

''Dan soal baju kalian aku sudah menjemurnya, untuk sementara kalian memakai bajuku dulu agar kalian tidak masuk angin..'' kata Naruto membuat Rukia terkejut.

''Akh. Ba-bajuku.''kata Rukia menutupi dadanya dengan muka memerah.

''Go-gomen, aku mengganti bajumu seenaknya dan..dan maaf bila aku melihat tubuhmu.''

Ichigo juga ikut memerah karena malu mendengar perkataan Naruto sambil membayangkan Rukia sedang...yah kalian taulah. dan wajah Rukia tambah merah karna Ichigo menatapnya dengan pandangan yang aneh.

''Ja-jangan memikirkan yang aneh-aneh Ichigo.'' kata Rukia menatap Ichigo.

''Gomen.'' kata Ichigo menatap kearah lain.

''Hahh..sudahlah, ini sudah terjadi. Dan kau bukan manusia?.'' tanya Rukia merasakan aura yang berbeda dari Naruto.

''Seperti yang kau bilang. Namaku Naruto, seorang iblis reinkarnasi. Dan kalau bolah tau, kalian siapa?'' Naruto balik bertanya.

''Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki dan dia Rukia Kuchiki, dan kami adalah Shinigami.''

''AAPAAAA? Shi-Shinigami ? Tolong Shinigami-san, jangan cabut nyawaku.''Naruto sujud sambil nangis gak jelas yang membuat kedua Shinigami sweatdrop.

''Oh, Kami-sama. Apakah dosaku begitu banyak sampai Engkau mendatangkan dua Shinigami untuk mencabut nyawaku. Huhuhu~~. Akh'' kepala Naruto tiba-tiba sakit karena menyebut kata Tuhan/Kami-sama.

''Tenang Naruto-san, kami tidak akan mencabut nyawamu kok.'' kata Ichigo yang sudah kembali normal, tapi masih ada sedikit sweatdrop dalam ekspresinya.

''Benarkah?'' tanya Naruto memastikan dibalas anggukan oleh Ichigo dan Rukia.

''Oh. Baiklah, kalian istirahat dulu, jika sudah baikan kalian menyusul kebawah. Ok ?'' kata Naruto seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

''Ichigo-kun, sepertinya iblis tadi orang yang baik.'' tanya Rukia kepada Ichigo.

''Kau benar Rukia, aku ingin berteman dengannya jika dia mau.''kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

''Ichigo-kun, sebaiknya kita istirahat.'' Rukia membaringkan tubuhnya diikuti Ichigo yang berbaring disamping Rukia.

.

.

Koneko duduk disofa ruang ORC bersama yang lainnya. Kiba berada disofa depannya yang duduk bersama Akeno, Issei sedang melihat Rias dan Akeno bergantian. Errr...lebih tepatnya dada mereka yanga naik turun setiap kali menghela nafas berat.# Dasar maniak oppai. Rias, dia sedang memeriksa daftar kontrak mereka satu persatu.

''Kiba, ada kontrak untukmu yang berada dirumah dekat lorong...'' Rias tidak melanjutkan perkataannya saat kiba berdiri dari duduknya dan menghilang menggunakan lingkaran sihir lambang Geremory.

''Hahh, selalu saja begitu. Dia itu kenapa sih ?'' tanya Rias tapi tidak ada yang menjawab.

'Apa kau sudah lupa Rias? satu tahun yang lalu, kau menghianati temannya.' batin Akeno.

'Apa benar yang dikatakan Kiba senpai tentang Rias Bochou dan temannya ? Mungkin lain kali aku akan bertanya kepada Akeno senpai.' batin Koneko melirik Rias sambil mengunyah cemilan dengan nikmatnya.

''Akeno, Koneko, Issei-kun. Aku akan pergi menemui Sona, jika kalian ingin pulang tidak masalah, karena rapat sudah selesai. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu.'' kata Rias pergi keluar dari ruang ORC.

''Koneko-chan, Akeno-chan. Aku pergi kerumah Motohama, aku tinggal dulu ya. Bye.'' Issei pergi meninggalkan ruang ORC yang membuat kesempatan bagus bagi Koneko untuk bertanya tentang Naruto.

''Akeno senpai.''

''Kenapa Koneko ?'' tanya Akeno menatap Koneko.

''Boleh aku tanya ?'' tanya Koneko ragu.

''Ya, boleh. Kau ingin bertanya apa?''tanya Akeno sambil menyesap teh buatannya.

''Naruto'' kata Koneko membuat Akeno tersedak.

''Kukh..kuhk..kuhk''

''Kau tidak apa-apa senpai ?'' tanya Koneko dibalas anggukan oleh Akeno.

''Tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan.'' kataa Akeno setelah merasa baikan.

''Aku ingin bertanya tentang Naruto Uzumaki.'' Koneko menatap mata Akeno dengan pandangan serius.

''Bagaimana kau tau tentang Naruto.'' tanya Akeno menegapkan tubuhnya.

''Kiba senpai...ia menceritakan semua kejadian hari itu. Apa yang dikatakan Kiba senpai benar bahwa Rias Bochou menghianati Naruto ?''.

Akeno diam beberapa saat setelah mendengar pertanyaan Koneko.

''Itu benar. Kejadian itu..saat itu..detik itu..merupakan hal yang sangat menyedihkan untuk Kiba, ia sudah kehilangan sosok sahabat yang sudah ia anggap saudaranya sendiri. Naruto...ia merupakan sosok yang periang, caria, hiperaktif, sosok yang dapat membuat orang bahagia. Kami rindu dengannya, ketika dia mengatakan 'dattebayo', atau 'ttebayo', dan ketika ia menyantap ramen kesukaannya.''kata Akeno sambil menerawang kemasa-masa saat dirinya bersama Naruto dan Kiba.

Flashback

' **'** Ah~ keyangnya.''kata Naruto sambik memegangi perutnya yang sedikit buncit karena terlalu banyak isi makanan.

Kiba dan Akeno hanya melongo tak percaya sambil menatap Naruto dan tiga belas mangkok ramen yang sudah kosong.

''Aku tak percaya Naruto, kau makan ramen sebanyak ini ?'' kata Kiba disetujui Akeno dengan menganggukkan kepala.

''Hehe... Sebenarnya aku masih kurang lo..'' kata Naruto sambil sambil nyengir yang menampakkan deretan giginya.

Flashback and

''Hah.. Walaupun ia tidak memiliki kekuatan, ia tidak pernah memikirkannya. Yang dia pikirkan hanyalah Rias, keadaan Rias. Rias Rias Rias '' kata Akeno.

Sunyi

Setelah Akeno mengakhiri ceritanya, tidak ada memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka. Sampai Koneko bertanya kepada Akeno.

''Dan sekarang, apakah dia masih hidup?''

''Entahlah. Itu hanya kemungkinan kecil saja.'' kata Akeno sambil meminum teh yang langsung dihabiskan sampai tandas.

Terjadi keheningan diruangan itu karena sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

''Huaam. Nyenyaknya. Hm? Dia belum bangun? Ichigo-kun, bangun.'' kata perempuan berambut hitam yang bernama Rukia yang menggoncang sosok disampingnya.

''''Ngh...sebentar lagi Rukia-chan.'' kata Ichigo sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh badannya.

''Ish. Cepat bangun Ichigo-kun.'' Rukia menarik paksa selimut yang dipakai Ichigo.

''Iya, iya, aku bangun.''Ichigo mendudukkan dirinya disisi ranjang dengan muka yang masih kusut.

''Ayo kelantai bawah Ichigo-kun, untuk cuci muka.''Rukia menarik tangan Ichigo yang menyebabkan Ichigo hampir nyungsep kedepan.

.

.

Ichigo dan Rukia keluar dari kamar mandi. Errr... Maksudnya mereka itu selesai cuci muka, bukan mandi bersama.

''Rukia, Naruto dimana ya ?''pertanyaan terlontar dari Ichigo dan Rukia hanya membalas dengan menggoyangkan bahunya sekali.

Rukia dan Ichigo berjalan tak tentu arah dan sampailah mereka diruang makan.

''Kalian sudah bangun?''

Rukia dan Ichigo menoleh keasal suara dan menemukan Naruto duduk dibangku meja makan.

''Ternyata kau disini Naruto, lelah kami mencarimu.'' kata Ichigo mendudukkan dirinya dibangku depan Naruto diikuti Rukia yang duduk disamping Ichigo.

''Kalian sudah bangun rupanya.''

Lagi-lagi Ichigo dan Rukia melihat kearah suara, yang ternyata Naruto sambil membawa nampan berisi tiga piring bersih dan dan satu wadah nasi goreng, dan beberapa makanan, seperti ikan goreng.

''Eh ? Na-Naruto ? Naruto ini, Naruto itu. Kok ada dua.'' kata Ichigo menunjuk kearah Naruto yang ada didepannya dan Naruto yang membawa nampan berisi makanan.

''Tadaima.''kata seseorang yang baru masuk kedalam rumah yang ternyata Naruto satu lagi.

''Okaeri'' kata dua Naruto bersamaan.

Masih belum hilang rasa terkejut Ichigo dan Rukia, mereka dikejutkan lagi dengan Naruto yang baru masuk sambil menenteng satu kresek berisi buah apel dan anggur.

''Aapaaa!? Ada tiga Naruto?'' teriak Ichigo membuat telinga 3 Naruto sakit.

Setelah 'Naruto' menaruh kresek buah dimeja, 'ia' langsung menghilang menjadi kepulan asap diikuti 'Naruto' yang sudah menaruh nampan dimeja.

''Tenang saja, tidak usah panik begitu. Mereka hanya bayanganku saja kok. Lebih baik kalian makan dulu, pasti kalian lapar.''kata Naruto sambil membagi piring kepada Ichigo dan Rukia.

''Naruto, sebenarnya siapa kau ?'' kata Ichigo menuntut jawaban.

''Sebaiknya kita makan dulu, setelah itu aku akan menceritakan semuanya.''kata Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Ichigo.

.

.

Diruang TV atau ruang tamu, tiga makhluk yang sedang berbincang mengenai sesuatu yang sangat serius.

''Naruto, sekarang ceritakan kepada kami, siapa kau sebenarnya ?'' kata Ichigo menatap Naruto dengan serius.

''Baiklah. Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, anak dari Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki. Aku bukan berasal dari sini, sama seperti kalian.''

''Kau bukan dari dimensi ini?'' tanya Rukia yang dusuk disamping Ichigo.

''Bukan. Lebih tepatnya, dunia Shinobi atau ninja. Ayahku seorang pemimpin keempat desa Konoha yang biasanya disebut Hokage, dan ia mempunyai kecepatan seperti kilat sehingga ia dijuluki sikilat kuning. Apa kalian ingin tau seperti apa jurusnya?'' tanya Naruto mendepat anggukan dari keduanya.

 **SING**

 **SING**

Naruto menghilang dari tempat duduknya dan muncul dibelakang Ichigo dan Rukia kurang dari satu detik. Ichigo dan rukia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika Naruto berada dibelakang mereka diiringi sinar kuning.

''Ibuku, ia keturunan Uzumaki yang mempunyai cakra terkuat dan mempunyai kekuatan khusus klan Uzumaki, yaitu dapat mengeluarkan cakra dari tubuhnya.'' kata Naruto setelah duduk kembali ketempat duduknya.

Ichigo membayangkan wanita dewasa memuntahkan rantai dari mulutnya. Author : Bukan begitu juga Ichigo!

''Di dimensi kami, semua Shinobi hidup dengan saling membunuh. Hingga suatu hari, terjadi Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 yang menyebabkan 5 desa membentuk aliansi untuk mengalahkan musuh. Walaupun satu musuh saja, itu bukan musuh biasa...melainkan Kaguya, Dewi bulan atau biasa disebut Dewi kelinci. Aku mencoba mengalahkan Kaguya dengan menembakkan bijuudama sebesar mungkin yang menyebabkan tenagaku terkuras. Setelah itu, aku meluncur kearah Kaguya untuk menembakkan bijuudama yang kedua kalinya, tapi Kaguya juga meluncur kearahku yang menyebabkan benturan besar terjadi. Dan aku mati. Aku tidak tau apakah dunia Shinobi sudah damai atau belum, yang ku tau aku sudah mati didunia Shinobi. Setelah itu...'' kata Naruto terpotong oleh Ichigo. ( peringatan reader-san, cerita diatas hanyalah karangan author sendiri. Jadi, reader-san akan kesulitan membayangkan masa lalu Naruto di fic ini. Dan author mohon jangan ada yang bertanya tentang masa lalu Naruto, karena author tidak mungkin bisa menjawab.)

''Setelah itu kau terdampar disini ?'' tanya Rukia dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

''Ya. Aku terdampar disini dengan diriku yang kembali berumur tiga belas tahun. Kekuatanku tersegel dan tidak bisa digunakan, hingga aku masuk Kuoh Gakuen(Kuoh High School). Disitulah aku menjadi iblis...''perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh Ichigo.

''Tunggu tunggu tunggu... Sebelumnya kau adalah manusia ?'' tanya Ichigo dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

''Aku dirubah menjadi iblis oleh kekasihku menggunakan bidak pion.''

''Bidak pion ? Bagaimana bisa ?'' tanya Rukia disetujui oleh Ichigo dengan menganggukkan kepala.

''Di dimensi ini, didunia Underworld atau dunia bawah, lebih tepatnya Neraka. Ada seorang iblis yang menciptakan sebuah bidak catur yang diberinama Evil Pieces. Evil Pieces dapat menjadikan manusia sebagai iblis, tapi entahlah dengan makhluk yang lain. Seperti Tenshin atau Da-Tenshin.''

''Jadi, selain iblis ada juga makhluk lainnya.''kata Rukia sambil meminum jus jeruk yang Naruto buat.

''Ada. Selain manusia dan iblis, ada juga makhluk dari fraksi lain. Yaitu malaikat/Tenshin, malaikat jatuh/Da-Tenshin, Yokai, iblis liar, dan masih banyak lagi. Baiklah, kembali kepadaku ketika masih di Kuoh Gakuen. saat itu aku kehilangan kemanusiaan ku, aku sangat senang karena kupikir aku sudah mendapatkan rias walaupun kami iblis. Walaupun iblis, iblis di sini berbeda dengan iblis-iblis yang lain di mana mereka selalu mengganggu manusia. Tapi di dimensi ini, justru iblis menolong manusia dan mencegah kehancuran dimensi ini. Bahkan ada iblis yang menjalin kontrak dengan manusia untuk menolong yang membutuhkan pertolongan. Seperti anggota iblis kekasihku, ia iblis klan Geremory.''

''Jadi kau juga termasuk iblis klan Geremory ?'' tanya Rukia mendapat gelengan dari Naruto.

''Bukan, lebih tepatnya mantan iblis klan Geremory. Aku sudah keluar dari Geremory ketika kekasihku menghianatiku. Dan pada hari itulah aku mengeluarkan bidak pion dari dalam tubuhku dan pergi meninggalkan mantan kekasihku dan juga sahabatku. Kalian tau resiko iblis reinkarnasi yang melepas bidak dari tubuhnya.?'' tanya Naruto, Rukia dan Ichigo hanya menggelengkan kepala yang menandakan mereka tidak tau.

''Mati''kata Naruto yang tidak dipahami oleh Ichigo dan Rukia.

''Maksudnya iblis reinkarnasi yang mengeluarkan bidak dari dalam tubuhnya akan mati.'' ucap Naruto memperjelas perkataannya tadi.

''Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mati ?'' kata Ichigo memasang watados(wajah tanpa dosa)nya dan mendapat jitakan dari Rukia.

 **Pletak**

''Kau ingin Naruto mati hah?'' kata Rukia setelah menjitak kepala Ichigo.

''Akukan cuma tanya.''protes Ichigo memegangi kepalanya yang benjol sebesar bola kasti.

''Hahaha... Kalian ini. Kalian mengingatkanku kepada rekan satu timku ketika masih di dunia ninja. Ia selalu menjitakku, memukulku. Tapi entah kenapa walaupun ia sering melakukan itu, aku tidak marah.'' kata Naruto .

''Baiklah, kembali kecerita. Kamu bertanya kenapa aku tidak mati. Itu karena ada seorang kakek yang memberikan satu set Evil Pieces kepadaku.'' kata Naruto menunjukkan 15 bidak catur yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning dengan lambang kunai cabang tiga.

''Katanya satu set, bidak King kemana?'' tanya Ichigo disetujui Rukia.

''Bidak King ada didalam diriku yang membuat aku tidak mati. Dan sampai sekarang aku masih hidup, tapi segel kekuatanku sudah terbuka.''kata Naruto.

''Agar lebih jelasnya, aku akan memberikan penglihatan masa laluku kepada kalian. Tatap mataku.'' kata Naruto dan memejamkan matanya dan membukanya lagi. Tapi bukan mata sebiru langit yang terlihat, melainkan mata semerah darah dan terdapat tiga tomoe berwarna hitam dibola matanya.

Rukia dan Ichigo tercekat ketika melihat mata Naruto yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Mata biru yang membuat orang tenang menjadi mata merah yang menyeramkan dengan aura yang sangat besar.

''Jangan takut. Ini mata Sharingan, kalian akan tau ketika kalian melihat masa laluku. Tataplah mataku.'' kata Naruto dan Ichigo dan Rukia menatap mata Naruto.

 **Sharingan**

 **Sring**

Beberapa detik kemudian, mata Naruto kembali berwarna biru, Ichigo dan Rukia merasakan sakit dikepalanya karena menerima ingatan yang sangat banyak.

''Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang PDS 4 ?'' tanya Naruto.

''Jadi, sewaktu kecil kau kesepian.''kata Rukia yang sangat melenceng dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

''Yah begitula. Tapi itu tidak apa bagiku, karena aku sudah banyak teman setelah itu.''kata Naruto dengan tersenyum.

''Dan...kau selalu berjuang untuk menjadi kuat dan bermimpi untuk menjadi Hokage seperti ayahmu. Tapi..kau mati sebelum menjadi Hokage.'' kata Ichigo kagum dengan kegigihan Naruto.

''Menjadi Hokage, itu adalah impianku waktu kecil agar semua warga memperdulikanku. Tapi aku sadar, impianku yang sebenarnya adalah mendamaikan dunia. Baiklah, sepertinya kalian tidak ada yang berkomentar tentang PDS 4. Sekarang, aku akan menceritakan sejarah dimensi ini.''

Dan Naruto menceritakan perseteruan tiga fraksi yang diikut campuri dua naga surgawi, Great Red dan Ophis.

.

.

''Rukia, Ichigo. Ayo kita pergi.''Naruto memanggil Rukia dan Ichigo yang berada dilantai dua.

''Pergi kemana Naruto ?'' tanya Ichigo setelah turun dari atas diikuti Rukia dibelakangnya.

''Tentu saja membeli pakaian kalian.'' kata Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Ichigo dan Rukia.

Oh ya. Mungkin reader-san bertanya-tanya, 'Naruto mendapat uang dari mana sih ?' Jawabannya sudah terjawab di chapter 2, ketika Rikuudo mengatakan ''... Aku sudah mengurus semuanya. Tempat tinggalmu, sekolahmu dan lain-lainnya.'' satu lagi reader-san, masalah uang itu hanya sementara. Jadi, Naruto harus bekerja suatu saat nanti.

''Baiklah, ayo berangkat.''

Naruto, Ichigo dan Rukia pergi untuk membeli kebutuhan mereka.

.

.

Seorang iblis kecil berambut putih dan bermuka datar, berjalan menuju ke sebuah toko coklat untuk kebutuhannya ketika sedang bosan di ORC. Didepannya, tidak jauh dari dirinya, seorang pemuda berjalan sambil menoleh kekanan dan kekiri seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Iblis kecil yang bernama Koneko tidak menyadari keberadaan sang pemuda karena sibuk memalingkan wajahnya ketoko yang ada disampingnya. Sedangkan sang pemuda dengan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya juga tidak menyadari sosok kecil yang ada didepannya karena sibuk melihat kekana kekiri dan ponselnya.

 **Bruk**

''Itai!''

Tabrakan kecil tak terelakkan yang menyebabkan ponsel sang pemuda bernama Naruto, terlepas dari tangannya dan jatuh, walaupun tidak sampai pecah. Saat Naruto akan mengambil ponselnya, sebuah tangan mungil sudah memegang ponsel Naruto, menyebabkan tangan Naruto mengengam tangan mungil tersebut.

''Eh?'' ''Eh?'' kata Naruto dan Koneko bersamaan, lalu Naruto menatap mata Koneko dan Koneko menatap mata Naruto. ( BGM: Pandangan Pertama#plak)

''Gomen." kata Naruto meminta maaf setelah melepaskan tangan Koneko.

Suasana lumayan sepi karena hanya satu atau dua orang saja yang berlalu lalang. Terjadi hening diantara Naruto dan Koneko sampai Koneko mengembalikan ponsel Naruto.

''Ini.''

''Arigato... Neko.''

 **Deg**

'Apa dia tau kalau aku Yokai kucing ? Tapi bagaimana dia tau, ia bahkan hanya manusia biasa. Tidak...dia bukan manusia, dia menekan auranya sampai titik terendah sehingga auranya seperti manusia. Karena kekuatannya terlalu besar, jadi auranya masih bisa kurasakan. Dan sepertinya dia tidak membahayakan, karena aura tubuhnya sangat menenangkan dan hangat.' batin Koneko memandang Naruto.

''Hei.'' Naruto menepuk bahu Koneko membuat Koneko keluar dari lamunannya.

''Kau kenapa ?'' tanya Naruto cemas karena dari tadi sosok didepannya diam saja.

''Ti-tidak. Hanya saja, kenapa kau memanggilku Neko' ?'' tanya Koneko memastikan apakah sosok didepannya tau bahwa dirinya Yokai kucing.

''Em. Aku memanggilmu Neko karena wajahmu sangat manis dan imut, sama seperti kucing. Jadi, tidak apakan aku memanggilmu 'Neko' ?'' tanya Naruto dibalas anggukan pelan dari Koneko dengan muka memerah. Tapi Koneko berhasil menyembunyikan ekspresi malunya dengan bermuka datar seperti biasanya.

''Sekali lagi maaf karena menabrakmu mm...ano..''

''Koneko. Koneko Tojou.'' kata Koneko yang mengetahui Naruto tidak tau namanya.

''Koneko ya ? Sangat pantas nama itu untukmu, sama seperti wajahmu yang mirip dengan kucing yang manis. Neko, Koneko.'' ucapan Naruto membuat wajah Koneko lagi-lagi memerah.

'Ada apa denganku ? Aduh Koneko, kenapa kau mudah tersipu sih ?' batin Koneko bingung dengan dirinya yang sekarang. Yah memang, sebelumnya Koneko tidak pernah tersipu jika dipuji lelaki. Tapi, entah kenapa dia jadi mudah tersipu kali ini.

''Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Naru...''

''Ooooyy!'' teriak seseorang berambut orange dengan seorang perempuan disampingnya yang memotong perkenalan Naruto.

Naruto melihat kebelakang Koneko, tidak jauh darinya, Naruto melihat dua makhluk yang beberapa menit yang lalu menghilang. Koneko juga melihat kebelakang guna mencari tau siapa yang berteriak hingga mengganggu acara berduaannya.#kecil-kecil udah mulai nakal.

''Ah! Koneko. Mereka temanku, aku kesana dulu ya. Sampai jumpa Koneko.'' setelah berpamitan kepada Koneko, Naruto langsung berlari kearah dua temannya yang sedang berdiri didepan toko sushi. Koneko melanjutkan perjalanannya sesaat sebelum berhenti lagi untuk melihat kebelakang.

''Tunggu..'' Koneko hendak menyanyai nama Naruto, tapi Naruto sudah jauh menemui temannya. Karena sudah jauh, Koneko mengurungkan niatnya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju toko coklat.

Baiklah kita biarkan saja Koneko yang berjalan ketoko coklat, kiat beralih kepada Naruto yang menemui Ichigo dan Rukia.

''Hah~ kalian ini.'' kata Naruto setelah sampai didepan kedua Shinigami yang hanya senyum-senyum gak jelas.

''Pergi kemana saja kalian.?'' tanya Naruto mengintruksi keduanya.

''Maaf. Salahkan saja Rukia, dia duluan yang menyeretku ketoko boneka. Jadi, kami kehilangan jejakmu dan tersesat.'' kata Ichigo menyalahkan Rukia.

''Eeh? Kenapa jadi aku yang salah ? Itu semua gara-gara boneka itu, jadi aku tertarik dan berniat membelinya. Lagi pula, kenapa kau mau kuseret ?'' Rukia yang tidak mau disalahkan akhirnya balik menyalahkan Ichigo.

''Bagaimana aku bisa memberontak jika kau menyeretku terlalu kuat.'' protes Ichigo tidak mau kalah.

''Tapi kan...'' perkataan Rukia terpotong oleh Naruto dan mengakhiri debat saling salah kali ini.

''Sudahlah, tidak perlu bertengkar. Dan, apakah bonekanya sudah dibeli ?'' tanya Naruto mendapat gelengan dari Rukia.

''Bagaimana bisa beli Naruto, kami saja tidak punya uang untuk beli boneka itu.'' kata Ichigo membuat Rukia cemberut karena tidak bisa membeli boneka keinginannya.

''Hah~baiklah. Kita beli baju terlebih dahulu, setelah itu kita beli boneka itu.'' kata Naruto membuat Ichigo bernafas lega. Jika tidak, Rukia akan memaksa Ichigo membelikannya bagaimana pun caranya.

.

.

Naruto, Ichigo dan Rukia telah selesai berbelanja kebutuhan mereka, dengan Rukia yang menggendong boneka kelinci warna putih berukuran sedang dan Ichigo yang menenteng tas belanja berisi pakaiannya dan pakaian Rukia.

''Ichigo, Rukia. Kalian pulang terlebih dahulu saja, aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar.'' kat Naruto mendapat anggukan dari keduanya.

''Kalian ingat jalan pulangkan?''

''Tentu saja ingat Naruto.'' kata Ichigo yang tidak mau diremehkan ingatannya.

''Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Ingat, jangan sampai tersesat.'' kata Naruto sebelum menghilang dengan kilatan warna kuning

 **SING**

.

.

 **SING**

Naruto muncul disebuah sungai yang sangat indah untuk dipandang. Ditangan kanannya, terdapat dua buah pancing yang sudah ia pasang umpan. Yah, sebelum kesini, lebih tepatnya setelah belanja dengan Ichigo dan Rukia, Naruto pulang kerumah untuk mengambil pancing dan mencari umpan untuk santapan ikan.

 **plung**

Naruto melempar kail pancing yang tepat berada ditengah sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang. Dan satu lagi kail pancing, ia lemparkan tak jauh dari kail yang pertama.

Singkat aja ya guys, Skip.

''Yes! Dapat lagi. Wah..! Sepertinya makan besar malam ini.'' kata Naruto setelah mendapat ikan yang keenam belas dan memasukkan ikan tersebut kedalam ranjang bambu berukuran sedang yang hampir penuh dengan ikan.

''Ini sudah cukup. Lebih baik aku pulang saja, kasihan mereka menunggu.''ketika Naruto sudah berdiri, sekitar seratus menter didepannya muncul lingkaran dimensi yang memuntahkan tiga manusia yang meluncur kebawah dengan cepat.

''Hah~ Siapalagi mereka ? Apa dimensi ini akan ada hujan manusia ?'' Naruto melompat dari pohon kepohon dengan kemampuan ninjanya agar cepat sampai ditempat tiga manusia yang terjun kebawah. Tapi kecepatan meluncur tiga sosok tersebut melebihi kecepatan lompatan Naruto.

''Gawat. Tidak sempat.'' beberapa meter lagi, tiga orang tersebut menghantam tanah yang membiat Naruto harus melakukan sesuatu.

''Tidak ada cara lagi.'' Naruto merentangkan tangn kananya kedepan, muncul tangan raksasa berwarna orange dan transparan. Tangan rubah raksasa tersebut berhasil menangkap ketiga sosok tersebut dan meletakkan ditanah dengan perlahan. Ketika Naruto mendekati ketiga makhluk tersebut, ia sangat terkejut karena ketiga manusia yang sangat dikenalinya.

''Akh !? Me-mereka kan ?''

.

.

Disebuah ruangan terbaring tiga makhluk yang sedang pingsan.

 **Cklek**

Masuk sosok pemuda berponi yang menutupi mata kirinya, dengan membawa wadah berukuran sedang berisi air hangat dengan tiga handik kecilditanggannya. Setelah itu sang pemuda yang bernama Naruto, mengopres ketiga orang tersebut.

''Naruto ? Mereka siapa ?'' tanya Ichigo dan Rukia yang baru memasuki ruangan.

''Oh mereka. Mereka temanku ketika aku masih di Konoha.''

''Ah ! Mereka...? Mereka kan orang yang aku lihat dipenglihatanmukan ?'' tanya Rukia dibalas angguka oleh Naruto.

''Kenapa mereka bisa sampai disini ?'' tanya Ichigo.

''Sama seperti kalian, melewati lubang dimensi tanpa sengaja.'' Naruto menjawab dengan santai pertanyaan Ichigo.

''Ngh !'' seorang pemuda bangun dari pingsannya setelah setengah jam yang lalu pingsan.

''Kau sudah sadar... Shikamaru ?'' tanya Naruto, tapi pemuda yang dipanggil Shikamaru menatap Naruto seperti orang asing.

''Kau tau namaku ?'' tanya Shikamaru heran, mengapa pemuda didepannya bisa tau namanya.

''Tentu saja, apa kau lupa denganku ?'' Naruto menunjuk mukanya sendiri berharap teman nanasnya bisa mengenali wajahnya.

''Kau siapa ?'' Shikamaru sangat tidak mengenali sosok didepannya karena penampilan Naruto sangat berubah. Dimana yang dulu Naruto berpenampilan rambut jabrik acak-acakan dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya, menampakkan kedua pipinya yang dihiasi dengan tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing. Sekarang, rambut jabrik acak-acakan dengan poni yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajah kirinya sehinga menutupi tanda lahir yang ada dipipi kiri Naruto.

''Hahhh~. Dasar Rusa pemalas. Dimana otak jeniusmu yang dulu hah ? Baiklah, aku akan membantumu mengingat siapa diriku. 'Makanan kesukaanku adalah ramen dan aku akan menjadi Hokage agar semua warga mau mengakui keberadaanku, ttebayo'. Bagaimana ? Kau sudah ingat?'' kata Naruto setelah menirukan gaya bicaranya ketika masih Genin.

''Pftt.'' Ichigo dan Rukia menahan tawa ketika melihat Naruto yang sekarang menirukan gaya bicaranya yang dulu.

''Kalian jangan tertawa!'' teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk Ichigo dan Rukia.

''Go-gomen.'' kata Ichigo dan Rukia dengan cepat agar tidak terkena bijuudama Naruto.

Ingatan-ingatan masa lalu Shikamaru ketika ia masih Genin terlintas dikepalanya.

 _''Aku Naruto, aku akan menjadi Hokage agar semua warga mau mengakui keberadaanku.''_

 _''Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku, karena itulah jalan ninjaku.''_

 _''Aku sangat lapar. Ayo kita makan ramen, dattebayo.''_

''Na-Naruto ? Apa itu kau?'' Shikamaru turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju kearah Naruto yang tersenyum puas. Shikamaru tidak memperdulikian handuk yang jatuh kelantai, karena ia sedang malas untuk memperdulikan handuk malang tersebut.

''Nah ! Akhirnya kau ingat juga. Lama tak jumpa Shika.'' Naruto memeluk Shikamaru yang segera dibalas oleh Shikamaru.

Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka melepas pelukannya.

''Bagaimana bisa kau masih hidup Naruto?'' tanya Shikamaru yang hampir dibalas oleh Naruto, tapi tidak jadi karena Ichigo memotong perkataan Naruto.

''Apa kau menginginkan Naruto mati hah?'' tanya Ichigo sambik menunjuk kearah Shikamaru.

 **Pletak**

''Adaw.'' erangan kesakitan keluar dari mulut Ichigo setelah Rukia menjitak kepala Ichigo dengan keras.

''Bukankah kau yang pertama kali menginginkan Naruto mati? Kenapa menyalahkan orang lain ?'' tanya Rukia dengan berkacak pinggang.

'Shinigami akan mencabut nyawa Shinigami.' batin Naruto sweatdrop yang melihat Rukia seperti ingin membunuh Ichigo.

''Mereka berdua itu temanku. Dia Ichigo dan yang perempuan bernama Rukia, mereka itu Shinigami.'' kata Naruto mencoba membuat Shikamaru takut, tapi Shikamaru malah menguap dengan lebar.

''Huaaam. Yah baiklah, aku akan tidur lagi, aku ngantuk.'' Shikamaru memposisikan tubuhnya diatas kasur dengan posisi tengkurap, lalu...

''Zzzz'' tidur pulas.

''Dasar, baru ketemu udah bikin kesal.'' batin Naruto ndongkol dengan kelakuan temannya yang satu ini. Tapi walaupun pemalas, kenapa dia jenius ya ? Apa author perlu malas juga agar jadi jenius ? Ah bodo amat. Amat aja gak bodoh-bodoh amat.

''Rukia, Ichigo. Ayo kita kembali kebawah, biarkan saja mereka bangun sendiri.''Naruto pergi meninggalkan ruangan diikuti Ichigo dan Rukia yang baru selesai debat tentang 'menginginkan Naruto mati' yang tidak ada pemenangnya.

.

.

''Akeno, aku ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu.'' seorang iblis sexy duduk disofa dengan Issei disebelahnya.

''Bicara apa Rias ?'' tanya Akeno yang duduk disofa depan Rias duduk, dengan Koneko yang berada disebela Akeno.

Sedangkan Kiba duduk sendiri disofa samping Akeno.

''Aku ingin membicarakan tentang sesuatu yang kulihat tadi siang dan kemarin sore.'' Rias memandang serius Akeno yang mendengarkan dengan seksama.

''Memangnya, kau melihat apa Bochou ?'' Koneko yang penasaran ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan Rias dan Akeno.

''Lubang dimensi. Lubang dimensi yang mengeluarkan beberapa orang dan aku tidak tau siapa mereka.''

'Dasar bodoh, tentu saja kau tidak tau karena kau belum bertanya kepada mereka Rias.'' batin Kiba sembil memandang Rias.

''Dimana letaknya Bochou ?''Issei yang tertarik dengan cerita Rias akhirnya ikut serta.

''Entahlah Issei-kun, yang ku tau tidak jauh dari sini. Tapi ketika aku mencarinya, aku tidak menemukan mereka sama sekali. Aku yakin, mereka bukan makhluk biasa.'' maksud Rias, ia akan menjadikan orang yang keluar dari lubang tersebut menjadi peerage iblis Geremory.

''Jika Bochou sudah menemukan mereka, apa yang Bochou lakukan mereka ?'' tanya Issei yang penasaran apa yang akan Rias lakukan jika sudah menemuka orang-orang tersebut.

''Aku akan menjadikan mereka peerage ku.''

''Apa ! Jika nanti kau menjadikan mereka peerage dan ada lelaki tampannya, kau akan berpaling dariku dan aku tidak akan bisa meremas oppai milikmu seperti ini.'' kata Issei dengan menangis sambil meremas dada Rias yang membuat Rias mendesah.

''Ahhn~...thentu sajha~ tidak... Isshei-khun~. Aku adhalah milikmu. Ahh..'' Rias mendesah karena Issei meremas dadanya.

''Benarkah ? Kalu begitu kita pindah kekamar saja, aku sudah tak tahan.'' kata Issei mendapat anggukan oleh Rias.

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Rias, Issei menggendong Rias ala Brit...Brid...ah pokoknya ala brid brid gitu deh. Dan ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan suara desahan Issei dan Rias.

''Akeno senpai, aku juga ingin berbicara sesuatu kepada senpai.'' kata Koneko mendapat perhatian dari Akeno.

''Tentang apa ?'' tanya Akeno, sedangkan Kiba hanya memperhatikan.

''Seseorang pemuda yang aku temui tadi siang ketika aku membeli coklat.'' kata Koneko membahas tentang aura Naruto yang sempat Koneko rasakan.

''Memangnya kenapa dengan pemuda tersebut ? Apa kau jatuh cinta padanya~? Ara ara~ Koneko sudah nakal ternyata. Fu fu fu.'' Goda Akeno diakhiri dengan tawa khasnya.

Sedangkan Koneko, wajahnya lagi-lagi memerah karena teringat kata-kata Naruto yang mengatainya imut.

''Ti-tidak kok. Aku hanya ingin menceritakan aura yang sempat kurasakan dari pemuda tersebut, senpai.'' kata Koneko yang membuat wajah Akeno menjadi mode serius.

''Aura? Aura apa yang kau rasakan?'' Akeno mulai tertarik mendengar tentang aura sang pemuda yang diceritakan Koneko.

''Entahlah sanpai, aku juga bingung. Tapi, yang paling kuat kurasakan aura iblisnya. Yang membuat aku bingung yaitu, pemuda itu iblis dari klan mana ? Dan juga, pemuda tersebut menekan energinya sampai titik terkecil. Tapi karena telalu kuat energi yang ada padanya, auranya masih bisa kurasakan.'' kata Koneko sambil mengingat kejadian siang tadi.

''Bagaimana kau bisa merasakannya jika pemuda tersebut menekan auranya sampai titik terendah?'' tanya Akeno yang melupakan bahwa Koneko adalah bangsa Yokai.

''Apa kau lupa senpai ? Aku kan dari bangsa Yokai. Bangsa yang memiliki sensor yang kuat.''

''Oh? Hahah aku lupa. Oh ya Koneko-chan bagaimana ciri-ciri pemuda itu ? Apakah tampan ?'' tanya Akeno lagi-lagi menggoda Koneko.

''Ciri-cirinya, hmm..'' Koneko mengingat-ingat sosok pemuda yang tidak sengaja ia temui tadi siang.

''Ia laki-laki, memiliki mata sebiru langit, rambut berwarna kuning jabrik acak-acakan...''

'Apa dia Naruto?' batin Kiba mengira bahwa yang mereka bahas adalah sahabatnya, karena ciri-ciri yang Koneko katakan tadi sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Tapi perkataan Koneko yang terakhir membuat hilang sudah harapan Kiba.

''...dan dengan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya. Lebih tepatnya setengah wajah kirinya.'' lanjut Koneko yang membuat Kiba kecewa.

'Ternyata bukan, Naruto. Aku pikir itu Naruto.'kau tak salah mengira Kiba, jika saja Koneko tak lupa ada tanda lahir dipipi kanan sang pemuda seperti kumis kucing. Karena wajah kiri Naruto tertutup rambut, jadi tidak terlihat tanda lahir yang ada dipipi kirinya.

.

.

''Ng' akh. Dimana ini ?''

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut semerah bata dan memiliki mata seperti panda sadar dari pingsannya. Ia memalingkan kepalanya kekiri dan menemukan perempuan berambut hijau potong pendek sedang tak sadarkan diri. Ia juga memalingkan kepalanya kekanan, menemukan pemuda dengan gaya rambut seperti nanas sedang tidur tengkurap dengan enaknya.

''Shikamaru, Fuu. Bangun.'' pemuda bermbut merah bata mencoba membangunkan sosok disampingnya dengan menggoyangkan bahu mereka.

''Ck, mendokusai. Kau menganggu tidurku saja Gaara.'' protes Shikamaru karena tidur nyenyaknya terganggu.

''Ngh~'' lenguhan panjang terdengar setelah perempuan yang bernama Fuu bangun dari pingsannya.

''Dimana kita Kazekage?'' Fuu bertanya kepada Gaara dan mendapat gelengan darinya.

''Aku ingin kebawah dulu, aku sangat haus.'' Shikamaru bangun dari tidurnya dan menuju kebawah untuk mencari sesuatu untuk diminum. Walaupun ia tidak tau tempat dapur, tidak ada salahnyakan mencoba?

''Shikamaru, kau jangan seenaknya keluyuran ditempat asing.'' Gaara mencegah Shikamaru yang akan keluar dari ruangan, sepertinya Shikamaru tidak mengindahkan perkataan Gaara dan terus berjalan.

Gaara yang tidak mau terjadi dengan Shikamaru, akhirnya mengikuti Shikamaru pergi, diikuti Fuu dibelakangnya.

.

.

Sampailah mereka bertiga diruang tamu yang sangat berbeda dengan tujuan Shikamaru yang ingin mencari minum. Errr... Sepertinya insting Shikamaru tidak salah karena dimeja tamu ada seceret air teh dengan tiga orang yang duduk disofa, yang ternyata Naruto, Ichigo dan Rukia.

''Yo Shika, kau sudah bangun ?'' tanya Naruto memegang segelas air teh.

''Belum, aku masih tidur. Sudah tau aku sudah bangun, masih nanya.'' Shikamaru mendudukkan dirinya disofa depan NaruIchiRuki.

Gaara dan Fuu hanya berdiri saja karena tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

''Gaara ? Fuu ? Kenapa kalian berdiri saja ? Ayo cepat duduk.'' kata Naruto yang membuat Gaara dan Fuu sedikit binggung karena pemuda pirang berponi mengetahui nama mereka.

''Kau tau nama kami ?'' tanya Gaara dibalas anggukan dari Naruto.

''Sebenarnya siapa kau ? Apa kau sebenarnya ? Dimana kami sekarang ? Dari aura yang kurasakan, kau bukan manusia. Iya kan?'' tanya Gaara bertubi tubi.

''Wow wow wow, santai Gaara, santai. Baiklah Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, aku adalah iblis...'' Naruto tidak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya karena Fuu sudah memotong perkataan Naruto.

''Jadi benar kau Naruto ? Aku sudah menduganya.'' kata Fuu yang tidak merasa bersalah telah memotong ucapan orang lain.

''Bagaimana kau bisa menduga bahwa aku ini Naruto ?' tanya Naruto penasaran mengapa Fuu bisa ingat dirinya, sedangkan Shikamaru yang dari keturunan tercerdas tidak mengingat dirinya.

''Pipimu. Garis yang ada dipipimu, karena tidak ada orang lain selain dirimu yang mempunyai tanda itu.'' Kata Fuu yang membuat Shikamaru dan Gaara berpikir-pikir.

'Benar juga ya. Kenapa aku tidak berpikir sampai kesitu ?'batin Gaara dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

''Aku haus, aku minum ya ?'' tanya Fuu setelah duduk disofa.

Gaara yang sudah mengetahui bahwa pemuda pirang itu Naruto ikut serta meminum teh hangat yang membuat rileks tubuh.

''Naruto, siapa mereka?'' tanya Gaara yang melihat dua makhluk yang tidak ia kenal duduk disamping Naruto.

''Oh, mereka temanku. Ichigo, Rukia. Perkenalkan diri kalian.''

''Hai, namaku Ichigo Kurosaki. Kami adalah Shinigami.'' kata Ichigo memperkenalkan diri, setelah itu Rukia yang juga memperkenalkan dirinya.

''Namaku Rukia Kuchiki, salam kenal.''

''Salam kenal. Namaku Gaara. Kami Shinobi.'' kata Gaara dengan nada bicara serti biasa.

''Shikamaru Nara. Huaaam, mendokusai.'' perkenalan Shikamaru membuat Ichigo dan Rukia sweatdrop. Sedangkan Naruto, ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap malasnya si Nara dan bicaranya yang selalu mengatakan 'Merepotkan'.

''Namaku Fuu. Apa kalian mau menjadi temanku ?'' tanya Fuu dengan wajah memohon. Ichigo dan Rukia menganggukan kepalanya menanggapi permintaan Fuu yang mebuat Fuu sangat bahagia.

''Yess! Aku mendapat teman lagi~'' kata Fuu sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan.

''Hei Naruto, kenapa dia sangat senang seperti itu ?'' Tanya Ichigo melihat tingkah Fuu yang sangat senang.

''Sebelum aku menjawabnya, aku inginbertanya kepada kalian. Ketika masih kecil, apakah aku bermain dengan anak-anak sebayaku ?'' tanya Naruto yang mendapat gelengan dari Ichigo.

''Tidak. Karena di dalam dirimu ada seekor rubah raksasa, semua anak-anak menjauhimu. Kau bercita-cita ingin menjadi Hokage agar semua warga mau mengakui keberadaanmu. Lalu apa kesamaan dari masa lalumu dan Fuu yang sangat senang?'' Ichigo sama sekali tidak paham kaitan masa lalu Naruto dan Fuu ketika mendapat teman baru.

''Haah~... Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan. Sewaktu kecil, aku dijauhi semua orang karena aku adalah Jinchuriki. Hanya orang-orang terdekat saja yang peduli denganku. Sama seperti Fuu, yang sulit mendapatkan teman. Kami para Jinchuriki selalu dikucilkan, selalu dianggap hama, dan kami hanya dijadikan senjata perang didesa masing-masing. Seperti didesa Suna, desa Kiri, desa Oto. Kami menderita, kami kesepian. Aku, Gaara, Fuu, dan Jinchuriki-Jinchuriki lainnya mengalami hal yang sama.'' Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, mengingat masa lalunya yang berat. Gaara juga menundukkan kepalanya dengan Fuu yang sudah kembali duduk dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir.

''Jadi Fuu sangat senang ketika mendapat teman, karena sewaktu kecil Fuu tidak memiliki teman.'' kata Rukia yang sudah mulai paham kesamaan Naruto, Fuu, Gaara dan Jinchuriki-Jinchuriki lainnya.

''Ya, kau benar.'' kata Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

''Naruto, aku ingin tanya kepadamu. Bagaimana kau masih hidup?'' kata Gaara yang hampir mendapat teriakan dari Ichigo berupa 'Apa kau menginginkan Naruto mati hah? '. Tapi sebelum Ichigo berteriak, Rukia terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan aura yang menyeramkan dan membuat Ichigo tidak jadi berteriak.

''Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan...''

Skip guys(sama aja kok, kayak Naruto nyeritain ke Ichigo dan Rukia).

''Jadi, kau diberi mata Sharingan oleh Rikuudo?'' tanya Shikamaru yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

''Naruto, kau bilang manusia bisa dijadikan iblis dengan Evil Pieces kan ?'' tanya Gaara yang tiba-tiba brtanya tentang Evil Pieces.

''Iya, memangnya kenapa?'' tanya Naruto meminum teh yang berada digelasnya yang tinggal setengah.

''Jadikan aky peeragemu.'' kata Gaara membuat Naruto yang hampir menelan air minumnya, menjadi mengurungkan niatnya dan mengembalikannya kedalam gelas.

''Naruto, jadikan juga aku peeragemu.'' kata Fuu yang menatap Naruto serius.

''Hah~ sebenarnya ini sangat merepotkan bagiku. Naruto, ikut sertakan aku.'' kata Shikamaru diakhiri dengan mendokusai andalannya.

''Naruto, kami juga.'' kata Ichigo dan Rukia bersamaan.

''Kau bilang, kau ingin mendamaikan dimensi ini kan? Ayo, berjuang bersama dan mewujudkan impianmu...tidak, impian kita. Benarkan teman-teman?'' kata Ichigo mendapat anggukan dari semuanya.

''Kalian... Arigato minna, arigato. Baiklah kalau begitu.'' Naruto merentangkan tangannya kedepan dan...

 **SIINNGG**

... Muncul lingkaran berwarna kuning yang mengeluarka lima belas bidak catur.

''Siapa dulu yang ingin memulai.'' tanya Naruto kepada peserta pertukaran fraksi.

''Aku, aku.'' kata Fuu sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

''Baiklah Fuu, kau terlebih dahulu. Berbaringlah dilantai.''

Fuu mengikuti apa yang Naruto perintahkan. Setelah Fuu berbaring dilantai, Naruto mendekat kearah Fuu dengan lima belas bidak ditangannya.

''Hmm.. Mari kita lihat, bidak apa yang akan bereaksi denganmu.'' Naruto mendekatkan kelima belas bidak tersebut kepada Fuu, dan kelima belas bidak bersinar semuanya.

'Ngh'? Semuanya? Semua bidak bereaksi kepada Fuu? Akan aku coba kepada yang lain.' batin Naruto dan berjalan kearah Ichigo sambil membawa bidak-bidak yang ada dilantai.

Lagi-lagi semua bidak bersinar, kepada Rukia juga. Kepada Shikamaru juga bersinar semua. Dan yang terakhir Gaara, sama saja, bersinar semua.''

'Kenapa bersinar semua ya? Apa bidak ini rusak atau kekuatan mereka yang besar ?'

''Kenapa Naruto?'' tanya Shikamaru yang membuyarka lamunan Naruto.

''Tidak ada apa-apa. Masalahnya begini. Semua bidak bereaksi semua kepada kalian, aku bingung ingin memasukkan yang mana ketubuh Fuu.'' kata Naruto melihat bidak yang ada ditangannya.

''Masalah bidak, itu terserahmu saja Naruto. Segala pilihannmu, pasti itu yang terbaik.'' kata Rukia meyakinkan Naruto.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalannya dan kembali bersimpuh disamping Fuu.

''Fuu, kau tidak apakan aku jadikan kau peerage menggunakan bidak Pion?'' tanya Naruto mendapat anggukan dari Fuu.

''Tidak masalah Naruto, lakukan sesukamu.''

Naruto akan memasukkan 4 bidak Pion kedalam tubuh Fuu, tapi Fuu menurupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

''A-apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto?'' tanya Fuu dengan muka memerah.

''Ja-jangan salah paham dulu Fuu. Aku bukannya ingin memperkosamu, tapi aku ingin memasukkan bidak ini kedalam tubuhmu.'' kata Naruto menjelaskan kesalah pahaman Fuu.

''Oh.. Hahah, aku pikir kau akan melakukan yang tidak-tidak kepadaku. Naruto cepat lakukan sekarang.'' kata Fuu agar Naruto menjadikan dirinya iblis.

Naruto memasukkan 4 bidak ketubuh Fuu dan muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning dengan lambang kunai cabang tiga yang bersinar dibawah tempat Fuu berbaring.

Setelah selesai proses reinkarnasi, Fuu langsung pingsan karena sedang menyesuaikan diri dengan tubuhnya yang sudah menjadi iblis.

Skip~~~

Setelah semua sudah direinkarnasikan menjadi iblis dan tak sadarka diri alias pingsan, lalu mereka sadar kembali.

Semua bidak Naruto telah habis dan hanya menyisakan bidak Queen.

*Peerage Naruto beserta Naruto:

-Naruto : King

\- ? : Queen

-Gaara : 2 Rook

-Shikamaru : 2 Bishop

-Ichigo : 2 Knight

\- Fuu : 4 Pion

-Rukia : 4 Pion

.

.

''Oh ya, nanti malam kalian ingin ikut denganku atu tidak?'' tanya Naruto yang duduk disofa sambil menonton TV bersama teman-teman iblisnya.

''Kemana?'' tanya Ichigo yang duduk disamping Naruto bertanya tentang tujuan teman pirangnya nanti malam.

''Aku ingin memburu iblis liar, sama seperti yang dilakukan semua iblis yang bertempat tinggal didunia manusia. Seperti iblis klan Sitri dan klan Geremory.'' kata Naruto sambil mengambil snak yang berada dimeja untuk ia santap.

''Kami tidak ikut.'' kata Gaara yang mendapat persetujuan dari semuanya, kecuali Gaara dan Naruto.

''Ya, baiklah. Aku akan berangkat sendiri. Dan jika kalian ingin tidur, kalian tidak perlu menungguku pulang, karena aku akan pulang larut malam.'' kata Naruto yang masih mengunyah kacang polong.

.

.

''Baiklah Issei, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba. Saatnya kita memburu iblis liar.'' kata seprang iblis cantik berambut merah kepada peeragenya.

''Rias, lingkaran sihirnya sudah siap.'' kata perempuan berambut darkblue yang sudah menyiapkan lingkaran teleport.

 **SIINNGG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **00:14** **pm.**

 **SIINNGG**

muncul linkaran sihir berwarna merah disebuah gedung tua yang sudah tak layak untuk dihuni. Lingkaran tersebut mengeluarkan lima iblis yang berniat membasmi iblis liar. Tapi sesampainya mereka digedung tua, bukan iblis liar yang mereka temukan, melainkan sosok bertopeng berambut pirang yang membelakangi mereka.

''Siapa kau?'' tanya iblis sexy bernama Rias kepada sosok bertopeng yang memunggunginya.

Sosok bertopeng tersebut membalikkan badannya karena ada orang yang memanggilnya. Sosok bertopeng dengan poni kirinya yang dikepit kesisi kiri, menampakkan dua matanya yang berwarna merah darah dengan tiga tomoe disetiap bola matanya. Ditangan kirinya, menggenggam sebuah kunai yang berbeda dengan kunai-kunai lainnya, yaitu kunai bercabang tiga.(yang belum pernah liat, cari di google '' kunai milik minato''). Mata merah yang bersinar dalam gelap, menatap rombongan iblis yang baru datang.

''Aku tanya sekali lagi, siapa kau?'' kata Rias yang sudah hampir habis kesabarannya.

''Siapa? Aku?'' kata sosok bertopeng tersebut sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, karena hanya dirinya yang ditatap rombongan tersebut.

''Iya kau.''

''Mungkin kau bisa mencari namaku diinternet.'' perkataan pemuda bertopeng tersebut membuat Issei emosi, karena ia merasa kekasihnya dihina.

''Kurang ajar kau. Rasakan ini...'' Issei berlari kearah pemuda tersebut dengan kecepatan tinggi.

'' **Dragon Shot** ''

Issei menembakkan leser setelah muncul sarung tangan besi warna merah dengan kirinya.

 **Wuss**

Tembakan Issei meluncur dengan cepat kearah pemuda yang masih berdiri dengan tegapnya. Sinar leser tersebut terus meluncur kearah pemuda dan...

 **Bumm**

 **SING**

Ledakan terjadi yang membakar tanah dan benda-benda yang tak jauh dari ledakan tersebut. Setelah ledakan terjadi, muncul kilatan warna kuning didepan Issei dan mengeluarkan sosok bertopeng rubah yang masih dalam keadaan baik, tanpa lecet sedikit pun.

'Ce-cepat sekali.' bati semua iblis yang menyaksikan kecepatan sosok bertopeng rubah tersebut.

 **''Tsukoyomi''**

''Akh.'' tanpa sengaja, Issei menatap mata merah yang menyebabkan Issei jatuh terkapar ditanah. Tapi berbeda dengan jiwa Issei yang entah berada dimana.

~Dunia Tsukoyomi~

Issei berada didalam sebuah ruangan yang gelap, dengan posisinya yang seperti orang disalip disebuah tiang kayu. Didepannya, sosok bertopeng rubah yang menggenggam sebuah katana sambil menatap Issei dengan mata merahnya.

 **Jrass**

''Ak''

 **Jrass**

''Akhkhaaakh..''

 **Jrass**

''Akhk..'' erangan kesakitan keluar dari mulut Issei ketika sosok tersebut menusukkan katanya ketubuh Issei berulang kali.

''Kau berada didunia ilusi Tsukoyomi, kau akan merasakan penyiksaan sampai selesai.'' (author lupa jangka waktu penyiksaan didunia Tsukoyomi. Jadi, jika ada reader-san yang tau jangka waktu penyiksaan Tsukoyomi, tolong tulis dikotak Review. Karena, kemungkinan akan author pakai untuk melawan Raiser).

''Akh...kakh..shekhk..'' ruangan tersebut dipenuhi dengan suara Issei yang menyayat telinga.

~Dunia Tsukoyomi~and

''Kau... Beraninya kau membuat issei seperti itu.'' kata Rias yang melihat Issei jatuh terkapar tak berdaya.

''Koneko.'' kata Rias mendapat anggukan oleh Koneko.

Mengerti apa maksud Rias, Koneko berlari kearah sosok bertopeng dengan mengepalkan tangannya, untuk meninju sosok tersebut.

''Hyaahhh.''

 **Tap**

Sebelum sebuah tinjuan mengenai wajah sang pemuda, sebuah tangan terlebih dahulu menangkap kepalan kecil tersebut.

'Di-dia bisa menangkap tinjuku?'' batin Koneko terkejut, karena pemuda tersebut bisa menangkap tinjunya. Biasanya, siapa saja yang terkena tinjunya, pasti akan terpental.

''Tinjumu lumayan kuat, tapi energi Senjutsumu masih kurang Neko-chan. Kau harus memperbanyak energi Senjutsumu dengan menyerap energi alam, agar Yin dan Yang bisa seimbang.'' setelah memberi nasihat kepada Koneko, sosok bertopeng tersebut melempar Koneko kearah pohon yang tak jauh darinya.

''Koneko.'' Rias dan Akeno berteriak khawatir dengan Koneko yang akan membentur pohon. Tapi sebelum Koneko menyentuh pohon...

 **''Kagebunshin no Jutsu.''**

'poof'

Muncul sosok bertopeng rubah satu lagi dibelakang Koneko dan menangkap tubuhnya, menyebabkan Neko kecil tersebut tidak jadi membentur pohon. Setelah menurunkan Koneko, sosok bunshin tersebut menghilang menjadi kepulan asap.

'Dia bias menggandakan dirinya ?' batin para iblis terkejut dengan kemampuan sosok bertopeng rubah tersebut.

''Ke-kenapa kau...'' Rias, Akeno, dan Kiba, termasuk Koneko, merasa bingung, mengapa sosok tersebut menangkap Koneko agar tak membentur pohon.

''Rias... Tujuanku kesini bukan untuk bertarung dengan kalian, melainkan hanya untuk membasmi iblis-iblis liar yang sangat meresahkan warga. Beberapa anak-anak dan orang-orang dewasa, menghilang dengan misterius. Dan setelah aku selidiki, orang-orang tersebut dimakan iblis liar. Jadi jangan menyerangku lagi, karena aku tidak ingin melukai kalian. Soal Issei, kau jangan khawatir karena aku hanya memberinya ilusi 'ringan' kepadanya. Besok, ia akan sadar kembali. Baiklah, karena sudah larut malam, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa.''

Tapi sebelum sosok tersebut menghilang, ia mengucapkan sesuatu sekecil mungkin agar mereka tidak mendengarnya.

'' **Tsukoyomi kai.** '' kata sang Kitsune melepas jurus Tsukoyominya.

Sosok bertopeng rubah menghilang bersama lingkaran sihir warna kuning dengan lambang kunai cabang tiga.

 **SIINNGG**

''Rias, apa kau mengenal pemuda tadi?'' tanya Akeno yang berada disamping Rias.

''Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya.''

''Tapi... Kenapa sosok tadi mengenal nama Bochou dan Issei senpai ?'' tanya Koneko yang sudah berkumpul dengan yang lainnya.

''Entahlah... Aku juga tidak tau. Lebih baik, kita kembali kerumah masing-masing. Kiba, bisa kau urus Issei ? Tolong antar Issei kerumahnya.'' kata Rias yang memperhatikan Issei sedang terkapar tak berdaya.

Kiba berjalan mendekati Issei dan menggendong Issei dibahu kanannya.(author gak tau ndeskripsiin posisinya). Sebenarnya Kiba tidak ingin menolong Issei, tapi dendam dengan Issei dan Rias tidak akan merubah semuanya. Sama seperti yang Naruto katakan kepada kiba, ''Kiba, tidak ada gunanya kau dendam dengan pedang Exalibur, itu tidak akan merubah semuanya.''. Jadi Kiba mencoba mengikhlaskan sahabatnya pergi, tapi tak menutupi jika masih ada rasa tidak suka kepada Issei dan Rias.

''Baiklah, ayo kita pergi.''

 **SIINNGG**

.

.

 **T.B.C**

 **.**

.

 **Hai minna-san, jumpa lagi dengan saya author lio-kun11. Kali ini kita memasuki sesi ''Jawab Review.'' yang kedua. Ini dia acaranyaaa.**

 **1\. Konekodragneel**

 **''Thor apakah Naruto bisa mode Rikuudonya ?''**

 **Jwb**

''Bisa. Ya, Naruto bisa menggunakan mode Rikuudonya. Tapi, mungkin tidak terlalu kuat seperti dulu. Karna selama berlatih bersama Rikuudo, Naruto jarang berlatih mode Rikuudo.''

 **2\. Namikaze DIAN**

 **''Senpai mau tanya, bisa gak cerita bahasa inggris dijadiin bahasa indonesia ? Soalnya mau baca''**

 **Jwb**

''Emm, gimana ya ? Mungkin bisa, diartikan kedalam bahasa indonesia menggunakan Google translit. Itu mungkin, karna author belum pernah mencoba dan tidak tau caranya. Mungkin Dian-san perlu bertanya kepada author yang lebih tau tentang mengartikan bahasa dalam fanfic, soalnya Lio-kun masih author baru. Hehe.''

 **3\. The ereaser**

 **Jwb**

 **''Seperti biasa, kau dan yang lainnya pecundang yang banyak alasan. Bilang aja otak kau tak mampu melanjutkan fic sampah kau ini.''**

 **Jwb**

''Gomenasai ereaser-san, saya memang banyak urusan disekolah sebagai anggota osis yang mengakibatkan saya harus down selama sebulan kemarin, itu bukan alasan belaka. Dan banyak alasan bukanlah ciri-ciriku. Ketika aku sudah berjanji aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku, karna itulah jalan hidup. Jika dibilang tidak sanggup, kau benar. Tapi bukan tak sanggup melanjutkan fic ini, tapi aku tidak sanggup melihat para reder yang menunggu fic saya terlalu lama, karna itu saya minta maaf kepada semuanya jika saya cuti sebulan. Dan juga terima kasih atas ''pujiannya'' tentang fic saya. Maaf bila saya berbicara terlalu panjang, sekian..terimakasih.''

 **4\. TEGAR-kun**

 **''Yaah thor kok gitu? Gak update 1 bulan ?''**

 **Jwb**

''Mau gimana lagi Tegar-san, sebenarnya author juga gak mau kayak gini. Tapi tenang, ini udah Up kok. Selamat membaca.''

 **5\. Tsukasa**

 **''Hah~ libur sebulan ya? Ok'lah tapi janji ya 1 Agustus wordnya dipanjangin minimal 3 k maks 4k. Huahahaha...**

 **Oh ya Lio-san, review chap lalu ada reviewer yang bernama Awal Uciha, saranin masukin Masamune date dari anime Basara. Gue setuju sarannya tuh, bila perlu Sanada Yukimura juga. Buat interaksi mereka seperti Naruto dan Sasuke buat mereka jadi rival, tapi kalau duet bikin greget.''**

 **Jwb**

''Masamune dan Sanada ya? Hmmm. Sepertinya berat Tsukasa-san, karena author sedikit kurang paham dengan anime tersebut. Lagi pula sebulan yang lalu author udah siapin semuanya, jadi gak tau deh saran anda dan Awal Uciha akan author masukin apa gak. Tapi akan author usahaain masukin dichap depaaaaanya lagi, tapi jika tidak bisa author masukin...yah...author mohon maaf Tsukasa-san. Baiklah, terimakasih sarannya.

 **6\. Kakek Legend**

 **''Klo author-san takut hubungan iblis dan malaikat, tenang, ane punya solusi yang berlian perak emas tembaga logam besi, ok. Jika Naruto udah master fuinjutsu, buat aja Naruto menyerap aura iblisnya digulungan fuin, hingga hanya menyisakan energi sihir beserta kekuatan beserta fisik meliputi umur dan penuaan.. Jadi klau aura iblisnya udah lenyap, Evil Pieces berubah menjadi Human Pieces.''**

 **Jwb**

''Ide berlian perak emas tembaga logam besi Jiji bagus juga. Tapi bukan Naruto yang author permasalahkan, melainkan Gabriel. Bayangkan, Tenshin tidak diperbolehkan menikah dan berhubungan badan. Jika menikah dab berhubungan badan akan menjadi Da-Tenshin, sedangkan Gabriel tidak ingin menjadi Da-Tenshin dan akan terus mengabdi kepada Tuhan. Masalahnya jika Gabriel dan Naruto melakukan...ehem..itu..yang itu...ano..ikkeh-ikkeh kimochi, Gabriel akan menjadi Da-Tenshin. Dan dific ini, Naruto tidak bisa segel fuin sama kayak dicannon. Sebenarnya ide Jiji boleh juga, tapi seperti yang author bilang, Naruto gak bisa segel fuinjutsu. Baiklah Jiji, terima kasih sarannya.

 **7\. Naruto no Ramen**

 **''Senpai tolong tambahin Sona ke Harem Naruto, soalnya diakan loli(bagi saya), dan Serafall juga senpai. Dah itu aja, SEMANGAT TERUS tulis fic nya, dattebayou. Hehehe...**

 **Jwb**

''Tambahin Sona ke harem Naruto sih..author setuju-setuju aja, karena Sona itu memang loli. Tapi tambahin atau tidaknya itu tergantung banyak reader yang setuju atau tidaknya kalu author masukin Sona. Semoga banyak yang setuju, karena author penggemar loli. Waaaah loli~...karungin, karungiiin. Dan juga terimakasih semangatnya, ttebayo.

 **Hai minna, jumpa lagi dengar author Lio-kun11.**

 **Oh ya, author minta maaf nih sebulan yang lalu author gak Up, jadi gini deh...nunda. Tapi gimana guys fic kali ini, apa sudah panjang wordnya? Sudah greget ceritanya? Kalu belum...author minta maaf, jika sudah...alhamdulillah, heh** **e. Oh ya, mungkin dichap ini masih banyak kesalahan-kesalahan yang author lakukan dengan gaya tulisannya atau bahasanya dan ada beberapa kata yang susah dimengerti. Jadi author minta maaf lagi. B** **aiklah jumpa lagi. Jaa Na.**


	6. LEMON PEDO

Chapter 6

 **Disclaimer :**

 **-Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-High School DxD : Iciei Ishibumi**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : typo,abal,gaje,lime,lemon( di chapter ini )**

 **Summary :** Naruto Uzumaki, pahlawan Konoha yang telah mengalahkan Kaguya. Tapi ia harus menggorbankan dirinya dan terjebak didimensi lain untuk selama-lamanya. Dengan kekuatannya yang tidak sengaja tersegel, bagaimana cara Naruto mendamaikan dimensi barunya bersama teman iblisnya ?

.

.

Hah~ lebih indah jika cerita diawali dengan pagi yang segar. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini, karena hari ini diawali dengan pagi-pagi buta yang mana keadaan masih gelap dan orang-orang masih tidur, termasuk para iblis.

Disebuah rumah yang lumayan besar, lebih tepatnya disebuah kamar yang ditempati oleh pemuda pirang dengan poni menutupi mata kirinya yang tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan fisik pemuda tersebut. Dikepalanya terdapat sepasang telinga rubah berwarna orange dan dibelakang tubuhnya terdapat satu ekor..eh? Bukan, lebih tepatnya sembilan ekor yang berada dibalik selimut dan hanya menampakkan setengah ekornya saja yang bergoyang-goyang. Goyangan ekor rubah tersebut beberapa kali menggesek hidung sang pemuda, yang menyebabkan pemuda pirang merasa terganggu tidurnya.

''Ngghh. Jangan mengganggu Sasuke..'' pemuda pirang mengira yang mengganggu tidurnya adalah temannya masa lalunya.

Ekor itu terus bergoyang kesana kemari layaknya penari dangdut koplo yang ingin mencari perhatian penonton.

 **Slub**

''Huaajheemm.''

Salah satu ujung ekor memasuki hidung Naruto, menyebabkan sang empu bersin dengan lebaynya.

''Ck, siapa sih yang meng... Ak?'' setelah Naruto menyibakkan selimutnya kesamping, ia sangat terkejut dengan keadaannya yang sekarang.

''HUUAAAAAAA''

~~Dikamar sebelah~~

''Huaa mak ngkau ! Huh~ untung saja jantungku tidak lepas. Kuso, siapa sih yang teriak-teriak.'' kata seorang berambut orange yang bernama Ichigo sambil turun dari kasur dan berjalan keluar. Setelah membuka pintu, Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Rukia berlari kearah kamar yang ada disebelah kamarnya. Ichigo yang melihat mereka berlari melewati kamarnya, ikut menyusul robongan lari maraton dadakan yang baru saja melewatinya.

Setelah mereka sampai didepan pintu dengan poster gambar ramen, Shikamaru langsung membuka pintu dengan cepat.

 **Cklek**

 **Brak**

''NARUTOO.''

Mereka tidak menemukan Naruto didalam kamarnya, melainkan hanya beberapa benda dan gumpalan selimut yang berada diatas kasur. Tapi selimut itu agak aneh, karena gumpalan tersebut lebih besar dari selimut yang lain. Yang membuat mereka heran ketika selimut itu bergerak.

 **Srek**

''Ek? Na-Naruto, apa itu kau ?'' Shikamaru yang akan mendekati gumpalan selimut tersebut mengurungkan niatnya, karena sesuatu didalam selimut menghentikan langkah Shikamaru.

''Jangan mendekat.'' perintah sosok tersebut menghentikan langkah kaki Shikamaru.

''Memangnya kenapa Naruto ?'' tanya Rukia yang merasa heran dengan sikap Naruto.

 **Srek**

Sepertinya Naruto memutar badannya, terlihat dari selimutnya yang berputar, menandakan Naruto berputar kearah lain.

''Naruto, kenapa denganmu?'' tanya Gaara yang merasakan aneh dengan sikapnya Naruto, biasanya Naruto tidak pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Naruto menurunkan selimut dengan perlahan dan hanya menampakkan kepalanya yang membelakangi mereka.

''Ehk ?'' semua yang berada didepan pintu terkejut dengan sepasang telinga rubah dikepala Naruto.

 **Srek**

Naruto menyibak semua selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan sembilan ekor yang melampai keluar dari balik celana belakangnya. Naruto membalikkan badannya menghadap teman-temannya dengan muka kusut.

''Pffttt... Bhahahaha...'' semua tertawa melihat keadaan Naruto yang sekarang. Bukannya membantu memecahkan masalah, justru menertawakan Naruto dengan Gaara yang tertawa paling keras. Biasanya ia tidak pernah tertawa sekeras itu, tapi melihat wajah Naruto dengan sepasang telinga rubah, menjadikan hal terlucu yang pernah Gaara lihat. Ia tidak akan melupakan hal ini seumur hidupnya.

Sedangkan Naruto, yang ditertawakan seperti itu, wajahnya langsung memerah marah dan malu yang membuatnya tambah imut.

''Kalian... Bukannya membantuku, malah menertawakanku. Hmp.'' kata Naruto sambil merajuk dengan wajah imutnya.

''Hei Naruto, awalnya kau sangat tampan ketika aku baru sampai sini, tapi sekarang..hahah..kau...kau...sangat imut.. Hahaha.''

''Ngh ? Ada apa sih ribut-ribut. Eh?'' Fuu masuk kedalam ruangan dengan wajah khas bangun tidur karena ada keributan yang mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Ketika Fuu hendak protes, ia urungkan niatnya karena melihat sesuatu yang menarik dan berteriak...

''Uwaahh imutnya...'' Fuu berlari kearah Naruto dan memainkan pipi Naruto setelah sampai ditujuan.

''Ne, dimana kalian menemukan ini ? Apa aku boleh memeliharanya ? Boleh ya? Boleh ya? Aku pasti akan mengurusnya dan memandikannya.'' kata Fuu yang tetap memainkan pipi Naruto dengan menjewernya.

''Pfff..bhuahaha...''lagi-lagi mereka tertawa karena kepolosan Fuu.

''Kenapa kalian tertawa. Jika kalian tidak ingin menjawab, aku tanya saja sama si kawaii ini. Ne, apa kamu mau menjadi hewan peliharaanku ?''tanya Fuu dengan polosnya yang mengira Naruto adalah sesuatu yang bisa dipelihara.

'' 'Aaaaa.. Aku bukan HEWAAAN.''

Dan pagi-pagi buta hari ini diakhiri dengan teriakan frustasi dari Naruto.

.

.

''Huaah...hah...ha...hah...''

''Issei, kau tidak apa-apa ?'' tanya iblis sexy berambut merah dan beberapa iblis berdiri disampingnya, seperti Akeno, Kiba Koneko.

''Bochou? Ah! Aku bermimpi kita bertemu dengan sosok bertopeng rubah dan...''

''Itu bukan mimpi Issei-kun, tadi malam kita memang bertemu sosok bertopeng tersebut dan kau pingsan mendadak.'' kata Rias memotong perkataan Issei.

''Pingsan ? Tapi...tapi aku berada disebuah ruangan dan aku ditusuk berkali-kali oleh sosok tersebut.'' kata Issei yang mengingat dengan jelas siksaan yang tidak akan ia inginkan lagi.

''Sudahlah Rias, Issei, kita tidak perlu membahas itu lagi. Sepertinya sosok tersebut tidak mengancam kita, jadi kita tidak perlu berurusan dengannya.'' kata Akeno yang berdiri disamping Rias.

''Kau benar, yang perlu kita pikirkan adalah siapa sosok tersebut, dan jika perlu akan aku jadikan dia peerage Geremory.'' kata Rias yang membuat Issei cemberut.

''Apa kau lupa Rias ? Aura sosok itu adalah iblis, jadi kemungkinan ia sudah menjadi peerage iblis lain atau ia sudah punya peerage sendiri.'' kata Akeno.

''Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kita akan bekerja sama dengan dia kan?'' kata Rias bersekukuh ingin menjadikan sosok bertopeng Kitsune untuk menjadi bagiannya.

''Hah~ yah, terserahmu sajalah Rias.'' akhirnya Akeno menyerah dengan keras kepalanya dan keegoisan Rias.

.

.

''Naruto coba ceritakan, bagaimana bisa kau seperti tadi ?'' tanya pemuda berambut gaya nanas kepada pemuda berambut kuning/pirang dengan telinga dan ekor rubah yang sudah menghilang.

''Entahlah Shikamaru, aku juga tidak tau. Ketika aku bangun, aku sudah seperti itu.'' kata pemuda bernama Naruto yang duduk disofa.

'Naruto... Naruto.. Cepat kesini. Kunou... Dia.. Cepat Naruto.' suara Yasaka memasuki pikiran dan telinga Naruto.

'Yasaka-san, ada apa? Yasaka-san.' Naruto mencoba membalas telepati batin dari Yasaka, tapi Yasaka sudah memutus telepatinya. Naruto ingin bertelepati kepada Yasaka, tapi ia tidak memiliki ilmu telepati.

''Naruto.''

''Ah? Iya?'' kata Naruto dikejutkan oleh Ichigo yang menepuk bahunya.

''Kau kenapa?''

''Ti-tidak. Emm, baiklah minna, aku ingin pergi dulu, mungkin aku akan kembali besok atau lusa. Baiklah aku pergi dulu.'' Naruto menghilang sebelum mendapat persetujuan dari temannya.

''Dia kenapa ?'' tanya Ichigo yang mendapat gelengan dari semuanya, termasuk author.

.

.

 **SING**

Muncul kilatan warna kuning disamping Yokai paruh baya yang memiliki rambut warna kuning dengan wajah yang masih terlihat cantik.

''Yasaka-san ada apa ini?'' tanya pemuda yang datang bersama kilatan kuning tersebut.

''Naruto, Kunou...'' kata Yasaka sambil menunjuk Yokai kecil yang memiliki ekor dan telinga rubah sedang menghancurkan beberapa bangunan.

Pemuda yang bernama Naruto mengikuti arah Yasaka menunjuk dan menemukan sosok kecil, rambut warna kuning yang sedang menghancurkan beberapa bangunan dan ada dua Yokai yang mencoba menenangkan Kunou, tapi Kunou tidak ingin berhenti dan terus memberontak sambil berteriak...

''TIDAAK.. Aku tidak akan berhenti... Kunou tidak mau berhenti sebelum Kunou bertemu dengan Onii-chan.'' kata Kunou sambil meninju bangunan yang hancur separuh.

''Iya Kunou-sama, tapi Kunou-sama harus berhenti dan tenang dulu.'' kata Yokai Harimau yang dibantu dengan Yokai Beruang.

''Tidaak.. Kunou mau Onii-chan.. Kunou ingin Onii-chan.''

''Naruto, tolong ya ?'' tanya Yasaka dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

''Kunou.. Onii-chan sudah ada disini'' kata Yasaka yang berhasil membuat Kunou berhenti menghancurkan bangunan.

Kunou melihat kearah Yasaka dan disamping Yasaka berdiri Naruto yang memandang kearahnya.

''ONIII-CHAAANN.'' kunou berlari kearah Naruto sambil meneriakkan kata 'Onii-chan'.

Naruto menekuk lutut kanannya dan menyentuhkan ditanah untuk merendahkan tubuhnya, agar Kunou bisa memeluk tubuhnya.

''Onii-chan, kemana saja Onii-chan? Kunou rindu Onii-chan.'' kata Kunou sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto.

''Ne, baru berpisah beberapa hari langsung rindu ?'' tanya Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap kepala Kunou.

''Naruto, aku serahkan Kunou padamu. Turuti semua yang Kunou inginkan, walaupun itu yang aneh-aneh. Maaf merepotkanmu Naruto.'' kata Yasaka yang membuat perasaan Naruto tidak enak ketika Yasaka mengatakan 'walaupun itu yang aneh-aneh'.

Yasaka dan Naruto masuk kedalam dengan Kunou yang berada digendongan Naruto. Soal bangunan yang hancur, itu urusan para Yokai yang lain.

.

.

Malam telah tiba, waktunya tidur bagi para Yokai termasuk Naruto sendiri, kecuali beberapa Yokai yang menjaga keamanan. Sekarang, mari kita lihat sosok pirang yang bernama Naruto. Naruto tidur disebuah kamar yang pernah ia tempati dulu. Tidur Naruto kurang nyenyak, karena ketika Naruto ingin menghadap kekanan atau kekiri sangat susah. Bukan karena Kunou yang berada diatas perutnya, melainkan ada sesuatu dipergelangan tangannya dan kakinya. Karena merasa terganggu dengan benda yang melingkari tangan dan kakinya, akhirnya Naruto tersadar dari tidurnya.

''Ngghh~ Kenapa tanganku susah digerakin ya?'' kata Naruto yang ingin mengucek matanya, tapi tangannya susah untuk bergerak.

Naruto melihat kearah tangannya dan reaksi Naruto adalah...

''APA-APAAN INII ?'' teriak Naruto ketika melihat tangan dan kakinya diikat dengan tali yang sudah dilapisi energi, sehingga Naruto sulit untuk memutus tali tersebut. Posisi Naruto saat ini terlentang dengan membentuk huruf X karena tangan dan kakinya diikat.

 **Cklek**

Seekor Yokai yang ternyata Kunou memasuki ruangan tersebut.

''Kau sudah bangun Onii-chan? Ini masih larut malam loh.'' tanya Kunou yang membuat Naruto bernafas lega, karena ia bisa meminta Kunou untuk melepaskan ikatannya.

''Kunou-chan, bisa kau melepaskan ikatan Onii-chan ?'' kata Naruto meminta tolong kepada Kunou. Kunou mendekat kearah tangan Naruto dan meraih tangan Naruto yang terikat tali. Tapi Kunou mendekat bukan untuk melepas ikatannya, melainkan memperkencang ikatannya.

 **Sret**

''Ah? Kunou, mengapa kau tidak melepas ikatannya?''

''Aku sudah susah payah mengikat Onii-chan, dan kenapa aku harus melepaskan Onii-chan ?'' kata Kunou membuat Naruto terkejut.

''Ja-jadi ikatan ini...kau yang mengikatnya.'' tanya Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kunou. Dan Kunou naik keatas perut Naruto.

''Tapi kenapa Kunou-chan?''

''Kunou ingin Onii-chan... Kunou mau Onii-chan.. Dan Kunou menginginkan tubuh Onii-chan.'' kata Kunou sambil membelai leher Naruto yang membuat Naruto merinding disko karena usapan tangan Kunou.

Kunou mengambil pisau yang Kunou sembunyikan dibelakang punggungnya dan mengarahkan keleher Naruto.

''Ku-kunou, apa yang ingin kau lakukan ?'' tanya Naruto yang melihat kunou mengarahkan pisau kelehernya. Kunou tidak menjawab membuat Naruto memejamkan matanya, karena ia pikir inilah ajalnya.

 **Srek srek srek** **srek**

Naruto mengira bahwa dirinya telah mati, tapi ia salah karena Kunou bukan berniat membunuhnya, tapi merobek baju dan celananya yang hanya menyisakan celana dalamnya saja. Naruto melihat kunou sudah meletakkan pisaunya dimeja dan Kunou kembali naik keperut Naruto.

''Ku-Kunou, jangan lakukan ini.'' perintah Naruto ketika Kunou mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Naruto, tapi Kunou tak mengindahkan larangan Naruto dan tetap mendekatkan wajahnya. Beberapa centi lagi, bibir kecil Kunou menyentuh bibir Naruto. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan kekiri agar Kunou tidak dapat menyentuh bibirnya. Tapi perkiraan Naruto salah, Kunou memegang pipi kanan dan kiri Naruto dengan kuat agar ia bisa merasakan bibir Onii-channya.

 **~~lime and lemon on~~ yang gak suka lemon, bisa skip kok. Atau tekan tombol back.**

''Kuno.. Hmpp..'' perkataan Naruto terpotong karena Kunou sudah mencium bibirnya.

''Hmmmh...'' suara desahan Kunou yang melumat bibir Naruto menggunakan bibirnya.

Naruto terbuai dengan lumatan Kunou yang berantakan karena ini baru pertama untuk Kunou. Naruto membalas lumatan bibir Kunou, tapi hanya beberapa detik saja karena Naruto sadar, yang mereka lakukan ini salah.

'Kuso.. Bagaimana Kunou bisa menbuatku terbuai ? Ck, siapa sih yang mengajari Kunou semua ini ?' batin Naruto frustasi, apakah ia harus menerusakan ini atau memaksa Kunou menghentikan ini.

Lumatan Kunou beralih keleher Naruto dimana tempat titik sensitif Naruto berada.

''Ahkhn.. Khunou..hentikan..ahn.'' erangan dan desahan keluar dari mulut Naruto ketika Kunou berhasil menemukan titik sensitif Naruto.

''Ah..haah...ahh..ahmpp..'' Naruto mencoba meredam desahannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat.

''Onii-chan.. Hmm... Onii-chan.. Onii-chan..'' desah Kunou menyebut Naruto berkali-kali sambil terus menghisap leher Naruto yang meninggalkan bercak merah dileher Naruto.

Setelah puas dengan menghisap dan menjilat leher Naruto, Kunou berpindah kebawah menuju penis Naruto yang masih terbungkus dengan celana dalam hitamnya.

''Kunou... Jangan.'' cegah Naruto ketika Kunou akan membuka celana dalamnya, tapi larangan seperti apa pun yang ditujukan kepada Kunou, tidak akan pernah dipedulikan olehnya.

 **Srek**

tangan kecil Kunou merobek celana dalam Naruto dengan mudahnya, dan tampaklah penis Naruto yang indah bagi kaum hawa.

''Ahhk..Kunou...hentikan.'' Naruto panik saat Kunou memegang batang penis Naruto dan menaik turunkan penisnya, seperti orang mengocok botol soda.

''Onii-chan diam saja.'' kata Kunou sambil menjilat kepala penis Naruto.

''Ah~ ssssh khunou~...'' desah Naruto merasakan nikmat yang ingin ia tolak.

Setelah puas menjilati penis Naruto sampai becek, Kunou mencoba memasukkan kepala penis Naruto kedalam mulutnya yang kecil.

''Akh..'' erangan kesakitan keluar dari mulut Naruto ketika gigi Kunou mengenai kepala penisnya.

''Nghp'' Kunou mencoba memasukkan penis Naruto lebih dalam lagi, tapi tidak bisa karena mulut Kunou terlalu kecil, jadi hanya muat kepalanya saja. Tapi Kunou tak kehabisan akal untuk membuat Naruto pasrah dibuatnya.

''Slurp~..''

"Ahhn~~ Kunhou~''

''Slurp~~..''

''Henthikan..Kunhou.''

''Slurph~'' Kunou menghisap kepala penis Naruto dengan kuat, yang menyebabkan penis Naruto menegang dan lebih besar dari yang tadi.

Setelah lima belas menit Kunou menghisap penis Naruto dengan kuat, penis Naruto berdenyut menandakan ia akan memulai orgasme yang pertama.

''Slurp~~''

''Ahhk Khu~nou~. Aku... Aku ingin keluar.. Akh..ku- KUNOUU-CHAAN.''

Croot croot

Tidak sia-sia Kunou menghisap penis Naruto sampai mulutnya pegal, akhirnya Naruto keluar juga.

Kunou menelan sperma Naruto dengan susah payah,karena besarnya penis Naruto untuk mulutnya. Setelah puas menghisap habis sisa sperma Naruto, Kunou melepaskan penis Naruto dari mulutnya, walaupun dengan susah payah.

Slerp~ slerp~

Kunou menjilati seperma yang meluber kebatang penis Naruto. Setelah memastikan penis Naruto dipenuhi dengan air liurnya, Kunou menatap Naruto yang terengah-engah.

''Onii-chan, punyamu nikmat.''

Kunou turun dari ranjang, membuat Naruto bersyukur karena ia mengira bahwa siksaan ini telah berakhir. Tapi perkiraannya lagi-lagi salah, ternyata Kunou turun dari ranjang hanya untuk melepas semua pakaiannya.

Setelah melepas semua pakaiannya, Kunou menduduki dada Naruto yang menyebabkan vagina kecil Kunou menghadap kewajah Naruto.

''Onii-chan..'' kata Kunou yang langsung melumat bibir Naruto dengan ganas, yang langsung disambut oleh Naruto, karena dirinya sudah pasrah.

''Hmmp~'' Kunou menggesekkan vaginanya kedada Naruto, menyebabkan desahan keluar dari mulut Kunou yang tertahan bibirnya Naruto.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berciuman, Kunou melepaskan ciumannya karena pasokan udara yang hampir habis.

''Hah..hah..hahh.. Kunou.. hah..sudah cukup ya?'' tanya Naruto kepada Kunou dengan muka memelas. Tapi Kunou mengacuhkan permohonan Naruto dan mendekatkan dada kirinya yang rata kemulut Naruto.

''Onii-chan, hisap.'' perintah Kunou yang langsung dilaksanakan Naruto, karena dirinya sudah pasrah dengan keadaannya yang sekarang.

''Slurp~''

''Ahh~ Onii-chan...''

Kunou menarik badannya kembali karena merasakan geli dan nikmat didada kirinya saat Naruto menghisapnya. Tapi Kunou mendekatkan lagi dada kirinya kemulut Naruto.

''Slurp~''

''Aahhn~~'' Kunou menahan rasa geli yang ia rasakan setiap kali Naruto menghisap dadanya. Setelah merasa sudah cukup dengan dada kirinya, Kunou mendekatkan dada kanannya yang sedari tadi menganggur.

''Slurp~~''

''shsss.. Ahhh~ Onii-chan..''

Kunou merasa tidak tahan dengan semua hisapan Naruto, dan menarik badannya dari wajah Naruto. Sekarang, Kunou memajukan pinggangnya agar sang Onii-chan mengisap benda bawahnya yang telah basah.

''Onii-chan... Jangan lupakan yang ini.'' kata Kunou dengan wajah sayunya, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya meleleh.

'Ka-kawaii.'

Naruto sedikit ragu dengan perintah Kunou yang sudah berlebihan, tapi apa boleh buat, ia tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi selain mamasrahkan tubuhnya kepada Kunou. Mau tidak mau, Naruto harus menghisap vagina Kunou yang mengarah kepadanya. Sebenarnya Naruto bisa saja kabur dari situ menggunakan Hiraishin milik ayahnya, tapi pikiran Naruto sedang panik yang menyebabkan Naruto tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

''Ka-kau yakin Kunou ?'' pertanyaan Naruto mendapat anggukan mantap dari Kunou.

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Kunou, Naruto segera menghisap kemaluan kecil Kunou yang menyebabkan tubuh Kunou bergetar.

''Slurph~''

''Ahh~ Onhii-chaanh..ihhh gheli Onii-chan~''

'Aku harus membuat kunou kelelahan, agar ini semua cepat berakhir sebelum Kunou melakukan yang lebih.'

Hisapan kuat Naruto luncurkan kepada vagina kecil Kunou, membuat tubuh sang empu bergetar.

''SLURPP~~~''

''Ahhh~~ ...Onhii..-chhhaaann~~~.. Pelhan-pelan.. Ihhhh~~''

''SLURPPP~~''

Naruto tak menghiraukan penderitaan Kunou yang menyuruhnya lebih pelan sedikit, dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya.

''SLURRP~~''

''Onhii-chan~...phelanh...ahhn..''

Naruto melancarkan aksinya dengan nenggigit benda kecil seperti kacang yang berada didalam vagina Kunou, menyebabkan Kunou melenguh dengan hebatnya.

''Unggghhh~..ahhhhh~~ apha yangh kau lakhukan Onhii-chaan !?''

''SLURRPP~~''

Dinding-dinding vagina Kunou berdenyut, menandakan ia akan klimaks.

''Onhii-chan... Kunou~..ukhh.. phipis~''

'Ini dia' batin Naruto karena berhasil membuat Kunou akan kelelahan.

''Onhii- ...ONII-CHAAANN~~''

Serrrr

Cairan bening keluar dari kemaluan Kunou yang langsung ditelan habis oleh Naruto.

''Hah...hah...hah..'' suara tarikan nafas Kunou yang berat menandakan ia sangat kelelahan. Setelah nafas Kunou sedikit normal, ia menduduki perut Naruto dan merebakan dirinya diperut Naruto, dengan dada sebagai bantalnya.

''Kunou-chan..kau sudah sangat lelah, lebih baik kau segera tidur.'' kata Naruto yang membuat kunou mendongak untuk melihat wajah Naruto.

''Tidak Onii-chan.. hah..kita masih belum melakukan kemenu utama.'' kata Kunou membuat Naruto melotot tak percaya.

'A-apa ? Di-dia masih belum kelelahan ? Seberapa kuat tenaga Kunou sebenarnya ?'

''Onii-chan, aku akan mulai.''

Kunou bangun dari rebahannya dan menuju ke bawah untuk mengocok penis Naruto, agar menegang lagi.

''Ah..''

Setelah penis Naruto menegang, Kunou menghentikan kegiatannya dan memposisikan vaginanya didepan kepala penis Naruto.

''Ahk ! Ku-Kunou jangan. Bagaimana jika kau hamil ?'' tanya Naruto yang khawatir Kunou akan hamil diumurnya yang masih sembilan tahun (emang bisa ya ?). Tapi sebuah suara dari luar ruangan membuat Naruto melongo tak percaya.

''Naruto.. Kunou sedang tidak dalam masa subur kok, jadi kamu mengeluarkan didalam tidak masalah.'' kata sebuah suara dari luar yang ternyata Yasaka yang berada didepan pintu kamar.

'Kuso..anak dan mama sama saja.' batin Naruto.

''Onii-chan, kau dengar sendirikan ? Mama sudah memperbolehkan kita untuk melakukan ini, jadi Onii-chan diam saja dan nikmati permainan Kunou.''

Kunou menyentuhkan kepala penis Naruto ke vaginanya dan mendorong pinggulnya dengan pelan.

Kunou berjuang keras untuk memasukkan penis Naruto kedalam kemaluannya, dengan rasa sakit yang ia tahan.

''Ukh.'' Kunou meringis ketika merasakan sakit ketika kepala penis Naruto memasuki kemaluannya.

''Kunou, ja-jangan.''cegah Naruto agar Kunou tidak menghancurkan masa depannya sendiri.

''Kunou, jika kau melakukan ini, aku akan membencimu.'' terpaksa, Naruto mengatakan hal itu agar Kunou menghentikan tindakannya.

''Onii-chan akan membenciku ? Itu tidak masalah bagiku, karena aku tetap mencintai Onii-chan.'' kata Kunou membuat Naruto menatap mata Kunou, mencari kebohongan disetiap tatapannya. Nihil, Naruto tidak menemukan kebohongan dari Kunou, tapi tatapan penuh kesungguhan yang ia temukan.

'Jadi selama ini... Kunou mencintaiku ?'

''Akh'' erangan kesakitann keluar dari mulut Kunou yang mendorong pinggulnya lebih dalam lagi.

''Ahhah...sa-sakit..hiks..'' kata Kunou sambil menangis ketika penis Naruto memasuki vaginanya yang kecil.

'Kunou..jadi, ia melakukan ini semua, agar aku tau bahwa ia mencintaiku ?'

''Akkh.'' dinding vagina Kunou menjepit penis Naruto dengan kuat yang menyebabkan Naruto meringis kesakitan.

Kunou menghentikan kegiatannya saat ia merasakan penghalang yang menghambat jalan masuk penis Naruto. Kepala penis Naruto menyentuh selaput Kunou yang membuat Naruto khawatir dengan Kunou yang baru pertama melakukan ini.

''Kunou..''

''Onii-chan.. Daisuki, Aishiteru.''

 **Bless**

''Aaaakkkhh.. Hiks..hiks..s-sakit hiks..'' air mata berjatuhan dari mata Kunou ketika selaput daranya telah sobek, dan darah segar keluar dari vagina Kunou.

Naruto yang tidak tega melihat kunou kesakitan, mengambil inisiatif untuk mencium dan melumat bibir Kunou, agar pikiran Kunou teralih kepada ciuman Naruto.

''Hmmn...hmmnh..ahh..'' desahhan Kunou yang berhasil melupakan rasa sakit dikemaluannya.

Setelah merasa lebih baik, Kunou menggerakka pinggulnya naik turun yang membuat Naruto lagi-lagi meringis dengan vagina Kunou yang melahap setengah penis Naruto, karena vagina Kunou tidak muat untuk menelan semua penis Naruto.

''Ahh~ugghh~haahn..Onii-chan ~''

''Ahh Ku-Kunouhh...sempit akhhh~.'' desah Naruto merasakan kesempitannya kemaluan Kunou yang menjepit kemaluannya.

Kunou terus menaik turunkan pinggulnya sambil menciumi mulut Naruto dan memasukkan lidahnya kemulut Naruto.

''Hmmmnn ahhh...''

''Ahh~~ Onhii-chaannh.''

Setelah sekitar dua puluh menit mereka melakukan aksi mengocok penis Naruto, keduanya akan klimaks bersamaan.

''Onii-chan, Kunou ingin...''

Naruto tau Kunou akan orgasme untuk kedua kalinya, kerena ia juga merasakannya.

''Onii-chaan~ Kunou ingin...ahh..''Kunou merasakan ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari kemaluannya.

''Tidak apa Kunou-chan, keluarkhan saja..ahh..''

''Ahhhhh~.. ONII-CHAAANN..''

''Ughh KUNOU-CHAANN..''

Mereka klimaks bersama-sama, menyebabkan vagina Kunou penuh dengan sperma Naruto dan cairan Kunou sehingga ada beberapa yang keluar dari sela-sela vagina Kunou.

''Hah...haahhh...hahhh.. Onii-chan.. Aku lelah.''

''Tidurlah Kunou-chan.''

''Emm, Onii-chan.. Daisuki...'' kata kunou dengan penis Naruto yang masih berada didalam vagina Kunou.

''Daisuki mo, Kunou-chan. Oyasumi.''

''Oyasumi Onii-chan.''

~~ **Lime and lemon off~~ yang gak suka lemon diatas, sekarang udah bisa baca kok.**

Dan mereka berdua tertidur karena kelelahan. Hemmm ? Diluar ada siapa itu ? Mari kita lihat.

~Diluar kamar~

Seorang Yokai yang ternyata Yasaka, duduk dengan badan yang bermandikan keringat. Dan dengan celana basah diarea V.

''Ah sial, mendengar desahan mereka saja sudah membuatku terangsang.''

Dan Yasaka pergi meninggalkan pintu dengan keringat yang bercucuran.

.

.

Kukuruyukk (gak tau cara nulis suara ayam berkokok, jadi gini deh, kayak perut keroncongan)

Beberapa Yokai ayam melakukan tugasnya dipagi hari, yang menandakan pagi cerah telah dimulai.

Kita lihat dikamar lantai dua, dimana ada dua sejoli beda umur yang tidur dengan badan menyatu. Emmm... Maksudnya kemaluan mereka.

''Nghh.. Aissh, badanku pegal semua.'' kata pemuda iblis bernama Naruto, yang baru bangun dari tidur tidak nyanyaknya.

''Ck.. Ikatannya masih belum dilepas. Kuso.''

Naruto melihat kebawah dan menemukan Kunou yang tertidur dengan wajah imutnya.

'Kawaii.'

Batin Naruto melihat keimutan Kunou yang membuat penisnya menegang lagi.

''Nghh..'' lenguhan Kunou terdengar ketika Kunou bangun dari tudurnya, karena merasakan pergerakan diselangkangannya.

''Onii-chan, kau sudah bangun?'' kata Kunou sambil mendongak untuk melihat wajah tampan Naruto.

''Sudah. Kunou, bisa kau lepaskan ikatan Onii-chan?'' tanya Naruto dibalas gelengan dari Kunou.

''Tidak bisa Onii-chan, selangkangan Kunou terasa nyeri.'' kata Kunou dengan muka memerah mengingat aksi nekatnya tadi malam.

''Itu salahmu sendiri. Kemaluan sekecil itu, kau masukkan kemaluanku dengan paksa.''

Kunou cemberut karena Naruto mengatakan kemaluannya kecil.

''Jadi, apa kita akan terus berposisi seperti ini ?'' tanya Naruto mendapat hendikan bahu dari Kunou.

 **Cklek**

''Kalian sudah bangun rupanya.'' kata sosok yang mendekati mereka.

''Yasaka-san.'' ''Mama.'' kata Naruto dan Kunou bersamaan ketika melihat Yasaka memasuki ruangan.

''Naruto, apa perlu aku mengangkat Kunou dari badanmu ?'' tanya Naruto yang dibalas gelengan cepat dari Naruto.

''Ti-tidak usah Yasaka-san, lebih baik kau melepaskan ikatanku saja.'' kata Naruto yang tidak ingin Yasaka melihat penisnya.

Setelah Yasaka melepas semua ikatan Naruto, Yasaka berpamitan keluar.

''Naruto, aku keluar dulu. Jika Kunou membutuhkan sesuatu, tolong ambilkan ya?''tanya Yasaka dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Setelah Yasaka pergi dari ruangan, Naruto mengangkat pinggul Kunou untuk melepas penisnya dari vagina Kunou.

''Pelan-pelan Onii-chan..ahh..'' kata Kunou yang merasakan nyeri di vaginanya.

Setelah kemaluan mereka berpisah, Naruto merebahkan Kunou disampingnya.

''Ne, Kunou-chan, ayo mandi.'' ajak Naruto setelah turun dari ranjang.

''Onii-chan, apa kau lupa ? Selangkangan Kunou sakit jika digerakkan.''

Mau tak mau, Naruto harus menggendong Kunou sampai kamar mandi.

Skip

.

.

''Yasaka, kau mau kemana ?'' tanya Naruto yang melihat Yasaka berjalan kelantai atas sambil membawa nampan berisi nasi goreng dan segelas air bening.

''Oh, Naruto. Aku ingin keatas, untuk membawakan sarapan untuk Kunou.''

''Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang membawanya.'' kata Naruto mengambil nampan yang dibawa Yasaka.

''Terima kasih ya Naruto. Dari kemarin, aku dan Kunou selalu merepotkanmu.'' kata Yasaka sambil tersenyum.

''Tidak masalah. Aku akan mengantar ini kepada Kunou.'' Naruto menuju keatas untuk membawakan sarapan Kunou.

.

.

'' **Tok tok tok** ''

''Siapa ?" tanya sosok yang ada didalam sambil berbaring.

''Ini aku.''

''Onii-chan~. Jika kau ingin masuk, masuk saja, tidak perlu mengetuk pintu.''kata Yokai kecil sambil merajuk.

 **Cklek**

''Hehehe... Aku cuma ingin kau yang membukakan pintu.'' kata pemuda yang ternyata Naruto dengan nampan ditangannya.

''Mou~... Onii-chan, aku kan tidak bisa berjalan. Setelah semalam kita melakukan itu, jadinya begini.'' kata Kunou dengan menggembungkan pipinya yang membuat dirinya tambah imut.

''Itu salahmu sendiri Kunou-chan. Sekarang kau harus sarapan.'' Naruto mengambil sepiring nasi goreng dan menyerahkannya kepada Kunou.

''Onii-chan, bagaimana aku bisa makan jika aku masih berbaring.''

''Ahahaha, aku lupa. Ayo kubantu.'' Naruto membantu Kunou mendudukkan dirinya dengan perlahan setelah menaruh piringnya kembali.

Setelah Kunou duduk dengan nyaman, Naruto mengambil piring dan duduk dikursi samping Kunou.

''Onii-chan, suapin.'' kata Kunou mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

Beberapa suapan telah masuk kedalam mulut Kunou, suapan kali ini membuat Kunou tertawa cekikikan. Pasalnya, ada sesuatu dikepala Naruto dan dibelakang tubuh Naruto.

''Hihihi...'' suara tawa Kunou sambil menutup mulutnya yang membuat Naruto heran.

''Kenapa tertawa Kunou-chan ?'' kata Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya yang membuat dirinya imut.

''Onii-chan.. Hihihi.. Kau sangat imut.''

Seperti dejavu dengan kata-kata itu, membuat Naruto memegang atas kepalanya. Merasakan ada benda berbulu halus dikepalanya, Naruto menoleh kebelakang tubuhnya. Dan benar saja, sembilan ekor rubah melambai-lambai dengan santainya.

''Kenapa begini lagi, DATTEBAYOOO.''

Teriakan Naruto mengakhiri pagi yang indah dinegeri Yokai hari ini.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

.

.

 **Hah...hah...hah...hah... Capek gila nulisnya. Oklah guys, gomenasai minna, lama updatenya. Selama tiga hari kemarin, ditempat author mati lampu karena ada hujan+angin besar(yah walaupun tidak besar sangat) yang merobohkan beberapa pohon sampai menimpa kabel listrik dipinggir jalan. Hehe jadi curhat nih.**

 **Nah, untuk chap kali ini author tidak balas review dulu guys, padahal banyak banget review yang perlu dibalas guys, maafkan author wahai para reader. Mungkin chap depan akan author balas walau tidak semua.**

 **Oh ya akan author balas beberapa pertanyaan.**

 **''** Naruto tidak menunjukkan identitasnya, tapi Kiba duluan yang mengetahui bahwa sosok bertopeng itu Naruto karena Naruto tanpa sengaja mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya.''

''Kalau Sona pasti akan author masukkan+Koneko. Hmmm...maaf ya kalau ada yang tidak setuju dengan beberapa pair Naruto.''

''Oh ya minna, makasih ya atas pemberitahuan waktu dunia ilusi Tsukoyomi,''

 **Hai minna, jumpa lagi dengan fic lemon dichapter ini. Hahaha, pasti minna-san kecewa ya karena lemonnya garing abissss. Sumimasen/Gomenasai minna, author gak pernah nonton yang gituan, jadinya butuh waktu untuk membaca yang ada unsur lemonnya (** seperti dejavu dengan kata-kata itu ?).

 **Oh iya, author lupa bilang. Untuk fic yang berjudul ''Naruto murid baru'', author gak up dulu, karena harus mengumpulkan data-datanya lagi guys. Soalnya, data-data yang sudah author kumpulkan... KEHAPUUUSS. Huhuhu~. Padahal itu udah sampai chapter 7 guys, bangke lah delete~. Kuso teme. Hah~, tapi gak apalah, yang penting author tetap semangat. Ochinchin#plak. Mulut anda kotor, gak pantas jadi author. Hahaha..**

 **Oh ya minna, mungkin beberapa minggu lagi author akan membuat fic baru yang berjudul ''My Life''. Fic tersebut menceritakan tentang kehidupan sang author, yang mana fic tersebut sangat membosanka untuk minna-san baca. Haha.. Ba** **iklah, jumpa lagi di chap depan. Jaa Na.**


	7. Telinga dan Ekor Kitsune ?

Chapter 7

 **Disclaimer :**

 **-Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-High School DxD : Iciei Ishibumi**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : typo,abal,gaje,lime,lemon**

 **Summary :** Naruto Uzumaki, pahlawan Konoha yang telah mengalahkan Kaguya. Tapi ia harus menggorbankan dirinya dan terjebak didimensi lain untuk selama-lamanya. Dengan kekuatannya yang tidak sengaja tersegel, bagaimana cara Naruto mendamaikan dimensi barunya bersama teman iblisnya ?

.

 **Oh ya minna, peringatan di chapter ini dan chapter seterusnya akan ada alur yang gak jelas. Dan masih banyak tulisan yang gak jelas karena sebuah huruf yang keserempet jari.**

.

''Hei Shikamaru, kau tau kemana Naruto pergi ?'' tanya pemuda orange sambil menonton TV.

Sedangkan iblis yang dipanggil Shikamaru hanya menghendikkan bahunya menanggapi pertanyaan teman orangenya.

''Hah~ sudah tiga hari Naruto pergi dari sini, kenapa belum kembali juga ya?'' Fuu yang sedang makan cemilan juga ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan Ichigo dan Shikamaru.

''Naruto pernah bilangkan 'Mungkin aku akan kembali besok atau lusa'. Jadi, jika dua hari yang lalu Naruto belum kembali, maka ia akan kembali tujuh hari setelah ia pergi.'' kali ini giliran pemuda jabrik dengan rambut warna merah bata, dan dikeningnya ada sebuah kanji jepang yang berlafaz Ai yang artinya Cinta. Bernama Gaara.

''Jadi, empat hari lagi ya?'' tanya wanita bernama Rukia dan mendapat anggukan dari Gaara.

Terjadi hening diantara mereka berlima, hanya suara TV yang terdengar. Sampai Fuu bertanya kepada Ichigo dan Rukia.

''Ichigo, Rukia. Semenjak aku kenal dengan kalian, aku masih belum tau masa lalu kalian sebelum kedimenai ini. Bisa kalian ceritakan ?''

''Baiklah, aku mulai dari diri kami. Sesuai yang sudah kalian ketahui, namaku Ichigo Kurosaki dan dia Rukia Kuchiki. Kami adalah Shinigami...''

Skip (udah pada tau kan cerita anime Bleach ? Mulai dari Ichigo bertemu dengan Rukia, setelah itu Rukia mentransfer kekuatan Shinigaminya kepada Ichigo, dan seterusnya sampai pertengahan episode. Dan author buat-buat sendiri, pada pertengahan episode, Ichigo dan Rukia tidak sengaja masuk kedalam lubanh dimensi yang menyebabkan Ichigo dan Rukia masuk didunia DxD. Di tambah lagi kekuatan Rukia sudah kembali, tapi Ichigo masih mempunyai kekuatan.)

.

.

''Naruto, kau tau dimana Kunou?'' tanya Yokai paruh baya kepada Naruto yang baru selesai mandi, terlihat dari rambutnya yang masih basah dan poninya yang meneteakan air perlahan.

''Kunou-chan baru saja masuk kekamar mandi Yasaka-san.''jawab Naruto sambil mengusap rambutnya dengan handuk.

''Apa dia sudah bisa berjalan?'' tanya Yasaka yang membuat wajah Naruto memerah, karena teringat saat ia diperkosa Kunou. Biasanya laki-laki yang memperkosa perempuan, tapi ini malah terbalik. Yang memperkosa anak kecil pula. Hah~.

''Yah, bisa sih, walaupun masih sedikit terkangkang-kangkang. Baiklah Yasaka-san, aku kekamar dulu.'' kata Naruto dan langsung melenggang pergi sebelum mendapat persetujuan dari Yasaka.

.

.

Mindscape

Clik... Clik... Clik...

Lagi-lagi suara gemericik air terdengar disebuah ruangan yang gelap.

''Ghrrr.. Ghrrr...''

Sebuah dengkuran keras keluar dari mulut rubah raksasa berekor sembilan yang sedang tidur dengan pulasnya. Tak menyadari jika ada seorang iblis datang ketempat tersebut.

''kurama... Oi.. Bangun.'' kata pemuda pirang dengan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya.

Mendengar sebuah panggilan tertuju padanya, sang rubah akhirnya membuka mata dan mendudukkan tubuhnya.

''Ada apa Naruto ?''

''Kurama, apa kau tau apa yang terjadi dengan diriku ? Apa kau tau suatu hal yang terjadi padaku belakangan ini ? Kau tau mengapa aku bisa mengeluarkan telinga dan ekor rubah ? Kau tau penyebabnya ?''

''Tidak.''

Pertanyaan panjang lebar dari Naruto hanya dijawab singkat oleh Kurama.

''Naruto, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Apa yang kau bicarakan ?'' ternyata Kurama berkata 'Tidak' karena Kurama tidak mengerti maksud Naruto.

''Aku punya ekor, Kurama... Aku punya ekoor! Tunggu sebentar, akan aku perlihatkan.''

Naruto memposiaikan tubuhnya seperti bela diri kuda-kuda awal.( reder-san tau kan posisinya ? Yang ikut bela diri pasti tau).

''Nggkkkk... Ayo keluarlah, keluarlah, keluarlah.'' kata Naruto mencoba mengeluarkan telinga dan ekor rubahnya, tapi...

 **Bruuut**

... Sebuah gas berbau keluar dari bokong Naruto yang mengharuskan Kurama menutup hidungnya rapat-rapat.

''Apa kau ingin pamer kentutmu Naruto ?'' tanya Kurama yang merasa Naruto datang kasini hanya untuk buang angin.

''Ti-tidak. Baiklah, akan aku coba lagi... Hufff...'' Naruto memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi dengan serius.

'Fokus Naruto... Fokus. Kau bisa mengeluarkannya tanpa sengaja, berarti kau bisa mengeluarkannya dengan sengaja.' bati Naruto mencoba memfokuskan dirinya.

''Ngk !'' Kurama tercekat ketika ada sesuatu yang tumbuh dikepala Naruto.

Perlahan sepasang telinga tumbuh dikepala Naruto, tak lupa sembilan ekor yang melambai-lambai dibelakang tubuh Naruto. Setelah sudah cukup, Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat Kurama yang sedang menutup mulutnya dengan dua tangan dan pipi Kurama yang menggembung besar.

''Kau jangan tertawa Kurama.''

Dan benar saja, setelah Naruto mengatakan itu, Kurama tertawa sampai terguling-guling.

''Bhuahahaha...''

''AKU KESINI BUKAN UNTUK MELIHATMU TERTAWA KURAMAAA...''teriakan cempreng Naruto membuat telinga Kurama sakit dan segera bangun dari acara guling-gulingnya dan duduk kembali dengan menahan tawa mati-matian.

''Jadi, bagaimana ini ?''

''Hah~ entahlah Naruto, aku juga tidak tau.'' kata Kurama membuat Naruto frustasi.

''Masa' kau tidak tau ? Kurama, apa kau merasakan aura Yokai didalam tubuhku ?'' tanya Naruto dibalas gelengan oleh Kurama.

''Tidak Naruto, aura ditubuhmu masih aura iblis, tidak ada aura lain didalam tubuhmu atau pun aura Yokai.''

''Kau yakin ? Tidak ada aura Yokai atau setengah Yokai didalam diriku ?'' tanya Naruto lagi memastikan.

''Iya. Kau masih tetap iblis reinkarnasi dan kau bukan setengah Yokai.'' kata Kurama.

''Jadi aku bukan seorang Yokai atau setengah Yokai kan ?'' pertanyaan Naruto dijawab anggukan malas oleh Kurama.

''Terus bagaimana ini !?'' lagi-lagi Naruto frustasi dengan dirinya yang sekarang.

''Mungkin masalah ini tidak bisa dipecahkan Naruto.'' kata Kurama membuat Naruto putus asa.

'Jika tidak bisa dipecahkan, banting saja, kan langsung pecah.' bati Naruto ndongkol.

''Ya sudahlah jika tidak bisa dipecahkan. Oh ya Kurama, apa kau bosan dengan ruangan ini ?'' tanya Naruto membuat Kurama heran.

''Yah, sebenarnya aku juga merasa bosan, tapi...'' perkataan Kurama terpotong oleh Naruto.

''Nah ! Kalau begitu aku akan merubah tempat ini.''

Naruto merapatkan telapak tangannya didepan dada seperti orang memohon. Setelah beberapa detik, ruangan yang gelap tersebut berubah menjadi danau yang indah.

''Bagaimana ? Apa kau suka ?'' tanya Naruto sambil menggosok hidungnya dengan jarinya.

''Naruto, bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini ?''

''Aku mempelajari ini dari Rikuudo Jiji. Bagaimana ? Indah bukan ?'' tanya Naruto lagi.

''Naruto...'' lagi-lagi perkataan Kurama terpotong oleh Naruto.

''Tidak usah berterima kasih.''

''Bukan itu yang ingin aku katakan.'' kata Kurama membuat Naruto bingung.

''Lalu ?''

''KANAPA KAU TAK BILANG DARI DULU ? JIKA KAU BILANG DARI DULU, AKU TIDAK PERLU TINGGAL DI RUANGAN GELAP ITU KAN.'' teriak Kurama yang ditanggapi Naruto dengan nyengir gaje.

''Hehehe... Aku lupa... Ba-baiklah Kurama, aku pergi dulu. Dah~'' dari pada kena amukan dari Kurama, Naruto lebih baik pergi dari situ.

Setelah Naruto pergi, Kurama memposisikan tubuhnya untuk tidur direrumputan yang hijau. Tapi, sebelum Kurama tertidur pulas, Kurama menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil.

'Naruto, terima kasih.'

Mindscape and.

Setelah Naruto keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya, Naruto membuka matanya. Setelah Naruto membuka matanya, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah wajah imut yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

''Uwaaah ! Ku-Kunou. Hah~ kau membuatku terkejut saja.''

''Hehehe... Habisnya Onii-chan diam saja dari tadi.'' kata Kunou dengan handuk yang masih melilit tubuhnya.

''Kau sudah selesai mandi ?'' tanya Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Kunou.

''Onii-chan, tolong pakaikan bajuku ya ?'' Kunou membuka handuk yang melilit tubuhnya, memperlihatkan tubuh kecilnya yang polos.

''Baiklah.''kata Naruto sambil tersenyum, tapi ada seringai kecil disenyumannya.

Setelah Kunou memberi pakaiannya kepada Naruto, Naruto langsung melempar pakaian Kunou kesembarang arah dan mengangkat Kunou.

''Aahhk ! Onii-chan...'' Kunou terkejut ketika Naruto mengangkatnya dan merebahkannya dikasur.

 **Bruk**

''Akh ! Pelan-pelan Onii-chan, selangkangan Kunou masih sedikit nyeri.'' protes Kunou setelah Naruto membantingnya sedikit keras.

''Maaf, maaf, hehehe..'' setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto langsung memposisikan tubuhnya diatas Kunou yang bebaring, tapi tidak sampai menindih Kunou.

''O-Onii-chan, apa yang akan Onii-chan lakukan ?''

''Apa yang akan aku lakukan ? Kau pikir kau bisa bersantai-santai setelah kau memperkosaku tiga hari yang lalu ? Tidak. Aku akan memberimu hukuman.'' kata Naruto yang membuat Kunou menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah.

''Tu-tunggu dulu Onii-chmmph..'' sebelum Kunou menyelesaikan ucapannya, Naruto terlebih dahulu mencium bibir Kunou.

''Hmpph... Onhii-... Chan..hmm...ah...''desah Kunou ketika Naruto melumat bibir Kunou dengan pelan.

Setelah melumat bibir Kunou, ciuman Naruto berpindah kedada Kunou yang rata dan menghisapnya dengan kuat.

''Ahh~ Onii-chanh...ahh.. Onii-chan...pelan Onii-chan...''

Naruto tak memperdulikan perkataan Kunou dan terus melanjutkan permainannya.

Setelah puas dengan kedua dada Kunou, hisapan Naruto berpindah diketiak Kunou dan menjilatinya.( reader-san jangan berpikir bahwa itu jorok ya, karena badan anak kecil belum mengeluarkan bau).

''Onii-chan.. Ihhh~~.. Onii-chan..hahaha..gheli..ahh..'' desah dan tawa keluar dari mulut Kunou karena merasakan geli dan nikmat disetiap hisapan dan jilatan Naruto.

Setelah selesai dengan ketiak Kunou, Naruto berpindah kembali kedada Kunou dan menghisapnya lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya.

''Slurrrpp~~''

''Ahhhh~~~, ihh... Onii-chan.. Ahh.. Cukup Onii-chan.''

Tangan Kunou mencoba menjauhkan wajah Naruto dari dadanya, tapi Naruto tak akan membiarkan Kunou merusak kesenangannya. Naruto memegang kedua tangan Kunou dengan tangan kirinya dan mengangkattnya keatas, hal itu membuat Naruto bisa menghisap seluruh dada Kunou dengan leluasa.

''Onii-chanh... Sudah cukup Onii-chan..ahhh..ampun Onii-chan..''

Setelah dua puluh menit Kunou memohon dan tak dipedulikan oleh Naruto, akhirnya Kunou akan mencapai klimaks.

''Ahhh.. Onii-chan.. Kunou ingin..nghhk.. ONII-CHAAANN...hah..hah..hah..'' nafas Kunou tersengkal-sengkal setelah klimaks yang mebuatnya kelelahan.

''Mou~ Onii-chan, Kunou baru selesai mandi, harus mandi lagi.'' kata Kunou sambil melihat keselangkangannya yang berlumeran cairan kental.

''Tenang saja Kunou-chan, Onii-chan akan membersihkannya.'' Naruto langsung menuju kebagian bawah Kunou untuk menjilati cairan yang author gak tau apa namanya.

''Onii-chan ! Tunggu dulu..ahh..nggh ahh... Onii-chan...'' desahan keluar dari mulut Kunou saat Naruto menjilati vagina Kunou.

Setelah habis cairan yang keluar dari vagina Kunou, Naruto memakaikan pakaian yang ia lempar beberapa menit yang lalu.

''Nah ! Kunou-chan, aku sudah memakaikan pakaian seperti yang kau minta.'' kata Naruto setelah membantu Kunou untuk duduk.

''Tapi aku tidak memesan tambahan Naruto-kun.'' kata Kunou menambahkan suffix '-kun' dibelakang nama Naruto.

''Ne, masih kecil sudah berani hem ?'' kata Naruto sambil mencium bibir Kunou singkat.

''Baiklah Kunou-chan, ayo kebawah. Kita belum sarapankan ?'' tanya Naruto mendapat anggukan oleh Kunou.

Naruto dan Kunou menuju kebawah untuk menunaikan sarapan.

.

.

Mari berpindah cerita kesebuah aparteman yang ditempati oleh iblis loli berambut putih, siapa lagi kalau bukan Koneko Tojou? Hari sudah pagi, tapi ia masih berbaring ditempat tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Biasanya ia tidak seperti ini, bangun lebih awal dan mandi agar badan segar. Tapi hari ini, ia masih tidur walaupun jam menunjukkan pukul 08:44. Apa yang membuat iblis kawaii ini tidur sampai kesiangan ? Yuk kita intip mimpinya.

~The Dream Koneko~

Terlihat disebuah ruangan, Koneko bersama seorang pemuda tanpa sehelai benang pun, alias telanjang. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan ?

''Jadi, kau mau Koneko-chan ?'' tanya sang lelaki kepada Koneko yang ada dibawahnya.

''Iya Naru-kun, lakukan sekarang.'' kata Koneko kepada pemuda yang dipanggil 'Naru'.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Koneko, sang pemuda pirang yang bernama Naru segera menjepit poni rambutnya kesisi kiri agar tidak menghalangi mata kirinya yang berwarna biru langit, senada dengan warna mata kanannya.

''Bersiaplah Koneko-chan.'' kata Naru dan mendapat anggukan dari Koneko.

Naru mencium bibir Koneko dengan pelan dan melumatnya dengan halus.

''Ahh.. Naru-kun..hmmp..ahh..'' desah Koneko yang teredam bibir Naru.

Tangan Naru tak tinggal diam, tangan kanannya memainkan dada Koneko dengan lembut dan tangan kirinya menggesek kemaluan Koneko dan sesekali memasukkan jarinya kedalam, membuat Nekomata kecil menggeliat tak karuan.

''Ahh.. Naru-kunh...''

Tiga jari Naru masukkan kedalam kemaluan Koneko yang membuat Koneko seperti lintah terkena air garam.

''Naru... Naru-kun..aku..ahh..aku keluar..NARU-KUUN...''

~The Dream Koneko end~

''NARU-KUUN...hah..hah..hah.. Ternyata hanya mimpi. Hah~ lebih baik aku mandi. Ngk !'' ketika Koneko menyibak selimutnya yang tak karuan, ia melihat celana tidurnya basah diarea Ms.V.(Vagina maksudnya).

''Hah~ aku tak menyangka, aku bermimpi melakukan itu dengan pemuda yang aku temui hari itu.'' kata Koneko dan setelah itu ia menuju kekamar mandi.

Setelah sampai dikamar mandi, Koneko melepas semua pakaian tidurnya dan meletakkan dimesin cuci yang tak jauh dari bak mandi. Tak berapa lama, Koneko mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air hangat yang membuat badannya segar. Tak lupa ia memakai sabun dan menggosok tubuhnya perlahan.

Tanpa sadar tangannya meremas-remas dada kanannya sambil mendesah.

''Ahh...ah~h.. Naru... Naru-kun~, ahhh..''

Koneko sadar apa yang ia katakan tadi dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat.

'Tidak, tidak, tidak... Kenapa ? Kenapa nama Naru terus yang aku sebutkan. Dan...dan kenapa aku meremas dadaku sendiri ? Biasanya aku tidak pernah melakukan ini. Apa yang terjadi denganku ?'

''Lebih baik aku segera menyelesaikan mandiku.'' kata Koneko dan menyelesaikan mandinya dengan cepat.

.

.

''Hah~'' helaan nafas keluar dari mulutiblis sexy yang menatap keluar jendela. Tak menyadari jika ada iblis sexy lain yang mendekat kearahnya.

''Rias.'' panggil sosok yang baru saja datang dan berdiri disamping iblis keturunan Geremory.

''Ah ! Ternyata kau Akeno, ada apa ?'' tanya Rias yang dibalas gelengan dari Akeno.

''Tidak ada apa-apa. Kenapa kau melamun ?''tanya Akeno melirik kearah Rias yang duduk dibangku depan jendela.

''Aku hanya memikirkan siapa pemuda bertopeng Kitsune yang kita lihat malam itu.'' kata Rias sambil memandang langit biru yang mirip seperti warna bola mata seseorang, tapi ia tidak ingat siapa pemilik warna bola mata yang indah bagaikan langit.

''Menurutmu, siapa pemuda Kitsune itu ?'' giliran Akeno yang bertanya kepada Rias.

''Mungkin salah satu seseorang yang keluar dari lingkaran dimensi yang pernah aku ceritakan kepada kalian. Tapi...aku juga tidak tau.''

''Jika memang benar yang kau katakan, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi ?'' Akeno masih penasaran apa tangapan Rias jika bertemu sosok itu lagi.

''Jika aku bertemu lagi dengan sosok itu, aku akan bertanya kepadanya 'Apa yang kau inginkan diwilayah Geremory dan Sitri ?' 'Apa tujuanmu disini ?' 'Siapa kau sebenarnya ?' dan lainnya.''

Rias berdiri dari duduknya dan menghadap kearah Akeno.

''Akeno, malam nanti kau kumpulka Issei-kun, Kiba dan Koneko. Nanti malam kita akan melakukan pemburuan iblis liar besar-besaran.'' setelah Rias memberikan amanah/amanat kepada Akeno, Rias langsung pergi menemui Sona.

Sekarang tinggal Akeno sendiri yang berdiri didepan jendela, memandang langit biru dengan suiran awan-awan yang lama kelamaan memudar dan menyebar.

'Naruto, apa kau masih hidup ? Kau tau ? Kiba sangat sedih kehilangan sahabat sepertimu. Jika kau masih hidup, segeralah kembali.'

.

.

Disebuah taman kota Kuoh, pemuda pirang dengan rambut lurus kebawah, duduk dibangku taman sendirian. Memperhatikan anak-anak yang bermain dengan teman sebayanya, dua sejoli yang sedang memainkan gitar dengan syair-syair yang penuh dengan kata-kata romantis, keluarga yang sedang asik menyantap bekal yang mereka bawa, dan masih banyak lagi kegiatan yang orang-orang lakukan dihari minggu ini. Kiba Yuto, itulah nama pemuda yang duduk ditaman yang lumayan ramai.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah layangan jatuh didepannya yang membuyarkan lamunan Kiba.

''Nii-san, tolong ambilkan layangannya ya?'' kata seorang anak kecil bersama temannya yang sedang menatap Kiba.

''Baiklah.''kata Kiba sambil tersenyum.

Saat hendak mmengambil layangan yang ada didepannya, gerakannya terhenti ketika ia melihat layangan bergambar ramen yang mengingatkannya dengan seseorang.

'Naruto.'batin Kiba lirih.

''Nii-san, cepat.''

Lamunan Kiba terbuyarkan oleh suara yang memanggilnya.

''Iya, sebentar.''

Setelah Kiba sampai ditempat ketiga anak yang melihat kearahnya,, Kiba mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan anak-anak tersebut.

''Apa Nii-san boleh ikut bermain ?'' tanya Kiba dibalas anggikan semangat oleh ketiga anak tersebut.

''Baiklah. Kau pegang layangan ini, setelah itu bawa layanganmu kesana.''

Salah satu anak mengikuti perintah Kiba, sedangkan Kiba yang memegang tali layangan untuk menariknya.

''Sudah Nii-san.'' kata sang anak ketika sampai ditempat yang dimaksud Kiba.

''Baiklah, hitungan ketiga kau lepas layangannya ya ? Satu...dua...tiga'' Kiba menarik tali layangan yang ia pegang dan terbanglah layangan itu dengan sempurna.

''Nii-san, punyaku juga ya?''

''Iya Nii-san, punyaku juga.''

''Baik, satu-satu dulu ya?''

Setelah semua layangan sudah terbang, kiba memandangi ketiga anak yang bermain layangan denga gembira.

'Naruto, sekarang aku mengerti, bagaimana rasanya bermain dengan anak-anak. Menyenangkan.' batin Kiba sambil tersenyum.

Flashback

''Hei Kiba. Lihat, disana ada anak-anak bermain bola. Ayo kita bergabung dengan mereka.'' kata seorang pemuda pirang/kuning dengan poni yang menutupi setengah dahinya yang sedang mengajak temannya yang sama-sama berambut pirang/kuning.

''Hahaha..dasar kau ini, Naruto. Mereka anak-anak, sedangkan kita sudah remaja.'' kata Kiba.

''Memangnya kenapa?'' tanya Naruto yang membuat Kiba menepuk jidatnya.

''Kita sudah remaja, tidak pantas seorang remaja bermain dengan anak-anak.'' kata Kiba. Sedangkan Naruto tidak setuju dengan alasan tersebut.

''Apa masalahnya jika kita bermain bersama anak-anak? Yang penting aku merasa senang. Yuhu~'' Naruto berlari kearah rombongan anak-anak yang bermain bola dengan serunya.

''Ooii ! Apa aku boleh ikut main ?'' tanya Naruto sambil berlari seperti seorang anak yang tidak ingin ketinggalan naik odong-odong.

''Ya.''

''Tentu Nii-san.''

''Lebih banyak lebih seru.''

Teriak anak-anak dengan girang.

Naruto bermain dengan anak-anak dengan senangnya, sedangkan Kiba hanya menonton dan sesekali tertawa ketika Naruto terjatuh dan pura-pura pingsan yang membuat anak-anak panik.

''KIBA, AYO MAIN.'' teriak Naruto yang mendapat gelengan dari Kiba.

''TIDAK NARUTO, AKU MELIHAT SAJA.''

Setelah mendapat penolakan dari Kiba, Naruto terus menggiring bolanya dengan skill yang hebat.

''Nii-san, oper sini.'' kata anak berbaju biru dan mendapat operan dari Naruto.

''Hei, gaki. Tendang ini.''

Setelah mendapat operan, sang anak menendang bola dengan kuat dan...

''GOOOL.'' teriak Naruto bersama anak-anak yang setim dengannya.

Sedangkan Kiba hanya melihat betapa senangnya sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Flashback end

'Naruto, apa kau masih hidup ? Jika masih, segeralah kembali, kawan.''

Dan siang pagi ini diakhiri dengan Kiba yang melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang ditaman kota Kuoh.

Disuatu tempat, Issei dan kedua teman mesumnya sedang dipukuli beberapa wanita cantik, dikarenakan mereka mengintip wanita berendam dipemandian air panas, dan author malas nulisnya.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

.

.

 **Hai mina'...krik krik..krik krik.**

 **Hai minna~. Ketemu lagi dengan author Scorp-kun11#plak. Reader : sejak kapan ganti nama gobl*k !?**

 **Hehe, Ketemu lagi dengan Tige-kun11. Reader : lo ganti nama lagi, gue gak mau baca fic lo. Udah wordnya dikit amat, tulisannya gak jelas lagi. Males gue bacanya. Ngajak berantam kau thor ?**

 **Hah~ gak bisa diajak bercandaan dikit. Okelah, jumpa lagi di chap depan dengan Lio-kun11. Jaa.**


	8. Pertemuan dengan sang Hakuryuuko

Chapter 8

 **Disclaimer :**

 **-Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-High School DxD : Iciei Ishibumi**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : typo,abal,gaje,lime,lemon**

 **Summary :** Naruto Uzumaki, pahlawan Konoha yang telah mengalahkan Kaguya. Tapi ia harus menggorbankan dirinya dan terjebak didimensi lain untuk selama-lamanya. Dengan kekuatannya yang tidak sengaja tersegel, bagaimana cara Naruto mendamaikan dimensi barunya bersama teman iblisnya ?

.

.

Sudah seminggu Naruto berada dinegeri Yokai, dan saat inilah Naruto akan pergi dari negeri Yokai.

Pagi hari di negeri Yokai, mari lihat sama-sama didepan gerbang istana, beberapa Yokai dan satu iblis berkumpul didepan gerbang istana.

''Yasaka-san, aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang.'' kata pemuda pirang yang bernama Naruto.

''Ya, hati-hati Naruto. Terima kasih sudah mau berkunjung.'' kata Yokai paruh baya bernama Yasaka, disampingnya berdiri Yokai kecil bernama Kunou.

''Onii-chan, apa Kunou boleh ikut ?'' tanya Kunou demgan wajah memohon.

''Maaf Kunou-chan, Onii-chan tidak bisa membawamu kedunia manusia.'' kata Naruto dengan wajah menyesal.

''Tapi kenapa Onii-chan ? Kenapa Kunou tidak boleh ikut ? Onii-chan..boleh ya? Kunou janji, Kunou tidak akan nakal jika Kunou ikut dengan Onii-chan.'' kata Kunou beringin keras ikut dengan Naruto kedunia manusia.

''Tidak Kunou-chan. Onii-chan yakin, mamamu tidak akan mengizinkanmu ikut dengan Onii-chan. Lagi pula didunia manusia, banyak perempuan yang menyukai sesuatu yang imut seperti dirimu. Jika ada diantara mereka yang menangkapmu, kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Apa kau mau hal itu terjadi ?'' kata Naruto yang dianggap serius oleh Kunou.

''Tidak. Kunou tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.'' kata Kunou dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

''Jika tidak ingin, tetaplah bersama mamamu, agar kau aman.'' kata Naruto mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

''Yasaka-san, aku pergi dulu. Minna, aku pergi ya. Jaa.''

Setelah melambaikan tangannya kepada para Yokai yang hadir digerbang istana, Naruto pergi menggunakan Hiraishin.

 **SING**

.

.

 **SING**

Muncul kilatan kuning disebuah hutan yang memunculkan Naruto setelah kilatan kuning tersebut menghilang.

''Hah~ akhirnya aku kembali juga.'' kata Naruto dengan berjalan keluar dari hutan yang rindang.

 **SIINNGG**

Naruto tak menyadari sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul satu meter dari atas kepalanya. Linkaran tersebut mengeluarkan seseorang dengan pakaian penyihir, dan tak lupa sebuah tongkat yang ikut jatuh kebawah.

 **Jduk**

''Akh !''

Benturan kepala terjadi antara Naruto dan sosok tersebut, sehingga sosok sang penyihir menimpa tubuh Naruto dengan jarak wajah mereka yang sangat dekat. Kedua tangan Naruto berada didada rata sang penyihir untuk penyangga agar sang penyihir tidak terlalu menimpa tubuhnya.

''KYAAAA... HENTAII''teriak sosok tersebut dan bangun dari atas Naruto sambil menutupi dadanya.

''Eh ? Tu-tunggu dulu, kau salah paham...'' Naruto bangun dari jatuhnya dan mencoba menjelaskan ketidak sengajaannya memegang dada sipenyihir.

''Apanya yang salah paham hah ? Kau seenaknya memegang dadaku.''

''Bu-bukan begitu, aku memegang dadamu untuk menyangga agar kau tidak terlalu menimpa tubuhku.''

Sosok penyihir membantah semua alasan Naruto, lalu mengambil tongkatnya dan mengarahkan tongkatnya kearah Naruto.

''Bohong ! Itu hanya alasanmu saja kan ? Rasakan ini, **Explo**...''

''Tunggu dulu. Baiklah...''

 **Bruk**

''Eh ?''

Naruto bersujud didepan sang penyihir yang sangat terkejut dengan tingkah Naruto.

''Baiklah, maafkan aku karena sudah memegang dadamu tanpa seizin darimu. Jadi, maafkan aku.'' kata Naruto meminta maaf pasal kejadian tadi.

Sedangkan sang penyihir hanya diam dengan keterkejutannya.

'Pengen mati gue.' batin Naruto yang merasa kurang nyaman dengan posisi sujud seperti ini. Ini bukan prtama kali Naruto melakukannya, dulu pernah ia lakukan kepada Raikage saat Raikage ingin memburu Sasuke Uciha. Tapi ketika Naruto bersujud kepada orang lain, ia merasa sedikit aneh dan kurang mengenakkan.

''Ba-bangunlah seinen-san, a-aku sudah memaafkanmu.'' kata sang penyihir membuat Naruto bernafas lega.

Setelah Naruto benar benar berdiri, Naruto meperhatikan sosok yang ada didepannya.

''Kau... Penyihir ?'' tanya Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh sang penyihir.

'Sepertinya pemuda ini tidak memikiki niat buruk. Dan...auranya menenangkan. Jadi, tidak masalah aku memberi tau identitasku.'

''Yap, benar sekali. Namaku Megumin.''

''Megumin ya ? Perkenalkan, namaku Naruto Uzumaki.'' kata Naruto juga memperkenalkan diri.

''Mmm..ano.. Naruto, kau tau dimana ini ?'' tanya Megumin yang sangat asing dengan tempat yang ada disekitarnya.

''Ini dihutan.'' kata Naruto dengan tampang watados nya.

''Bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku yang sebenarnya kita ada dimana ?'' tanya Megumin memperjelas pertanyaannya yang sebelumnya.

''Ini didaerah kota Kuoh.'' kata Naruto membuat Megumin bingung.

''Sebelum aku memberitaumu lebih detail, lebih baik kau ikut kerumahku. Disana aku akan menjelaskan tentang semuanya dan juga statusku.'' kata Naruto mendapat tatapan curiga dari Megumin.

''Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan hal buruk kepadamu. Sekarang, kau ingin ikut tidak ?'' tanya Naruto mendapat anggukan dari Megumin.

''Baiklah, aku ikut.'' kata Megumin.

''Pegang pundakku.''

Megumin melakukan apa yang Naruto perintahkan dan memegang pundak Naruto.

''Megumin, apa kau tahan goncangan ?'' tanya Naruto membuat Megumin bingung.

''Mmm... Mungkin iya. Memangnya kenapa ?''

''Perjalanan kali ini penuh dengan goncangan, dan ada baiknya kau menahan nafasmu.'' kata Naruto.

''Itu tidak perlu Naruto, aku tahan goncangan kok.''

''Hah..baiklah jika itu maumu, jangan salahkan aku jika terjadi apa-apa dengan perutmu... Sekarang bersiap... **Hiraishin.''**

 **SING**

.

.

 **SING**

Muncul Naruto dan Megumin dibelakang rumah yang lumayan besar setelah kilatan kuning tersebut menghilang.

Naruto melihat kearah Megumin yang memegangi perutnya dan wajahnya hijau pucat.

''Kau kenapa Megumin ?'' tanya Naruto dengan sedikit ejekan dinada bicaranya.

''Aku...mulas...uekk...'' kata Megumin dengan berjongkok dan mengeluarkan beberapa isi perutnya, alias muntah.

''Tadi kau bilang kau tahan goncangan.'' Naruto membantu Megumin menghilangkan rasa mualnya dengan memijit perlahan belakang leher Megumin.

''Aku tidak tau jika goncangannya sedahsyat itu..hueek...''

Setelah merasa sedikit mendingan, Megumin berdiri dan mengelap sisa cairan yang ada di ujung bibirnya.

''Kau sudah baikan ?'' tanya Naruto dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Megumin.

''Sebaiknya kita masuk.'' ajak Naruto kepada Megumin yang berjalan sempoyongan kearah pintu belakang rumah Naruto.

''Ini rumahmu ?'' tanya Megumin kagum dengan rumah Naruto yang lumayan besar tersebut.

''Iya, ini rumahku dan beberapa temanku... Tadaima.''

Tidak ada jawaban saat Naruto memasuki dapur.

''Jadi...selain dirimu ada juga penghuni lain dirumah ini ?'' tanya Megumin yang mengikuti Naruto dibelakangnya.

''Tentu saja ada. Aku tidak sendirian dirumah ini, ada lima temanku yang juga tinggal dirumah ini. Mungkin mereka ada diruang tamu.''

Naruto dan Megumin menuju keruang tamu.

''Tadaima.''

Kata Naruto lagi setelah sampai diruang tamu dan menemukan temannya sedang asyik nonton film Boku no Pico #Plak. Ma-maksudnya nonton anime Ryuuou no Oshigoto episode 1, pada adegan saat Kuzuryu sensei tidak sengaja menimpa seorang anak perempuan bernama Ai yang sedang telanjang, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah muridnya sendiri. (Itu adegan yang paling author suka. Hehehe).

Mendengar sebuah suara yang tak asing mengucap salam, sontak kelima penghuni ruang tamu menoleh kearah pintu dan menemukan Naruto sedang berjalan kearah mereka dan perempuan yang tidak mereka kenal berjalan dibelakang Naruto.

''Okaeri Naruto.'' jawab semuanya dengan serempak bagai tentara yang sedang latihan PBB.

''Kau membawa siapa Naruto ?'' tanya Ichigo yang melihat seorang perempuan penyihir disamping Naruto.

''Dia Megumin. Jika kalian bertanya dia dari mana, aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Yang pasti dia juga keluar dari lubang dimensi sama seperti kita.''jelas Naruto mendapat tatapan kebingungan dari Megumin.

''Tunggu dulu, jadi kalian juga masuk kedalam lubang hitam ?''tanya Megumin yang dijawab anggukan oleh semuanya, minus Megumin.

''Naruto, kau juga ?'' tanya Megumin tertuju kepada Naruto.

''Yah, begitulah. Lebih tepatnya sekitar empat atau lima tahun yang lalu. Tapi kalau teman-temanku beberapa minggu yang lalu. Eh ? Beberapa minggu atau bulan ya ? Ah! Pkoknya antara itulah.'' jelas Naruto lagi, sedangkan Megumin hanya manggut-manggut gak jelas.

''Naruto, kau bilang kau akan menjelaskan semuanya kan ?''tanya Megumin menuntut penjelasan.

''Lebih baik kau duduk dulu.'' kata Naruto sambil duduk dilantai keramik berwarna putih kinclong.

Setelah Megumin duduk disofa, Naruto menjelaskan semuanya.

Skip.( sama kayak chap dulu-dulu. Tapi cerita ini ada tambahannya, yaitu Ichigo dan Rukia juga menceritakan masa lalunya ke Naruto sama Megumin, karena GaaFuuShika udah tau masa lalu IchiRuki).

''... Seperti itulah ceritanya.'' kata Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya tentang perseteruan ketiga fraksi yang diikut campuri oleh dua naga surgawi.

''Jadi, kau dihianati pacarmu sendiri ?'' tanya Megumin yang mengingatkan Naruto akan masa lalunya.

''Yah. Dan giliranmu yang menceritakan sebelum kau sampai kedunia ini.'' kata Naruto mengubah topik pembicaraan.

''Baiklah. Awalnya saat aku, Kazuma, Aqua, dan Drakness ( author lupa, tulisan Drakness itu yang bener apa Darkness ?) berjalan menuju kesebuah gua. Di mana didalam sana banyak...'' Megumin menceritakan semua kejadian yang malas untuk author tulis.

''Hmmm. Jadi begitu ? Megumin, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan ?'' tanya Rukia yang dibalas gelengan tidak tau dari Megumin.

''Entahlah. Selain kalian, aku tidak punya kenalan lagi diaini.''

''Kau boleh tinggal disini.'' kata Naruto mendapat tatapan bahagia dari Megumin.

''Benarkah ? Terimakasih.'' kata Megumin mendapat anggukan dari Naruto dan yang lainnya.

''Naruto, jadikan aku anggota iblismu.''

Perkataan Megumin mengejutkan semua iblis yang ada diruang tamu dengan TV yang sudah dimatikan.

''Apa kau yakin ?'' tanya Naruto memastikan dan dibalas anggukan mantap oleh Megumin.

''Baiklah. Kau akan kureinkarnasikan dengan bidak Queen, karena hanya itu bidak yang tersisa. Megumin, sekarang berbaringlah dilantai.'' kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan bidak catur Queen.

Setelah Megumin berbaring dilantai, Naruto bersimpuh disamping Megumin dengan sebuah bidak ditangannya.

''Wahh ! Ternyata memang benar, dia rata.'' perkataan Fuu sontak membuat Megumin duduk dari rebahannya dan protes dengan kepala yang membesar.(jika kalian sering menonton anime bergenre humor, pasti tau seperti apa wujud megumin saat ini).

''Apanya yang kau bilang rata hah ?''

''Tentu saja dadamu. Sebagai Queen dari seorang lelaki, kau harus memiliki selera yang dimiliki para lelaki.'' kata Fuu membuat wajah megumin memanas.

''Selera lelaki katamu ? Walaupun dadaku rata, masih ada yang suka dengan dadaku, yaitu Naruto. Dia tadi memegang dadaku.''

Semua iblis menatap Naruto setelah mendengar pernyataan Megumin.

''I-itu tidak sengaja Megumin. Sudahlah jangan membalas itu lagi, berbaringlah kembali.''kata Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Setelah Megumin berbaring kembali, Naruto langsung merapalkan mantara untuk mengubah Megumin menjadi iblis. Sebenarnya sih tidak perlu membaca mantra tidak apa-apa, cukup dibaca dalam hati saja bisa.

''Aku, Naruto Uzumaki mengubah Megumin menjadi anggota peerageku.''

 **SIINNGG**

Muncul lingkaran sihir warna kuning dilantai tempat Megumin berbaring.

Setelah proses selesai dan Megumin sudah pingsan, tinggal Naruto bawa kedalam kamar dan menguncinya rapat-rapat. Hahaha, nggak dikunci kok. Kan Naruto udah janji nggak ngapa-ngapain Megumin.

.

.

Disebuah ruang ORC, dua iblis sedang kalut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Koneko dan Akeno, itu kedua iblis yang duduk disofa .

'Mengapa aku selalu bermimpi melakukan itu dengan pemuda yang bernama Naru ? Apa karena dia pernah berkata bahwa aku imut sampai terbawa mimpi segala ?' batin iblis loli berambut putih yang memandangi segelas teh yang dibuatkan Akeno.

''Koneko, kau kenapa ?'' tanya Akeno yang melihat Koneko melamun tanpa berkedip.

''Tidak ada apa-apa, senpai.'' kat Koneko dengan wajah seperti bisanya.. Datar.

''Tapi kenapa kau melamun terus ? Ceritakan saja padaku.''kata Akeno.

Koneko sedikit ragu untuk menceritakan kepada siapa pun, tapi ia percaya Akeno bisa menjaga rahasia.

''Senpai, akhir-akhir ini aku selalu bermimpi tentang pemuda yang pernah aku ceritakan kepada senpai.'' kata Koneko membuat Akeno memasang wajah jahilnya.

''Ara-ara, mimpi seperti apa Koneko-chan ? Apa mimpi yang seperti 'itu' ?'' kata Akeno dibalas anggukan pelan dari Koneko dengan wajah memerah.

''Fufufufu... Kau tidak suka kepada orang mesum, tapi mimpimu terlalu mesum Koneko-chan.'' kata Akeno dengan tawa khasnya.

Sedanglan Koneko, dia hanya diam saja dengan wajah memerah.

Ok, lupakan carita Koneko dan Akeno diatas, itu hanya untuk memperpanjang word.

.

.

Sore hari disebuah jalan yang sangat sepi. Karena hari ini dalam keadaan sore menjelang malam.(kalau diIndonesia anggap aja kayak waktu maghrib).

Seorang pemuda pirang berjalan untuk pulang setelah selesai makan ramen sepuasnya.

 **Bass bass bass**

Seorang Da-Tenshin terbang diatas sang pemuda yang sudah berhenti dari langkahnya dan melihat keatas.

''Hahaha... Tak ku sangka, aku menemukan iblis rendahan sepertimu. Hahaha...''

Sang pemuda hanya menatap keatas untuk melihat Da-Tenshin tertawa seperti orang gila.

''Ah! Aku juga tak menyangka bisa bertemu Da-Tenshin sepertimu untuk kali ini. Kalau boleh tau, siapa kau ?'' tanya sang pemuda syelah Da-Yenshin turun dan menghilangkan sayapnya.

''Hahahaha... Namaku Ayumu Kannabe dan aku seorang Da-Tenshin.'' kata Da-Tenshin yang memakai pakaian warna putih dan jubah putih, dengan kedua mata yang berbeda warna. Mata kanan berwarna sedikit ungu dan mata kiri berwarna kuning emas. Memiliki rambut berwarna pink.(Jika reader-san kurang tau seperti apa fisiknya, minna sekalian bisa melihat dalam anime Ryuuou no Oshigoto. Ayumu akan tampil pada akhir episode 1 dan awal episode 2, dan akan tampil lagi pada episode yang author lupa episode berapa. Yang jelas pada eps 1&2).

''Ano.. Aku sudah tau kau seorang Da-Tenshin, jadi kau tidak perlu memberitauku apa setatusmu ini.'' kata sang pemuda dengan sweatdrop, karena nama sosok didepannya sangat mirip dengan karakter yang ada di film yang pernah ia tonton. Bahan namanya pun sama.

''Oh ! Hahaha... Sekarang giliranmu memperkenalkan diri.''Ayumu menunjuk kearah sang pemuda yang sedang memasukkan tangannya kekantong celana.

''Yah, seperti yang sudah kau ketahui. Aku seorang Akuma, namaku Naruto Uzumaki.'' kata Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

''Baiklah Naruto, ayo bertanding.''

Power **Hisha.** Go

 **Wuss**

Sebuah laser berwarna kuning meluncur kearah Naruto setelah ayumu merentangkan tangannya kearah Naruto.

 **Bumm**

 **SING**

Muncul kilatan warna kuning beberapa meter dari tempat ledakan tersebut.

'Hisah ? Bukankah itu nama bidak yang ada di permainan Shogi ?' batin Naruto menatap kearah Ayumu yang sedang memejamkan mata kanannya, dengan tangan kiri yang menutupi pertengahan wajahnya dan mata kiri yang mengintip dari celah jari-jari tangan kirinya. Yah, itulah kebiasaannya Ayumu.

''Ternyata kau bisa menghindarinya. Sekarang satu lagi...'' Ayumu merentangkan tangan kedepan. Tapi bukan kearah Naruto, melainkan kesamping badan Naruto.

 **Keima**

 **Wuss**

Lagi-lagi sebuah laser meluncur kesamping tubuh Naruto yang hanya diam saja..

'Heh! Meleset.' bati Naruto yang mengira tembakan Ayumu meleset.

 **Deg deg**

'' Ke-Keima ? Gawat.'

Sinar laser yang awalnya menuju kesamping Naruto, berbelok tajam kearah Naruto.

 **Bumm**

 **Tap**

'Huh ! Untung saja aku sempat menghindar, jika tidak, tamatlah riwayatku.' bati Naruto melihat kebekas ledakan yang sanggip mencelakai makhluk apa-pun.

''Hmm.. Ternyata kau hebat juga ya ? Sekali lagi. **Kin...** ''

''Tunggu duli !'' cegah Naruto sebelum Ayumu menyelesaikan kekuatan Shoginya.

''Ayumu, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?'' tanya Naruto melihat kearah Ayumu dengan berwajah sok datar.

''Yang ku inginkan ? Hahaha... Yang kuinginkan adalah bertanding Shogi denganmu.'' kata Ayumu membuat keringat sebesar jempol kaki muncul dibelakang kepala Naruto, yang menandakan ia sweatdrop tingkat akut.

'Jika dia hanya ingin bertanding Shogi, kenapa ia menyerangku?' batin Naruto.

''Jika memang kau ingin bermain Shogi, kenapa kau menyerangku ?'' tanya Naruto

''Hahaha...aku hanya mengetesmu saja. Sekarang...''

 **Sring**

Muncul balok kayu didepan Ayumu beserta 40 bidak yang sudah tersusun rapi diatasnya.

''...ayo main.''

.

.

 **Battle Shogi : Ayumu vs Naruto**

Dua pemuda duduk saling berhadapan dengan papan Shogi yang berada didepan mereka. Naruto dan Ayumu, itulah nama mereka.

 **Stak**

Naruto terlebih dahulu memajukan bidak Fuhyo yang berada didepan bidak Hisha.

 **Stak**

Ayumu memajukan bidak Fuhyo yang berada dua petak dari bidak Kinsho.

 **Stak**

Naruto memajukan bidak yang sudah ia majukan.

 **'** Ahk ! Ini...formasi sayap ganda. Baiklah kalau seperti itu.' batin Ayumu .

 **Stak**

Ayumu memajukan bidak Fuhyo didepan bidak Hisha.

'Cih ! Ternyata dugaanku salah, ku pikir dia akan memajukan bidak Ginsho nya, ternyata tidak. Aku perlu belajar shogi lagi kepada Shikamaru.'

 **Stak**

 **Stak**

 **Stak**

 **Stak**

 **Stak**

Adu sengit terjadi dipertengahan permainan mereka. Tak memperdulikan ratusan nyamuk yang berbadan buncit karena kenyang dengan darah Naruto dan Ayumu.

Skip

 **Stak**

 **Stak**

 **Stak**

''Hah~~ aku kalah.'' kata Ayumu menundukkan badannya.

''Hmm.'' Naruto juga menundukkan badannya.

 **Sring**

Balok kayu yang berada didepan mereja menghilang beserta bidak-bidaknya.

''Naruto, senang bisa bermain denganmu. Kapan-kapan kita main lagi.'' kata Ayumu seraya berdiri dari duduknya diikuti Naruto.

''Ya. Baiklah Ayumu. Kalau seperti itu, aku pergi dulu. Kasihan temanku menunggu.'' kata Naruto sambil berlalu.

''Tunggu Naruto.'' cegah Ayumu kepada Naruto.

''Kau iblis klan mana ?'' tanya Ayumu.

''Hahaha... Klan ya ? Aku masuh belum memutuskan apa nama klan iblisku. Oh ya Ayumu, kenapa kau tak membunuh iblis sepertiku ?'' tanya Naruto kepada Ayumu.

''Hahahaha... Membunuh ? Heh ! Aku tak sudi membunuh iblis rendahan sepertimu.'' kata Ayumu dengan nada mengejek yang membuat Naruto cemberut.

''Hehehe.. Aku hanya bercanda Naruto. Hah~ alasanku kenapa aku tidak membunuhmu karena aku...lelah. Aku lelah dengan pertumpahan darah ini, aku bosan...bosan dengan darah yang berceceran. Aku menantikan perdamaian...perdamaian yang abadi...''

''Tidak ada perdamaian yang abadi Ayumu.'' kata Naruto memotong perkataan Ayumu.

''Tidak ada. Walaupun ada, pasti juga ada kejahatan walaupun kejahatan kecil. Tidak ada perdamaian abadi.'' kata Naruto.

''Kau benar. Tapi...walaupun tidak semua damai total, tapi itu mengurangi adanya pertumpahan darah! Naruto, apa yang akan kau perbuat dengan kekuatanmu ?'' tanya Ayumu dengan tatapan serius.

''Menciptakan perdamaian.'' kata Naruto memandang langit yang sudah mulai menghitam dan beberapa bintang bersebaran dilangit.

''Kau bilang tidak ada sebuah perdamaian.'' Ayumu sangat heran dengan tujuan Naruto.

''Sesuai yang kau bilang sebelumnya, 'walaupun tidak semua damai total, tapi itu mengurangi adanya pertumpahan darah.'.''kata Naruto yang membuat Ayumu terdiam.

''Ayumu, menurutmu...seperti apa keadaan sekarang sekarang ini?''

''Entahlah Naruto, sangat sulit mendeskripsikan keadaan dunia ini.''

Setelah Ayumu mengatakan itu, terjadi kesenyapan diantara mereka.

''Hei, Ayumu, kurasa aku harus pulang.'' kata Naruto sambil menatap kearah Ayumu yang juga menatapnya.

''Ya, aku juga begitu. Lain kali kita main shogi lagi, dan lain kali aku akan mengalahkanmu.'' kata Ayumu dengan menunjuk kehidung Naruto.

''Yah...dan aku tidak akan kalah. Hahaha... Baiklah Ayumu, aku pergi dulu. Jaa.'' setelah Naruto berpamitan kepada Ayumu, Naruto langsung melenggang pergi dengan berjalan kaki. Sedangkan Ayumu langsung melanjutkan penerbangannya yang tertunda beberapa menit yang lalu menuju kebandara yang disebut apartemen.(baru kali ini author tau kalau ada Da-Tenshin yang tinggal di apartemen).

Dan lagi-lagi cerita diatas( Naruto dan Ayumu ) hanyalah penambah word supaya tidak terlalu sedikit seperti dichap 7 kemarin.

.

.

Naruto berjalan untuk menuju kekediamannya yang megah, tapi ia urungkan niatnya ketika melihat seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sedang memancing disungai yang tepat berada diseberang jalan.

'Aura ini... Da-Tenshin. Auranya sangat kuat daripada Da-Tenshin yang lainnya, walaupun ia menekan auranya sampai titik terendah. kemungkinan dialah pemimpin dari para Da-Tensihin.'

''Yo, Jii-san.''kata Naruto menyapa dari kejauhan. Sedangkan sosok yang dipanggil paman oleh Naruto menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara yang tertuju padanya.

''Ah ! Yo, gaki.'' balas sosok tersebut yang mempunyai gaya warna rambut yang aneh.

Naruto berjalan menuju kesosok yang sedang memancing dan Naruto berdiri dua meter darinya.

''Hei Jii-san apa ada ikan disungai dangkal ini ?'' tanya Naruto yang menatap kearah sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang.

''Tentu saja gaki, kau pikir tidak ada ?''

''Yah ! Kupikir memang begitu, karena kaleng Jii-san tidak ada ikan satupun.'' kata Naruto sambil sebuah kaleng atau ember yang berisi angin saja.

''Heh ! Kau jangan meremehkanku gaki, empat hari yang lalu aku mendapatkan ikan disungai ini.'' kata sang malaikat jatuh membuat Naruto takjub karena disungai ini masih ada ikannya.

''Sugoii ! Apa dapat banyak Jii-san ?'' tanya Naruto.

''Tidak. Hanya satu. Itupun hanya sebesar dua jari saja.'' kata sosok tersebut yang membuat Naruto sweatdrop.

'Dasar, Da-Tenshin gila.' bati Naruto menatap kearah sosok yang sedang enaknya memancing.

''Mmm.. Jii-san, apa kau sering memancing disini ?'' tanya Naruto lagi.

''Bukan hanya sering gaki, tapi setiap hari.''

''Hah~ bagaimana anak buahnya bisa diatur kalau saja pemimpinnya seperti ini.''

 **Tap**

Setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto, sosok tersebut meloncat menjauh dari pemuda didepannya.

''Siapa kau ?'' tanya lelaki paruh baya dengan posisi siaga.

''Tenanglah Jii-san, aku tidak akan menyerangmu. Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, seorang iblis reinkarnasi.'' kata Naruto sambil mendekat kearah sosok tersebut.

Setelah Naruto mendekat kurang lebih 1,5 m, aura iblisnya baru bisa dirasakan oleh Da-Tenshin tersebut.

'Ahk! Aku baru bisa merasakan auranya dengan jarak sedekat ini, seberapa hebat dia sampai membuatku tidak bisa merasakan auranya dari kejauhan ?' batin sosok tersebut.

Melihat Naruto hanya diam saja setelah memperkenalkan diri, sosok tersebut juga memperkenalkan dirinya.

''Namaku Azazel, pemimpin fraksi Da-Tenshin.'' kata Azazel dengan mengeluarkan kedua belas sayap hitamnya.

''Senang bertemu denganmu Jii-san.'' kata Naruto seraya nyengir yang menampakkan giginya yang rapi.

''Jangan panggil aku 'Jii-san' Naruto, panggil saja aku dengan namaku.'' kata Azazel.

 **Wush Wush Wush**

 **Tap**

Seseorang berarmor putih mekanik mendarat dari acara terbangnya tidak jauh dari Azazel dan Naruto berdiri. Dan ternyata itu adalah salah satu pengikut Azazel yang merupakan HumanDevil atau setengah manusia dan setengah iblis. Ia ditugaskan oleh Azazel untuk memata-matai Chaos Brigade

''Azazel, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu tentang Chaos Brigade.''(author gak tau tau, tulisannya bener gak sih ?) kata sosok yang sudah menghilangkan armornya dan menampakkan pemuda berambut putih yang bernama Vali Lucifer. Seorang Hakuryuukou sang pemilik Sacred Gear salah satu Longinus, Divided Gear. Dengan naga surgawi yang bernama Albion. Keturunan Lucifer terakhir

''Katakan, Vali.'' perintah Azazel kepada Vali.

''Chaos Brigade merencanakan...'' perkataan Vali terhenti ketika menyadari ada seseorang selain mereka.

''Ah! Azazel, siapa dia ?'' tanya Vali kepada Azazel yang sudah bermuka cemas kalau Vali mengajak Naruto bertarung.

''Aaah...dia Naruto, seorang iblis reinkarnasi.''

Dan benar saja, apa yang ditakutkan Azazel terjadi juga. Yah, dia memang sudah tau sifat Vali yang suka dengan pertarungan. Kenapa sih pemegang Sacred Gear Longinus mempunyai maniak masing-masing ? Contohnya Issei yang merupakan maniak oppai.

''Hmmmm... Sepertinya kau kuat. Ayo bertarung.'' tantang Vali kepada Naruto yang hanya diam saja berdiri.

''Tidak, aku tidak sempat untuk bertarung. Baiklah Azazel, Vali, aku pergi dulu. Jaa.'' kata Naruto, setelah itu ia langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Vali dan Azazel.

Tapi baru sepuluh langkah Naruto berjalan, sebuah laser putih meluncur kearah Naruto yang mnegharuskan Naruto untuk menghindar kesamping dan menghentikan langkahnya.

''Hyaaaah.'' Vali yang sudah engkap dengan armornya dengan cepatnya meluncur kearah Naruto yang baru saja menghentikan langkahnya.

Naruto menangkap tinju Vali dengan satu tangan.

 **Tap**

 **Divine**

Sebuah energi kebiruan mengalir dari tangan Naruto menuju ketangan Vali, yang artinya Vali menghisap cakra Naruto walau hanya satu hisapan saja.

''Cih.'' decih Naruto seraya melompat sejauh mungkin dari Vali.

''Akh ! Sial, dia menghisap energiku.'' kata Naruto setelah menjaga jarak dari Vali.

''Hahaha... Naruto, ternyata kekuatanmu besar juga, baru sekali aku menghisap energimu, kekuatanku sarasa terisi penuh. Sekarang... Rasakan ini.''

Lagi-lagi sebuah laser putih meluncur cepat kearah Naruto yang tiba-tiba warna matanya berubah merah dan terdapat tiga tomoe disetiap matanya.

 **''Kamui.''**

Laser yang tadinya mengarah kepada Naruto, sekarang tersedot kedalam pusaran angin dan muncul lagi pusaran angin dibelakang tubuh Vali.

 **Bumm**

Ledakan yang tidak terlalu besar meledak dipunggung Vali setelah munculnya pusaran angin yang mengeluarkan laser Vali yang membuatnya terpental.

''Ukh !'' erang Vali sambil berdiri dari 'rebahannya'.

'Hmm... Sudah lama aku tidak bersenang-senang. Bagaimana kalau aku bermain dengannya.' batin Naruto sambil menatap Vali.

Vali juga melihat kearah Naruto dan meluncur lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

''Hyaaaaahh''

 **Bug**

''Ohok.'' sebuah tinju tepat mengenai perut Vali yang meretakkan armornya dan terpelanting ketanah yang lumayan keras.

''Uhk.! Hahaha...ternyata kau hebat juga. Hahahaha kau membuat darahku mendidih Naruto.'' kata Vali dengan tawa gilanya.

''Hahaha... Inilah lawan seimbangku. Hyahhh.'' Vali dengan cepatnya meluncur lagi kearah Naruto

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Bug**

 **Bug**

 **Tap**

Adu tinju dan tangkis terjadi diantara mereka tanpa mengeluarkan sihir mereka.

 **Bak**

Naruto menendang perut Vali dengan lumayan keras yang membuat Vali terpental.

''Hahaha... Naruto, aku semakin tertarik denganmu. Aku menginginkan lebih.'' kata Vali setelah bangun dari jatuhnya.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia menutupi dadanya sambil berkata...

''Hei, aku masih normal tau.'' kata Naruto yang membuat sipenonton(Azazel) sweatdrop dibuatnya

''He-hei! Itu bukan tertarik yang seperti itu tau.'' kata Vali dengan urat yang menonjol didahinya.

''Hmp. Seorang maling tidak mungkin mau mengaku, begitupun dengan Seme sepertimu. Aku gak mau jadu Uke mu.'' kata Naruto dengan matanya menyipit.

''Cih! Banyak omong kau! Baiklah, aku mulai serius.'' kata Vali dan langsung meluncur untuk kesekian kalinya kearah Naruto. Dengan armor yang masih melekat ditubuhnya, hal itu tidak mengurangi kecepatan Vali yang terus menerjang kepada Naruto.

'Kekuatannya semakin meningkat.' batin Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan tenang.

''Hyaaaahh!.'' entah sejak kapan Vali sudah berada satu meter didepan Naruto dan langsung melesatkan tinjunya.

 **Tap**

Naruto berhasil menangkap serangan Vali , tapi...

 **Divine Divine**

Vali menghisap cakra Naruto sedikit lebih banyak hisapannya dari sebelumnya.

''Rasakan Naruto !''

 **Bug**

''Ohok!'' erangan terdengar diiringi terpentalnya Naruto setelah mendapat pukulan tak terduga dari Vali.

''Heh ! Apa hanya itu kemampuanmu Naruto ? Cih mengecewakan.'' kata Vali dengan Nada mengejek.

''Ugh.!'' Naruto mengerang merasakan tinju yang lumayan dari Vali.

'Ternyata begitu. Dia menghisap cakraku, setelah itu dia memusatkan kekuatannya dikepalan tangannya. Setelah merasa cukup, dia meninjuku dengan kekuatan penuhnya. Hmm... Taktik yang bagus.' bati Naruto sambil melihat kearah Vali sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai mendingan.

Sedangkan Azazel hanya melihat Naruto dan Vali ''bersenang-senang'' tanpa memikirkan bahwa belum ada Kekkai yang melapisi daerah sekitar.

'Hmm...ternyata Naruto masih belim serius, terlihat dari tubuhnya yang kurang waspada.' batin Azazel sambil menatap Naruto yang masih saja berdiri.

''Ayo Naruto, tunjukkan kekuatanmu. Aku yakin, kekuatanmu lebih dari itu. Cepat bergegas dan lawan aku.'' kata Vali dengan sedikit menyombongkan diri.

''Aku harus mengakhiri ini dengan cepat. Terpaksa aku harus memakai kekuatanku 65 ℅.''

'Kurama, pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu.'

'Dengan senang hati, Narutoruto.'kata Kurama membalas perkataan Naruto lewat pikiran Naruto.

Dalam sekejap, tubuh Naruto terlapisi cahaya kuning keemasan dan ada kobaran seperti api kuning dijubahnya.(Kyuubi Mode)

'Apa !? Kekuatannya semakin meningkat lebih besar dari yang tadi.' bati Vali dan Azazel bersamaan.

''Baiklah Vali, aku akan mengakhiri dengan cepat.'' kata Naruto. Hanya kata Naruto, tapi tubuhnya kurang bersemangat untuk bertarung.

''Tidak semudah itu Naruto.!''

'Heh ! Serangan ini lagi.' batin Naruto melihat Vali meluncur lagi dengan tinjunya.(alasan kenapa author selalu memberikan Vali dengan tinju terus karena author tidak tau apa saja kekuatan Vali. Dan jika reader-san ada yang tau mengenai kekuatan Vali, tolong tulis dikotak review beserta ringkasannya).

''Hyaaaahh!''

 **Set**

Tinjuan keras berhasil Naruto hindari, sekarang giliran Naruto yang ingin meninju Vali.

'Aku tidak akan terkena untuk kedua kalinya.''

 **Set**

Meleset. Vali berhasil menghindar dari tinju Naruto dan langsung melompat kebelakang tubuh Naruto.

 **Grep Grep Srek**

Setelah mendarat dengan sempurna, Vali dengan cepat mengunci pergerakan tangan Naruto dan menghisap cakranya.

 **Divine Divine Divine Divine**

'Akh ! Sial. Dia menghisap lagi kekuatanku. Aku harus mencari cara untuk mengalahkannya. Ah ! Aku tau !.'

''KURAMA!''

''Aku mengerti Naruto.'' Kurama langsung mengirimkan cakra Kyuubi lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya.

''Kekuatannya membeaar.'' kata Azazel merasakan kekuatan Naruto yang tiba-tiba membesar.

 **Divine Divine Divine**

Sedangkan Vali semakin bersemangat menghisap cakra Naruto yang semakin besar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Vali merasakan hal aneh dengan armornya.

 **Divine Divine Divine**

'Kenapa armorku semakin panas ?' bati Vali yang merasakan armornya perlahan mulai panas.

 **Divine Divine Divine**

'Ugh! Kuso. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan Divine Dividing milikku. Armorku semakin panas dan aku tidak bisa mengendalikan ini. Albion bantu aku.' teriak batin Vali kepada Albion.

''Vali, aku juga tidak bisa mengendalikan Balance Breaker ini.'' kata Albion yang merasakan juga betapa panasnya armor Vali.

 **Divine Divine Divine**

''Jadi begitu, Naruto memberikan kekuatan yang beaar kepada Vali. Tapi Vali tidak sanggup menampung kekuatan yang diberikan oleh Naruto, sehingga menyebabkan armor yang dipakainya memanas karena penuh dengan kekuatan Naruto yang beaar. Jika diteruskan begini, armor Vali bisa meledak.'' kata Azazel entah kepada siapa.

 **Divine Divine Divine**

''Akh! Panas.''

 **Divine Divine Divine**

 **''** Aaaakkhh.''

 **Divine Divine Divine Divine Divine Blamm**

 **SING**

Armor Vali meledak berkeping-keping. Sedangkan Naruto berhasil berpindah tempat menggunakan Hiraishin.

 **SING**

Muncul kilatan kuning disamping Azazel berdiri yang mengeluarkan Naruto dengan pakaian yang masih lumayan rapi dan ada beberapa debu yang menempel dipakaiannya, dengan lapisan kuning yang sudah menghilang.

''Kau berlebihan Naruto.'' kata Azazel mepihat Vali yang tergeletak dengan armor yang sudah menghilang.

''Hahaha... Maaf, Azazel. Aku sudah lama tidak merasakan sensasi seperti ini, jadi aku terlalu bersemangat.'' kata Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

''Hah~ sudahlah.'' kata Azazel berjalan kearah Vali, setelah sampai ditempat Vali, Azazel langsung menaruh Vali dibahu kanannya dan membawanya ditempat Naruto berada. Setelah sampai ditempat Naruto, Azazel meletakkan Vali disampingnya.

''Oh ya, Naruto, kau iblis klan mana ?'' tanya Azazel kepada Naruto yang masih berdiri.

''Hehehe...aku masih belum memutuskan apa nama klan iblisku.''perkataan Naruto sukses membuat Azazel sweatrop.

''Kalau lingkaran sihir ?''

''Nah! Kalau itu sudah.'' kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

''Jadi kau sudah membuat bentuk lingkaran sihir, tapi belum memberi nama klan iblismu ya ?'' untuk kedua kalinya, Azazel sweatdrop dengan pengakuan Naruto.

''Hehehe..'' sedangkan Naruto hanya cengengesan gak jelas.

Catatan : Pada saat Naruto berlatih bersama Rikuudo, saat itulah Naruto membuat bentuk lingkaran sihirnya.

''Oh ya Azazel, lebih baik aku pulang, teman-temanku pasti menungguku.''

''Ah ! Baiklah Naruto, hati-hati dijalan.'' kata Azazel kepada Naruto.

Sebelum Naruto pergi dari tempat itu, sebuah makhluk bersayap datang dari langit yang menuju kebawah kearah mereka berdua.

'Tenshin.' batin Naruto sambil melihat sosok bersayap putih menuju kemereka berdua.

'Michael ? Apa yang ingin dia lakukan disini ? Apa jangan-jangan...dia merasakan aura Vali dan Naruto ?'batin Azazel panik.

 **SIINNGG**

Muncul lingkaran sihir warna merah lambang Gremory didekat Azazel dan Naruto yang mengeluarkan sosok lelaki berambut merah,aka Sirzech Gremory/ Lucifer yang merupakan kakak dari Rias Gremory, sekaligus pemimpin 4 besar Satan/Satans.

 **Tap Tap**

Tepat setelah Michael menapakkan kaki ditanah, Sirzech juga menapakkan kaki bersama Michael. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap sosok berambut merah yang baru sampai disungai yang biasa Azazel memancing.

''Michael, Sirzech, ada gerangan apa kalian datang kesini ?'' tanya Azazel basa-basi.

''Tidak ada apa-apa, Azazel. Hanya saja aku merasakan aura dari sang Hakuryuukou dan aura seorang iblis yang lumayan besar. Dan juga ada aura Yokai yang kurasakan.'' kata Sirzech kepada Azazel. Dan aura Yokai yang Mereka rasakan merupakan aura dari Kurama.

''Ya. Aku juga merasakannya Sirzech. Azazel, apa kau tau aura siapa itu ?'' sekarang giliran Michael yang berbicara sambil melihat kearah Vali yang berada disamping Azazel.

Sedangkan Azazel hanya diam saja, tapi tidak dengan bola matanya yang malah melirik kearah Naruto yang tidak langsung memberitau bahwa Naruto yang mengeluarkan aura iblis dan Yokai bersamaan.

''Dia ?'' tanya Sirzech dan Michael bersamaan sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto.

''Iya.'' kata Azazel yang langsung mendapat deatgleare dari Naruto.

''Siapa dia Azazel ?'' tanya Michael yang merasa asing dari rupa sosok tersebut. Tapi tidak dengan Sirzech. Ia merasa familiar dengan wajah yang memiliki garis dipipinya, namun yang kiri tidak kelihatan. Tapi Sirzech lupa dengan sosok didepannya.

''Dia, seorang iblis reinkarnasi.'' kata Azazel tanpa memberitau nama Naruto. Jika diberi tau tanpa seizin yang bersangkutan, bisa-bisa Azazel dibuat seperti Vali.

''Aku tau dia iblis, tapi siapa namanya?'' tanya Michael lagi dengan wajah sewot. Sedangkan Sirzech dan Azazel sweatdrop ketika melihat Michael memasang wajah sewot. Bayangkan, seseorang yang tenang seperti Michael menunjukkan wajah sewotnya.

Merasa tidak dipedulikan, Michael bertanya langsung kepada Naruto.

''Baiklah, gaki, siapa namamu ?'' tanya Michael to the point.

''Tapi kalian harus janji, kalian tidak boleh memberitaukan identitasku kepada siapapun.'' kata Naruto memberi syarat kepada mereka berdua.

''Kau banyak permintaan, gaki.'' kata Sirzech menutup matanya.

''Mau bagaimana lagi Sirzech-nii, memang seperti itu syaratnya.'' kata Naruto membuat ketika petinggi fraksi terkejut karena Naruto tau nama Sirzech.

''Bagaimana kau tau namaku ?'' hardik Sirzech.

''A-ano... Siapa yang tidak tau petinggi ketiga fraksi ? Disampingku Azazel dari fraksi Da-Tenshin, Didepanku Michael dari pemimpin Tenshin sekaligus pengganti-Nya, dan disebelahnya ada Sirzech dari Akuma.'' kata Naruto.

''Baiklah, itu tidak penting, yang penting siapa namamu? Dan soal syaratmu, akan kami turuti.'' kata Michael dengan bersedekap dada.

''Kalian harus menepati janji kalian, jangan memberitau kepada siapapun, terutama adikmu. Kecuali aku yang memberi taunya.'' kata Naruto menunjuk kearah Sirzech dan mendapat anggukan dari Sirzech.

''Baiklah. Aku seorang iblis reinkarnasi, aku datang kedimensi ini sekitar empat atau lima tahun yang lalu. Setelah aku mengenali dimensi ini, aku bersekolah diKuoh Junior High School, dan setelah itu aku bersekolah di Kuoh High School. Aku dijadikan iblis oleh kekasihku yang kebetulan klannya sama dengan Sirzech. Dan tidak lama setelah itu, aku dihianati oleh kekasihku sendiri dan aku pergi dengan meninggalkan semua temanku dan juga mantan kekasihku dengan bidak Pion yang sudah kucabut dari dalam diriku. Setelah itu datang seorang kakek yang menyerahkan semua Evil Pieces miliknya kepadaku. Dan sampai sekarang masih ada didiriku.'' kata Naruto menerangkan. Azazel dan Michael hanya mendengarkan dan Sirzech sudah membeku ditempat.

''Baiklah, Azazel, Michael-sama, Sirzech-nii, aku pulang dulu dan jangan lupakan Vali yang hampir menemuai ajalnya. Oh ya, jangan lupakan janji kalian, termasuk Sirzech-nii. Dan soal namaku, Michael-sama bisa tanyakan kepada Sirzech-nii. Aku pergi dulu.''

 **SING**

Naruto langsung menghilang menggunakan Hiraishin dan meninggalkan Michael dan semuanya yang menatap Sirzech dengan pandangan menuntut.

Sedangkan Sirzech teringat masa lalu sekitar satu tahun yang terlewat.

Flashback

Disebuah ruangan ORC, terdapat 6 iblis yang duduk disofa.

 **SIINNGG**

Muncul lingkaran sihir khas Gremory yang mengeluarkan dua iblis lelaki dan perempuan. Yang lelaki berambut merah, sedangkan yang perempuan berambut putih.

Semua anggota ORC berdiri menyambut kedatangan dua orang terhormat. Sedangkan dua orang pemuda berambut kuning dan coklat hanya ikut-ikutan berdiri ketika mereka semua berdiri.

''Sirzech-nii-sama, Grayfia-nee-sama, ada apa kalian datang kedunia manusia ?'' tanya perempuan berambut merah, aka Rias Gremory.

''Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya berkunjung saja.'' kata lelaki berambut merah yang merupakan kakak dari Rias yang bernama Sirzech Gremory yang kini menyandang gelar Lucifer/Lucifuge.

Pandangan Sirzech tertuju kepada dua orang pemuda bernama Naruto dan Issei.

''Rias-chan, siapa mereka ?'' tanya Sirzech kepada Rias.

''Mereka Peerage baruku. Dia Naruto Uzumaki dan dia Issei Hyudou. Naruto-kun merupakan kekasihku yang mengonsumsi sebuah bidak Pion. Issei mengonsumsi tujuh bidak Pion.'' kata Rias membuat Sirzech tersenyum.

''Hahaha...ternyata Imotouku sudah besar ya ? Baiklah, Naruto...'' Sirzech menghampiri Naruto dan merangkul pundaknya.

''...aku ingin kau melindungi Rias dan menjaga Rias.'' kata Sirzech sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

''Tapi...aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai kekuatan, Sirzech-sama. Itu sama saja aku seperti manusia biasa.''

''Hmm...begitu yah ? Itu tidak masalah bagiku, yang penting kau bisa membahagiakan Rias. Oh ya, jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan '-sama', panggil aku dengan '-nii'. Kau paham ?'' tanya Sirzech mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, di Underworld...

Seorang lelaki berambut merah duduk disebuah sofa yang berada diruang tamu.

 **SIINNGG**

Muncul lingkaran sihir lambang Gremory diruangan tersebut dan mengeluarkan Rias beserta keempat peeragenya.

''Ah! Rias-chan, kenapa kalian datang kesini?'' tanya Sirzech kepada Rias.

''Tidak. Hanya ingin jalan-jalan.'' kata Rias sambil duduk disofa.

''Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama kemana ?'' tanya Rias lagi.

''Mereka sedang keluar, mungkin pergi kekeluarga Phenix. Oh ya. Naruto kemana ?'' tanya Sirzech yang tidak melihat Naruto sama sekali.

''Sudahlah, Nii-sama,. Nii-sama tidak usah mencari-cari dia lagi. Dia sudah pergi.'' kata Rias membuat Sirzech terkejut.

''Kenapa dia pergi ?''

''Aku tidak tau. Itu keinginannya, jadi biarkan saja. Lagi pula aku sudah memiliki pengganti sisampah itu.'' kata Rias menggandeng tangan Issei.

Sedangkan Issei hanya memasang wajah mesumnya karena dada Rias yang menempel erat dilengannya.

Sirzech tidak percaya semudah itu.

.

Ketika Kiba berada diluar sendirian, Sirzerch tidak menyia-nyiakan untuk bertanya kepada Kiba tentang Naruto.

''Kiba.'' kata Sirzech dan duduk disamping Kiba.

''Ah! Sirzech-sama. Ada apa?'' tanya Kiba yang sehabis melamun.

''Begini, aku ingin bertanya dimana Naruto sekarang? Kenapa dia tidak ikut bersama kalian ?'' tanya Sirzech yang membuat Kiba teringat tentang Naruto lagi.

''Naruto... dia...pergi.'' kata Kiba dengan suara yang terbata.

''Pergi ? Pergi kemana ?'' tanya Sirzech yang kurang mengerti maksud Kiba.

Sedangkan Kiba hanya diam dengan tangan yang mencengkram dengan kuat. Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Kiba, Sirzech bertanya lagi.

''Baiklah Kiba, coba ceritakan, apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto. Apa penyebab Naruto pergi?''

''Hah~baiklah Sirzech-sama, aku akan memberitaumu.''

Dan Kiba memberitau kepada Sirzech mengapa Naruto pergi dan alasan Naruto.

''Apa benar yang kau katakan, Kiba ?'' tanya Sirzech mendapat anggukan yakin dari Kiba

''Dasar, kenapa Rias-chan tega dengan Naruto ? Aku harus memarahinya.'' kata Sirzech dan ingin pergi kedalam, tapi segera dihentikan oleh Sirzech.

''Tidak perlu Sirzech-sama. Naruto pernah berkata, 'Sesuatu yang sudah terjadi, tidak bisa dirubah'. Jadi, Sirzech-sama tidak perlu memarahi Rias Bochou, karena hal itu tidak akan bisa mengembalikan Naruto dan tidak akan bisa merubah yang terjadi.'' kata Kiba yang kepalanya menunduk kebawah.

Sirzech tersentuh dengankata-kata Kiba dan Naruto.

'Benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto, sesuatu yang sudah terjadi tidak mungkin bisa dirubah kembali.''

Flashback end

''Siapa dia, Sirzech ?''tanya Michael kepada Sirzech mengenai nama dari pemuda pirang tadi.

''Dia... Naruto Uzumaki.''

.

.

 **SING**

Muncul kilatan kuning didalam ruangan yang cukup besar dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda kuning acak-acakan dengan kaos hitam bergambar ramen yang ternyata Naruto yang baru pulang dari jalan-jalan... Auuuuuuw !.(jadi kayak film Mister(i) Tukul Jalan-jalan).

''Hai minna, maaf membuat kalian menunggu lam...eeik!'' perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh nada takutnya ketika enam pasang mata menatapnya dengan tajam. Eh ! Bukan enam, tapi lima. Karena sepasang mata memasang wajah ngantuk, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Shikamaru.

''Kau lama Naruto.'' hardik Rukia sambil berkacak pinggang.

''Maaf, maaf. Tadi ada hambatan dijalan.'' kata Naruto yang sudah berkeringat dingin.

''Hah~ sudahlah Rukia. Naruto, sekarang mana pesanan kami?'' tanya Fuu dengan tangan meminta.

''Iya, sebentar.'' kata Naruto menengadahkan tangannya, lalu muncul lingkaran sihir warna kuning diatas tangannya.

 **SIINNGG**

 **SIINNGG**

Setelah lingkaran sihir tersebut menghilang, terdapat dua kantong plastik ditangannya. Ditangan kanan satu kresek, didalamnya terdapat tiga bungkusan dan ditangan kirinya terdapat satu kantong plastik berisi empat bungkusan.

''Ini.'' kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan sepasang kresek yang tadi dibawanya kepada Fuu.

''Nah ! Baiklah, ayo keruang makan.'' kata Fuu berjalan duluan keruang makan.

Setelah sampai, mereka langsung mendudukkan diri dibangku masing-masing. Hmm... Masih ada dua bangku yang tersisa, tapi entah milik siapa nantinya.

''Ok, sekarang aku akan membaginya. Ini untukmu, dan ini untukmu, yang ini untukmu...'' Fuu terus membagikan bungkusan kepada setiap iblis yang ada diruangan tersebut.

''... Nah! Sudah.'' kata Fuu setelah membagikan semua bungkusan.

Setelah itu mereka membuka bungkusan masung-masing, dan ternyata isinya adalah Sashimi.( Itu merupakan makanan Jepang yang author benci. Coba bayangkan, kelihatan enak tapi waktu kalian makan, emmhh...rasanya amis. Dan juga rasanya kecap yang sebagai toping Sashimi juga agak aneh. Bukan kecap sih...tapi seperti...cuka ?. Mungkin cuka, karena author tidak tau itu. Baiklah, kembali ke FF.

''Baiklah, ayo kita makan...''

''ITADAKIMASU!'' kata mereka serempak(betul apa tidak tulisannya?)

Dan mereka makan dengan lahapnya. Termasuk Megumin.

''Oh ya minna, nanti malam aku ingin membasmi iblis liar, apa kalian mau ikut.'' kata Naruto, setelah itu melahap potongan ikan yang sudah dicocol dengan 'kecap'.

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, mereka asyik dengan hidangan yang ada didepannya.

''Tidak ada ya? Baiklah, aku akan pergi sen...''

''Aqwu ikwut Nalutho.'' kata Ichigo dengan mulut yang penuh dengan ikan yang membuat Naruto sweatdrop.

''Ya-yah, baiklah.'' kata Naruto yang masih sweatdrop.

.

.

 **10 : 34** (dikota Kuoh/Kuou)

Disebuah rumah yang lumayan besar, terdapat enam iblis yang menonton TV dengan Khidmatnya.

Datang lagi sosok iblis pirang yang baru turun dari lantai atas, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto. Naruto sedang membawa dua buah kain jubah putih & hitam, dan dua topeng.

''Kau mau kemana Naruto?'' tanya Gaara yang pertama menyadari kalau ada Naruto yang datang.

''Tidak kemana-mana, hanya mempersiapkan pakaian untuk nanti malam. Ichigo, kau pakai jubah yang hitam saja ya? Dan juga kau harus memakai topeng Taka ini.'' kata Naruto mendapat anggukan dari Ichigo.

''Oh ya, aku juga ingin bertanya kepada kalian, apa nama klan iblis kita ?''tanya Naruto aetelah duduk disofa samping Megumin.

''Kalau itu terserahmu saja Naruto, kan kau King dari kami.'' kata Megumin yang masih makan cemilan.

''Aku tidak mau memutuskan tanpa seizin dari peerageku.'' kata Naruto membuat yang lainnya tersenyum.

''Baiklah, bagaimana kalau Uzumaki ?'' usul Ichigo yang mendapat gelengan dari Naruto.

''Tidak. Ada usul lain ?''

''Bagaimana kalau sesuai dengan lambang lingkaran sihir yang kau bentuk? Aku yakin, lingkaran sihir yang kau buat pasti memiliki makna tersendiri.. Bagaimana?'' tanya Rukia sambil menatap Naruto.

''Kau benar. Aku ingin menjadi ayahku, karena dia yang terbaik dimataku. Walau aku tidak menyaksikan secara langsung, tapi semua cerita ayahku seperti terpampang jelas dimataku. Jadi, aku membentuk lingkaran sihir dengan lambang kunai cabang tiga karena aku ingin anggota peerageku sehebat ayahku. Kunai cabang tiga merupakan senjata andalan ayahku yang merupakan perantara dari Hiraishinnya.'' jelas Naruto.

''Kenapa tidak memakai nama ayahmu saja ?'' tanya Fuu memberi saran.

''Tidak. Kita tidak akan memakai namanya, tetapi klannya...Namikaze.''

''Hm..nama yang bagus. Namikaze, diambil dari kata Nami dan Kaze. Nami artinya gelombang, dan Kaze yang artinya angin atau udara. Aku setuju, bagaimana dengan kalian ?'' tanya Ichigo kepada temannya.

''Setuju.'' kata mereka serempak.

''Dan satu lagi, namaku sekarang akan memakai marga ibuku dan ayahku.'' kata Naruto.

''Jadi namamu 'Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze' ya?'' tanya Fuu mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

Dan mereka nonton TV sampai larut malam, kecuali para wanita

.

.

Tengah malam~~~

Diruang TV lagi, terdapat tiga makhluk yang sedang nonton film ero manga Sensei. Salah satu dari mereka memakai jubah warna hitam. Tak berapa lama datang lagi sosok pirang berponi panjang sebelah.

''Ichigo, kau sudah siap?'' tanya Naruto dan mendapat anggukan dari Ichigo.

''Tentu saja siap Naruto.'' kata Ichigo langsung berdiri dan memasang topeng elangnya.

''Baiklah.''

Setelah Naruto mengatakan hal itu, Naruto langsung memakai jubah yang dibawanya. Bentuk jubah yang dipakainya yaitu hampir sama seperti milik minato, tapi putih polos. Dan terdapat robekan dibelakan tubuhnya dari pinggang sampai bawah.

''Sebelum berangkat, aku ingin merubah fisikku.'' kata Naruto dan setelah itu muncul sembilan ekor dibelakangnya yang keluar dari robekan jubah tersebut, dan jangan lupakan sepasang telinga yang tumbuh dikepalanya. Sdtelah penampilannya bertambah, Naruto langsung memakai topeng Kitsunenya. Dengan rambut tang dicepit kesamping kiri dan kedua bola mata yang berubah warna merah dara yang tetdapat tiga tomoe

''Shikamaru, Gaara, kami pergi dulu.'' kata Ichigo mendapat anggukan dari Gaara dan Shikamaru. ''Ayo Naruto.''

''Baiklah.''

 **SING**

.

.

 **SING**

Muncul lingkaran sihir disebuah Apartemen kumuh dan tidak dihuni oleh manusia, melainkan dihuni oleh sekelompok iblis liar yang lumayan banyak.

''Khukhukhu...ternyata ada dua iblis kecil yang ingin mencari mati.'' kata suara berat dari dalam bangunan tersebut dan muncullah seekor Vishour yang membawa palu besar.

''Mencari mati? Tidak. Justru kami yang akan membunuh kalian.'' kata Naruto. Setelah itu muncul lagi 31 iblis liar. Dan jika dijumlahkan maka seluruh iblis liar yang ada di apartemen sebanyak 30 yang mana mereka terdiri dari 2 set Evil Pieces tanpa King.

''Naruto, bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh ? Siapa yang paling banyak membunuh iblis liar, dia yang akan menang. Siapa yang menang, dia bisa meminta apa saja kepada yang kalah. Bagaimana?'' saran Ichigo menantang Naruto.

''Boleh juga. Sekarang... ''

''... AYO KITA SERANG !'' kata Ichigo dan Naruto bersamaan.

Dan pertarungan sengit terjadi dengan Naruto yang berubah mode Kyuubi dan Ichigo berubah mode Bankai dengan Zanpakutonya yang menjadi Zangetsu. Mereka menggunakan mode ini agar cepat selesai.

.

.

''Akeno, apa kau merasakannya ?'' kata iblis sexy berambut merah kepada wakilnya.

''Iya, Bochou. Aku juga merasakannya.'' bukan Akeno yang menjawab, melainkan pemuda dengan rambut coklat yang tak lain adalah I-S IS, S-E SE, -I...KAMPRET.

'Aura Yokai?'batin benda imut yang berambut putih. Yaitu keturunan Nekomata, Koneko.

''Rias, bagaimana kalau kita kesana? Kemungkinan ada pertarungan ditempat aura itu berada.'' kata Akeno.

''Kau benar, ayo kita kesana. Akeno, siapkan lingkaran sihirnya.'' kata Rias mendapat anggukan dari Akeno.

''Sudah Rias.'' kata Akeno setelah membuat lingkaran sihir lambang Gremory.

''Koneko, Kiba, Issei-kun, ayo.'' kata Rias. Setelah itu, mereka semua masuk kedalam lingkaran tersebut dan menghilang.

 **SIINNGG**

.

.

 **SIINNGG**

Muncul lingkaran sihir klan Gremory dibawah pohon dan disemak-semak yang mengeluarkan Rias beserta peeragenya.

Dan mereka menonton dua pemuda bertopeng sedang melawan iblis liar yang tidak sedikit, terlihat banyaknya iblis liar yang terbaring tak berdaya, tapi mereka belum mati karena dua pemuda itu memang sengaja tidak membunuhnya. Hanya saja ibli-iblis liar itu hanya memiliki sedikit waktu untuk hidup.

''Buchou, bukankah salah satu dari mereka pernah kita temui ?'' tanya Issei yang pernah melihat topeng tersebut.

''Kau benar Issei-kun, hanya saja saat ini dia berwarna kuning. Dan juga memiliki sembilan ekor dan juga sepasang telinga.'' kata Rias memandang sosok bertopeng kitsune yan terlapisi cahaya kuning keemasan.

''Sugoii, mereka sangat hebat, setiap pukulannya dan kekuatannya sangat mematikan.

'Aku...merasakan aura Yokai dari dalam sosok tersebut. Apa dia seorang Yokai ?' tanya batin Koneko dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Sedangkan pada kedua sosok tersebut...

''HYAAAHH.'' teriak dua pemuda tersebut yang bernama Naruto dan Ichigo.

 **Cras**

Dan Naruto dan Ichigo memenggal kepala lawan mereka masing -masing secara bersamaan. Dan selesailah pertarungan mereka, tinggal memutuskan siapa pemenang dari taruhan ini.

''Nah ! Sekarang aku yang menang.'' kata Naruto dengan menyombongkan diri. Dan dengan pakaian yang sudah kembali menjadi jubah putih.

''Eh-eh! Itu tidak adil, kau membunuh 17 iblis liar dan aku membunuh 15, jadi itu sama sekali tidak dihitung karena hanya beda sedikit.'' kata Ichigo yang sama sekali tidak nyambung.

''Terus, apa masalahnya ? Aku yang menang, jadi kau harus mengabulkan apapun yang kumau.'' kata Naruto dengan senang karena alasan tertentu.

''Iya,iya. Baiklah sekarang kau ingin apa ?'' tanya Ichigo pasrah. Karena uang pemberian Naruto pasti akan ludes.

''Hmmm...aku ingin... Aha! Aku ingin kau mentraktirku ramen selama seminggu, ttebayo.'' kata Naruto dengan kosa kata andalannya(ttebayo/dattebayo) yang membuat salah satu iblis disemak-semak terkejut.

'Tte-tteba-ttebayo ?'batin Kiba mengulang kata dari sosok Kitsune tadi.

'Ttebayo... Naruto-Naruto ?' batin Kiba dengan setetes air mata turun dari pipinya.

Kembali ke Ichigo dan Naruto.

''Apa!? Itu tidak mungkin. Seminggu? Uang yang kau berikan padaku tidaak cukup untuk makanmu yang super banya itu.'' kata Ichigo setelah ingat dengan porsi ramen yang sering Naruto makan. Bayangkan, Naruto sanggup memakan 13 mangkok berisi ramen(bukan mangkoknya yang dimakan).

''Itu cukup saja, asal kau tidak perlu beli apapun.'' kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

''Hah~baiklah.'' kata Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya pasrah.

''Hoy, Ichigo, apa kau merasakan sesuatu ?'' tanya Naruto dengan pelan. Sangaaat pelan

''Iya, aku juga merasakannya. Mungkin berasal dari semak-semak.'' kata Ichigo juga memelankan suaranya.

''Oiii! Kalian, keluar saja.'' kata Ichigo membuat iblis yang berada disemak-semak keluar semua.

''Ah! Ternyata ada Rias dan peeragenya. Oh ! Hai Kawaii-chan.'' sapa Naruto kepada Koneko dan dibalas anggukan olehnya.

''Naruto, bukankah dia iblis Gremory sekaligus mantan kekasihmu ?'' tanya Ichigo berbisik.

''Iya, kau benar. Tapi sudah lah.'' bisik Naruto acuh.

''Naruto, aku ingin bermain dengan mereka.'' bisik Ichigo ketelinga Naruto

''Yah, terserah. Tapi hanya mereka berdua.

''Baiklah.'' mengerti maksud dari Naruto, Ichigo langsung maju beberapa langkah.

''Kalian, apa yang ingin kalian lakukan disini.'' tanya Ichigo yang berada didepan Naruto.

''Tidak ada, hanya kami merasakan aura yang lumayan kuat, jadi kami datang kesini untuk memastikan apakah aman?'' kata Rias.

''Aman ? Jadi kau meragukan kami dan mengira bahwa kami orang jahat.'' tanya Ichigo dengan nada yang dibuat mara.

''Tidak begitu juga, hanya saja kami ingin melakukan perdamaian dengan kalian.'' kata Rias sambil menatap Ichigo.

''Perdamaian ? Cih, kau pikir...''

''Banyak omong kau. Kau sama saja menghina Buchou.'' kata Issei memotong ucapan Ichigo.

Sedangkan Ichigo hanya tertawa mengejek.

''Hkehkeh.''

''Sialan. Rasakan ! Hyaaah.'' Issei berlari kearah Ichigo yang tubuhnya langsung berubah kemode Bankai, dan...

 **Jduak**

Ichigo menendang dada Issei dengan sangat keras yang menyebabkan Issei pingsan lagi.

''Sudah Taka. Baiklah Rias, ajarkan kekasihmu itu sopan santun. Dan soal tawaran melakukan perdamaian denganmu, aku menyetujuinya. Sekarang, ayo kita kembali Taka.'' kata Naruto memanggil Ichigo.

''Baiklah Kitsune.'' kata Ichigo juga memanggil nama panggilan Naruto.

''Rias, soal iblis liar yang berserakan, tolong kau urus. Aku pergi dulu.''

 **SIINNGG**

Naruto dan Ichigo pergi dengan lingkaran sihir miliknya.

''Hah~ ayo minna, kita bereskan iblis-iblis liar tersebut.'' kata Rias sedangkan Koneko dan Kiba hanya melamun.

''Kiba, Koneko, kenapa melamun? Ayo bantu.'' kata Rias mendapat anggukan dari Kiba dan Koneko.

Dan semua peerage Rias membereskan bangkai iblis liar kecuali Issei yang sedang pingsan.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

 **Balas Review gabungan :**

''GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN MINNA, GOMEN, GOMENASAI. Maafkan author yang kemarin posting chap yang lalu. Dan mohon maaf lagi jika reader-san kena tipu gara-gara author yang gak becus ini, dan juga gara-gara notifikasi yang author berikan. Jadi, bigini cerita kesalahan author. Waktu itu aku dan beberapa temanku ada tugas disekolah sebagai anggota OSIS, dan saat kami sedang istirahat, teman author meminjam HP author. Teman author bernama Arif. Ketika Arif membuka Browser yang kebetulan author belum keluar dari dunia Fanfic, jadi pas Arif membuka Browser, terpampanglah sebuah situs yang disebut Fanfiction. Arif mengutak atik situs itu dan beberapa saat kemudian ia bertanya kepada author.'' Gus, ini situs apa ya .'' sedangkan aku yang berada tak jauh darinya langsung melihat kearahnya.'' Yang mana?'' tanyaku melihat keHP author, dan reaksi author yaitu...'' Apa yang kau lakukan, Rif ? Kenapa kau habus ?'' kataku dengan nada sedikit marah. Yah author memang tidak bisa marah total karena memang begini sifat author. Kembali kecerita. Setelah itu sesampainya dirumah, author bingung bagaimana cerita yang kemarin-kemarin. Dalam kebingungan author, ternyata Allah telah memberikan author anugrah. Author ingat ternyata masih ada chapter-chapter yang dulu yang tersimpan di Doc Manager. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang author langsung post chap-chap itu. Dan begitulah ceritanya minna. Sekali lagi author minta maaf. Tolong jangan benci author beserta fic author. Oh ya, sekalian author promosi tentang fic baru yang berjudul ''Qunut dan cerita konyol lainnya''. Dan balasan review lainnya ada dibawah.

''Sesuai yang author bilang, Rias tidak akan masuk kedaftar Harem Naruto. Dan soal pair ada yang nulis cukup 5 harem saja, tapi...itu tergantung dengan keadaan.

Dikotak review ada yang bertanya '' Thor umur Kunou berapa ?''. Hmm...bukankah sudah author beritau pada chap dua atau chap tiga kemaren. Atau mungkin author lupa kasih umur apa ya ? Haha. Umur Kunou yaitu 9 tahun.

Jika dibilang author seorang Lolicon, itu benar. Hey ! Jangan salahkan author jika author seorang Lolicon, salahkan saja pacar author yang kecil, kawaii, manis, dan manja (senang bergelayut manja). Tapi jangan berpikir kalau pacar author seorang anak SD, karena umurnya sama dengan umur author, yaitu 17 thn.(SMA), yah...tubuhnya memang kecil, bahkan orang-orang mengira bahwa pacar author anak SMP kls VII. Dia pernah menolak lebih dari 6 cowok yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya, sebenarnya paras cowok² itu lumayan juga, tapi dia malah milih aku. Yah sebenarnya paras author juga lumayan, tapi masih ganteng cowok² itu. Dan setelah aku selidiki kenapa dia memilihku, ternyata dia lebih menginginkan lelaki yang setia dan bertanggung jawab(bukan hal ecchi) ketimbang lelaki tampan dan kaya tapi suka ninggalin begitu saja. Dan soal pacar author, dia pacar yang kedua. Pacar pertama juga kecil sama seperti yang kedua. Pacarku yang pertama bernama Sarah Yuanita. Tapi...aku...aku tidak tau...dimana dia sekarang, yang ku tau...dia ada disana. Disisi-Nya...dia selalu melihatku dari langit. Dan...yah...begitulah. Suatu hari, cepat atau lambat, aku akan menyusulnya, menatap wajahnya, dan...

Reader : Dah ! Tuh author malah curhat. Udahan ngapa curhatnya.

Author : Hehehe. Ok lanjut dibawahnya.#ngelap air mata.

Dan mungkin banyak yang bertanya ''kenapa Megumin sih yang jadi Queen Naruto ?''...''Cih ! Kenapa jadi Megumin ? Lo mbuat aku kecewa Lio-san''...''Bangsat author, kenapa lu milih Megumin ?'' Yah~ sebenarnya author milih sipenyihir Megumin karena Megumin jarang banget jadi salah satu harem Naruto, atau mungkin tidak ada. Dan untuk Fuu dan Gaara, disini Bijuu mereka masih ada.

Dan ada juga yang nyaranin kalau Yasaka juga dimasukkan keharem Naruto. Sebenarnyasih author setuju-setuju aja, tapi lihat kedepannya, apa terlalu banyak harem atau tidak. Takutnya kalau terlalu banya harem, para harem yang lain tidak terjamah oleh Naruto dan akhirnya nganggur dan malah jadi pelacur. Aaaaa nggak mau nggak mau nggak mau, gue gak rela kalau wanita secantik dan semanis Koneko jadi pelacur. Ok, lupakan.

Dan untuk battle Rias and Naruto, sepertinya tidak ada battle diantara mereka. Tapi kalau Rias meminta maaf kepada Naruto pasti ada.

 **Hai, minna. Jumpa lagi dengan author Lio-kun11, yang akan menghibur para reader dengan fic gak jelas milik saya. Hahaha.**

 **'Aaaaaa, banyak banget yang menghina fic author di barisan review, tapi itu merupakan sesuatu yang harus kita banggakan karena masih ada yang peduli dengan fic gaje author.**

 **Ok. Dalam memasuki rangka ke delapan ini, author sungguh minta maaf kepada semuanya kalau wordnya kependekan dan ficnya jelek abizzzzz. Bukannya apa guys, itu semua memang gaya tulis author dan kemungkinan sangat susah untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan author.**

 **Ok lah, karena author bingung mau nulis pesan-pesan apa...yah...sampai jumpa dichap depan bersama Crab-kun11. Hahaha, ngak kok, tetep bersama Lio-kun11. Jaa ne...eh ! Jaa na. Tunggu dulu, Jaa ne dan Jaa na sama ajakan ? Ah, persetan dengan kata itu. Baiklah, jumpa lagi.**


	9. Penyelamatan Asia

Chapter 9

 **Disclaimer :**

 **-Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-High School DxD : Iciei Ishibumi**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : typo,abal,gaje,lime,lemon**

 **Summary :** Naruto Uzumaki, pahlawan Konoha yang telah mengalahkan Kaguya. Tapi ia harus menggorbankan dirinya dan terjebak didimensi lain untuk selama-lamanya. Dengan kekuatannya yang tidak sengaja tersegel, bagaimana cara Naruto mendamaikan dimensi barunya bersama teman iblisnya ?

.

.

Setelah pertemuan peerage Rias dan dua pemuda bertopeng dua hari yang lalu, Kiba sudah sangat yakin bahwa salah satu diantara mereka adalah Naruto. Sekarang Kiba memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia bisa bertemu sosok itu lagi. Saat Kiba sedang melamun, lamunannya bubar karena...

 **Plak**

...mendengar suara nyaring yang sangat jelas ditelinga.

''Sudah ku bilang berapa kali, Issei, kau tidak boleh berurusan dengan biarawati itu lagi. Dia menganut Tuhan, sedangkan kita adalah iblis. Jika kau terus bersamanya kau akan dalam masalah, Issei.'' kata iblis perempuan berambut merah crimson yang sedang memarahi Issei.

''Tapi Bochou, Asia dalam bahaya, kita harus menyelamatkannya, jika tidak dia bisa...''

''Cukup Issei ! Kau tidak boleh kesana.'' kata Rias lalu menoleh kearah Akeno dan menganggukkan kepala sebagai isyarat sambil berjalan kearah Akeno.

Akeno yang mengerti maksud Rias juga mengangguk dan menciptakan lingkaran sihir dengan Rias yang sudah berada disampingnya.

 **SIINNGG**

Rias dan Akeno langsung menghilang memasuki lingkaran sihir tersebut.

''Baiklah ! Jika tidak ada yang membantuku, aku akan pergi sendiri.'' kata Issei dan langsung pergi keluar.

Melihat kejadian ini, kiba teringat kata-kata Naruto. ''Tidak peduli lawan atau kawan, jika dia berniat baik kau harus membantunya.''

Kiba berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari kearah Issei berlari. Koneko yang melihat Kiba berlari juga ikut menyusul Issei dan Kiba.

.

.

Issei berlari dengan kencang , tidak menyadari dibelakangnya terdapat dua sosok yang mengejarnya.

''Issei ! Tunggu.'' kata salah satu sosok tersebut yang ternyata Kiba dengan Koneko dibelakangnya.

Mendengar teriakan yang tertuju padanya, Issei langsung berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

''Mau apa kalian menyusulku ?'' tanya Issei dengan wajah sok datar setelah Kiba dan Koneko berhenti didepannya.

''Tentu saja membantumu. Kau pikir apa ?'' tanya Kiba dengan wajah datar...asli.

''Benarkah ?'' tanya Issei dengan penuh haru dan hilang sudah wajah sok datar miliknya.

''Sudahlah, jangan banyak bertanya. Sekarang kita selamatkan si Asia itu. Issei, kau duluan.'' kata Kiba dan mendapat anggukan dari Issei.

.

.

Didalam sebuah kamar, terdapat pemuda yang seperti orang bersemedi, dengan poni pirangnya yang menutupi mata kirinya.

 **Poof**

Muncul kepulan asap yang berukuran sedang diruangan tersebut, dan muncullah sosok yang identik dengan pemuda sebelumnya.

''Naruto, aku membawa kabar.'' kata pemuda yang baru muncul dan langsung to the point.

''Katakan 'Naruto'.'' kata Naruto kepada 'Naruto'.

''Baru saja aku mendapat kabar. Issei ingin menyelamatkan kenalannya yang bernama Asia Argento, dan juga Kiba dan peerage baru Rias juga ikut bersamanya.'' kata 'Naruto' memberi tau.

''Lalu... Akeno dan Rias ?'' tanya Naruto sambil membuka matanya, menunjukkan kedua matanya yang berwarna biru saffir bagai langit tanpa awan.

''Aku rasa Rias dan Akeno akan membantu Issei, tapi dalam jalur yang berbeda. Karena tidak mungkin Rias meninggalkan peerage yang merupakan pemegang salah satu Sacred Gear true Longinus, Boosted Gear, dan juga merupakan kekasihnya.'' kata 'Naruto' membuat Naruto tersenyum kecut.

'Kekasih heh ?' batin Naruto miris. Tapi ia sudah merelakan semuanya.

''Baiklah, kau boleh pergi.'' kata Naruto mendapat anggukan dari Bunshin miliknya.

 **Poof**

Dan 'Naruto' tadi menghilang menjadi kepulan asap dan ingatan 'Naruto' masuk kepikiran Naruto.

Ternyata 'Naruto' yang baru saja menghilang tadi diperintahkan oleh Naruto untuk memantau ORC. Jika saja sahabatnya dalam bahaya, dia bisa mengetahui dengan cepat.

''Hah~ baiklah, aku juga akan membantu mereka.'' kata Naruto lalu menghilang dengan Hiraishin.

 **SING**

 **Cklek**

Baru sedetik Naruto menghilang, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampakkan perempuan berambut hijau sebahu sambil membawa nampan berisi satu mangkok ramen.

''Naruto, ini ramennya sudah...siap.''

''Eh !? Kemana dia ? Kok tidak ada ?''tanya perempuan itu yang ternyata Fuu.

''Ah! Sudahlah, lebih baik aku makan saja.'' kata Fuu, setelah itu langsung keluar dari kamar Naruto.

.

.

Tiga iblis berlari dengan kencang yang melebihi pembalap Moto GP, Valentino Rossi. Mereka berlari kearah Gereja yang tak jau lagi dari mereka bertiga.

''Kiba, Koneko, itu tempatnya.'' kata Issei menunjuk kearah Gereja yang lumayan besar, bahkan sangat besar.

''Hm!'' kata Kiba dan Koneko menganggukan kepala.

Setelah mereka sampai dipintu Gereja, Koneko langsung menendang pintu dengan kuat sampai pintu besar itu rusak dibuatnya.

Tapi yang mereka terkejut adalah banyaknya Da-Tenshin yang berada didalam Gereja tersebut. Bukan sepuluh atau dua puluh, melainkan ratusan.

''Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang Issei senpai ?'' tanya Koneko dengan wajah andalannya, tidak menunjukkan emosi alias datar.

''Jika kau bertanya padanya, pasti jawabannya 'Oppai'.'' kata Kiba menyindir.

Sedangkan Issei yang mendengar ejekan Kiba hanya diam saja, karena ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

''Ck ! Kau terlalu lama mikir. Jika kau ingin menyelamatkan Asia, kita harus melawannya.'' kata Kiba, tapi tidak mendapat respon dari Issei.

''Cih! Kau harus mengupgrade otakmu Issei...''

'' **Sword Birth.''**

Muncul lingkaran didepan Kiba, lalu ia memasukkan tangan kedalam lubang tersebut dan menariknya kembali. Terdapat sebuah pedang ditangan Kiba yang berukuran sedang.

''Aku duluan.'' kata Kiba, lalu ia bergerak dengan cepat bagai petir yang menyambar.

 **Cras Cras Cras Cras**

''Akkh !''

Bunyi tebasan dan raungan kesakitan terdengar dari beberapa Da-Tenshin yang terkena tebasan Kiba dan mati.

''Issei, Koneko, jangan diam saja, bantu aku.'' kata Kiba dan mendapat anggukan dari yang bersangkutan.

Dan mereka melanjutkan 'permainan' mereka.

.

.

Ditempat Rias dan Akeno~

''Bochou, apa tidak apa-apa Issei datang sendirian ?'' tanya Akeno sambil berjalan disamping Rias.

''Mungkin tidak apa-apa, karena nantinya kita juga akan kegereja itu kan.'' kata Rias dengan senyumnya.

''Wah wah, ada dua wanita sexy yang datang kemari.'' terdengar sebuah suara yang memasuki indra pendengaran Rias dan Akeno.

Rias dan Akeno menghentikan langkah mereka dan membalikkan badannya. Terlihat gadis kecil yang berambut kuning sedang duduk diatas pohon, dan setelah itu ia melompat dari atas pohon.

''Hap.''

Setelah gadis pendek ini telah menginjak tanah, Rias dan Akeno memperhatikan gadis tersebut.

''Akeno, kau tau siapa dia ?'' tanya Rias sambil menatap gadis itu.

''Hanya anak kacil.'' kata Akeno dengan wajah tanpa dosanya yang menyebabkan urat kekesalan muncul didahi sang gadis pirang.

''Siapa yang kau panggil 'anak kecil' hah ? Aku ini sudah besar tau. Umurku 16 tahun.'' kata si pirang sambil menghentakkan kakinya berulang-ulang.

''Ne, Rias ? Apa kau punya permen ? Kurasa ia ingin itu.'' kata Akeno dengan senyum mengejek.

''Permen ? Wah ! Aku tidak punya.'' kata Rias dengan wajah pura-pura menyesal.

''Maaf ya adik kecil, Onee-san tidak punya permen.''

''Fufufufu.'' tawa Akeno dengan gaya khasnya.

''Hei! Ku beri tau ya, namaku bukan anak kecil, namaku Mittelt.'' kata gadis kecil yang bernama Mittelt.

''Hahaha... Kau memang pantas dipanggil anak kecil, Mittelt.'' kata seorang Da-Tenshin berambut biru tua dan pakaian sexynya yang berdiri diatas pohon.

''Kau menyebalkan Kalawarner.'' omel Mittelt menunjuk keatas pohon dimana Da-Tenshin cantik berada.

Kalawarner turun dari pohon dan menapakkan kaki disamping Mittelt.

''Akeno, siapa lagi dia ?''

Akeno melihat tampilan sosok perempuan yang baru datang beberapa detik yang lalu.

''Kalau dilihat dari pakaiannya, mungkin ia hanya pelacur yang sedang menunggu paman-paman yang akan lewat.'' Kata Akeno yang menyebabkan Kalawarner naik darah.

''Apa kau bilang ? Kau ingin berkelahi hah? Rasakan in...''

''Hahaha... Sekarang kau mudah emosi ya, Kalawarner.'' kata sosok yang mengenakan pakaian detektif terbang diatas mereka berempat.

''Diam kau Dohnaseek !'' kata Kalawarner menatap tajam kearah sang detektif yang turun kebawah.

''Wah wah wah. Ternyata adik dari Sirzech Lucifer atau Geremory, serta salah satu dari peeragemu.'' kata Dohnaseek sambil tersenyum.

''Akeno, siapa lagi dia ?'' tanya Rias untuk ketiga kalinya.

''Mungkin seorang detektif yang sedang menyelidiki kasus ''Hilangnya Jejak Kaki di Dalam Air''.'' kata Akeno lagi-lagi membuat yang bersangkutan sedikit emosi.

''Gzzz... Awas kau !'' geram Dohnaseek dan langsung menyerang Rias dan Akeno dengan terbang kearahnya sambil membawa Light Spear ditangannya.

.

.

 **SING**

Muncul Naruto disertai kilatan kuning yang berada disebuah bawah pohon, dengan jubah dan topeng Kitsunenya, disertai telinga dan sembilan ekor rubah yang melambai. Jangan lupakan mata merah yang bersinar dalam gelap. Setelah itu, Naruto langsung membuat handseal.

'' **Kagebunshin no Jutsu**.''

Muncul kepulan asap disamping Naruto berada dan memunculkan 'Naruto' bunshin yang berpakaian identik.

''Kau, cari Rias dan Akeno. Jika mereka ada masalah, segera kau bantu.'' kata Naruto kepada 'Naruto' yang sedang mendengarkan.

''Dan jangan sampai kau menghabisi sesuatu, baik itu Da-Tenshin atau Exorcis. Kemungkinan mereka melakukan ini karena terpaksa.'' lanjut Naruto.

''Tapi bagaimana kalau yang kita biarkan hidup adalah makhluk yang menginginkan hal ini?'' tanya 'Naruto'.

''Itu terserahmu. Bunuh saja yang menurutmu pantas dibunuh dan biarkan hidup jika menurutmu pantas untuk diberi kesempatan sekali lagi.''

''Aku mengerti.'' kata 'Naruto' mengangguk paham.

''Baiklah, kalau begitu segeralah pergi.'' perintah Naruto.

''Baik, Boss !'' kata 'Naruto' dan setelah itu menghilang menjadi kepulan asap mencari dimana Rias dan Akeno berada.

''Lebih baik aku membantu Kiba.'' setelah Naruto berkata demikian, Naruto langsung menghilang dengan Hiraishin miliknya.

.

.

Disebuah ruang gereja, tiga iblis menari dengan para Da-Tenshin yang berjumlah...eee...banyak.

'' **Knight Sword**.''

 **Cras Cras Cras**

''Aaakkhh!'' sebuah teriakan keluar dari Da-Tenshin yang terkena tebasan Kiba.

'' **Dragon Shot**.''

 **Blamm**

''Cih! Meleset.'' decih Issei melihat kekuatannya meleset.

''Hyaaaahhh !'' teriak seorang iblis loli yang menghadapi tiga Da-Tenshin sekaligus.

 **Buk Buk Bug**

Ketiga D-Tenshin tersebut langsung mati terkena pukulan dan tendangan Koneko yang keras.

''Sialan kau iblis kecil. Ayo kita serang dia.'' kata salah satu Da-Tenahin kepada kelima temannya.

Dan keenam Da-Tenshin menyerang Koneko bersamaan yang membuat gadis Nekomata tersebut repot dibuatnya. Sedang serius-seriusnya Koneko menghadapi keenam Da-Tenshin yang menyerangnya, sebuah Light Spear melesat kearah punggung Koneko.

 **Syuuut**

 **SING**

 **Trank**

Light Spear yang tadi mengarah kepada Koneko terpental setelah berbenturan dengan sebuah kunai cabang tiga. Dan pelakunya adalah sosok bertopeng Kitsune (Naruto) yang muncul bersama sebuah kilatan kuning.

Naruto melanjutkan pekerjaan Koneko dengan menghabisi keenam Da-Tenshin hanya dengan sebuah kunai.

 **Cras jrass jras jleb cras srak**

''Aaakkhh.'' teriak para Da-Tenshin setelah terkena tebasan Naruto.

Koneko hanya dapat terkejut ketika sosok bertopeng muncul entah dari mana.

Kiba yang melihat sosok yang dinantikannya, mulai tersenyum bahagia. Tapi ia sadar bahwa ini bukan saatnya untuk gembira.

Dan mereka semua berjuang melawan Da-Tenshin yang masih cukup banyak. Walaupun Naruto juga bisa mengalahkan mereka dalam sekejap, tapi ia memilih untuk bersenang-senang semata.

.

.

Disebuah tempat, terdapat Rias dan Akeno , serta tiga Da-Tenshin. Salah satunya terbang kearah Rias dan Akeno dengan cepat sambil membawa Light Spear ditangannya.

''Rasakan ini iblis rendahan !''

 **Pooff**

'' **Rasengan**.''

''Khuakh.''

Seorang pemuda muncul dengan kepulan asap, kemudian sebuah bola angin muncul ditangannya dan langsung ia arahkan kepada Dohnaseek yang membuat Da-Tenshin tersebut terpental dibuatnya.

''Ugh ! Sialan kau!.'' kata Dohnaseek setelah bangun dari jatuhnya.

''Kalian bertiga, hentikan semua ini.'' kata pemuda tersebut dengan sembilan ekor yang melambai.

''Hentikan apa hah!?'' kata Mittelt dan langsung menciptakan tombak berwarna merah jambu.

''Tunggu dulu ! Aku tau, semua ini bukan kehendak dari kalian, tapi kalian melakukan semua ini karena terpaksa kan ?'' kata sang pemuda yang merupakan Naruto, tapi hanya bunshinnya.

Sedangkan ketiga Da-Tenshin hanya diam beberapa saat, dan setelah itu Kalawarner membantah ucapan Naruto.

''Apa maksudmu ? Semua yang kami lakukan adalah kehendak dari kami sendiri, bukan karena Kokabiel.'' kata Kalawarner yang secara tidak langsung memberitau kepada Naruto bahwa mereka terpaksa melakukan ini karena Kokabiel.

'Kokabiel ? Bukankah dia...'

''Sudah ! Jangan banyak basa basi lagi, sekarang aku akan membunuhmu. Hyaahh !'' dengan cepat, Dohnaseek langsug melempar tombak chaya berwarna biru kearah Naruto.

 **Syuut**

Light Spear yang dilempar Dohnaseek melaju dengan cepat kearah Naruto.

 **Grep**

 **Bezz**

 **Pyar**

Light Spear yang dilempar Dohnaseek ditangkap oleh Naruto dan hancur perkeping-keping saat Naruto meremasnya. Tapi tangan Naruto juga berasap dan sedikit melepuh saat memegang Light Spear sebelum hancur.

'Di-dia menangkapnya ?' batin mereka semua kecuali Naruto (bunshin).

'Tidak ada pilihan lain selain membuat mereka tak sadarkan diri.' batin Naruto dan setelah itu ia menghilang.

 **SING**

 **SING**

Naruto muncul kembali dibelakang Dohnaseek dengan sebuah bola cakra ditangannya.

'' **Rasengan**.''

''Aakk!''teriak Dohnaseek merasakan sakitnya terkena bola Naruto. Tak cukup sampai disitu, Naruto menendang punggung Dohnaseek dengan keras yang menyebabkan Dohnaseek terpental.

 **Brukk**

 **SING**

Naruto muncul lagi dengan rasengan ditangannya.

'' **Rasengan**.''

Untuk kedua kakinya Dohnaseek terkena jurus andalan Naruto dan itu membuatnya cukup untuk tak bergerak.

'Mungkin aku berlebihan, atau memang dirinya yang lemah ?' batin Naruto melihat Dohnaseek terkapar tak berdaya.

'Dia hebat.' batin Rias dan Akeno melihat kehebatan dan kecepatan Naruto.

'Siapa dia ?' batin Kalawarner.( author bingung yang bener ''Kalawarner'' atau ''Kalawaner''. Jadi untuk sementara author pakai yang Kalawarner).

'' **Kamui**.''

Kata Naruto lalu Dohnaseek terhisap kedalam pusaran angin Kamui.

''Ka-kau! Kau kemanakan Dohnaseek ?'' tanya Kalawarner sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto.

''Tenang saja, dia aman bersamaku. Mungkin dia sedang berhibernasi.'' kata Naruto santai.

''Ano.. Boleh aku ikut campur ?''

Naruto dan kedua Da-Tenshin menoleh kearah Akeno. Lalu Naruto mengangguk menendakan Akeno boleh ikut nimbrung dalam perkelahian mereka.

''Aku mau tanya, siapa namamu ?'' tanya Akeno membuat Naruto sweatdrop dibalik topeng rubahnya.

'Masih tegang-tengang seperti ini, dia sempat-sempatnya bertanya tentang nama ?' batin Naruto tak menghilangkan sweatdropnya.

''Ano... Namaku... Kitsune.'' kata Naruto yang sweatdropnya masih belum hilang.

''Hei ! Kita masih belum menyelesaikan urusan kita.'' kata Mittelt menarik perhatian Naruto.

''Ya, ya, aku tau. Aku juga tidak ingin berlama-lama disini.'' kata Naruto sambil mendekat kearah Mittelt dan Kalawarner.

''Mau apa ka...''

'' **Tsukoyomi**.''

Perkataan Mittelt terpotong karena ia dan Kalawarner ambruk duluan.

''Kitsune, biarkan aku yang membereskannya.'' kata Rias melihat Naruto mendekat kearah Mittelt dan Kalawarner.

''Itu tidak perlu.'' kata Naruto datar.

''Kenapa ?'' tanya Rias dan Akeno bersamaan. Tapi pertanyaan mereka tidak dijawab oleh Naruto, malah Naruto mengucapkan sesuatu yang Rias dan Akeno yakin itu adalah jurusnya.

'' **Tsukoyomi kai**.''

Setelah mengucapkan pelepasan jurus Tsukoyominya, Naruto langsung mengucapkan sebuah jurus lagi yang menghisap mereka berdua(Mittelt dan Kalawarner).

 **''Kamui.**.''

''Akeno, Rias, lebih baik kita menyusul Kiba dan yang lainnya.'' kata Naruto berjalan mendahului Rias dan Akeno.

''Darimana kau tau Issei-kun dalam bahaya ?'' tanya Rias yang tidak dipedulikan oleh Naruto dan yang terus berjalan.

''Sudahlah Bochou, lebih baik kita ikuti perkataannya.''

Dan mereka berjalan dalam diam.

.

.

Beberapa menit sebelum Mittlet dkk KO~

''Ini yang terakhir.''

 **Jrass**

Sebuah tebasan memusnahkan Da-Tenshin yang langsung menghilang disertai beberapa bulu hitam yang menandakan ia telah muanah.

''Apa sudah selesai?'' tanya Issei melihat tidak ada Da-Tenshin lagi diruangan tersebut.

 **Prok Prok Prok Prok**

Sebuah tepuk tangan yang bergema memantul dididinding gereja. Tak berapa lama muncul sosok berpakaian pendeta dan tertawa ddngan gila.

''Kha.. Kha.. Kha.. Kha... Hebat.. Hebat. Hahaha."

''K-kau!'' geram Issei ketika menyadari siapa sosok didepannya ini.

''Hahaha... Apa ini ? Sebuah reuni ? Aku tak menyangka kita bisa bertemu lagi denganmu.'' kata sipendeta gila yang bernama Freed.

''Dimana Asia !?'' teriak Issei penuh amarah.

''Baiklah, akan aku beritau dimana biarawati itu berada. Ada tangga dibawah altar itu, kau bisa langsung pergi menuju ketempat mereka mengadakan ritual.'' kata Freed memberi tau jalan rahasia menuju kelantai bawah.

'Dia langsung membedi tau tempatnya.' batin Naruto sweatdrop.

''Kalau begitu biarkan kami lewat.'' kata Issei.

''Tidak semudah itu, kalian harus melawanku terlebih dahulu.'' kata Freed lalu ia mengeluarkan pedang cahaya dan pistol yang beraura kuat.

''Baiklah! Demi menyelamatkan Asia. **Dragon Shot**.''

Issei menembakkan Sacred Gear yang langsung mengarah kepada Freed. Sedikit lagi tembakan Issei mengenai Freed, tapi berhasil Freed tangkis dengan pedang cahayanya.

''Hahaha... Lemah. Sekarang giliranku.'' kata Freed sambil mengarahkan sebuah pistol kearah mereka berempat.

Senjata Freed menambakkan beberapa peluru chaya tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

''Biar ku urus.'' kata Naruto dan melompat kedapan Issei.

''Menyingkirlah kau peluru pengganggu. **Futton : Daittopa**.''

Muncul sebuah angin tornado setelah Naruto menyebutkan jurusnya. Tapi tornado tersebut langsung menghilang, karena itu hanya untuk menangkis peluru.

''Giliranku.'' kata Koneko sambil melempar sebuah bangku yang panjang dan beratnya berlipat-lipat dari tubuhnya.

Sebuah bangku melayang kearah Freed. Tak tinggal diam, Freed menghindar sambil berdansa sedikit dan memotong bangku yang dilempar Koneko menjadi dua.

''Hampir saja. Lain kali jangan main lempar-lemparan ya adik kecil.''kata Freed tidak terima dirinya dipanggil adik kecil.

''Adik kecil kau bilang...'' geram Koneko, terlihat ada penekanan disetiap perkataannya.

''Kenapa ? Kau marah ? Haha, dasar anak kecil, dada rata.'' perkataan Freed kali ini tidak akan dimanfaatkan oleh Koneko.

Aura kehitaman keluar dari diri Koneko menandakan ia sedang marah. Bahkan suhu diruangan menjadi berubah, juga termasuk Naruto yang menatap Koneko ngerih.

'Dia menyeramkan kalau sedang marah. Baiklah, akan aku ingat dipikiranku syarat yang dilakukan jika berbicara dengan Koneko. Satu, jangan pernah menyinggung ukuran tubuhnya. Dua, jangan pernah membicarakan hal buruk tentang dadanya. Ok, fix.' batin Naruto aneh.

Koneko mendekat kearah bangku lain.

''Rasakan ini dasar keparat!'' kata Koneko, setelah itu ia melempar beberapa bangku kearah Freed.

Freed yang mendapat kiriman sejumlah bangku hanya bisa memotong dan sesekali menendang bangku yang mengarah padanya.

'Ini kesempatanku. Perhatian mereka teralih kepada pendeta itu.' bati Naruto dan langsung membentuk handseal.

'' **Kagebunshin no Jutsu**.''

 **Pooff**

Muncul 'Naruto' satu lagi lengkap dengan pakaian dan topeng Kitsunenya, dan sembilan ekor yang sama persisi dengan Naruto satu lagi.

''Naruto, aku serahkan situasi ini padamu.'' kata Naruto mendapat anggukan dari bunshinnya.

 **SING**

Naruto menghilang dengan Hiraishin, tapi tidak ada yang menyadarinya kecuali 'Naruto'.

''Hahaha...tidak kena.'' kata Freed dengan nada mengejek. Sedangkan Koneko ia mendecih karena tidak ada yang kena.

''Pendeta gila ! Sekarang giliranku!''

Kiba berlari kearah Freed dengan pedang ditangannya. Freed yang melihat kiba berlari kearahnya juga ikut berlari kearah Kiba. Mereka berdua sama-sama mengayunkan pedang sehingga beradu.

 **Tingggggg**

Pedang Kiba dan Freed beradu dengan kerasnya, menimbulkan sebuah suara yang nyaring dan memekakkan telinga. Tak sampai situ, Kiba menendang perut Freed yang menyebabkan Freed terpental walau tidak sampai jatuh.

Setelah Kiba menjaga jarak dari Freed, Naruto maju diddpan Kiba.

''Naru...''

''Kitsune. Namaku kisune.'' kata Naruto memotong ucapan Kiba.

''Kitsune, apa yang akan kau lakukan?'' tanya Kiba yang tidak terjawab oleh Naruto, namun tubuh Naruto langsung memancarkan cahaya warna kuning dan pakaiannya juga berubah menjadi sebuah jubah dengan akses warna kuning dan garis hitam dibeberapa tempat. Walaupu ada perubahan dalam gaya pakaiannya, tapi topeng anbu Kitsunenya masih berada ditempatnya.

''Aku yang akan mengurusnya.''

.

.

Diruang bawah tanah~

 **SING**

Muncul kilatan kuning yang mengeluarkan Naruto beserta topeng dan ekornya.

''Pendeta gila itu mengatakan tempatnya ada dibawah altar, jadi kemungkinan disini tempatnya. Aku juga merasakan beberapa Da-Tenshin dan Exorcis.'' kata Naruto sambil berjalan menyusuri lorong yang sudah ada penerangannya.

''Apa itu tempatnya ?'' tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa setelah melihat sebuah pintu.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu, Naruto langsung membuka pintu tersebut lalu masuk kedalam.

''Ada tamu rupanya.'' kata salah satu Exorcish yang berdiri didekat sebuah seorang gadis yang sedang tersalib.

'Jadi dia yang bernama Asia.' batin Naruto melihat kearah gadis pirang yang sedang dalam proses ritual. Asia juga melihat kearah Naruto dengan pandangan sayu.

Melihat hal ini, membuat Naruto marah karena mereka tega melakukan semua ini kepada manusia yang tak berdosa.

''Kalian...akan mati.'' kata Naruto dan setelah itu ia mengeluarkan kunai bercabang tiga dan kunai biasa.

 **SING**

 **SING**

Naruto menghilang dan muncul kembali di belakang salah satu Da-Tenshin berbadan kekar dan menebas lehernya. Dan seperti itu seterusnya, menghilang-muncul-tebas, menghilang-muncul-tebas. Satu persatu dari mereka tumbuh kurang dari dua detik.

.

.

''Rasakan ini pendeta gila ! **Bijuu RasenSuriken**.''

Sebuah pusaran angin berwarna kuning berbentuk suriken mengarah kepada Freed yang hanya menampilkan senyum gilanya.

 **Blam**

Lantai yang terkena jurus Naruto hancur berkepig-keping, sedangkan Freed yang berhasil menghindar langsung berlari menyerang Naruto.

''Belum sampai Freed menyentuh Naruto, Freed sudah terpental menerima tinju keras dari Naruto.

 **SING**

Muncul Naruto dibelakang tubuh Freed yang masih melayang dan menendang kiri wajahnya. Dan begitu seterusnya. Dimana Freed terjatuh, disitu Naruto muncul dan menghajarnya.

 **Bruk**

Freed sudah babak belur mendapat serangan bertubi-tubi dati Naruto.

''Ugh! Si-sial. Jika seperti ini, lebih baik aku pergi.'' kata Freed lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti bola peladak dan membantingnya kelantai.

 **Boff...clingggg**

Bole kecil tersebut meledak menjadi cahaya. Dan detik itu juga Naruto dan yang lainnya terbutakan oleh sinar yang menyilaukan.

''Sialan, bom cahaya.'' kata Issei sambil menutup matanya.

Ketika pandangan mereka sudah sedikit normal, mereka melihat sekeliling dan pendeta tersebut sudah tidak ada. Setelah pandangan mereka sudah normal total, mereka melihat Freex sudah berada dijalan kepuar, bersiap untuk kabur.

''Hah~ karena aku tidak bisa menahan kalian jadi aku kabur saja. Oh ya, seingatku kau bernama Issei. Suatu hari kita akan bertemu dan aku akan mengalahkanmu. Sayangnya sekarang aku harus pergi, jadi...selamat tingal. Bye bye.'' setelah mengatakan hal itu, Freed langsung kabur dari ruangan tersebut.

''Cih ! Dia kabur.'' decih Issei.

''Naru... Ma-maksudnya Kitsune, lebih baik kita kebawa untuk menyelamatkan Asia.'' usul Kiba setelah hampir menyebut nama Naruto.

''Tidak usah, kita tunggu disini saja.'' kata Naruto yang hampir mendapat protes dari Issei.

''Tapi kita harus...''

''Aku bilang kita menunggu disini saja.'' kata Naruto tegas mendapat anggukan dari Kiba dan Issei.

Sedangkan Koneko hanya menatap sosok bertopeng didepannya dengan penuh tanya. Siapa sebenarnya dia ? Kenapa Kiba memanggilnya 'Naru' ?

Mengingat nama 'Naru', itu membuat wajah Koneko memerah, karena Naru sering muncul dimimpinya dan terkadang melakukan 'itu'. Karena mimpi tersebut, nafsu Koneko menjadi sedikit menonjol. Terlihat saat setiap mandi, ia meremas dadanya sendiri. Tapi dari banyaknya pertanyaan, ada pertanya yang lebih besar, yaitu...

'Apa dia seorang Yokai ?' batin Koneko menatap punggung pemuda bertopeng tersebut. Pertanyaan tersebut tidak asal terlintas, tapi karena Koneko melihat sembilan ekor dan sepasang telinga rubah dikepala pemuda tersebut.

.

.

 **Bruk Bruk Bruk**

Beberapa Da-Tenshin jatuh dan menghilang, mengakhiri pertarungan Naruto. Tapi masih ada satu Da-Tenshin lagi yang tersisa berdiri disamping Asia.

''Kau...yang terakhir.''kata Naruto penuh ancam disetiap katanya.

''Hahaha... Kau ingin melawan ku ? Kau tidak akan bisa. Aku akan mendapatkan Sacred Gear gadis ini dan aku akan menjadi Da-Tenshin yang terhebat. Hahahaha.'' kata Da-Tenshin yang bernama Reynare.( kalau salah mohon dikasih tau ya reader-san).

''Kau tidak akan mendapatkannya.'' kata Naruto dan setelah itu Naruto mwnghilang dan muncul lagi dibelakang Reynare. Naruto langsung menendang punggung Reynare hingga terpental.

 **Bug**

''Akh!''

 **SING**

Muncul lagi Naruto didepan Reynare dan menendang perut Reynare. Dan Naruto melakukan itu berulang-ulang.

''Ini yang terakhir.'' kata Naruto memukul tengkuk Reynare yang membuat Da-Tenshin tersebut pingsan.

Setelah memastikan Reynare sudah pingsan, Naruto memasukkan Reynare kedunia Kamuinya.

 **Kamui**

Reynare terhisap kedalam pusaran angin. Setelah Reynare aman didunia Kamuinya, Naruto mendekat kearah Asia dan melepas rantai yang mengikat Asia.

 **Ckrak Ckrak**

Setelah semua rantai terlepas, tubuh Asia terhuyung kedepan. Untung saja Naruto cepat menangkap tubuh Asia, jika tidak biarawati itu akan merasakan kerasnya lantai tersebut.

''Kau tidak apa-apa ?'' tanya Naruto menatap Asia dengan mata merahnya.

''A-aku tidak apa-apa.'' jawab Asia lemah.

''Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kalau tidak salah, namau Asia?'' tanya Naruto dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Asia.

''Kalau boleh tau, siapa anda ?'' tanya Asia mencoba untuk duduk.

Setelah membantu Asia duduk, Naruto melepas topengnya.

''Aku Naruto Uzumaki.'' kata Naruto membuka topengnya memperlihatkan wajah tampannya yang membuat Asia tersipu.

''Te-terima kasih Uzumaki-san.'' kata Asia mendapat gelengan dari Naruto.

''Jangan panggil aku 'Uzumaki', panggil dengan namaku saja.'' kata Naruto memejamkan mata. Dan setelah Naruto membuka matanya, mata merah tergantikan dengan mata biru yang seindah dan sebiru samudra, membuat pemuda didepannya menjadi lebih tampan. Pemandangan didepannya membuat wajah Asia tambah memerah melihat betapa tampannya pemuda yang berjongkok didepannya.

''Asia-chan, lebih baik kita segera keluar dari sini.''kata Naruto menambahkan suffix '-chan' yang membuat Asia lagi-lagi tersipu.

''Apa kau kuat untuk berjalan ?'' tanya Naruto, tapi Asia hanya diam menandakan ia tidak sanggup berjalan. Terpaksa Naruto harus menggendong Asia dengan gaya Bride...(bodo amat, pokoknya gaya pengantin gitu dah).

.

.

Didalam sebuah gereja, berdiri empat iblis yang sedang larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

''Kkhhah ! Sampai kapan kita akan berdiri saja disini ? Asia dalam bahaya, tapi kita malah berdiri saja disini. Apa kau tidak berniat memban...'' marah Issei, tapi saat terakhir ia ingin protes, ia urungkan niatnya karena mendapat tatapan tajam dari Naruto dengan mata Sharingannya.

''Dari pada kau cerewet, lebih baik kita keluar.'' kata Naruto berjalan keluar gereja diikuti Koneko dan Kiba.

Issei diam beberapa saat lalu melihat kesebuah tempat menuju kelantai bawah dan melihat kearah Naruto, Kibadan Koneko pergi. Akhirnya Issei pergi keluar mengikuti Naruto.

.

.

''Itu gerejanya.'' kata sosok bertopeng bernama Naruto (yang bunshin lo) berjalan bersama dua primadona Kuoh High School.

''Ya, benar itu gerejanya.'' kata Rias sambil mengangguk.

''Bochou, bukankah itu Issei, Kiba-kun, Koneko-chan dan...''

Rias dan Akeno menoleh kearah Naruto ketika melihat sosok yang sama berdiri disamping Koneko.

''Kalian jangan heran. Sosok yang disana sama sepertiku, kami hanyalah bunshin.'' kata Naruto terus berjalan.

''Bunshin ?'' tanya Akeno dan Rias bersamaan.

''Bisa dibilang seperti klon atau tiruan sementara. Atau seperti plankton yang bisa memecah tubuhnya menjadi ribuan.'' perkataan Naruto membuat Akeno dan Rias sedikit pusing, tapi mereka juga sedikit paham. Intinya sosok yang ada disampingnya dan sosok yang ada disamping Koneko itu palsu, dan yang asli pasti berada disuatu tempat.

''Jadi bisa dibilang kau dan Kitsune disana itu palsu ?''

''Kau benar.'' kata Naruto mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Akeno.

Rias jadi teringat ketika dia dan peeragenya pertama bertemu sosok tersebut. Dimana pemuda bertopeng melempar Koneko kearah pohon, sebelum Koneko membentur pohon, sosok bertopeng yang identik muncul dan menangkap tubuh Koneko.

'Pembagian tubuh ya ? Aku baru tau itu.' batin Rias.

''Bochou.'' panggil Issei membuyarkan pikiran Rias.

Setelah mereka bertiga sampai ditempat Kiba dkk, Naruto1 bertanya kepada Naruto2.

''Kitsune, dimana Asia ?''

''Dia ada didalam, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan keluar.'' kata Naruto2 yang membuat para iblis Geremory bingung.

'Mereka ?' bati Rias dan peeragenya bersamaan.

Tak berapa lama, keluar dua sosok dari dalam gereja. Salah satu mereka digendong oleh sosok satu lagi.

''Asia !'' panggil Issei melihat Asia digendong pemuda bertopeng ala bridestyle.

Setelah sampai ditempat mereka semua, Naruto menurunkan Asia dan membantunya duduk.

''Asia, kau tidak apa-apa ?'' tanya Issei sambil memepuk Asia.

''Aku mencemaskanmu.'' kata Issei lagi, masih memeluk Asia.

''Aku tidak apa-apa Issei-san.'' kata Asia membalas pelukan Issei.

''Kau yakin ?'' tanya lagi Issei melepas pelukannya.

''Aku sangat yakin. Untung saja ada pemuda itu yang menyelamatkanku sebelum ritualnya selesai. Dan juga terima kasih Naru...''

''Kitsune. Panggil aku Kitsune. Dan juga jangan berterimakasih.'' kata Naruto memotong perkataan Asia yang membuat Asia bingung, tapi ia hanya menurutinya.

Lagi-lagi timbul pertanyaan dikepala putih Koneko.

'Naru ? Kenapa Kiba-senpai dan Asia memanggil Kitsune dengan nama 'Naru' ?'

Setelah itu, Naruto menghadap kearah kedua bunshinnya.

''Baiklah, kalian berdua boleh pergi.'' kata Naruto kepada kedua bunshinnya yang langsung dituruti oleh mereka.

 **Poof Poof**

''Kitsune, terima kasih sudah membantu kami.'' kata Rias mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

''Sama-sama. Dan soal Asia, itu terserah dirinya ingin tetap menjadi manusia atau menjadi iblis. Itu saja. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa.'' kata Naruto lalu melangkahkan kaki menjauhi Rias dan yang lainnya.

Melihat sosok yang dinanti-nantikannya pergi, Kiba berlari mengejar Naruto yang sudah sedikit jauh. Setelah lumayan jauh dari Rias, Kiba memanghil sahabatnya.

''Naruto! Tunggu !'' teriak Kiba ketika Naruto sedikit jauh darinya.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Kiba.

''Naruto. Aku tau itu kau.'' kata Kiba setelah sampai didepang Naruto yang hanya diam saja.

''Kau... Naruto kan ?'' tanya Kiba memastikan.

''Hahaha... Ternyata aku gajah yang bersembunyi dibalik batu ya.'' kata Naruto mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dengan cengiran dibalik topengnya.

''Jadi benar kau Naruto ? Kalau begitu kembalilah ke...''

''Tidak sekarang Kiba, tidak sekarang. Tapi sebentar lagi. Baiklah aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa besok.'' kata Naruto. Tapi yang membuatnya heran adalah mengapa ia mengatakan ''sampai jumpa besok'', mungkin firasatnya mengatakan bahwa mereka akan bertemu besok.

Dan setelah itu Naruto menghilang menggunakan Hiraishin.

''Tunggu...'' terlambat Kiba mengatakannya, karena Naruto sudah pergi duluan.

Terpaksa Kiba harus kembali dan berkumpul dengan Rias dan lainnya. Dan Asia sudah dijadikan Akuma menggunakan bidak Bishop. Asia menjadi Akuma karena keinginannya sendiri dengan alasan ''Aku ingin selalu bersama Issei-san, aku ingin menjadi teman Issei-san''. Yah, begitulah kurang lebihnya.

.

.

 **SING**

Muncul Naruto disebuah sungai yang tak asing lagi baginya. Melihat sekeliling, dan akhirnya ia menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

''Azazel.'' panggil Naruto langsung mendapat perhatian dari sosok yang dipanggil Azazel yang sibuk memancing.

''Siapa kau ?'' sedangkan Azazel tidak mengenali sosok pemuda bertopeng didepannya.

''Aku Naruto. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu.'' kata Naruto sambil mendekat kearah Azazel.

''Sesuatu ? Apa itu ?'' tanya Azazel menghentikan acara memancingnya dan berdiri didepan Naruto.

Dan Naruto menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

''Apa benar begitu ?'' tanya Azazel menahan amarahnya mendengar kelakuan anak buahnya.

''Itu benar. Dan aku membawakan hadiah untukmu.'' kata Naruto. Dan seketika muncul pusaran angin didepan Naruto dan Azazel yang mengeluarkan Mittelt, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek dan Reynare.

''Naruto, bangunkan mereka.'' kata Azazel bersiap menyemprot mereka dengan amukan.

Naruto mengambil air sungai dan mencipratkan kewajah mereka.

''Ngh..''

''Ughk ! Kepalaku pusing.

Mereka bangun dari pingsannya. Ketika melihat sosok bertopeng yang telah mengajarnya, mereka langsungsung berdiri dan berdiri berniat menyerang Naruto. Tapi sebuah deheman membuat mereka membeku ditempat.

''Gkhem gkhem.''

Mereka berempat menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan lelaki paruh baya beambut hitam dan berponi pirang sedang menatap mereka garang.

''A-Azazel-sama.'' kata mereka terkejut.

Ketika mereka hendak melarikan diri, empat orang telah mengekang pergerakan mereka satu-satu. Ternyata Naruto sudah menciptakan empat bunshin dan sekarang bunshin Naruto telah mengunci pergerakan mereka.

''Aku ingin bertanya, kenapa kalian melakukan ini ?'' tanya Azazel menaikkan auranya yang membuat nafas Dohnaseek dan yang laiinya sesak, kecuali Naruto.

''Ka-kami... Kami melakukan ini katena kami ingin.'' kata Dohnaseek.

''Ingin hah !? Lalu kenapa kalian bertindak semau kalian !? JAWAB !'' bentak Azazel yang membuat keempat anak buahnya mengkerut dalam kekangan bunshin Naruto.

''APA KALIAN INGIN MENCIPTAKAN PERANG LAGI HAH !? APA KALIAN BOSAN HIDUP ?!'' kata Azazel dengan aura meledak-ledak yang membuat mereka semua merinding, termasuk Naruto melihat betapa seramnya pemimpin malaikat jatuh ini.

''Kalian pantas untuk dimusnahkan.'' kata Azazel memndapat tatapan terkejut dari bawahannya+Naruto.

''Tu-tunggu Azazel. Ano.. Bukankah sebaiknya kau beri kesempatan sekali atau dua kali lagi untuk mereka ? Aku yakin, mereka melakukan ini karena terpaksa. Iya kan ?'' tanya Naruto kepada Dohnaseek dan yang lainnya.

''Benarkah begitu ?'' tanya Azazel dengan nada dingin kepada Dohnaseek.

Sedangkan mereka hanya diam, tetapi Naruto melihat sangat jelas dimata mereka bahwa ada rasa takut untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu. Naruto mendekat kearah Dohnaseek dan memegang pundak Dohnaseek.

''Katakan saja, siapa yang menyuruh kalian ? Kalian jangan takut, aku akan melindungi kalian.'' kata Naruto membuat perasaan mereka sedikit tenang dan nyaman. Terutama para gadis. Lalu Dohnaseek mulai bicara.

''Se-sebenarnya yang menyuruh kami adalah... Ko-Kokabiel.'' kata Dohnaseek dengan sedikit takut.

''Apa ancaman Kokabiel sehingga kalian tega melakukan ini ?'' tanya Naruto lagi.

''Jika kami tidak melakukan yang dia perintahkan, kami akan dihabisi.''

''KO-KA-BIEEELL !'' kata Azazel dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya.

''Tenanglah Azazel. Dan kalian jangan taku, aku akan melindungi kalian.'' kata Naruto dan menganggukkan kepalanya kepada keempat bunshinnya sebagai tanda agar mereka melepas kunciannya.

Setelah keempat bunshin Naruto menghilang, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek dan Reynare menundukkan badan dan meminta maaf kepada Azazel dan berterima kasih kepada Naruto.

''Azazel-sama, mohon beri kami kesempatan lagi.'' kata Kalawarner disetujui oleh yang lain dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

''Hah~ Baiklah, aku akan memberi kalian kesempatan. Tapi kalian jangan berbuat seauka kalian lagi.'' kata Azazel.

''Hm. Itu benar.'' kata Naruto sambil menganggukan kepala dan memejamkan mata.

''Kalian harus belajar menjadi orang yang baik.

''Hm. Itu juga benar.'' kata Naruto lagi.

''Dan yang akan mengajari kalian menjadi baik adalah Naruto.'' kata Azazel seenak jidat sendiri.

''Hm. Itu benar.''

1...

2...

3...

''EEEEEEHHHH ! Ke-kenapa harus aku !?'' teriak Naruto dengan mata yang terbuka lebar.

''Bukankah kau yang memberi saran agar mereka diberi kesempatan untuk merubah sikap mereka ?'' kata Azazel santai.

''Ta-tapi kau kan pemimpin mereka.'' kata Naruto yang masih belum terima.

''Walaupun aku pemimpin, tapi aku bukan orang yang tepat. Aku yakin kau bisa memberi pengajaran kepada mereka, jadi aku memilihmu.'' kata Azazel.

''Tapi itu tidak adil.''

''Aku tidak terima penolakan.'' kata Azazel ngotot yang membuat Naruto pasrah.

''Yah~ baiklah.''

''Ano.. Kitsune-san, kalau boleh tau siapa anda ?'' tanya Kalawarner.

''Aku Naruto Uzumaki, dan sesuai yang kalian ketahui, aku seorang Akuma.'' kata Naruto sambil membuka topengnya, matanya yang merah berubah menjadi semula, mata biru seindah langit dan sebiru samudera. Naruto melepas jepit rambut yang menjepit poninya, dan tergerailah poni panjang Naruto.

Wajah para gadis memerah melihat ketampanan Naruto sertanya, karena ada sepasang telinga rubah dikepala Naruto. Sedangkan Azazel yang baru menyadati kalau ada sepasang telinga rubah dikepala Naruto langsung tertawa.

''Pfffttt... Hahahahah.''

''Jika kau tidak menghentikan tawamu, aku akan merobek lehermu.'' ancam Naruto dengan Ki yang dinaikkan serta sebuah kunai yang ia arahkan ke Azazel yang membuat Azazel terdiam.

''Baiklah Azazel, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.'' kata Naruto mendapat anggukan dari Azazel. Tapi sebelum Naruto pergi, seseorang memanggilnya.

''Tunggu.'' kata Mittelt sambil mendekat kearah Naruto.

''Ano... Sekali lagi, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih.'' kata Mittelt dengan wajah memerah sambil memainkan jarinya.

''Tidak usah berterima kasih, ini memang tugasku.'' kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

''Tepi tetap saja aku akan berterima kasih. Terima kasih Naruto...- _kun_.'' kata Mittelt dengan suara pelan pada kata '-kun'. Tapi masih bisa didengar oleh mereka semua.

''Baiklah. Sama-sama Mittelt-chan.'' kata Naruto menambahkan suffix-chan dan mengelus kepala Mittelt yang membuat wajah si loli tambah memerah. Dan itu membuat Reynare dan Kalawarner cemburu.

''Karena sekarang sudah lumayan larut, lebih baik aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa semua.'' kata Naruto dan pergi dengan menggunakan...kaki.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berada didepan pintu, dan setelah itu membukanya.

''Tadaima.''

''Okaeri.'' kata keenam iblis yang duduk disofa sambil menonton TV.

''Kau dari mana saja Naruto ?'' kata salah satu dari mereka berambut orange.

''Aku habis bersenang-senang.'' kata pemuda pirang yang dipanggil Naruto kepada temannya, Ichigo.

''Oh ya, apa kalian sudah makan ?'' tanya Naruto setelah duduk disofa samping pemuda nanas yang berwajah ngantuk.

''Sudah. Fuu, Rukia dan megumin yang memasak. Kalau aku, Gaara dan Shikamaru hanya makan.'' kata Ichigo membuat Naruto teringat dengan Fuu.

''Fuu, apa ramen pesananku tadi sudah siap ?''.

''Ano. Tadinya sih sudah, tapi kau entah pergi kemana tadi, jadi kumakan saja. hehe.'' kata Fuu membuat tubuh Naruto merosot.

''Lagi pula, jika kau memakannya sekarang pasti sudah dingin.'' kata Fuu.

Tak berapa Naruto muncullah sebuah dimensi yang mengeluarkan kakek berjubah dan berambut putih, membawa sebuah tongkat hitam ditangannya. Fuu, Rukia, Ichigo dan Megumin menatap bingung kakek yang baru saja datang. Shikamaru dan Gaara terkejut melihat sang legenda datang kesini. Naruto sudah tau siapa sosok yang datang dan langsung mendekati kakek tersebut. Dan namanya Rikuudo Sannin.

''Rikuudo Jiji ? Kenapa Jiji kesini ?'' tanya Naruto.

''Tidak. Hanya ingin menyerahkan ini.'' kata Rikuudo sambil memberikan tujuh kertas kepada Naruto.

''Apa ini ?'' tanya Naruto, lalu membacanya.

''Surat pindah sekolah ?'' kata Shikamaru yang sudah berada disamping Naruto.

''Benar. Ini untuk kalian. Dan Naruto, kau jangan bingung. Bukankah aku pernah berkata padamu bahwa aku akan mengurus rumahmu dan sekolahmu. Jadi, besok kalian harus sekolah.'' kata Rikuudo yang dibalas anggukan pelan dari Naruto.

''Baiklah Jiji.''

''Dan kurasa ruangan ini harus ditambah.'' kata Tikuudo melihat sekeliling. Yah memang sih, karena kamar disini ada 10 kamar, 5 kamar lantai atas dan 5 kamar lantai bawah. Serta ruang tamu sekaligus ruang Tv+ruang makan1, dan dapur sekaligus ruang makan yang ke-2. Untuk wc dan kamar mandi itu tidak dihitung, karena masing-masing kamar memiliki toilet sendiri.

''Di tambah ? Ah! Itu tidak perlu Jiji. Kami hanya tujuh orang, sedangkan disini ada sepuluh kamar, jadi masih ada tiga kamar kosong. Itu saja sudah kelebihan.'' kata Naruto.

''Aku tidak yakin kalau dirumah ini akan tetap ada tujuh orang. Tapi itu terserahmu, aku juga harus pergi.'' kata Rikuudo. Sebelum Rikuudo pergi, Naruto menghentikannya.

''Tunggu Jiji.''

''Ada apa Naruto ? Apa kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu ?'' tanya Rikuudo.

''Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan. Mm, lebih baik baik Jiji duduk dulu.'' kata Naruto lalu menuju kesebuah sofa dan duduk disitu dan didikuti Rikuudo.

''Etto.. Sebenarnya aku ingin tanya, kenapa aku bisa mengeluarkan telinga dan ekor rubah, Jiji ?'' tanya Naruto sambil mengeluarkan telinga rubah dikepalanya, serta sembilan ekor yang melambai dibelakang tubuhnya.

''Khekhekhe. Jangan khawatir Naruto, itu normal saja sebagai Jinchuuriki.'' kata Rikuudo terkekeh.

''Normal ? Tapi selama aku dikonoha, aku baru beberapa minggu ini mengalami hal semacam ini.'' kata Naruto yang masih belum paham.

''Hah~ memang susah berbicara denganmu. Intinya ekor dan teling itu milik Kurama.'' kata Rikuudo membuat Naruto bingung.

''Intinya kau sama seperti Jinchuuriki lainnya, yang bisa mengeluarkan anggota tubuh Bijuu nya. Contoh pertama Killer Bee, ia bisa mengeluarkan tentakel-tentakel milik Hachibi. Lalu Fuu, dia bisa mengeluarkan sayap dari Comoe yang membuat Fuu bisa teebang. Dan yang ketiga, kau. Kau bisa mengeluarkan telinga dan ekor milik Kurama.'' kata Rikuudo yang langsung dimengerti oleh Naruto

''Oooh.. Jadi seperti itu. Baiklah Jiji, aku paham. Hehe.'' kata Naruto diakhiri dengan cengiran khasnya.

''Nah, kalau begitu aku ingin pamit pergi. Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk Gaara dan Fuu.'' kata Rikuudo, lalu mendekat kearah Gaara. Lalu Rikuudo menyentuhkan tangannya dikening Gaara dan setelah itu menarikknya kembali. Setelah itu Fuu, Rikuudo melakukan hal yang sama seperti Gaara. Setelah selesai, Rikuudo kembali ketempat semula.

''Naruto, ingat besok kau harus sekolah.''

''Baiklah Jiji.'' kata Naruto dengan lesu.

Tentu saja Naruto lesu, karena dia akan bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya secara terang-terangan. Sebenarnya ia penasaran, bagaimana reaksi Rias jika mengetahui jika dirinya masih hidup. Naruto yakin, cepat atau lambat ia akan diintrogasi oleh Rias.

''Naruto, Gaara, Fuu, pergunakan sesuatu yang ada didalam diri kalian dengan baik. Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa.'' kata Rikuudo, dan setelah itu masuk kedalam lubang dimensi.

Gaara dan Fuu mencerna kata-kata Rikuudo.

''Didalam didi ? Jangan-jangan...''

Setelah itu mereka(Gaara dan Fuu) berlari kekamar masing-masing, dan langsung melakukan posisi semedi dan memasuki alam bawah sadar mereka. Pertama yang mereka lihat adalah partnernya di Konoha.

''CHOMOE !/ SHUKAKU !'' teriak mereka bersamaan, dalam alam yang berbeda sambil memeluk Bijuu masing-masing. Dengan Fuu yang tertawa kegirangan dan Gaara yang menangis sejadi-jadinya.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

Akhirnya bisa juga Update. Tapi maaf ya minna-san, kerena Updatenya terlalu lama karena masih merangkai sebuah deretan cerita agar lebih baik. Tapi...yah seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui dichap ini, bukannya lebih baik tapi malah lebih buruk. Hah~ , sekali lagi maaf.

Untuk review, author masih belum bisa membalasnya guys. Bukan karna author gak mau atau apa, hanya saja author tidak sempat untuk membalasnya. Tapi walaupun begitu, jangan pernah bosan untuk meninggalkan sesuatu dikotak review, walaupu itu hanya kata ''mantap'', itu tidak masalah bagi author.

Dan untuk hal typo, itu masih banyak yang terjadi di chap 9 ini. Satu lagi, jika ada kejadian yang tidak jelas atau tidak sesuai alur..author mohon maaf, serta sesuatu yang tidak reader inginkan seperti Kitsune dan Taka membuat perjanjian perdamaian seperti chap 8 kemarin, Naruto membantu Issei menyelamatkan Asia, dan yang lainnya lagi.

Baiklah, dari chapter 1-chapter 9, hanya segini yang author bisa berikan. Lebih dan kurangnya, author minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Jika ada salah kata dan salah eja, mohon dimaafkan. Tapi reader-san jangan beranggapan bahwa ini merupakan chapter terakhir, karena kehidupan sang tokoh utama masih panjang. Masih panjang jarak tempuh Naruto untuk mencapai kedamaian, begitupun juga author.

Dan untuk chap-chap selanjutnya mungkin updatenya akan sedikit lama, karena author harus fokus untuk belajar dan menuntut ilmu. Tapi tenang kok, author gak bakalan nelantarin fic ini.

Hah~ entah kenapa hidup sangat sulit, ingin membuat itu malah tertunda dengan hal lain. Contohnya beberapa hari kemarin, mau mbuat chap 9..eh malah harus berkumpul untuk acara osis. Aku heran, apa kegiatan sekolah selalu osis yang mengurusnya ? Akibat hal itu...jadi lama up nya. Baiklah, hanya itu yang author dapat sampaikan, dan selamat tinggal... Oh ! Satu lagi, jangan pernah mengatakan selamat tinggal, karena kemungkinan kita akan bertemu lagi. Jadi..author mengucapkan...sampai jumpa.


	10. Kuoh High School

Chapter 10

 **Disclaimer :**

 **-Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-High School DxD : Iciei Ishibumi**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : typo,abal,gaje,lime,lemon**

 **Summary :** Naruto Uzumaki, pahlawan Konoha yang telah mengalahkan Kaguya. Tapi ia harus menggorbankan dirinya dan terjebak didimensi lain untuk selama-lamanya. Dengan kekuatannya yang tidak sengaja tersegel, bagaimana cara Naruto mendamaikan dimensi barunya bersama teman iblisnya ?

.

.

Pagi-pagi buta kita saksikan, lebih tepatnya disebuah kamar yang ditempati pemuda pirang dengan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya. Ia sedang tertidur dengan tidak pulasnya karena udara yang lumayan panas. Pemuda tersebut bernama Naruto.

''Nggghh.'' lenguh Naruto sambil meregangkan sendi-sendinya.

''Nggh.. Entah kenapa malam ini sangat gerah.'' kata Naruto mendudukkan dirinya dan menoleh kesebuah gelas yang berada dimeja sampingnya.

''Hah~ sudah habis.'' kata Naruto dan mengambil gelas tersebut lalu pergi keluar kamar dengan niat pergi kedapur.

Tapi sebelum kedapur, ia harus melewati kamar teman-temannya. Yah, kamar Naruto berada paling ujung dilantai dua.

Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya melewati kamar Ichigo, setelah itu Rukia, Gaara, Shikamaru, dan kemudian kamar entah milik siapa. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, mundur beberapa langkah. Setelah itu Naruto menghadapkan tubuhnya kekamar kosong tersebut.

''Aku tidak ingat kalau ada kamar lagi disini.'' kata Naruto memandang kamar yang ada didepannya.

Naruto melihat kesebelah kamar tadi dan menemukan empat kamar kosong lagi. Naruto bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengan rumahnya. Setelah berpikir keras, ia teringat perkataan Rikuudo semalam.

''Hah~ ini pasti ulah Jiji. Hmm... Jadi Jiji menambahkan lima kamar dilantai atas. Lalu dilantai bawah ditambah berapa ?'' Naruto langsung menuju kelantai bawah. Setelah Naruto sampai dilantai bawah, ia melihat kamar yang tak asing lagi. Tapi ada tiga buah kamar yang belum pernah Naruto lihat sebelumnya.

''Jadi Jiji menambahkan delapan kamar dirumah ini. Hah~ aku heran, sebenarnya Rikuudo Jiji sang legenda Shinobi atau pembuat rumah sih ? Ah ! Sudahlah.'' kata Naruto lalu pergi kedapur memenuhi niatnya sebelumnya.

.

. **07 : 09**

Naruto dkk makan bersama-sama diruang makan/dapur. Dan soal kamar baru, Naruto sudah menjelaskan kepada teman-temanya. Sekarang mereka sedang sarapan sebelum menunaikan kewajiban sebagai murid.

''Mm.. Gaara, Fuu, tadi malam kalian berlari kekamar kalian kenapa?'' tanya Naruto kepada Gaara dan Fuu.

''Comoe sudah kembali. Dan aku yakin, pasti Bijuu Gaara juga.'' kata Fuu.

''Ooh.. Bijuu kalian sudah kembali ? Kalau tidak salah namanya Comoe dan Shikaku, kan ?'' tanya Naruto mendapat protes dari Shikamaru.

''Hei !'' protes Shikamaru tidak terima ayahnya disamakan dengan rakun pasirnya Gaara.

''Bukan Shikakau, tapi Shukaku.'' titah Gaara.

''Iya, iya. Itu sama saja kan ?''

''Itu tidak sama Naruto. Shikaku itu ayahku, dan Shukaku itu hewannya Gaara.'' kata Shikamaru.

Dan sarapan pagi ini diiringi candaan Naruto dan beberapa candaa dari Fuu. Dan setelah selesai makan, mereka langsung berangkat sekolah.

.

.

Kuoh Gakuen, merupakan sekolah yang tak asing untuk didengar. Sebuah sekolah yang dulunya adalah sekolah khusus wanita, dan entah alasan apa sekolah itu dirubah menjadi sekolah campuran. Walaupun sudah menjadi sekolah campuran, mayoritas kaum hawa lebih dominan dibandingkan kaum adam. Kira-kira 7:3.

Didepan gerbang Kuoh Gakuen, tujuh makhluk disebut iblis berjalan dengan santai memasuki wilayah sekolah. Dan langsung saja kita perkenalkan, mereka adalah... Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Hore ! Prok prok prok.

Naruto beserta keenam temannya memasuki area sekolah, hal itu membuat mereka menjadi perhatian para siswa dan siswi disekolah ini. Terutama para siswi yang menatap beberapa lelaki dirumununan Naruto. Dan beberapa detik kemudian.

''Kyaa! Mereka tampan sekali !'' ucap salah satu siswi dengan wajah memerah.

''Wahh! Lihat, lelaki yang tidak memiliki alis juga tampan.'' kata salah satu siswi yang membuat Gaara mengumpat dalam hati.

''Kyaa! Yang berambut orange itu sangat tampan.''

Sedangkan Ichigo, hanya melambai-lambaikan tangannya gak jelas. Rukia yang melihat beberapa siswi menatap Ichigo dengan wajah memerah, langsung merangkul lengan Ichigo, seolah mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa Ichigo hanya miliknya seorang.

''Ahh ! Ternyata dia sudah punya pacar.''

''KYAAA! YANG KUNING SANGAT KEREN DAN TAMPAN ! AKU INGIN MEMILIKINYA !''

''AKU JUGA MAU YANG ITU.''

Senyum canggung. Itulah yang diperlihatkan Naruto saat ini. Ia tak menyangka, kedatangan ia dan teman-temannya akan membuat heboh. Dan sepertinya mereka( Siswa kelas XI dan XII) tidak ingat dengan Naruto, atau mungkin tidak megenali Naruto karena penampilan rambutnya berubah ? Lupakan hal itu.

Dan sebuah teriakan kali ini membuat semua ternganga.

''PRIA KUNING, BERCINTALAH DENGANKU !''

Tak berapa lama...

''Aku juga mau!''

''Aku juga.''

''TERKUTUKLAH KALIAN PRIA TAMPAN.!''

Kalian tau kan siapa yang berteriak terakhir ? Para kaum adam, termasuk Issei dan kedua temannya.

Naruto, Gaara, dan Ichigo berjalan dengan sedikit canggung. Sedangkan Shikamaru, ia bersyukur bukan termasuk pria tertampan. Dan jika ia menjadi salah satu lelaki tampan, maka ia akan mengatakan ''merepotkan'' andalannya.

'Jadi seperti ini yang kau rasakan dulu... Sasuke.' batin Naruto mengingat teman masa kecilnya yang cool dan tampan, yang selalu dipuji-puji para wanita sehingga membuat Naruto iri.

.

.

Sampailah mereka disebuah koridor sekolah.

''Naruto, apa kau ingat jalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah ?'' tanya Ichigo yang berjalan disamping Naruto.

''Tentu saja aku ingat, tempat ini tidak banyak berubah dari satu tahun yang lalu.'' kata Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa melihat kearah Ichigo.

Setelah itu, mereka berjalan dengan hening, sesekali tersenyum kepada siswa maupun siswi yang mereka lewati.

Tak berselang lama, datang gadis iblis berkacamata dengan rambut hitam sebahu. Dan jangan lupakan wajah tegas yang selalu ia pasang. Sona Sitri, itulah nama dari iblis tersebut.

''Apa kalian murid baru ?'' tanya Sona dengan wajah datarnya yang dibalas anggukan oleh mereka, kecuali Naruto.

''Kalau begitu biar kuantar kalian keruang kepala sekolah.'' kata Sona dibalas gelengan dari Naruto.

''Itu tidak perlu Kaichou, kami tau arah menuju kesana.'' kata Naruto.

''Bagaimana kau tau kalau aku ketua Osis Kuoh ?'' tanya Sona heran, tapi tetap tidak mengurangi wajah tegasnya.

''Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Sona Kaichou ?'' tanya Naruto dengan tersenyum.

''Ano... Kami tidak mengenal dia.'' kata Ichigo membuat Naruto diam sesaat.

''Bukankah kau sudah melihatnya dari pengelihatanku.'' kata Naruto berbisik sekecil-kecilnya ditelinga Ichigo.

''Aku lupa.'' kata Ichigo juga berbisik.

''Kalian yakin tidak ingin ku antar ?'' tawar Sona lagi.

''Tidak. Kami tau arahnya.'' kata Ichigo sok tau.

''Bagaimana kalian tau menuju kesana ?'' intrigasi Sona membuat Naruto berkeringat dingin, karena Sona berbicara dengan nada datar.

''Itu tidak penting. Baiklah, kami jalan dulu Kaichou.'' kata Naruto mulai berjalan kembali diikuti teman-temannya. Tapi sebelum melewati Sona, Naruto mengusap pelan kepala Sona, dan setelah itu melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda.

 **Deg Deg**

Sona merasa dejavu dengan usapan dikepalanya.

'U-usapan ini...'

Flashback

Seorang gadis berkacamata dan bertumbuh pendek berjalan kelantai atas yang disebut atap sekolah. Dialah sang Kaichou, Sona Sitri.

 **Cklek**

Sona membuka pintu atap dan menemukan seongok pemuda tengah berbaring menatap langit disebuah bangku warna putih. Sona berjalan mendekati sang pemuda pirang yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki.

''Uzumaki-san, kenapa kau masih disini ?'' tanya Sona bertanya kepada Naruto.

''Memangnya kenapa ?'' tanya Naruto sambil mendudukkan dirinya.

''Kenapa kau bilang ? Bel masuk sudah berbunyi dua menit yang lalu, apa kau berniat membolos ?''

''Tidak. Hanya malas saja untuk kekelas. Dan kenapa kau masih disini Sona ?'' tanya Naruto seraya berdiri dari duduknya.

''Aku disini hanya melaksanakan tugasku sebagai ketua Osis. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan namaku, panggil aku 'Kaichou'.'' kata Sona sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit turun.

''Oh, ayolah. Aku pacarnya Rias-chan, dan kau adalah temannya Rias-chan. Jadi tidak masalahkan aku memanggilmu 'Sona' ?'' kata Naruto yang berdiri didepan Sona.

''Tidak. Bagaimanapun aku adalah ketua Osis, jadi kau harus memanggilku 'Kaichou' seperti yang lainnya.'' kata Sona yang dibalas uapan bosan dari Naruto.

''Iya, iya. Kalau begitu, aku kembali kekelas. Sampai jumpa Sona-chan.'' kata Naruto sambil mengusap kepala Sona yang membuat rambut hitamnya berantakan.

Flashback end

'... Naruto.''

Sona membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Naruto pergi. Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya tenpa berhenti berjalan, dan Sona yakin bahwa lambaian itu tertuju padanya.

''Dia kembali.''

.

.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

''Masuk.'' perintah seseorang dari dalam ruangan setelah Naruto mengetuk pintu.

 **Cklek**

Naruto dan teman-temannya masuk kedalam ruang kepala sekolah yang membuat seseorang yang berada didalam membulatkan matanya.

''Na-Naruto.''

''Hai, jumpa lagi Sirzech-sama.'' kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

''Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?'' tanya Sirzech yang setelah selesai dengan terkejutannya.

''Bukan apa-apa, hanya menjalani kewajiban sebagai murid. Dan ini brosurku.'' kata Naruto, lalu meletakkan surat pendaftaran dimeja, setelah itu diikuti yang lain.

Sirzech membaca data-data formulir yang diberikan Naruto dan yang lainnya.

''Hah~ untuk Naruto, Kurosaki-san, Sabaku-san, Nara-san, dan Kuchiki-san berada dikelas XI-A. Dan untuk Megumin-san, Fuu-san akan berada dikelas X-A.'' kata Sirzech setelah membaca data yang diberikan Naruto.

''Terima kasih Sirzech-sama, kami pergi dulu.'' kata Naruto yang akan melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan. Tapi sebelum itu, Sirzech menghentikan langkah Naruto.

''Tunggu Naruto. Setelah pulang sekolah nanti, apa kau bisa menemuiku di Underworld ?''

Naruto memikirkan apa dirinya ada waktu luang hari ini ?

'Setelah pulang sekolah, aku harus pergi kesuatu tempat.' batin Naruto.

''Apa kau ada waktu ?'' tanya Sirzech setelah Naruto tak kunjung menjawab.

''Ano... Bukannya saya menolak atau tidak mau, hanya saja setelah pulang sekolah nanti aku ada urusan. Jadi maaf Sirzech-sama, saya tidak bisa.'' kata Naruto meminta maaf.

''Tidak apa. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan '-sama', panggil seperti dulu saat kau memanggilku.'' perintah Sirzech mendapat gelengan dari Naruto.

''Tidak. Aku bukan siapa-siapa anda lagi, Sirzech-sama.'' kata Naruto mendapat tatapan sedih dari Sirzech.

''Naruto, aku minta maaf atas nama Rias. Tolong maafkanlah Rias. Aku tau ini berat bagimu, jadi...''

''Itu tidak masalah bagiku, Sirzech-sama. Impianku menciptakan perdamaian, bukan dendam.'' kata Naruto datar yang membuat Sirzech terdiam.

''Baiklah Sirzech-sama, kami pergi dulu.'' kata Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto pergi diikuti yang lainnya.

.

.

Naruto dan teman-temannya berjalan dalam diam, hanya suara langkah kaki yang terdengar.

''Naruto, apa kau yakin sudah memaafkan Rias ?'' tanya Gaara tiba-tiba.

''Entahlah Gaara, aku juga belum yakin. Tapi aku sedang mencobanya. Aku tau ini terdengar naif, tapi memang inilah aku. Bahkan ketika warga Konoha mencaci dan menghinaku, aku tidak menaruh dendam pada mereka.'' kata Naruto membuat mereka sangat-sangat paham sifat teman pirangnya.

'Kau sama sekali tidak berubah Naruto.' batin Shikamaru dan Gaara bersamaan.

''Aku tidak membenci Rias, hanya saja aku menjaga jarak darinya agar aku tidak teringat tentang itu.''

''Naruto, jika kau belum bisa memaafkan si jalang Rias, bagaimana kalau kita musnahkan dia beserta si mesum itu. Hahaha.'' kata Ichigo diakhiri dengan tawanya, bagai Shinigami yang akan mencabut nyawa seseorang.

''Itu boleh juga.'' kata Naruto menimpali perkataan Ichigo.

''Oh ya, kalian duluan saja kekelas, aku ada urusan sebentar.'' kata Naruto membuat teman-temannya bingung.

''Urusan ? Urusan apa ?'' tanya Megumin.

''Hanya urusan kecil.'' kata Naruto sambil berlari menuju kelantai atas.

.

.

Disebuah atap sekolah, berdiri seiblis pirang dipinggir pagar yang mengarah kegerbang Kuoh Gakuen. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia melihat beberapa sosok asing yang memasuki Kuoh Gakuen. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa mereka hanya murid baru.

Sedang enaknya melamun, pemuda pirang itu dikejutkan dengan sebuah suara dibelakangnya.

''Kau disini menggantikanku, heh... Kiba.''

''Siapa kau ?'' tanya sosok yang dipanggil Kiba setelah menghadap kesosok yang memanggilnya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kiba, sosok itu berjalan kepinggir pagar disamping Kiba.

''Sudah satu lebih aku meninggalkan tempat ini, dan sampai sekarang tidak banyak berubah. Tempat ini...tempat dimana aku dapat menenangkan diri, sehinggan tempat ini menjadi tempat favoritku.'' kata Naruto menghadap kearah Kiba.

''Kau... Naruto ?'' tanya Kiba dibalas senyum oleh Naruto.

''Didunia banyak yang berubah, termasuk penampilan seseorang. Hanya orang-orang tertentulah yang mengetahuinya.'' kata Naruto.

 **Greb**

Kiba memepuk Naruto dengan erat setelah memastikan bahwa sosok didepannya benar-benar sahabatnya.

''Siapa yang tidak ingat kumis konyolmu itu hah ?'' tanya Kiba mempererat pelukannya.

''Haha.. Tentu saja hanya sahabat sejati yang ingat.'' kata Naruto membalas pelukan Kiba.

Setelah itu, mereka melepas pelukan persahabatan mereka.

''Jadi Naruto, bagaimana bisa kau masih hidup ?'' tanya Kiba mengelap air matanya yang sedikit keluar.

''Jika dijelaskan akan memakan waktu yang lama, mungkin lain kali akan aku ceritakan.'' kata Naruto membuat Kiba sedikit kecewa.

''Baiklah.''

''Kiba, apa kau sering kesini ?'' tanya Naruto.

''Tidak, aku jarang kesini.'' kata Kiba mengalihkan pandangannya kearea atap sekolah, yang terdapat beberapa bangku panjang berbeda warna. Merah, biru, hijau, dan warna tempat duduk favorit Naruto, putih.

''Awalnya, di sini tidak ada bangku panjang seperti ini. Waktu itu, aku senang datang kesini, sehinggan aku meminta kepada Sirzech-sama untuk menaruh bangku diatap ini, agar banyak yang datang dan menikmati tempat ini. Tapi ternyata hanya aku sendiri, duduk dibangku putih ini. Itulah awal ada beberapa bangku disini dan kujadikan tempat kesukaanku, tempat dimana bisa nyaman dan tenang.'' kata Naruto sambil duduk dibangku putih kesukaannya yang sedikit pudar.

''Yah. Aku juga merasakan hal sama ketika aku disini.'' kata Kiba yang masih berdiri dipinggir pagar pembatas.

Setelah itu, mereka hanya diam diri diselimuti keheningan sampai bel berbunyi.

 **Teng Teng Teng**

''Kiba, bel telah berbunyi, lebih baik kita kekelas.'' kata Naruto setelah berdiri dari duduknya.

''Baiklah. Naruto, kau kelas berapa ?'' tanya Kiba berjalan disamping Naruto.

''Kelas XI-A.''

''Jadi kita sekelas lagi.'' kata Kiba sumringah.

''Ya begitulah.'' kata Naruto juga tersenyum.

.

.

Naruto dan Kiba berjalan menuju kelas mereka, tapi perjalanan mereka terhambat karena Sona menghadang mereka. Naruto yang tau maksud Sona menghadangnya, menyuruh Kiba mendahuluinya.

''Kiba, kau duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul.''

''Baiklah, jumpa nanti dikelas.'' kata Kiba dan langsung meninggalkan Sona dan Naruto.

''Kaichou, kenapa kau menghadangku ?'' tanya Naruto setelah Kiba pergi.

''Apa kau Naruto Uzumaki ?'' tanya Sona dengan wajah datarnya.

''Kenapa kau bisa menduga aku adalah Naruto ?''tanya Naruto dengan senyumnya.

''Elusan itu.'' kata Sona yang membuat Naruto bingung.

''Usapan dikepala waktu kita bertemu tadi. Aku merasakan elusan yang sama dengan Naruto.'' kata Sona tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

''Kalau aku bukan Naruto ?''

''Kau pikir dengan ponimu yang panjang, aku tidak mengenalimu ? Aku sudah hafal elusan itu, rasa itu, kenyamanan itu. Dulu kau sering mengusap rambutku, bahkan sampai sekarang aku tidak akan lupa rasa itu.'' kata Sona dengan wajah serius.

''Jadi, dari dulu kau sering memperhatikan ku ya ? Bahkan elusan saja, kau bisa ingat setelah satu tahun kita tidak bertemu.'' kata Naruto membuat Sona sedikit tersipu, tapi berhasil ditutupi dengan wajah datarnya.

''Baiklah Kaichou, sebentar lagi sensei akan masuk, jadi aku permisi dulu.''

''Oh ya, satu lagi. Jika berbicara dengan seseorang, cobalah untuk tersenyum. Itu membuatmu tambah cantik.'' kata Naruto.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto mengelus rambut Sona sebelum meninggalkan Sona yang memerah.

.

.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

Naruto mengetuk pintu kelas setelah urannya dengan Kaichou hampir selesai. Kenapa belum selesai ? Karena ia pasti akan diintrogasi oleh Sona.

''Masuk.'' jawab seseorang dari dalam untuk mengintruksi Naruto untuk masuk.

 **Cklek**

''Ano.. Gomenasai Sensei, aku sedikit terlambat karena ada urusan sedikit dengan Kaichou.'' kata Naruto setelah memasuki kelas.

''Tidak masalah. Keempat temanmu sudah memperkenalkan diri, sekarang giliranmu.'' kata Sensei yang segera dilaksanakan oleh Naruto.

''Hai, minna. Perkenalkan, saya murid baru disini. Saya berumur 17 tahun, dan makanan kesukaanku adalah ramen. Semoga kalian bisa menerimaku dengan baik.'' kata Naruto. Tak berselang lama, kegaduhan pun terjadi yang dilakukan oleh para perempuan.

''Kyaa ! Dia tampan.''

''Aku pasti akan menerimamu setulus hatiku.''

''Lelaki tampan, apa kau sudah punya pacar.''

''DASAR PRIA TAMPAN !'' teriak para lelaki.

''DIAM !'' kata Sensei dengan deatglarenya yang membuat semua diam.

Naruto tanpa sengaja melihat Issei yang duduk ditengah kerumunan murid. Naruto tidak menyangka, Issei yang terkenal bodoh dan mesum bisa masuk kelas XI-A. Naruto yakin, Issei bisa masuk kekelas inti bukan karena otaknya, tapi karena sang kepala sekolah, Sirzech Geremory.

''Sensei, boleh saya duduk ?'' tanya Naruto kepada Sensei.

''Tapi kau belum memperkenalkan namamu.''

''Hahaha... Saya lupa, dattebayo.'' kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Setelah itu, Naruto menatap Issei yang juga menatapnya. Dan pengenalan nama kali ini membuat Issei membulatkan matanya.

''Namaku... Naruto Uzumaki.''

.

.

 **Teng Teng Teng Teng**

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, dan inilah saat-saat yang dinantikan para murid untuk makan dikantin. Termasuk sesuatu yang dinantikan para siswi karena ingin mengajak pria tampan untuk makan bersama.

''Baiklah. Karena bel sudah berbunyi, Sensei mohon undur diri. Semoga pembelajaran kali ini dapat dipahami oleh kalian semua.'' kata sang Sensei.

''Ha'i, Sensei.'' jawab mereka serempak.

Dan ketika Sensei hendak membuka pintu, Issei terlebih dahulu menyerobot dengan berlari kencang.

Issei terus berlari dengan kencang kearah kelas XII-A, tak memperdulikan Sensei yang belum keluar dari kelasnya.

'Hah..hah..hah..hah.. Kenapa ? Kenapa dia masih hidup ?' batin Issei yang terus berlari dimana kelas Rias berada.

 **Brak**

''BOCHOU !'' teriak Issei setelah sampai ditempat tujuan setelah mendobrak pintu.

Seluruh siswa dan siswi dikelas, menatap Issei yang berdiri sambil ngos-ngosan. Termasuk Sensei yang mengajar dikelas Rias.

''Ada apa Hyudou-san ?'' tanya sensei menatap heran.

''Tidak ada apa-apa, Sensei. Hanya ingin berbicara sesuatu dengan Rias Bochou.'' jawab Issei.

''Sensei, apa boleh aku keluar sebentar ?'' tanya Rias berdiri dari duduknya.

''Silahkan Geremory-san. Sekalian saja kau istirahat, sebentar lagi Sensei juga akan keluar.'' kata Sensei mendapat anggukan dari Rias.

.

.

''Baiklah Issei, ada perlu apa kau mencariku sampai kelelahan seperti tadi ?'' tanya Rias yang duduk disofa ruang ORC.

''Bochou, dia disini.'' kata Issei membuat Rias bingung.

''Siapa ?''

''Iblis cacat itu. Iblis yang tidak memiliki kekuatan.'' kata Issei lagi.

''Bicara yang jelas Iss...''

''Naruto Uzumaki.'' kata Issei memotong ucapan Rias.

''Naruto ? Uzumaki ?.'' Rias mengingat-ingat siapa Naruto itu. Setelah beberapa detik, ia langsung membulatkan matanya, dan setelah itu menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

Naruto, Kiba, dan teman-teman Naruto berjalan menuju lantai bawah, tempat dimana kantin berada. Tak berselang lama, Naruto memberhentikan langkahnya yang membuat mereka juga berhenti.

''Kalian duluan saja, aku ingin pergi kesuatu tempat.'' kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

''Kemana ?'' tanya Fuu dengan wajah ingin taunya.

''Kesuatu tempat yang kurindukan yang dise...''

''...disebut atap.'' potong Kiba membuat Naruto cemberut.

''Jangan memotong seenaknya Kiba, dari dulu kau selalu seperti itu.''

''Hahaha.. Maaf, maaf.'' kata Kiba menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ternyata keceriaan Kiba sudah kembali.

''Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang.'' kata Naruto dan langsung berlari melawan arah dari tujuan awalnya.

.

.

Seiblis gadis loli berambut putih berjalan dengan pandangan kosong menuju lantai atas, dengan sebuah wadah bekal berbentuk kucing ditangannya. Koneko Tojou, itulah nama dari loli tersebut.

 **Cklek**

Setelah Koneko membuka pintu, ia tak melanjutkan perjalanan karena melihat pemuda tengah berbaring disebuah bangku putih tempat favoritnya. Yah, secara teknis itu bukan tempat kesukaannya saja.

Koneko mendekati pemuda pirang dengan poni menutupi wajah kirinya, dan tiga garis dimasing-masing pipinya. Tetapi garis dipipi kirinya tidak terlihat karena tertutup poni yang kelawat panjang. Dialah tokoh utama kita, Naruto Uzumaki.

Koneko menatap Naruto dengan intens, dan tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah karena sosok didepannya adalah sosok yang sering muncul dimimpinya dan melakukan hal itu.

Naruto yang instingnya mengatakan ada seseorang yang menatapnya, mulai membuka matanya.

''Oh, Neko-chan ?'' kata Naruto setelah mengetahui siapa makhluk kecil didepannya.

''Kenapa kau tidur ditempat favorotku ?'' tanya Koneko dengan wajah datarnya.

''Tempat favoritmu ? Ah! Maaf, aku tidak tau.'' kata Naruto lalu mendudukkan dirinya.

''Kau boleh duduk disampingku.'' kata Naruto sambil menatap Koneko.

Koneko diam sesaat sebelum akhirnya duduk disamping Naruto. Lalu Koneko membuka bekal yang dia bawa dan memakannya perlahan. Tetap dengan pandangan kosongnya, seolah dirinya hampa tidak ada kebahagiaan. Memang, setelah kejadian masa lalunya dengan kakaknya, Koneko tidak pernah lagi tersenyum atau tertawa lagi.

''Apa kau sering datang kesini ?'' tanya Naruto dibalas anggukan dari Koneko.

''Dan bangku ini menjadi bangku favoritmu ?'' lagi-lagi Koneko mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, lebih tepatnya pernyataan.

''Apa banyak siswa atau siswi yang sering datang kesini ?'' tanya Naruto lagi layaknya seorang wartawan.

''Tidak. Hanya aku sendiri.'' kata Koneko yang masih memakan bekalnya berupa sushi.

''Kenapa kau menjadikan bangku putih sebagai tempat favoritmu ? Kenapa tidak bangku yang lain saja ?'' tanya Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya.

''Tidak. Aku lebih suka bangku ini. Disini aku merasa tenang dan nyaman. Kiba senpai bercerita kepadaku, bangku ini dulunya adalah tempat kesukaan sahabatnya ketika sedang merasa sedih. Jadi aku lebih suka tempat ini.''

Terjadi hening setelah Koneko mengatakan itu.

'Kiba, kau menceritakan sesuatu tentangku kepada orang lain tanpa persetujuanku. Hah~ kau sama sekali tidak berubah ya, Kiba.' batin Naruto sambil tersenyum.

''Naru, apa kau mau ?'' tanya Koneko dengan wajah datarnya.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia berkeringat dingin karena ditawari dengan nada yang tidak ada tingkat oktafnya.

''Ti-tidak, aku masih kenyang. Dan kenapa kau memanggilku 'Naru' ?''

''Saat kita pertama bertemu, kau mengatakan bahwa namamu adalah 'Naru'.'' kata Koneko membuat Naruto mengulang ingatan yang beberapa bulan lalu terlewat.

''Oh, waktu itu ya ? Sebenarnya aku belum selesai memperkenalkan namaku. Baiklah, namaku Naruto Uzumaki.'' kata Naruto membuat Koneko menatap Naruto terkejut.

''Na-Naruto Uzumaki ?''

''Kau pasti tak asing lagi dengan nama itu kan ? Hah~. Dulu, aku sangat senang berada disini. Disini aku juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, tenang dan nyaman, damai dan sejuk. Mulai saat itu, aku ingin tempat ini ramai dikunjungi para murid disini. Aku ingin berbagi kenyamanan dengan mereka. Itulah mengapa aku meminta kepada Sirzech-nii-sama untuk menaruh beberapa bangku disini. Tapi sampai sekarang, tidak ada yang mau datang kesini.'' kata Naruto sambil mengusap sandaran bangku putih yang sedikit pudar.

''Tapi masih ada yang mau datang kesini Uzumaki senpai, yaitu aku.'' kata Naruto mendapat senyum khas dari Naruto.

''Terima kasih sudah mau berkunjung dan menempati tempat favoritku, Neko-chan.'' kata Naruto mengelus kepala Koneko.

Koneko merasakan sesuatu yang nyaman dikepalanya, mulai mendengkur halus layaknya kucing. Semakin Koneko menikmati elusan Naruto, semakin condong tubuh mungil Koneko kearah Naruto sampai kepalanya bersandar didada bidang Naruto yang tertutup seragam.

Naruto sadar apa yang ia lakukan, menarik tangannya melepas elusan dikepala Koneko. Koneko yang tidak merasakan lagi kenikmatan dikepalanya, membuka matanya dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

''Gomen.'' kata Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Koneko.

Lagi-lagi hening menyelimuti suasana mereka, sampai terdengan suara yang memalukan bagi Naruto.

 **Kruyk**

Suara perut Naruto berbunyi dengan keras, menandakan ia minta diisi.

''Kau mau Uzumaki senpai ?'' tanya Koneko menyodorkan bekal yang ia bawa. Padahal ia tidak pernah memberikan sesuatu yang ia punya kepada orang lain.

Naruto sempat ragu untuk menerimanya, tapi ia melihat ketulusan dimata Koneko. Naruto mengambil sumpit yang diberikan Koneko, setelah itu ia menyumpit sebuah sushi yang langsung dimakannya. Dan Naruto menyumpit sushi untuk kedua kalinya, tapi bukan untuk dimakannya, tapi ia mengarahkan kearah Koneko.

''Aaa.'' titah Naruto.

Koneko menatap Naruto sesaat, sebelum menerima suapan dari Naruto. Dan sekarang giliran Koneko yang mengambil sumpit itu dan menyuapi Naruto dengan sushi ikan. Dan acar makan mereka disuguhi oleh aksi suap menyuap. Terkadang, sesekali Naruto membuat candaan yang membuat Koneko tertawa. Suasana seperti ini tidak pernah Koneko rasakan, sehinggan hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan bagi Koneko.

''Uzumaki...''

''Jangan panggil aku dengan 'Uzumaki', panggil saja dengan namaku.'' kata Naruto memotong perkataan Koneko.

''Naruto senpai...''

''Jangan ada kata 'senpai', panggil saja seperti kita sudah kenal lama.'' lagi-lagi Naruto memotong perkataan Koneko.

''Naruto, apa aku boleh tanya ?'' tanya Koneko.

''Begitu lebih baik. Kau ingin bertanya apa ?''

''Bagaimana bisa kau masih hidup ? Kata Kiba senpai dan Akeno senpai, kau sudah mencabut bidak Pawn dari tubuhmu. Bukankah seorang iblis reinkarnasi yang mengeluarkan bidak dari tubuhnya akan mati ?'' tanya Koneko yang sangat penasaran.

Naruto diam seaaat, sebelum menangkup sisi kanan dan kiri Koneko dan menghadapkannya kewajahnya. Koneko menatap mata Naruto yang biru. Koneko yang mengira Naruto akan menciumnya, mulai memejamkan mata dan sedikit memajukan bibirnya.

''Koneko.'' panggil Naruto membuat Koneko membuka matanya.

''Kenapa kau memejamkan matamu ?'' tanya Naruto dengan heran.

''Aku ingin memberimu ingatanku, tapi kau malah memejamkan mata.''

Setelah mendengar pernyataan Naruto, Koneko langsung blank dibuatnya.

''Baiklah, aku akan mentransfer memoriku.'' kata Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Koneko dengan wajah memerah.

Naruto memejamkan matanya beberapada detik, dan setelah itu membukanya kembali. Mata kanan Naruto yang semula biru, kini berubah menjadi merah darah dengan tiga tomoe di bola matanya.

Koneko yang merasakan kekuatan besar dan mengerihkan dimata itu, mulai sedikit takut.

'' **Sharingan**.''

Beberapa detik setelah memberi ingatan kepada Koneko, mata Naruto kembali normal seperti semula.

Koneko yang menerima semua ingatan Naruto, merasakan sakit dikepalanya. Akan author tekankan lagi, SEMUA. Bahkan ingatan saat Naruto mandi dan saat diperkosa Yokai kecil.

''Kau tau kan kenapa aku masih hidup sampai sekarang ?'' tanya Naruto dibalas anggukan pelan dari Koneko yang berwajah merah.

''Ja-jadi, pria bertopeng Kitsune itu adalah kau ?'' tanya Koneko dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

''Kau benar. Dan aku minta maaf, waktu itu aku sempat melemparmu.''

''Tidak masalah.'' kata Koneko mengangguk.

Setelah Koneko mengatakan itu, suasana kembali sunyi, hanya ada suara yang berada di bawah.

''Koneko, kenapa kau tidak memperkuat senjutsumu ?'' tanya Naruto memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

''Tidak, aku tidak ingin mempelajari kekuatan senjutsu ataupun memperkuatnya. Ada hal yang kubenci dari senjutsu.'' kata Kobeko dengan wajah yang menunduk kebawah.

''Apa karena kakakmu ?'' tanya Naruto membuat Koneko terkejut.

''Bagaimana kau...''

Aku bisa mepihat masa lalumu saat aku memberikan ingatanku.'' kata Naruto membuat Koneko terdiam.

''Koneko, apa kau membencinya ?'' tanya Naruto yang dibalas dengan diam oleh Naruto.

''Dia tidak bersalah.'' lanjut Naruto yang ingin ditentang oleh Koneko.

''Tapi dia...''

''Tidak semua yang kau pikirkan itu benar, Koneko. Saat itu, kakamu kehilangan kendali karena kekuatan senjutsu yang berlebih.'' kata Naruto memotong ucapan Koneko.

''Tapi sama sajakan...''

''Hilang kendali dan mendapatkan kendali itu berbeda. Jika kau bisa mengendalikan kekuatan senjutsu, aku yakin kau lebih kuat dari sekarang. Jadi, kau tidak perlu takut untuk mempelajari kekuatan senjutsu. Dan jika kau bisa, kau tidak perlu memendam benci pada kakakmu.'' kata Naruto yang didengar dengan baik oleh Koneko.

''Koneko, aku yakin kamu bisa,. Jika kau mau, aku aku akan mengajarimu menyerap kekuatan alam yang baik dan benar.'' kata Naruto dengan wajah serius.

Koneko menatap mata biru Naruto yang menyiratkan sebuah ketulusan dan kesungguhan.

''Benarkah ?'' tanya Koneko dengan wajah penuh harap.

''Hmm.''

''Aku mau.''

Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban Koneko.

''Yosh ! Kita akan belajar dua hari lagi, dimulai dari sekarang.!'' kata Naruto dengan mengepalkan tangannya dan mata yang berapi-api layaknya Rock Lee yang terlalu bersemangat.

Koneko yang melihat tingkah Naruto, mulai tertawa kecil. Tapi tawanya harus terhenti saat Naruto mengajak Koneko kembali kekelas.

''Ne, Koneko. Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi, lebih baik kita kembali kekelas masing-masing.''

''Baiklah.'' kata Koneko dengan lesu karena kegembiraannya akan berakhir secepat ini.

Naruto yang menyadari gelagat Koneko, langsung mengelus kepala putih Koneko.

''Tenang saja Neko-chan, kita akan bertemu lagi besok. Jadi, kau jangan sedih.'' kata Naruto membuat Koneko sedikit senang.

''Baiklah, ayo.'' ajak Naruto menarik tangan Koneko.

'Entah kenapa jika bersamanya, aku merasa tenang, nyaman , dan...cinta.'

Dan mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju pintu yang menghubungkan atap dengan tangga yang menuju kebawah.

.

.

Tepat dikoridor kelas XII, Koneko dan Naruto berjalan bersama dengan santai. Sesekali mereka tertawa karena candaan dan godaan Naruto yang ditujukan kepada Koneko.

''Yakin ?''

''Tentu saja, tidak mungkin aku menyukai lelaki yang sembarangan.'' kata Koneko yang berjalan disamping Naruto.

''Tidak sembarangan ? Apa kau suka pada lelaki yang bergigi tonggos seperti ini ?'' tanya Naruto sambil menonggoskan giginya.

''Hahaha... Tidak seperti itu juga. Dasar kau ini.'' kata Koneko memukul pelan lengan Naruto.

Tapi perjalanan mereka harus terhambat karena Duo Great Onee-sama datang menghadang mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rias dan Akeno.

''Apa kau Naruto ?'' tanya Rias to the point.

''Ya benar, memangnya ada keperlu...''

''Ara ara. Ternyata memang benar kau Naruto-kun.'' kata Akeno memotong perkataan Naruto.

''Kau semakin tampan saja ya ? Oh ! Ada Koneko-chan. Fufufu.'' kata Akeno mepihat Koneko disamping Naruto.

Rias yang baru menyadari ada Koneko, langsung menatap mereka intens.

''Kenapa kalian bisa berjalan bersama ?''

''Tidak ada salahnya kan jika saya dan Tojou-san jalan bersama.'' kata Naruto formal.

''Memang benar. Hanya aneh saja, kalian baru kenal tapi sudah terlihat dekat.'' kata Rias kembali.

''Dan juga, Koneko-chan juga merasa senang tadi.'' kata Akeno saat tadi nelihat Naruto dan Koneko tertawa bersama.

''Seseorang senang bersama tidak harus kenal lama. Bahkan seseorang yang baru kenal beberapa detik saja bisa langsung akrab.'' kata Naruto.

''Baiklah, kita kesampingkan hal itu. Naruto, setelah pulang sekolah nanti, apa kau bisa datang keruang ORC ?'' tanya Rias yang membuat wajah Naruto datar.

''Maaf Geremory-san, setelah pulang sekolah nanti aku ada urusan. Mungkin lain kali aku akan kesana.'' kata Naruto dingin.

Koneko yang menyadari perubahan pada sikap Naruto, langsung menggenggam tangan Naruto. Ia takut sikap hangat Naruto berubah menjadi sikap tidak peduli yang tidak akan bisa menghiburnya seperti tadi.

''Baiklah, jadi kapan kau bisa datang ?'' tanya Rias kembali.

''Aku tidak tau. Jika ada kesempatan, aku akan datang. Baiklah Geremory-san, aku pamit dulu. Permisi Geremory-san, Akeno.''

''Fufufu... Silahkan Naruto-kun.'' kata Akeno sambil tertawa khasnya.

Naruto dan Koneko kembali berjalan dengan tangan Koneko yang masih menggenggam tangan Naruto.

Akeno menatap kepergian Naruto dan Koneko dengan senyum indahnya.

'Akhirnya kau kembali juga Naruto-kun.'

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu,. Sekarang, Naruto dan teman-temannya berjalan untuk kembali pulang kerumah mereka. Tapi dalam perjalanannya, mereka harus berhenti karena didepannya berdiri pemuda Oppai Lovers dengan seragam Kuoh.

''Hei kau !'' kata Issei menunjuk kearah Naruto yang menatapnya.

''Naruto, apa aku boleh ikut campur ?'' tanya Ichigo dengan tangan mengepal.

''Untuk saat ini tidak perlu.'' kata Naruto menggelengkan kepala.

''Hei ! Apa kau tuli ? Aku memanggilmu.'' kata Issei sedikit keras.

''Apa yang kau inginkan Hyodou-san ?'' tanya Naruto tenang.

''Jangan sok ramah kau! Bagaimana kau bisa masih hidup hah ?!''

''Aku tidak tau, yang pasti karena aku belum mati. Hyodou-san, kami terburu-buru, jadi tolong sebelum saya melakukan hal lebih.'' kata Naruto dingin.

''Melakukan hal lebih ? Heh, kau bisa apa ? Bahkan ketika Rias-chan menikmati permainanku, kau hanya bisa melihat. Coba bayangkan, desahan yang erotis, dada yang kenyal, bibir yang ranum. Kau tau desahannya ? Ahh~ Ahhhnnh~~. Nikmat. Kah bahkan belum pernah meremas dada Rias-chan, begitu lembut.'' kata Issei yang hampir menyulut emosi Naruto.

''Kau ! Kau sengaja membuat Naruto marah hah !?''ucap Ichigo marah.

''Sudahlah Ichigo, lebih baik kita pergi.'' cegah Naruto saat Ichigo ingin berlari kearah Issei.

''Kalian pikir kalian bisa pergi begitu saja ? Itu tidak...''

''Hyodou-san, aku ada kabar untukmu. Saat kami berjalan pulang, kami tidak sengaja melihat Geremory mencarimu. Ia berkata bahwa dirinya sudah tidak tahan.'' kata Rukia mencoba mengusir Issei.

''Benarkah ? Dia sudah tidak tahan ?'' tanya Issei dengan wajah mesumnya.

''Baiklah, aku datang Rias-chan!'' Issei berlari dengan kencang dengan wajah mesumnya.

''Cih! Dasar ero no baka.'' decih Rukia.

''Naruto, ayo lanjutkan.'' kata Gaar mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

Beberapa menit mereka berjalan, Naruto ingat sesuatu. Ia ingin pergi kesuatu tempat.

''Ano, minna. Kalian pulang saja duluan, aku ingin pergi kesuatu tempat.'' tanpa menunggu jawaban dari teman-temannya, Naruto langsung melenggang pergi.

.

.

Bersama Naruto

Naruto berjalan menuju kesebuah restoran Oishi yang baru buka beberapa bulan yang lalu. Setelah sampai didepan pintu restoran, Naruto segera membuka pintu dan memasukinya.

''Ano... Permisi.'' kata Naruto setelah sampai ditempat sang kasir berada.

''Iya, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu ?'' tanya sang penjaga kasir yang memiliki wajah cantik yang berumur sekitar 21 tahun.

''Saya ingin bertemu dengan pemilik restoran ini.'' kata Naruto dengan senyumya yang membuat sang penjaga kasir merona dibuatnya.

''Tunggu sebentar.'' kata sang kasir sebelum meneka-nekan tombol telepon yang berada dimeja kasir.

''Moshi moshi, Shiro-sama. Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda''...''Baiklah, akan saya antarkan.'' kata sang kasir, setelah itu ia menutup telponnya.

''Baiklah, ikuti saya.'' kata sang kasir mendahului Naruto.

Skip~

''Jadi, kau ingin melamar pekerjaan disini ?''tanya seorang perempuan berusia 27 tahun yang merupakan pemilik restoran disini.

Naruto mengangguk mendengar pernyataan dari sang pemilik restoran.

''Baiklah. Berhubung karyawan disini masih kurang, kamu saya terima bekerja disini.''

''Baenarkah ?'' tanya Naruto dengan senang.

''Iya. Dan perkenalkan, namaku Shiro Hikari.'' kata Shiro mengarahkan tangannya kearah Naruto.

''Ah, iya. Nama saya Naruto Uzumaki.'' kata Naruto membalas jabatan tangan dari wanita cantik tersebut.

''Baiklah Naruto, kau boleh bekerja dari sekarang.'' kata Shiro sambil tersenyum.

''Arigatou, Shiro-sama.'' kata Naruto dengan sedikit membungkukkan badan.

''Jangan panggil aku dengan akhiran '-sama', panggil seperti biasa saja.'' kata Shiro sambil mengibaskan rambut putihnya yang ia dapat dari ibunya.

''Baiklah Shiro-san, saya permisi untuk kedapur. Mungkin ada yang bisa saya bantu.'' kata Naruto.

''Oh ya Naruto, aku belum bertanya, kau ingin mengambil pekerjaan apa ? Pelayan atau pengurus dapur ?''

''Mungkin dua-duanya. Baiklah Shiro-san, permisi.'' kata Naruto mendapat anggukan dari Shiro.

.

.

Bersama Ichigo dan yang lain.

Mereka berjalan kesebuah rumah yang terbilang besar jika dibilang rumah. Tapi kenyataannya memang rumah.

 **Ckel**

''Tadaima.'' kata mereka serempak sambil memasuki rumah.

''Ah ! Percuma saja. Lagi pula tidak ada siapa-siapa dirumah.'' kata Ichigo sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

Tapi mereka dibuat terkejut oleh suara anak kecil yang menjawab salam mereka.

''Okaeri.''

Hmm!? Siapa ya sosok tersebut ?

.

.

Masih dihari yang sama, tetapi berbeda waktu. Kita lihat pada malam hari, sekitar 09 : 27. Naruto berjalan menuju kesebuah rumah yang terbilang besar jika dibilang rumah. Tapi kenyataannya memang rumah.

'' **Tadaima**.'' kata Naruto sambil memasuki rumah.

''Okaeri.'' jawab ketiga lelagi yang duduk disofa, sedangkan ketiga wanita yang duduk disofa hanya diam.

''Kalian kenapa ?'' tanya Naruto heran. Kemudian ia menatap Gaara.

''Aku tidak tau harus bersikap apa, jadi aku mengikuti saja.'' kata Gaara yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh Naruto.

Naruto menatap Shikamaru yang berwajah ngantuk.

''Huaaahm. Mendokusei. Apapun pilihanmu, aku setuju saja.''

Kemudian Naruto melihat Ichigo yang duduk disamping Rukia.

''Naruto, apapun pilihanmu, aku juga menyetujuinya. Asalkan kau bisa membuatnya bahagia.'' perkataan Ichigo sangat tidak tidak tidak dimengerti sama sekali oleh Naruto.

Setelah itu Naruto menatap Rukia menuntut jawab, tapi Rukia hanya berkata satu kata.

''Pedo.''

''Kalian ini kenapa sih ? Megumin, sebenarnya ada apa ini ?'' tanya Naruto yang sangat bingung.

''Aku tudak menyangka Naruto, kau melampiaskan nafsumu kepada seorang anak yang masih lugu dan polos.''

''Apa maksudnya sih ?'' lagi-lagi Naruto harus dibuat frustasi sejadi-jadinya.

''Setelah kau menodainya, kau bahkan tega meninggalkannya sendiri.'' kata Fuu juga menimpali.

''Aaakkhh ! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan. Anak kecil ? Menodai ? Memangnya siapa ?'' tanya Naruto menjambak rambutnya. Tapi ia harus menoleh keasal suara yang menyita perhatiannya.

''ONIII-CHAAN !'' teriak seorang anak kecil sambil berlari kearah Naruto dan memeluk kaki Naruto.

''Ku-Kunou-chan ?'' Naruto sangat terkejut saat mengetahui siapa anak kecil yang berteriak tersebut.

''Anak itulah yang kami maksud.'' kata Megumin membuat otak Naruto harus bekerja keras. Ketika menyadari maksud dari teman-temannya, Naruto langsung berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

''EEEEHH! Ti-tidak ! Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan!''

''Lalu apa ?'' tanya para gadus bersamaan.

''Di-dia yang memperkosaku, bukan aku yang memperkosanya.'' bela Naruto.

''Cih, dasar, para lelqki sama saja.''

''Aku tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan, dattebayo.''

''Buktinya ada didepan mata.''

Dan debat kali ini berjalan cukup lama hingga memakan waktu 2 jam 20 menit 7 detik. Hingga akhirnya Naruto menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya dan awal terjadinya. Untung saja penjelasan Naruto yang panjang x lebar = luas bisa membuat ketiga gadis iblis paham.

''Jadi seperti itu ?'' kata Fuu mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

''Hm. Kadi kalian jangan menuduhku yang tidak-tidak.'' kata Naruto dengan Kunou yang ada dipangkuannya.

''Ano.. Naruto, kami minta maaf karena telah menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan.'' kata Megumin mewakili.

''Ya, baiklah, aku maafkan. Lagipula kalian tidak tau awal mulanya. Ne, Kunou-chan, kenapa kau bisa ada didunia manusia ? Apa kau datang sendiri ?'' tanya Naruto melihat Kunou yang ada dipangkuannya.

''Hehe. Tadi pagi Kaa-chan yang mengantar Kunou, dan Okaa-sama menitipkan ini.'' kata Kunou sambil menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kertas.

Naruto membuka gulungan tersebut dan terpampang jelas dimata Naruto beberapa kalimat dikertas tersebut. Tapi belum sempat Naruto membacanya, ia merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi dibelakang lehernya yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dan saat Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, Ichigo, Gaara, dan yang lainnya berada dibelakang Naruto dengan mata mereka yang tertuju pada kertas tersebit. Bahkan Shikamaru membawa sebuah kaca pembesar untuk memperjelas tulisannya.

''Apa yang kalian lakukan ?''

''Membaca.'' jawab mereka serempak.

''Yah, terserah.'' kata Naruto, kemudian ia membaca isi kertas tersebut.

''Naruto, aku menitipkan Kunou-chan padamu. Ku harap kau tidak merasa keberatan dengan adanya Kunou dirumahmu. Kau tau ? Beberapa hari setelah kau pergi, dia selalu mengigaukan namamu, jadi daripada ia mengamuk lagi, aku mengirimnya kedunia manusia.

Dan jika Kunou-chan menginginkan 'itu', tolong kau turuti ya ? Naruto, kau tidak inginkan bangunan disitu hancur ?

Dan jika kau bertanya bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui rumahmu...yah karena aku tau.

Baiklah, hanya itu pesan-pesan yang kuberikan. Semoga kau bisa 'melayani' Kunou dengan baik.''

Begitulah isi dari surat tersebut, yang secara tidak langsung Yasaka menyuruh Naruto merawat Kunou.

'Dasar ibu tidak bertanggung jawab.' batin Naruto.

''Ne, Onii-chan. Sekarang sudah malam, Kunou ingin tidur.'' kata Kunou memecah keheningan yang ada.

''Baiklah, Onii-chan juga ingin tidur.'' kata Naruto.

''Kalau begitu, Kunou ingin tidur bersama Onii-chan.'' kata Kunou dengan girang.

''Yah, baiklah.'' kata Naruto sambil berdiri dengan Kunou yang ada digendongannya.

''Minna, jika kalian ingin tidur, jangan lupa untuk mematikan lampu.'' kata Naruto melenggang pergi.

''Hah~ Jaman sudah berubah ya. Yang biasanya lelaki yang memperkosa perempuan, tapi kali ini perempuan yang memperkosa lelaki. Yang memperkosa anak kecil pula.'' kata Ichigo geleng-geleng kepala.

'Sial, aku keduluan oleh anak itu.' batin dua iblis yang ada disitu bersamaan.

.

.

Didalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup gelap, terdapat dua sosok yang saling berhadapan, tapi jarak sosok tersebut sedikit jauh.

''Bagaimana keadaan Chaos Brigade ?'' tanya sosok yang duduk disebuah singgasana seperti sebuah altar.

''Untuk saat ini, keadaan terbilang masih baik.'' kata sosok yang berdiri didepan sosok pertama.

''Yang lain?''

''Kekuatan para anggota Chaos Brigade berkembang pesat, terlebih lagi terdapat seorang pemegang Sacred Gear naga surgawi, Albion.'' kata sosok yang berdiri yang membuat sosok yang dihadapannya tertawa.

''Hahahaha... Aku telah berhasil mengambil kekuatan Ophis, dan aku akan menciptakan Great War kedua. Setelah itu aku akan mengambil alih dunia ini. Hahahaha.''

.

.

 **T.B.C**

.

.

 **Hai minna, jumpa lagi dengan author Lio-kun11. Baiklah, kita akan memasuki sesi jawab review gabungan. Ini dia~~~~~**

Ok. Yang pertama soal pair. Kalau pair sih...mmm...sepertinya akan lebih dari lima, karena author juga akan memasukkan Kuroka dan Yasaka dalam pair Naruto. Dan untuk ukuran loli atau tidak, author lebih suka campuran, ada loli dan ada yang sepadan. Walaupun author lolicon, author masih selera yang beroppai besar. Eee...author terdengar mesum ya ? Haha.

Untuk typo. Nah ! Ini nih yang jadi kebiasaan author, setiap nulis pasti keserempet sebuah huruf yang tidak sengaja terpencet. Banyak yang mengira hal typo itu tidak penting, tapi menurut author itu penting, demi kenyamanan membaca reader sekalian.

Dan sekarang alur. Untuk alur cerita, mungkin author kurang pandai merangkai sebuah cerita yang menarik, sehingga author lebih suka mengikuti alur yang sama seperti dicannon. Yah~ itu terserah para reader, suka atau tidak. Jika reader tidak suka, author tetap berterima kasih karena telah bersedia membaca fic gaje milik author. Author juga berterima kasih kepada para reader dan senpai yang masih setia membaca fic author. Huhuhu~~~ author jadi terharu. Banyak para author fanfic yang menulis sebuah kalimat ''Don't like, Don't read'', yang artinya ''Tidak suka, Jangan dibaca'', kurang lebihnya seperti itulah. Kalimat itu tidak berlaku bagi author, karena siapa saja boleh membaca fic milik saya. Suka tidak suka boleh dibaca, mau tidak mau juga boleh dibaca, senang tidak senang juga boleh membaca.

Bagi yang khawatir jika fic ini akan berhenti ditengah cerita, kalian jangan khawatir. Jika tidak ada sebuah halangan, author tetap akan melanjutkan fic ini sampai dititik finish.

Dan untuk masalah Kunou. Haha..itu yang membuat para reader tidak setuju dengan fic author. Author juga tau kalau Kunou masih dibawah umur, jadi author terlihat seperti pedo. Sengaja author memasukkan Kunou karena author iseng saja, dan author suka carakter Kunou. Terserah reader ingin menyebut author pedo atau lolicon, yang pasti untuk pair Kunou, author hanya iseng saja, tidak ada maksud lain.

Baiklah, mungkin hanya ini yang bisa author jawab.

 **Bagaimana minna, apa kalian sudah puas dengan chap ini ? Maaf jika jelek. Dan jangan lupa untuk menulis sesuatu dikotak rev** **iew. Emmm...Author bingung ingin berkata apa, jadi...yah kalian taulah apa kata author setelah itu ? Yap ! Author akan mengatakan ''Jumpa lagi dichapter selanjutnya. Jaa''.**


	11. Awal latihan Koneko

Chapter 11

 **Disclaimer :**

 **-Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-High School DxD : Iciei Ishibumi**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : typo,abal,gaje,lime,lemon**

 **Summary :** Naruto Uzumaki, pahlawan Konoha yang telah mengalahkan Kaguya. Tapi ia harus menggorbankan dirinya dan terjebak didimensi lain untuk selama-lamanya. Dengan kekuatannya yang tidak sengaja tersegel, bagaimana cara Naruto mendamaikan dimensi barunya bersama teman iblisnya ?

.

.

Di chaper ini, alur mungkin akan memaksa, jadi mohon maaf bagi yang kurang suka pada chapter 11. Author benar-benar minta maaf. Dan ok lah, kita baca saja.

.

.

06 : 58

Disebuah rumah yang terbilang besar jika dibilang rumah, terdapat beberapa iblis yang sedang menyantap sarapan mereka. Mereka merupakan iblis klan Namikaze.

''Naruto, apa Kunou-chan masih tidur ?'' tanya Rukia yang sedang mengunyah nasi.

''Iya.'' jawab Naruto singkat.

''Apa kita akan meninggalkan Kunou-chan sendiri ?'' tanya Fuu ikut-ikutan.

''Tidak, aku akan membuat bunshin untuk menjaga Kunou-chan.''

Tak berselang lama, terdengar sebuah suara yang mengharuskan mereka semua menoleh.

''Ohayou.''

''Kau sudah bangun Kunou-chan ?'' tanya Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Kunou yang naik kepangkuan Naruto.

''Apa kau sudah mandi ?'' tanya Naruto lagi.

''Sudah Onii-chan, Kunou sudah mandi. Onii-chan seperti suami Kunou saja.'' kata Kunou yang membuat semuanya tersedak oleh makanan masing-masing, kecuali Naruto dan Kunou.

''Kunou-chan, nanti Onii-chan dan yang lainnya akan pergi sekolah, Kunou dirumah saja ya?'' perkata Naruto membuat Kunou menoleh kearah Naruto dengan cepat.

''Apa Onii-chan akan meninggalkanku lagi ?'' tanya Kunou dengan wajah ingin menangis.

''Bu-bukan begitu Kunou-chan, kami tidak akan lama kok. Lagi pula Kunou-chan akan ditemani oleh Onii-chan satu lagi.''

''Tidak mau, Kunou hanya mau dengan Naruto-Onii-chan.'' kata Kunou bersikeras.

''Tidak Kunou-chan, kami harus pergi. Nii-san janji, setelah Nii-san pulang sekolah, Nii-san akan membelikan coklat untuk mu..'' kata Naruto.

''Benarkah ?'' tanya Kunou antusias yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

.

.

Naruto dkk berjalan menuju Kuoh Gakuen. Untuk masalah Kunou, ada bunshin Naruto yang menjaganya.

Akhirnya sampailah mereka dikoridor sekolah, dengan Megumin dan Fuu yang sudah memasuki kelas mereka, X-A.

Dalam perjalannya, mereka harus berhenti karena salah satu Great Onee-sama menghadangnya.

''Akeno-san, kenapa kau menghadang kami ?'' tanya Naruto mendahului.

''Ara.. Jangan panggil aku seperti itu Naruto-kun, panggil aku 'Akeno-chan'.'' kata Akeno sambil berpose centil.

''Baiklah Akeno-chan.'' kata Naruto.

''Naruto-kun, aku ada urusan denganmu. Apa bisa kau ikut aku sebentar ?''

Setelah mendengar permintaan Akeno, teman-teman Naruto memandang kearah Naruto.

''Kalian duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul.'' kata Naruto memdapat anggukan dari semua temannya, kecuali Megumin dan Fuu.

.

.

Didalam sebuah ruang ganti perempuan, tempat Naruto dan Akeno berada.

''Ano.. Akeno-chan, kenapa kau membawaku kesini ?'' tanya Naruto memandang sekitar.

''Ffufuf... Apa kau gerogi Naruto ?'' tanya Akeno seraya berjalan kearah Naruto dengan pelan setelah mengunci pintu.

''Sejujurnya iya, karena jika ada yang melihat didalam ada aku dan kau, pasti orang itu akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak.'' kata Naruto yang tidak ditanggapi Akeno.

Akeno terus mendekat kearah Naruto, yang mengharuskan Naruto mundur kebelakang. Dan sayangnya, Naruto harus berhenti melangkah ketika punggungnya menyentuh dinding. Akeno mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Naruto.

''Naruto, aku mau tanya. Kenapa kau masih hidup.'' tanya Akeno yang wajahnya masih berada didepan Naruto.

''Ba-baiklah, akan aku jelaskan. Tapi kau harus menjauhkan wajahmu.'' saran Naruto.

''Mungkin lain kali saja kau menjelaskannya, karena sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi dan tempat ini akan didatanhi oleh siswi yang akan mengganti pakaian.'' kata Akeno sambil menjauhkan wajahnya.

''Ya-yah, kau benar. Baiklah, lebih baik kita kembali kekelas.'' usul Naruto. Tapi ia harus dibuat terkejut saat Akeno melumat bibirnya secara tiba-tiba, dan kemudian melepaskannya.

''Itu ciuman pertamaku, dan kuberikan padamu.'' kata Akeno sebelum melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

Akeno sengaja tidak memaksa Naruto untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, karena ia sudah tau dari Koneko.

.

.

Pelajaran sudah dimulai beberapa jam yang lalu, dan sekarang waktu istirahat dimulai.

Kita lihat seorang iblis kecil klan Geremory yang sedang duduk menantikan sang cahayanya. Sudah lebih sepuluh menit ia menunggu, dengan sebuah kotak bekal dipangkuannya yang belum ia buka sama sekali.

'Apa dia tidak datang ya ?' batin sang iblis sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

Tiba-tiba terdengar dobrakan pintu yang sangat keras yang menyita perhatian sang iblis

 **Brak !**

''Gomenasai Koneko-chan, aku terlambat. Hah...hah...hah..hah.'' kata sang pelaku pendobrak sambil ngos-ngosan dan berjalan kearah iblis yang dipanggil Koneko.

''Tidak apa-apa Naruto, aku juga baru datang.'' kata Koneko sambil tersenyum melihat cahayanya datang.

Sosok yang dipanggil Naruto juga tersenyum dan duduk disamping Koneko.

''Naruto, kau mau kita berbagi ?'' tanya Koneko menyerahkan bekal yang ia bawa.

''Tentu saja.'' kata Naruto menerima benda yang diberikan Koneko.

Mereka memakan bekal Koneko bersama-sama dengan suap-menyuap.

.

.

Dilain tempat~

''TIDAAKK!''

Sebuah teriakan menggelegar disebuah rumah besar yang ditinggali oleh Naruto dkk.

''Jangan keluar Kunou-chan.'' perintah sosok yang menahan tubuh Konou yang berciri rambut pirang dengan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya.

''Tidak! Aku mau mencari Naruto Onii-chan !'' kata Kunou yang bersikeras untuk lolos dari sosok tersebut.

''Tapi aku kan juga Naruto.'' kata sosok itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto... bunshin.

''Tapi kau hanya Naruto palsu, aku mau yang asli. Biarkan aku keluar!'' Kunou mencoba lolos dari kekangan 'Naruto'.

''Tidak boleh. Kau harus ada dirumah.''

''Aku ingin bertemu dengan Nii-chan, aku ingin Onii-chan...''teriak Kunou, setelah itu mengumpulkan kekuatan senjutsu ditangannya, dan kemudian ia meninju wajah bunshin Naruto.

''AKU MAU BERTEMU NARUTO-KUUUN !''

 **Jduak**

 **Wuuss**

 **Bragk**

Bunshin Naruto terpental setelah mendapat tinju dari Kunou dan berakhir dengan menabrak sofa.

''Eh?'' gumam Kunou saat bunshin Naruto tidak kunjung bergerak.

Yah, bunshin Naruto pingsan menerima pukulan kuat dari Kunou, tapi ia tidak menghilang menjadi kepulan asap. Alasannya karena Naruto memberikan 30% cakranya kepada sang bunshin untuk berjaga-jaga bila Kunou dalam bahaya.

Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Kunou untuk keluar dari rumah.

.

.

Back to NaruNeko~

Mereka telah menghabiskan makanan mereka beberapa menit yang lalu.

''Ano..Koneko-chan, soal keterlambatan tadi aku minta maaf.'' kata Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

''Tidak masalah, lagi pula itu masalah kecil.'' kata Koneko sambil tersenyum.

''Menurutku itu masalah besar. Sebagai gantin maafku, aku memberikanmu ini.'' Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah batangan coklat dari balik bajunya yang membuat mata Koneko berbinar.

''Ambillah.''

Koneko mengambil coklat yang diberikan oleh Naruto, dan setelah itu ia memakannya setelah membuka bungkusnya.

''Neko-chan, nanti kau siap untuk latihan kan ?'' tanya Naruto kepada Koneko yang asik memakan coklat.

''Latihan apa ?'' sedangkan Koneko belum paham apa yang dibicarakan Naruto karena sibuk dengan coklat ditangannya.

''Ck! Apa kau lupa soal kau ingin berlatih Senjutsu denganku ?''

Koneko yang baru ingat pasal itu melihat kearah Naruto.

''Aku lupa. Baiklah Naruto, setelah pulang sekolah aku akan menuju kerumahmu.''

''Apa kau tau jalan menuju rumahku ?'' tanya Naruto.

''Tentu saja aku tau, bukankah kau sudah memberiku ingatan masa lalumu ?'' kata Koneko, sedangkan Naruto hanya manggut-manggut gak jelas.

Tapi pembicaraan mereka harus terhenti saat merasakan aura walaupun hanya beberapa detik.

'Kunou-chan/Yokai?' batin Naruto dan Koneko bersamaan.

''A-ah! Ko-Koneko-chan, a-aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa.'' Naruto berlari menuju ketanggan untuk menyusul dan mencari asal aura yang disangka adalah Kunou.

Sedangkan Koneko yang ditinggal sendiri, mulai menyipitkan matanya curiga dan menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir lambang Geremory.

.

.

Asal aura~

Seoekor Yokai kecil berlari disebuah perkotaan yang lumaya sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang lewat.

Semakin jauh sang Yokai berlari, semakin sepi orang yang ia lihat. Akhirnya sampailah ia didepan gereja tua yang menyeramkan.

''Dimana ini ?'' tanya sang Yokai bernama Kunou.

''O-Onii-chan~ Kunou taku~.'' kata Kunou sambil melihat sekitar.

''KhaKhaKha..'' sebuah suara tertawa memasuki gendang telinga Kunou yang membuatnya merinding.

''Si-siapa ?'' tanya Kunou entah kepada siapa.

 **Brak**

Pintu gereja terbuka dengan keras dan menampakkan seseorang berambut putih dan berpakaian seperti pendeta.

''KhaKhaKha... Seekor Yokai ? Menarik.'' kata sang pendeta menatap Kunou.

Kunou yang merasa bahaya badannya langsung gemetar.

''Kau anak yang manis, sayang untuk dibunuh. Tapi...KAU HARUS MATIII!''

Teriak sang pendeta berlari kearah Kunou dengan pedang ditangannya.

''RASAKAN INI.''

''ONII-CHAAAAAN !''

 **SING**

 **Bug**

.

.

Beberapa menit sebelum kejadian. Ditempat Naruto~

''Hah..hah..hah.. Sial, Kenapa Kunou-chan bisa kabur sih?'' tanya Naruto sambil berlari.

Naruto terus mengikuti hawa Yikai yang masih tersisa, sampai akhirnya ia melihat seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 9 tahun dan lelaki berpakaian pendeta berpedang berlari kearah sang anak sperti ingin membunuhnya. Kemudian anak tersebut berteriak sambil menutup matanya.

''ONII-CHAAAAAN !''.

''Gawat. **Hiraishin**.'' kata Naruto sebelum menghilang beserta kilatan kuning.

Naruto muncul ditempat sang pendeta dan anak kecil tersebut.

 **SING**

 **Bug**

''Akh !''

Naruto menendang dengan keras sisi wajah sang pendeta sehingga membuat pendeta tersebut terpental.

''O-Onii-chan.'' gumam Kunou setelah membuka matanya dan menemukan sosok pujaan hatinya.

Sang pendeta bangun dari guling-gulingnya kemudian berdiri sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

''Oh~ kau berani juga manusia rendahan.'' kata sang pendeta kepada Naruto yang mengira bahwa Naruto adalah manusia. Naruto selalu menekan kekuatannya hingga titik nol yang menyebabkan auranya seperti manusia.

''Kau lagi.'' desis Naruto.

''Apa kita pernah bertemu ? tany pendeta.

Naruto hanya diam mendapat pertanyaan dari pendeta.

''Kalau belum, perkenalkan namaku Freed.'' sang pendeta yang bernama Freed memperkenalkan dirinya.

''Aku tidak butuh mengetahui namamu. Sekarang, aku ingin tanya, kenapa kau menyerang Kunou hah?'' bentak Naruto penuh amarah.

''Khakhakha.. Apa pedulimu bocah ? Kau tidak akan mengerti dengan sistem makhluk seperti kami, gadis kecil itu adalah Yokai. Siapa saja yang meminum darah Yokai, kekuatan orang itu akan bertambah.

''Kau ingin meminum darah Yokai heh ? Baiklah, sebelum itu...lawan aku dulu.'' kata Naruto sambil menaikkan Ki miliknya dan menguarlah segala aura dari tubuh Naruto. Aura yang sangat kuat, yang membuat siapa saja sesak merasakan kekuatannya. Aura iblis yang berasal dari bidak King miliknya. Dan aura Yokai yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah milik Kurama. Tak lupa sepasang telinga dan sembilan ekor rubah muncul dari tubuh Naruto.

Sedangkan Freed yang merasakan besarnya kekuatan Naruto, merasakan sesak dan badannya mulai sedikit lemas.

'Ternyata dia adalah iblis.' batin Freed mulai sedikit takut.

''Cepat, lawan aku.'' perintah Naruto.

'Sial, sepertinya iblis ini kuat juga.' batin Freed, kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah bola kecil dan membantingnya ketanah.

 **Cliiinggg**

''Sial, bom cahaya.'' kata Naruto sambil menutup matanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, keadaan sudah kembali sepedti semula sehingga Naruto tidak perlu menutup matanya. Naruto membalikkan badannya kearah Kunou dan memeluknya.

''Kunou-chan, kau tidak apa-apa ?''

''Hmm.'' gumam Kunou mengangguk.

Kemudian Naruto melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah imut Kunou.

''Kunou-chan, kenapa kau bisa sampai sini ?'' tanya Naruto dengan wajah cemas.

''Kunou mencari Naruto Onii-chan.'' kata Kunou menundukkan kepala.

''Bukankah dirumah juga ada Naruto Onii-chan ?'' tanya Naruto mengingat dirumahnya masih ada bunshinnya.

''Aku mau main dengan Onii-chan yang asli.'' perkatasn Kunou membuat Naruto harus mendesah.

''Hah~ baiklah, setelah ini kita pulang. Lalu, dimana Onii-chan yang satu lagi ?''

''Tadi sebelum Kunou keluar rumah, kami sempat bermain kejar-kejaran. Kemudian Onii-chan malah tertidur dipinggir sofa.'' jelas Kunou sambil memainkan dan menggoyangkan kakinya ditanah.

Kemudian Naruto berdiri dengan tegak sebelum membuat handseal.

'' **Kagebunshin no Jutsu.** ''

Muncul Naruto satu lagi yang sangat identik lengkap dengan seragam Kuoh.

''Kau pergilah ke Kuoh Gakuen, aku dan Kunou akan pulang kerumah.'' kata Naruto kepada bunshinnya.

''Baiklah.'' kemudian bunshin Naruto menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir lambang kunai Hiraishin.

''Baiklah Kunou-chan, ayo pulang.'' kata Naruto sambil menggendong Kunou, setelah itu menghilang dengan Hiraishin.

Dibalik sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari gereja tersebut, terdapat sosok kecil berambut putih dan bermata kuning seperti kucing, mengintip dari balik pohon tersebut.

''Jadi anak itu yang telah memperkosa Naruto-kun. Baiklah, aku tidak akan kalah dari anak itu.'' kata sosok tersebut dengan wajah datarnya.

Siapah sosok tersebut ?

Apakah sosok itu akan berbahaya bagi Naruto ? Atau untuk Kunou ?

.

.

''Tadaima.'' Naruto dan Kunou memasuki rumah yang sangat sepi.

Kemudian Kunou menunjuk kearah benda kuning yang tergeletak dipinggir sofa.

''Tuh kan, dia tidur.''

''Hah~ akan aku bangunkan dia.'' kata Naruto.

''Tunggu Onii-chan. Ano...sebelum itu, aku ingin kekamar kecil dulu.'' kata Kunou mencoba kabur dari kebohongan yang nengatakan bahwa bunshin Naruto tidur, padahal pingsan.

Setelah Kunou pergi kekamar mandi, Naruto segera membangunkan bunshinnya.

''Oi.. Bangun baka.''

''Ngggh. Kunou-chan ?'' sambil membuka matanya, bunshin Naruto mengatakan satu nana yang telah membuat dirinya pingsan.

''Kunou-chan sudah ada dirumah.'' kata Naruto mendapat tatapan tidak percaya dari 'Naruto'.

''Eh ? Benarkah ?"'

''Hm. Itu salahmu sendiri, kenapa kau malah tiduran disini ?'' Naruto masih nengira bahwa 'Naruto' hanya tiduran enak-enakan.

''Aku tidak tiduran, aku pingsan tadi.'' sangkal 'Naruto'.

''Jangan boho...''

''Tidak. Begini ceritanya...'' sergah 'Naruto' yanng tidak terima jika dibilang pembohong. Kemudian 'Naruto nenceritakan kejadian awalnya.

...

''... Jadi begitulah ceritanya.'' kata 'Naruto' mengakhiri ceritanya.

''Kunou~'' desis Naruto.

''Kau harus kuhukum Kunou-chan no Kawaii.''

Setelah itu, Naruto menghampiri Kunou dikamar mandi dengan aura penyiksaan yang menguar.

Tak berapa lama terdengar suara...

''AHHHH~~~ ONII-CHANH... Ahhhnn..gheli Onhii-chaan~...''

Hah~ awal penyiksaan yang indah untuk Kunou-chan.

.

.

02 : 03/ Siang hari.

''Oi Naruto, apa tidak ada kegiatan ? Aku bosan.'' kata seorang pemuda berambut orange yang bergeletakan dilantai, dan beberapa temannya juga ikutan.

''Entahlah. Mungkin kalian bisa bepergian ke Onsen untuk bersantai.'' usul Naruto yang sedang duduk disofa menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

Setelah mendapat pencerahan dari Naruto, mere langsung berdiri bersamaan, kecuali Naruto dan Gaara yang duduk disofa.

''Yosh ! Baiklah kita akan pergi ke Onsen. Naruto, Gaara, ayo pergi.'' ajak Ichigo bersemangat.

''Baiklah.'' jawab Gaara menerima ajakan Ichigo.

''Aku tidak ikut.'' jawab Naruto membuat yang lain menatap Naruto dengan wajah penuh pertanyaan.

''Kenapa ?'' tanya mereka serempak.

''Aku akan pergi bersama seseorang, kira-kira aku akan pergi selama dua minggu. Jadi besok disekolah tolong kau beri tau kepada Sirzech, aku dan Koneko Tojou tidak dapat hadir.'' kata Naruto.

''Koneko Tojou ?'' gumam mereka bersamaan lagi.

''Iya. Yang penting kalian bilang saja kami izin dua minggu.'' ucap Naruto dengan wajah malas.

''Memangnya kalian kencan apa sampai memakan waktu dua minggu?'' tanya Rukia.

''Atau kalian akan berbulan madu ?'' tanya Fuu dengan polos.

''Bu-bukan begitu, ja-jadi..ekhem... Jadi aku hanya melaksanakan janjiku padanya, ini bukan masalah kencan atau bulan madu.'' jelas Naruto.

''Ya~ baiklah. Jadi intinya kau ingin berduaan dengannya, itu kan maksudmu ?'' tanya Megumin.

''Y-Yah kurang lebih seperti itu. Sudahlah, lebih baik kalian pergi sana. Hus..hus..'' kata Naruto dengan diakhiri dengan usiran.

''Baiklah, baiklah.'' kata Ichigo.

Kemudian mereka mempersiapkan apa saja yang perlu mereka bawa untuk pergi ke Onsen, setelah itu mereka pergi bersama, kecuali Naruto yang masih duduk disofa dan Kunou yang tidur dikamarnya Naruto.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

Tak berselang lama, terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang membuat Naruto harus bangun dari duduknya untuk membukakan pintu.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

Sekali lagi, tiga ketukan berbunyi.

''Tunggu sebentar.'' kata Naruto seraya berjalan menuju pintu.

Setelah sampai, Naruto langsung membuka pintu.

 **Cklek**

Setelah Naruto membuka pintu, terlihatlah sesosok berambut putih bertumbuh pendek, mengenakan baju berwarna putih dan beberapa gambar kucing yang membuat sosok tersebut terlihat imut.

''Neko-chan, akhirnya kau datang juga. Kau tau, aku lelah menunggumu.'' kata Naruto.

''Umm... Gomen.'' kata Koneko menundukkan kepala.

''Hehehe tidak masalah. Hari ini kau terlihat imut.'' kata Naruto membuat Koneko memerah.

''Sekarang kau tambah imut, kawaii-chan.''

Lagi-lagi wajah Koneko lebih memerah karena perkataan Naruto.

''Ano..umm..'' gumam Koneko dengan memainkan jarinya.

''Ada apa Koneko-chan ?'' tanya Naruto yang melihat gelagat Koneko.

''Apa kita jadi latihan ?'' tanya Koneko.

''Ahh.. Aku lupa, maaf. Baiklah, sebelum itu kita masuk dulu, aku akan membuatkanmu minum.'' kata Naruto mempersilakan Koneko masuk.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto dan Koneko berada disebuah hutan yang alami dan sejuk, bahkan daerah hutan tersebut sangat jauh dari Kuoh.

''Baiklah, Koneko, kita akan latihan disini.'' kata Naruto mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

Naruto sengaja memilih tempat ini karena Naruto merasakan udara disini sangat sejuk dan alami sehingga memudahkan Koneko untuk menyerapa kekuatan alam.

''Kita mulai latihannya ?'' tanya Naruto.

''Baiklah.''

''Tapi sebelum itu, aku akan melihat seberapa jauh kemampuanmu dan kekuatanmu, agar aku bisa mengukur seberapa Senjutsu yang perlu kau serap.'' kata Naruto mendapat anggukan dari Koneko.

''Ha'i, Sensei.'' kata Koneko memposisikan tubuhnya siap bertarung.

''Baiklah, kau serang aku... Hajime !'' Kata Naruto.

Koneko langsung menyerang Naruto dengan membabi buta, sedangkan Naruto hanya menangkis. Walau begitu, tubuh Naruto tidak bergeser dari tempatnya semula.

Koneko mengarahkan tinjunya kewajah kiri Naruto dengan cepat **.**

 **Tap**

Naruto berhasil menangkap tinju Koneko dan mendorong tubuh Koneko kedepan.

''Ayo Neko-chan, serang aku lagi. Kau harus bisa menyentuh pinggang, kepala, dan kakiku.'' tantang Naruto.

'Bagaimana bisa menyerang bagian itu, menggeser tubuhnya saja aku tak berhasil.' batin Koneko menatap Naruto yang masih berdiri diposisi yang sama.

Sekali lagi, Koneko menyerang Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga hingga dirinya pingsan.

.

.

''Ngghhh.'' lenguh Koneko sambil membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah api yang menyala dan beberapa ekor ikan diatas api tersebut, dan juga sebuah wadah perebus air.

''Akhirnya kau sadar juga Koneko.'' ucap seseorang disampingnya.

''Naruto Sensei ?'' ucap Koneko seraya bangun dari tidur/pingsannya.

''Kau pingsan tadi. Kau terlalu memaksakannya.'' kata Naruto lagi.

''Selimut ini...'' Koneko melihat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Seingatnya ia tidak membawa selimut keasini, apa lagi Naruto.

''Itu selimutku. Aku mengambilnya tadi.'' kata Naruto yang pandangannya masih tertuju pada api yang ia buat.(A/N : dific ini Naruto punya lima elemen, yaitu, Katon, Fuuton, Doton, Raiton, Suiton).

Terjadi hening diantara mereka setelah Naruto mengatakan itu.

''Sensei, apa kemampuanku tadi sudah lumayan ?'' tanya Koneko berharap.

''Bagi anggota kalian itu sudah cukup, tapi bagiku itu masih belum ada apa-apanya.'' kata Naruto membuat Koneko menundukkan kepala dengan wajah murung.

''Tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan melatihmu hingga kuat dan hebat.'' kata Naruto seraya mengelus kepala putih Koneko.

''Jadi, berapa tahap yang akan kau ajarkan kepadaku ? Apa sama seperti saat kau latihan dulu ?'' tanya Koneko mengingat latihan Naruto digunung Myobokuzon sangat berat.

''Untuk tahap tudak perlu terlalu banyak, kita akan melakukan tiga tahap. Tahap pertama seperti yang kita lakukan tadi, aku akan menguji Taijutsu dan kekuatanmu. Tahap kedua, yaitu duduk berdiam diri diatas papan yang dibawahnya diberi sebuah tanah penyeimbang, itu bertujuan untuk melatih emosimu. Tahap ketiga, aku akan melatihmu menyerap kekuatan alam. Jika kau kelebihan menyerap kekuatan alam, kau akan menjadi makhluk lain untuk selamanya.'' kata Naruto membuat Koneko menganggukkan kepala.

''Dan satu tahap untuk empat hari. Empat hari untuk Taijutsu, empat hari untuk pelatihan emosi, dan empat hari latihan senjutsu.'' kata Naruto menerangkan.

''Dua minggu berarti 14 hari dan kita hanya melakukan kegiatan 12 hari, lalu dua hari lagi apa yang akan kita lakukan ?'' tanya Koneko.

''Untuk dua harinya kita akan bersenang-senang sampai puas.'' perkataan Naruto membuat wajah Koneko memerah, namu tidak tampak karena hanya diterangi oleh sebuah api unggun.

Naruto yang sadar apa yang ia katakan, meralat perkataannya.

''Bu-bukan bersenang-senang yang seperti 'itu', ta-tapi bersenang-senang untuk istirahat.'' jelas Naruto.

''A-aku paham.'' kata Koneko mengangguk

''Jadi kita akan menginap disini ?'' tanya Koneko.

''Iya. Ahhh ! Ikannya sudah matang. Ne, Koneko, ayo makan.'' aja Naruto mengambil satu tusuk kayu berisi dua ikan, setelah itu mereka makan bersama.

Lagi-lagi acara makan mereka diselingi oleh guyonan dari Naruto. Walaupun mereka didalam hutan, mereka sama sekali tidak menghiraukan bila ada binatang buas yang menyerang mereka.

Larut telah tiba saatnya para makhluk untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, termasuk Naruto dan Koneko.

''Ne, Koneko, lebih baik kita tidur. Soal keamanan, aku sudah membuat bunshin untuk menjaga kita tetap aman.'' kata Naruto kepada Koneko yang ada disampingnya.

''Naruto Sensei, kau akan tidur dimana ?'' tanya Koneko melihat selimutnya hanya ada satu.

''Aku akan tidur di pohon itu, kau tidurlah disini. Baiklah, aku tidur dulu.'' kata Naruto seraya berdiri dari duduknya. Tapi saat akan pergi, tangannya ditahan oleh Koneko.

''Sensei, lebih baik Sensei tidur disini saja.'' ajak Koneko mendapat gelengan dari Naruto.

''Tidak usah, lagipula kau tidak akan nyaman bila tidur dengan laki-laki. Oyasumi Neko-chan.'' kata Naruto melenggang pergi, tapi ia mendapat tarikan lagi dilengannya yang membuatnya jatuh terduduk.

''Kenapa kau menarikku Neko-chan ?'' tanya Naruto menatap Koneko.

''Aku mau Sensei tidur denganku.'' kata Koneko dengan wajah serius, menggambarkan jika dia tidak ingin penolakan.

''Hah~ baiklah. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau mendesah untuk sepanjang malam. Hahaha.'' canda Naruto.

'Itulah yang kuharapkan.' batin Koneko.

Mereka memposisikan tubuh mereka senyaman mungkin untuk istirahat.

''Oyasumi Neko-chan.'' kata Naruto mulai memejamkan mata, tak berapa lama dengkuran halus terdengar.

Koneko menatap wajah tampan Naruto yang damai. Melihat wajah Naruto tertidur, ia jadi teringat saat Naruto dirape oleh Yokai kecil.

''Naruto-kun, kau bilang kau ingin mendamaikan dimensi ini. Jadi...aku juga akan membantumu, kita berjuang bersama. Padahal aku hanya kenal denganmu dua hari yang lalu, dan aku sudah mulai merasa nyaman bersamamu. Apakah ini yang dinamakan... Cinta ?''

Naruto menatap intens wajah Naruto, semakin lama wajahnya mendekat kearah Naruto dan bertemulah dua bibir tersebut. Koneko melumat halus bibir Naruto agar Naruto tidak bangun dari tidurnya. Tak berapa lama, ia melepaskan ciumannya.

''Oyasumi, Naruto-kun.''

.

Maaf nih, kalau word nya pendek

.

 **T.B.C**

 **Sepesial REVIEW**

 **1\. Lambret**

 **baguss. Author, uppdate lagi...biar gak kebosanan nunggu...bagus kok lanjut mantaf**

''Ok.''(ngacungin jempol)

 **2\. Guest**

 **i like it...**  
 **lanjutkan ceritamu**

''Siap!''

 **3\. Sukez**

 **Di novel ataupun animenya issei daN kiba gak sekelas kan? Tapi knapa jadi sekelas yah. Yang otomatis naruto jga sekelas dg issei.**

 **Tapi ini kan fanfiktion yah. Terserah authornya aja deh. Hehe.**

 **Lanjut terus..**

''Hehe. Dunia fic itu bebas :3''

 **4\. Tsukasa**

 **Bisa masukin sona,tsubaki,akeno dan ophis gak hehe... Keliatan kek orang serakah ya. Ma~ paling gak salah satu dari 4 nama ini masuk daftar lah**

 **'** 'Bisa. Tapi untuk Tsubaki, sepertinya tidak.''

 **5\. Guest**

 **kok tadi masuk ke kelas xi-a semua ya?**

''Fuu dan Megumin masuk X-A kok.''

 **6\. SunsunAWPmaster**

 **minat gan ..**  
 **hmm pm gan . ...**  
 **up gan hwhw ..**

 **4d3GaN nG3Ue nY4 T4mB4HiN G4n**

''Wihh! Ada ero banzai :3. Hehe''

 **7\. Deadly god**

 **Anjir author pedo!**

 **Panggil FBI!**  
 **...**

 **Yo untuk alur cerita dari awal sampai sekarang bagus/keren/gila/konyol. Untuk pair saya pikir sebaiknya jangan yasaka! Dan Rias. Mening akeno! And Koneko-chan :3**

''Oh! Tidak! Author tercyduk. Hahaha.''

''Tenang, Rias gak masuk kok, tapi untuk Yasaka liat postingan dulu.''

 **8\. Niwa Gremory**

 **di tunggu chap selanjutnya**

''Ha'i Niwa-san. Jangan bosen nunggu ya.''

 **9\. Boled99**

 **lanjut**

''Ok! Lagi ngetik nih.''

 **10\. OXed13ND**

 **Mmmmppppsssshhh LoliPai**

''Hahaha.''

 **11\. arif4342**

 **Ditunggu chap 11 gan. Sangat bagus**

''Arigatou gozaimasu.''

 **12\. Konekodragneel**

 **upnya lma bner thor and klo bsa masukin serafall jga thor**

''Maaf kalau lama, dan untuk Serafall pasti.''

 **13\. Uzunami28**

 **Lanjut terus thor, ceritanya seru**

''Terimakasih.''

 **14\. Guest**

 **Kuroka? Mantap dah, tapi tambah Yasaka rada segen gua. Oh, ayolah kebanyakan orang kalo udah Kunou pasti ke Yasaka larinya. Kalo bisa pair yang anti lah. Kaya Valerie kek.**

''Hmm? Untuk Yasaka author masih bingung nih, Guest. Tapi liat postingan dulu. Tapi kalau Serafall dan Sona setuju kan ?''

 **15\. The ereaser**

 **ya kmi tau kau akn trus up sampai finis. cuma msalah nya wktu up. mulai mlmbat. sampai 1x 2 minggu. skli sbulan tambah lma dg alsan bgini la itulh. dan mulai pmbritahuan sibuk dnia nyata. leptop surak. berkas hilng dll. siap tu gk up2 lgi. da 2 thun up la hiatus.**

''Emm? Akan author usahakan tidak terjadi. Doakan sajalah. ''Amiin''''

 **16\. King Bochum219**

 **Author!**

 **Aku mau Akeno dimasukan!**

 **Titik! Gak pake koma!**

 **Mau lihat my waifu berhubungan badan ama Naruto. Muehehehe~**

''Kalau pakai tanda seru (!) atau tanya (?), boleh gak? Hehe. Untuk Akeno-chan berOPPAI besar, pasti akan author masukin. Walau author lolicon, author juga suka yang Boing Boing.(adah ! Keliatan deh mesumnya)''

 **17\. Henry Townshend1**

 **naruto x yasaka and kunou**

''Akan author usahakan.''

 **18\. Aika**

 **Up . lanjut terus thor**

''SIAAAPPP AIKAA-SAANN !''(author lebay)

 **19\. Reyvanrifqi**

 **Lanjut gann**

''Wokeh...eee..maksudnya OK.''

 **20\. Kang Awal**

 **Lanjutkan saja lah senpai**

''Ok ajalah Kouhai. Hihihi.''

 **21\. Uzumaki**

 **mantap senpai**

''Terima kasih Uzumaki-san.''

 **22\. M. Ibnullah**

 **Menurutku ceritamu kurang bagus .issei dia orang baik**

''Sebenarnya Issei memang baik, tapi dalam fic ini aku buat Issei radak-radak sombong,''

 **23\. Evilplankton**

 **hohohho kunou hohohohoh. next**

''Kunou-chan no Kawaii desu. Wah ! Selain author, ternyata ada juga penggemar Kunou-chan.''

 **24\. Naruto**

 **ah lama lu thor dah hampir kebosanan menunggu next chapternya...cepat dirilis dong**

''Baik, Naruto-san.''

 **25\. Artemiss Dozer**

 **saya setuju dengan Sandek NA, Thor Naruto jangan di bikin balikan sama Rias, bosen Thor.**

''Author juga setuju dengan pendapat anda dan nama dibawah ini (Sandek NA).''

 **26\. Sandek NA**

 **Gw berharap Naruto gak balik dgn rias ,gw lebih suka Naruto tidak membenci rias tapi Naruto membatasi diri dgn rias jadi rias menyesal telah menyia nyiakan naruto**

''Tenang, Naruto gak bakal balik deh ama Rias, dan Naruto gak akan ngebenci Rias, tapi dia akan jaga jarak dengan Rias. Hanya waktu-waktu tertentu saja Naruto mau berurusan sama Rias.''

 **27\. Reyvanrifqi**

 **Lanjut gan**

''Baiklah! Author akan berjuang sekuat tenaga dalam dan luar(?) untuk menulis fic ini.''

 **28\. Lolicon**

 **pengen tau nasib Kunou-Chan, kenapa kunou g dia ajak pulang ?**

''Akhirnya Kunou-chan nekat dateng kekediaman Naruto dkk. Gak tau deh kayak mana Yasaka bisa tau kediaman Naruto.''

 **29\. Mr k**

 **lanjutin thorr, ane tunggu chapter selanjutnya. mantaff** f

''Siap! Mr K-san. Ane buat chapter selanjutnya. Mantafff.''(author ikut-ikutan)

 **30\. Ocan D Law**

 **ternyata aothor penyuka dada tembok hmm hmm. ceritanya jadi menarik. thor haremnya jangan yang beroppai gede dong soalnya dari pertama sampai akhir ane baca semuanyan naruto banyak di sukai cewek oppai datar, ituu menurut ane cerita ini sangat bagus. contohnya, Kunou, Koneko, Megumin, Mittelt, Fuu, Sona, Ophis juga datar, Rukia juga datar tapi kayaknya milih ichigo. itu contoh karakter cewek oppai datar thor. kalau ada harem oppai gede cerita ini seperti cerita lainnya thor mainstrim. karena ane lihat oppai datar ciri khas anda thor . itu saja kalau ada salah mohon maaf thor terima kasih**

''Aduuh! Kok tau sih dada rata itu tipe cewek kesukaan author ? Kau ngintip ya ? Haha. Yah memang, dada rata ciri khas dari author, karena dada rata/kecil itu sangat imut, seperti...yah seperti kecil-kecil imut gitu lah.''

''Ok, untuk rata atau menonjol, mungkin akan author buat campuran. Lagi pula tidak asik kalau rata semua (menurut beberapa reader), mungkin hanya beberapa yang menonjol, seperti Akeno, Asia, dll. Dan sesuai yang anda perkirakan, Rukia memilih Ichigo. Jika mainstream atau anti mainstream, author kurang tau apa itu mainstream, hehe.''

''Dan juga terimakasih atas pujiannya dan dukungannya, serta sarannya.''

.

.

 **Hai-hai minna, jumpa lagi dengan author Lio-kun11. Jadi, bagaimana chap ini ? Semoga saja kalian suka. Oklah, hanya ini yang bisa author katakan untuk saat ini. Jadi, sampai jumpa dichap depan. Jaa na.**


	12. Terbongkarnya Kitsune

Chapter 12

 **Disclaimer :**

 **-Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-High School DxD : Iciei Ishibumi**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : typo,abal,gaje,lime,lemon**

 **Summary :** Naruto Uzumaki, pahlawan Konoha yang telah mengalahkan Kaguya. Tapi ia harus menggorbankan dirinya dan terjebak didimensi lain untuk selama-lamanya. Dengan kekuatannya yang tidak sengaja tersegel, bagaimana cara Naruto mendamaikan dimensi barunya bersama teman iblisnya ?

.

.

Sudah tiga hari Naruto melatih Koneko Taijutsu, sekarang adalah hari keempat.

''Hyahhh !''

Sebuah teriakan terdengar disebuah hutan terpencil yang masih alami dan sejjuk.

''Hah''' seorang gadis loli berambut putih semua serangannya kepada sang pemuda yang menghindar dan sesekali juga menyerang.

''Ayo Koneko, kau harus bisa mengenai bagian yang ku sebutkan sebelumnya, kepala, pinggang, perut, dan kaki.'' kata seorang pemuda pirang yang poninya yang disibakkan kesamping, Naruto Uzumaki lah namanya.

'Hah...hah...hah... Sial, aku tidak bisa mengenainya...hah..' batin Koneko menatap Naruto yang yabg masih berdiri, walau nafasnya juga tersengkal seperti Koneko.

'Baiklah, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan latihan ini.'

''Haaaaahhhhhh.'' Koneko berlari dengan cepat kearah Naruto dan melancarkan serangannya dengan membabi buta.

''Hah'.'' ''Hyaahh.'' ''Hhaaahh!'''

 **Tap plak tep**

Semua serangan yang diluncurkan Koneko ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Naruto.

''HYAAAAHHHH !''' Koneko mengarahkan tendangannya dengan kuat kesamping wajah Naruto.

Naruto yang tidak fokus terkena dampaknya, ia terpelanting kesamping menerima tendangan dari Koneko, bahkan ia sampai terguling-guling.

''Ak! Se-Sensei !'' Koneko merasa panik saat melihat betapa kerasnya Naruto membanting tanah.

Koneko menghampiri Naruto yang tergeletak dengan sudut bibir yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Koneko duduk memangku kepala Naruto, serta sebuah isakan yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari mulutnya.

''Na-Naruto Sensei...hiks...bangun...hiks..hiks...'' kata Koneko menggoyangkan badan Naruto yang masih tak kunjung bergerak.

''Sensei..hiks...bangun Sensei...Naruto-kun..hiks'' sebuah panggilan berbeda keluar dari mulut Koneko.

''Hiks..''

Koneko memeluk Naruto yang yang masih tak sadarkan diri/pura-pura tak sadarkan diri.

''Bangun Naruto-kun..hiks..aku...aku tidak ingi kehilanganmu...hiks...'' kata Koneko yang masih memeluk Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Koneko, sedikit tersenyum. Kemudian Naruto juga membalas pelukan Koneko.

''Kau tidak ingin kehilangan siapa ?'' tanya Naruto sambil membuka mata.

''Tentu saja kau...hiks..'' kata Koneko yang masih tidak sadar bahwa Naruto telah mempermainkannya.

''Memangnya aku akan kemana ?'' tanya Naruto lagi.

''Kau akan mening...Eh ?!'' Koneko membuka matanya saat suara familiar membalas ucapannya. Kemudian Koneko melepas pelukannya dan menatap Naruto.

''Hai.'' sapa Naruto.

Koneko yang melihat Naruto baik-baik saja, memeluknya kembali, bahkan lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

''Hiksss...''

''Eh ?... Kenapa kau menangis ?'' tanya Naruto polos.

''Kupikir..hiks...aku akan kehilanganmu...hiks..'' kata Koneko yang lagi-lagi isakannya terdengar.

''Hehehe tidak akan. Aku hanya bercanda tadi.'' kata Naruto melepas pelukannya.

''Bercandamu tidak lucu.'' protes Koneko.

''Ne, biasanya jika aku bercanda, kau selalu tertawa.'' goda Naruto.

''Kali ini bercandamu yang tidak lucu.'' kata Koneko dengan wajah ekspresi ngambek.

''Hehe.. Maaf ya.'' kata Naruto menggaruk belakang lehernya.

''Lain kali jangan lakukan itu lagi.'' ancam Koneko menuding Naruto.

''Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Yang paling penting, lap dulu air matamu.'' kata Naruto seraya membersihkan sisa air mata Koneko.

''Nah, sekarng kita lanjutkan latihan kita. Kau sudah berkembang, kali ini aku akan meningkatkan keseriusanku menjadi 35%.'' kata Naruto membuat Koneko membulatkan matanya.

''Ja-jadi selama ini aku tertinggal jauh dari mu ?'' tanya Koneko shock.

''Tidak, hanya kau belum mampu mengimbangiku. Sekarang kita mulai lagi latihannya.'' kata Naruto sambil bangun dari posisinya.

Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan latihan mereka.

.

.

Keesok harinya, Naruto memberi sebuah latihan kontrol emosi. Dengan Koneko yang duduk beralas sebuah papan kayu, dan dibawah papan tersebut terdapat sebuah tanah yang meruncing keatas.(A/N : Sama kayak Naruto latihan digunung Myobokuzon, tapi kali ini tingginya hanya 1 meter saja).

Awalnya Koneko sangat susah untuk melakukan latihan ini, tapi ada Naruto bersamanya yang selalu memberikan semangat kepada Koneko. Akhirnya Koneko bisa menyeimbangkan posisinya.

Latihan kedua telah Koneko kuasai dalam empat hari, sekarang saatnya latihan ketiga, menyerap Senjutsu.

Tahap ketiga~~~

''Koneko, kita mulai tahap tiga. Kau harus menyerap Senjutsu sesuai yang kau butuhkan, jangan berlebihan atau kau akan sama seperti kakakmu, hilang kendali.'' kata Naruto mendapat anggukan dari Koneko.

''Tapi...jika aku kelebihan Senjutsu bagaimana ?'' tanya Koneko yang merasa takut jika ia hilang kendali.

''Aku akan membatalkan proses penyerapanmu dengan memukulmu.'' kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan sebuah ranting kayu yang entah berasal dari mana.(bayangin aja kayak tongkat yang dipakai kakek katak yang melatih Naruto).

Koneko hanya dapat menelan ludah saat menyadari betapa kejamnya Naruto saat Serius Mode.

''Baiklah, kita mulai saja.''

Latihan dimulai,

Koneko duduk bersemedi direrumputan dengan Naruto yang duduk didepannya.

Koneko dengan perlahan menyerap Senjutsu.

'Hah~ ternyata proses ini sangat lama, berbeda denganku saat aku berlatih di Myobokuzon. Tapi...apakah mungkin minyak yang kugunakan waktu itu mempengaruhi proses penyerapan ?' batin Naruto mengingat saat tubuhnya dilumeri minyak khusus sebelum latihan.

'Andaikan saja aku masih bisa pergi kegunung Myobokuzon, aku juga akan memberikan minyak itu kepada Koneko.' batin Naruto lagi. Yah, Naruto sudah hilang kontrak dengan para katak di Myobokuzotun

Sedangkan Koneko, secara perlahan wajah dan tangan Koneko ditumbuhi bulu-bulu putih halus dan dikepalanya tumbuh sepasang telinga kucing berwarna putih, serta ekor kucing yang melambai.

'Ah ! Ternyata dia kelebihan Senjutsu.' batin Naruto, kemudian...

 **ctok**

Naruto memukul kepala Koneko dengan ranting dengan kuat.

''Ittai na...sakit'' ringis Koneko sambil mengelus kepalanya.

''Maaf, hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar kau tidak hilang kendali.'' kata Naruto santai.

''Apa tidak bisa pelan sedikit ?'' protes Koneko.

''Tidak.'' jawab Naruto singkat.

''Hmmpp.'' ambek Koneko memanyunkan bibirnya.

''Sudahlah, lebih baik lanjutkan latihanmu.''

Koneko menuruti perkataan Naruto dengan memposisikan tubuhnya seperti semula, kemudian memejamkan matanya. Dan...

 **Ctak**

Lagi-lagi kepala putih Koneko harus merasakan betapa kerasnya kayu tersebut.

''Kau harus fokus.'' kata Naruto yang ditangannya terdapat sebuah ramen cup yang misterius datangnya.

Koneko memulai ulang.

 **Jduak**

Dan...

 **Ctak**

Setelah itu...

 **Ctok**

Beberapa menit kemudian...

''...''

'Hmmm... Perkembangannya semakin pesat, bahkan belum ada setengah hari dia bisa menormalkan prosesnya.' batin Naruto memperhatikan Koneko yang dengan tenang melakukan latihannya.

Baru saja Koneko mendapat pujian dari Naruto, setelah itu fokusnya buyar dan berlebihanlah akibatnya Senjutsu yang diserap Koneko.

Badan Koneko ditumbuhi bulu putih dengan cepat, bahkan hampir seluruh tubuhnya, sepasang telinga dan ekor kucing muncul ditempat masing-masing.

'Gawat.'' batin Naruto panik.

Naruto memukulkan kayu kekepala Koneko dengan keras.

 **Jduak**

Tidak berhasil, tubuh Koneko masih tetap ditumbuhi oleh bulu seperti kucing.

'Sial, dia tidak mau berhenti.'

''Koneko..sadarlah.'' kata Naruto yang memukulkan kayunya berulang-ulang dikepala Koneko

 **Duak duak duak duak duak**

'Tidak ada pilihan lain.'

Naruto bangun dari posisinya dan berpindah kebelakang Koneko, kemudian kedua tangannya ia posisikan didepan dada Koneko dan...

Nyutt

''Aahhh~~.'' desahan erotis keluar dari bibir Koneko dengan lancarnya.

''Eh ?'' Koneko merasakan sesuatu didadanya melihat ada apa didadanya.

Menyadari sebuah tangan berada didadanya, sontak wajahnya langsung memerah.

''Nggg... HENTAIII !''

 **Jduak**

Sebuah pukulan telak mengenai pipi Naruto yang menyebabkan ia terpentar dua meter.

''Ahhk.. Ittai... Kenapa kau memukulku Koneko ? Aku hanya mencoba menyadarkanmu.'' kata Naruto seraya bangkit dari jatuhnya.

''Hmmhhp. Hentai.'' Koneko menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada seolah melindungi kedua bukitnya.

''Bu-bukan begitu Kone...''

''Hentai hentai hentai... Naruto-kun no Hentai.'' kata Koneko dengan wajah memerah.

Dan terjadilah adu cekcok diantara mereka, dengan Naruto yang mencoba menjelaskan dan Koneko yang menyangkalnya. Dan setelah berjam-jam mereka debat, akhirnya Naruto bisa menjelaskan sedetail-detailnya. Dan latihan dilanjutkan seperti semula, bila Koneko kelebihan menyerap kekuatan alam, Naruto akan memukunya dengan kayu, jika terlalu terlalu terlalu banyak Koneko menyerap kekuatan alam, Naruto akan meremas bukitan Koneko.

.

.

Sudah 12 hari berlalu, dan mereka sudah menyelesaikan latihan mereka. Koneko sudah merasakan betapa kerasnya, susahnya, beratnya, ...dan nikmatnya latihan ini. Sekarang hanya tersisa dua hari lagi waktu mereka, tapi hanya diisi dengan santai-santai dan terkadang sparing taijutsu.

''Ne, Koneko, bagaimana kalau kita kembali kekota Kuoh ?'' usul Naruto yang sedang mandi disungai.

''Kenapa terburu-buru, kita masih ada waktu kurang lebih dua hari, kita habiskan saja untuk santai. Lagipula badanku pegal semua.'' kata Koneko yang berada dipinghir sungai, sesekali mencipratkan air ke Naruto.

''Hei Naruto.'' panggil Koneko mendapat perhatian dari Koneko.

Cprat

Saat Naruto menolehkan kepala, sebuah cipratan air dengan telak mengenai wajahnya.

''Hahahaha.'' Koneko hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto membuat handseal.

 **''** **Suiton : Mizunami** ''

Sebuah gelombang berukuran cukup besar mengarah kepada Koneko yang hanya bisa membulatkan mata.

''Uaaahhh !'' akhirnya Koneko terbawa arus ombak yang menyebabkan Koneko juga berenang disungai.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu dua hari itu dengan gembira.

.

.

Hari keempat belas.

''Apa semua sudah siap ?'' tanya Naruto sambil menjinjing sebuah ransel.

''Sudah.'' jawab Koneko yang juga menjinjing ransel berbentuk Neko.

''Baiklah, kita akan kembali.'' Naruto mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Koneko dan menyentuh pundaknya.

'' **Hirais**...'' Naruto tidak melanjutkan jutsunya saat matanya menatap dua benda yang tergeletak dibebatuan.

Naruto mendekat kearah benda tersebut. Koneko hanya memiringkan kepala saat Naruto pergi meninggalkannya. Tak berapa lama, Naruto kembali lagi dengan kedua tangan dibelakang tubuhnya.

''Ano... Apa ini punyamu ?'' tanya Naruto sambil menunjukkan kedua benda yang dibawanya didepan wajah Koneko, dan kedua benda tersebut adalah celana dalam dan pakaian dalam atas koneko(BH) yang terdapat beberapa gambar kepala kucing disitu.

Sedangkan Koneko hanya dapat memerah dan segera mengambil pakaian dalamnya.

''Ja-jangan yang berpikir yang macam-macam ya !'' kata Koneko membalikkan tubuhnya.

''Ng-nggak kok, lagi pula ukuran itu sangat lucu.'' kata Naruto yang membuat Koneko tambah memerah.

''U-urusai. Cepat kita kembali.'' perintah Koneko yang mendapat kekehan dari Naruto.

Dan mereka akhirnya kembali dari tempat tersebut.

.

.

 **SING**

Muncul sebuah kilatan didepan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, memperlihatkan Naruto dan Koneko setelah kilatan tersebut menghilang.

''Ano.. Koneko, lebih baik kau mampir dulu.'' saran Naruto mendapat gelengan dari Koneko.

''Tidak perlu Naruto-kun, aku akan segera pulang. Badanku pegal semua.'' kata Koneko.

''Baiklah, aku tidak bisa memaksa.'' kata Naruto.

''Naruto-kun, aku permisi.'' kata Koneko mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

Kemudian Koneko melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Naruto membalikkan badannya

Untuk membuka pintu.

''Tadaima.'' ucap Naruto saat memasuki rumah.

''Okaeri.'' jawab sebuah suara anak kecil yang tidak asing lagi.

Naruto memasuki rumah setelah salamnya dijawab oleh sikecil Kunou. Naruto melihat Kunou duduk manis diruang tamu sambil memakan cemilan dengan nikmatnya, tidak memperdulikan Naruto yang menghampirinya.

''Ne, Kunou-chan dimana yang lain ?'' tanya Naruto duduk disamping Kunou.

Kunou hanya diam dan menggeser tubuhnya sedikut menjauh dari Naruto. Hal ini membuat si pirang merasa heran dengan Kunou.

''Hei, kenapa kau diam saja ? Dimana yang lainnya ?'' kata Naruto mengulang pertanyaannya barusan.

Kunou lagi-lagi diam. Naruto yang kurang nyaman dengan sikap Kunou yang mirip si Teme nya Naruto, menghadapkan badannya kearah Kunou.

''Kunou...'' Naruto memegang tangan Kunou, tapi segera dilepas oleh Kunou.

Naruto terkejut pendapat penolakan mentah-mentah dari Kunou.

''Kunou, kau kenapa ? Apa aku pernah membuat salah padamu ?" Naruto sangat khawatir dengan sikap Kunou yang berubah padanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Kunou menolehkan kepalanya ke Naruto.

''Salah. Onii-chan bersalah besar padaku.'' kata Kunou dengan nada marah.

''Aku tidak tau apa kesalahanku. Memangnya apa salahku.'' tanya Naruto yang belum mebyadari kesalahannya.

''Onii-chan jahat ! Onii-chan tega meninggalkanku lagi, Onii-chan pergi tanpa memberi tau Kunou ! Apa Onii-chan sudah tidak menyayangi Kunou lagi ?'' tanya Kunou sambil menangis.

''Bukan begitu Kunou-chan, Onii-chan tidak memberi taumu karena saat itu kau sedang tidur. Jadi...''

''BOHONG ! Bukankah Onii-chan bisa meninggalkan klon untuk memberi tau Kunou saat sudah bangun.'' kata Kunou memotong ucapan Naruto.

''Tapi...''

''BAKA !'' lagi-lagi Kunou memotong ucapan Naruto

''Onii-chan no Baka ! ONII-CHAN JAHAT ! ONII-CHAN TIDAK MENYAYANGI KUNOU LAGI !'' teriak Kunou sebelum berlari menuju lantai atas.

''Hah~ dia marah. Aku baru tau kalau Kunou-chan mempunyai sisi yang pemarah.'' gumam Naruto tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Kunou.

''Tadaima !'' sebuah suara memasuki pendengaran Naruto. Tapi sepertinya bukan hanya satu suara, melainkan beberapa suara.

''Okaeri.'' balas Naruto.

Pintu terbuka, masuklah enam makhluk laknat yang menenteng beberapa barang.

''Naruto, kau sudah pulang ?'' tanya Ichigo yang pertama kali memulai pembicaraan.

''Iya, beberapa menit yang lalu. Oh ya, kalian dari mana ?'' tanya Naruto melihat barang-barang yang mereka bawa.

''Kami dari belanja.'' jawab Shikamaru menaruh belanjaannya dimeja.

''Kalian meninggalkan Kunou dirumah sendiri ?'' tanya Naruto menatap teman-temannya.

''Sebenarnya kami ingin mengajaknya, tapi ia menolak. Kunou kata dia akan menunggumu.'' balas Rukia.

''Hah~baiklah.''

Malam harinya, Naruto mencoba berbicara dengan Kunou.

Naruto memasuki kamarnya, yang sudah diyakini bahwa Kunou berada didalam situ. Dan benar saja, saat Naruto melihat dikasur, Kunou terbaring disitu. Naruto yakin, Kunou tidak tidur.

''Kunou-chan, maaf untuk yang tadi dan yang sudah terlewat. Aku benar-benar menyesal karena sudah meninggalkanmu. Kunou, apa kau memaafkanku.'' kata Naruto penuh penyesalan.

Kunou hanya diam membelakangi Naruto.

Naruto yang tak kunjung pendapat respon dari Kunou, mendekatkan diri kepada Kunou. Naruto duduk disampng Kunou berbarng, dan mengelus rambut Kunou.

''Kunou, Onii-chan mohon maaf.'' kata Naruto.

Setelah lelah dengan ngambeknya, akhirnya Kunou mendudukkan dirinya menghadap Naruto.

''Baiklah, akan Kunou maafkan. Tapi Onii-chan harus janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.'' kata Kunou mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

''Onii-chan janji.'' kata Naruto.

''Baiklah Onii-chan, sebagai ganti karena Onii-chan telah meninggalkanku, Onii-chan harus selalu bersamaku dalam dua minggu penuh. Baik itu saat Onii-chan makan, tidur, santai, mandi, pergi ke Toilet, dan lainnya, kecuali saat Onii-chan pergi sekolah.'' syarat Kunou.

''Hah~'' Naruto hanya dapat mendesah pasrah mendengar persyaratan Kunou.

.

.

Kita lihat pada pagi harinya, disebuah KHS (Kuoh Hogh School)

Naruto dan Koneko berada diatap sekolah. Tumben mereka pagi-pagi sudah diatap, biasanya hanya jam istirahat saja mereka berduaan.

''Jadi, kau masih ingin lagi ?'' tanya Naruto yang duduk disamping Koneko.

''Heem... Aku masih kurang puas dengan kemarin itu.'' kata Koneko yang asik memakan coklat.

''Hah~ mungkin setelah pulang sekolah nanti kau bisa datang kerumahku, aku tidak bisa pergi jauh-jauh karena aku sudah janji dengan seseorang.'' kata Naruto membuat Koneko bingung.

''Janji ?''

''Ahh! Sudahlah, jangan bahas itu. Intinya kau ingin latihan lagi kan ? Nanti kau datanglah kerumah, setelah itu kau akan belajar dibelakan rumah dengan bunshinku.'' kata Naruto.

''Kenapa dengan bunshinmu ?'' tanya Koneko dengan tanda tangan besar dikepalanya.

''Setelah pulang sekolah nanti aku ingin pergi kesuatu tempat.'' ucap Naruto.

''Kemana ?'' Koneko sangat ingin tau kemana Naruto pergi, ia ingin mencari alasan Naruto mengapa ia harus menyuruh bunshinnya untuk melatih Koneko.

''Ano.. Aku...aku ingin kesuatu tempat yang tidak penting.'' kata Naruto yang menyebabkan raut ketidak percayaan tercetak diwajah Koneko.

''Penciumanku mengatakan kau sedang berbohong.''

''Memangnya penciuman bisa merasakan kebohongan ya ?'' tanya Naruto sweatdrop.

Koneko hanya diam, ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

''Haha.. Koneko kau mulai aneh ya .'' kata Naruto.

''Keanehan itu tertular darimu Naruto.'' tuding Koneko menuduh Naruto.

''Hahaha... Dasar kau ini.'' kata Naruto sambil mengusap kepala Koneko.

''Koneko, lebih baik kita kembali kekelas, beberapa menit lagi bel akan berbunyi.'' usul Naruto mendapat anggukan pelan dari Koneko.

.

.

Naruto dan Koneko berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing, tapi lagi-lagi jalan mereka dihadang oleh Rias dan Akeno.

'Hah~ kenapa harus dia lagi sih !.' batin Naruto malas.

''Naruto, Koneko, aku tidak melihat kalian disekolah dua menggu yang lalu, kemana kalian ?'' tanya Rias to the point.

'Dia bahkan langsung mengutarakan pikirannya.' batin Naruto menatap Rias.

Naruto memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan suara, tapi Koneko terlebih dahulu mengajukan suara.

''Kami hanya menghabiskan waktu berdua, bahkan satu minggu saja tidak cukup hingga kami memerlukan waktu dua minggu untuk berduaan.''

''Eh ?'' Naruto tergelak mendengar penuturan Naruto.

''Fufufu.. Jadi Naruto-kun dan Koneko-chan sudah itu ya ? Bagaimana stamina Naruto-kun ?'' tanya Akeno dengan tawa khasnya.

''Stamina Naruto-kun sangat kuat, bahkan aku sampai kewalahan. Tapi saat itu aku yang mendominasi.'' kata Koneko membahas latihan kemarin, tapi ia sengaja membuat latihannya terdengar menjadi intim. Soal yang Koneko mondominasi, itu menceritakan saat Koneko menyerang Naruto.

''Eh ?'' otak Naruto langsung kosong mendengarnya.

'Ini namanya pemerkosaan tidak langsung.' batin Naruto sweatdrop

''Fufufu.. Koneko mulai hentai.'' kata Akeno.

''Baiklah, jawab pertanyaanku dengan benar. Kemana kalian selama dua minggu kemarin ?'' tanya Rias lagi.

''Kami hanya jalan-jalan bisa.'' jawab Naruto sebelum Koneko mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi.

''Bisa kau katakan dimana ?'' intropeksi Rias lagi.

''Kami hanya jalan-jalan dihutan.'' kata Naruto.

Rias merasa aneh dengan jawaban Naruto, mengapa harus dihutan kalau ingin jalan-jalan.

''Baiklah Gremory-san, kami permisi, lima menit lagi bel akan berbunyi.'' kata Naruto langsung pergi tanpa menunghu balasan Rias.

'Naruto, bagaimana kau masih bisa hidup ?'

.

.

Malam hari.

Keluarga Gremory(Rias&Peeragenya) menghadiri sebuah acara.

Dan seperti biasa, Koneko hanya duduk diam tanpa banyak bicara.

'Apa aku bisa menghilangkan dendam terhadapnya ?'

Sedangkan diluar, sesosok berpakaian hitam dan berekor dua mengintai Koneko. Koneko yang merasakan aura yang tak asing lagi baginya, meninggalkan sebuah acara yang membuat Kiba heran melihat Koneko. Issei yang melihat Koneko meninggalkan tempat, ikut menyusul dikuti Rias dan Kiba, serta Asia, dan Akeno.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok pria betopeng mengikuti mereka pergi.

.

.

''Hah..hah..hah..''

'Dia... Dia ada disini, bagaimana bisa ? Aku harus pergi menjauhinya.' batin Koneko yang masih tetap berlari diikuti Rias dan lainnya, dan sosok bertopeng putih berbentuk rubah(topeng yang dipakai Menma di RTN).

'' _Koneko, kuharap kau bisa menghilangkan dendammu._ '' sebuah perkataan yang tiba-tiba terdengar dikepala Koneko.

''Koneko !'' panggil Rias yang membuat Koneko berhenti.

''Kenapa kau berlari Koneko-chan ?'' tanya Issei setelah sampai didekat Koneko.

''Aku... Aku merasakannya. Dia ada disini.'' kata Koneko.

''Siapa ?'' tanya mereka bersamaan.

Koneko tidak menjawabnya, ia terlaku gelisah saat ini.

Tapi sebuah suara harus menyita perhatian mereka.

''Ternyata kau masih mengingatku... Shirone.''

Issei dan lainnya menoleh keasal suara kecuali Koneko yang hanya menatap kebawah.

Issei yang melihat sosok didepannya, mulai bertampang mesum, pasalnya pemandangan belahan dada yang menggugah selera terpampang jelas beberapa meter didepannya.

''Siapa kau ?'' tanya Rias menunjuk kerah sosok yang baru muncul.

''Aku..? Aku adalah kakanya Shirone. Namaku Kuroka.'' kata sosok tersebut yang bernama Kuroka.

''Siapa itu Shirone ?'' tanya Akeno yang merasa asing dengan nama Shirone.

''Tentu saja adikku. Bukan begitu Shirone-chan ?''

''Tidak ! Aku tidak punya kakan sepertimu.'' kata Koneko dengan raut wajah yang memancarkan ketidak sukaan terhadap Kuroka.

''NANII?! DIA KAKAMU !'' teriak Issei yang sudah lepas dari cuci matanya.

Koneko hanya diam dengan tatapan benci.

''Ternyata Neko-chan belum bisa memaafkan kakaknya.'' kata sosok bertopeng yang berada diatas pohon.

''Apa maumu sampai kau datang kesini ?'' tanya Rias yang membuat sosok bertopeng Kitsune sweatdrop.

''Apa si merah itu memang selalu bersikap sok wartawan ?'' batin pria bertopeng sweatdrop

''Kedatanganku kesini hanya ingin membawa Shirone bersamaku.'' jawab Kuroka dengan senyumnya.

''NAMANYA KONEKO !'' sergah Issei kasar.

''Aku tidak peduli, dia tetaplah Shirone kecilku. Imoutouku yang dulu hilang.'' kata Kuroka.

''Walaupun tubuhmu menggoda, aku tidak segan-segan untuk melawanmu.'' kata Issei menunjuk kearah Kuroka.

''Kita lihat saja.'' jawab Kuroka serius.

Dengan Kuroka berkata demikian, Issei langsung menyerang menggunakan sinar lesernya.

'' **Dragon Shoot**.''

Dengan cekatan, Kuroka menrentangkan tangan kanannya kedepan dan terbentuklah sebuah lingkaran sihir yang menangkis serangan Issei, dan terciptalah ledakan kecil diantara Issei dan Kuroka.

''Hanya segitu saja heh, bocah iblis.'' ejek Kuroka dengan mata sinisnya.

Mendengar perkataan Kuroka, Issei geram dibuatnya.

''Bocah iblis kau bilang...'' desis Issei, kemudian ia menunjuk kearah Kuroka. '' ...Tapi kau juga iblis, dasar montok.'' kata Issei membuat yang lainnya sweatdrop, terlihat Rias dan yang lainnya menunjukkan wajah aneh kepada Issei.

Tak lupa, Naruto yang mendengarnya juga sweatsrop, bahkan ia sampai terjatuh dari pohon. Untunglah tidak ada yang menyadari aksi jatuhnya Naruto.

Kuroka yang tidak terima dirinya dihina mulai mengatai Issei kembali.

''Sedangkan kau, iblis mesum yang tidak berguna, rendahan.''

''Apa kau bilang ? Rendahan ? Kau bahkan lebih lebih lebih rendah dariku.'' kata Issei memasang wajah sewotnya.

''Siap yang kau bilang lebih rendah hah ? Apa ka...''

''Berisik ! Kapan kita akan bertarungnya !'' kata Issei mencak-mencak gak jelas.

''Baiklah kalau itu maumu.'' kata Kuroka sebelum merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan dan terbentuklah sebuah lingkaran sihir.

''Rasakan !''

Beberapa bola bola sihir keluar dari lingkaran sihir kuroka dan menuju kearah Issei dengan cepat. Issei yang tidak ingin terkena dampaknya, melompat menghindar dari hujaman sihir Kuroka.

''Issei-kun, kau tidak apa-apa ?'' tanya Rias yang tak jauh dari Issei.

''Aku baik-baik saja, Rias-chan.'' jawab Issei.

''Aku juga akan membantumu Issei-kun. **Power of Destruction**.'' Rias mengeluarkan sihir andalannya menyerang Kuroka.

 **Bumm**

Ledakan yang lumayan besar tercipta didekat Kuroka yang sempat menghindar.

''Kau mengganggu saja, Gremory.'' kata Kuroka memandang sebal kearah Rias, kemudian ia menyerang Rias dengan jurus yang sama saat menyerang Issei, tapi kali ini lebih banyak bola sihir.

Kiba, Asia, Akeno, dan Koneko yang tidak ingin terkena jurus Kuroka menghindar. Tapi tidak dengan Rias, ia yang tidak siaga dan akhirnya harus menerima serangan Kuroka dengan telak.

 **Blarrr**

Melihat Rias terkena hujaman kekuatan Kuroka, Issei hanya bisa membulatkan matanya.

''Ri... RIAAAASSS!' teriak Issei dengan tangan ingin menggapai Rias.

Issei menundukkan kepalanya, terdapat aura yang menguar dari tubuh Issei. Kedua matanya tertutup poni sehingga matanya tertutupi oleh bayangan hitam, tidak diketahui ekspresi apa yang ditunjukkan Issei.

''Kau...'' desis Issei yang suarnya berubah berat.

''TIDAK AKAN KU MAAFKAN !'' teriak Issei yang kekuatannya semakin meningkat.

Kemudian tubuh Issei disinari oleh cahaya merah yang semakin lama semakin terang.

'' **Balance Breaker**.'' sebuah suara yang berasal dari sarung tangan metal Issei berbunyi seiringi meredupnya sinar merah yang menyelimuti Issei.

Sinar tadi hilang total, menampakkan sebuah pakaian logam besi berwarna merah yang membungkus tubuh Issei.

''Mode Balance Breaker.'' gumam Akeno.

Sedangkan ditempat Rias, ia hanya terluka dibeberapa bagian.

''Di-dia sudah mencapai ta-tahap Balance Breaker.'' gumam Rias menahan sakit ditubuhnya.

Tak berapa lama, datang Asia dan mengobati lukanya.

''Kau telah melukai Rias, dan aku tidak akan memaafkanmu.'' kata Issei.

 **Boost Boost Boost Boost**

Suara mekanik ditangan Issei menambah serangan Issei menjadi berlipat-lipat ganda.

'' **Dragon Super Shoot**.''

Sebuah laser yang besarnya berlipat dari sebelumnya, mengarah kepada Kuroka yang sudah menyiapkan perisai dari lingkaran sihir.

 **Pyar Blarrr**

Perisai Kuroka yang tidak kuat menahan serangan Issri, hancur berkeping-keping. Akibatnya, Kuroka terpental seiring ledakan didepannya.

''Ugkhh...'' rintih Kuroka seraya bangun dari jatuhnya.

Issei yang belum puas atas tindakannya, berlari kearah Kuroka dan meninju sekuat tenaga tepat diperut Kuroka. Kuroka berguling berulang kali menerima pukulan Issei yang dalam mode Balance Breaker.

''Ini seranganku yang terakhir...'' kata Issei memegang lengan kirinya.

 **Boost Boost Boost boost bost**

Semakin lama suara mekanik dilengan Issei semakin melemah. Issei jatuh terduduk setelah itu, dan cahaya merah kembali meneranginya dan menghilang dalam sekejap. Issei kembali ketubuh semulanya. Karena belum terbiasa dengan wujud Balance Breaker, Issei pingsan tergeletak ditanah.

''Si ero-baka itu masih belum terbiasa dengan mode barunya.'' batin pria bertopeng.

''Heh! Hanya segitu saja ? Dasar lemah. Sekarang aku akan memusnahkanmu '' kata Kuroka menyerang Issei kembali dengan kekuatan yang sama.

''ISSEI ! AWAS !'' teriak Rias yang duduk disamping Asia.

''Gawat. **Hiraishin**.''

Naruto muncul didekat Issei sekarat, menahan serangan Kuroka dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

''Siapa kau ?!'' tanya Kuroka melihat sesosok pria bertopeng berdiri menahan serangannya.

''Aku Kitsune.'' jawab Kitsune menatap Kuroka dengan mata Sharingan nya.

''Apa kau sekutu dengan mereka ? Apa kau juga ingin menghalangiku untuk membawa imoutou ku ? Apa kau juga ingin menyerangku ?'' tanya Kuroka dengan sikap siaga.

''Tidak, aku ha...''

''Pembohong ! Bilang saja kau ingin menghalangiku kan ? Bagaimana pun caranya, aku akan membawa Shirone bersamaku.'' ucap Kuroka.

Setelah itu Kuroka berlari kearah Kitsune dan menyerang dengan membabi buta. Kuroka tidak menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya, karena ia rasa itu percuma.

Kuroka hendak memukul sisi wajah Kitsune, tapi berhasil dihindari. Tak sampai itu, Kuroka menjegal kaki Kitsune, tapi Kitsune melompat menghindari sleding takkle dari Kuroka. Kitsune membentuk handseal saat diudara dan muncullah Kitsune satu lagi dibelakang Kitsune asli.

Tepat setelah Kitsune mendarat beserta klonnya, klon Kitsune segera menggendong Issei dan membawanya jau dari Kitsune asli.

''Tunggu, aku bukan bermaksud menghentikanmu.''

Kuroka hendak menendang perut Kitsune, tapi ia urungkan saat mendengar perkataan Kitsune.

''Apa maksudmu ?'' tanya Kuroka menurunkan kakinya.

''Jadi begini, aku hanya menyarankan agar kau tidak membawa Neko-chan un...''

''Itu sama saja, baka !'' potong Kuroka sambil meninju sisi wajah Kitsune, menyebabkan Kitsune sedikit berputar kebelakang.

Brk

Topeng Kitsune terlepas, menampakkan sosok pria berambut kuning dengan poni kiri yang dijepit kesisi kiri. Dengan wajah tampannya yang berhias tiga garis disetiap pipinya.

''Na-Naruto.'' ucap Akeno yang pertama melihat bentuk wajah asli Kitsune.

Sedangkan Kitsune yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto, ia hanya mendecih saat penyamarannya terbongkar dengan cepatnya.

''Kau jangan memukul seenaknya.'' protes Naruto.

''Tapi itu salahmu, kau melarangku untuk membawa Shirone-chan. Jadi jangan harap kau bisa menghentikanmu. Hyaahh.'' Kuroka ingin menyerang Naruto lagi sebelum sebuah pusaran angin menyerap dirinya.

'' **Kamui**.''

Kamui World ~

Muncul Naruto dan Kuroka disebuah tempat padang rumput yang hijau.

''Kenapa kau membawaku kesini ?'' tanya Kuroka.

''Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kenapa kau ingin membawa Koneko ?'' tanya Naruto bersedekap dada.

Kemudian Kuroka menundukkan kepala, menunjukkan raut wajah yang memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

''Aku... Ck, kau tidak perlu tau alasannya.'' jawab Kuroka dengan ketus.

''Kau boleh tidak menjelaskannya, karena aku tau perasaan yang kau rasakan saat ini. Kau sedih. Kau menginginkan hidup bersama Koneko kan ? Seperti dulu.''ebak Naruto membuat Kuroka kembali menundukkan kepala.

''Kau benar. Aku ingin bahagia bersama Shirone-chan, seperti masa lalu.''

''Itu sangat mudah, aku yang akan bicara dengan Neko-chan. Aku yakin, dia bisa memaafkanmu. Percayalah padaku.''

''Tapi...'' kata Kuroka menggantung.

''Kau tenanglah, aku akan mengabarimu kalau Koneko sudah bisa memaafkanmu.'' kata Naruto seraya mendekat kearah Kuroka.

''Percayalah padaku.'' kata Naruto memegang pundak Kuroka.

Kuroka menatap mata merah Naruto, yang kemudian berubah menjadi biru langit.

'Mata itu...mata yang memancarkan keyakinan.' batin Kuroka sebelum menganghukkan kepala.

''Baiklah, ayo kembali kedunia nyata.'' kata Naruto sebelum pusaran angin menhisap mereka.

Kamui World end~

Naruto dan Kuroka muncul bersamaa, menciptakan tanya tanya besar dikepala iblis Gremory, kecuali Issei yang masih pingsan.

''Kuroka, ingat, tunggu sampai waktunya.'' kata Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Kuroka.

''Baiklah, aku percayakan kepadamu. Dan juga, tolong jaga Shirone dengan baik.'' kata Kuroka sebelum menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir.

Naruto membalikkan badannya menghadap kearah Rias dkk.

''Naruto, itukah kau ?'' tanya Akeno lagi.

''Seperti yang kau lihat Akeno-chan, ini memang aku.'' jawab Naruto.

''Naruto, besok kau harus menjelaskan semua.'' kata Rias.

''Terserah anda saja Gremory.'' jawab Naruto singkat.

''Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Koneko, kau ikutlah bersamaku.'' kata Naruto mendapat tatapan tajam dari Rias.

''Kenapa kau harus mengajak Koneko ? Apa kau bersekongkol dengan perempuan tadi ? Apa kau ingin menyerahkan Koneko kepadanya ?'' tanya Rias bertubu-tubu.

''Tidak.'' jawab Naruto datar.

''Ayo Koneko.'' ajak Naruto.

Koneko melangkahkan kaki menuju kearah Naruto, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Rias.

''Koneko jangan. Naruto, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?'' tanya Rias.

''Aku hanya ingin menjaga Koneko agar lebih aman, tidak lebih.'' jawab Naruto.

''Bochou, tolong lepaskan.'' kata Koneko memandang Rias yang masih menahan tangan Koneko.

Rias melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Koneko dengan berat hati, tapi apa kehendak Koneko, ia tidak bisa menolak karena ia berjanji kepada Sirzech bahwa ia akan membuat Koneko bahagia.

Koneko berjalan kearah Naruto dan berhenti disamping Naruto.

''Kalian tenang saja, Koneko aman bersamaku. Baiklah, aku pamit dulu.'' kata Naruto sebelum kilatan Kuning menelan mereka berdua.

''Rias, sebaiknya kita juga kembali. Issei butuh perawatan.'' usul Akeno mendapat persetujuan dari Rias.

Akhirnya mereka kembaki keruang ORC dengan Kiba menggendong Issei dipundaknya.

'Siapa kau sebenarnya Naruto?'

.

.

 **T.B.C**

.

.

 **Hai minna, jumpa lagi dengan Lio-kun11.**

 **Sebelumnya maaf nih karena lama upnya, jadi maafkan author yang payah ini.**

 **Baiklah, untuk review mohon maaf karena author masih belum bisa membalas. Tapi jangan berhenti untuk meninggalkan sesuatu dikotak Review, walau hanya seketar kata 'mantap'.**

 **Baiklah, hanya itu saja yang dapat Lio sampaikan, lebih dan kurang Lio mohon maaf. Wabillah taufik wal hidayah, wassalmu alaikum warrahmatullahu wabarakaatuh.**


	13. Apa ini sebenarnya ?

Chapter 13

 **Disclaimer :**

 **-Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-High School DxD : Iciei Ishibumi**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : typo,abal,gaje,lime,lemon**

 **Summary :** Naruto Uzumaki, pahlawan Konoha yang telah mengalahkan Kaguya. Tapi ia harus menggorbankan dirinya dan terjebak didimensi lain untuk selama-lamanya. Dengan kekuatannya yang tidak sengaja tersegel, bagaimana cara Naruto mendamaikan dimensi barunya bersama teman iblisnya ?

.

.

Kediaman Naruto Uzumaki...

Diruang makan, berkumbullah iblis klan Namikaze, seta seekor Yokai yang asik memakan pudding didepannya.

''Naruto, Koneko kemana ?'' tanya Fuu yang masih memakan nasi goreng buatan Naruto.

''Dia sedang dikamar mandi.'' jawab Naruto.

Yah, Koneko menginap dirumah Naruto semalam.

Tak berapa lama sosok yang dibicarakan menampakkan wajah kawaiinya.

''Ohayou.'' sapa Koneko memasuki ruang dapur.

''Ohayou mo,/Nee-chan.'' sapa mereka serempak.

Koneko mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang kosong, sebelum melahap sesuap nasi goreng buatan Naruto.

''Ne, Neko-chan. Setelah pulang sekolah nanti, langsung saja kita ambil barang-barangmu.'' kata Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Konoha.

Tadi malam, Naruto dan Koneko merencanakan bahwa Koneko akan tinggal dirumah Naruto.

''Naruto, apa kau tidak ingin mencari sebuah pekerjaan ?'' tanya Ichigo setelah berpikir dan bertanya dalam hati 'jika Naruto tidak bekerja, bagaimana Naruto mendapatkan semua makanan ini.?'

''Mungkin lain kali.'' jawab Naruto.

Naruto memang belum memberi tau teman-temannya bahwa ia sudah bekerja direstoran sebagai three in one( Koki, Pelayan, Cuci piring ).

Dan pembicaraan mereka berlangsung dengan singkat

.

.

Kuoh Gakuen, adalah sekolah yang...blablablablabla...

Naruto dan Koneko berjalan berdua memasuki gerbang KHS. Seluruh siswa/i memandang mereka dengan berbagai macam ekspresi, marah, senang, iri, dan banyak lagi.

'Sial ! Aku keduluan oleh Koneko.' batin salah seorang siswi.

'Wah, mereka mesra sekali.' kali ini seorang siswa.

'Senangnya bisa berjalan dengan Naruto-kun.' dan ini siswi.

Koneko dan Naruto terus berjalan, sesekali Naruto tersenyum kepada siswa/i yang menyapanya.

Tunggu, kenapa hanya Koneko dan Naruto saja yang ada ? Jadi begini, Ichigo dan yang lainnya sudah berangkat dari tadi.

Dan tepat setelah NaruNeko memasuki gedung sekolah, sang Kaichou menghadang mereka.

''Tunggu sebentar Uzumaki-san, Tojou-san. Kenapa kalian bisa berjalan bersama ?'' tanya Kaichou/ Sona menatap Naruto dan Koneko. Apakah salah jika mereka jalan bersama ?

''Kami...''

''Kami tinggal besama.'' potong Koneko membuat ekspresi tak suka tercetak diwajah datar Sona.

''Tinggal bersama ? Apa maksudnya Tojou-san ?'' tanya Sona curiga.

''Seperti yang kau pikirkan Kaichou, kami mema...''

''Sudahlah Koneko, jangan mengarang yang tidak-tidak.'' potong Naruto.

''Ck.'' decih Koneko.

'Tak biasanya Koneko bersikap seperti ini.' batin Sona menyipitkan matanya.

''Jadi Kaichou, ada keperluan apa Kaichou menghadang kami ?'' tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

''Tidak, hanya heran saja kenapa kalian bisa jalan berdua.'' jawab Sona kurang masuk akal.

''Oh, saya kira ada sesuatu yang penting. Dan seperti yang Sona Kaichou dengar sendiri, kami tinggal bersama.'' kata Naruto membuat senyum kepuasan tercetak diwajah Koneko, tapi ekspresi tersaingi tercetak diwajah Sona.

''Baiklah Kaichou, jika tidak ada hal penting, kami permisi dulu.''

Naruto yang tidak mau memperpanjang keadaan, meminta izin untuk pamit.

Setelah mengantar Koneko kekelasnya, Naruto berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya. Tapi untuk kedua kalinya untuk hari ini, ia kembali dihadang, tapi bukan oleh Sona, melainkan Rias dan Akeno.

'Hah~ kenapa harus dia lagi sih ? Pasti permasalahan yang tadi malam.' batin Naruto kesal. Pasalnya ia selalu saja dihadang dan diberi pertanyaan bodoh oleh si merah Gremory.

''Naruto, setelah pulang sekolah aku ingin kau datang keruang ORC. Jika perlu beserta semua temanmu.'' kata Rias menatap Naruto yang hanya verwajah datar.

''Baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya.'' ucap Naruto.

''Apa itu ?''

''Setelah kami datang ke ORC milikmu, besok dan untuk kedepannya, berhentilah memberiku dengan pertanyaan konyolmu itu, Gremory-san.'' tegas Naruto. Pasalnya ia lelah setiap vertemu dengan Rias, pasti ada pertanyaan.

Rias menimbang-nimbang syarat Naruto, tak berapa lama ia pun setuju.

''Baiklah, tapi kau harus menjelaskan semua saat di ORC.''

'Itu sama saja dia memberikan kepadaku pertanyaan yang paling konyol.' batin Naruto.

''Bagaimana Naruto, kau bisa ?'' tanya Rias saat Naruto tak kunjung menjawab.

'Demi mengurangi halangan saat berjalan.' batin Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan background padang rumput dan semilir angin.

''Baiklah, nanti aku akan kesana.'' kata Naruto datar.

''Ok, kau boleh pergi.'' kata Rias membuat Naruto lega.

.

.

Pulang sekolah telah tiba, Naruto dkk berjalan memasuki ruang ORC.

Tok Tok Tok

Tak lama setelah Naruto mengetuk pintu, seseorang datang untuk membukakan pintu.

''Naruto-kun? Sedang apa Naruto-kun kesini ?'' tanya sang pembuka pintu, Koneko.

''Kami diundang oleh Rias. Jadi, boleh kami masuk ?'' ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum. Koneko hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto dkk memasuki ruang ORC setelah dipersilahkan oleh Koneko.

''Ternyata kau datang juga, Naruto. Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang.'' kata Rias datar.

Naruto menatap Rias yang duduk disofa, dengan Issei yang berdiri disampingnya memasang wajah tidak suka.

''Apa kau menginginkan kami pergi ?'' tanya Naruto lebih dingin daripada nada dingin Sasuke.

Koneko hanya menatap Naruto.

'Entah kenapa aku lebih suka saat dia bersikap hangat, bukan dingin seperti ini.'

''Tidak, hanya bernostalgia.'' kata Rias membuat yang laing sweatdrop, kecuali Naruto, Rias, Koneko.

''Jadi...ada keperluan apa kau menyuruh kami kesini ?'' tanya Naruto yang masih memakai nada dan ekspresi datar.

''Biar lebih nyaman, lebih baik kau duduk dulu.'' ajak Rias menunjuk bangku didepannya.

Naruto hanya menurut dan duduk ditempat yang Rias maksud.

''Baiklah, aku mengundangmu kesini pasal yang kemarin itu. Semalam saat kami ber...''

''Langsung keintinya saja.'' potong Naruto cepat.

''Jangan memotong seenaknya, Naruto.'' protes Rias, tapi Naruto hanya diam seolah ia hanya mendengar suara angin.

''Hah~. Baiklah, langsung keintinya. Bagaimana kau masih bisa hidup ? Dan apa kau bisa menjelaskan tentang tadi malam itu ? Apa Kitsune itu adalah kau ? Apa kau seorang Akuma ? Tenshin ? Da-Tenshin ? Ata...''

''Cukup, Gremory. Semua yang kau tanya akan dijawab secara langsung.'' kata Naruto sebelum memejamkan mata, setelah itu membukanya lagi. Mata biru Naruto menjadi merah dengan aura yang kuat.

Rias dan yang lainnya hanya dapat terkejut, kecuali yang sudah tau.

''Ma-mata apa itu ?'' tanya Issei merasa ketakutan.

''Ini adalah yang sama saat kau terkena hukuman berupa tusukan sadis.'' kata Naruto membuat Issei merinding mengingatnya. Issei pernah terkena Tsukoyomi dari Naruto yang mengakibatkan Issei trauma dengan itu.

''Baiklah, semua pertanyaan yang kau ajukan akan terjawab oleh mata ini.'' kata Naruto melihat Rias.

''Kalian tatap mataku.''

Rias dan yang lainnya hanya menurut dan menatap mata Naruto.

'' **Genjutsu**.''

Tak berapa lama, mata merah Naruto kembali menjadi mata sebiru langit.

''Ugh ! Kepalaku pusing.'' gumam Issei sambil memegang kepalanya.

''Itu efek samping dari mata itu.'' kata Naruto santai.

''Baiklah, kau sudah mendapat jawabanmu, apa kami boleh pergi ?'' tanya Naruto.

''Tunggu, apa kau berani menjamin bahwa kau tidak mengarang ceritamu ?'' tanya Rias menatap Naruto tajam.

''Apa kau berpikir aku mengarangnya ?'' tanya Naruto dengan wajah datarnya.

''Iya, karena itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Kau bertarung dengan sosok yang bisa menghancurkan dunia Shinobi ? Heh ! Saat menjadi peerage Rias-chan saja kau tidak punya kekuatan sedikit pun.'' kata Issei.

''Bukankah kau sudah melihat masa lalu ku ? Dulu aku mempunyai kekuatan, setelah itu aku mati diduniaku, kemudian aku terdampar disini dan tubuhku kembali menjadi seorang anak berumur 13 tahun dengan kekuatanku yang tidak sengaja tersegel. Itulah mengapa aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan saat itu. Apa kau paham sekarang ? Jangan sampai aku menyiksamu untuk kedua kalinya.'' kata Naruto setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Mereka terdiam mendengar penjelasan Naruto, ternasuk Issei.

''Baiklah Gremory-san, karena tidak ada yang penting lagi, kami permisi.'' kata Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan melenggan pergi.

''Ayo.'' ajak Naruto kepada teman-temannya.

Koneko mengikuti Naruto pergi, menyebabkan tanda tanya besar dikepala Rias.

''Koneko, kau mau kemana ?'' tanya Rias sebelum Koneko keluar pintu.

''Pulang.'' jawab Koneko singkat sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

Malam hari~

Disebuah rumah yang besar, berkumpullah sekelompok Akuma Namikaze, seekor Yokai, dan seeokor Akuma Gremory.

''Ne, minna, aku ingin mencari udara segar, apa ada yang ingin ikut ?'' tanya Naruto yang berdiri disamping sofa yang terdapat Gaara dan lainnya, termasuk Koneko dan Kunou.

''Tidak.'' jawab mereka serempak dengan mata yang masih menatap layar TV.

''Hah~ Yah, baiklah, aku sendiri saja.'' kata Naruto seraya keluar rumah.

.

.

Berjalan sendiri merasakan angin yang mulai dingin. Naruto Uzumaki, sosok yang berjalan dengan santai tanpa tujuan. Awalnya hanya ingin merasakan kesejukan angin, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk jalan-jalan ditempat yang sangat sepi. Sinar bulan purnama menerangi jalanan yang tiada penyinaran lampu. Berjalan ditempat sepi dengan beberapa bangunan yang sudah usang berada dipinggir jalan.

''Hah~ entah kenapa hari ini aku merasa sangat bosan.'' kata Naruto entah kepada siapa.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia merasakan ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Merasa terganggu diikuti, Naruto berhenti dan membalikkan badannya.

''Aku tidak tau kau siapa, yang jelas aku ingin kau keluar sekarang.'' kata Naruto datar.

Tak berapa lama, muncullah sesosok perempuan Loli berambut hitam menampakkan dirinya.

'Hoe... Dia tidak memakai pakaian dalam.' batin Naruto memandang sosok didepannya.

Sosok yang kecil berambut hitam, wajah kawaii, memakai pakaian Gothic. Dan dia sama sekali tidak memakai pakaian dalam seperti yang dipikirkan Naruto, diujung payudaranya yang kecil, terdapat benda hitam menyilang seperti sebuah lakban.

''Ternyata kau bisa merasakan kehadiranku. Dan sepertinya kau bukan manusia ne, Akuma ?'' tanya sosok tersebut mendekat kearah Naruto.

'Aura ini...seperti seeokor naga, tapi sangat lemah. Siapa dia sebenarnya ?' batin Naruto dengan sikap waspada.

''Siapa kau sebenarnya ?'' tanya Naruto menatap sosok tersebut. Naruto merasakan aura naga pada sosok tersebut, ia yakin bahwa sosok didepannya termasuk ras Ryuu, ras naga.

Naruto Pov

Aku merasakan aura naga padanya. Tapi siapa dia ? Apakah Ddraig ? Itu tidak mungkin, karena ia telah terjebak didalam tubuh simesum itu. Lalu apakah Albion ? Itu juga tidak mungkin karena ia juga sudah menjadi sebuah Sacred Gear. Great Red ? Tidak. Dia pasti sedang menjaga perbatasan dimensi sekarang. Jika begitu, si loli ini adalah...

Naruto Pov end

''Aku Ophis, sang Auroborost Dragon. Naga terkuat sepanjang masa.'' kata sosok tersebut yang bernama Ophis.

''Ophis !'' dengan sigap, Naruto memasang tubuh siap siaga bila serangan datang tiba-tiba.

''Maa~ tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyerang iblis rendahan sepertimu. Lagi pula aku tidak mempunyai kekuatan lagi, hanya beberapa saja yang kumiliki.'' kata Ophis memberi tau. Untunglah yang didepannya adalah Naruto, jika orang lain, tidak menutup kemungkinan jika Ophis dimanfaatkan oleh orang tersebut.

''Apa maksudmu ?'' tanya Naruto merilekskan gesturnya.

''Kekuatanku telah diambil oleh si Da-Tenshin laknat itu. Kokabiel. Aku diberi racun oleh pengikutnya dengan racun Sumael.'' terang Ophis.(Lio g tau racun apa yang diberikan ke Ophis, seingat Lio sih racun Sumael.

''Awas kau Kokabiel, suatu saat aku akan membalasmu.'' kata Ophis menekankan setiap katanya.

''Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini ?'' tanya Naruto menatap Ophis.

''Tidak ada, aku tidak memiliki tujuan selain mendapatkan kekuatanku kembali dan membalas Kokabiel.'' kata Naruto.

''Jadi kau sama sekali tidak mempunya tempat beristirahat ?'' tanya Naruto menatap tidak percaya. Tentu saja, bagaimana jika ada lelaki belang yang menemukan Ophis dan melakukan hal-hal ecchi kepada Ophis.

''Biasanya aku mencari tempat yang kosong dan sepi, biasanya jika menemukan gua aku akan beristirahat disitu dan pergi lagi setelah itu.'' jawab Ophis.

'Aku tidak percaya, sang Naga terkuat sepanjang masa bisa semiris ini.' batin Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto memejamkan matanya, berkomunikasi dengan partnernya.

''Ne, Kurama, apa tidak apa-apa kita mengajaknya bersama kita ?'' tanya Naruto berkomunikasi dengan Kurama melewati telepati.

''Aku pikir tidak apa-apa, aku juga tidak merasakan kekuatannya. Tapi sebelum itu tanyakan dahulu apa tujuannya setelah mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali.'' kata Kurama.

''Baiklah.''

Kemudian Naruto membuka matanya.

''Ophis, jika kekuatanmu sudah kau dapatkan kembali, apa tujuanmu ?'' tanya Naruto.

''Aku ingin mengalahkan Great Red dan menjadi penghuni perbatasan dimensi, tempat dimana aku diusir oleh sikadal merah itu. Dan aku juga menginginkan ketenangan.'' jelas Ophis.

''Ketenangan ya ? Apa kedamaian juga termasuk ?'' tanya Naruto dengan wajah serius.

''Jika aku bisa mendapatkan ketenangan, kenapa tidak.'' jawab Ophis.

''Berarti secara tidak langsung kita mempunyai tujuan yang sama, yaitu membuat perdamaian. Jadi, apa kau mau ikut bersamaku ?'' tanya Naruto.

''Tidak. Lagipula aku bisa sendiri.''

''Kau yakin dengan kondisimu yang tidak memiliki kekuatan ?'' tanya Naruto membuat Ophis terdiam.

''Aku tawarkan sekali lagi, apa kau bersedia ikut denganku ?'' tanya Naruto lagi.

''Ck, baka.'' kata Ophis memalingkan wajahnya.

''Jadi...'' tanya Naruto menggantung.

''Ck, baiklah, aku ikut. Hmph.'' jawab Ophis membalikkan badannya seraya mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

'Ternyata dia Tsundere.' batin Naruto sweatderop.

''Baiklah Ophis, tapi untuk sementara kau tidak akan tinggal dirumahku.'' kata Naruto.

''Lalu ?'' tanya Ophis seraya berbalik melihat Naruto.

''Kau akan tinggal didunia Kamui.'' kata Naruto membuat Ophis memiringkan kepalanya. Bahkan Naruto sempat terpukau oleh keimutan Ophis.

'Kuso, dia kawaii.' batin Naruto.

''Kamui ? Apa itu ?'' tanya Ophis polos.

''Kamui itu dimensi buatanku, didalamnya tidak ada kehidupan lain selain tumbuhan dan beberapa hewan jinak.'' kata Naruto, sedangkan Ophis hanya manggut-manggut saja.

''Baiklah, karena sudah sangat larut malam, aku kan mengirimmu sekarang.'' kata Naruto sebelum menutup matanya dan membuka matanya kembali.

''Mata apa itu ?'' tanya Ophis menatap mata merah Naruto yang terdapat beberapa tomoe.

''Lain kali akan aku jelaskan.'' kata Naruto, kemudian mata merahnya yang terdapat tiga tomoe berubah menjadi EMS(Eksternal Mangekyou Sharingan).

'' **Kamui**.'' dan Ophis terhisap pusaran angin setelah itu.

''Hah~ lebih baika aku kembali.'' kata Naruto setelah matanya normal kembali.

 **SING**

.

.

Didalam sebuah tempat yang terkesan gelap, terdapat beberapa sosok disitu.

''Sebentar lagi aku akan menguasai dunia. Hahaha.'' tawa sosok yang duduk di dibangku diatas altar.

''Benar. Setelah kau mengambil kekuatan Ophis dan menyingkirkannya, kau juga memimpin Chaos Brigade.'' kata seseorang yang berdiri disamping sosok tadi.

''Akhirnya...akhirnya hahahahahahah.'' dan sebuah tawa menggema diruangan tersebut.

.

.

Disisi lain, dua orang menggambang dilangit.

''Jadi disini tempat berkumpulnya makhluk-makhluk itu ?'' kata seseorang yang berparas cukup tampan, didahinya terdapat sebuah kristal berwarna biru tua cerah. Disampingnya jua terdapat sesosok yang juga mengambang dilangit.

''Benar.'' kata sosok yang kedua.

''Heh! Sepertinya mereka semua lemah, terasa dari aura mereka yang belum cukup untuk melawanku. Tapi itu tidak masalah, justru itu akan memudahkanku untuk menaklukkan dunia.'' ucap sosok pertama meremehkan.

''Tapi, kabarnya juga ada seseorang yang ingin menguasai dunia. Dia bernama... Kokabiel, si Tenshin yang terbuang.'' kata sosok kedua.(A/N : Malaikat (Tenshin) yang sudah dibuang dari surga disebut malaikat jatuh(Da-Tenshin). Jadi jika ada kalimat ''Tenshin terbuang'', itu berarti Da-Tenshin(malaikat jatuh)).

''Kokabiel ? Aku kenal dia.''

''Anda mengenalnya ?''

''Tentu saja. Tapi itu tidak penting, yang terpenting adalah bagaimana cara kita menguasai dunia ini. Baiklah, lebih baik kita kembali.'' kata sosok pertama.

''Ha'i... Loki-sama.''

Akhirnya mereka terbang tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

.

.

 **Cklek**

''Tadaima.''

Naruto memasuki rumah yang sudah gelap karena lampu sudah dimatikan. Tapi sebuah suara membuat Naruti bingung karena jam segini masih ada yang belum tidur.

''Okaeri, Naruto-kun.'' Naruto meraba dinding dimana tombol lampu berada. Akhirnya ia menemukannya, dan menekannya.

Terlihatlah benda-benda yang ada disekitarnya, termasuk objek yang ada disofa.

''Koneko-chan ?'' ucap Naruto memandang sosok yang ada didepannya.

Naruto mendekat kesofa dimana Koneko berada dan langsung duduk disamping Koneko.

''Koneko, kau belum tidur ?'' tanya Naruto dibalas gelengan pelan oleh Koneko.

''Aku menunggumu, Naruto-kun.'' kata Koneko memandang Naruto.

''Menungguku ? Hehe, terima kasih. Berhubung aku sudah pulang, kau bisa tidur sekarang.'' kata Naruto sampil mengusap kepala putih Koneko.

''Aku belum ingin tidur.'' kata Koneko menundukkan kepalanya.

''Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau mau tidur.'' kata Naruto menatap Koneko yang menundukkan kepala kebawah.

'Sepertinya ia ada masalah.' batin Naruto sedikit curiga.

''Koneko, apa kau ada masalah atau sejenisnya ? Mungkin aku bisa membantu.''

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Koneko diam beberapa saat sebelum mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Naruto.

''Ini tentang kakakku.'' kata Koneko sebelum menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

''Tentang kakakmu ya ?... Apa kau masih membencinya ?'' tanya Naruto menatap langit-langit rumah dengan mata birunya.

''Tidak. Bahkan...aku merindukannya. Aku... Aku ingin seperti dulu lagi...hiks...''kata Koneko sebelum tangisnya pecah.

''Kuroka juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu.'' kata Naruto membuat Koneko menoleh cepat kearah Naruto.

''Maksudmu ?''

''Dia juga merindukanmu, dia juga menginginkan kehidupannya seperti dulu. Koneko, keputusanmu untuk tidak membencinya itu sudah benar, tapi apakah kau menerima setulus hati.'' tanya Naruto.

''Aku menerima dan memaafkannya setulus hati, dimana dendamku sudah kubuang jauh-jauh.'' kata Koneko manatap kedepan.

''Aku bangga padamu Koneko, tidak mudah untuk melupakan dendam yang sudah berada dihati. Walau terdengar sangat naif, tapi kita juga harus memaafkan orang itu walaupun sakit yang kita alami masih terasa.'' kata Naruto dengan senyum tulusnya.

Dan hening pertama terjadi setelah Naruto mengatakan hal itu.

''Baiklah, besok setelah pulang sekolah aku akan membawa Kuroka kesini.'' kata Naruto memecah keheningan.

''Be-benarkah ?'' tanya Koneko memastikan.

''Iya.''

''Arigatou.'' kata Koneko menatap wajah Naruto yang tersenyum kearahnya.

Tiba-tiba keadaan sunyi dalam keheningan, dengan wajah mereka yang saling menatap. Koneko memandang bibir Naruto yang sadikit basah, entah kenapa itu menciptakan kesan indah dimata Koneko. Dengan cepat, Koneko menyambar bibir tersebut dan melumatnya. Naruto sempat terkejut saat Koneko menciumnya, tapi semakin lama semakin menikmati.

''Hmmmhhh...'' desah mereka berdua teredam bibir masing-masing.

Tiga menit berlalu, mereka melepas pagutan masing-masing. Suasana hening terjadi kembali dengan perasaan canggung yang tiba-tiba muncul.

''A-ano... Karena sudah larut, lebih baik kita tidur.'' usul Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Koneko.

Saat hendak berdiri, tangan Naruto ditahan oleh tangan kecil Koneko menyebabkan sang empu menatap Koneko.

''Kenapa ?''

''Ma-maukah kau tidur denganku ?'' tanya Koneko dengan wajah memerah.

''Lalu bagaimana dengan Kunou-chan ?'' tanya Naruto.

''Dia sudah tidur. Tadi saat aku mengecek dikamarmu, dia sudah mendengkur. Jadi...kau mau ?'' tanya Koneko lagi.

''Hah~ baiklah.'' kata Naruto me desah.

'Semoga hanya tidur biasa.' batin Naruto merasakan firasat yang sama saat berkunjung ke Negeri Yokai.

.

.

Firasat apakah yang dirasakan Naruto ?

Apakah yang terjadi pada chap selanjutnya ?

Apakah Kuroka akan membawa Koneko bersamanya ?

Nantikan kelanjutan ceritanya dichapter mendatang sebelum 2019 !

Dan maaf jika alurnya tidak nyambung.

Karena wordnya cuma sedikit, sebagai hiburan/tambahan sekaligus pengetahuan tentang fic ini yang berada dibawah.(Balas review bersama chara NaruHSDxD

.

.

 **T.B.C**

 **Balas review bersamaa chara NaruHSDxD**

Disebuah ruangan, terdapat banyak orang yang duduk berjajar disebuah kursi, kecuali seseorang yang duduk sendiri didepan orang-orang tersebut. Sosok tersebut berciri rambut hitam jabrik pendek. (A/N : mirip Naruto jadi Hokage, tapi berwarna hitam), mempunyai paras wajah yang tergolong tampan(menurut para wanita), mata hitamnya menyorotkan kehangatan bagi siapa saja yang memandangnya. Berpakaian kaos hitam berlengan pendek, dibelakang pakaiannya terdapat sebuah tulisan CA(Club Animal's). Sosok tersebut memegang sebuah telepon android, dan saat ini ia sedang membuka situs, pada bagian kolom review.

''Hah~. Ternyata masih banyak yang kurang minat pada fic ini.'' kata sosok tersebut memulai pembicaraan.

''Itu salahmu sendiri, membuat fic yang tidak ada bobotnya.'' kata salah satu orang yang duduk bergerombol, berciri rambut dan mata coklat, dan bersifat mesum.

''Mau bagaimana lagi, aku memang mau membuat sesuatu yang berbeda.'' kata sosok tersebut.

''Ne, jika Lio-nii ingin sesuatu yang berbeda, Lio-nii gantikan saja Naruto-nii, dan kita bisa bermain kuda-kudaan setiap malam.'' kata anak kecil berambut kuning dengan riang.

''Eeehhh! Tidak bisa begitu Kunou-chan, aku juga mau masuk ke ff itu, ingin mencoba melakukan itu dengan Rias-chan.'' kata pemuda pirang yang menunjukkan senyum mesum ala Jiraiya.

''Etto.. Tapi Naruto, aku tidak akan membuat Rias-chan melakukan itu denganmu.'' kata sosok yang diketahui bernama Lio.

''Apa !? Ta-tapi aku ingin merasakan oppai Rias-chan.'' kata sipirang yang bernama Naruto.

''Fufufu... Jika Lio-kun tidak membuat Naruto-kun dan Rias melakukan itu, maka Naruto-kun lakukan saja denganku.'' kata gadis berambut biru tua, Akeno. Naruto yang mendapat ajakan hanya senyum-senyum gak jelas.

''Baiklah, kita lihat Review ini '' kata Lio melihat sebuah layar lebar dibelakangnya. '' Bagaimana menurut kalian review yang ini ?'' tanya Lio menunjuk salah satu urutan review.

''Hmm.. Memperpanjang cerita ya ? Boleh juga. Tapi kau harus memberi kami istirahat yang cukup untuk syuting.'' kata Azazel yang memegang buku hentai.

''Jadi kapan kita mulai syuting dan menayangkannya .'' tanya Lio memberi pertanyaan.

''Untuk syuting kita bisa melakukannya besok, tapi kalau menayangkan akan sedikit lama. Kau juga harus mencari ide, Lio.'' kata Naruto menunjuk Lio.

''Hah~ iya iya. Baiklah, setelah itu masalah typo, ja...''

''Nah ! Itu bukan salah kami, itu mutlak salahmu.'' kata Issei memotong ucapan Lio.

''Kenapa jadi salahku ?'' Lio yang tidak terima disalahkan, memprotes pendapat Issei.

''Tentu saja, kau yang salah kasih teks, jadi kami juga salah saat mengucapkannya. Seperti kata ''NANIII ! DIA KAKAMU !'' yang seharusnya ''NANIII ! DIA KAKAKMU !'' begitu.'' jelas Issei mendapat anggukan dari semuanya.

'Kenapa hanya aku yang disalahkan ? Sarah-chan~ tolong Lio~' batin Lio miris.

Sedangkan Sarah yang berada di alam baka, melihat Lio yang kelewat OOC. ''Poor you Lio-kun'' kata Sarah.(A/N : Sarah Yuanita adala bla bla bla bla...)

Back to ruang Review...

''Setelah itu masalah lemon nih, ada yang bertanya tentang lemon, khusunya untuk NaruKunou. Hmm... Mungkin ada, tapi beberapa chap kedepan.'' kata Lio.

''Jadi, Kunou harus ekstra keras di chap mendatang. ?'' tanya Kunou.

''Begitulah, Kunou-chan.'' jawab Lio menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

''Hah~~ baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya, Lio-nii harus memberikan jatah untuk Kunou setiap malam.'' kata Kunou.

Lio hanya dapat menelan ludah bulat-bulat.

''Ya-yah, baiklah, i-itu tidak masalah.''

''Non-stop, sampai pagi.'' lanjut Kunou.

'Kami-sama, kenapa jadi begini.~~' batin Lio nangis darah.

'Dasar Lio/-san/-kun, mangkannya, bikin fic itu yang becus.' batin semuanya peserta rapat, kecuali Kunou dan Naruto.

''Ne, Lio-kun, sepertinya nama profilmu tidak cocok dengan sifatmu.'' kata Issei dengan nada mengejek.

''Jadi harusnya apa nama profilku ?'' tanya Lio berpikir ekstra keras.

''Seharusnya nama profilmu bukan Lio-kun11, tetapi lebih cocok Loli-con11. Bukan begitu ne, Loli-con ?'' kata Issei.

''Namaku Lio ! Lio ! Lio-kun !'' kata Lio menekankan namamnya.

''Hah~ Baiklah, kepada review berikutnya. Untuk alur yang terlalu cepat.'' kata Lio.

''Kalau masalah alur, kami tidak tau apa-apa. Karna kaulah yang membuat nih cerita, jadi jelaskan alasanmu.'' kata Michael yang dikawal oleh dua Tenshin dibelakangnya.

Lio yang tidak ingin disalahkan lagi, berpikir keras mencari alasan. Didalam otak Lio, terdapat ribuan Lio yang sedang melakukan aktifitas, seperti mencari kertas alasan, mengetik alasan, dll.(kaya Spongebob aja).

''Aha, begini, sengaja Lio percepat alurnya karena agar tidak terlalu banya chapter, jika banyak-banyak nanti malah jadinya hiatus.'' jawab Lio senyum seratus jari.

''Alasan macam apa itu ?'' jawab para tokoh serempak.

''Baiklah, review berikutnya. Are ? Pertengkaran kecil antara Kunou dan Koneko ?'' kata Lio menatap ponselnya.

''Tidak setuju !'' kata Kunou menolak mentah-mentah.

''Aku tidak setuju. Bagaimana mungkin aku yang masih berumur 9 thn bertengkar dengan Koneko-nee-chan yang berumur 15 thn ?'' kata Kunou.

''Mungkin yang reader maksud bukan pertengkaran antar sihir, mungkin pertengkaran antar cekcok mulut saja.'' kata Lio.

''Kunou tetap tidak setuju.''

''Hah~ baiklah. Untuk masalah pertengkaran, Lio akan membuat pertengkaran Koneko dengan Ophis. Jadi, mohon bantuannya Koneko-chan, Ophis-chan.'' kata Naruto tersenyum gugup.

''Baiklah, tapi kau harus ingat besok malam. Aku akan menunggu dikamarku.'' kata Ophis.

'Kuso.' batin Lio dengan iner yang sudah tepar.

''Selanjutnya, harem. Untuk harem akan Lio buat campuran, ada Loli dan ada yang non-Loli. Seperti Akeno, Fuu, Kalawaner, dan lainnya. Sedangkan yang loli seperti, Neko-chan, Kunou-chan, Sona-chan, Mittelt-chan, dan juga lainnya.'' kata Naruto membaca tulisan yang tercetak dikertas.

''Yosh, akhirnya.'' kata perempuan bertubuh kecil sambil menaikkan kacamatanya, Sona Shitori/Sitri.

''Yosh !'' teriak Mittelt kegirangan.

''Baiklah, kembali kepembahasan. Mungkin pada chap depan ini, akan ada lemon antara Naruto dan Koneko, jadi mohon bantuannya ya, Neko-chan.'' kata Lio.

''Baka, aku juga menuntut jatah padamu.'' kata Koneko datar.

'Sial, bertambah satu lagi.'

''Hah~ baiklah, ini saja pokok pembahasan kali ini.'' kata Lio lesu.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Lio pergi dengan Koneko yang mengekor. Yah~ taulah, masalah jatah tadi.

Dan sidang hari ini telah usai.


	14. LEMON COYYY !

Chapter 14

 **Disclaimer :**

 **-Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-High School DxD : Iciei Ishibumi**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : typo,abal,gaje,lime,lemon**

 **Summary :** Naruto Uzumaki, pahlawan Konoha yang telah mengalahkan Kaguya. Tapi ia harus menggorbankan dirinya dan terjebak didimensi lain untuk selama-lamanya. Dengan kekuatannya yang tidak sengaja tersegel, bagaimana cara Naruto mendamaikan dimensi barunya bersama teman iblisnya ?

.

.

Masih lanjutan yang chap lalu

.

.

 **Warning : Lime & Lemon on(yang gak suka bisa skip)**

00 : 04

Malam yang gerah untuk hari ini, terutama untuk sang tokoh utama kita, Naruto Uzumaki. Marilah kita lihat pada ruangan yang ditempati oleh Naruto yang tidur dalam keadaan telanjang.

''Nghh..'' erang Naruto seraya membuka matanya.

''Ahh~'' sebuah desahan bebas meluncur dari Naruto saat merasakan sesuatu yang nikmat dibawah.

Merasa penasaran, Naruto melihat asal kenikmatan dan menemukan 'sesuatu' tanpa pakaian sedang menghisap kemaluannya.

''Ko-Koneko.'' gumam Naruto sedikit terkejut.

Merasa dirinya terpanggil, 'sesuatu' yang bernama Koneko menatap Naruto yang terkejut. Koneko mengeluarkan kemaluan Naruto dari mulutnya.

''Kau sudah bangun, Na-ru-to-kun ?'' tanya Koneko dengan nada menggoda.

''A-apa yang kau lakukan ?'' tanya Naruto mencoba menjauh dari Koneko.

Koneko hanya menatap sayu kearah Naruto, kemudian merangkak keatas tubuh Naruto.

''Ko-Koneko.'' panggil Naruto panik melihat wajah Koneko semakin dekat dengan wajahnya.

Koneko tak menanggapi ucapan Naruto, terus mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto.

''Tunggu Konmmpphh~~'' perkataan Naruto terpotong menjadi gumaman yang teredam bibir Koneko.

Koneko mencuim Naruto tepat dibibirnya, melumat bibir Naruto ganas.

''Hmmh~'' gumam Koneko menikmati permainannya.

Lidah Koneko mencoba masuk kedalam mulut Naruto, tapi belum sempat masuk, Naruto terlebih dahulu mendorong bahu Koneko. Menjauhkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

''Koneko.. Kenapa kau lakukan ini ?'' tanya Naruto menatap mata Koneko.

''Karena aku... Mencintaimu.'' ucap Koneko membalas tatapan Naruto.

''Tapi...aku sudah dimiliki orang lain, dan... Dan aku sudah pernah melakukan ini.'' kata Naruto mencoba membuat Koneko berpikir dua kali untuk bercinta dengannya.

Koneko diam sesaat mendengar pernyataan Naruto sebelum tersenyum manis.

''Aku tidak masalah. Aku rela menjadi yang kedua untukmu, karena aku mencintaimu.'' ucap Koneko kembali mencium Naruto.

Naruto sempat merasa ragu untuk melakukan ini, tapi ia melihat ketulusan yang sama seperti Kunou dimata Koneko. Tak ingin mengecewakan Koneko, Naruto membalas ciuman Koneko, ciuman mesra tiada nafsu. Ciuman yang semakin lama menjadi lumatan lembut, mencoba mendominasi permainan.

Tangan Naruto meraba dada mungil Koneko disamping ciuman mereka.

''Ahmng...'' desah Koneko tertahan bibirnya dan bibir Naruto.

Naruto mengubah posisi mereka, sekarang giliran Naruto yang diatas dan Koneko dibawah. Mereka terus memagut manja ciuman mereka tanpa henti.

''Hnngh~...'' desah Koneko saat Naruto memainkan jarinya didada kiri Koneko, meremas perlahan mencoba memberikan ransangan pada Koneko. Memainkan puting merah jambu Koneko dan sesekali memelintirnya kecil.

Beberapa menit berlalu, mereka membutuhkan pasokan udara yang mengharuskan mereka menghentikan kegiatan mesra mereka.

''Naruto-kun, boleh kau bangun sebentar ?'' tanya Koneko dengan wajah memerah. Naruto hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Koneko.

Naruto pindah dari atas tubuh Koneko, mendudukkan diri dipinggir kasur. Koneko menuruni kasur sebelum berjongkok didepan Naruto. Naruto mengerti maksud Koneko, melebarkan kedua kakinya agar Koneko leluasa memanjakan Naruto junior.

Tanpa buang waktu Koneko melahap kemaluan Naruto dan menghisapnya seperti menghisap sedotan, sedotan Koneko yang semakin lama semakin kuat.

''Ahnnn~~ Kone-Koneko-chan...'' desah Naruto merasakan nikmat yang dahsyat.

Koneko tersenyum senang berhasil membuat Naruto mendesah dan memanggil namanya.

''Bhaghai wanga lhashanga ?'' tanya Koneko tanpa melepas kulumannya.

''A-aku tidak tau..ugh~..kau bicara apa... Tapi..nghh~..ini nikmat..'' ucap Naruto diiringi desahannya.

Mendengar penuturan Naruto, Koneko semakin semangat menghisap penis Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian, penis Naruto berdenyut, menandakan Naru junior akan muntah.

''Ngghh~ Ko-Koneko~ aku~...''

Mengerti maksud Naruto, Koneko lebih kuat mengisap penis Naruto.

''Khgghaah~~ aku.. KELUAR~''

 **Crot crot crot**

Semburan sperma dengan deras masuk kemulut Koneko. Koneko menelan sperma Naruto dengan lahab. Setelah habis menelan sperma Naruto, Koneko melepas kemaluan Naruto.

''Phuahh.''

''Punyamu nikmat, Naruto-kun. Slurpp~~.'' kata Koneko diakhiri dengan penjilat sisa seperma yang meluber dibibirnya.

''Hah..hah..'' nafas berat menderu di mulut Naruto setelah mengeluarkan isi ''adiknya''.

''Koneko, sekarang giliranmu.'' kata Naruto seraya mengangkat tubuh Koneko,

''Kyaa~..'' cerit Koneko saat Naruto mengangkatnya dan menaruh di rancang.

Naruto merenggangkan paha Koneko, menatap kemaluan Koneko yang imut tanpa bulu.

''Na-Naruto-kun, jangan ditatap seperti itu. A-aku malu.'' ucap Koneko menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

''Jangan di tutupi wajah imutmu Koneko, biarkan aku melihat wajahmu yang lucu ini.'' kata Naruto sambil mengalihkan tangan mungil Koneko dari wajahnya.

''Ummu..'' gumam Koneko mengalihkan wajahnya.

Naruto tersenyum melihat kelakuan Koneko yang sangat beda jauh saat di sekolah, yang biasanya berwajah datar, sekarang justru menunjukkan keimutannya.

Ide jail terlintas dikepala Naruto. Mengangkat kedua kaki Koneko dan menaruhnnya dibahu Naruto. Tanpa banyak pikiran, Naruto langsung menjilati kemaluan Koneko, alhasil Koneko terkejut dibuatnya.

''Ahhnn ~~... Na-Naruto-kunh~...'' desah Koneko merasa geli sekaligus nikmat diselangkangannya.

Slurp~~

''Ahhnngg~~..'' desah Koneko dengan wajah yang sudah ekstra merah.

Naruto semakin giat menjilati kemaluan Koneko, sesekali memasukkan lidahnya kedalam vagina Koneko.

''AHHHhmmmhh~~..hah~~...Narhu~..'' desah Koneko semakin menjadi.

Slurphh~~ slurph~

''Naru-kunhh..ahh~~''

Naruto menghisap kuat vagina Koneko, mengakibatkan cairan Koneko lebih banyak keluar. Lidah Naruto menemukan benda kecil didalam vagina Koneko, menggigit pelan benda itu.

''Ahhh~~...Narhu-khun~~ nghhehh~~ sshhaahnngg~~...'' desah Koneko diiringi tubuhnya yang menggeliat seperti lintah terkena garam.

''Na-Naruto,.. Su-shudahhnn~~'' desah Koneko mencoba merapatkan pahanya, tangannya mendorong kepala Naruto agar menjauh dari selangkangannya.

Tangan kanan Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Koneko agar tidak mengganggu pekerjaannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memainkan dada kanan Koneko.

''Sudah.. Naruto-kun..'' gumam Koneko memejamkan matanya kala Naruto memasukkan lidahnya lebih dalam.

Tak tahan dengan ulah Naruto, sesuatu ingin keluar dari vagina Koneko.

''Na-Naruto-kun.. Aku ingin...keluar...''

Naruto yang sudah tau Koneko akan klimaks, semakin menguatkan hisapannya.

SLURPPHH~~~

''Na-Na.. NARUTOO-KUNN !'' akhirnya Koneko mencapai klimaks.

Naruto menjaliti cairan Koneko yang keluar sampai habis.

''Hah..hah..hah..hah... Naruto-kun, aku..lelah..'' gumam Koneko dengan wajahnya yang merah dan sayu.

'Baiklah, lebih baik kau istirahat. Sekarang masih malam.'' kata Naruto melirik jam yang ada di meja yang menunjukkan pukul 01 : 18.

Koneko hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Naruto kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Naruto menatap Koneko yang sudah tertidur pulas. Karena Koneko tidur dipinggir kasur, Naruto memposisikan tubuh mungil Koneko senyaman mungkin sebelum menyelimuti tubuh Koneko dan tubuhnya. Kemudian Naruto tidur menyusul Koneko.

Tik..tiki..tik

03 : 15

Tik..tik..tik,.

05 : 46

Tik..tik..tik

06 : 57

Tak terasa pagi pun tiba, menandakan seluruh manusia harus melaksanakan aktifitas masing-masing. Tapi tidak dengan dua sejoli yang masih larut dalam tidurnya, padahal jam weeker sudah berbunyi berulang kali.

 **Kriiiingg**

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, alarm berbunyi kembali memanggil, tapi ia harus berhenti kala sebuah tangan kekar menghantamnya hingga hancur.

 **Jduak**

 **Krak**

Si pemilik tangan bangun dari tidurnya, melirik kesebuah jam weeker yang telah remuk.

''Hah~ Mungkin aku akan membeli baru nanti.'' ucap sosok tadi yang sudah diketahui bernama Naruto Uzumaki.

Melirikkan matanya kesamping, menemukan Koneko yang tidur dengan pulasnya. Tapi tak berlangsung lama karena Koneko merasa terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang mengenai matanya.

''Ngh..'' gumam Koneko seraya merenggangkan ototnya disamping acara tidurnya yang kurang nyenyak.

''Koneko. Hey, Koneko, bangun.'' kata Naruto menggoyangkan tubuh Koneko pelan.

''Ngghh..'' gumam Koneko lagi sambil membuka matanya.

''O-ohayou, Naruto-kun.'' ucap Koneko seraya bangun dari tidurnya.

''Ohayou mo, Neko-chan.'' kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

''Nggk~..'' koneko merenggangkan ototnya untuk kesekian kalinya, menganggat kedua tangannya tinggi-tingi, hinga selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya melorot. Alhasil, berdirilah Naru junior yang masih tertutub selimut. Koneko yang baru sadar dirinya tidak memakai pakaian, wajahnya langsung memerah.

''A-ano.. Neko-chan, lebih baik kau mandi dahulu, hari ini kita harus sekolah.'' kata Naruto gelagapan melihat tubuh mungil Koneko.

Saat Naruto hendak berdiri untuk mengambil celananya, sepasang tangan kecil menggenggak tangannya. Naruto menoleh kearah Koneko yang menatapnya dengan mata yang sayu.

''Tunggu, Naru-kun. Kita masih belum melanjutkan permainan kita yang tertunda tadi malam.'' kata Koneko membuka seluruh selimutnya, memperlihatkan tubuh bawahnya yang menggoda bagi para kaum adam.

''Me-melanjutkan ? Ta-tapi kita harus se-sekolah.'' kata Naruto dengan nada tergagap. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa pagi ini ia akan merasakan masuk kedalam surga dunia.

''Sesekali tidak sekolah tidak masalahkan ?'' kata Koneko yang terus mengajak Naruto melakukan Ikeh Ikeh Kimochi bersamanya.

''Tentu saja tidak boleh, pendidikan itu penting. Bagaimana kalau kita tidak naik kelas ?'' tanya Naruto menatap Koneko.

''Membolos atau tidak, kita tetap akan naik kelas, Naruto-kun. Kau tahu sendiri kan siapa kepala sekolahnya ?'' tanya Koneko dengan wajah kemenangannya.

'Sirzech.' gumam Naruto ndongkol dalam hati.

Tak ingin kehabisan akal, Naruto juga menyertakan waktu agar terbebas dari ini semua.

''Tapi ini masih pagi, Neko-chan.''

''Tidak peduli pagi, siang atau malam, aku hanya mau dirmu.'' kata Koneko sambil menarik tangan Naruto hingga sang empu tertarik dan menimpa Koneko.

''Jadi...bagaimana ? Kau tertarik... Kitsune-kun ?'' tanya Koneko menyeringai menatap wajah Naruto.

''He-hey ! Memangnya wajahku mirip rubah apa ?'' protes Naruto.

''Tidak, kau seperti kucing dengan kumis kucingmu itu.''

''Ini tanda lahir, Koneko !'' protes Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Akhirnya Naruto terjebak permainan Koneko. Tepat disaat Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya, Koneko langsung menyambar bibir Naruto, melumatnya brutal.

''Khonekmmh~..'huaahh..hah..'' Naruto melepas paksa ciuman Koneko, menatap wajah Koneko yang juga menatapnya dan entah sejak kapan sepasang telinga kucing berwarna putih muncul dikepala Koneko.

''Koneko, jangan bermain kasar.'' protes Naruto.

''Gomen, Naruto-kun. Aku terbawa naluri ''kucing''ku, jadinya seperti tadi.'' kata Koneko menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

''Hah~ baiklah, kita lanjutkan.'' kata Naruto kemudian, sebelum muncul sepasang telinga dan sembilan ekor rubah pada Naruto.

Naruto mencium Koneko perlahan, memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Koneko. Lidahnya bermain bersama lidah Koneko, saling bergulat didalam mulut Koneko. Ciuman Naruto berpindah keleher Koneko, meninggalkan kissmark dileher mulus Koneko.

''Hmmah~ Naru-kun~...'' desah Koneko kala Naruto menghisap lehernya, meninggalkan jejak kemerahan dilehernya.

Ciuman Naruto berpindah lagi, kini ciuman Naruto menyusuri dada mungil Koneko, menghisap dada kanan dan dada kiri yang ia remas dengan tangan kanannya.

''Ahhnn... Narhu...uhh~... Hisap...'' desah Koneko seraya menekan kepala Naruto didadanya.

Naruto semakin bersemangat menghisap dada kanan Koneko, memainkan dada kirinya dengan tangannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengorak-abrik vagina Koneko. Kemudian hisapannya pindah kedada kiri Koneko, tangan kirinya memainkan dada kanan Koneko, dan tangan kanan Naruto memanjakan vagina Koneko.

''Hmmhh... Naru-kunh~ ..ughh.. Aku..ingin..ke-KELUAARR !'' teriakan melengking Koneko keluarkan saat dirinya mencapai klimaks.

''Sudah keluar ?'' ucap Naruto seraya menjilati cairan Koneko yang berada dijari kanannya, kemudian Naruto menuju kebagian intim Koneko untuk menjilati cairan bening Koneko.

Slurp~..

''Ahhnn.. Na-Naruto-kun, tunggu dulu, i-itu masih sensitif...''

Naruto tak memperdulikan perkataan Koneko, bahkan semakin kuat menghisap vagina Koneko.

''Na-Naruu~~...berhenthi, Na-NARUTOOO !''

 **Brak**

''Koneko, ada ap...''

Sebuah suara dobrakan dan suara perempuan memasuki kamar Koneko. Fuu, itylah nama perempuan yang mendobrak pintu, dan sekarang Fuu membuka mulutnya tak percaya dengan mata yang melotot terkejut. Bahkan Naruto dan Koneko serempak menatap Fuu yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

''A-a-ano... Ja-jangan pedulikan.''

 **Blam**

Setelah menutup pintu, Fuu berjalan cepat kearah dapur dimana yang lain berada didapur.

''Kau kenapa, Fuu ? Dan kenapa Koneko-chan dari tadi teriak-teriak ?'' tanya Rukia setelah Fuu berdiri disampingnya dengan wajah yang memerah dan badan berkeringat.

''Ko-Koneko dan Na-Naruto-kun, mereka...''

Semua yang ada didapur mendengarkan dengan serius kelanjutan Fuu walau masih berkutat dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

''Mereka kenapa ?'' tanya Rukia tak sabar menunggu kelanjutannya.

''Me-mereka... Ya-yah, bisa dibilang melakukan musim kawin bagi para hewan.'' perkataan Fuu membuat yang lain memerah wajahnya, kecuali Ichigo yang belum ngeh maksud Fuu.

''Musim kawin para hewan ? Maksudnya apa, sih ? Apa mereka memelihara hewan, terus mereka mengawinkan hewan mereka ?'' tanya Ichigo membuat yang lainnya sweatdrop.

''Kalau tidak tau lebih baik kau diam saja.'' kata Rukia setelah kembali dari sweatdropnya.

Kembali kepada NaruNeko...

''Ko-Koneko, lebih baik kita sudahi kegiatan ini.'' usul Naruto mendapat gelengan dari Naruto.

''Tidak, Naruto-kun, aku masih ingin lanjut.'' kata Koneko.

''Tapi kau sudah keluar.''

''Setelah aku istirahat, kita langsung kemenu utama, ne.'' kata Koneko mendapat desahan pasrah dari Koneko.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, dan kini Koneko menginginkan melanjutkan permainan.

''Naruto-kun, ayo kita lanjutkan.'' kata Koneko menatap Naruto yang rebahan disampingnya.

''Baiklah, tapi kalau kau tidak kuat jangan dipaksakan.''

Naruto bangun dari rebahannya, menuju keatas tubuh Koneko. Kemudian mengarahkan kemaluanya kearah vagina Koneko yang rapat, menggeseknya dipermukaan bibir vagina Koneko, mencoba mengeluarkan cairan Koneko agar memudahkan Naru junior masuk.

''Hmm... Naru, cepat masukkan..hmmh..''

Naruto hanya mengangguk menanggapi perintah Koneko. Mengarahkan kepala penis Naruto dibibir vagina Koneko, memasukkannya secara perlahan dengan halus.

''Hmm...hh, Naruto-kun..'' desah Koneko seraya menahan sakit saat penis Naruto memasuki kewanitaannya.

''Apa sakit, Koneko-chan ?'' tanya Naruto memberhentikan dorongannya, membiarkan vagina Koneko merilekskan diri.(?)

''Tidak apa, Naruto-kun, lanjutkan saja.'' kata Koneko.

Naruto hanya melakukan apa yang Koneko katakan, mendorong pinggulnya lebih dalam dengan perlahan.

''Hngk.. Susah.. Koneko-chan..'' ucap Naruto yang terus mendorong pinggulnya.

''Te-terus, Naruto-kun. Ahhn..''

Akhirnya penis Naruto menyentuh selaput dara Koneko. Menatap Koneko untuk memastikan apa Koneko yakin dengan semua ini. Mengerti maksud Naruto, Koneko menganggukkan kepala menandakan ia yakin. Naruto mengarahkan pergelangan tangannya dibir Koneko.

''Ini, salurkan rasa sakitmu dilenganku.''

''Bersiaplah, Neko-chan, ini akan sakit.''

Dengan sekali hentakan, robek sudah penanda keperawanan Koneko.

''Ugh.. Akhh...'' rintih Koneko menggigit tangan Naruto.

''Ukgh...''

Desah Koneko dan Naruto menahan sakit bersamaan.

''Shakith...'' gumam Koneko tertahan tangan Naruto.

Melihat Koneko kesakiatn, Naruto tidak tega melihatnya. Mengarahkan wajahnya kedada mungil Koneko, menghisapnya perlahan. Mencoba mengalihkan pikiran Koneko dari rasa sakit dibawahnya.

Merasa sudah mendingan, Koneko melepas tangan Naruto, mengangguk pelan kearah Naruto menandakan Naruto boleh bergerak.

Naruto menggerakkan pelan pinggulnya naik turun, memompa dengan perlahan agar vagina Koneko terbiasa dengan penis Naruto. Semakin lama semakin cepat tempo goyangan Naruto, menyodoknya lebih dalam hingga menyentuh dinding-ding rahim Koneko.

''Ahh... , begitu Naru-kun..uhh~ lebih..dalam..laghii..ahhh...''

Naruto terus menggenjot Koneko dibawahnya, tak lupa tangannya salah satu tangannya meremas dada Koneko bergantian.

''Ahh~..Naruto ~.. Aku.. Aku mencintaimu...uhh...'' kata Koneko disamping desahannya.

''Aku..juga, Koneko-chan~'' kata Naruto yang terus bergoyang.

Sekitar lebih dari setengah jam, Naruto dan Koneko merasakan sesuatu ingin keluar dari kemaluan mereka masing-masing.

''Koneko, aku ingin keluar...''

''Aku..ahh..juga, Naruto-kun. Kita, keluarkan sama-sama.'' kata Koneko yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

''Ti-tidak,, aku tidak ingin kau..ugh..hamil diusiamu yang masih..ahn..be-belia.'' kata Naruto.(usia Koneko udah lebih dari belia, woy!)

''Itu tidak masalah, aku ti...''

''Tidak!'' kata Naruto memotong ucapan Naruto.

Naruto hendak mencabut penisnya dari dalam tubuh Koneko, tapi kedua kaki Koneko melilit pinggang Naruto agar Naruto tidak mencabut penisnya dari vaginanya.

''Ko-Koneko, ja-jangan...'' kata Naruto yang tidak dipedulikan oleh Koneko.

''Ughh.. Ko-Koneko..lepas ! Aku sudah ingin..ugh..keluar.''

Koneko tetap melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang Naruto, bahkan kebih erat.

'Tidak ada pilihan lain.' batin Naruto sambil menatap dada kanan Koneko.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya didada kanan Koneko, kemudian menggigit puting Koneko dengan keras. Alhasil Koneko menjerit kesakitan dan refleks melepaskan ikatan kakinya pada pinggang Naruto. Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto segerap mencabut kemaluannya dan keluarlah sperma Naruto dipaha Koneko dan sprey yang mereka tiduri semalam.

 **Crotcrotcrot**

''Itai...'' rintih Koneko sambil menghosok-nggosok dada kanannya.

''Kau terlalu kasar, Naruto-kun.'' ucap Koneko yang masih menggosok dadanya.

''Maaf. Habisnya kau tidak ingin melepas lilitanmu.'' kata Naruto meremas dada kanan Koneko.

''Aku tidak ingin kau hamil sekarang.'' lanjutnya.

''Hmmp... Sebenarnya Naruto-kun menggeluarkannya didalam tidak masalah, aku tidak dalam masa subur, kok.'' ucap Koneko mengerucutkan bibirnya.

''Oh.. Gomen. Aku tidak tau.'' kata Naruto yang masih tetap meremas dada Koneko, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit akibat ulahnya.

''Tadi saat aku ingin mengatakannya, kau terlebih dahulu memotongnya..nghh..'' ucap Koneko.

''Iya, iya.. Aku minta maaf. Tapi ka...''

 **Tok tok tok**

Sebuah ketukan memotong perkataan Naruto.

''A-ano... Siapa ?'' tanya Naruto dengan gugup.

''Ini aku. Megumin.'' kata si pengetuk pintu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Megumin.

''Oh, Megumin. Ada apa ?'' tanya Naruto yang masih berada didalam kamar.

''Ee... A-aku ingin tanya, apa kalian pergi sekolah ?'' tanya Megumin

''Sebenar...''

''Tidak, Megumin-san. Kami banyak kerjaan.'' kata Koneko memotong perkataan Naruto.

''O-ohh... Ba-baiklah, kalian lanjutkan saja.'' kata Megumin sembari berlalu pergi.

''Nah! Naruto-kun, ayo kita masuk ronde kedua, dan kali ini kau harus keluar didalam ya.''

''...''

 **Warning : Lemon &Lime off (yang gak suka lemon diatas bisa baca dari sini)**

.

.

Masih di kamar Koneko ~

11 : 13

''Nghh~..''

Sebuah erangan kecil keluar dari mulut sang pemuda pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto, dan disampingnya tergeletak gadis loli kawaii yang tertidur pulas dalam keadaan bugil. Padahal hari sudah hampir memasuki siang total.(karena pukul 11 itu masih tergolong pagi, tapi kebanyakan orang berpikir 09:00-12:00 itu siang).

''Uahh~'' Naruto menguap dengan lebar, menyalurkan rasa kantuk dan lelahnya dalam uapan yang lebar. Mungkin saja itu hasil kerjanya tadi bersama Koneko. Bahkan ia sudah tak ingat berapa ronde yang sudah ia lakukan bersama Koneko pagi tadi.

''Ugh... Usshh... Aku lelah sekali..'' ucap Naruto merenggangkan ototnya sebelum melihat Koneko yang tertidur sangat pulas, bahkan cahaya matahari pun tak ia hiraukan.

''Lebih baik aku mandi dahulu.''

''Nggh~'' sebuah lenguhan panjang terdengar kala Koneko membuka matanya, mungkin ia sudah cukup tidur.

''Ohayou, Neko-chan. Kau sudah bangun ?'' tanya Naruto yang baru saja ingin beranjak dari ranjang tidurnya.

''Ohayou mo, Naru-kun.'' balas Koneko lemah seraya bangun dari tidurnya.

Ah~ Sepertinya mereka mempunyai panggilan sayang sendiri.

''Kau... mau kemana, Naru-kun ?'' tanya Koneko yang sekilas melihat Naruto hendak angkat pantat dari ranjang.

''Tidak kemana-kemana, hanya ingin pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.'' ucap Naruto.

''Aku ikut !'' kata Koneko seraya angkat tangan.

Naruto hanya menatap Koneko heran.

''O-oke...'' kata Naruto dengan wajah aneh.

Koneko langsung tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto, kemudian merentangkan tanganya seperti meminta gendong.

''Kenapa ?'' tanya Naruto yang masih belum ngeh dengan maksud Koneko.

''Mou~ Naru-kun tidak asik. Gendong~'' manja Koneko seraya menggembungkan pipinya.

''Kenapa harus minta gendong ? Kan kamu bisa jalan sendiri.'' kata Naruto sengaja. Padahal dia sudah tahu kalau Koneko tidak bisa jalan saat ini.

''Aku susah jalan, Naru-kun. Gendong~.'' kata Koneko lagi-lagi dengan merentangkan tangannya kedepan.

''Hah~. Kau ini.'' ucap Naruto meraih Koneko, menggendong ala brithstyle(g tau apa nama tuh gaya, pokoknya gaya ala pengantin gitu deh).

Naruto, Koneko menuju kearah kamar mandi yang letaknya di kamar itu sendir. (Beberapa chap lalu udah dijelasin, masing-masing kamar mempunyai kamar mandi sendiri).

.

.

Scriciksricik

Sebuah suara air mengalir di sebuahdanau yang hijau dan luas. Didalam danau tersebut, terdapat sesosok rubah raksasa berekor sembilan tengah berendam menikmati sejuknya air.

''Hei, Kurama.'' Sebuah suara cempreng memasuki gendang telinga sirubah yang sudah diketahui bernama Kurama.

''Ada apa, gaki ?'' pertanyaan singkat terlontar dari bibir Kurama.

''Kemarilah, Kurama. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu.'' Ucap sipemilik suara tersebut.

''Ck. Kau menggangguku saja, Naruto.'' Omel Kurama kepada Naruto sambil keluar dari danau.

Setelah Kurama tiba didepannya, Naruto lengsung mengeluarkan unek-unek nya.

''Kurama, kau tahukan sosok siluman naga yang kita selamatkan kemarin ?'' tanya Naruto seraya mendudukkan dirinya direrumputan.

''Maksudmu siluman loli yang kau simpan kemarin ?''

Entah kenapa mendengar perkataan Kurama, Naruto adalah seorang pedofil yang menyimpan anak kecil.

''Eeee... Ya.'' Kata Naruto singkat. Ia sudah tertohok dengan perkataan Kurama barusan.

''Lalu ?'' ucap Kurama bosan. Padahal ia ingin berendam lagi, bahkan ia sudah melupakan kebiasaannya yang malas itu(tidur).

''Bagini Kurama, apa tidak masalah kita 'memelihara'nya ?'' Naruto benar-benar bingung saat ini. Ia berencana membantu Ophis untuk mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali, agar ia bisa membantunya untuk membuat perdamaian. Tapi yang ia khawatirkan ketika Ophis sudah mendapat kekuatannya kembali, ia akan melenceng dari niat awalnya.

''Itu terserahmu saja, Naruto. Lagi pula aku tidak ikut mengurusnya.'' Acuh Kurama.

''Hey ! Aku kan hanya minta pendapat.'' Protes Naruto. Tentu saja ia protes, Kurama hanya bersikap acuh menanggapi keseriusannya.

''Hah~ Baiklah, baiklah. Mungkin tidak masalah, kau hanya perlu yakin ia tidak akan melanggar niat awalnya.'' kata Kurama.

''Hah~ Terima kasih, Kurama. Aku akan berpikir positif. Lebih baik aku menemuinya untuk melihat keadaannya.'' Kata Naruto sebelum matanya berubah menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan.

''Kamui.''

Sebuah pusaran angin menghisap Naruto setelah Naruto mengucapkan sebuah jutsu.

''Hah~ Akhirnya aku bisa berendam lagi.'' Kurama kemudian menceburkan lagi dirinya kedalam danau yang terbilang indah.

.

.

Syu~t..

Sebuah pusaran angin muncul dipinggir sungai yang jernih dan luas, mengeluar sesosok pemuda pirang dengan poni yang menutupi wajah kirinya. Naruto Uzumaki, itulah nama dari pemuda tersebut.

Memandang alam dunia Kamui nya yang indah dan sejuk (Naruto sudah mengubah suasana dunia Kamui menjadi alam yang elok dipandang, jadi reader jangan heran). Naruto mencari sosok yang sudah ia niat temui.

''Ophis !'' teriak Naruto mencari cari sosok yang bernama Ophis.

''Ophis ! Keluarlah !'' teriak Naruto lagi seraya menyusuri pinggiran sungai.

Blubblub

Beberapa gelembung udara muncul diatas permukaan air sungai, serta air sungai yang bergelombang seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu.

''Si-siapa di sana ?'' tanya Naruto menatap air yang semakin bergelombang.

Brass

Keluarlah sebuah siluet hitam yang memunggunginya.

''Ophis ?'' gumam Naruto menatap tak percaya sesuatu didepannya ini.

Sosok yang dipanggil Ophis membalikkan badannya, menatap Naruto yang hanya terbengong didaratan.

''Oh, ternyata kau Naruto.'' Ucap Ophis santai seraya berjalan menuju pinggir sungai. Ia tak memperdulikan saat ini ia sedang tidak menggunakan pakaian.

''E-e-.. EEEeehhh !'' teriak Naruto histeris menyadari Ophis tidak menggunakan pakaian, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya.

''Pa-pakai pakaianmu, Ophis!'' perintah Naruto dengan tergagap seraya memunggungi Ophis yang telanjang bulat.

''Memangnya kenapa ?'' tanya Ophis memandang Naruto polos.

''Te-tentu saja untuk menutupi tubuhmu.''

Ophis yang terheran-heran hanya memasang wajah polos.

''Disini tidak ada orang lain selain kita, kenapa harus menutupi tubuhku segala.'' Tanya Ophis melangkahkan kakinya kearah Naruto.

'Apa-apaan dia ini, pada dia tidak tau hasrat lelaki?' batin Naruto sedikit merutuki si pencipta sosok Ophis.

''A-ano... Bukan masalaha ada orang atau tidak, tapi.. Uahh!'' Naruto secara spontan langsung berteriak kala Ophis sudah berdiri didepannya.

''Naruto, cepat katakan apa tujuanmu kesini?'' Ophis mendudukkan dirinya direrumputan setelah bertanya kepada Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri, ia sedang menormalkan detak jantungnya, dan akhirnya Naruto juga duduk direrumputan depan Ophis.

''Baiklah. Jadi...kedatanganku kesini...'' Naruto tak kunjung menjelaskan tujuannya, dikarenakan tubuh Ophis yang polos merusak fokus Naruto.

''Cepat katakan!'' tuding Ophis bersedekap dada, menyembunyikan kedua dadanya dibalik lengan kecilnya.

''Khkhemh...'' Naruto mencoba menormalkan dirinya dengan berdehem dengan gaya cool ala Uchiha.

''Jadi begini, kedatanganku kesini hanya ingin menanyaimu tentang kemarin itu.'' Kata Naruto.

''Yang mana?'' sedangkan Ophis masih belum paham arah pembicaraan Naruto.

''Yang kau bilang akan mendamaikan dunia setelah kau mendapatkan kekuatanmu kembali.'' Wajah Naruto seketika serius, bahkan pandangan genit pun tidak terpasang diwajahnya yang tegas+imut.

''Ohh... Yang itu ya? Memangnya kenapa?'' Ophis yang belum paham maksud Naruto, bertanya kembali.

''Tidak kenapa-napa, hanya saja aku ingin kau menepati janjimu. Aku tidak ingin setelah kau mendapatkan kekuatanmu kembali, kau malah berbuat onar dan ingin menghancurkan dunia.'' Jelas Naruto menatap mata Ophis dalam.

''Tidak. Aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku.'' Ophis menaruh kedua tangannya dibahu Naruto, mencoba memberikan keyakinan dihati Naruto.

Setelah Ophis mengatakan hal tersebut, keadaan menjadi sunyi hingga Naruto menyadari sesuatu. Yap, Ophis masih belum memakai pakaian. Dan kali ini mata Naruto memandangi kedua bukit mungil Ophis dengan ujung yang berwarna pink, semakin lama pandangan Naruto beralih menuju selangkangan Ophis, menemukan pemandangan indah disana.

'Naruto, kau semakin mesum.' Batin Naruto berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Ophis yang melihat Naruto terus memandangi selangkangannya, semakin membuka lebar kedua pahanya.

''Kau mau melihat ini?'' tanya Ophis menunjuk kearah selangkangannya. Naruto hanya dapat meneguk air liurnya kasar saat Ophis membuka kedua pahanya lebih lebar.

'Aku harus kuat. Aku harus kuat. Aku tidak akan tergoda dengan keindahan dan kemolekan tubuh Ophis.' Batin Naruto nista.

''Bagaimana kalau aku masukkan jariku?'' pertanyaan yang terdengar polos keluar dari mulut Ophis seraya memasukkan tangannya kedalam lubang surganya.

''Ahhnn~~''

''Ophis, hentikan ini. Aku sama sekali tidak tergoda dan lebih baik kau memakai pakaianmu.'' Kata Naruto menahan hasratnya setengah mati.

''Hah~ Baiklah.'' Sebuah pakaian muncul dari tubuh Ophis dan langsung menutupi hampir seluruh badannya.

''Sudah.'' Kata Ophis merentangkan tangannya.

Naruto memandang Ophis yang sudah memakai pakaian Gotcha miliknya. Walaupun ia sudah memakai pakaian, namun tetap saja pakaiannya tidak menutupi dadanya. Dadanya hanya tertutup sebuah benda seperti lakban hitam yang berbentuk menyilang, dan Naruto tatapan tidak lepas dari benda itu.

'Ayo Naruto, fokus..fokus..fokus' lagi-lagi pikiran kotor terus berputar didalam otak Naruto.

'Hah~ Mungkin aku harus membelikan baju untuk Ophis.' Batin Naruto mengingat pakaian Ophis yang kurang bahan.

Ophis menatap bingung Naruto yang melamun, tapi kemudian lamunan Naruto buyar saat Ophis bertanya kepada Naruto.

''Naruto, apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau tanyakan?''

''Ah! Tidak ada. Baiklah Ophis, aku ingin kembali kedunia manusia. Jadi...aku hanya ingin berpamitan saja.'' Naruto langsung berdiri diikuti Ophis yang juga ikut berdiri.

''Ohh... Baiklah.'' Kata Ophis dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto sebelum Naruto mengilang ditelan pusaran angin, sebelumnya Naruto telah merubah matanya menajdi MS.

.

.

Tak terasa dua hari telah berlalu. Pagi yang membosankan mengelilingi perasaan seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan menyusuri dalam sekolah.

Tap tap tap tap

Sebuah langkah kaki menggema dilorong KHS, seorang pemuda yang menyita tatapan seluruh wanita yang ia lewati.

''Hei, Naruto.'' Sebuah panggilan menyita perhatian pemuda tadi. Sedangkan sang pemuda menatap seorang pemuda berambut orange yang melambaikan tangan kearahnya, disekitar pemuda orange tadi berkumpul beberapa makhluk yang tak lain dan tak bukan merupakan peeragenya sendiri.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto berjalan menuju kearah suara tadi berasal, ikut berkumpul kepada rombongan tadi.

''Yo, Ichigo,minna.'' Sapa Naruto membalas sapaan teman orangenya dan menyapa teman-teman lainnya.

''Kau sedikit lambat dari biasanya, kemana saja kau ?'' Shikamaru yang terkenal jarang bicara, kini menanyakan satu hal kepada Naruto.

''Tidak kemana-mana, hanya berkencan dengan ramen-chan.'' Ucap Naruto seraya memasukkan kedua tanganya kedalam saku.

''Ohh...'' sedangkan yang lain hanya mengatakan satu kata, 'Ohh'.

''Baiklah, sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai, lebih baik kita menuju ke kelas.'' Naruto melangkahkan kaki mendahului peeragenya yang masih menatap Naruto. Ah! Dan jangan lupakan sosok loli berambut putih disamping Rukia berada, namanya Koneko Tojou.

''Apa lagi yang kita tunggu? Ayo ikuti Naruto.'' Koneko melangkahkan kakinya diikuti yang lain, menyusul Naruto yang sedikit jauh didepan mereka.

.

.

Semilir angin menerpa rambut pemuda pirang dengan poni yang menutupi setengah wajahnya, duduk disebuah bangku putih kesukaannya. Menikmati kesejukan angin yang berhembus perlahan, menggerakkan helai rambutnya kesana kesini.

''Hah~ Kurama, apa kita bisa mendamaikan dunia ini?'' sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari soskk pemuda kepada sosok rubah ekor sembilan yang berada didalam tubuhnya.

''Jika kau yakin pada dirimu sendiri, aku percaya kita bisa, Naruto.'' Ucap Kurama singkat.

''Yah... Kau benar. Tapi...aku merasa perjalanan ini akan sedikit sulit. Kau tau Kurama?...''

Kurama mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto selanjutnya. Sepertinya partner pirangnya sudah mulai sedikit pintar.

''... Saat ini aku sedang lapar.'' Pernyataan Naruto barusan sukses membuat Kurama swatdrop tingkat tinggi. Sepertinya partnernya masih saja seperti dulu... Bodoh.

''Hahaha... Aku hanya bercanda. Aku yakin kau sedang memaki ku saat ini. Kau tau, Kurama? Semenjak aku tinggal disini...aku mulai memikirkan apa yang terjadi didunia Shinobi sana? Apa yang mereka lakukan disana? Apa disana sudah damai? Hal itulah yang selama ini terbayang dipikiran ku.'' Naruto bersandar disandaran bangku yang memang terbuat khusus untuknya, tapi sekarang bukan untuknya saja, tapi juga ada Koneko yang menempati bangku itu disaat sedang waktu kosong.

''Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi Naruto. Bukankah Shikamaru, Gaara dan Fuu telah mengatakan didunia Shinobi baik-baik saja kan? Dan dunia Shinobi telah damai. Jadi kau harus lepas semua pikiranmu tentang dunia Shinobi dan fokuslah untuk mendamaikan dunia ini. Dunia DxD, Dragon of Dragon.'' Kata Kurama melalui pikiran Naruto.

''DxD?'' Naruto yang belum mengerti hanya mengangkat wajahnya bingung.

''Ck. Walau kujelaskan pun kau tidak aakan mengerti.'' Kurama hanya mengatakan hal itu dengan nada bosan.

''Hey, gaki, ada tamu.'' Kata Kurama merasakan beberapa Akuma dan seekor Yokai menuju keatap sekolah.

''Aku tau itu.'' Naruto hanya memandang langit biru saat menjawab perkataan Kurama.

Tak butuh sepuluh detik, pintu atap terbuka, menampakkan tujuh makhluk supernatural yang berjalan menuju Naruto yang tengah asik menatap langit.

''Ternyata kau disini Naruto. Padahal kami sudah mencarimu kemana-mana. Untung saja ada Koneko yang memberi tau kami tempat kesukaanmu.'' Megumin yang pertama kali membuka pambicaraan, menyita tatapan Naruto dari langit biru, ditambah beberapa awan tipis yang membuat langit bertambah indah.

''Heh... Yah, begitulah.'' Balas Naruto singkat sebelum kembali memandang awan.

Mereka duduk dibangku atap,dengan Koneko yang duduk disamping Naruto, menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu pemuda itu.

''Naruto, apa kita bisa mendamaikan dunia ini?'' sebuah pertanyaab singkat keluar dari bibir Gaara.

''Jika kau percaya pada dirimu sendiri, aku yakin kita bisa, Gaara.'' Ucap Naruto mengulang perkataan Kurama. Sedangkan Kurama yang berada didalam tubuh Naruto hanya mendecih.

''Dasar peniru.'' Ucap Kurama.

''Yah... Kau benar. Tapi...aku merasa perjalanan perjalanan ini akan sedikit sulit.'' Perkataan Gaara sukses membuat Naruto diam seribu bahasa.

''Sulit atau tidak...itu tergantung kita menjalaninya.'' Setelah Rukia mengatakan itu, keadaan menjadi sunyi, mereka larut dalam pikirang masing-masing, kecuali Koneko yang tertidur dibahu Naruto.

''Kedamaian...'' perkataan Naruto yang tiba-tiba menarik pandangan yang lain kearah Naruto, kecuali Koneko.

''...sebuah kata yang biasa, tetapi mengandung makna yang luar biasa.''

''Aku belum pernah merasakan kedamaian.''

''Seperti apa rasanya?''

''Apakah menyenangkan?''

''Apa rasanya bahagia seperti kau diberi permen saat kau masih kecil?''

''Aku yakin, pasti lebih dari itu semua.''

Yang lain hanya diam mendengarkan. Menjadi penyimak yang budiman.

''Apa ini semua memang takdirku? Apa aku bisa merubah takdirku?'' setetes liquid mengalir disudut mata kiri Naruto, mencerminkan betapa berat hidupnya.

''Naruto. Kau pernah berkata kepada Neji, bahwa takdir bisa diubah.'' Perkataan Shikamaru langsung meresap dikepala Naruto.

''Kau benar... Takdir bisa dirubah, tergantung cara kita merubahnya.'' Seulas senyum tercetak diwajah tampan Naruto.

Tak terasa waktu begitu cepat. Suara bel menandakan waktu istirahat telah usai. Memaksa seluruh siswa masuk kekelas masing-masing.

''Baiklah, minna. Lebih baik kita kembali kekelas sebelum Kaichou muka tembok menegur kita.'' Sebuah candaan keluar dari bi ir Fuu guna untuk mencairka suasana yang sempat mendingin.

''Hahahaha... Dasar kau ini.'' Ichigo hanya dapat tertawa mendengar ejekan yang tertuju kepada Sona. Untung lah Sona tidak ada disini, jika ada...habisalah Fuu.

''Ayo kita kembali kekelas. Kau juga Naruto.''

''Ya, baiklah. Kalian duluan saja, aku ingin membangunkan kucing ini dulu.'' Kata Naruto menunjuk Koneko yang tertidur dibahunya, dengan kedua tangannya yang melingkar dilengan Naruto.

''Terserahmu saja lah, kami akan kembali ke kelas.'' Kata Megumin sebelum berlaru meninggalkan Naruto dan Koneko, diikuti yang lain.

''Koneko. Koneko. Hei, bangun.'' Naruto menggoyangkan tubuh Koneko pelan, mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran kucing kecilnya.

''Ngghh~...'' bukannya segera bangun, Koneko justru mengeratkan rangkulannya dilengan Naruto.

''Koneko, ayo bangun. Bel sudah berbunyi dari tadi.'' Tak ingin menyerah Naruto menyubiit hidung Koneko.

Sedangkan Naruto yang susah bernafas, menggelengkan kepala sebelum membuka matanya.

''Nggh... Kau menganggu tidur ku saja, Naru-kun.'' Gerutu Koneko seraya menegakkan tubuhnya.

''Dasar kau ini. Bel sudah berbunyi, dan kau ingin tidur kembali ?'' pertanyaan Naruto hanya dijawab anggukan singkat oleh Koneko.

''Hah~ Ayo kembali ke kelas masing-masing, dari pada kita terkena masalah dengan Kaichou.'' Naruto hendak berdiri dari duduknya, tapi tangan Koneko menariknya memaks untuk duduk kembali.

''Humm... Aku masih ingin bersamamu.'' Kata Koneko manja, dan lagi-lagi tangan Koneko merangkul lengan Naruto.

''Koneko, nanti jika Kaichou datang dan menegur kita bagaimana ? Aku malas selalu diceramahi.''

''Aku tidak perduli, aku masih ngantuk.'' Koneko menyandarkan kepalanya lagi dibahu Naruto, memejamkan mata mencoba tidur kembali.

''Jika kau ngantuk, lebih baik kau pergi ke UKS. Kau bisa tidur sepuasnya disana.'' Perkataan Naruto berhasil membuat Koneko menegakkan kepalanya.

''Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran dari tadi ya ?'' pertanyaan Koneko hanya dibalas hendikan bahu oleh Naruto.

''Naru-kun, bisa kau antarkan aku ?''

Naruto hanya mengangguk setuju. Lebih baik mengantar Koneko ke UKS daripada terkena ceramah dari sang Kaichou.

Naruto dan Koneko berjalan menuju pintu yang mennghubungkan lantai bawah dengan atap. Tapi ketika hendak meraih kenop, pintu atap terbuka, menampakkan sesosok gadis pendek dengan kacamata yang bertengger manis diatas hidungnya.

''Kalian. Kenapa kalian belum kembali ke kelas?'' tanya sosok tadi yang ternyata Kaichou KHS.

''Koneko ingin pergi keUKS, dan kami berniat kesana..'' Kata Naruto sambil menatap Sona.

Sona menatap wajah Koneko, dan ia hanya menemukan wajah yang terlihat polos.

''Baiklah, nanti aku akan bilang kepada Sensei yang mengajar dikelas Tojou-san. Dan aku...''

''Sensei kelas Naru-kun juga.'' Kata Koneko memotong ucapan Sona.

Sona menatap Koneko sekali lagi, tapi kali ini dengan perasaan bingung.

''Maksudnya agar Naru-kun bisa menemaniku disana.'' Terang Koneko.

Sona mengangguk mengerti dengan perkataan Koneko.

''Baiklah, nanti akan aku bilang juga kepada Sensei yang mengajar dikelas Uzumaki-kun.''

''Baiklah Kaichou, kami minta izin untuk pergi.'' ucapan Naruto hanya dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Sona, menandakan ia boleh pergi.

Setelah diperbolehkan pergi, Naruto dan Koneko melangkahkan kaki menuju lantai bawah, meninggalkan Sona yang menatap punggung Naruto.

'Aku tidak percaya Naruto-kun masih hidup. Tapi bagaimana bisa?'' batin Sona. Sudah selama ini ia menyimpan pertanyaan itu dikepalanya. Sepertinya Rias belum mengatakan tentang Naruto.

.

.

Suhu dingin malam hari menusuk tulang seorang pemuda pirang yang sedang membawa beberapa kantong plastik. Berjalan dengan menghiraukan cuaca yang semakin dingin, seorang pemuda yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki terus melangkahkan kaki menerobos dinginnya angin. Bahkan jaket orange yang ia kenakan tak cukup untuk mengurangi suhu udara saat ini.

''Huuufftt... Dinginnya..'' komentarnya entah kepada siapa.

Disisi lain, seorang pemuda berambut coklat sedang berjalan dari sebuah gang jalan. Dilihat daru ciri-cirinya sudah diketahui ia bernama Issei Hyodou. Pandangan Issei tanpa sengaja melihat Naruto yang melewati dirinya. Issei segera menyusul Naruto, sebelum berteriak kepadanya.

''Hei, kau !''

Naruto yang merasa dirinya dipanggil, menolehkan kepalanya jebelakang, menemukan Issei yang sedang berdiri tegap.

''Yo, Issei.'' Sapa Naruto .

''Jangan sok ramah, kau !'' kata Issei. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi tidak suka.

Naruto hanya menghendikkan bahunya acuh.

''Keparat ! Kau ingin berkelahi, hah !? Jika itu mau mu, akan kukabulkan. Ddraig !''

Balance Breaker

Sinar merah menyelimuti tubuh Issei sebelum menghilang dan dengan seketika armor mekanik warna merah membungkus badan Issei, dengan bentuk seperti seekor naga.

Melihat Issei telah berubah bentuk, Naruto sudah mengetahui bahkan disini akan ada sebuah pertarungan dadakan. Menurunkan barang belanjaannya, kemudian membuat segel Kekkai agar aura mereka yang keluar tidak menyebar.

''Issei, aku tidak tau apa yang kau inginkan. Jika kau ingin bertarung, aku tidak bisa melayanimu saat ini.'' Ucap Naruto menatap Issei malas.

''Jangan banyak alsan, kau ! Bilang saja kalau kau takut ! Dasar pengecut !'' kata Iseei dibalik armor merahnya.

'Naruto, aku bosan mendengar ocehan bocah mesum itu.' Ucap sebuah suara yang terdengar difikiran Naruto.

'Baiklah, Kurama. Kali ini aku akan menanggapinya.' balas Naruto.

''Hoii ! Jangan diam saja kau, keparat !''

''Issei, jika kau hanya berniat memaki ku, lalu buat apa kau melapisi tubuhmu dengan armor?'' tanya Naruto, tapi di telinga Issei seperti sebuah hinaan.

''Gghh ! Brengsek ! Aku akan membunuhmu ! Dragon shot !''

'Hah~ Sinar itu lagi.' batin Naruto bosan menatap sebuah laser mengarah kepadanya. Tapi dengan segap, Naruto melompat kebelakang menghindari ledakan yang timbul dari kekuatan Issei.

Bumm

'Untung saja aku sudah memasang kekkai, jika tidak bis gawat.' Batin Naruto setelah melompat kebelakang.

''Naruto, cepat lawan, kau hanya diam saja dari tadi.'' Ucap Kurama yang hanya dibalas senyum miring dari Naruto.

'Yah..baiklah. Aku juga bosan saat ini.' balas Naruto melewati pikiran.

''Heh ! Apa segitu saja kemampuanmu, Issei ?'' tanya Naruto mencoba memanas-manasi Issei.

''Awas kau dasar pecundang !'' Issei menyiapkan kuda-kuda, kemudian dimulut armor naga yang Issei kenakan, berkumpul sebuah energi yang berwarna merah. Namun kali ini sllebih besar dari sebelumnya, kemudian menembakkan sinar tadi kearah Naruto.

Wushh

'Cih ! Jurus itu lagi. Apa ero-gaki itu tidak punya kekuatan lain ? Selalu saja itu.' batin Kurama menatap sebuah layar seperti televisi diatas.

Naruto merentangkan tangan kedepan, kemudian sesuatu seperti sebuahbtangan raksasa berwarna kuning keemasan muncul ditangan Naruto dan menangkis serangan Issei.

''Jika kau hanya terus menggubakan kekuatan itu, kau akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri.'' Ucap Naruto setelah menurunkan tangannya.

''Aku tidak perduli ! Yang aku mau... KAU MATIII !'' Issei berlari dengan kencang kearah Naruto yang ada didepannya, sebuahbtinju ia layangkan kewajah Naruto.

''RASAKAN !''

Blamm

Ledakan kecil tercipta ditempat Naruto dan Issei berada, asap tipis mengelilingi nereka.

Secara perlahan kabut asap debu tadi menghilang, menampakkan Naruto yang tubuhnya telah terlapisi cahaya kuning, menangkap tangan Issei yang berlapis armor.

Issei hanya menatap terkejut tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Naruto.

''Itu saja...? Dasar. Dengan kekuatan seperti ini kau ingin membunuhku ? Jangan mimpi Issei.'' Naruto mempusatkan cakra ditangan kirinya, kemudian meninju perut Issei dengan keras hingga...

Pyarr

''Khugh !''

Armor Issei hancur berkeping-keping, bahkan tidak ada sisa yang melekat dibadannya. Darah segar keluar dari mulut Issei.

''Khuk..khuk.!''

Issei hanya dapat terbatuk seraya berlutut didepan Naruto.

''Issei...'' panggil Naruto seraya menatap Issei yang terbatuk.

Issei menatap Naruto, menatap mata biru yang menyala di gelapnya malam.

''Keangkuhan bukan segalanya, keegoisan belum tentu bisa kau dapatkan semua, kemarahan bukan solusi dari seluruhnya. Hilangkan semua keburukanmu, maka kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Kau ingin membunuh ku ? Bukan. Keinginanmu bukan itu. Keinginanmu hanya ingin menjadi King Harem... Lalu, apa untungnya bagimu setelah kau berhasil menghabisiku ?''

Issei hanya dapat terdiam menunduk mendengar perkataan Naruto.

''Kau tidakan akan mendapatkan keuntungan lebih. Ingat itu.'' Naruto menghilang disertai sebuah kilatan kuning, meninggalkan Issei yang tertunduk dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan darah.

'Keinginan... Apa keinginanku ?...' batin Issei mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kilatan kuning muncul didepan Issei, membuat Issei sedikit terkejut.

SING

Issei menatap sosok yang baru saja muncul didepannya, memiliki rambut kuning dengan poni yang menutupi setengah wajah kirinya. Dan orang tersebut adalah Naruto Uzumaki.

''Ano... Belanjaanku ketinggalan.'' Kata Naruto seraya mengambil barang yang sempat ia tinggal tadi, kemudian menghilangang kembali.

'Benar... Aku angkuh. Aku egois. Aku Pemarah. Aku buruk. Aku... Aku... Aku lebih buruk daripada Akuma.'

.

.

 **T.B.C**

 **Balas review bersama chara NaruDxD**

Ditempat yang sama a.k.a ruang rapat, berkumpul berbagai fraksi yang duduk dengan rapi. Didepan mereka duduk, terdapat sesosok pemuda berumur 17 thn duduk dengan wajah seperti belum disetrika alias kusut. Yah, kalian taulah ulah siapa. Yap, Kunou dan Koneko.

''Ohayou, minna-san.'' kata sang pemuda bernama Lio.

''Ohayou, Lio/-kun/san/nii.'' jawab mereka serempak.

''Baiklah, hari ini kita akan melakukan rapat seperti kemarin, dan juga balas review.''

''Ano.. Lio-kun, aku ingin tanya. Apa Lio-kun akan mendatangkan lagi karakter dari luar ?'' tanya Tenshin cantik bernama Gabriel.

''Mungkin tidak, Gabriel-chan. Dilihat dari segi karakter disini saja sudah terlalu banyak, apalagi karakter dari luar.'' kata Lio menjelaskan, sedangkan Gabriel hanya menganggukkan kepala.

''Tapi bukankah jika mengambil karakter dari luar juga seru, apalagi jika karakternya perempuan beroppai besar, seperti Tsunade-cha...''

'' **Rasengan**.''

Sebelum Issei menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah putaran angin mengenai perut Issei. Issei terpental hingga membentur tembok ruangan.

''Ugh ! Apa yang kau lakukan hah !?'' teriak Issei setelah bangun.

''Itu salahmu, kenapa kau membawa-bawa nama Tsunade Obaa-chan ?'' tanya Naruto.

''Ghh ! Awas kau.'' geram Issei sebelum muncul sarung mekanik muncul ditangan kirinya.

Disisi Naruto, matanya berubah menjadi mata katak(Sannin Mode).

'' **Balance Breaker**.'' dengan cepat, tubuh Issei dibungkus oleh pakaian mekanik yang menyerupai naga.

'' **Kagebunshin no Jutsu**.'' muncul dua klon Naruto disampingnya berdiri.

Para peserta sedikit menjauh dari tempat pertempuran dadakan.

Tangan kedua bunshin Naruto membuat sebuah putaran ditangan kanan Naruto, sedangkan Issei mengambil sebuah kuda-kuda. Naruto dan Issei meluncurkan kekuatan masing-masing.

'' **Rasengan Suriken**.''

'' **Dragonshoot**.''

''Gawat. **Raiton : Inabikari**.'' sesosok manusia bergerak dengan cepat melebihi sang Raikage menuju ketengah-tengah Issei dan Naruto berada.

'' **Kekkai no Shishi**.''

 **Bumm**

Sebuah ledakan terjadi diruangan tersebut, menyebabkan beberapa barang berantakan. Tak berapa lama, asap pun menghilang, menampakkan kepala singa besar transparan berwarna kuning kehitaman. Didalamnya berdiri sosok berambut hitam panjang hingga kedepan lehernya dan menutupi dadanya, bagaikan rambut singa. Dikepalanya terdapat sepasang telinga singa serta sebelas ekor singa yang melambai dengan berantakan. Matanya berwarna kuning keemasan, serta gigi taring yang sedikit keluar dari mulut.

''Naruto, Issei, hentikan tindakan kalian. Itu membahayakan yang lain.'' kata sosok tersebut dengan suara beratnya,

''Ha-ha'i, Lio-san.'' jawab Naruto dan Issei bersamaan.

Kemudian sosok yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Lio, kembali kewujud semulanya.

''Hah~ Baiklah, bereskan semua ini, setelah itu kita lanjutkan rapat.'' kata Lio.

''Ha'i.'' jawab mereka semua serempak, termasuk Naruto dan Issei.

.

.

Setelah pertempuran dadakan tadi, keadaan sudah kembali sempurna.

''Baiklah, kita lanjutan rapat yang sempat tertunda tadi. Baiklah, kita lihat pada review yang terpampang disini.'' kata Lio menatap layar lebar yang ada dibelakangnya.

''Ophis, tolong bacakan.''

 _''Ophis kan ketidakbatasan... Kenapa hilang yah? ''_ kata Ophis membaca review didepannya.

''Hey ! Apa-apaan itu ? Aku menghilang ? Jangan bercanda.'' kata Ophis berdiri dari duduknya.

''Sabarlah Ophis, atau kau tidak akan mendapatkan jatahmu.'' anjam Lio.

''Cih.''

''Hah~ Baiklah KingBochum-san, biar saya yang akan menjelaskannya lebih detail. Sebenarnya Ophis sang Ouroboros Dragon tidak menghilang, setelah dikasih racun Samael kekuatan Ophis menghilang dan hanya menyisakan sedikit saja. Ophis merupakan jelmaan dari sang Ouroboros Dragon, yang dapat memanipulasi bentuk dan ukuran tbuhnya sesuai yang ia inginkan tanpa memandang usia, ras, golongan, atau jenis kelamin. Tidak diketahui Ophis berjenis kelamin jantan atau betina, namun saat ini Ophis menjelma sebagai gadis loli. Ingat, Ophis bukan menghilang, melainkan sedang menjelma menjadi gadis loli. Pada cerita aslinya, Ophis tinggal dirumah Issei sebagai maskot dirumah Issei dan Ophis bekerja dirumah Issei. Baiklah, sekian dari saya. Maaf jika ada kekurangan atau salah informasi.'' kata Lio menjelaskan panjang lebar.

''Baiklah, minna... Are ?'' saat memandang kearah yang lainnya, Lio sweatdrop dibuatnya

''Zzzzzz.''

Yah, mereka semua tertidur.

''BANGUN WOYY !'' teriak Lio membahana.

''Ah ? Apa ? Promo kolor ?'' kata Michael bangun dari tidurnya.

''Ayo, kita lanjutkan rapatnya.'' kata Lio.

''Perhatikan pada review ini. Kiba, tolong kau bacakan.'' kata Lio mendapat anggukan dari Kiba.

''Baiklah. Dari Uzunami1, isinya ' _'Hn, yang kurang dari cerita ini. Menurut pandanganku masalah itu ada di alurnya yang berantakan. Bukan masalah kecepentan atau apa, tapi seperti terlalu dipaksakan! dan itu membuat fanfic ini kurang menarik. Contohnya saja pertemuan Naruto sama Ophis di chapter ini! Gak ada Kesannya, masa mereka bisa langsung bertemu tanpa ada kejelasan kenapa Ophis bisa ada disana. Setidaknya di chapter kemarin Author-san harus selipin sedikit scane/percakapan tentang yang terjadi pada Ophis sebelum bertemu dengan Naruto di chapter ini._

 _Dan juga untuk masalah penulisan, menurutku sudah mulai [sedikit] meningkat/lebih baik meskipun Typonya itu dalam pandanganku termasuk dalam kategory absolute bahkan semi OP! tapi, ya sudahlah. Semoga kesalahanmu itu bisa kau perbaiki di chapter selanjutnya. #Uzunami1 Jejak''._..'' kata Kiba membacakan review yang ada dilayar lebar.

''Yosh ! Inilah yang membuatku bersemangat, kritik tanpa ada kalimat yang kotor.'' kata Lio sumringah.

''Ghm..ghm.. Baiklah. Pertama masalah alur ya ? Hmm... Sebenarnya dari chapter lalu Lio udah nyadar bahwa jalan ceritanya bakalan berantakan, jadi sekali lagi maaf, dan mudah-mudahan dichap ini bisa menutupi kesalahan kemarin. Dan kedua alur yang terlalu dipaksakan. Ok, kalau masalah ini Lio tidak ada niat untuk memaksakannya, mungkin karena Lio kurang detail maka jadilah seperti ini, hehe. Dan untuk awal kenapa Ophis bisa bertemu dengan Naruto... Hmm.. Lio lupa untuk menambahkan scane sebelum Naruto dan Ophis bertemu. Sebagai gantinya akan Lio buat Flashback. Dan yang ketiga masalah tulisan atau typo. Hehehe, memang jika menyangkut masalah typo itu tidak akan luput dari penulisan yang sudah Lio posting. Coba cek dari chap 1 sampai chap seterusnya, pasti ada typo. Sekian penjelasan Lio, terima kasih Uzunami1.'' kata Lio menunduk hormat.

''Eh ? Tunggu dulu. Uzunami1, sepertinya aku kenal dia siapa. Kalau tidak salah... Angga permana ya. Mungkin.''

''Baiklah, kemudian review berikutnya.'' kata Lio mengeser layar smartphone-nya yang menyebabkan layar dibelakangnya juga bergerak.

''Eh !?'' setelah membaca review berikutnya, Lio membeku ditempat.

''A-ano... Kenapa Lio-san ?'' tanya Sirzech khawatir.

Kemudian Lio berdiri dan berjalan dengan lesu kearah pojok ruangan. Setelah sampai, Lio menjongkokkan tubuhnya dan menggores-nggores lantai pelan sambil menggumam...

''Aku bukan lolicon...aku bukan lolicon..aku bukan lolicon...''

Seluruh peserta rapat yang ada diruangan tersebut sweatdrop dibuatnya.

.

''Baiklah, kita lanjutkan.'' kata Lio dengan suara lesu.

''Review kali ini akan dibacakan oleh Naruto. Naruto, tolong kau bacakan.'' kata Lio mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

''Review dari Guest, yang berisi '' _Maksa banget alurnya ketemu sama ophis wkwk, dan lagi? Hell Kokabiel bisa dapet racun samael dari mana huh? Sedangkan Samael sendiri ada di tangan si Hades wkwk, Ophis serasa jadi karakter tolol disini, sama tipuan ampas kaya racun gitu aja kena wkwk, pahami LN dulu jangan asal gini aja, Fict si fict cuma yang fans sama DxD kan kesel liatnya. Maen asal jebret bae, lu pikir Ophis powernya cuma kaya sampah doank gitu? Hell, orang ga pernah baca LN Dxd dan cuma ngikutin gitu aja ya kaya gini ni. Dan lagi hahaha Kokabiel keliatan OP banget sampe geli gua ngeliatnya, Issei di bashingin, Rias juga wkwkw aduh ngakak gua.''...''_ kata Naruto membacakan review.

''Apa maksudnya itu !? Aku karakter tolol ? Power sampah ? Hah ? Itu tidak bisa diterima.'' protes Ophis dengan wajah memerah.

''Tenanglah Ophis, jangan mudah emosi.'' ucap Lio mencoba menenangkan.

''Tenang apanya. Dia dengan berani menghinaku, terus menghina kekuatanku. Apa itu bisa dimaafkan ?'' kata Ophis.

''Dia tidak bermaksud untuk menghinamu atau mencoreng nama baikmu. Review itu tertuju padaku, bukan untukmu.'' kata Lio berhasil menenangkan Ophis.

''Jika itu tertuju pada Lio-nii, berarti makhluk itu menghina Lio-nii, ya ?'' tanya Kunou.

''Bu-bukan seperti itu Kunou-chan, menghina dengan memberi tau itu berbeda.'' kata Lio bersedekap dada.

''Ya, ya, ya, selalu saja seperti itu. Kau harus bisa membedakan yang mana pemberithuan dan yang mana flame. Kau terlalu baik Nii-chan.'' cibir Kunou.

''Sudahlah Kunou-chan, lebih baik kujawab dulu pertanyaan ini agar rapat cepat selesai.'' kata Naruto sebelum menghela nafas.

''Hah~ Baiklah, akan kujawab semampuku dan apa adanya. Ok, alur dipaksakan itu bukanlah niatku. Aku hanya menyingkat jalan ceritanya agar tidak terlalu banyak chapter. Mungkin ini tidak akan bisa diterima oleh para reader dan senpai sekalian, jadi harap maklumi saja. Bukan berarti saya tidak ada niat untuk membuat ini fic, tapi saya sangat ingin.''

''Seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya, saya tidak bermaksud untuk memaksakan alurnya, tapi hanya ingin menyingkat cerita. Masalah alur, saya memang sengaja tidak membuat jalan cerita sama seperti dicannon, dan mungkin hanya beberapa saja. Para reader menganggap fic ini alurnya memaksa karena mereka berpatokan kepada cerita aslinya. Contohnya pada penokohan, sebagian dari mereka berpikiran seperti ini 'Issei kan orangnya baik, kenapa bisa jadi sombong ?'. Ingat sekali lagi, tidak semua alur, penokohan/watak, dan karakter memiliki kesamaan seperti cerita aslinya. Seperti Issei, yang seharunya baik, malah menjadi iblis yang sombong. Rias, yang aslinya baik dan suka menolong, disini Rias menjadi bringas dan egois. Koneko yang tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang mesum, disini dia sendiri yang sedikit mesum. Coba kalau mereka (reader) membaca sambil merenung 'jika Ophis sudah diracuni oleh racun samael, berarti Samael sudah tidak bersama Hades'.''

''Ok lah, saya menyadari kesalahan saya. Maaf bagi penyuka anime High School DxD kalau alurnya tidak sama seperti yang kalian tonton.

''Warning ! Dilarang ngeflame di fic saya. Hey, ayolah. Ane udah bosan dengan flame yang banyak terpampang di kolom review. Yah.. Walaupun cuma bilang ''fic anda bagus'' itu aja udah seneng, walau ngereview cuma setengah hati. Hahay.''

''Hmm.. Boleh-boleh saja kalau kalian mau nge-flame fic saya, tapi jangan di sini, mending d wa aja ne. 0822 4844 6764. Silahkan..hm. Bagi yang minat nyata sesuatu seperti kapan update nya, siapa aja pairnya, dan lainnya, biar cepat terjawab. Yah walau pun saya tidak On setiap hari.''

''Bukannya saya melarang ngeflame di sini, boleh-boleh saja sih, hanya saja...ee..ya gitu deh pokoknya. Ok, lupakan.''

''Dan sepertinya di chapter ini yang paling banyak flame, coba saja lihat kedepannya. Kenapa saya bilang begitu ? Itu di karenakan saya membuat fic lemon, padahal alurnya belum terlalu jelas. Sekali lagi maaf minna.''

''Baiklah, review selanjutnya. Review ini dari akrom azjh. Shikamaru, tolong bacakan.'' kata Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar handphone.

Krikkrik krikkrik

''Zzzz''

Dong

Entah saking malasnya atau ngantuknya, Shikamaru tertidur dan seluruh peserta sweatdrop masal dibuat.

''BANGUN, SHIKA !'' teriak Naruto yang selesai dari sweatdropnya.

''Ha ? Apa ? es doger ?'' kata Shikamaru celingak celinguk cari abang doger.

''Kenapa jadi es doger !? Baca tuh review !'' emosi Naruto nunjuk layar kebar.

''Ohh. Dari Uciha, isinya '' _Mueheheh lemon~~ mueheheh #abaikan.''_

'' _Thor bisa update kilat gak ? And next.''_

'' _Owe dukung fic ini_.''...'' Kata Shikamaru sebelum ingin tidur kembali, tapi sayangnya Naruto terlebih dahulu nabok kepala tuh nanas.

''Kau membaca review yang salah tau !'' kata Naruto.

''Hah~ Shikamaru, lebih baik kau tidur saja.'' kata Lio, dan Shikamaru pun langsung tidur dengan nyenyak.

''Baiklah. Terimakasih Uciha-san, anda telah mendukung fic saya. Dan sepertinya anda Lemon Lovers ya...hehe terlihat sekali oleh mata batin saya. Hehe..bercanda.''

''Sekali lagi terima kasih, dan jangan bosan untuk menunggu fic saya.''

''Kalau up kilat...sepertinya tidak bisa, karena saya sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Walau saya masih sekolah, tapi saya juga bekerja. Yah~ sebagai pelayan dan belajar jadi koki restoran tidak masalah, asal ada kegiatan. Soalnya kalau di rumah aku selalu bosan, seperti tidak mempunyai masa depan. Jadi maaf tidak bisa up cepat. Sekali lagi terima kasih.'' ucap Lio mengakhiri pemberitahuannya

''Gaara.'' panggil Lio.

Gaara yang tau maksud Lio membacakan review.

''Dari akrom azjh, isinya..'' _Next thor._ ''

'' _Perasaan peerage Naruto jarang banget ngomong...tolong di perbaiki_.''...'' kata Gaara.

''Terima kasih akrom azjh telah memberi kritikan. Ternyata anda sangat teliti ya. Peerage Naruto jarang bicara dikarenakan...ee..karena.. Ane bingung mau bikin percakapan seperti apa. Mungkin peerage Naruto akan banyak bicara waktu menyusun rencana mengalahkan Kokabiel.''

''Ok, next review..''

''Ini dari Fahzi Luchifer. Saudaranya Vali Lucifer mungkin ya, haha. Dan isi review-nya..'' _Apa gak masalah...soal harem dan pair kedepannya dibeberkan_ ?''

''Tidak masalah. Itupun agar para reader mengerti bahwa di fic ini haremnya bukan cuma loli doang. Saya bosan selalu diberi perranyaan 'kok isinya loli semua?'. Aku juga mau kasih tau buat para reader, dific ini saya lebih menampakkan loli terlebih dahulu, setelah itu baru yang bukan loli. Sekian dari saya.'' kata Lio menatap kamera yang ada disampingnya(kameraman-nya si Drago a.k.a temen Lio).

''Baiklah, minna, kita akhiri saja acara ''Balas review bersama chara NaruDxD'' kali ini. Kita lanjutkan lain kali. Saya Hashaka Lio pamit undur diri.''

Dan setelah pesan-pesan tersebut, ruangan telah kosong dengan tiba-tiba.


	15. Sosok tidak dikenal

Chapter 15

 **Disclaimer :**

 **-Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-High School DxD : Iciei Ishibumi**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : typo,abal,gaje,lime,lemon**

 **Summary :** Naruto Uzumaki, pahlawan Konoha yang hampir mengalahkan Kaguya. Tapi ia harus menggorbankan dirinya dan terjebak didimensi lain untuk selama-lamanya. Dengan kekuatannya yang tidak sengaja tersegel, bagaimana cara Naruto mendamaikan dimensi barunya bersama teman iblisnya ?

.

.

Duduk bersila di dalam derasnya air terjun, sesosok pemuda dengan tenang menukmati tubuhnya terguyur air yang dingin.

"Huff~" hembusan napas berat keluar dari mulut pemuda tadi dengan kedua matanya yang terbuka, menampakkan blue saffire yang menenangkan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Naruto-kun!" Dari kejauhan, terlihat sosok yang memiliki tubuh pendek tengah berteruak ke arah pemuda tadi.

Sedangkan yang merasa namanya terpanggil segera membuka matanya sedikit agar beberapa bulir air tidak masuk ke matanya. Tak butuh lima detik, pemuda yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan berjalan dengan santai di atas air.

"Yo, Koneko-chan," sapa Naruto setelah sampai di pinggir sungai tempat dirinya melatih Koneko dulu. "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan heran saat Koneko memanggilnya tadi.

"Tidak, hanya ingin memberitahumu makanan sudah siap!" seru Koneko dengan wajahnya yang bahagia.

"Ah! Begitu. Baiklah, aku juga mulai lapar," kata Naruto dengan tangan nengelus perutnya yang tidak terhalang pakaian atas.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan Naruto-kun. Fuu-chan dan Rukia-chan juga sudah menunggu di sana."

Naruto mengangguk mendengar tuturan Koneko. Kemudian mereka pergi ke arah tujuan mereka yang mana Ichigo dan kawan-kawan sudah menyiapkan makanan.

Sebenarnya mereka pergi ke hutan ini hanya untuk pergi berpiknik dan menghilangkan rasa bosan di rumah. Apa lagi di TV tidak ada acara yang menaruk untuk ditonton.

Tak butuh waktu kama, akhirnya Naruto dan Koneko sampai di sebuah tempat yang terdapat empat buah tenda dan sebuah alas besar untuk mereka duduk dan sebagai tempat makan.

"Kau dari mana saja, Naruto?" Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan wajah tampan+cantiknya bertanya kepada Naruto yang baru datang.

"Ahahaha... Maaf, Kiba. Tadi aku sedikit menyerap energi Senjutsu." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil memamerkan senyum lima jari andalannya

"Yahh... Baiklah. Karena semua sudah berkumpul, mari kita menyantap hidangannya!" seru Ichigo yang langsung menyomot daging panggang yang ada di depannya.

"Ayoo!" Fuu juga ikut memakan makanan yang ada di dekatnya. "Hmm! Oishi!" kagum Fuu dengan mata berbinar. Kemudian Fuu menatap Rukia dan berkata, "Rukia-chan, masakanmu benar-benar enak!"

"Ahaha... Arigatou, Fuu-chan," kata Rukia dengan wajah senang karena masakannya tidak mengecewakan.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau cepat sebelum makannya habis dimakan oleh mereka," kata Ichigo dengan sedikit candaan di dalam katanya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat interaksi para peeragenya, kemudian ia masuk ke dalam salah satu tenda untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang basah. Tak berselang lama, Naruto telah kembali dengan pakaian santainya.

"Yosh! Mari makan, ttebayou!" seru Naruto setelah duduk di samping Koneko yang tengah memakan daging panggang yang Ichigo dan Shikamaru panggang.

"Emck.., emck.., slurp~.., hmm... Oishi.. Emck," Sebuah suara asing terdengar di telinga teman-temannya, dan ternyata suara aneh tersebut berasal dari Shikamaru.

Sedangkan yang lain sweatdrop melihat Shikamaru makan sop daging dengan lahapnya. Bahkan Shikamaru kembali memasukkan beberapa daging ke dalam mulutnya yang masih penuh dengan daging yang belum dia telan.

"Pelan-pelan makannya, Shikamaru," saran Gaara yang memakan daging panggang dengan santai.

Shikamaru tidak mengindahkan perkataan Gaara dan terus makan dengan lahap. Namun, hal itu tidak berangsur lama sampai...

"Khough!"

... Dirinya tersedak.

Shikamaru yang panik segera meraih segelas air dan langsung menenggaknya hingga tandas.

"Pfffttt.. BuaHAHAHA!" Naruto yang melihat wajah panik Shikamaru tidak kuat menahan tawanya.

"Hahaha.. Wajahmu seperti orang mau mati, Shikamaru," kali ini sebuah tawa berasal dari seorang penyihir wanita bernama Megumin.

"Ck! Mendokusai," gumam Shikamaru sambil menatap perempuan di sampingnya.

Namun, tawa mereka harus terhenti saat mendengar sebuah suara yang menyita perhatian mereka.

"Ternyata sudah matang masakannya. Hoaaamm..," ucap seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar sembilan tahun yang memasang wajah kusutnya, serta uapan mulut lebar di akhir katanya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kunou-chan?" tanya Naruto menatap Kunou yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan terseok-seok serta wajah mengantuk. Setelah Kunou sampai di dekat Naruto, Kunou segera duduk di pangkuan pemuda tersebut dengan kepala yang disenderkan ke dada Naruto.

"Yahh.. Begitulah, Naruto-nii. Karena suara berisik kalian, aku jadi terbangun," ucap Kunou seolah menyalahkan pemuda-pemudi tersebut.

"Ahaha.. Maaf, Kunou. Kami tidak berniat membangunkanmu," kata Rukia dengan wajah bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Rukia-nee. Kalau begitu, aku mau tidur lagi." Kunou mencoba mengambil posisi senyaman mungkin di pangkuan Naruto dan bersiap tidur kembali. Namun, dirinya harus terganggu karena Naruto menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

"Kunou-chan, jangan tidur lagi. Kau harus cuci muka dulu, setelah itu makan," kata Naruto menatap Kunou yang hampir tertidur di pangkuannya.

"Nghh~.. Aku tidak nafsu makan, Nii-chan," tolak Kunou sambil menggeliat di pangkuan pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Tidak boleh begitu, Kunou-chan. Bagaimana pun kau harus mau makan, aku tidak mau kau sakit?" bujuk Naruto, namun, sepertinya Kunou tetap tidak mau makan.

"Nanti saja, Nii-chan. Kunou ngantuk."

"Walau Nii-chan suapi?" tanya Naruto yang berhasil membuat Kunou bangun dari duduknya.

"Baiklah, Nii-chan, suapi aku," kata Kunou yang sudah hilang wajah ngantuknya, dan tergantikan dengan wajah berseri-seri bagai senter 271557 Watt.

'Cepat sekali berubahnya.' Sedangkan yang lain hanya swatdrop dengan perubahan wajah Kunou.

Dan kemuduan mereka melanjutkan makan dengan beberapa candaan dari Naruto dan Fuu, serta Shikamaru yang berulang kali tersedak makanan.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat duduk termenung di sebuah sofa yang berada di dalam ruangan dengan cahaya yang minim, seraya memandang segelas teh di depannya.

'Sebenarnya apa impianku?' batin pemuda tersebut mengingat percakapan singkat bersama pemuda yang ia benci tadi malam.

"Issei-kun, kau kenapa?" Suara merdu memasuki gendang telinga pemuda tadi. "Dari tadi pagi kau terlihat murung," lanjutnya menatap khawatir Issei.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Bochou, hanya teringat sesuatu," ucap Issei mencoba tersenyum ke arah wanita berambut merah, Rias Geremory.

"Begitu." Rias hanya mengangguk sebelum menatap Queen-nya. "Akeno, apa kau melihat Kiba dan Koneko?" tanya Rias mendapat gelengan dari Akeno.

"Tidak, Bochou. Aku tidak melihat mereka."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Asia? Apa kau melihat mereka?" Rias menatap Asia yang sedikit tersentak saat Rias memanggilnya.

"A.. Ano.., tadi Koneko-chan dan Kiba-kun berkata mereka akan Champing bersama teman mereka," ucap Asia mengingat Kiba memintanya untuk menyampaikan pesan kepada Rias.

"Teman? Siapa?" tanya Rias mendapat hendikan bahu dari Akeno dan gelengan dari Asia.

"Yahh... Baiklah, aku akan menanyakan kepada mereka jika mereka sudah kembali." Rias kembali menatap Issei seraya menyerahkan selembar kertas. "Issei-kun, kau ada pekerjaan."

Issei yang sudah tahu maksud Rias, segera menegakkan tubuhnya sebelum mengambil kertas tadi dengan lesu. Kemudian Issei berjalan keluar untuk menuju ke rumah klien-nya.

"Ada yang aneh dengan Issei. Menurutmu dia kenapa, Akeno?" tanya Rias yang masih menatap kepergian Issei.

"Mungkin ditolak wanita, Bochou. Fufufufu..." canda Akeno di akhiri dengan tawa khasnya.

.

.

Waktu di ponsel menunjukkan pukul 09.47, sedangkan Naruto dan yang lainnya sedang rebahan di atas rumput dengan tampang bosan.

"Hey, Ichigo, apa kau tidak ada sesuatu untuk menghilangkan jenuh?" Pertanyaan terlontar dari Fuu yang kini menunjukkan raut ngantuk.

"Tidak ada," balas Ichigo sebelum kesunyian kembali terjadi. Namun, kesunyian yang sempat melanda tidak berlangsung lama hingga Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dengan bola lampu yang menyala di atas kepalanya.

"Aha! Aku ada ide. Bagaimana kalau kita latih kekuatan kita?" usul Naruto membuat yang lain tertarik, kecuali Shikamaru yang sudah pergi ke alam mimpi.

"Hmm... Bukan ide yang buruk." Gaara mengangguk, kemudian berdiri dari rebahannya diikuti yang lain sebelum berjalan mencari lahan yang pas untuk latihan.

.

.

Entah kenapa dan bagaimana mereka(Naruto dkk) menemukan sebuah tempat yang lumayan luas dan tidak terlalu banyak ditumbuhi pohon, sehinggat tempat tersebut pas untuk latihan mereka.

"Baiklah! Kita sudah menemukan tempat yang cocok, jadi mari kita bagi siapa saja lawannya." Naruto menatap satu-satu peeragenya, kemudian ia memanggil Rukia dan Ichigo. "Rukia, Ichigo. Untuk pembukaan, aku mempersilahkan kalian untuk duel terlebih dahulu karena kalian sesama pengguna pedang, atau yang di dunia Shinobi disebut Kenjutsu."

"Naruto, boleh 'kah kami tidak menggunakan sihir kami? Aku sangat lelah saat ini, jadi malas untuk menggunakan kekuatan. Lagi pula aku dan Rukia baru saja melakukan 'itu' tadi malam, pasti Rukia masih kelah," ucap Ichigo tanpa beban sehingga membuat Rukia memerah wajahnya. Dalam hati Rukia, ia ingin menjitak kepala Ichigo.

"Hahh~.. Baiklah, tapi jangan ada yang saling membunuh." Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan alasan Ichigo. Naruto pun sudah tahu kekuatan Rukia dan Ichigo beberapa minggu yang lalu saat latihan di dimensi buatan Naruto. "Pertarungan akan segera di mulai," ucap Naruto mendapat anggukan dari UchiRuki.

"Baik!" jawab Rukia dan Ichigo sebelum mereka berjalan ke arah arena dan saling menjaga jarak.

"Baiklah! Peraturannya sederhana, jangan ada yang saling membunuh karena ini hanya latihan." Perkataan Naruto dibalas anggukan paham dari Ichigo dan Rukia yang sudah siap dengan pedang mereka. "Bersiap!" Jeda Naruto beberapa saat, kemudian berteriak, "Hajime!"

Dengan cepat, Rukia dan Ichigo melesat ke depan bersama katana yang masih tersarung di pinggang.

 **Trank**

Suara nyaring terdengar setelah Ichigo dan Rukia saling beradu katana yang sudah mereka cabut dari sarungnya, kemudian mereka melompat ke belakang menjauhi lawan agar tidak mendapat serangan dadakan.

Rukia yang sudah menapakkan kaki di atas tanah, segera berlari ke arah Ichigo yang hanya berdiri bersiap menahan serangan Rukia. Dengan gesit, Ichigo berpindah tempat ke belakang tubuh Rukia sebelum berniat menebas punggung gadis tersebut.

Merasa dalam bahaya, Rukia sedikit memajukan tubuhnya ke depan sehingga ujung katana Ichigo hanya mengenai pakaian belakang Rukia.

 **Cres**

"Ahk!" Ichigo sedikit terkejut mengingat pakaian yang Rukia kenakan adalah pakaian kesayangan wanita itu.

Sedangkan Rukia hanya membelakangi Ichigo sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Jangan lupakan aura mengerikan yang terpancar dari tubuh Rukia.

"I-CHI-GO." Entah sejak kapan suasana semakin buruk bagi Ichigo.

 **Glek**

Ichigo hanya dapat menelan ludah dengan kasar. 'Kami-sama, semoga engkau memberikan hari esok buatku.'

Dan pertarungan Ichigo dan Rukia di akhiri dengan Ichigo yang pingsan kelelahan karena Rukia menyerangnya bertubu-tubu.

 **Skip**

"Baiklah, berikutnya Kiba dan Shikamaru."

Setelah perkataan dari Naruto, Shikamaru dan Kiba segera berjalan ke arah tengah arena.

"Pertandingan akan segera dimulai," kata Naruto mendapat anggukan Kiba, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menggumamkan kosa kata andalannya, 'mendokusai'. "Bersiap... Hajime!"

Dari atas Kiba, muncul lingkaran sihir yang menjatuhkan sebuah pedang dan segera ditangkap oleh Kiba.

"Ayo, Shikamaru, kita menari," ucap Kiba sambil tersenyum dengan mata terpejam.

"Hooaamm... Mendokusai. Apa tidak bisa lain kali? Aku mau tidur." Shikamaru menguap dengan lebar membuat Naruto dan yang lain swatdrop.

"Aku inginnya seperti itu, tapi aku sudah mengeluarkan pedangku, jadi tidak bisa ditunda."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Akhrinya Shikamaru mengalah sebelum memasang kuda-kuda.

Kiba tersenyum mendengarnya, kemudian memasang wajah serius. Sedetik kemudian, ia sudah berada di belakang Shikamaru berkat kecepatan dirinya sebagai Knight. Kiba segera mengayunkan pedangkan, namun berhasil ditahan dengan sebuah Kunai Shikamaru.

Naruto yang melihat kecepatan sahabatnya hanya tersenyum simpul. 'Kecepatannya luar biasa, namun itu masih belum cepat dibandingkan dengan Raikage,' batin Naruto mengobservasi kemampuan Kiba.

Melihat serangannya ditahan, Kiba mendorong pedangnya yang senantiasa ditahan oleh Shikamaru. Tak ingin terus bertahan, Shikamaru mengambil satu kunai lagi dengan tangan kirinya dan ia ayunkan ke perut Kiba.

 **Ting**

Kiba membuat lingkaran sihir di perutnya sebagai perisai agar tidak terkena serangan Shikamaru, kemudian dari lingkaran sihir tadi, keluar tiga buah pisau yang mengarah kepada Shikamaru.

 **Poof**

 **Jleb**

Tiga pisau Kiba tidak mengenai Shikamaru, melainkan hanya mengenai sebatang kayu yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.

"Hah?!" Kiba terkejut Shikamaru tidak ada di depannya lagi.

" **Kagemane no Jutsu**." Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah belakang Kiba.

Kiba yang ingin berpaling ke arah belakang, merasakan tubuhnya tidak dapat bergerak dan hanya berdiam dengan posisi yang masih sama.

"Kagemane no Jutsu, sukses. Mendokusai," seru Shikamaru di akhiri dengan 'Mendokusai' andalannya.

"Ok, cukup!" kata Naruto membuat Shikamaru melepaskan jutsu-nya. "Pertandingan berikutnya, Aku dan Mrgumin."

"Yosh!" teriak Megumin sambil mengangkat tongkatnya.

 **Naruto vs Megumin**

Kini Naruto dan Megumin sudah bersiap di tengah lapangan.

Naruto menatap penyihir tersebut, sebelum membatin, 'Aku masih belum tahu kekuatan apa yang dimiliki Megumin. Mungkin aku bisa mencaritahu nanti.'

"Baiklah, pertandingan Naruto melawan Megumin!" seru Fuu seraya menatap kedua insan yang saling berhadapan dalam posisi yang cukup jauh. "Bersiap..." Fuu menjeda perkataannya, sebelum berteriak, " Hajime!"

 **Krikkrik.., krikkrik**

Fuu dan yang lain swatdrop saat Naruto dan Megumin tak kunjung bergerak atau menunjukan perlawanan dan hanya berdiam di tempat.

"Kenapa kalian hanya diam saja?!" Ichigo yang sudah mulai bosan dengan acara diam-diri tersebut, mulai bosan.

Naruto melirik Ichigo sesaat, sebelum menguap. "Hoaaamm.. Mendokusai," gumam Naruto mengikuti trademark Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Karena kau sama sekali tidak melawan, maka aku yang pertama!" Megumun mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah Naruto, sebelum mulutnya komat-kamit seperti mbah dukun yang asik membaca mantra.

Naruto dan yang lainnya menaikkan alis bingung sebelum membulatkan matanya.

"Rasakan! **Explotion**!"

 **KBOOOOMMM**

Ledakan besar terjadi setelah Megumin melepas kekuatannya.

 **Tap!**

Untunglah Naruto dan yang lain segera berpindah ke tempat yang sedikit jauh dari area ledakan.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanya Ichigo dengan keringat dingin di belakang kepalanya.

"Dahsyat," gumam Fuu kagum.

Asap membumbung tinggi, sebelum menghilang secara perlahan, menampakkan Megumin yang terbaring lemas di atas tanah.

"Lah!" Kini kekaguman Fuu hilang tergantikan oleh sweatdrop saat melihat Megumin pingsan.

Dengan terpaksa, Naruto menghampiri Megumin dan membawanya kembali ke tenda perkemahan.

 **SKIP**

 **Rumah Naruto, 14.17**

Di dalam sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, terdapat berbagai makluk yang melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Salah satu kegiatan mereka yaitu menonton TV, itulah yang dilakukan Naruto, Koneko dan Kunou.

" Ck! Tidak ada acara yang bagus." Kunou terus mengganti-ganti channel sambil meracau tidak jelas, bahkan ia tak peduli sudah berulang kali ia mengecek channel yang sama.

"Yahh... Begitulah, Kunou-chan, tidak ada yang menarik acaranya," ucap Naruto menimpali.

Koneko yang bersandar di bahu Naruto, tidak berkomentar apa pun tentang acara TV.

"Mou~.. Padahal sudah jam dua lewat, tapi acara itu masih belum mulai."

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Kunou segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jam dinding. Dan benar saja, jam menunjukkan pukul 14.19. 'Gawat! Aku terlambat sembilan belas menit untuk bekerja!' batin Naruto menatap horor jam dinding.

"Eee... Ano.. Kunou-chan, Koneko-chan, aku mau keluar sebentar. Jika Ichigo atau yang lain bertanya, bilang bahwa aku sedang keluar dan akan pulang larut malam nanti."

"Memangnya Naruto-nii-chan ingin kemana? Pasti setiap siang hari, Nii-chan tidak ada di rumah," kata Kunou mendapat anggukan dari Koneko yang membenarkan perkataan Youkai kecil tersebut.

"Itu benar, Naruto-kun. Setiap siang hari kau kemana?" tanya Koneko dengan wajah penasaran. Bahkan ia sudah tidak menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto.

"Ahaha... Hanya jalan-jalan." Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal seraya tertawa garing. Kemudian Naruto berdiri, dari sofa sebelum muncul lingkaran sihir di bawah kakinya. "Kalau begitu, aku berangkat. Ittekimasu."

"Itterasai," jawab Koneko dan Kunou bersamaan sebelum Naruto menghilang.

"Hahh... Aku jadi penasaran kemana Naruto-nii pergi. Bukan 'kah begitu, Koneko-nee?"

Koneko menggangguk membenarkan perkataan Kunou, kemudian meraih toples permen coklat yang terletak di meja. "Kau benar, Kunou-chan. Aku juga penasaran."

"Yahhh... Karena Naruto-nii sudah pergi dan aku bosan berdiam diri di rumah, sebaiknya aku pergi jalan-jalan." Kunou yang berniat beranjak dari duduknya, segera dihentikan oleh Koneko.

"Tunggu, Kunou-chan. Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau jalan-jalan Nee-chan. Aku bosan di rumah. Andai Naruto-nii masih ada di rumah, aku bisa bermain 'kuda-kudaan' dengan Naruto-nii-chan." Perkataan Kunou dengan sukses membuat wajah Koneko memerah.

"Eee.. Ba.. Baiklah, kau boleh pergi jalan-jalan." Koneko berbicara sambil tergagap karena fantasy liar terlintas di kepala Koneko.

Mendapat persetujuan dari Koneko, Kunou segera pergi meninggalkan Kunou yang masih duduk di sofa.

"Hahh~.. Sebaiknya aku ke belakang rumah bersama yang lain." Koneko yang berniat meninggalkan ruang tamu, harus mengurungkan niatnya saat suara bel rumah berbunyi.

 **Ting Tong**

"Iya, sebentar!" Koneko berjalan ke arah pintu untuk membukanya.

 **Cklek**

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan dua perempuan berambut hitam dan berkacamata. Yang membedakan hanya tinggi badannya.

"Oh! Kaichou. Ada apa sampai Kaichou datang siang hari begini?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap perempuan yang tingginya hampir sama dengan dirinya.

"Toujo-san, apa yang kau lakukan di rumah Uzumaki-san?" tanya sang Kaichou a.k.a Sitri Sona. (A/N: Sengaja Author buat terbalik namanya karena jika di Jepang, maka marga/klan dahulu yang disebutkan. Contoh : Uzumaki Naruto, Senju Tsunade, dll. Namun, jika di luar Jepang, maka nama dahulu yang di panggil. Contoh : Naruto Uzumaki, Tsunade Senju, dll).

"Secara teknis, ini juga rumahku, Kaichou." Perkataan Koneko segera dipahami oleh Sona dan Tsubaki.

"Kau tinggal di sini, Toujo-san?" tanya Tsubaki mendapat anggukan dari Koneko.

"Jadi, Kaichou, ada urusan apa Kaichou datang ke sini?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan, Uzumaki-san. Apa ada di rumah?"

"Tidak. Naruto-kun baru saja pergi. Jika urusan Kaichou sangat penting, bisa di sampaikan kepadaku atau teman-teman Naruto-kun yang lain."

Sona diam sebentar mendengar pertanyaan Koneko. 'Dia sudah berubah,' batin Sona menatap Koneko dengan pandangan datarnya. Koneko yang ia kenal sekarang berbeda jauh dari Koneko yang dulu. Dulu Koneko sangat irit bicara dan terkenal cuek oleh setiap orang. Namun, semenjak bertemu dengan Naruto, Koneko mulai sedikit terbuka dengan orang lain.

"Kaichou!"

Sona sedikit tersentak saat Tsubaki memanggil Sona yang diam.

"Ekhem! Baiklah. Jika Uzumaki-kun tidak ada, aku ingin bicara dengan kalian semua."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan memanggil yang lain," kata Koneko mendapat anggukan dari Sona.

 **Skip**

Koneko dan yang lainnya sudah berkumpul di ruang tamu, kecuali Naruto, Kunou, dan Megumin yang tengah terbaring di kamarnya.

"Jadi, Kaichou, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Rukia memulai pembicaraan setelah sekian menit berdiam.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf jika kedatangan kami mengganggu aktifitas kalian."

"Tidak masalah. Tapi langsung saja ke intinya saja, Kaichou."

"Baiklah. Walau pun aku tidak berhak untuk tahu, tapi aku harap kalian mau memberitahuku. Aku ingin tahu siapa Uzumaki-san itu? Dan kenapa ia masih hidup setelah melepas jati dirinya sebagai iblis dari keluarga Geremory?" Setelah Sona mengatakan itu, suasana kembali sunyi, hingga Ichigo membuka suara.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu mu tanpa ada kebohongan sedikit pun."

"Ichigo!" ucap Rukia sambil melirik Ichigo.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula Naruto tidak melarang." Ichigo tidak menatap Rukia, tapi menatap serius Sona dan Tsubaki.

"Jadi, bisa kau beritahu aku, Kurosaki-san?" pinta Sona dibalas anggukan oleh Ichigo.

"Naruto adalah seorang manusia yang lahir bukan dari dimensi ini, tapi ia lahir dari dimensi para Shinobi atau yang biasa di sebut Ninja. Shikamaru, Fuu, dan Gaara juga berasal dari sana." Ichigo menatap Gaara, Fuu dan Shikamaru, kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya. "Naruto itu seorang yatim piatu. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat hari kelahiran Naruto." Ichigo mengambil jeda sedikit, kemudian melanjutkan lagi. "Saat Naruto masih balita, ia sering mengalami apa yang dinamakan hinahan, cacian, bahkan pukulan dan tususkan..."

Dan Ichigo menjelaskan semua tentang Naruto dari Naruto masih kecil hingga sekarang.

 **Skip**

Sona yang sudah mendengar cerita dari Ichigo mengenai Naruto, hanya memandang diam segelas teh yang ada di depannya. "Apa kalian tidak berbohong?" Sona mengangkat wajahnya menatap Gaara, Ichigo, dan semua teman Naruto satu-satu.

"Tidak. Dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya," ucap Shikamaru didukung anggukan Gaara dan Fuu.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas informasinya. Dan maaf jika mengganggu. Kami permisi." Kemudian Sona dan Tsubaki berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan ke arah pintu untuk keluar dari rumah Naruto.

"Hahh... Semoga Naruto tidak marah mengetahui identitasnya terbongkar," gumam Rukia.

Dan kemudian, mereka melakukan aktifitasnya masing-masing.

.

.

"Mou~.. Aku terus berputar-putar kota Kuoh, tapi aku tidak menemukan Naruto-nii." Seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar 9 tahun berjalan menyusuri jalanan seraya meracau tak jelas, siapa lagi kalau bukan si Youkai Kecil, Kunou.

"Eh?!" Kunou terkejut saat sensor Youkai Kunou merasakan aura yang tidak asing baginya. Kemudan ia menunjukkan senyumannya. "Akhirnya ketemu!" teriak Kunou girang sambil berlari ke arah aura sosok tersebut dengan mengandalkan insting sensornya.

Akhirnya ia sampai di depan sebuah toko yang sedikit besar. Tanpa basa-basi, Kunou langsung masuk ke dalam. Namun, ia menghentikan langkahnya saat terdapat seorang wanita cantik yang menghadang jalannya.

"Hai, adik manis. Ada yang bisa Nee-chan bantu?" tanya wanita tadi dengan senyum ramahnya.

Kunou menatap wanita itu sesaat, merasa tidak ada niat jahat dari wanita di depannya, ia langsung mengutarakan niatnya ke sini. "Aku mencari seseorang."

"Seseorang? Siapa?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Naruto-nii-chan," kata Kunou.

"Naruto?" gumam wanita tetsebut sambil menaruh telunjuknya di dagu, kemudian ia berseru, "Aha! Uzumaki Naruto, ya?" tanya balik perempuan tersebut dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kunou.

"Iya"

"Ahhh.. Tunggu sebentar, akan saya panggilkan." Wanita tadi berniat pergi ke area dapur untuk memanggil Naruto, tapi niatnya terurungkan saat ia melihat Naruto menghampirinya dan Kunou.

"Nii-chan!" teriak Kunou sambil berlari ke arah Naruto dengan riang dan memeluk remaja tersebut.

"Kunou, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto ke arah Kunou yang ada di pelukannya.

"Mou~.. Habisnya di rumah Kunou merasa bosan, jadi Kunou ingin mencari Nii-chan," ujar Kunou setelah melepas pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Rupanya itu adikmu, ya, Naruto?"

Percakapan mereka berdua terhenti saat wanita yang tadi bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Ahaha.." Sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Nii-chan."

Naruto mengalihkan pendandannya ke arah Kunou saat Kunou memanggilnya. "Ya, Kunou?"

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan di taman, Nii-chan, Kunou bosan di rumah." Kunou menatap Naruto dengan berharap.

"Gomen, Kunou-chan. Sepertinya tidak bisa. Nii-chan harus bekerja, jadi Kunou-chan pulang ya," bujuk Naruto ke arah Kunou yang memasang wajah murung.

"Yang sabar ya, adik kecil. Kakakmu bekerja juga untuk kehidupanmu. Kau seharusnya bangga dan senang mempunyai kakak seperti Naruto," ucap wanita tadi menyemangati Kunou.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku ingin ikut kerja agar Nii-chan tidak kelelahan bekerja." Perkataan Kunou membuat Naruto dan wanita tadi terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa? Apa ada yang salah?" gumam Kunou menatap polos Naruto dan wanita cantik tadi.

"Khekhekhe... Tidak, tidak. Hanya saja kau masih kecil, Kunou-chan. Tunggu dirimu sudah dewasa, baru kau boleh bekerja. Jadi untuk saat ini, biarkan Nii-chan yang bekerja, ya." Naruto mengusap kepala kecil Kunou, mencoba membuat Youkai kecil paham maksudnya.

"Baiklah, Nii-chan. Tapi Kunou akan di sini sampai Nii-chan selesai bekerja." Kunou menatap Naruto serius, seolah mengatakan tidak boleh ada bantahan.

"Hmm... Baiklah, tapi jangan membuat masalah, ya," kata Naruto mendapat tatapan ceria dari Kunou.

"Yeahh!" teriak Kunou.

"Tsuki-san, tolong jaga Kunou, ya. Bisa bahaya jika Kunou ikut ke dapur, nanti bisa kenapa-napa." pinta Naruto dibalas senyum lembut oleh wanita tadi yang bernama Tsuki.

"Tenang saja, Naruto-kun. Kunou akan aman dan nyaman bersamaku."

"Aku mengandalkanmu."

Akhirnya Naruto kembali ke dapur, sementara Kunou dan Tsuki kembali ke kasir.

.

.

Seorang iblis muda keturunan Sitri(Shitori) tengan duduk termenung di ruang Osis bersama Queen nya, Shinra Tsubaki.

"Apa benar yang mereka katakan, Sona."

"Entahlah, Tsubaki. Hahh~.. Aku pusing sendiri memikirkannya."

"Kenapa kau tidak menanyakan langsung kepada Naruto, Sona? Bukankah itu lebih baik?"

Sona hanya diam mendengar perkataan Tsubaki, kemudian menatap Tsubaki. "Mungkin aku akan bertanya besok saja.

"Terserah kau saja," ucap Tsubaki malas. "Sepertinya nanti malam kita harus membasmi Iblis Liar. Banyak warga yang kehilangan anggota keluarganya tanpa diketahui."

"Baiklah, akan aku kabari nanti anggota yang lain."

.

.

 **Kuoh, 21.47**

Seorang lelaki remaja berjalan dengan gembira, di sampingnya juga terdapat seorang anak berusia sekitar 9 tahun. Mereka terlihat begitu menikmati perjalan, bahkan dinginnya udara malam sama sekali tidak mereka hiraukan.

"Ahahaha... Mana bisa, Nii-chan. Makan mie menggunakan hidung itu mustahil," ucap dan tawa anak tadi yang bernama Kunou, sambil menatap remaja yang bernama Naruto.

"Tentu saja bisa. Apalagi jika temanku Lee yang melakukannya. Hahahaha." Naruto juga tertawa terbahak-bahak saat membayangkan Rock Lee makan mie dengan hidung sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"HAHAHAHA..." Sebuah tawa menarik perhatian Naruto dan Kunou. "Lawakanmu lucu sekali, Naruto," ujar sosok yang sempat menarik perhatian Naruto dan Kunou.

"Sudah kuduga ternyata aura yang kurasakan tadi adalah dirimu,.. Ayumu." Naruto tersenyum ke arah sosok tadi yang memiliki sayap berwarna hitam seperti sayap gagak, Da-Tenshin.

"Kau masih mengingatku rupanya." Ayumu turun ke bawah setelah mengikuti Naruto dengan cara terbang.

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang bisa melupakan sosok yang kalah bermain Shogi denganku," canda Naruto membuat Ayumu tertawa.

(A/N: Ayumu pernah nongol di antara Chapter 1 sampai Chapter 5).

"Hahahaha... Aku datang untuk membalas kekalahanku waktu itu, jadi, mari kita bermain babak kedua." Ayumu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan percaya dirinya.

"Aku ingin sekali, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa. Sekarang sudah malam, aku harus menemani Kunou-chan pulang," tolak Naruto sambil menatap Kunou yang ada di sampingnya.

"Hoh.., Aku tidak tahu kau punya adik, Naruto," ucap Ayumu menatap Kunou.

"Aku bukan adik Naruto-nii, aku kekasih Naruto-nii."

"HEHEHE?!" Ayumu sempat diam sesaat sebelum berteriak dengan mata melotot.

"Ahahaha..." Sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa canggung mendengar perkataan Kunou.

"Ternyata kau pedofil, Naruto."

"Bu-bukan! Aku hanya.. Argh! Sudahlah!" Naruto mengerang frustasi saat otaknya tidak mau memberi bantahan dari perkataan Ayumu.

"Hahaha.. Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi, kau tidak bisa bermain dengaku, ya," kata Ayumu dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat kecewa.

"Yahh... Begitulah. Gomen ne." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Baiklah, tapi lain kali ayo kita main."

"Yap! Tentu." Naruto memberikan jempol ke arah Ayumu.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu menemui Azazel. Aku diperintahkan untuk menemaninya memancing," ujar Ayumu dengan wajah sengsara.

"Ahaha... Ternyata hobinya tidak pernah hilang," gumam Naruto dengan setets keringat dingin di belakang kepalanya.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Aku pergi dulu, jaa." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Ayumu terbang kembali untuk menuju ke sebuah sungai yang biasa tempat Azazel memancing.

"Kunou, ayo kita pulang," ajak Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kunou.

Dan akhirnya, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah.

.

.

Di sebuah ruang dimensi, terbanglah sesosok berambut putih panjang yang tengah menutup kedua matanya, dan satu mata di dahinya yang berwarna merah.

Kini kedua matanya yang tertutup, mulai terbuka, memperlihatkan pupil mata berwarna putih pucat.

"Tunggulah aku, Reinkarnasi Ashura."

.

.

 **Deg**

"Kenapa, Nii-chan?" Kunou menatap Naruto yang berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Ahahaha... Ti-tidak ada apa-apa," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan jalan." Naruto kembali melangkahkan kaki sambil menggandeng tangan Kunou.

'Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak,' batin Naruto sambil menatap ke sekitar.

.

.

 **Kuoh Gakuen, 07.15**

Dinginnya cuaca yang tidak bersahabat timbul di pagi hari. Beberapa orang tengah asik bergemul di balik selimut, tapi tidak bagi orang pekerja keras. Hal ini juga berlaku bagi siswa dan siswi sekolah Kuoh yang harus datang ke sekolah jika tidak ingin nilai mereka buruk.

Seperti biasa, Naruto dan peeragenya, serta Koneko berjalan dengan santai memasuki Kuoh Gakuen.

Suasana area sekolah begitu sepi. Murid-murid lebih memilih untuk meringkuk di dalam kelas untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

"Naruto."

Sosok yang dipanggil Naruto tersentak saat salah satu temannya memanggil.

"Ada apa, Ichigo?" tanya Naruto menatao Ichigo yang menampakkan raut wajah khawatir.

"Kau dari tadi melamun. Apa ada masalah?" tanya Ichigo dibalas gelengan dari Naruto.

"Tidak, hanya sedikit pusing."

"Begitu."

Kemudian suasana kembali senyap, hanya terdengar langkah kaki mereka yang bersahut-sahutan. Tapi langkah mereka harus terhenti saat perempuan berkacamata menghadang mereka.

"Kaichou?" gumam Gaara menatap Sona yang ada di depan mereka.

"Uzumaki-kun, bisa kau ikut aku ke ruang Osis?" Sona menatap Naruto dengan wajah datarnya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk sebelum berjalan melewati teman-temannya diikuti Sona yang mengekor di belakang Naruto.

"Gaara, apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto? Dari tadi malam ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu."

"Aku juga tidak tahu." balas Gaar menanggapi kekhawatiran Ichigo.

"Begitu, ya. Hahh~.. Lebih baik kita segera ke kelas."

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Pagi yang sial bagi Naruto. Duduk terdiam di ruang Osis dan ditatap intens oleh penghuni ruangan. Dirinya seolah tersangka kasus kejahatan di sekolah.

"Baiklah, Sona, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Naruto yang sudah bosan ditatap penuh selidik, mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa dirimu."

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan, sebelum berucap, "Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda berumur 17 tahun, kelas XI-A. Aku bekerja di-"

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud," kata Sona memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Lalu?"

Mata Sona menatap Naruto serius. "Aku ingin tahu jati dirimu."

"Huff~.." Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, sebelum menatap Sona tak kalah serius. "Baiklah, aku tahu maksudmu. Tapi, sebelum itu, aku ingin kalian melihat mataku." Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya, kemudian kembali membuka mata, memperlihatkan pupil merah darah yang terdapat tiga tomoe.

 **Sring**

Dalam sekejap, seluruh penghuni ruang Osis terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. Ternyata Naruto menggenjutsu Sona beserta peeragenya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Mata Naruto kembali normal, memperlihatkan pupil yang berwarna biru sebiru samudra.

"Jadi, kalian sudah melihat siapa diriku dan masa laluku 'kan?" Naruto melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Sona dan peeragenya memegang kepala mereka yang pusing karena menerima ingatan dari Naruto.

"Ekhem!" Sona berdeham sebentar sebelum melihat Naruto dengan wajah datarnya. "Apa aku bisa mem-"

"Jika kau tidak percaya, itu terserahmu saja, Sona. Yang pasti, aku sudah menunjukkan masa laluku padamu," ucap Naruto santai, kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. "Jika tidak ada hal yang ingin kau tanya lagi, aku permisi untuk kembali ke kelas." Naruto membalikkan badannya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan ruang Osis.

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Sona menatap seluruh raut wajah peeragenya. Ada yang menunjukkan ketakutan, bingung, murung, dan lainnya. Sejujurnya dirinya juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti peeragenya. Mengingat ingatan Naruto tentang Perang Dunia Shinobi keempat, membuat dirinya menggigil takut.

"Tsubaki, aku akan menemui Rias." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sona menghilang menggunakan lingkaran sihirnya.

Dan kini sisa iblis yang berada di ruangan hanya diam. Mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

 **Jum'at, 28 Juni 2019**

Sebuah kamera dengan perlahan menyorot seorang pemuda berambut hitam degan dengan gaya jabrik. Rambutnya yang sedikit panjang dari beberapa bulan yang lalu, menambah kesan tampan pada sosok pemuda tersebut. Dengan baju T-Shirt dan celana Jeans yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Tak berapa lama, terdengan suara dari pemuda tadi.

"Konnichiwa! Jumpa lagi dengan saya Hashaka Lio yang merupakan seorang Author dari fanfic ini," ucap pemuda tersebut menatap kamera dengan wajah tenangnya.

"Tak terasa sudah hampir empat bulan saya menelantarkan fic yang satu ini. Bukan tanpa alasan saya tidak bisa update." Dengan wajah menyesal, pemuda yang bernama Lio memasang wajah sedih dan menyesal karena ia merasa menjadi Author gagal yang dengan mudahnya menelantarkan fic nya yang cantik rupawan(?).

"Sebenarnya Author ingin mengUpdate fanfic Tsuki( yang sebelumnya berjudul Watashi) terlebih dahulu. Awalnya begitu. Tapi tanpa perintah atau komando(?), SmartPhone Author rusak entah karena apa. Mungkin mesinnya rusak, atau ada beberapa komponen yang rusak, atau mungkin kurang Author manjakan(?)." Lio mencoba memberi sedikit bumbu lawakan yang akan membuat reader 'tertawa'.

"Yahh... Mungkin banyak tidak terima dengan alasan Author, tapi,.. Itulah nyatanya. Untunglah saya sudah bisa update karena... Ada teman yang meminjamkan ponselnya kepadaku. Namun, itu tidak gratis. Dia memang meminjamkan ponselnya padaku, tapi dengan syarat aku harus melanjutkan fic yang berjudul Kimochi," kata Lio menunduk lesu karena harus berimajinasi dengan fic laknat tersebut.

"Sebelumnya, Author mengucapkan Minal Aidzin Walfaidzin, Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin," kata Lio merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada. "Walau pun Lebaran sudah lama berlalu, tidak ada salahnya 'kan meminta maaf dan memaafkan?"

"Baiklah, hanya itu yang dapat saya sampaikan dan Author minta pendapat tentang chapter ini. Tulis komentar kalian di kotak Review dan jangan lupa untuk yang belum memfavoritkan dan menfollow Author dan karya-karya Author yang lain, segera follow dan favoritkan ya, guy's! Dan terima kasih yang sudah setia menunggu kelanjutan dari fic ini dan fic saya yang lain. Sekali lagi terima kasih dan sampai jumpa! Jaa~"

Dan kemudian, kamera tersebut menjauh dari Lio dan menyorot puluhan bangku kosong di ruang rapat tersebut.


	16. 4 Da-Tenshin

Chapter 15

 **Disclaimer :**

 **-Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-High School DxD : Iciei Ishibumi**

 **Rate : M**

 **Adventure, Ecchi, Romance, School, Supernatural**

 **Warning : typo,abal,gaje,ada lime & lemon(bukan buah)**

 **Summary :** Naruto Uzumaki, pahlawan Konoha yang hampir mengalahkan Kaguya. Tapi ia harus mengorbankan dirinya dan terjebak di dimensi lain untuk selama-lamanya. Dengan kekuatannya yang tidak sengaja tersegel, bagaimana cara Naruto mendamaikan dimensi barunya bersama teman iblisnya ?

.

.

Author not: " **Sebelumnya telah author peringatkan dari awal bahwa fic ini mengandung unsur dewasa. Jadi, jika menemukan hal-hal yang bersifat ecchi dan mesum, jangan salahkan author..."**

 **"Baiklah, maaf mengganggu aktifitas membacanya, dan mari kita lanjut ceritanya!**!"

.

.

"Hahh~.," helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulut sang tokoh utama kita, Uzumaki Naruto.

Mungkin hari ini adalah hari yang tidak baik menurutnya. Pagi tadi ia diintrogasi habis-habisan oleh Sona. Yahh... Walau pun hanya beberapa pertanyaan, tapi ia terpaksa membongkar jati dirinya. Itu pun demi ketenangan dirinya agar tidak terus-menerus dihadang oleh Rias maupun Sona.

Dan kini ia hanya dapat duduk di bangkunya sambil menatap hujan yang turun dari langit. Merasa bosan dengan 'pekerjaannya', Naruto berniat memasuki alam bawah sadarnya sebelum sebuah suara memasuki telinganya.

"Naru-kun!"

Naruto menatap asal suara dan menemukan Koneko berjalan ke arahnya dengan sekotak bekal di tangannya.

"Ah,.. Koneko-chan." Naruto membenarkan posisi duduknya yang sebelumnya bertopang dagu.

Setelah Koneko berada di samping Naruto, ia langsung duduk di atas meja Naruto, memperlihatkan paha mulus yang bisa membuat si mesum Issei mati bahagia.

"Hahh~.. Karena hujan, kita tidak bisa makan di atap," kata Koneko kecewa.

"Jangan menyalahkan hujan, Koneko-chan. Hujan juga anugerah dari Kami-sama."

 **Nyett~~**

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, mendadak kepala Naruto menjadi sakit sampai ia harus terdunduk. "Ugh! Ittai... Sakit, ttebayou," gumam Naruto yang masih mencengkram kepalanya.

"Kau itu Akuma, Naruto-kun. Tidak bisa menyebutkan dan menyentuh benda yang suci," kata Koneko menatap Naruto dengan prihatin.

"Ahahaha.. Aku sempat lupa, Koneko-chan."

"Hahh~" Koneko hanya memutar bola matanya. "Karena jam istirahat hanya tinggal lima belas menit lagi, sebaiknya kita cepat makan, Naruto." Koneko membuka kota bekal berbentuk kepala kucing yang sempat ia bawa tadi. Setelah ia membukanya, ia menyumpit sebuah sushi nasi yang terlilit rumput laut dan menyodorkan kepada Naruto seraya bergumam, "Aaa.."

"Aaa.." Naruto mengikuti Koneko sebelum sushi tadi masuk ke mulutnya dan mengunyahnya.

"Hmm! Oishi ne, Koneko-chan," decak kagum Naruto sambil menatap Koneko dengan mata berbinar.

Koneko hanya terkiki geli sebelum Naruto mengambil sumpit yang ia pegang. "Sekarang giliranmu, Neko-chan." Naruto melakukan hal sama seperti Koneko. Menyumpit salah satu sushi dan menyodorkannya kepada Koneko.

Dan terjadilah aksi suap-menyuap diiringan pemandangan kelas dan derasnya hujan.

"Eh!?"

Naruto dan Koneko menghentikan kegiatan mereka saat sebuah suara menarik perhatian dua insan ini.

Di ambang pitu kelas, berdiri seorang manusia.., ralat.., seorang Akuma yang memiliki surai Kuning dan seragam Kuoh Gakuen.

"Asia? Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Naruto yang mengenal sosok tersebut.

"Kau mengenalnya, Naruto?" Koneko menyipitkan mata ke arah Naruto.

"Bukannya kau sudah melihat masa laluku, Koneko? Aku yang menyelamatkan Asia," kata Naruto mendapat gumaman dari Koneko.

"Jadi, Asia, ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Se-sebenarnya a-ku kesini u-untuk menyampaikan pesan da-dari Bochou," kata Asia dengan gugup. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto sweatdrop dan teringat dengan Hinata. "Bo-Bochou memintaku untuk me-menyuruhmu datang ke ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib."

"Ah! Baiklah. Nanti setelah pulang sekolah, aku akan kesana," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Asia, dan hal itu mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari Koneko.

"A-a-a-ano... Ka-kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, Na-Naruto-san." Asia segera berlalu meninggalkan ambang pitu. Melihat senyum Naruto, membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Apa-apaan senyum itu," gumam Koneko yang masih dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

"Kau cemburu, Koneko?" tanya Naruto menatap Koneko yang memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Hmph!"

Naruto tersenyum sesaat sebelum menarik kepala Koneko ke arahnya dan mencium bibir Nekomata tersebut.

"Hmmhh..," gumam Koneko di sela ciuman mereka. Kemudian, Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dari Koneko.

"Baiklah! Ayo sambung makannya, Neko-chan. Tinggal sedikit lagi tuh." Naruto menunjuk sisa sushi di dalam kotak bekal Koneko.

Kurang dari 7 menit, mereka telah menghabiskan bekal mereka. Karena sebentar lagi bel tanda istirahat telah usai akan berbunyi, Koneko memutuskan untuk pergi ke kelasnya.

.

.

Hujan telah reda sekitar 2 jam yang lalu. Kini, Naruto dan Koneko telah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu tua. Yap! Sekarang meraka berada di depan ruang ORC.

 **Tok tok tok**

"Siapa?" tanya sebuah suara dari dalam setelah Naruto mengetuk pintu.

"Ini aku,.. Naruto." kata Naruto dengan sedikit keras.

"Masuk."

Setelah mendapat izin, Naruto dan Koneko masuk ke dalam. Di sana ia melihat heberapa makhluk yang kini menatapnya. Walau minim cahaya, tapi Naruto tahu siapa mereka.

"Yo, Naruto," sapa salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki surai kuning dan wajahnya yang tampan.

"Yo, Kiba," sapa balik Naruto sambil tersenyum, kemudian kembali memasang wajah stoick nya.

"Duduklah," ujar seorang Akuma bersurai merah, Geremory Rias.

Naruto langsung duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Rias. Naruto telah duduk, dan tanpa aba-aba, Koneko langsung duduk di pangkuan Naruto sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di dada bidang Naruto.

Alasan kenapa Koneko duduk di pangkuan Naruto karena Akeno menatap Naruto dengan pandangan penuh nafsu.

"Ara, ara... Ternyata aku sudah tertinggal satu langkah darimu, Koneko... Fufufu," kata Akeno diakhiri dengan tawa khasnya.

"Bukan satu langkah, Senpai, tapi sepuluh," kata Koneko dengan wajah datar seperti biasa.

"Fufufufu~"

"Sudah cukup, Akeno." Rias memejamkan matanya sambil memijit batang hidungnya. Ia tak habis pikir dengan tingkah Queennya yang suka menggoda lelaki.

"Jadi, Geremory-san, ada gerangan apa sampai Akuma cacat sepertiku di undang oleh Akuma kelas bangsawan?" tanya Naruto dan sedikit sindiran yang ia ajukan kepada Rias. Namun, sepertinya Rias tidak paham dengan sindirian Naruto.

"Aku memanggilmu kesini untuk menanyakan beberapa hal padamu." Perkataan Rias mendapat decakan malas dari Naruto.

"Ck! Mendokusai. Bukan 'kah kau sudah berjanji tidak akan memanggilku lagi hanya untuk menjelaskan jati diriku." Naruto menatap Rias malas, kemudian Naruto memeluk Koneko untuk menghilangkan bosannya.

"Iya itu benar, tapi kali ini bukan keinginanku," ucap Rias yang masih menatap Naruto yang memeluk Koneko.

Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya seolah berkata, 'siapa?'

"Jika kau ingin tahu, tunggulah beberapa saat lagi. Issei-kun sedang menjemputnya," kata Rias mendapat anggukan pelan dari Naruto.

Dari arah belakang Rias, muncul Asia yang sedang membawa nampan berisi beberapa gelas dengan hati-hati.

"Pelan,.. Pelan,.. Pelan,.." gumam Asia sambil berjalan ke arah meja. Dan hal itu mendapat tatap sweatdrop dari semuanya, termasuk Koneko.

Satu menit berlalu, dan Asia baru saja meletakkan gelasnya di depan Naruto dan Rias. "Si-silah diminum," kata Asia dengan gugup.

"Terima kasih Asia-chan." Naruto meengambil gelas berisi teh yang Asia sajikan tadi, kemudian meminumnya. "Hmmh... Apa ini pertama kalinya kau membuat teh, Asia-chan?" tanya Naruto setelah meletakkan gelasnya.

"Ah! Ha'i! Ini pertama kalinya untukku," gumam Asia sambil menundukkan kepala. "A-apakah tidak enak, Na-Naruto-san?"

Naruto tersenyum ke arah Asia. "Enak kok, hampir sama seperti buatan Akeno-chan." Perkataan Naruto sukses membuat wajah Asia sedikit memerah.

"A-arigatou, Naruto-san," kata Asia sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Ara, ara... Fufufu.. Kau pintar merayu, Naruto-kun," kata Akeno dengan nada menggoda. Naruto hanya sedikit tertawa kecil

 **SIINNGG**

Sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di samping Rias, tak berapa lama muncullah dua Akuma klan Sitri/Shitori.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Sona." Rias menatap kedua orang yang baru datang, Sona dan Tsubaki.

Sona hanya diam sambil menatap Naruto yang sedang memangku Koneko, kemudian menatap Rias. "Hm. Ya, aku sudah datang." Sona memandang tidak suka ke depan.

"Silahkan duduk, Sona, Tsubaki."

Sona dan Tsubaki segera duduk setelah mendapat izin dari Rias, kemudian menatap Naruto serus.

"Naruto."

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Naruto menatap Sona. "Ya, Sona-chan."

Sona diam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku ingin bertanya padamu, apa kau Shinobi?"

"Yap." Naruto mengangguk, sebelum menatap Sona. "Bukankah tadi pagi sudah aku kasih ingatan masa laluku? Apa belum cukup?"

"Hanya memas-"

 **BRAK**

Pintu ruangan terbuka secara paksa, menarik perhatian semua orang. Sedangkan sang pelaku hanya membukuk dengan kedua tangan yang ia letakkan di lutut.

"Hahh.. Hahh.. Hahh.. Kaichou... Hah.. Hah.. Ka-kau meninggalkanku," ujar sang pelaku pendobrak dengan napas tersengkal-sengkal. Sepertinya ia baru saja lari.

Sona hanya diam melihat Issei memasuki ruangan, sampai Issei melihat Koneko yang duduk di pangkuan Naruto.

"HAAAHHH! TIDAAAAAAAKK!" teriak Issei mendramatis keadaan. "Kenapa.. Hiks.. Kenapa, Koneko-chan.. Bukan kah kau calon ha-"

"Aku tidak sudi."

 **Jderrr**

Perkataan Koneko yang dingin sukses membuat Issei pundung di sudut ruangan dengan aura suram di sekitar tubuhnya, sedangkan yang lain hanya sweatdrop, kecuali Sona dan Koneko.

"Lupakan saja kejadian absurd tadi," kata Sona kembali menatap Naruto. "Aku ingin tahu apa tujuanmu, Naruto. Apa kau ingin menciptakan peperangan? Kau ingin menghancurkan dunia atau kau ing-"

"Perdamaian. Aku ingin menciptakan perdamaian," kata Naruto memotong perkataannya. Kemudian Naruto menundukkan pelanyan sedih. "Aku bosan selalu melihat pertempuran dimana-mana. Aku ingin.. Aku ingin menciptakan perdamaian," ucap Naruto lirih. Ia teringat saat dirinya tidak pernah mendapat ketenangan.

"Walau hanya sesaat.. Aku ingin merasakan apa itu kedamaian.. Hiks.. Tidak ada pembunuhan, tidak a.. Hiks.. Tidak ada pembantaian.. Aku ingin tenang," Terlihat sungai kecil menuruni kedua mata Naruto. Ia tumpahkan semua emosinya. Ia bahkan membiarkan Koneko memeluknya erat.

"Andai semua itu ada... Aku ingin mendapatkannya," kata Naruto mengusap sungai yang ada di pipinya, dab melepas pelukan Koneko. "Baiklah, Neko-chan. Ayo kita pulang. Kita sudah selesai di sini." Naruto menurunkan Koneko dari pangkuannya, kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, Naruto dan Koneko berjalan keluar ruangan tanpa meminta izin dari Rias.

Sona dan Rias hanya diam terksima dengan ucapan Naruto tadi. Dapat mereka lihat segelintir rasa kepedihan pada sorot mata Naruto. Sorot yang menggambarkan seberapa kejam hidup yang ia jalani.

Mereka hanya larut dalam kesunyian yang berjalan dalam waktu yang lama, hingga pintu terbuka kembali, memperlihatkan Naruto dan Koneko kembali masuk.

"Ano... Tasku tertinggal di sofa," kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sebelum Naruto menyentuh tas miliknya, sebuah lingkaran dengan lambang burung Phenex muncul di sertai kobaran api.

 **SIINNG., BRUSS~**

"Ahhh~.. Sudah lama aku tidak datang ke bumi." kata sosok tersebut yang memiliki surai kuning, dan wajahnya yang terdapat keriput seperti om-om.

Kemudian, muncul juga lingkaran sihir berwarna putih, memunculkan seorang perempuan berambut silver.

"Riser.., Grafia-nee-sama," gumam Rias menatap kedua sosok tadi. Dirinya sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hai, Rias Hime," sapa pemuda pirang tadi, Raiser.

"Halo, Rias." Kali ini giliran perempuan bersurai putih/silver, Grayfia.

Riser mendekat ke arah Rias, mencoba memeluk Akuma merah tersebut. "Kemarilah, Sayang," kata Raiser.

"Enyahlah dariku, Raiser." Rias mundur satu langkah, menjauh dari Raiser. "Mau apa kau datang ke sini?"

"Tentu saja untuk mengurus pernikahan kita." Raiser menunjukkan seringai di wajahnya.

"Grafia-nee-sama?!" Rias menatap Grayfia dengan pandangan menuntut jawab.

"Benar apa yang di katakan Phenex-ama, Rias. Kalian sudah lama bertunangan, jadi sudah saatnya ka-"

"Aku sudah bilang 'kan, aku tidak mau di jodohkan dengan orang ini!" sungut Rias menunjuk wajah Raiser yang keriput.

Raiser yang sudah emosi karena Rias tidak mau menikah dengannya, menyambar tangan Rias dan menggenggamnya. "Kau harus mau menikah denganku, Rias. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak perintahku. Bahkan dewa sekali pun."

'Heh! Ternyata dirinya angkuh, dan mudah terpancing emosi," batin Naruto mengobservasi Raiser.

Issei yang melihat Bouchou nya di genggam oleh Raiser, mulai menatap Raiser dengan tatapan marah. "Lepaskan Rias-chan!"

"Hoohh.. Ada Akuma rendahan ternyata." Raiser menatap Issei sinis.

"Cih! Ddraig!" Di tangan kiri Issei, muncul sebuah sarung tangan mekanik berwarna merah. "Lepaskan Bouchou atau kau akan tahu akibatnya," ancam Issei.

"Heh! Kau ingin mela-"

"Ck! Aku bosan melihat drama kalian." Perkataan Naruto memotong ucapan Raoser dan sukses menarik perhatian semua makhluk yang ada di ruangan. "Baiklah, Geremory-san. Karena urusanku di sini sudah selesai, aku akan pergi." Naruto mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menjauh, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Raiser memanggilnya.

"Hei, kau! Berani sekali Ningen rendahan sepertimu memotong perkataanku," kata Raiser degan urat kepala yang menonjol.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf, Oji-san," kata Naruto membuat yang lain sweatdrop, kecuali Raiser yang langsung mengeluarkan api di tangannya.

"Beraninya kau! RASAKAN!" Raiser melemparkan bola api ke arah Naruto.

Naruto merentangkan tangan kanannya kedepan, kemudian muncul dinding air yang menangkis api Raiser hingga menciptakan ledakan kecil yang menimbulkan asap.

Semua terkejut melihat Naruto dengan mudah menangkis serangan Raiser, kecuali Koneko dan Kiba yang sudah tahu seberapa kuat Naruto.

"Maaf saja, Ji-san, tapi aku harus segera pergi untuk makan. Perutku sudah lapar. Jadi aku tidak ada waktu untuk melayanimu."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, tubuh Raiser langsung terselimuti api. "Kau.."

"Hentikan, Raiser-sama!" perintah Grayfia yang membuat Raiser menghentikan sihirnya. "Hahh~.. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu pasti Rias akan menolak. Maka dari itu, akan diadakan Rating Game untuk menentukan Rias akan menikah dengan Raiser Phenex atau tidak." lanjut Grayfia.

"Heh! Rating Game? Aku pasti menang," ucap Raiser percaya diri.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menang!" teriak Issei menunjuk Raiser.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menang. Kalian hanya terdiri dari beberapa orang saja, sedangkan aku punya satu set lengkap." Raiser menjentikkan jarinya, kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir Phenex dan mengeluarkan 15 sosok berjenis wanita.

Issei hanya menatap ke-15 perempuan dengan pandangan kagum. "Uwohh! Dia adalah sang raja harem!"

"Hey! Kenapa dia?" tanya Raiser entah kepada siapa sambil menatap Issei aneh.

"Yahh.. Begitulah Issei. Dia mesum dan akan mendirikan harem." Kali ini Naruto yang menjelaskan dan mendapatkan seringai dari Raiser.

Kemudian Raiser menjentikkan jarinya. Salah satu peerage Raiser maju ke depan dan mendekat ke arah Raiser. Raiser langsung merengkuh pinggan sang Queen dan mencium bibir perempuan tadi. Tak lupa tangan kanannya yang bermain di dada kiri Queen Raiser.

"Cih! Sial!" gumam Issei.

Raiser melepaskan kulumannya, kemudian menatap Issei dengan seringainya. "Apa kau iri denganku?"

"Kau!" desisi Issei marah. "Kau akan tahu ak-"

"Hentikan Sekyuuretei!" seru Grayfia membuat Issei mendecih, kemudian ia menatap Rias. "Baiklah, Rias. Rating Game akan dimulai dalam dua minggu," kata Grayfia membuar Rias dan yang lainnya terdiam. "Baiklah, Phenex-sama. Saatnya kita kembali."

"Tunggu!" cegah Raiser, kemudiam ia menatap Naruto. "Kau... Siapa kau sebenarnya? Aku tahu kau bukan manusia sembarangan." Raiser menatap Naruto intens, mencoba menebak aura apa yang tepancar dari Naruto selain aura manusia.

Naruto diam sesaat, kemudian menutup matanya. "Aku... Seorang Youkai." Tepat setelah Naruto membuka matanya, sepasang telinga dan sembilan ekor rubah muncul di belakang Naruto.

Hal ini membuat Raiser dan Grayfia terkejut. 'A-apa ia pemimpin para Youkai?' batin Grayfia dan Raiser bersamaan sambil menatap sembilan ekor Naruto. 'Tidak mungkin! Pemimpin para Youkai masih Yasaka no Kitsune, tapi kenapa lelaki itu juga mempunyai sembilan ekor.' Grayfia dan Raiser masih larit dalam pikirannya.

"Baiklah. Jika tidak ada urusan, aku pulang saja." Naruto melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan ruangan diikuti Koneko di belakang.

"Baiklah, Rias-sama.., kami permisi." Grayfia kemudian menghilang diikuti Raiser dan peeragenya menggunakan lingkaran sihir masing-masing.

Kemudian Issei menatap Rias. "Siapa pemuda tadi, Bouchou?" tanya Issei.

"Dia tunangan Rias." Bukan Rias yang menjawab, tapi Akeno. "Sebenarnya Rias tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan Raiser, makanya akan diadakan Rating Game untuk menentukan takdir Rias."

"Begitu," gumam Issei menundukkan kepala, kemudiam menatap kedepan dengan pandangan serius. "Yosh! Jika begini, aku akan berlatih untuk menggagalkan pernikahan Bouchou!"

.

.

Naruto dan Koneko telah berdiri di depan rumah mereka. Naruto mememutar kenop pintu dan membukanya, memperlihatkan seisi ruang tamu yang luas dan terdapat beberapa hiasan.

"Tadaima!" seru Naruto dan Koneko sambil memasuki rumah.

"Okaeri!" Terdengar sahutan dari dalam, kemudian muncul seekor Youkai kecil yang menghampiri mereka.

"Hai, Kunou-chan." sapa Naruto saat melihat Kunou berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya.

"Mou~ Nii-chan dan Nee-chan lama sekali pulang," ucap Kunou sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang imut.

"Gomen, Kunou-chan. Tadi kami ada urusan sebentar," kata Kunou sambil mengelus kepala Kunou.

Naruto melepas pelukan Kunou. "Oh, ya,.. Yang lain lain ke mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Yang lain sedang mencari kerja, Nii-chan." Perkataan Kunou membuat alis Naruto terangkat.

"Kenapa mereka tidak bilang dahulu denganku?" gumam Naruto yang masih bisa di dengar Koneko dan Kunou. "Baiklah, Ayo masuk. Tidak baik berdiam di pintu." Naruto menggendong Kunou dengan gaya pengantin dan membawanya masuk ke dalam.

Naruto dan Koneko memutuskan untuk mengganti pakaian, kemudian mereka hanya diam sambil menonto televisi. Namun, kegiatan mereka harus teralih saat bel pintu berbunyi

 **Ting tong**

Mereka saling pandang sebelum Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan berjala ke arah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang bertamu.

 **Cklek**

Pintu terbuka oleh Naruto, tapi Naruto harus terjungkal ke belakang saat sesuatu menghambur ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat sambil berteriak, "NARUTO-KUN!"

 **BRUK**

"Akh! I-ittai..," rintih Naruto merasakan sakit di punggungnya karena berbenturan dengan lantai.

"Halo, Naruto-kun!" seru sosok yang memeluk Naruto sambil menatap Naruto.

"Eh!? Mi-Mittelt!" Mata Naruto membola saat menatap sosok yang sedang menindihnya sambil menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Jangan lupakan kami, Naruto," ujar seorang lelaki berpakaian ala detektif. Di sebelah lelaki tadi, terdapat seorang perempuan berambut biru kehitaman yang mengenakan pakaian sexy. Di sebelah wanita sexy tadi, juga terdapat perempuan cantik berambut hitam.

"Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, Reynare,.. Kalian-"

"HAHH!" Sebuah teriakan memotong perkataan Naruto, kemudian terlihat Kunou yang berdiri mematung menatap Naruto dan Mittelt. "Menyingkir dari atas Naruto-nii!" Kunou mendekat ke arah Mettelt dan mendorong paksa tubuh gadi loli untuk menjauh dari Naruto. "Naruto-nii milikku," kata Kunou sambil memeluk Naruto yang masih terduduk di laintai.

"Milikmu? Dengar ya, anak kecil. Kau itu terlalu polos untuk mendapatkan Naruto-kun. Kau masih anak-anak," kata Mittelt setelah berdiri menatap Kunou.

"Hmph! Aku sudah dewasa!" bantah Kunou merapatkan pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Apa buktinya, bocah?" tanya Mittelt sambil berkacak pinggang.

Kunou menatap tajam Mittelt dengan wajah memerah karena marah. "Aku telah memperkosa Naruto-nii!"

"Eh!"

Yang lain hanya memasang wajah blank mendengar pernyataan Kunou yang terbilang intim. Kemudian Miitelt dan ketiga temannya menatap Naruto.

"A-ahaha.." Naruto hanya dapat tertawa gugup. "Se-sebaiknya kalian masuk. Tidak baik baik berdiri di depan pintu," kata Naruto mengalihkan topik.

Kemudian Naruto dan yang lainnya masuk ke dalam, tapi harus terhenti saat Koneko telah berdiri di depan Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Kalian.. Da-Tenshin?" Koneko memasang posisi bertarung saat merasakan aura dari keempat Da-Tenshin.

"Maa, maa, tenanglah, Koneko-chan," kata Naruto mengibaskan tangannya tanda tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kemudian Naruto menatap Dohnaseek. "Dohnaseek, ajak ketiga temanmu duduk di sana. Aku akan membuatkan teh." Naruto berjalan ke arah dapur, sedangkan Reynare langsung duduk di sofa diikuti yang lain.

Koneko tak henti-hentinya menatap mereka dengan tatapan intimidasi. "Sebenarnya.., apa niat kalian datang ke sini?" tanya Koneko memecha keheningan.

"Kami tidak ada urusan denganmu, Kucing. Urusan kami hanya kepada Naruto-kun," kata Kalawarner membuat Koneko berdecak kesal.

Tak berapa lama, akhirnya Naruto datang dengan nampan berisi tujuh gelas teh. "Silahkan dinikmati." Naruto menaruh gelas di meja, kemudian duduk di samping Koneko.

"Ehm!" seru Mittelt setelah menyesap teh buatan Naruto. "Enak."

"Hahaha.. Arigatou." Naruto menatap keempat tamunya dengan senyum simpul. "Oh, ya. Kedatangan kalian ke sini itu ada apa ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukannya beberapa minggu yang lalu sudah di beri tahu oleh Azazel-sama bahwa kau akan mengajarkan kami berperilaku baik." Perkataan Dohnaseek membuat Naruto mengingat malam penyelamatan Asia yang terjadi sekitar satu bulan yang lalu.

 **Flash Back**

Malam penyelamatan Argento Asia.

Di pinggir sebuah sungai, terlihat enam makhluk astral yang memiliki surai berbeda-beda. Keempat makhluk tersebut, terlihat tengan memohon kepada seorang lelaki paruh baya yang memiliki rambut hitam dan poni kuning.

"Azazel-sama, mohon beri kami kesempatan lagi.'' kata seorang perempuan bersurai biru tua, Kalawarner.

''Hah~ Baiklah, aku akan memberi kalian kesempatan," kata Azazel menatap keempat anak buahnya. "Tapi kalian jangan berbuat sesuka kalian lagi." Perkataan Azazel mendapat persetujuan dari pria bertopeng, Naruto.

''Hm. Itu benar.'' kata Naruto sambil menganggukan kepala dan memejamkan mata.

''Kalian harus belajar menjadi orang yang baik," kata Azazel ke arah keempat anak buahnya.

''Hm. Itu juga benar," kata Naruto lagi.

''Dan yang akan mengajari kalian menjadi baik adalah Naruto," kata Azazel yang asal cakap. Namun anehnya, Naruto mengangguk menanggap perkataan Azazel.

''Hm. Itu benar.''

Beberapa detik kemudan..

''EEEEEEHHHH ! Ke-kenapa harus aku !?'' teriak Naruto dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Ternyata dirinya baru sadar dengan perkataan Azazel.

''Bukankah kau yang memberi saran agar mereka diberi kesempatan untuk merubah sikap mereka?'' kata Azazel santai.

''Ta-tapi kau kan pemimpin mereka," ucap Naruto yang masih belum terima.

''Walaupun aku pemimpin, tapi aku bukan orang yang tepat. Aku yakin kau bisa memberi pengajaran kepada mereka, jadi aku memilihmu.," kata Azazel sambil memejamkan mata.

''Tapi itu tidak adil.''

''Aku tidak terima penolakan.'' kata Azazel ngotot yang membuat Naruto pasrah.

''Yah~ baiklah.''

 **Flash Back End**

Kini terlihat Naruto memijit kepalanya. "Hahh~.. Mengingat hal itu membuatku ingin menghajar wajah Azazel," gumam Naruto, kemudian menatap keempat Da-Tenshin yang tengah melihatnya. "Jadi.., kalian akan tinggal di sini?"

"Yahh.. Begitulah," kata Dohnaseek menghendikkan bahu acuh.

Koneko yang mendengar bahkan keempat Da-Tenshin akan tinggal di rumah Naruto, menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Apa kau yakin, Naruto? Mereka itu Da-Tensih. Mereka siap membunuh Akuma kapan saja."

"Tidak, Neko-chan. Aku percaya kepada mereka," ucap Naruto membuat Koneko pasrah.

.

.

Malam telah tiba.

Di depan rumah Naruto, terdapat beberapa Akuma yang berjalan dengan lemas.

"Hah~.. Susa sekali untuk mendapat pekerjaan. Aku heran, kenapa Naruto mudah untuk mendapat pekerjaan, ya?" tanya seekor iblis berambut orange entah kepada siapa.

"Ahh~.. Aku juga tidak tahu," ujar iblis yang bersurai gaya nanas, Shikamaru. Kemudian ia membuka pintu.

"Tadaima~.." seru mereka dengan malas sambil memasuki rumah.

Mereka akhirnya terus berjalan hingga tidak menyadari 2 Akuma, 1 Youkai, dan 4 Da-Tenshin yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Mereka kenapa?" tanya Dohnaseek menatap segerombol Akuma yang terlihat lesu.

"Entahlah..," gumam Naruto sambil menghendikkan bahu. Kemudian pandangannya teralih saat Reynare memanggilnya.

"Naruto-kun. Apa kau tahu di mana Issei?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang Issei?" tanya Naruto bingung saat mendadap Reynare bertanya tentang Issei.

"Ano.. Aku ingin meminta maaf karena aku telah membunuhnya." Reynare menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku.. Aku menyesal... Aku benar-benar Malaikat kotor! Aku Malaikat tidak berguna! Hiks.. Aku.. Aku.. Hiks.."

 **Puk**

Reynar mendongakkan kepala merasakan tepykan pelan di kepalanya. Ia menatap sang pelaku, yaitu Naruto yang berdiri dari duduknya untuk meraih kepala Reynare.

"Jangan kau berkata seperti itu, Reynare-chan. Di dunia tidak ada yang sempurna. Membuat kesalahan itu wajar. Jadi, jangan kau menghina dan merendahkan diri sendiri," kata Naruto dengan senyum lembut.

"U-ummu..," gumam Reynare tidak jelas sambil menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam, serta semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Ahh~.. Baiklah. Karena sudah malam, sebaiknya kita tidur," kata Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh yang lain. "Oh, ya. Kalian tinggal pilih kamar kalian. Di lantai atas masih ada empat kamar kosong, dan di lantai bawah ada tiga kamar kosong."

"Baiklah.., nanti kami akan memilih kamar kami masing-masing." Naruto hanya menangguk menanggapi kata Mitelt.

"Kalau begitu aku tidir dulu, ya." Naruto pergi meninggakanl keempat Da-Tenshin yang masih duduk. Kunou dan Koneko mengikuti kepergian Naruto.

"Hey. Ternyaga Naruto-san baik juga ya," kata Dohnaseek kepada teman-temannya.

"Kau benar. Padahal kita sudah melawannya dan berniat membunuhnya, tapi dia tetap membantu kita," timpal Reynare.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, kita tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kebaikan Naruto-kun!" seru Mittelt seraya mengepalkan tangannya.

"YOSH!.

.

.

Keesok harinya, lebih tepatnya setelah pulang sekolah...

Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalan yang begitu sepi, hingga beberapa menit ia berjalan, Naruto telah sampai di pinggi sungai yang terdapat seekor Malaikat Jatuh berambut nyentrik tengah fokus menatap sungai sembari memegang gagang pancing. Sosok itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Naruto yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

Dengan ekspresi jahil, Naruto mengambil beberapa batu kecil di sekitarnya, kemudian melempar batu yang ia ambil ke arah sungai, dengan otomatis gelombang kecil terjadi membuat Azazel menatap kesal ke arah Naruto yang ada di belakangnya.

"Ck! Kau mengganggu saja, Naruto." Azazel mendengus sebal yang mulai menatap kembali ke arah sungai. "Gara-gara kau, tidak ada ikan yang makan umpanku karena takut," kata Azazel mendapat tatapan sweatdrop dari Naruto.

Naruto hanya menatap Azazel dengan facepalm seraya membatin, 'Emang di sungai ini ada ikan.'

Naruto memang dibuat pusing oleh kelakuan pemimpin Da-Tenshin di depannya. Mana ada ikan di sungai yang dalamnya tidak lebih dari sebatas betis kakinya.

Azazel kemudian kembali menatap Naruto. "Ada apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Azazel yang masih menatap Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu." Naruto berjalan dan duduk di samping Azazel, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya yang terhenti. "Apa maksudmu menyuruh keempat anak buahmu tinggal di rumahku?"

"Ohh.. Yang kemarin itu, ya," kata Azazel yang terdengar tak peduli. "Yahh.. Memang aku menyuruh mereka untuk tinggal di rumahmu agar kau bisa mengajari mereka menjadi makhluk yang baik." Tanpa mengalahkan pandangan, Azazel berbicara, "Itu agar kau tidak perlu mengadakan les untuk mengajari merrka. Dengan merrka tinggal di rumahmu, mereka dapat melihat aktifitas yang yang kau lakukan dan mereka juga dapat berbaur denganmu. Maka dari itu, sifat jahat mereka akan semakin lama semakin menghilang. Dan.." Azazel menjeda perkataannya. "...aku juga ingin mereka merasakan bahagia." Perkataan Azazel sedikit membuat Naruto paham tujuan Azazel.

"Begitu, ya." Naruto menatap langit, kemudian ia berdiri dari duduknya. "Baiklah, Azazel. Terima kasih telah menemaniku menghilangkan bosanku. Sebenarnya aku datang ke sini hanya untuk menghilangkan bosanku saja, karena di rumah aku merasa bosan. Pekerjaan libur selama beberapa hari," kata Naruto setelah berdiri.

"Yahh.. Tak apa. Lagi pula aku juga senang berbicara denganmu." Azazel tersenyum ke arah Naruto sebelum kembali menatap sungai.

"Oh, ya. Bagaimana kabar si Hakuryuukou? Semenjak aku membuatnya sekarat, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi." Naruto mengingat saat ia mengalahkan Vali dengan mudah.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Bahkan setelah mengetahui kau punya kekuatan besar, dia semakin tertarik denganku," ujar Azazel membuat Naruto sedikit kesal.

"Hey! Aku masih normal! Aku masih tertarik dengan lawan jenis," sungut Naruto mendapat gelak tawa dari Azazel.

"HAHAHAHA.."

"Yahh.. Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Semoga dapat ikannya," kata Naruto dengan nada bercanda. Kemudian, sebuah pusaran angin menelan Naruto.

.

.

 **Dunia Kamui milk Naruto.**

Di sebuah tempat yang awalnya indah, kini terlihat berantakan. Api ada dimana-mana, phon-pohon berserakan, tanah yang penuh dengan beberapa kawah kecil maupun besar.

Terbengong.

Itulah yang dilakukan Naruto saat ini. Awalnya Naruto datang je sini untuk mengunjungi makhluk 'peliharaan'nya. Tapi, setelah sampai di dunia buatannya, ia harus berdiri membatu menatap dunia kamiuinya sudah hancur entah-berantah.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" guman Naruto sambil menatap nanar keadaan di sekitarnya.

 **Wushh~**

Seekor naga berwarna hitam terbang dengan bebas ke arah langit. Terbang meliuk-liuk beberapa kali dan kemudian menyemburkan api hitam ke arah pohon yang masih berdiri. Setelah serangan tadi, pohon pun hancur dan terbakar.

 **Twich!**

Perempatan muncul di dahi Naruto.

"HOY, OPHIS! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?! KAU INGIN MENGHANCURKAN DUNIAKU?!" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk naga hitam yang masih terbang di langit.

Mendengar teriakan Naruto, naga yang dipanggil Ophis oleh Naruto tadi langsung melesat dengan cepat ke arah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam dengan kekesalan tercetak di wajahnya yang memerah.

 **Bumfh!**

Setelah sampai di dekat Naruto, naga tadi langsung menapakkan kakinya di depan Naruto.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" tanya naga tadi dengan suara beratnya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya membayangkan Ophis loli bertanya 'Ada apa, Naruto-kun?' dengan tampang watados-nya. Dan hal itu menambah kekesalan di wajah Naruto.

"Apanya yang 'ada apa'! Kau mau menghancurkan duniaku, hah?!" tanya Naruto sambil mendongak ke atas untuk melihat sang naga yang teramat sangat besar di depannya.

"Ah! Maaf," ujar naga tadi dengan suara berat.

Naruto kemudian memijit pelipisnya untuk mengurangi pusing di kepalanya. Kemudian ia menatap kembali ke depan, menemukan naga yang kini sudah menyamar menjadi gadi loli yang teramat sangat imut dengan pakaian Gothic, dan surai hitam yang terbiarkan tergerai. Wajahnya datar seperti biasa. Pandangannya kosong, hal itu juga sudah biasa.

"Dasar kau ini. Untung saja ini hanya dunia kamui, bukan dunia nyata," kata Naruto memandang Ophis sebal. Kemudian Naruto menutup matanya. Secara ajaib, pohon-pohon yang hancur dan tanah yang hancur, kini kembaki seperti semula. Dan kembali memperlihatkan suasana alam yang indah seperti sedia kala.

"Huhh~" Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya seraya membuka mata. "Lain kali jangan kau ulangi lagi, Ophis," tuntut Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Ophis.

Kemudian, mereka terdiam hingga Ophis membuka suara.

"Naruto-kun, sebaiknya kita mencari tempat yang nyaman," saran Ophis dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Kini, Naruto dan Ophis berada di bawah pohon di pinggir danau. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan.

"Jadi, Naruto-kun, ada urusan apa kau sampai datang ke sini? Apa ada sesuatu yang penting?" tanya Ophis membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak, sih.. Aku hanya datang berkunjung untuk menjengukmu," kata Naruto membuat Ophis tersenyum.

"Begitu, kah? Apa kau merindukanku?" tanya Ophis dengan nada menggoda. "Apa kau hanya datang berkunjung untuk melihat tubuh polosku seperti waktu itu." Perkataan Ophis sukses membuat wajah Naruto memerah mengingat kejadian saat ia menemukan Ophis tengah berendam di sungai.

"Ti-tidak. Lagi pula aku tidak tertarik dengan tubuh palsumu," kata Naruto. Yahh.. Yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar. Ophis adalah seekor naga yang tidak memiliki jenis kelamin. Ia bisa membentuk tubuhnya sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan. Saat ini, Ophis memilih menjelma menjadi gadis loli yang teramat imut seperti boneka.

"Fufufufu.." Ophis hanya tertawa misterius saat mendengar kata Naruto. Hal itu membuat Naruto merinding mengingat Akeno juga selalu mengeluarkan tawa tersebut. "Kau bilang tubuh palsu? Kau benar. Tapi, secara tidak langsung, tubuhku juga sama seperti wanita-wanita yang lain." Ophis kemudian menatap selangkangannya. "Ini juga bisa dimasuki," kata Ophis sambil menunjuk selangkangannya yang masih tertutupi kain bajunya.

Naruto menyadari apa yang dimaksud Ophis hanya memerah wajahnya. 'Kenapa dia sepolos ini, sih?!' batin Naruto dengan setetes keringat menuruni pelipisnya.

"Jadi, tubuhku yang kugunakan bisa dibilang tubuh asli!" kata Ophis dengan bangga dengan kehebatannya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya manggut-manggut sambil menyeruput segelas teh yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di tangannya(Dunia Kamui bebas :v).

"Dan aku juga bisa hamil, loh."

"Ghouk!" Naruto tersedak teh mendengar pernyataan Ophis, kemudian menatap Ophis. "Kau bisa hamil?" tanya Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Ophis.

"Tapi tergantung wujudku,sih. Jika aku menjelma menjadi laki-laki, aku bisa menghamili wanita. Jika aku menjelma menjadi wanita, aku bisa dihamili oleh lelaki."

Naruto mengangguk paham mendengar pernyataan Ophis. Lalu, terlintas pertanyaan di kepalanya. "Kalau kau menjelma menjadi laki-laki, lalu ada laki-laki lain yang memperkosamu, kau bisa hamil tidak?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang Wajah Tanpa Dosa, (WATADOS).

 **JDUAK!**

"Ittai!" Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang benjol kerena terkena hantaman oleh Ophis.

"Ba-baka! Laki-laki mana bisa hamil, Baka!" kata Ophis setelah memberi bogem mentah kepada Naruto.

Naruto masih asik mengusap benjopan di kepalanya. Ini pertama kalinya Ophis menjitaknya, dan rasanya sakit sekali. Mungkin Ophis menambahka sihir di tangannya sehingga dapat menggandakan kekuatannya.

"Eh!?" Mengingat tentang kekuatan, Naruto langsung tersentak dan menatap Ophis serius. "Ophis."

"Ya? Ada apa?" Ophis menatap bingung yang melihatnya secara intens.

"Tadi.. Kau menghancurkan dunia kamuiku. Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Naruto.

"Dengan kekuatanku pastinya," kata Ophis sambil membusungkan dadanya yang mungil dan menggemaskan.

"Bukankah katamu kekuatanmu telah di ambil oleh Kokabiel?" Naruto ingat saat mengatakan Kokabiel telah mengambil kekuatannya.

"Heh! Apa kau lupa bahwa aku ini sang Ouroborost Dragon. Naga dengan kekuatan tanpa batas." Ophis berdiri dari duduknya dan merentangkan tangannya ke samping, kemudian kembali duduk. "Sebenarnya memang benar Kokabiel telah mengambil kekuatanku. Tapi, kekuatanku dengan perlahan kembali."

Naruto hanya memasang wajah bingung mendengar perkataan Ophis.

"Hahh~.." Ophis memaklumi kapasitas otak Naruto yang tidak terlalu besar. "Hampir sama seperti cakra yang ada di dalam tubuhmu. Ketika ada seseorang menyerap cakramu, kau perlu waktu untuk memulihkan atau mengisi kembali cakramu hingga kembali penuh," kata Ophis sambil mengingat saat Naruto menceritakan tentang cakra padanya. Sebenarnya Naruto telah menceritakan dunia Shinobi kepada Ophis.

"Ahh! Aku paham!" seru Naruto. "Tapi tunggu dulu.. Kau sudah tahu kekuatanmu pasti kembali, lalu, kenapa kau mau ikut denganku?" Pertanyaan itulah yang sedari tadi ingin ia tanyakan.

"Kalau itu, sih, memang keinginanku. Aku merasakan kekuatan di dalam dirimu walau pun samar. Dan aku dapat merasakan aura yang menenangkan di dalam dirimu sehingga aku dapat menyimpulkan kau bukan makhluk jahat. Untuk itulah aku mengikutimu agar kau bisa membantuku mencapai ketenangan dan kedamaian," kata Ophis menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Begitu, ya." gumam Naruto. "Yahh.. Kalau boleh jujur, aku sangat menginginkan kedamaian. Itulah cita-citaku sedari dulu." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi.. Tidak mudah untuk mencapai kedamaian. Bahkan... Di dunia Shinobi, aku tidak tahu jika di saja sudah damai atau belum. Saat aku bertanya kepada ketiga sahabatku yang berasal dari dunia Shinobi, mereka hanya menjawab dengan jawaban yang tidak memuaskan, seolah mereka merahasiakan sesuatu padaku." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

Ophis yang melihat Naruto seperti itu, berinisiatif untuk memberikan semangat kepada pemuda pirang di depannya. Ia berdiri dari duduknya, dan dengan seenaknya duduk di pangkuan Naruto. "Kita bisa memujudkan bersama-sama," kata Ophis menyandarkan punggung dan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto. "Aku yakin kita bisa membuat kedamaian. Kita akan terus berjuang bersama yang lain untuk mewujudkan impian kita." Ophis menatap langit dengan kepala yang masih bersandar di dada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ophis, kemudian memeluk gadis loli yang ada di pangkuannya. "Kau benar, Ophis-chan." Naruto menyandarkan dagunya di kepala Ophis. "Ahh~.. Aku mengantuk," kata Naruto di sela keheningan.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah, Naruto-kun," kata Ophis mendapat anggukan pelan dari Naruto.

Akhirnya, Naruto dan Ophis tertidur di bawah pohon. Ophis masih tetap duduk di pangkuan Naruto, dan Naruto bersandar di batang pohon. Terdengar dengkuran halus dari mereka berdua.

.

.

Naruto telihat sedang memilih-milih benda yang ada di depannya. Saat ini ia berada di Super Market Kuoh City untuk membeli kebutuhan pokok sehari-hari mereka.

"Ara, Naruto-kun." Sebuah suara membuat Naruto menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan Akeno sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil mendorong troll belanjanya.

"Ah! Akeno-senpai," sapa Naruto mendapat tatapan cemberut dari Akeno.

"Mou~.. Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Naruto-kun~."

"Ahahaha.. Tapi 'kan Senpai adalah Seniorku, jadi aku memanggilmu senpai," kata Naruto yang kembali mendapat tatapan merajuk Akeno.

"Tidak asik," kata Akeno sebal sambil memalingkan kepala.

"Ahaha.. Kau manis sekali kalau sedang merajuk, Akeno-chan." Dengan sukses, perkataan Naruto membuat wajah Akeno memerah. Naruto sendiri reflek memalingkan wajahnya.

"A-arigatou, Naruto-kun."

Akhirnya mereka belanja bersama di sore hari. Setelah selesai, mereka langsung membayar di kasir dan berniat kembali pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Kini, mereka berjalan beringin sambil menenteng beberapa kantong belanja.

"Ne, Naruto-kun. Sebenarnya kakek yang memberikanmu Evil Piece itu siapa? Sepertinya ia Akuma murni," tanya Akeno mengingat saat Naruto membagi ingatannya dengan Akeno dan teman-temannya.

"Entahlah, Akeno-chan. Tapi melihat dirinya pergi dengan cara melebur menjadi debu, ia mungkin memang Iblis murni. Tapi aku tidak tahu dari klan mana," terang Naruto mendapat anggukan paham oleh Akeno.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di persimpangan, yang mengharusnya mereka untuk berpisah.

"Eee.. Akeno-chan, apa kau mau mampir ke rumahku?" tawar Naruto.

Akeno menimbang-nimbang tawaran Naruto. "Baiklah, aku ikut!" seru Akeno. Terkadang ia merasa bosan berdiam diri di rumah sendirian.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan barang belanjaanmu?" Naruto yang ingat Akeno menenteng barang, bertanya ke arah Akeno.

"Oh, tenang saja." Kemudian, lingkaran sihir berwarna merah muncul di depan Akeno. "Aku bisa menyimpannya di sini."

Dan Naruto haris cengo saat Akeno menyimpan barangnya di dalam lingkaran sihirnya. 'Kenapa aku tidak terpikirkan dari tadi? Dan kenap aku lebih memilih menenteng benda ini? Dan kenapa aku bodoh sekali,' batin Naruto.

.

.

Naruto dan Akeno telah sampai di rumah Naruto.

"Silahkan masuk, Akeno-chan."

Naruto memasuki rumah diikuti Akeno, kemudian Akeno duduk di ruang tamu, sedangkan Naruto menuju dapur untuk menaruh barang belanjanya.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Akeno-chan," kata Naruto setelah sedikit lama di dapur.

"Tidak masalah, Naruto-kun," kata Akeno seraya tersenyum.

"Silahkan dinikmati tehnya, Akeno-chan." Naruto menaruh teh yang ia bawa di depan Akeno, kemudian ia duduk di sofa yang letaknya di depan Akeno.

"Kau sendirian, Naruto-kun?"

"Ah! Tidak. Yang lain sepertinya sedang keluar," ucap Naruto yang sedari tadi tidak melihat teman-temannya, terutama Kunou.

"Begitu, ya." Mendengar penjelasan Naruto, Akeno menyeringai seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Naruto. "Jadi,.. Kau sendirian ne, Naruto-kun~," ucap Akeno dengan nada manjanya. Kini ia duduk di samping Naruto sambil menempelkan tubuhnya di lengan Naruto.

"Eee.. Y-yahhh... Be-begitulah..." Entah kenapa firasatnya tidak enak. "A-ano.. Sepertinya aku ingin ke kamar mandi," ujar Naruto mencoba untuk kabur, namun tangannya telah ditahan oleh Akeno yang memandang sayu ke arahnya.

"Ke kamar mandi? Apa kau ingin melakukan itu denganku ne, Na-ru-to-kun."

 **Glek**

Naruto harus menelan ludahnya saat mendengar penekanan di setiap kata Akeno.

"Ti-tidak.. A-aku.." Naruto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk lari selain buang air kecil. "Aku.. Mau buang air kecil."

"Ara.. Aku juga ingin ikut, Naruto-kun. Boleh 'kan~." Tanpa aba-aba, tangan Akeno menyelinap memasuki baju Naruto, mengelus dada sang pemuda.

"A-Akeno,.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto mencoba mengeluarkan tangan Akeno dari dalam bajunya. Namun, Naruto harus dibuat terkejut saat Akeno menciumnya dibibir. Melumat bibir Naruto yang masih diam.

"Hmmhh~.." Akeno mengerang di sela ciumannya. Lidah Akeno mencoba masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto yang masih tertutup.

"Ukh!" pekik Naruto saat Akeno menggigit bibir bawah Naruto dan dengan cepat Akeno memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto. Mereka bersilat lidah dengan lihainya.

Hampir 3 menit mereka melakukan ciuman, hingga harus terhenti karena pasokan udara yang menipis di paru-paru.

"Hahh,.. Hah,.. Akeno, ke-kenapa kau menciumku? Hah,.. Hah," tanya Naruto diiringi napasnya yang terngkal.

Akeno hanya mencium bibir Naruto singkat, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. "Karena... Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."

"Tapi-"

"Aku sudah tahu," potong Akeno cepat membuat Naruto terdiam. "Aku sudah tahu kalau kau sudah pernah melakukan itu dengan orang lain. Tapi itu tidak masalah." Akeno memeluk Naruto semakin erat.

Naruto hanya diam. Ia sebenarnya merasa bersalah karena memainkan wanita. Tapi,.. Ia juga tidak menyangka akan hal ini.

Akhirnya mereka hanya berbicara mengenai Iblis liar sampai hampi menjelang malam. Akhirnya perbincangan mereka harus terhenti karena Akeno harus pulang. Naruto diam di depan pintu seraya menatap hilangnya Akeno.

"Hahh~,.. Kami-sama-"

"Ugh!" lenguh Naruto merasakan saki di kepalanya. "Sial! Aku lupa kalau aku ini adalah Iblis," gumam Naruto.

Untungnya teman-teman Naruto kembali pada malam hari, termasuk Kunou yang dibawa jalan-jalan oleh teman-temannya. Awalnya Naruto hampir mati karena panik dan cemas dengan Kunou yang tak kunjung pulang, tapi dirinya bisa tenang karena Kunou sudah kembali

.

.

 **T.B.C (Bukan nama penyakit-_-")**

Di dalam sebuah ruangan, berkumpul beberap makhluk dari berbagai ras. Salah satunya adalah ras Ningen(Manusia) yang kini berdiri di depan makhluk lain. Dengan beberapa kamera yang terus menyorotnya dan suasana ruangan.

"Yosh! Bertemu lagi dengan saya Hashaka Lio, cowok terkeren dan tertampan se-antero dunia!"

 **Krikkrik.., krikkrik**

Hening. Sosok yang bernama Lio hanya tersenyum canggung saat makhluk yang lain menatapnya aneh.

"A-ahahaha... Baiklah! Langsung saja, kita memasuki sesi 'Balas Review'!"

 **Krikkrik.., krikkrik**

Dan sekali lagi suasan kembali senyap.

 **Twitch**!

Perempatan muncul di dahi Lio karena tidak ada respon yang meriah dari para aktor pinjamannya.

"KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK TEPUK TANGAN, HAH?"

Sedangkan yang lain hanya saling pandang sebelum bertepuk tangan dengan malas.

 **Prok prok prok**

Dan kemudian hening lagi.

"Hahh~.." Lio menghembuskan napas berat sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang. Lebih tepatnya layar lebar yang menampilkan beberapa review.

"Review pertama, dari Guest. Aku tidak tahu siapa Guest ini. Asia-chan, tolong bacakan." Lio menatap Asia yang duduk di sebelah Issei.

Asia sedikit tersentak saat Lio menyuruhnya membaca review. "U-um. Ano.. Re-review dari Guest-san, yang isinya, 'Tsukoyomi itu setengah harga'."

Lio diam sesaat, kemudian ia ke kamera dengan tawa renyah. "Ahaha.. Se-sebenarnya aku tidak tahu maksud dari setengah harga. Tapi aku sedikit paham maksudnya." Lio diam sesaat. "Oh, ya. Saya lupa menjelaskan, kalau Tsukoyomi milik Naruto sedikit berbeda. Tsukoyomi milik Naruto aku buat lebih simpel. Ia juga dapat menghentikan ilusi Tsukoyomi kapan saja, dan.. Dan.. Dan.. ARGHH! KENAPA SUSAH SEKALI MENJELASKANNYA, TTEBAYOU!" teriak Lio di akhiri dengan trandmark milik Naruto.

"Hey! Itu trendmark milikku," sengit Naruto yang tidak terima kata 'Ttebayou'nya dipakai.

"Urusai!" dengus Lio, kemudian melihat lagi review yang lain.

"Mari kita lihat. Review dari fazakhi indra. Fuu, tolong bacakan." Lio menatap Fuu yang mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Akhirnya up! Yay!" ujar Fuu dengan gerakan senang seolah dirinyalah yang berbicara. "Saran dari saya sih jangan lah bikin naruto bego bego amat, pasti setelah sona bicara sama rias abis itu rias minta balik atau sona minta naruto jadi budaknya dan naruto mau. Fic itu gimana ya... mainstream lah (ingat ini saran, mau dipake ya sudah kalo gak pun ya sudah)"

" Kalo bisa buat naruto gak jadi iblis atau bekerja sama sama rias atau sona atau siapapun lah pokoknya."

"TETEP SEMANGAT DAN LANJUTIN NI FIC!" seru Fuu di akhiri dengan teriakan ala Rock Lee.

"Sebelumnya, terima kasih telah mereview dan memberikan semangat kepada Author." Lio menatap kamera dengan senyum menawan+tampannya(?).

"Dan mohon maaf lagi, Zakhi-san, sepertinya tidak menjadikan Naruto sebagai iblis sudah terlambat. Dari chapter satu, saya sudah menjadikan Naruto iblis lagi," ujar Lio dengan wajah menyesal.

"Dan tenang saja, Naruto tidak akan menjadi budak atau peerage dari Sona maupun Rias. Lalu untuk tidak bekerja sama dengan Rias atau Sona..." Naruto diam sesaat, sebelum kembali berucap, "Mungkin bisa lebih parah."

"Tunggu dulu, Nii-chan." Kunou mengangkat tangan seperti ingin mengatakan sesatu. "Maksudnya lebih parah itu apa, ya? Apa semua Akuma, Da-Tenshin, dan juga Tenshin, termasuk Youkai akan bekerja sama dengan Naru-"

"Ssstt..," desis Lio memotong perkataan Kunou. "Untuk sementara, biarlah menjadi rahasia." Kemudian Lio kembali menatap layar lebar.

"Ekhem! Baiklah, review yang ini dari syafiq. Yang akan dibacakan oleh Rukia." Lio menatap Rukia yang mengangguk.

"Dari Syariq, yang isinya, 'Thor, kenapa ane baca setiap chapter yang muncul loli mulu, gak ada yang lain apa? Apa kau lolicon ya thor? Hmm.." Rukia menaruh telunjuknya di dagu, kemudian kembali menatap layar dan melanjutkan membaca. "Cepet up thor! Jangan isi phedofil mulu napa thor sesekali isi milf kek apa kek. Bisa-bisa kena ciduk luh thor kalo jadiin naruto phedo. wkwkwk..."

Sedangkan yang lain hanya menahan tawa melihat Lio yang pundung di pojokan sambil menggumam, 'Aku bukan pedo.., aku bukan lolicon. Aku bukan pedo.., aku bukan lolicon.'

Kemudian Lio kembali ketempatnya. "Baiklah, Syariq-san. Terima kasih telah mereview. Akan saya jelaskan dulu kenapa isinya loli mulu. Begini.., sebenarnya saya mau membuat campuran, ada loli dan ada onee-sama. Alasan kenapa loli mulu yang muncul, karena aku lebih mengutamakan loli, setelah itu baru para onee-sama yang molek dan cantik," kata Lio menjelaskan. "Begitu!" seru Lio membusungkan dada. "Kalo masalah milf sih..., hmm,.. Sepertinya tidak akan saya buat jadi pair Naruto. Bukannya saya benci milf, hanya saya tidak terlalu tertarik sama tante-tante. Ok, sekian." Kemudian Lio kembali menatap layar yang ada di belakang.

"Dan review kali ini dari Raynoval." Lio menatap Raynare. "Rayner-chan, tolong bacakan."

Rayner yang dipanggil dengan suffix '-chan' hanya mengangguk dengan wajah memerah.

"Whoo.., ane kira udah offline ente bang, ternyata update lageh. Assek!" seru Raynare membaca review dari Noval.

"Ok! Arigatou, Rayner, karena telah membacakan review." Lio kembali menarap Kamera. "Sebelumnya maaf karena lama tidak update, Noval-san. Sebenarnya saya ingin online terus, tapi karena handphone saya rusak, harus pinjam handphone teman untuk ngetik. Dan terima kasih reviewnya," kata Lio sebelum sedikit membungkuk dan kembali tegak, kemudian menggeser layar smartphone nya, dan secara bersamaan layar yang ada di belakang juga bergerak.

"Are? Masih ada lagi," gumam Lio karena masih ada lanjutan dari review tadi.

"Dasar iblis kepo, asw. Kadang kesel gue, anjer!" gumam Lio membaca sambungan review dari Raynoval.

'Tak kusangka. Ternyata karyaku juga dapat menarik emosi seseorang,' batin Lio bangga.

"Dan review selanjutnya dari fateseriesd48. Great Red, tolong bacakan."

Sedangkan di salah satu bangku, terdapat seorang pemuda berumur sekitar 20 tahun, berambut merah. "Baiklah." Great Red mengangguk dan menatap layar dengan tampan bosan.

"Aku cuma mau bilang,lanjutkan!"

Donng!

Seluruh peserta sweatdrop setelah Great Red membacakan isi review.

"A-ahaha.. A-arigatou, fateseriesd-san, karena sudah mereview. Dan tenang saja, akan author lanjutkan jika tidak ada hambatan," kata Lio dengan senyum canggungnya.

"Baiklah. Berikutnya dari Kazeryuu yang akan dibacakan oleh Xenovia."

Xenovia mengangguk. "Dari Kazeryuu, yang isinya..," Xenovia sedikit memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Sosok misterius itu Toneri kah?"

Lio mengangguk setelah Xenovia selesai membacakan review. "Hmm... Kalau itu masih dalam rahasia~" lata Lio dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"Ekhem! Rias-chan."

Rias menegakkan tubuhnya mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Review kali ini dari Rain741, yang isinya, 'Wow! Next, senpai! Akhirnya senpai nongol kembali.. Hahaha. Tetep semangat, senpai, dan ditunggu next nya.. Hehe'," kata Rias di akhiri dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan cengiran wajahnya.

"Ahaha... Arigatou dukungannya, Rain senpai. Alasan saya 4 bulan gak nongol gegara smartphone saya rusak, senpai. Tehehe~" kata Lio di akhiri dengan cengengesannya.

"Mari kita lihat review selanjutnya dari Ocan D Law." Lio menatap Riser.

Seakan tahu maksud Lio, Riser mengangguk. "Isinya, 'Thor kenapa gak suruh aja si Ayumu main ama Shikamaru? Dia pasti senang dapat lawan paling sulit. Karena Shikamaru orang no 2 paling jago main shogi. yang pertama bapaknya kwkwk. itu aja."

"Hmm..." Lio mengusap dagunya. "Kenapa tidak kepikiran dari dulu ya," gumam Lio mendapat tatapan sweatdrop dari yang lain.

"Yosh! Sudah di putuskan, besok Ayumu akan melawan Shikamaru!"

"Hoaaam.. Sudah habis, 'kah?" gumam Shikamaru yang baru saja bangun tidur. Ia bangun karena merasa dirinya dipanggil

Sedangkan yang lain hanya menatap Shikamaru malas.

"Baiklah! Terima kasih buat yang sudah mereview. Dan yang reviewnya tidak saya masukkan ke dalam fic, jangan berkecil hati karena review dari kalian semua adalah makanan penambah semangat dari author," ujar Lio seraya tersenyum tampan+ manis(?) ke arah kamera yang bahkan dapat membuat Sasuke diabetes.

 **BRAK!**

Pintu ruang didobrak dengan keras, menampakkan pemuda berambut pantat ayam sebagai pelaku pendobrakan.

"AKU AKAN MUNTAH MELIHAT SENYUMMU!" teriak pemuda tadi yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke. Sedangkan yang lain hanya sweatdrop, kecuali Lio yang hanya tertawa canggung.

"Ahaha.. Yo, Sasuke/Teme," sapa Lio dan Naruto setelah dirinya selesai ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Lio, Dobe, saatnya kita syuting," kata Sasuke dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto dan Lio.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Sirzech sambil menatap kedua pemuda yang sudah berdiri.

"Kami mau mengadakan syuting. Ada fic lain yang harus dilanjutkan,"

"Syuting?" beo mereka kecuali NaruSasuLio.

"Ah! Iya. Aku ada pengumuman untuk kalian. Aku mau melanjutkan fic yang berjudul 'Tsuki'. Dulu namanya 'Watashi', tapi saya sudah saya ubah." Semua mengangguk mendengar kata Lio.

" **Henge no Jutsu!"**

 **Poof**

Secara bersamaan, kepulan asap menyelimuti tubuh NaruSasuLio. Setelah asap menghilang, terlihatlah NaruSasuLio versi anak kecil.

'Kawaii," gumam seluruh penghuni penatap tiga anak kecil tadi.

"Baiklah, Naruto, Sasuke, ayo berangkat!" seru Lio sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Yosh!/Hn." NaruSasu mengikuti Lio dari belakang.

Kemudian setelah ketiga anak tadi menghilang ditelan pintu(?), suasana menjadi hening.

"Anoo... Jadi, apa yang kita tunggu?" tanya Fuu mendapat hendikan bahu dari semuanya.

Kemudian salah satu sosok berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan ke depan. "Baiklah, karena sudah selesai, lebih baik kita bubar," kata orang tersebut yang memiliki wajah menyeramkan, Kokabiel.

"Aaaghh~.. Akhirnya," gumam semua makhluk lega.

Bokong mereka seakan mati rasa setelah lama duduk.

Dan dalam hitungan satu detik, ruangan relah kosong, menyisakan bangku kosong dan sang kameraman, Drago.

"Are? Sudah sepi aja," gumam Drago sambil melihat kanan kiri, kemudian mengarahkan kameranya ke arah wajahnya. "Baiklah, karena semua sudah sepi, sebaiknya kita sudahi fic chapter ini. Tapi... JANGAN LUPA REVIEW!"

 **PIIIPPPP**

Dan kamera eror karena teriakan Drago.


	17. Ayumu dan Waruii

Chapter 17

 **Disclaimer :**

 **-Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-High School DxD : Iciei Ishibumi**

 **Rate : M**

 **Adventure, Ecchi, Romance, School, Supernatural**

 **Warning : typo,abal,gaje,ada lime & lemon(bukan buah)**

 **Summary :** Naruto Uzumaki, pahlawan Konoha yang hampir mengalahkan Kaguya. Tapi ia harus mengorbankan dirinya dan terjebak di dimensi lain untuk selama-lamanya. Dengan kekuatannya yang tidak sengaja tersegel, bagaimana cara Naruto mendamaikan dimensi barunya bersama teman iblisnya ?

.

.

Author note: " **Sebelumnya telah author peringatkan dari awal bahwa fic ini mengandung unsur dewasa. Jadi, jika menemukan hal-hal yang bersifat ecchi dan mesum, jangan salahkan author..."**

 **"Baiklah, maaf mengganggu aktifitas membacanya, dan mari kita lanjut ceritanya!**!"

.

.

"Hoaaamm.. Mendokusai."

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dikuncir gaya nanas tengah menguap lebar. Dirinya hanya duduk dengan bosan di depan TV. Sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari Selasa, saatnya dirinya bersekolah. Namun, ia memilih duduk di depan TV sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung sofa.

"Apa tidak ada hal yang menarik, ya?" gumam pemuda tadi yang bernama Nara Shikamaru.

Ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 08.41.

Dirinya hanya sendirian di rumah. Naruto sedang pergi ke suatu tempat, sedangkan temannya yang lain pergi ke sekolah. Dirinya benar-benar bosan kali ini.

"Apa sebaiknya aku jalan-jalan saja, ya?" tanya Shikamaru bermonolog.

"Yahh.. Dari pada bosan, lebih baik aku keluar mencari makan."

Kemudian ia beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah dengan cara menghilang menggunakan lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning dengan lambah kunai cabang tiga. (Kunainya Minato).

.

.

Kita lihat tokoh utama kita, Uzumaki Naruto.

Dirinya saat ini tengah duduk bersama dua sosok Youkai yang tengah melahap makanan mereka masing-masing. Suasana begitu sunyi, hanya suara dentingan sendok dan piring yang terdengar.

Setelah sekian lama berdiam diri, akhirnya salah satu Youkai membuka suara, "Naruto-kun, apa setelah ini kau akan kembali ke dunia manusia?"

Naruto diam sesaat sambil menelan sisa makanannya. "Sepertinya tidak, Yasaka-san. Aku ingin jalan-jalan di dunia Youkai ini. Mungkin aku akan kembali sore nanti," kata Naruto.

"Begitu, ya," gumam Yasaka santai. "Selama Kunou-chan tinggal bersamamu, apa dia merepotkanmu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Yasaka sambil melirik Kunou yang tengah asik memakan makanannya di atas pangkuan Naruto.

"Tidak terlalu merepotkan," kata Naruto sambil tertawa canggung. "Lagi pula Kunou-chan juga menurut dan tidak nakal," ucap Naruto sambil mengusap kepala kuning Kunou.

"Syukurlah. Jika begitu, aku akan tenang jika kalian sudah menikah."

"Ghough!" Naruto tersedak makanannya sendiri mendengar perkataan Yasaka. "Tu-tunggu dulu! Menikah? Kunou-chan masih terlalu kecil untuk menikah, Yasaka-san," protes Naruto mendapat gelak tawa dari Yasaka.

"Hahaha.. Aku hanya bercanda, Naruto-kun."

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap Yasaka dengan ekspresi cemberut. "Itu tidak lucu."

Dan kemudian mereka kembali melanjutkan sarapan mereka dengan tenang.

.

.

Kuoh Gakuen

Terlihat seorang perempuan sexy berambut merah berjalan dengan pelan di lorong kelas. Raut wajahnya memperlihatkan kegelisahan yang mendalam pada dirinya.

'Bagaimana ini? Dua minggu lagi akan diadakan Rating Game. Jika kami kalah, maka nasib jodohku akan kacau,' batin perempuan tadi.

"Rias!" Sebuah suara menghentikan langkah perempuan berambut merah tadi.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam dikuncir kuda menghampiri perempuan berambut merah, Geremory Rias.

"Akeno," gumam Rias sambil menatap Akeno yang menghampirinya.

"Hahh~.. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Kau tahu, dari tadi aku keliling sekolah untuk mencarimu, ternyata kau di sini," kata Akeno.

Rias hanya diam mendengar protes Akeno. Kemudian, Rias memperlihatkan wajah serius. "Akeno, setelah pulang sekolah, perintahkan yang lain untuk berkumpul di ORC," kata Rias mendapat anggukan dari Akeno.

"Baiklah."

Skip

Ruang ORC, 14.58

Terlihat sekumpulan Iblis klan Geremory tengah berkumpul di ruang ORC.

"Baiklah. Aku sengaja mengumpulkan kalian ke sini untuk membahas soal Rating Game," ucap seorang Iblis perempuan berambut merah, Rias. "Untuk itu, besok kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat untuk berlatih. Terlebih lagi Rating Game akan diadakan dua minggu lagi. Jadi, kita akan berlatih keras untuk memenangkan Rating Game." Rias segera menyudahi penjelasannya saat Issei mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Ya, ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, Issei-kun?"

"Ano.. Di dalam Rating Game kali ini apa ada yang perlu di waspadai?" tanya Issei setelah menurunkan tangannya.

"Ada. Lawan yang perlu kita waspadai adalah Raiser sendiri." Perkataan Rias mendapat tatapan bingung dari Issei.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia dari klan Phenex yang memilik regenerasi yang hebat. Bahkan ia telah menjuarai seluruh Rating Game yang ia ikuti, dan Raiser tidak pernah kalah dalam Rating Game. Maka dari itu, kita harus berjuang untuk memenangkan perlombaan kali ini. Dan ini juga menyangkut dengan hubungan kita, Issei-kun," kata Rias mencoba membuat Issei berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Baiklah! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Rias-chan jatuh ke tangan si keriput itu!" seru Issei dengan mata berapi-api.

Koneko hanya diam, namun, pikirannya sedang tidak enak. 'Berarti selama dua minggu aku akan berlatih keras. Cih! Jadi selama dua minggu ini aku tidak bisa bermesraan dengan Naruto-kun. Dan pasti ini adalah momen yang membahagiakan bagi Kunou,' batin Koneko dengan ekspresi cemberit. 'Terlebih lagi sepertinya Mittelt, Kalawarner, dan Rayner menyukai Naruto-kun. Sainganku bertambah!'

.

.

Di sebuah taman, seorang manu- eh! Bukan, tapi seorang Iblis berjalan dengan santai. Sesekali ia menguap lebar dengan wajah bosannya.

"Hoaaam.. Mendokusai. Aku sangat bosan hari ini," ujar sosok tersebut sambil menggaruk rambut gaya nanasnya. Yap! Dia adalah salah satu peerage Naruto, yaitu, Nara Shikamaru.

Tap tap tap

Shikamaru melihat seseorang memakai jubah berwarna putih tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Rambut pink dari orang tersebut bergoyang santai seiring angin menerpanya. Kemudian, sosok tadi berhenti di depan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya. 'Da-Tenshin, 'kah?' batin Shikamaru.

"Hai. Namaku Ayumu. Kau memiliki aura iblis dan aku merasakan kekuatan yang sema dengan'nya' di dalam tubuh," kata sosok tadi yang bernama Ayumu.

"Dengan'nya'? Siapa?" tanya Shikamaru yang belum paham maksud Ayumu. Otaknya juga bekerja dengan lambat, mungkin karena faktor bosan.

"Naruto. Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Ayumu mendapat anggukan bosan dari Shikamaru.

"Yahh.. Dia sahabatku."

"Pantas saja aku merasa kekuatan yang sama seperti Naruto," kata Ayumu setelah mendengar perkataan Shikamaru yang mengatakan dirinya adalah sahabatnya Naruto.

"Maksudmu cakra?" tanya Shikamaru mendapat hendikan bahu dari Ayumu.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu."

Kemudian suasana hening setelah Ayumu mengatakan hal tadi. Namun, keheningan tidak berlangsung lama karena Ayumu kembali membuka suara,

"Apa kau tahu Naruto dimana? Dari kemarin aku mencarinya, tapi tidak pernah ketemu," ujar Ayumu membuat Shikamaru penasaran tujuan Ayumu mencari Naruto.

"Untuk apa kau mencari Naruto?"

"Yahh.. Aku ingin menantangnya bermain Shogi." Perkataan Ayumu membuat Shikamaru bersemangat.

"Kenapa harus mencari Naruto jika ada yang lebih hebat darinya," kata Shikamaru dengan sedikit bangga. Rasa bosannya seolah hilang entah ke mana. "Kebetulan aku ingin mencari kegiatan untuk menghilangkan bosan."

"Begitu, ya. Baiklah! Ayo kita bermain, Akuma-san," kata Ayumu.

"Panggil saja aku Shikamaru. Dan dari aura yang kurasakan dari tubuhmu, kau Da-Tenshin?" Pertanyaan Shikamaru dibalas anggukan oleh Ayumu.

"Jadi,.. Ayo kita mencari tempat untuk bermain."

Akhirnya mereka mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk bertanding Shogi.

Skip

Masih di sekitar area yang sama. Terlihat Shikamaru dan Ayumu duduk berhadapan dengan papan kayu shogi di tengah mereka.

Ctak

Tepat saat Shikamaru meletakkan bidak Hisha yang sudah ber-propotion di depan bidak Gyokushou, Ayumu berteriak frustasi, "HUAAA! KENAPA AKU KALAH LAGI SIH?!"

Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya memperlihatkan wajah bosannya. "Mendokusai.. Tenanglah. Kau hanya kalah beberapa kali," kata Shikamaru santai sekaligus acuh

"BEBERAPA KALI APANYA?! SELAMA DUA JAM, AKU SUDAH LIMA PULUH DUA KALI, TAHU!"

Shikamaru hanya diam mendengarkan Ayumu mengoceh. Namun, entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang janggal. Ia menatap ke sekeliling dan hanya menemukan keadaan taman yang begitu sepi.

"Ayumu!" panggil Shikamaru membuat Ayumu berhenti mengoceh. "Sepertinya ada yang aneh. Lihatnya sekitar."

Ayumu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar dan hanya menemukan taman yang hanya di tempati oleh mereka berdua. Ayumu merasakan aura lain selain mereka. Dan benarnya saja, saat Ayumu dan Shikamaru menatap ke atas, terdapat sosok yang terbang dengan sayap hitamnya.

"Wah, wah, wah.. Tak kusangka akan menemukan kalian di tempat ini," kata sosok tersebut sambil memandang Ayumu dan Shikamaru. "Dan apa ini? Da-Tenshin dan Akuma bermain shogi? Heh! Seharusnya kalian bertarung."

"Apa masalahmu, Warui!? Aku mencari ketenangan, bukan pertempuran," kata Ayumu menatap tajam sosok yang ia panggil Warui.

"Heh! Ketenangan bagi fraksi Da-Tenshin adalah tiadanya Akuma dan juga Tenshin. Kau harus tahu itu, Ayumu!" Warui juga menatap Ayumu dengan pandangan tajam juga. Rambut hitam pendeknya berkibar terkena angin. Ia juga memakai pakaian jas hujan berwarna coklat. (Bayangin aja kayak jas yang dipakai sama Kuchisake Onna :v).

"Kau hanya mementingkan fraksi Da-Tenshin. Aku ingin semua bisa merasa kedamaian, Da-Tenshin, Tenshin, Akuma, Ningen, Youkai, Vampire, dan seluruh makhluk di alam semesta ini!" seru Ayumu dengan nada sedikit berteriak.

"Keras kepala seperti biasa, ya. Baiklah, jika kau tidak menuruti perintah dari Kokabiel-sama, terpaksa aku akan membunuhmu!"

Cling

Terlihat di tangan Warui terdapat tombak cahaya bermata tiga(bayangin tombak dewa Neptunus -_-")

"RASAKAN!" Warui langsung melempar tombak ke arah Ayumu yang hanya diam.

Tang

Tombak tadi memantul saat membentur sesuatu seperti perisai transparan sebelum tombak tadi menyentuh dada Ayumu.

"Maaf saja, Warui. Kita sudah pernah sparing, dan aku pemenangnya. Dan kali ini aku juga akan memenangkan pertarungan ini," kata Ayumu sambil merentangkan tangannya ke samping.

Dengan ajaib, di sekeliling tubuh Ayumu tercipta 10 buah peluru berwarna putih yang terbuat dari cahaya. Kemudian, Ayumi menyentak tangannya ke depan dan peluru-peluru ciptaan Ayumu segera melesat ke arah Warui.

Warui yang tidak ingin peluru Ayumu menembus tubuhnya, ia mencipatak tombak di masing-masing tangannya, dan ia menggunakan tombak itu untuk menangkis peluru Ayumu. Namun, peluru yang berhasil di tangkis oleh Warui tidak menghilang, melainkan kembali menyerang Warui.

"Kuso! Peluru yang merepotkan," gumam Warui sambil terus menangkis peluru cahaya Ayumu. Ia tidak bisa memberikan serangan karena harus menangkis peluru yang menurutnya merepotkan.

Ayumu yang melihat Warui kerepotan menahan peluru yang ia kendalikan, ia mulai merentangkan tangannya ke atas, lebih tepatnya ke arah Warui. Di depan tangan Ayumu, tercipta salah satu bidak shogi transparan seukuran tubuhnya.

"Power Shogi: **Kyousha**!"

Wuss

Bidak transparan yang merupakan serangan dari Ayumu segera melesat ke arah Warui yang belum menyadari adanya serangan.

Jduum!

Ledakan terjadi di tempat Warui. Menciptakan asap ledakan di udara. Beberapa detik kemudian, Warui terjatuh dari terbangnya dan mendarat dengan kasar di tanah.

Brugh!

"Ugh!" rintih Warui. "Ku-kuso! Kau akan membayarnya," ucap Warui mencoba bangkit, namun, tubuhnya seperti tidak memiliki tenaga karena serangan Ayumu.

"Aku tidak akan membayarnya, Warui." Dengan hitungan 2 detik, Ayumu sudah berdiri di dekat Warui.

Warui membulatkan kedua matanya saat Ayumu tiba-tiba sudah ada di depannya dengan menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak akan membayar apa yang telah kulakukan kepadamu karena kau akan mati hari ini." Di tangan Ayumu tercipta tombak cahaya berwarna putih. Dengan cepat, Ayumu menusukkan tombaknya ke dada kiri Warui.

Jleb!

"ARRrrgh!"

Dengan sekejap, tubuh Warui telah hangus meninggalkan beberapa helai bulu sayap berwarna hitam

Shikamaru yang melihat itu hanya memandang Ayumu bosan. "Hey! Kau ingin melanjutkan permainan?" tanya Shikamaru menarik perhatian Ayumu.

Ayumu membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Shikamaru. "Mungkin lain kali lagi. Aku harus pergi untuk melaporkan hal ini kepada Azazel." Ayumu segera mengeluarkan saya hitamnya, kemudian segera pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru yang hanya diam.

Kemudian Shikamaru ikut pergi, namun dengan jalan kaki.

.

.

Sore hari di dunia Yokai (A/N: Saya membuat waktu di dunia Youkai dan Manusia sama).

Naruto terlihat tengah bermain bersama Kunou. Tak lupa beberapa teman Kunou yang ikut bermain bersama mereka. Salah satunya Yokai Ookami berumur sekitar 10 tahun yang saat ini tengah mengejar Naruto.

"Ayo tangkap aku, Yumi-chan!" seru Naruto sambil berlari menghindari tangkapan dari Youkai kecil.

"Hah,.. Hah,.. Hah,.." Youkai yang Naruto panggil Yumi berhenti mengejarnya dan jatuh terduduk karena kelelahan. "Berhenti,.. Hah,.. Nii-chan," gumam Yumi sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di rerumputan. (Saya buat halaman bermain milik Kunou beralaskan rerumputan).

"Kau sudah menyerah ne, Yumi-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekati Yumi.

Sedangkan Yumi hanya menyeringai tipis. Setelah Naruto di sampingnya, Yumi segera bangkit dan menyentuh tangan Naruto seraya berucap, "Kau kena, Nii-chan!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Yumi segera berlari diikuti teman-temannya yang lain.

"Nii-chan jaga!" seru anak perempuan yang lain sambil berlari sekuat tenaga.

Dengan semangat, Naruto segera berlari mengejar anak-anak yang berlari menghindarinya. Sebenarnya Naruto bisa saja memenangkan permainan dengan cepat, hanya saja bermain sedikit lama itu menyenangkan. Apalagi bermain dengan para loli.

Terlihat Youkai Kucing yang berkeringat dingin saat Naruto berlari di belakangnya. "Uwaaa~.." Yokai tadi mempercepat larinya ketika Naruto hendak meraihnya.

"Kemari kau, Clara-chan.. Muahaha.." ancam Naruto dengan tawa pedofilnya.

Namun, permainan mereka harus terhenti saat waktu sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa malam akan tiba.

Naruto berhenti mengejar para loli yang terlihat kelelahan. Kemudian Naruto memberi aba-aba untuk berhenti.

"Minna, karena waktu sudah hampir malam, sebaiknya kita sudahi saja permainan ini," kata Naruto membuat mereka kecewa.

"Yahh~.. Nii-chan.. Kok sudah, sih?" tanya salah satu dari mereka dengan wajah kecewa.

"Ahahaha.. Mau bagaimana lagi, Kushii-chan. Sebentar lagi malam, dan kalian juga harus pulang," ucap Naruto menasehati.

"Umuu~.." Salah satu dari mereka mendekat ke arah Naruto. "Ano.. Apa Nii-chan bisa bermain dengan kami lain kali?" tanya anak tersebut yang memiliki surai berwarna pink.

Naruto hanya tertawa geli mendengar pertanyaan anak tersebut. "Tentu saja, Mira-chan. Suatu hari nanti Nii-chan akan datang untuk bermain dengan kalian lagi," ujar Naruto sambil menyamakan tingginya dengan Mira.

"Yey! Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu, Nii-chan!" seru Mira sebelum mencium pipi Naruto, setelah itu ia berlari meninggalkan halaman bermain.

Sedangkan teman-teman Kunou hanya mengikuti tindakan Mira. Mencium pipi Naruto dan berlari meninggalkan taman bermain.

Naruto sempat down beberapa detik mendapat perlakuan tak terduga seperti tapi. 'Sepertinya aku telah menjadi Dewa Lolicon,' batin Naruto.

"Hmph!" Kunou memalingkan wajahnya melihat kejadian tadi. Seperti ada perasaan tidak rela di hatinya saat melihat Naruto dicium temannya.

"Hahh~.. Baiklah, Kunou-chan. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke Istana," kata Naruto sambil mendekati Kunou, tapi, Kunou justru pergi mendahului Naruto. "H-hey! Tu-tunggu, Kunou-chan!" seru Naruto sambil berlari menyusul Youkai Kitsune tersebut.

.

.

At Human World

Terlihat Akuma berambut merah tengah duduk melamun di sebuah kursi. Di sampingnya, terdapat Akuma berambut hitam.

"Rias, sekarang sudah sore," ucap Akuma yang memiliki surai hitam dikuncir kuda, Himejima Akeno.

Mengerti maksud Akeno, Rias segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang terletak di ruangan tersebut. Setelah masuk, Rias segera melepas seluruh pakaiannya, memperlihatkan tubuh yang menggoda kaum Adam.

Air mengguyur tubuh sexy-nya, namun, sang pemilik tidak menikmati bulir air yang membasahi tubuhnya. Rias sibuk dengan pemikirannya, lebih tepatnya masalah Rating Game yang akan di adakan dua minggu lagi.

'Apakah aku bisa memenangkan Rating Game tersebut?' tanya Rias di dalam hatinya. Ia merasa ragu untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia bisa memenangkan Rating Game.

Ia merasa bahwa dirinya dan Peeragenya sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya dengan Raiser. Rias sangat gelisah. Ia panik. Dan ia juga merasa tidak berguna. Bahkan ia sendiri merasa tidak memiliki kemampuan sedikit pun.

"Tidak punya kekuatan..," gumam Rias menundukkan kepalanya. Ia teringat dengan mantan Pionnya yang ia hina dulu, Naruto. Sekarang Rias paham perasaan Naruto dulu. Paham seperti apa rasanya tidak berguna. Paham bagaimana rasanya tidak mempunyai kemampuan. Ia merasa bersalah kepada Pion-nya dulu. Ia ingin meminta maaf, namun, ia ragu Naruto akan memaafkannya dengan mudah setelah perlakuannya dulu, mencaci, menghina, serta menghianati perasaannya.

Tak terasa setetes liquid bening menuruni pipinya, berbaur dengan air yang membasahi tubuh indahnya.

"Gomenasai, Naruto-kun."

.

.

 **SING**

Sebuah kilatan berwarna kuning muncul di sebuah kamar dan kemudian mengeluarkan sesosok Akuma berambut kuning dengan poni yang menutupi setengah wajah kirinya. Mengenakan pakaian kaos santai berwarna oranye.

"Hahh~.. Sampai juga," gumam Sosok tersebut sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sebuah kasur yang sudah disediakan di kamar tersebut. "Ternyata sudah hampir malam," gumam pemuda tersebut yang ternyata sang tokoh utama fic ini, Uzumaki Naruto.

Dirinya baru saja kembali dari dunia Youkai untuk mengantarkan Kunou kembali kepada Yasaka, orang tua Kunou. Sebenarnya Kunou masih belum ingin pulang, tapi Naruto memaksa Kunou untuk segera menemui orang tuanya karena tidak afdol jika anak yang masih kecil berada jauh dari orang tuanya. Setelah bujukan dari Naruto, akhirnya Kunou mau kembali pulang ke dunia Siluman.

"Hahh.." Lagi-lagi suara desahan lelah berasal dari Naruto yang yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Padahal jam menunjukkan pukul 20.03, tapi dirinya merasa lelah dan ngantuk secara bersamaan.

Cklek

Pintu kamar terbuka membuat Naruto harus melihat siapa yang datang. Di ambang pintu, terlihat sesosok Akuma berambut putih dan bertubuh mungil tengah memakai baju putih dengan beberapa gambar kepala kucing di bajunya. Dialah Toujou Koneko, salah satu Akuma klan Geremory yang tinggal bersama Naruto.

"Kau dari mana, Naru-kun?" tanya Koneko sambil berjalan ke arah Naruto yang mencoba bangun dari rebahannya. Kemudian duduk di damping Naruto.

"Ah! Neko-chan. Tidak dari mana-mana, hanya mengantar Kunou-chan kembali ke orang tuanya," kata Naruto membuat Koneko memperlihatkan wajah gembiranya.

"Hontou ni?"

"Hontou desu, Koneko-chan. Nandemo?" tanya Naruto melihat gelagat aneh dari Koneko yang hanya senyun-senyum sendiri.

"Iie.. Nandemonai," ucao Koneko. 'Yatta! Berarti selama aku pergi, Naru-kun tidak akan _bermain_ dengan Kunou-chan,' batin Koneko dengan iner yang berbunga-bunga.

"So-souka," gumam Naruto sambil berkeringat dingin. "Ano.. Yang lain kemana? Apa mereka sedang menonton TV?" tanya Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Koneko.

"Hum. Mereka sedang asik nonton TV," jelas koneko.

"Oh, ya.. Lalu ada urusan apa kau masuk ke kamarku?"

"Eee.. Tadi aku merasakan aura Naru-kun di lantai atas, jadi aku langsung datang saja ke sini," kata Koneko yang hanya dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Naruto.

"Ohh... Ku kira ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan." Naruto merapatkan tubuhnya ke badan mungil Koneko. Mencari kehangatan karena udara sedikit dingin.

"Ada juga sesuatu yang ingin ku beritahu kepada Naru-kun,"

"Apa itu?" Naruto menatap Koneko yang juga menatapnya.

"Besok aku akan pergi berlatih bersama Rias-Buchou untuk Rating Game. Mungkin selama dua minggu aku akan pergi."

"Hmm.. Begitu, ya. Yahh.. Boleh-boleh saja kau oergi, tapi kau harus berhati-hati dan jaga kesehatanmu, ya," ucap Naruto sambil mengusap kepala Koneko lembut.

Sedangkan Koneko yang mendapat perhatian dari Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala denga wajah bersemu merah.

"Umm.."

"Baiklah. Agar kau tidak kelahan dalam bepergian besok, lebih baik kau istirahat dengan cepat," saran Naruto dibalas gelengan oleh Koneko.

"Tidak mau. Karena selama dua minggu kita tidak akan bertemu, jadi aku ingin kita menghabiskan malam ini dengan berdua di kamar sampai pagi. Bagaimana?"

"Ta-tapi, kau harus ist-hmph!" Perkataan Naruto terpotong saat Koneko mencium bibirnya dengan tiba-tiba. Naruto tidak terkejut karena Koneko sering melakukan ini.

Tiga menit mereka berpagutan, akhirnya mereka harus melepas ciuman mereka karena pasikan udara yang menipis.

"Jadi,.. Bagaimana, Na-ru-to-kun~?" tanya Koneko dengan nada sensual. Ia memasang pose menggoda membuat Naruto harus menelas ludah bulat-bulat.

"Kuso!" sungut Naruto. Dengan kecepatan hiraishin, Naruto segera membaringkan tubuh mungil Koneko di kasur.

"Kyaa!" Koneko hanya menjerit terkejut mendapat serangan dadakan dari Naruto. "Ahmmhh~~.." Dirinya harus mendesah saat Naruto mencium bibirnya dan meremas dada kirinya yang masih terbalut baju.

Akhirnya mereka bermain hingga semalaman, bahkan hingga pagi hari.

.

.

08.13

Di sebuah ruang ORC, terlihat segerombol Akuma klan Geremory tengah duduk menunggu salah satu anggotanya yang tersisa. Tak lupa dua Akuma klan Sitri yang juga duduk di sebuah sofa ruangan tersebut. Mereka datang berkunjung ke ruang ORC untuk memberi semangat berlatih kepada Peerage klan Geremory.

Mereka kini tengah berbincang ringan, tapi, tidak dengan Iblis berambut merah yang sedari tadi hanya melamun. Namun, lamunannya harus terbuyar saat sahabatnya, Sitri Sona, menegurnya.

"Rias, sedari tadi kau melamun. Apa ada yang mengganjal pikiranmu?" tanya Sona membuat Rias tersentak.

"Ah! Tidak. Aku hanya memikirkan Rating Game yang akan berlangsung," kata Rias dengan nada lirihnya. "Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak yakin bahwa tim kami akan menang."

"Kau harus berpikiran optimisme, Rias. Bukankah itu yang harus dilakukan pemimpin untuk menyemangati anggota-anggotanya," ucap Sona membuat Rias sedikit lebih baik.

"Kau benar. Aku harus berpikir secara positif. Arigatou, Sona, kau adalah sahabat terbaikku," kata Rias dibalas anggukan oleh Sona.

SIINNGG

Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning bersinar di lantai ruangan membuat Rias dan yang lainnya bingung dengan lambang lingkaran tersebut, kecuali Kiba yang sudah tahu lingkaran milik siapa itu.

Terlihatlah dua sosok berbeda jenis kelamin setelah lingkaran sihir tadi menghilang. Salah satu sosok tersebut memiliki poni yang menutupi wajah kirinya.

"Koneko-chan, Naruto-san," gumam Asia melihat kehadiran dua orang yang bernama Naruto dan Koneko.

"Hai, Asia-chan," kata Naruto mendengar gumaman Asia. Sedangkan Koneko hanya bergumam, "Hn" kepada Asia.

Sona yang melihat kehadiran Naruto sedikit maikkan alisnya. "Uzumaki-san, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sona menatap bingung Naruto.

"Ah! Sona-chan. Maa~.. Bukan kah sudah ku bilang untuk memanggilku _Naruto_? Kau terlalu formal, Sona-chan. Dan untuk kedatanganku ke sini, aku hanya ingin mengantar Koneko-chan dan memberikan semangat kepada mantan Bochou-ku," kata Naruto membuat Rias menundukkan kepalanya.

Sona hanya diam mendengar perkataan Naruto, kemudian menghela nafas, "Hah~.. Begitu, ya."

"Yap! Dan untuk Geremory-san, semoga sukses dengan latihannya dan semoga berhasil memenangkan Rating Game," ucap Naruto dengan nada datar mendadak.

Koneko yang mendengar nada datar Naruto langsung menggenggam salah satu tangan Naruto. "Naru-kun," gumam Koneko sambil menatap Naruto.

Naruto yang merasakan genggaman di tangannya, melihat siapa sang pelaku dan menemukan Koneko yang menatapnya. "Dan, Koneko-chan," ucap Naruto dengan wajah melembut. "Berlatihlah dengan sungguh-sungguh dan berjuanglah. Aku akan menunggumu puang."

Mendengar ucapan penyemangat dari Naruto, Koneko menampilkan senyum manisnya yang tidak pernah ia berikan kepada siapa pun kecuali Naruto tercintanya. "Ha'i! Aku akan berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh!"

"Bagus! Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Aku sangat lelah setelah kegiatan tadi malam," kata Naruto sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya sampai terdengar suara tulang Naruto yang bergemelutuk.

"Tidak apa," ujar Koneko.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Koneko, Naruto berniat untuk pergi. Tapi sebelum itu, ia menatap ke arah Kiba. "Kiba, kau juga semangat berlatih dan tunjukkan kemampuanmu."

"Tentu saja, Naruto. Aku akan berlatih dengan keras!" seru Kiba mendapat kekehan dari Naruto. Kemudian, Naruto pergi dengan lingkaran sihir bergambar kunai cabang 3.

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Koneko memasang wajah datarnya kemabli. Dan Rias beserta Peeragenya segera pergi ke Underworld

.

.

T.B.C

* * *

Sepertinya chapter ini sedikit gaje :v

* * *

Ctek

Lampu di sebuah ruangan menyala dengan terang, memperlihatkan puluhan makhluk dari berbagai fraksi tengah duduk di bangku yang sudah berjajar rapi. Tapi, seseorang dari fraksi manusia tengah berdiri membelakangi sebuah layar lebar yang memperlihatkan review dari penggemar Naruto DxD.

"Ekhem!" Suara dehaman berasal dari ssosok Ningen tadi. Dirinya tengah memperlihatkan ekspresi ngantuk+lelah. Kemudian, sosok tadi kembali membuka suara, "Baiklah. Sebelumnya saya ucapkan selamat datang kembali dalam fic saya. Dan saya juga minta maaf jika wordnya sedikit." Sosok tadi duduk di bangku khusus miliknya. "Seminggu yang lalu saya harus pergi ke Jawa bersama Drago, Tigres, Rabrito, Katty, dan tujuh sahabatku yang lainnya. Jadi, saya tidak sempat untuk mengetik. Beberapa hari yang lalu saya sudah kembali dari Jawa, dan mulai mengetik dengan secepat yang saya bisa. Maaf jika di chapter ini banyak typo, alur tidak jelas, dan banyak kesalahan lainnya." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, sosok yang bernama Hashaka Lio, kembali menatap layar yang ada di belakangnya.

"Dan langsung saja mari kita balas review dari reader dan Author senpai yang lain," kata Lio menatap beberapa review. "Akeno-chan, tolong bacakan review yang pertama."

"Ara-ara.. Baiklah, Lio-kun," ucap Akeno dengan nada manja, kemudian membaca review di layar. " Review dari aulshi. Isinya, 'Akhirnya nongol juga fufufufu.. Tante Gabriel gak bisa masuk Harem Naru ya? Atau Tante rossewiese? Hmmmm masa pair Naru loli semua (TT) kasih yg gedean dikit dong'," kata Akeno dengan tatapam genit yang membuat Lio merinding.

"Thanks review-nya, Aulshi-san. Kalau soal Gabriel, sepertinya tidak masuk. Tapi, nggak tahu juga ke depannya, jika ada yang menyaranka Gabriel masuk, saya akan memasukkan dia. Kalau Rossweise,.. Hmmm.. Sepertinya tidak. Yahh.. Sepertinya, sih..," kata Lio dengan tatapan bingung. "Seperti yang sudah aku katakan di chapter kemarin. Bukan loli aja pair Naruto, tapi juga ada yang dadanya gede. Salah satunya Akeno," jelas Lio mengakhiri balasannya.

Lio menatap Kokabiel. "Kokabiel, tolong bacakan review selanjutnya."

"Review selanjutnya dari Awal uchiha. 'Adegan pertarungannya kelamaan'," kata Kokabiel membacakan review.

"Hmm.. Setelah saya pikir-pikir, benar juga. Untuk pertarungan Naruto dan Raiser mungkin chapter depan. Aku pun sempat bingung ingin membuat Naruto memenangkan permainan dengan cepat, atau sedikit bermain-main dengan Raiser lebih lama. Tapi akan kupikirkan lagi dengan sempurna," kata Lio. Kemudian kembali menatap layar yang ada di belakangnya.

"Review dari Kazeryuu-san yang akan dibacakan oleh Michael-Dono," kata Lio seraya menyeruput teh yang ada di samping laptopnya.

Michael mengangguk sesaat sebelum membaca review, "Apa nanti Ophis jadi pairnya Naruto juga?'. 'Oh, ya. Apa nanti Naruto akan ikut urusan Rias masalah pertunangannya...kuharap gak ya..'," ujar Michael.

"Hmm.." Lio bergumam, kemudian kembali berucap, "Untuk Ophis kemungkinan akan jadi pairnya Naruto. Dan soal Naruto dan pertunangan Rias,.. Gomenasai, sepertinya harapan anda tidak terkabul, Kazeryuu-san. Saya sudah lama akan berencana membuat Naruto terlibat dalam pertunangan Rias." Lio kemudian menggeser layar smartphonenya, dan secara tidak ajaib, layar lebar yang ada di belakangnya juga bergeser ke bawah.

"Kali ini Review dari Rain senpai. Irina-chan, tolong bacakan," pinta Naruto dibalas anggukan semangat oleh Irina.

"Dari Rain714. Isi Reviewnya, 'Yosh Ganbatte, Senpai!... Walaup HP mu rusak tetapi semangat menulis mu tidak meredup, Nice Senpai!... Di tunggu kelanjutannya yah!..," kata Irina dengan riang, kemudian kembali membaca review, "Apakah Akeno juga bakal jadi salah satu Harem nya Naruto?'."

"Arigatou reviewnya, senpai. Dan terima kasih juga atas semangatnya!" seru Lio. "Hmm.. Soal Akeno,.. Sepertinya iya. Walau saya suka loli, tapi saya juga masih suka sama yang boing-boing.. Ehehe..," kata Lio di akhiri dengan cengiran+tawa mesumnya.

"Baiklah, lanjut ke review selanjutnya dari Ocan D Law, dan Sasuke akan mem-.. Eh?" Ucapan Lio terhenti saat melihat sosok berambut pantat ayam tengah duduk di samping seorang perempuan berambut putih berkulit pucat dan bermata tiga. "KENAPA KAU ADA DI SINI, HAH?!" tanya Lio sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke yang hanya berwajah datar.

"Hn. Di rumah bosan. Lebih baik aku duduk di sini sambil melihatmu berkicau aneh di depan," kata Sasuke dengan tetap teguh dengan wajah datarnya.

"TAPI KENAPA KAU DUDUK DI SITU?!" teriak Lio dengan kepala membesar kayak anime.

"Lalu?"

Twich!

Urat kekesalan tercetak di kepala Lio saat Sasuke bertanya dengan nada tak peduli. "KAU DUDUK DI BANGKU PENONTON, BAKA TEME!"

Sasuke hanya diam mendengar protesan dari Lio. Kemudian ia berdiri dari duduknya. "Hn. Lain kali, masukkan aku ke dalam cerita ini, agar aku bebas melihatmu berceloteh," kata Sasuke sebelum berjalan ke arah bangku penonton.

"Hahh~.." Lio mendesah pasrah dengan sifat Sasuke yang sudah kelewat OOC dan selalu menyusahkannya. Ia masih ingat saat pertama meminjam Sasuke yang katanya Masashi tidak menyusahkan.

Flash back

Terlihat Lio duduk di sebuah sofa yang teramat sangat empuk. Di depannya terdapat seseorang pria paruh baya berbaju putih.

"Jadi, ada keperluan apa anak muda sepertimu menemuiku?" tanya pria tadi yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Masashi Kishimoto.

"Ano.. Begini, Oyaji-san. Saya ingin meminjam beberapa karakter anime Naruto. Seperti Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan lainnya. Dan saya sudah meminjam karakter milik Iciei Ishibumi Ji-san untuk fic kedua saya. kata Lio menerangkan.

"Boleh saja. Kau pasti akan suka dengan karakter buatanku, termasuk si Sasuke itu. Aku jamin dia tidak akan merepotkanmu," kata Masashi dengan senyum misterius.

"Baiklah. Arigatou telah mengijinkan, Oji-san."

Flash back end

"Hahh~.. Baiklah. Mari kita lanjutkan. Ichigo!" seru Lio seraya menatap Ichigo yang sedari tadi hanya memoles pedangnya.

Ichigo merasa namanya dipanggil, segera menaruh pedangnya. "Review selanjutnya dari Ocan D Law yang isinya, 'Ehh ane kira cewek oppai gede gak masuk harem naruto thor. loli terbaik!" kata Ichigo. Sedangkan Rukia yang ada di sampingnya hanya menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau menyukai loli?" tanya Rukia.

"Te-tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya membacakan review!" kata Ichigo memberi alasan.

"Hahh~~... Dasar kalian berdua," gumam Lio sebelum kembali menatap Kamera yang dipegang oleh Drago, sang Kamera-man. "Baiklah, terima kasih telah mereview Ocan-san. Aku setuju dengan anda bahawa Loli itu memang terbaik! ALL HAIL LOLI!" seru Lio dengan tangan terkepal. "Ekhem! Baiklah.. Saya menambahkan karakter ber-Oppai besar karena banyak yang tidak terima jika isinya loli semua. Alasan lainnya yaitu,... Saya juga suka beberapa karakter ber-Oppai besar. Ok, sekian."

Kemudian Lio menatap kembali review berikutnya. "Issei, bacakan review selanjutnya."

Issei dengan semangat berkata, "Yosh! Review kali ini dari Raynoval, isinya, 'Lemon nya cuk dong.. wkowkowko," kata Issei dengan pandangan mesumnya. Kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Terlihat di hidungnya terdapat setetes darah segar mengalir.

"A-ahaha.." Lio tertawa canggung, kemudian berdeham, "Ekhem! Baiklah, untuk adegan lemon itu masih lama. Mungkin setelah Rating Game selesai, atau mungkin setelah penyerangan Kokabiel. Tapi tidak tahu juga. Dan terima kasih sudah mau mereview."

"Dan kali ini dari Devile25 yang akan di bacakan oleh si Mesum-Azazel."

Sedangkan Azazel yang mendengar kata Lio hanya menyeringai. "Aku bukan mesum, tapi,... SUPER DUPER MESUM!" seru Azazel mendapat tatapan sweatdrop dari yang lain, kecuali Koneko dan Sona, serta Sasuke yang berwajah datar sedang duduk di bangku penonton... Sendirian.

Azazel kemudian membacakan review, "Cuy, ayolah update lebih cepat, gwe tuh suka ama crita lu tpi updatenya lama bener."

"Wahh! Arigatou telah menyukai karya saya. Padahal karyaku tidak bagus, loh.. Apalagi banyak typo dan alur yang tidak sesuai," ucap Lio. "Dan.. Soal lama update, sebenarnya saya mau update lebih cepat, tapi masih ada fic lain yang belum kelar. Salah satunya yang berjudul 'Tsuki', tapi beberapa hari yang lalu udah update. Yahh.. Hanya itu sih alasanku update lama, maaf kalau mengecewakan," kata Lio sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Baiklah, review selanjutnya dari Genes-.. Eh!?" ucapan Lio terhenti, kemudian berseru, "UWOOooh! Dari Pak Gen! Jarang banget dapet review dari Pak Gen. Baiklah, review kali ini akan dibacakan oleh saya sendiri," kata Lio.

"Ekhem! Dari Genesis0417, isinya yaitu, 'Setelah beberapa tahun akhirnya up juga. Ku kira pensi tor. Ane mau req akeno masukin harem Naruto dong tor," kata Lio membaca review dari Genesis. "Ane penasaran fakta tentang Ophis tadi kan di sebutkan "kalau aku menjelma menjadi laki-laki aku bisa menghamili wanita, dan kalau dia menjelma jadi wanita bisa di hamili pria" nah yg bikin gw penasaran, misal ya ophis jadi wanita terus di hamili naruto, setelah melahirkan,.. dia menjadi pria terus ngehamili kuroka ( misal ) nah tar kalau anak anak nya dah pada gedhe manggil ophis apa coba ? ayah ? ibu ? wkwkwkwk," ucap Lio di akhiri dengan tawa ngakak.

Sedangkan Ophis juga memikirkan hal tersebut. 'Hmm.. Benar juga ya. Aku dipanggil Okaa-chan atau Otou-chan, ya?' batin Ophis dengan ekspresi berpikir. Namun hal itu justru membuat Lio hampir mati melihat ekpresi imut Ophis.

"Anoo... Sebenarnya Ane juga memikirkan hal yang hampir sama. Jika Ophis hamil, kemudian menjelma menjadi laki-laki, apa dia masih hamil atau ngga ya? Ane pun juga bingung. Tapiakan Ane buat simple aja deh... Dan untuk Akeno-chan, pasti akan ane masukkan, Pak. Dan mungkin Kalawarner dan Raynare akan masuk juga. And thanks for the review, Senpai!"

"Dan mari kita lanjutkan ke review berikutnya yang akan dibacakan oleh Momo-chan."

Momo yang mendengar kata Lio langsung mengangguk. "Review dari arif4342." Momo menjeda sedikit kalimatnya, kemuduan kembali melanjutkan. "Mantap kawan... dan lagi ada beberapa bagian yang bikin aku ketawa yakninya si Raiser dibuat bengong oleh ucapan naruto barusan yang bilang tadi. Dan juga kamu jangan lupa sertakan juga kek gimana naruto akan membuka jati dirinya ketika melawan raiser nanti disaat topengnya hancur," kata Momo, setelah itu Momo menampilkan pose berpikir. "Lalu apalagi ya? Mungkin itu saja dulu kawan karena ceritamu bisa bikin ketawa dan juga bisa membuat orang paham makna perjuangan."

"Ahaha.." Lio hanya tertawa canggung sambil mengganggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Arigatou, Aibo. Padahal jika menurutku sendiri fic milikku sama sekali gak ada apa-apanya, bahkan masih ada fic lain yang lebih bagus lagi. Dan jika untuk pertarungan Naruto dan Raiser, aku masih cari ide. Apa Naruto memakai topeng atau tidak. Soalnya Rias udah tahu jati diri Kitsune yang sebenarnya," kata Lio mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Baiklah.. Kita lanjutkan review selanjutnya. Issei, tolong bacakan lagi reviewnya," perintah Lio membuat Issei sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Padahal dirinya baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi, tapi sudah langsung disuruh membaca revuee.

'Kenapa selalu aku yang membacakan review jika ada makna ecchi di dalamnya,' batin Issei. Namun, ia tidak begitu peduli dan tetap membacakan review. "Dari OXed13ND yang isinya, 'Masih menunggu adegan kenthu dengan Akeno'," ucap Issei dengan tatapan mesumnya.

Lio menaruh telunjuknya di dagunya, kemudian berucap, "Untuk adegan lemon AkeNaru akan tampil dalam waktu lama. Mungkin setelah Rating Game," kata Lio membuat penggemar lemon kecewa. "Maklum saja jika lama.. Aku gak mau kehabisan ide untuk melanjutkan fic Kimochi," ujar Lio dengan tatapan tak kalah mesum dari Issei. "Tapi akan kuusahaka tampil lebih cepat."

"Baiklah! Kita lanjutkan. Kali ini dari fateseriesd48, isinya, 'Elele.. Siapa aja pairnya kimblet?'," kata Lio membacakan review dari fateseries.

Kemudian Lio menaruh telunjuknya di dagu. "Hmm... Untuk pair masih belum terpikirkan semua, yang pasti mungkin lebih dari tujuh pair. Dan untuk selengkapnya, saksikan ke depannya. And thanks atas reviewnya."

Lio melihat lagi layar ponselnya. "Dari dari KuroNeko2909 yang berisi, 'Semangat terus, kawan! Ditunggu update chapter berikutnya jangan lama-lama updatenya yah, kawan!" seru Lio. Kemudian, Lio menjawab review, "Ano.. Gomen, Kuro-san. Untuk update cepat sepertinya tidak bisa. Karena masih banyak fic saya yang masih belum Complete/Tamat. Mungkin sebulan 1x update, atau nggak dua bulan 1x. Tapi akan author usahakan up cepat," kata Lio mengakhiri pembacaan reviewnya.

Kemudian Lio menatap kamera. "Baiklah, sekian dari review yang telah saya bacakan. Maaf jika jawaban saya kurang memuaskan dan maaf juga untuk review yang tidak saya bacakan. Jangan berkecil hati, tetaplah berpikir positif, dan tetap review fic saya," kata Lio sambil tersenyum. "Oh, ya! Ada sedikit pengumuman dari saya. Fic yang berjudul 'Tsuki' sudah update beberapa minggu yang lalu. Silahkan dibaca dan review bagi yang minat baca. Satu lagi, fic Naruto DxD ganti summary, guys. Ok, sekian dari saya, dan saya ingatkan lagi untuk meninggalkan jejak di kotak review. Jumpa lagi di chapter depan, Jaa na~.."

Dengan perlahan, sorotan kamera beralih kepada para pemain fic Naruto DxD dan kemudian sedikit memburam dan menjadi gelap.


	18. Rating Game

Chapter 18

 **Disclaimer :**

 **-Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-High School DxD : Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Rate : M**

 **Adventure, Ecchi, Romance, School, Supernatural**

 **Warning : typo,abal,gaje,ada lime lemon(bukan buah)**

 **Summary :** Naruto Uzumaki, pahlawan Konoha yang hampir mengalahkan Kaguya. Tapi ia harus mengorbankan dirinya dan terjebak di dimensi lain untuk selama-lamanya. Dengan kekuatannya yang tidak sengaja tersegel, bagaimana cara Naruto mendamaikan dimensi barunya bersama teman iblisnya ?

.

.

Author note: " **Sebelumnya telah author peringatkan dari awal bahwa fic ini mengandung unsur dewasa. Jadi, jika menemukan hal-hal yang bersifat ecchi dan mesum, jangan salahkan author..."**

 **"Ah! Dan satu lagi.. Untuk chapter ini, lebih tepatnya pertarungan Raiser dan Naruto, alurnya dan scane akan sulit untuk dipahami."**

 **"Baiklah, maaf mengganggu aktifitas membacanya, dan mari kita lanjut ceritanya!**!"

.

.

 **Kurang lebih 2 minggu kemudian :v**

 **(Saya tidak menampilkan latihan Peerage Rias dkk)**

Terlihat di sebuah tempat yang sangat luas, segerombol Akuma klan Geremory tengah berkumpul di tempat tertentu. Salah satu dari gerombolan tersebut tengah membicarakan sesuatu kepada Peeragenya.

"... Jadi seperti itu. Dan peraturan dalam Rating Game tidak terlalu sulit, hanya dilarang membunuh lawan," ucap sosok Akuma berambut merah yang merupakan Bochou dari Akuma muda klan Geremory, yaitu Rias Geremory

Mendengar penjelasan dari sang pemimpin sekaligus kekasihnya, pemuda berambut coklat yang bernama Hyodou Issei mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Ano, Bochou. Apa melukai lawan diijinkan?" tanya Issei mendapat perhatian dari Rias.

"Tidak masalah, asal tidak membunuh lawan. Paham?" Pertanyaan Rias dibalas anggukan paham oleh Issei.

"Baiklah, apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi?" Rias menatap Peeragenya yang hanya diam. "Ok, jika tidak ada yang bertanya, kita akan segera pergi ke tempat pertandingan."

Semua mengangguk mendengar ucapan Rias, kecuali Issei yang berteriak semangat.

"YOSHH! MARI KALAHKAN PHENEX ITU!"

Kemudian, lingkaran sihir berwarna merah menelan mereka dalam sekejap. Tempat tujuan mereka hanya satu, yaitu ke tempat pertandingan Rating Game.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang saat ini tengah melewati koridor Kuoh Gakuen sambil membalas sapaan murid-murid lain di lorong koridor.

"Hahh.. Sudah tiga belas hari Koneko-chan berlatih," gumam Naruto pelan. Semenjak kepergian Koneko, Naruto selalu bosan karena tidak ada yang bisa diajaknya bermain di ranjang (paham maksudnya 'kan :v). Apalagi Kunou yang sudah kembali ke dunia Yokai. "Tunggu dulu! Berarti hari ini adalah Rating Game dimulai. Yosh! Baiklah, aku akan ke Mekkai dan semoga Rating Game belum berakhir," kata Naruto sebelum menghilang dengan kilatan kuningnya.

 **SING**

.

.

Underworld, Mekkai

"Hahh.. Hah.. Hah.."

Terlihat seekor Akuma bertubuh mungil dan berambut putih tengah berdiri dengan keadaan yang kacau. Luka bakar dan lebam menempel di tubuh kecilnya. Di belakang Akuma tadi, juga terdapat beberapa Akuma yang tengah terduduk dengan keadaan yang lebih kacau dari Akuma berambut putih. Salah satunya Akuma berambut merah yang terduduk karena tidak memiliki tenaga untuk bangun.

"HAHAHAH! Menyerahkan, Kalian!" ucap sosok Akuma berambut pirang yang berdiri beberapa meter di depan Akuma berambut putih tadi. "Kalian tidak akan bisa menang melawanku," ucap Iblis tadi dengan nada yang angkuh.

Tojou Koneko, nama dari Akuma berambut putih tadi yang masih berdiri di depan anggotanya. 'Aku tidak boleh menyerah,' batin Koneko sambil mengingat perkataannya dengan kekasihnya, Naruto.

 **Flash Back**

Naruto dan Koneko duduk di ranjang kamar Naruto. Terlihat Naruto yang tengah menggenggam tangan Koneko.

"Koneko-chan, ketika pertandingan dimulai, kau harus tunjukkan seluruh kemampuanmu di hadapan Geremory itu," kata Naruto mendapat tatapan heran dari Koneko.

"Memangnya kenapa, Naruto-kun?"

"Agar ia tahu bahwa bukan Hyodou saja yang bisa diandalkan. Rias selalu membanggakan Issei karena bocah itu memiliki salah satu Sacred Gear dari ke-13 Longinus, dan karena itu Rias tidak terlalu peduli dengan perkembangan anggotanya yang lain. Jadi, aku ingin kau untuk menunjukkan seluruh kemampuanmu dan tunjukkan bukan Issei saja yang hebat," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Koneko yang mendengar penjelasan Naruto mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya. "Ha'i, Naruto-kun."

"Bagus! Tapi ingat, jangan memaksakan dirimu jika tidak sanggup menghadapi Raiser. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka."

Koneko hanya memerah mendengar perkataan Naruto yang terlihat mengkhawatirkannya. Kemudian Koneko mengangguk.

 **Flash Back End**

'Aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan hasil latihanku bersama Naru-kun.'

 **Brak**

Koneko memukul tanah di bawanya dengan kuat hingga sebongkah tanah melayang karena pukulan kuat Koneko. Dengan cepat Koneko menendang tanah di depannya ke arah Raiser yang hanya menunjukkan wajah angkuhnya.

 **Wus**

Bongkahan batu itu melesat ke arah Raiser dengan cepat. Raiser menciptakan bola api di tangan kanannya dan dengan cepat melempar bola api ke arah bongkahan batu yang mengarah kepadanya.

 **Blar**

Terjadi ledakan setelah benturan serangan Raiser dan serangan Koneko. Namun, Raiser harus melompat ke samping saat bongkahan batu lain hampir mengenai tubuhnya. "Cih! Rook dari Rias boleh juga," gumam Raiser menatap Koneko yang tengah mengatur napafasnya.

Rias masih terduduk lemas tak berdaya sambil menatap Koneko dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. 'Kenapa?.. Kenapa Koneko bisa sekuat itu?'tanya Rias di dalam batinnya. Ia tidak menyangka Koneko bisa bertahan selama ini, bahkan ia masih ingat saat pertandingan baru dimulai.

 **Flash Back**

Terlihat di arena pertandingan yang berlatar belakang Kuoh High School, Iblis muda klan Geremory terlihat menunggu aba-aba dari Grayfia.

"Baiklah, karena kedua kelompok sudah siap! Dengan ini saya menyatakan... PERTANDINGAN DIMULAI!" seru Grayfia memberikan aba-aba bahwa pertandingan telah dimulai.

"Baiklah! Kita berpencar karena aku yakin Peerage Raiser pasti juga berpencar," kata Rias dengan tegas, kemudian ia menatap Issei. "Issei-kun, kau ikut denganku." Rias segera pergi bersama Issei untuk mencari keberadaan Raiser beserta Peeragenya.

Kurang dari 1 menit kemudian..

"Kedua Rook dan Kedua Bishop dari Raiser Phenex telah kalah oleh Rook dari Geremory-sama. Dan mereka tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan," kata Grayfia bergema memenuhi ruangan.

Terlihat Rias dan Issei sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan Grayfia. Dirinya dari tadi terus mencari keberadaan lawan, sedangkan Rooknya, Koneko, telah mengalahkan empat lawan sekaligus.

 **Flash Back End**

Kembali ke waktu sekarang.

Terlihat Raiser yang menyeringai sambil menatap ke arah Koneko. "Heh! Boleh juga untuk Akuma rendahan sepertimu," ujar Raiser namun tidak diindahkan oleh Koneko. "Baiklah! Aku akan mengakhiri ini" Raiser menciptakan puluhan bola api di sekelilingnya, dengan perintah Raiser, puluhan bola api tadi segera melesat ke arah Rias dan seluruh peeragenya yang sekarat.

 **Wus!**

 **Jdum! Dum dum dum!**

Koneko segera membuat dinding pelindung dari tanah, namun, itu belum cukup untuk menahan serangan Raiser, hingga ledakan beruntun pun tak bisa terelakkan. Asap mengepul di tempat kelompok Rias hingga menutupi area sekitar.

Kemudian suara Grayfia terdengar lagi. "Kelompok Geremory-sama tidak dapat melanjutkan pertandingan. Dengan ini, saya nyatakan Raiser-sama yang memenangkan Rating Game!" seru Grayfia mendapat tepukan tangan dari para penonton yang hadir.

Terlihat di salah satu bangku penonton, seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan poni menutupi wajah kirinya. Kemudian sosok tersebut tersenyum lembut. 'Kau memaksakan diri, Koneko-chan,' batin sosok tersebut yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah tokoh utama fic ini, Uzumaki Naruto. Kemudian Naruto menghilang dengan kilatan kuning.

 **SING**

Yap! Benar! Tadi adalah Naruto yang telah sampai di Mekkai saat pertengahan pertandingan. Kehadirannya tidak diketahui oleh para petinggi Underworld karena Naruto menekan seluruh auranya hingga titik terendah.

.

.

 **SING**

Naruto muncul kembali di suatu tempat, lebih tepatnya di belakang sekolah. Ia cukup terhibur dengan pertarungan Rias dan Raiser, walau sebenarnya Koneko lah yang paling banyak menyerang.

"Hahh.. Semoga Koneko-chan baik-baik saja," gumam Naruto sambil mengingat Koneko yang terlalu memaksakan dirinya. Tapi ia tidak terlalu khawatir Karena ia yakin Koneko akan sembuh dengan cepat, mengingat bahwa Naruto sudah mengajarkan teknik penyembuhan dengan menggunakan Senjutsu.

Naruto melihat ke sekitar dan tidak menemukan siswa/siswi yang berkeliaraan. "Mungkin pelajaran sudah dimulai," gumam Naruto bernostalgia. "Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas." Dengan langkah perlahan Naruto berjalan menuju ke kelasnya.

.

.

 **Malam hari di kamar Naruto**

 **Sreksreksrek**

Sebuah suara berasal dari ujung pena yang bergesekan dengan sebuah kertas dan menciptakan goresan tinta di atasnya. Saat ini, Naruto tengah menulis sesuatu di kertas tersebut.

"Hahh.. Mendokusai. Kenapa aku harus mengerjakan tugas ini," keluh Naruto sambil menatap buku di meja belajarnya.

Yahh.. Naruto sedang mengerjakan tugas rumah dari sang Sensei di sekolahnya. Ini semua gara-gara dirinya yang terlambat masuk kelas dan tidak masuk dalam dua pelajaran. Ia beralasan bahwa ia ketiduran di toilet, yang sebenarnya ia baru kembali dari Mekkai.

"Kuso! Rumus ini sangat sulit dipahami!" Naruto terus meracau tak jelas sambil mengacak rambut kuningnya. Namun, ia harus memasang wajah datar saat ia merasakan aura yang datang di kamarnya. Dan benar saja, sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah muncul di lantai kamar Naruto.

 **SIINNGG**

Lingkaran sihir tersebut mengeluarkan sesosok pemuda berambut merah yang memiliki kharisma yang tinggi. Dia lah sang Lucifer, Geremory Sirzech.

"Naruto," panggil Sirzech sambil menatap Naruto yang duduk membelakanginya.

"Hm?" Naruto membalikkan badannya menatap Sirzech yang menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. "Geremory-sama? Ada kedatangan apa sampai anda menemui saya?" tanya Naruto dengan sikap yang formal.

"Begini.. Kedatanganku ke sini untuk meminta tolong kepadamu."

Naruto hanya mengangkat alis matanya bingung mendengar perkataan Sirzech. "Meminta tolong untuk apa?"

"Apa kau mengenal Raiser?" tanya Sirzech dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. "Kau tahu sendiri kan jika Rias tidak ingin menikah dengan Raiser?" Lagi-lagi perkataan Sirzech hanya dibalas anggukan. "Aku ingin kau membantuku untuk menyelamatkan Rias dari perjodohan ini."

"Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan pernikahan Rias, jadi aku tidak mau membantumu," kata Naruto kembali membalikkan badannya dan kembali mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

"Naruto, aku memohon kepadamu, bantulah Rias-chan. Dan maafkanlah Rias atas kelakuan dirinya yang dulu," kata Sirzech sambil menunjukkan wajah sedihnya.

"Jangan ungkit masa lalu, Sirzech-san. Dan maaf, aku tidak bisa membantu Rias," kata Naruto dingin. "Bukan urusanku membatalkan pernikahan Rias. Lagi pula tidak ada untungnya juga bagiku," kata Naruto yang masih berkutat dengan kertasnya.

 **Brug**

Naruto yang mendengar suara jatuh segera membalikkan badannya menatap Sirzech, dan ia harus membulatkan kedua matanya saat melihat Sirzech bersujud kepadanya.

"Aku mohon atas nama Geremory. Bantulah adikku, Naruto-sama!" kata Sirzech yang masih sujud kepada Naruto.

Naruto segera bangkit dari duduknya melihat kelakuan Sirzech. "Chotto matte! Hentikan, Sirzech!" tegas Naruto, namun, Sirzech tidak mengindahkan perintah Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan berdiri sampai kau mau membantuku," ucap Sirzeh.

"Ghaah! Baiklah!" Naruto yang tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Sirzech segera berteriak frustasi. "Kau menang. Aku akan membantu adikmu, Sirzeh," ucap Naruto pasrah.

"Benarakah?" tanya Sirzech sambil mendongakkan badannya ke arah Naruto. "Ka-kau mau membantu Rias-chan?"

"Ya."

Mendengar kata Naruto, Sirzech kembali berdiri dengan wajah senang. "Arigatou."

"Hn. Tapi aku meminta imbalan atas bantuanku," ujar Naruto sambil memejamkan mata.

"Imbalan?" tanya Sirzech dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. "Baiklah! Aku akan memberikan imbalan sesuai kemauanmu."

"Hn. Aku akan menagih imbalanku setelah Rating Game selesai."

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Naruto. Besok malam pernikahan Rias akan dimulai, dan ku mohon gagalkan pernikahan Rias." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sirzech langsung menghilang menggunakan lingkaran sihirnya.

Naruto menatap kepergian Sirzech dalam diam. Kemudian ia memijit kepalanya. "Hahh~.. Merepotkan. Lebih baik aku segera tidur," kata Naruto sambil menutup buku tugasnya dan segera naik ke atas ranjang untuk menunaikan tidurnya.

.

.

Keesok harinya, Malam hari di Mekkai.

Di sebuah tempat yang sangat luas, suasana begitu ramai sehingga terdengar riuh karena banyaknya pengunjung. Yap! Sekarang adalah acara pernikahan Rias Geremory dan Raiser Phenex. Setelah memenangkan Rating Game yang di adakan kemarin pagi, sekarang Raiser berhak menikahia Rias.

Di depan pintu ruangan tersebut, terdapat sesosok Akuma berambut coklat. Terlihat raut wajahnya yang sedang murung dan seperti tidak memiliki gairah hidup.

'Kenapa aku begitu lemah... Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyelamatkan Bochou,' batin sosok tersebut yang bernama Hyoudou Issei.

"Iseei!" Sebuah suara menyentak Issei yang tengah melamun menghadap pintu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya sosok tadi sambil mendekat ke arah Issei yang mematung.

"Na-Naruto," gumam Issei menatap sosok di depannya. Kemudian Issei kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku... Aku ingin menyelamatkan Rias, tapi,... Aku tidak yakin bisa mengalahkan Phenex itu."

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya melihat sosok di depannya. Kemana Hyodou Issei yang suka membanggakan kekuatannya? Kemana Hyodou Issei yang selalu memandang remeh lawannya? Dan sekarang.. Hanya ada Hyodou Issei yang berputus asa.

"Kau tidak yakin? Lalu untuk apa kau berdiri di sini? Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja dan menangis di kamar seperti wanita?" tanya Naruto mencoba membuat Issei bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Namun, sayangnya usaha Naruto sia-sia, Issei malah menundukkan kepalanya tanpa menjawab perkataan Naruto.

"Hahh~~... Dasar kau ini. Baiklah, aku akan menyelamatkan Rias untukmu," kata Naruto membuat Issei menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut dan penuh harapan.

"Be-benar kah?"

"Hn," kata Naruto ambigu.

"Arigatou!" seru Issei berusaha merangkul Naruto, namun, Naruto menahan Issei. Issei menatap Naruto bingung.

"Jangan berterima kasih padaku, terima kasihlah kepada Sirzech-nii-sama yang telah mengijinkanku melawan Raiser," kata Naruto berbohong. Sebenarnya Sirzech yang memohon kepada Naruto.

"Ha'i!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk."

Naruto membuka pintu dengan perlahan sehingga menciptakan suara derit dari pintu tersebut.

 **Krriieet**

"HENTIKAN PERNIKAHAN INI!"

...

Beberapa detik sebelum Naruto membuka pintu.

Di dalam aula, terlihat Raiser yang menggandeng tangan Rias dengan wajah sombongnya.

"Baiklah. Karena semua sudah berkumpul, kita mulai pernikaha-"

"HENTIKAN PERNIKAHAN INI!"

Sebelum Raiser menyelesaikan perkataannya, sebuah teriakan memotong ucapan Raiser.

Seluruh tatapan mata tertuju pada sosok yang berteriak tadi, dan menemukan dua pemuda berambut kuning dan coklat, mereka adalah Naruto dan Issei. Rias terkejut saat melihat Naruto ada di sini, terlebih lagi bersama Issei. Berbeda dengan Rias, beda juga dengan Sirzech yang tersenyum menatap Naruto.

Raiser menatap tidak suka ke arah Naruto dan Issei yang telah berani mengganggu acara pernikahannya dengan Rias. "BRENGSEK! BERANI SEKALI KALIAN MENGACAUKAN PERNIKAHANKU!" teriak Raiser dengan tatapan benci.

"Maaf saja, Raiser. Aku datang ke sini karena diperintahkan oleh Sirzech," kata Naruto sambil menatap Sirzech yang juga menatapnya.

Raiser menghadap ke arah Sirzech sebelum bertanya, "Apa maksudnya ini, Sirzech-san?"

"Hahh.." Sirzech menghela napas sesaat. "Begini... Karena Rias-chan adalah adik tersayangku, aku tidak mau ia menikah dengan suami yang tidak bisa melindunginya. Jadi, aku ingin kau melawan Naruto untuk membuktikan kau layak menjadi suami dari Rias," kata Sirzech membuat Raiser menyeringai.

"Baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa syaratnya?" tanya Sirzech bingung.

"Jika aku menang..." jeda Raiser sambil menunjuk ke arah peerage Rias. "... Semua budak wanita milik Rias akan menjadi budakku," ucap Raiser dengan seringai yang tercetak di wajahnya.

Sirzech diam sesaat sebelum menatap Naruto yang mengangguk ke arahnya.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju." Kemudian Sirzech menatap Grayfia. "Grayfia-chan, teleport Naruto dan Raiser," kata Sirzech dibalas anggukan oleh Grayfia.

Kemudian lingkaran sihir teleport tercipta, Raiser dan Naruto memasuki lingkaran sihir tersebut. Setelah mereka memasuki lingkaran sihir, Naruto dan Raiser menghilang seiring menghilangnya lingkaran tadi.

...

 **Arena Pertarungan**

Raiser dan Naruto muncul di sebuah tempat berlatar tempat lapangan yang sangat luas. Setelah mereka berdua masuk ke dalam arena, tiba-tiba Grayfia muncul di tengah-tengah Naruto dan Raiser.

Grayfia menatap Raiser dengan wajah dinginnya. "Raiser-sama, apa anda siap?" tanya Grayfia dibalas anggukan angkuh dari Raiser. Setelah itu Grayfia menatap Naruto. "Pemuda-san, apa anda siap?"

"Hn." Naruto hanya bergumam mendapat pertanyaan dari Grayfia.

Grayfia mengangguk mendengar gumam Naruto. "Baiklah, karena kalian berdua sudah siap,.. KITA MULAI PERTARUNGAN INI." Setelah mengatakan itu, tubuh Grayfia langsung menghilang dari arena.

"Mari berdansa, Oji-san," kata Naruto sambil menatap Raiser yang menatapnya sombong

"Sepertinya ini adalah waktu penghukuman bagimu karena kau telah merusak acara pernikahanku!" kata Raiser dengan wajah sombong.

"Hoaaamm... Kau ingin bertarung denganku atau ingin membanggakan dirumu?" tanya Naruto setelah menguap bosan.

"Ggrrhh.." Raiser menggeram marah mendengar nada mengejek dari Naruto. Tanpa aba-aba, Raiser langsung menciptakan bola api seukuran bola sepak di tangannya, dan Raiser langsung menyerang Naruto dengan bola apinya.

 **Bumm**

Asap mengepul setelah ledakan tercipta dari serangan Raiser di tempat Naruto.

"HAHAHA... Dasar lemah! Bahkan dengan satu serangan saja kau sudah kalah," ucap Raiser menatap bekas ledakan yang masih tertutup asap, tapi ia harus dibuat mendecak kesal saat melihat sosok berambut kuning masih berdiri di tempat yang sama dengan tangan yang terlentang ke depan. Di depan tubuhnya terdapat lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning sebagai perisai.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya dugaanmu salah, Raiser-chan." Naruto menghilangkan perisai sihirnya dan menatap Raiser serius. 'Sepertinya aku akan sedikit bermain-main dengan pemuda itu,' batin Naruto.

...

 **Di luar arena**

"Hmm... Boleh juga dia," ujar Lord Geremory yang merupakan ayah dari Rias dan Sirzech. Ia menatap kagum Naruto.

"Dia bahkan belum menunjukkan 99,5% nya, Tou-sama," kata Sirzech melirik ayahnya yang hanya tersenyum.

"Sepertinya ucapanmu benar. Walau auranya sangat tipis, tapi aku merasakan aura yang tebal secara bersamaan. Hanya petinggi saja yang dapat merasakan aura sosik pemuda itu," kata Lord Geremory. "Mungkin aku bisa menjodohkan pemuda itu dengan Ri-"

"Sebaiknya jangan, Tou-sama!" potong Sirzech membuat Lord Geremory heran.

"Kenapa?"

"Kain kain kali akan aku ceritakan." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sirzech kembali menatap pertaruang Naruto dan Raiser.

...

 **Back to arena**

"Awas kau, Iblis rendahan! Kau tidak akan bisa menang melawanku!" Raiser merentangkan tangannya kedepan, kemudian tercipta bola api seukuran bola takraw.

 **Jduf jduf jduf jduf**

Riser menembakkan beberapa bola api ke arah Naruto yang hanya menatap keempat bola api Raiser dengan tenang.

 **Dum dum dum dum**

Rentetan ledakan terjadi di tempat Naruto berpijak, dan itu sukses membuat para penonton terkejut. Tapi bukan terkejut karena besarnya ledakan tersebut, melainkan terkejut saat melihat Naruto telah berada di belakang Raiser.

"Halo, Raiser-chan~," bisik Naruto di telinga Raiser yang sukses membuat keturunan Phenex terkejut bukan main. Kemudian Naruto segera mengayunkan tangannya yang sudah memegang kunai ke arah punggu Raiser.

 **Jrash**

Kunai milik Naruto sukses menyayat punggu Raiser sebelum Raiser menjauh darinya.

"Ugh! BRENGSEK! KAU TELAH BERANI MELUKAIKU! RASAKAN INI!" Raiser merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas dan terciptalah bola api raksasa. "HYAAHH!" Raiser melemparkan bola api raksasanya ke arah Naruto.

 **Wuss**

Bola itu melesat cepat ke arah Naruto. Dengan lihai, Naruto segera merangkai beberapa segel tangan, kemudian menyebutkan jutsunya, " **Suiton: Suijinheki**."

 **Broouuff!**

Dari mulut Naruto keluar air dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak dan membentuk sebuah dinding pelindung dari air.

 **Jdduaar!**

Ledakan besar terjadi karena api Raiser berbenturan dengan dinding air Naruto sehingga menyebabkan asap tebal menyelimuti area sekitar.

...

 **Di luar Arena**

"Di-dia bisa menggunakan sihir elemen air?"

"Serangan Raiser-sama ditangkis?!"

"Dia bisa menciptakan air tanpa lingkaran sihir?"

Banyak keributan dari para penonton yang melihat pertarungan Raiser dan Naruto. Terlebih lagi dengan serangan Naruto tadi.

Rias menatap ke arah arena pertarungan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Na-Naruto-kun," gumam Rias.

...

 **Kembali ke pertarungan**

Asap bekas ledakan masih tebal menyelimuti area sekitar sehingga tidak dapat melihat keberadaan Naruto dan Raiser. Namun,..

 **Jras**

"Akhh!

 **Jras!**

"Ughk! Brengsek! KELUAR, KAU!" teriak Raiser yang masih terhalang kabut. Ia tidak dapat melihat keberadaan Naruto.

Para penonton tidak dapat melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam karena asap yang masih tebal.

 **Jras jleb**

"Kgokh! Kusoo!"

" **Fuuton: Daitoppa**."

 **WWUUUSSHH**

Sebuah angin tornado tercipta dari jurus Naruto dan menghilangkan kabut yang menyelimuti arena pertarungan. Untungnya sebelum Raiser terkena serangan Naruto, ia terlebih dahulu terbang menggunakan sayap apinya.

Seluruh penonton dibuat terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya karena keadaan Raiser yang sangat mengenaskan. Luka sayatan bersarang di tubuhnya, darah merah menodai pakaiannya.

Naruto memperhatikan keadaan Raiser yang tubuhnya kembali membaik. Bekas sayatan yang ada di tubuh Raiser hilang secara perlahan. 'Jadi itu regenerasi dari klan Phenex,' batin Naruto.

"HAHAHA! Percuma saja kau melukaiku! Aku dari klan Phenex yang mempunyai regenerasi yang hebat. Serangan apa pun yang kau lancarkan tidak akan mempan terhadapku," kata Raiser yang masih berada di udara.

"Begitu 'kah?" Naruto menatap ke atas, lebih tepatnya menatap Raiser yang masih terbang. Naruto segera mengepakkan sayap iblisnya dan terbang ke arah Raiser. "Aku akan mengalahkanmu, Raiser." Di tangan Naruto sudah terdapat kunai cabang tiga yang digunakan Naruto untuk melawan Raiser.

"Mengalahkanku? Heh! Kau tidak akan bisa mela-"

 **Jleb**

"-ugh!"

Sebelum Raiser menyelesaikan perkataannya, Naruto sudah berada di belakangnya dan menusuk punggungnya. Namun, itu belum cukup, Naruto menyiapkan tinjunya yang sudah dialirkan cakra dan dengan kekuatan penuh Naruto meninju pinggul Raiser.

 **Buk**

"Ugh!"

 **SING**

 **SING**

Naruto menghilang dengan Hiraishin-nya dan muncul lagi di depan Raiser dan memukul hidung Raiser.

 **Jduk**

 **Dum**

Raiser terlempar ke bawah setelah menerima tinju Naruto dan berakhir dengan membentur tanah. Kemudian Naruto berpindah tempat lagi ke arah tempat Raiser mendarat.

 **SING**

 **Jlub**

Setelah berteleport, Naruto mengayunkan kunainya ke perut Raiser, untungnya Raiser menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir berlambang Phenex, dan kunai Naruto hanya menancap di tanah.

"Huh?" Naruto hanya diam melihat bekas tempat Raiser menghilang, kemudian ia menoleh ke belakang saat merasakan energi Raiser.

 **SIINNGG**

Beberapa meter dari tempat Naruto, Raiser muncul bersama lingkaran sihir dengan keadaan yang masih sama, hanya beberapa luka yang sudah tertutup.

'Hmm.. Jadi begitu. Semakin banyak dan semakin parah luka yang diderita olehnya, semakin lambat pula regenerasi-nya,' gumam Naruto menatap luka Raiser yang hampir tertutup sepenuhnya, namun lebih lambat dari yang tadi.

...

 **Di luar arena pertarungan**

Para penonton semakin terkejut melihat Naruto berhasil membuat Raiser terluka parah. Bahkan Lord Geremory menatap Naruto dengan pandangan takjub. Ia yakin bahwa Naruto masih belum mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya, bahkan ia yakin kekuatan yang ia keluarkan sekarang tidak sampai 80%

Koneko yang duduk bersama anggota Rias menatap Naruto dengan wajah tersenyumnya. Ia yakin Naruto-nya itu akan memenangkan pertarungan ini. Karena Naruto tidak ingin semua wanita Peerage Rias, termasuk dirinya menjadi budak Raiser. "Naruto-kun," gumam Koneko.

Sedangkan di pihak keluarga Phenex, terdapat Akuma berambut pirang tengah menatap Raiser dengan tatapan khawatir. "Onii-sama."

...

"BRENGSEK! KAU TELAH MEMBUATKU BEGINI, DAN KAU HARUS MEMBAYAR SEMUANYA!" teriak Raiser mendapat tatapan datar dari Naruto. Kemudian Raiser mengeluarkan tabung kecil dari balik sakunya. "Heh! Dengan ini kau akan kalah, Iblis Rendahan!" Raiser segera membuka tabung yang berisi cairan tersebut dan kemudian meminumnya hingga tandas.

"HYAAAHHH!"

 **BWWUUUSSHH**

Ledakan aura yang sangat dahsyat tercipta dari Raiser yang tengah berteriak gaje. Tanah yang dipijak Raiser langsung retak karena dahsyatnya tekanan aura yang ia keluarkan. Bahkan para penonton harus berkeringat dingin merasakan kekuatan Raiser, kecuali para Iblis kelas atas yang tidak terpengaruh.

"KAU AKAN MATI!" Kemudian Raiser menciptakan sayap api dan melesat dengan cepat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Raiser terbang ke arahnya hanya diam. Setelah jarak Naruto dan Raiser terpaut 3 meter, Naruto langsung merangkai beberapa segel tangan. " **Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu** ," ucap Naruto menyebutkan nama jurusnya.

 **Brouufff**

Dari mulut Naruto keluar api dalam skala yang besar. Raiser yang ingin melesat ke arah Naruto harus mengurungkan niatnya dan menghindar dari serangan Naruto.

"A-apa?!" gumam Raiser terkejut. Ia terkejut karena Naruto juga bisa menguasai elemen api.

Seluruh penonton membulatkan matanya saat melihat Naruto dapat menguasai dua elemen yang bertentangan, Api dan Air, elemen yang tidak dapat bersatu. Namun, Naruto dapat menguasai kedua elemen itu.

Belum selesai Raiser dengan keterkejutannya, ia harus dibuat terkejut lagi saat Naruto sudah berada di depannya dengan tangan kirinya yang terdapat bola listrik/petir.

"Kau terlalu sombong,.. Raiser," gumam Naruto dengan nada serak. "Aku akan menghilangkan kesombonganmu... **Chidori**!"

 **Crash**

Tangan kiri Naruto menembus perut Raiser yang tengah membulatkan matanya. Naruto kembali menarik tangannya dan menendang Raiser ke atas dengan sekuat tenaga.

 **Jduak**

"Ugh!" lenguh Raiser merasakan sakit di rahangnya akibat tendangan Naruto.

Melihat Raiser yang terlempar ke atas, Naruto menyiapkan sebuah kunai di masing-masing tangannya. Kemudian Naruto menghilang menggunakan Hiraishin.

 **SING**

 **Jras**

 **SING**

 **Jleb**

"Ugh!"

 **Jrash**

 **SING**

 **Jras**

Sebuah cahaya kilat berwarna kuning berkali-kali melewati tubuh Raiser yang masih berada di udara. Jika diperhatikan dengan jelas, yang menyerang Raiser bukan kilat, melainkan Naruto yang menyayat tubuh Raiser dengan kecepatan Hiraishin.

 **SING**

 **Jlubb**

 **Jduk**

"AKHH!" Tubuh Raiser terjun ke bawah saat menerima tendangan kuat dari Naruto.

 **Bruk! Boom!**

Ledakan kecil terjadi akibat benturan tanah dengan tubuh Raiser. Kemudian asap bekas ledakan menghilang, dan kemudian memperlihatkan keadaan Raiser yang mengenaskan.

...

Salah satu penonton melongi tidak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya. "Ra-Raiser Phenex dibuat terluka parah," gumam salah satu penonton tadi.

Banyak yang terkejut dengan kejadian di depan mereka melihat Raiser dihajar habis-habisan oleh Naruto. Salah satu dari mereka menatap tertarik ke arah Naruto.

"Dia hebat juga, Sirzech-kun," ujar seorang Akuma dengan pakaian Cosplay dengan nada childish.

Sirzech yang merasa dirinya dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, kemudian tersenyum. "Kau benar. Bahkan ia masih belum menunjukkan seluruh kekuatannya," kata Sirzech membuat lawan bicaranya tersenyum.

"Sepertinya begitu. Dan dia juga tampan.. Fufufu."

Sirzech hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. "Terserahmu saja mau berkomantar apa, Serafall."

...

 **Tap**

Setelah berhasil menjatuhkan Raiser, Naruto langsung mendarat tak jauh dari Raiser berbaring. Kemudian Naruto berjalan ke arah Raiser, namun, dirinya harus berhenti saat melihat lingkaran sihir di depannya.

"BERHENTI!" teriak sosok yang baru muncul dari lingkaran sihir tadi dan menghentikan langkah Naruto. "Kumohon.. Hiks.. Kumohon jangan bunuh Onii-sama.. Hiks..," kata sosok tersebut sambil menangis.

"Ra-Ravel," gumam Raiser dengan nada parau.

Naruto menatap gadis di depannya dengan tatapan bingung. 'Onii-sama? Apa dia adiknya Raiser?' tanya Naruto di dalam hati.

"Hiks.. Jika kau ingin membunuh Nii-sama, sebaiknya bunuh saja aku, tapi jangan kau sakiti Nii-sama!" Sosok tadi masih berdiri di depan Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan gadis pirang di depannya hanya diam. Kemudian Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah kepala gadis di depannya yang bernama Ravel Phenex.

Ravel yang melihat tangan Naruto terarah kepadanya segera menutup mata rapat-rapat. Ia berharap kematiannya tidak terlalu sakit. Ia berpikir Naruto akan membunuhnya, namun,.

 **Puk**

Ravel mendongakkan kepalanya saat merasakan elusan lembut di kepala pirangnya. Di depannya, Naruto sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Siapa bilang aku akan membunuh kakakmu," kata Naruto sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk menyamai tingginya dengan Ravel.

Sedangkan Ravel hanya menatap Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Dirinya bingung harus merespon seperti apa. Di lain sisi ia juga terpesona dengan senyum Naruto yang menurutnya menawan. Mendadak dadanya menghangat melihat senyum Naruto.

Setelah itu, Naruto berjalan ke arah Raiser yang juga menatapnya. Setelah sampai di dekat Raiser, Naruto langsung menjongkokkan tubuhnya.

"Kau lihat sendiri 'kan, Raiser. Kesombonganmu tidak ada gunanya. Kau memiliki kekuatan bukan berarti semua bisa kau dapatkan," kata Naruto menatap Raiser.

Raiser segera menatap wajah Naruto dengan wajah angkuh. "Aku dari klan Phenex! Klan yang terhebat, dan aku berhak mendapat apa yang kuinginkan!"

"Hahaha... Kau dari klan Phenex? Kau yang terhebat? Lalu apa sekarang? Kau bilang kau dari klan yang terhebat, dan sekarang kau terbaring tak berdaya. Apa itu yang dinamakan hebat? Tidak, Raiser! Hebat bukan berasal dari status kita! Bagiku, hebat berasal dari kemampuan seseorang yang ia gunakan untuk sesuatu yang baik."

Raiser dia mendengar perkataan Naruto. Entah kenapa ia merasa yang Naruto katakan itu benar.

"Aku tahu, kau ingin mendapatkan Rias bukan karena cinta, tapi karena keserakahanmu dan sikap aroganmu. Jadi,.. Kedatanganku ke sini hanya untuk menyadarkanmu bahwa masih ada yang lebih hebat dari yang terhebat. Maka dari itu, hilangkan sikap sombongnu. Hilangkan sifat kearogananmu," ujar Naruto dengan lembut.

Raiser termenung mendengarkan perkataan Naruto. Entah kenapa ia merasa bersalah dengan apa yang ia lakukan selama ini.

Naruto menatap lekat Raiser yang kembali menunjukkan wajah murungnya. Sepertinya ia berhasil menghilangkan sikap arogan Raiser. "Kau paham 'kan apa yang ku maksud tadi?"

Raiser mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Aku paham. Dan.. Terima kasih telah menyadarkanku, Naruto," kata Raiser mendapat senyuman dari Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Raiser. "Hey. Butuh tumpangan?" tanya Naruto sedikit bercanda.

Kemudian Raiser memandang tangan Naruto. "Cih! Tumpangan?.." tanya Raiser yang kembali dengan nada angkuhnya membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kemudian Raiser melanjutkan perkataannya yang tertunda, "... Tentu saja aku butuh! Hahaha." Kemudian Raiser tertawa puas melihat wajah bingung Naruto. Setelah itu, Raiser menerima uluran tangan Naruto

Naruto juga ikut tertawa mendengar Raiser tertawa. Kemudian Naruto membantu Raiser untuk bangun dan melingkarkan sebelah tangan Raiser di lehernya. "Jadi, saatnya kemali?" tanya Naruto melirik ke arah Raiser.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya kau mau menginap di tempat ini?" tanya Raiser dengan nada kesal. Terlihat juga ia sedang menahan tawa.

"Hehehe..." Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar nada kesal Raiser.

Kemudian Raiser menatap Ravel. "Ravel-chan," panggil Raiser sambil memberikan kode untuk segera mendekat.

Ravel diam sesaat sebelum memperlihatkan senyumnya dan mengangguk. Kemudian Ravel berlari ke arah Naruto dan Raiser, setelah sampai, Ravel langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Naruto.

 **SIINNGG**

Lingkaran sihir tercipta di bawah kaki Naruto, Raiser dan Ravel, dan kemudian menelan mereka.

...

 **Luar Arena**

 **SIINNGG**

Naruto, Raiser dan Ravel muncul dari lingkaran sihir dengan Ravel yang merangkul pinggang Naruto, dan hal itu membuat Koneko cemburu. Naruto segera membawa Raiser ke arah Lord Phenex yang hanya tersenyum ke arah Naruto dan Raiser. Tapi sebelum Naruto sampai di tempat keluarga Phenex, sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto membalikkan badannya dan melihat Koneko yang berlari ke arahnya, setelah Koneko dekat dengan Naruto, Koneko langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

 **Grep**

 **Bruk**

"Naruto-kun," gumam Koneko sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto.

"Apa kau merindukanku, Koneko-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil mengelus kepala putih Koneko.

"Hm.."

Kemudian Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. "Baiklah. Kau kembalilah kepada kelompokmu, aku akan mengantar Raiser ke ruang rawat.. Eh?!" Naruto memekik pelan saat melihat ke samping dan tidak menemukan Raiser di sampingnya. Kemudian Naruto melihat ke bawah dan menemukan Raiser terduduk dengan wajah tertunduk dan aura yang suram. "A-ano.. Etto.. Kau tak apa, Raiser?" tanya Naruto sedikit ragu.

"Apanya yang _t_ _ak apa_? Kau dengan seenaknya menjatuhkanku!" kata Raiser membuat Naruto hanya cengengesan dengan tampang watados-nya.

Dan akhirnya Naruto dan Raiser segera pergi ke ruang rawat untuk merawat luka Raiser.

.

.

 **Masih di Underworld**

Setelah mengantarkan Raiser ke ruang rawat, Naruto memutuskan untuk menemui Sirzech untuk menagih janji Akuma penyandang gelar Lucifer itu. Namun, langkahnya harus terhenti saat melihat lingkaran sihir berwarna biru.

'Klan sitri?' batin Naruto menatap ke arah lingkaran di depannya.

 **SIINNGG**

Setelah itu, muncullah sesosok wanita berpakaian cosplay di depan Naruto. Kemudian sosok itu tersenyum manis ke arah Naruto yang memandangnya bingung. "Halo, pemuda-san. Perkenalkan namaku Serafall Sitri, dan aku menyandang gelar Leviatan," kata Serafall mengulurkan tangan ke arah Naruto.

"Aku sudah tahu, Sera-nee-chan," kata Naruto membuat Serafall bingung. Melihat kebingungan Serafall Naruto hanya menghela napas. "Hahh... Ini aku. Uzumaki Naruto."

Serafall yang tidak asing dengan nama di depannya menatap Naruto lekat, kemudian ia membulatkan matanya. "Na-Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun yang berkumis itu? Naruto-kun pacar sekaligus Pawn dari Rias itu?" tanya Serafall bertubi-tubi. Serafall mengenal Naruto saat Naruto dan Rias pergi ke Underwolrd sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu.

"Hampir semua pertanyaanmu benar, Sera-nee. Sekarang aku bukan pacar Rias-san, dan aku bukan Peerage Rias juga."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Serafall menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Apa ada masalah di antara kalian?"

"Tanyakan saja kepada Rias. Dan ada keperluan apa sampai Nee-chan datang menghampiriku?" tanya Naruto to the point.

"Tidak.. Aku hanya tertarik denganmu," kata Serafall dengan tatapan menggoda.

'Dia mengincarku,' batin Naruto panik. Ia merasa hidupnya tidak akan tenang.

"Eee.. Tapi aku sudah punya Koneko-chan," kata Naruto yang sudah tahu arah pembicaraan gadis di depannya.

"Begitu kah? Kalau begitu dirikan saja harem...fufufu," kata Serafall di akhiri dengan tawa khas milik Akeno.

Naruto hanya diam mendengar perkataan Serafall. Namun, perbincangan mereka harus terhenti saat melihat sebuah lingkaran sihir klan Geremory. Setelah lingkaran tadi menghilang, terlihatlah dua orang berbeda gender tengah menatap Naruto dengan tersenyum.

Serafall yang mengenal siapa kedua sosok di depannya segera menunduk hormat. "Salam, Lord Geremory-sama, Lady Geremory-sama," kata Serafall sopan.

"Salam, Serafall Leviatan," balas kedua sosok tadi bersamaan. Kemudian tatapan kedua sosok tadi beralih kepada Naruto yang menatapnya bingung.

"Apa kau yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya salah satu dari kedua orang tadi dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. "Bisa kita bicara bertiga saja? Dan Serafall, maaf, apakah kau bisa memberi waktu?"

"Tentu, Geremory-sama." Kemudian Serafall menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir berwarna biru.

Setelah kepergian Serafall, Naruto segera menatap kedua orang yang menurutnya asing di depannya. "Sumimasen, ada keperluan apa dan siapa kalian berdua ini?" tanya Naruto sopan.

"Perkenalkan, Naruto. Namak Zeoticus Geremory, ayah dari Rias. Dan yang di sebelahku ini bernama Venelana Geremory, ibu dari Rias," kata Zeoticus membuat Naruto menunduk hormat.

"Maaf, jika saya tidak memberi hormat kepada anda, Geremory-sama," ujar Naruto meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa, Naruto. Dan terima kasih telah menggagalkan pernikahan Rias. Kami sangat berutang budi padamu," kata Zeoticus dengan senyumnya.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, Geremory-sama. Ini sudah kewajibanku sebagai _teman_ Rias," ujar Naruto membuat kedua orang tua Rias dan Sirzech mengangguk.

"Hm. Dan aku mempunyai penawaran denganmu." Perkataan Zeoticus membuat Naruto mengangkat alisnya bingung.

'Penawaran?' batin Naruto bingung.

"Penawaran apa yang anda maksud, Geremory-sama?"

"Karena kau telah menyelamatkan Rias-chan, kau aku ijinkan untuk menikahi anakku," kata Zeoticus sukses membuat wajah Naruto berubah datar dengan sekejap.

"Maaf, Geremory-sama. Saya tidak mau menikah dengan anak anda."

"Kenapa? Bukan 'kah Rias sangat cantik? Dan kenapa kau tidak mau menikah dengan Rias-chan?" Kali ini Venelana yang bertanya.

"Karena aku tidak mencintainya," kata Naruto membuat Zeoticus dan Venelana terdiam. "Lagi pula aku sudah memiliki dua calon istri."

"Begitu ya.. Baiklah, tidak masalah jika kau tidak mau menikah dengan Rias-chan. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Dan kami permisi dulu," ujar Zeoticus dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. Kemudian Zeoticus dan Venelana menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir, meninggalkan Naruto yang memasang wajah datar.

Kemudian Naruto berlalu pergi untuk menemui Sirzech.

Akhirnya Naruto telah sampai di belakang aula. Naruto melihat Sirzech tengah duduk di bangku panjang berwarna merah. Pemandangan di sekitar lumayan indah, bahkan lebih indah dari taman yang ada di dunia manusia.

Sirzech yang menyadari kedatangan seseorang yang ia kenal segera menatap Naruto yang berjalan ke arahnya. Kemudian ia rersenyum ke arah Naruto. "Hai, Naruto," sapa Sirzech dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. "Ada apa kau datang menemuiku?"

"Jangan bilang kau lupa janjimu kemarin malam," kata Naruto mendapat kekehan dari Sirzech.

"Hehehe.. Aku tidak lupa, tenang saja. Lalu, permintaan apa yang ingin kau ajukan?" tanya Sirzech.

Naruto diam sesaat sebelum berkata, "Keinginanku tidak banyak, dan tidak terlalu sulit untuk kau kabulkan. Yang pertama,.. Aku ingin seluruh kebutuhan hidupku kau yang menanggung, dimulai dari makanan, uang, dan kendaraan. Aku sangat malas untuk bekerja," kata Naruto membuat Sirzech sweatdrop. "Yang kedua, aku ingin kau mengajari salah satu Peerageku menggunakan mantra sihir," ucap Naruto membuat Sirzech menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

'Salah satu anggota Peerage? Mantra sihir? Apa dia punya Peerage seorang penyihir?" tanya Sirzech di dalam batinnya.

Naruto sengaja meminta Sirzech untuk mengajarkan Megumin kekuatan sihir mengingat Peerage-nya itu hanya memiliki satu sihir. Sihir yang terhebat dari semua sihir, yaitu Eksplotion. Walau Megumin bisa menggunakan sihir terkuat, tapi sihir yang Megumin keluarkan tidak sempurna, sehingga membuat sang pengguna kehabisan Mana dan syaraf tubuhnya mati sesaat. Karena itu, setelah Megumin menggunakan sihirnya, ia tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Lalu apa ada yang lain?" tanya Sirzech menatap Naruto.

"Ada. Yang ketiga, aku ingin, aku dapat keluar masuk sekolah sesuai keinginanku tanpa hukuman." Naruto memejamkan matanya memikirkan apa lagi yang akan ia butuhkan dari Akuma di depannya. "Dan sepertinya hanya itu keinginanku," kata Naruto kembali membuka matanya.

"Jadi hanya tiga, ya. Mungkin untuk permintaan kesatu dan ketiga masih bisa kukabulkan, tapi untuk yang kedua aku tidak bisa mengabulkan," ujar Sirzech membuat Naruto menatap Sirzech bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bukan penyihir. Jadi aku tidak bisa mengajarkan mantra sihir kepada Peerage-mu," kata Sirzech memberi alasan yang logis. "Jika aku boleh usul, lebih baik kau coba mencari buku tentang sihir di perpustakaan klan Sitri."

"Begitu, ya. Baiklah, lain kali akan aku tanyakan kepada Sona-chan dan Sera-nee," kata Naruto mengangguk-angguk.

" _Sera-nee_? Maksudmu Serafall Sitri?" tanya Sirzech dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. 'Bagaimana ia bisa kenal dengan Serafall? Ah, lain kali aku tanyakan kepada Serafall,' batin Sirzech.

"Baiklah, Sirzech. Karena urusanku di sini sudah selesai, lebih baik aku kembali ke dunia manusia," ujar Naruto yang hendak melenggang pergi, namun, Sirzech menghentikan Naruto.

"Tunggu! Apa kau tidak ingin menemui Rias? Sepertinya dia ingin berterima kasih padanu," kata Sirzech.

Naruto menatap datar ke arah Sirzech. "Hn. Katakan padanya untuk selalu bahagia bersama Issei, dan katakan kepada Issei untuk selalu menjaga Rias," kata Naruto sebelum pergi menggunakan Hiraishin.

Sebelum Naruto pergi ke dunia manusia, Naruto menemui Koneko terlebih dahulu untuk mengajaknya pulang.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

Di sebuah ruangan yang teramat sangat sepi, terdapat seorang remaja berambut hitam yang memakai pakaian pantai. Sosok itu menggenggam handycam yang terarah kepadanya.

Kemudian, sosok itu pun membuka suara, "Halo, minna! Maaf baru update, nih. Kebetulan setelah update chapter 17 kemarin, ada keperluan mendadak untuk keluar kota. Jadi, gak sempet update."

Kemudian sosok itu -yang bernama Hashaka Lio- mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dari balik badannya. "Oh, ya, maaf ya karena saya tidak bisa membacakan review dari kalian, beberapa menit lagi kami seluruh Cru dan pemain Naruto DxD akan berlibur ke pantai. Jangan iri, ya..," canda Lio sambil memasang wajah jahil.

"Walau saya tidak dapat membacakan review, tapi tenang, saya sudah ada jawaban dari review kalian," kata Lio sambil menaruh beberapa lembar kertas di atas meja yang ada di depannya. "Baiklah! Karena Bus tour akan berangkat beberapa menit lagi, saya mohon pamit untuk pergi berlibur. Dan jangan lupa untuk tetap mereview fic saya, tapi jangan ada sambalnya. Ok 'lah. Sekain dari pemberitahuan dari saya dan sampai jumpa!" seru Lio, kemudian ia mematikan handycamnya.

Setelah mematikan kamera, Lio segera pergi sembari menenteng koper di tangan kanannya.

Dia atas meja tadi masih ada beberapa kertas yang Lio letakkan. Isi dari kertas tersebut yaitu...

* * *

Review from Naruto DxD, 06 Agustus 2019

 **putravirdysergiosembel**

Penulisan masih abal abal tapi... ini udah baikan dari yg lalu dan untuk chpter kali ini sudah bagus and jangan lupa selalu untuk meneliti di mana kesalahan anda

Jawab:

Ahaha... Yaahh.. Seperti yang anda ketahui, senpai, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan dari setiap chapter. Dan yang kemarin ini saya udah berusaha semaksinal mungkin, tapi.. Yahh.. Gitu deh.. Tetep ancur. Dan lain kali akan saya usahakan untuk lebih teliti. Terima kasih udah mereview, Senpai.

 **turTopel3s**

Lanjut om pedofil, seru kok ceritanya:-D

Jawab:

Aaahhssiiaaaaaap.. Wait! Pedofil?! What The Hell?! TIIDAAAAAAKK!(plak). Ternyata di dunia Fanfiksi saya terkenal dengan kepedoanku ya TT(nangsi darah). Dan pastinpastinyasaya lanjutin.. Tenang aja..

 **Rain714**

Yoo senpai! Maaf baru sempat baca fic mu hehe~

Apa rias ama Naruto akan baikan? Kuharap tidak hehe~ apa sona juga akan jadi pair Naruto?

Semangat terus ya senpai!

Jawab

Udah ku bilang jangan panggil aku 'Senpai', Paman.-_-"

Dan untuk Rias balikan sama Naruto... Itu tidak mungkin., karena udah lama ane ngerencanaan ini /

Tapi kalau baikan... Hmm.. Jika dilihat dari chapter ini, Naruto dan Rias akan baikan.. Ingat! Baikan bukan balikan :v

Untuk Sona-chan pastinya akan masuk. Karena Sona salah satu waifu ku :v

 **Devile25**

Cuk lu pnya fetish sma loli yh kwkwkwkwk. Dampingi jga lah sma yg beroppai klo bisa ama tuh yasaka jga wkwkwkw

Jawab

Sorry, bro.. Gue bukan punya fetish ma loli, cuma yg kmaren gue nambahin word aj agak panjang :v (pasang wajah bingung karena mencari alasan yg logis)

Untuk Yasaka-san, saya masih mikir-mikir dulu bakal masukin ke pair Naruto atau nggak. Banyak yang bilang "Jangan di masukin, Thor".

 **arif4342**

Yo.. gimana kabarmu sobat? Kuharap kamu sehat-sehat aja. Oh ya mengenai fanfic ini aku rasa tidak ada kekurangannya lagi seperti tanda baca dan penggunaan huruf kapital. Dan lagi aku penasaran apakah nanti Momo masuk ke dalam fanfic itu? Kuharap kamu jangan masukkan momo ke dalam sana karena aku takutnya nanti aku nggak bisa gebetan sama Momo. Dan lagi aku penasaran apakah si ophis uroboros dragon akan mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali akibat racun samael atau tidak? Dan lagi aku harap tuh bocah mesum (issei) bisa paham kenapa naruto sangat kuat n tidak merendahkan naruto lagi.

Jawab:

Aku sehat-sehat aja, kawan. Dan gimana kabarmu? Kuharap sehat juga. Dan maaf aku ga pernah On di FB atu di WhatsApp karena kendala SmartPhone yang konslet/rusak TT

Untuk chapter ini sih... Masih banyak kekurangan deh kayaknya. Terlebih lagi untuk alurnya yang terlalu lambat :v

Seperti review dari putravirdysergiosembel, fic ini abal. Tapi aku udah berusaha yang terbaik.

Kalau soal Momo-chan.. Hmm... Sepertinya tidak akan ku masukkan ke dalam pair Naruto. Lagi pula bukannya kau udah ada Akeno-chan? Apa kau akan membuat harem? Wah, wah, wah.. Pasti jadi gempar nih. Apalagi dikasih Spanduk dengan tulisan "Arif Rahman The King Harem"... Wess! Cocok! Ahaha.. Bercanda~ /

Untuk Ophis.. Begini.. Ophis 'kan naga tak terbatas, beberapa minggu yang lalu, Ophis kehilangan kekuatannya karena terkena racun samael dari Kokabiel. Nah! Karena Ophis naga tak terbatas, maka, kekuatannya yang hilang kembali lagi secara perlahan. Seperti yang Ophis katakan kepada Naruto waktu itu.

Dan saya tidak menampilkan scane dimana Kokabiel meracuni Ophis.

Sedangkan untuk Issei sendiri... Sebenarnya dia udah tahu Naruto punya kekuatan besar, hanya saja sifat bangganya karena punya Sacred Gear, ia jadi lupa diri akan tingkatnya dan Naruto.

 **Genesis0417**

jujur, bagus sebenarnya fic ini,.. tapi lama bener ya up nya :v

jadi akeno dah pasti masuk pair Naruto. syukur deh char fav ane masuk.. gak cuma loli semua isinya wkkwkw.

dan untuk rias, walau dia udah menyesali perbutanya tapi ane harap gak balik ma Naruto ya tor. masa iya naruto dapat bekas -_-

btw, "sekitar umur 10 tahun" itu namanya masih anak anak WOY! bukan loli walau mereka dari ras Yokai. kalau gak ane tulis, pasti entar kau mengelak "perbandingan umur manusia sama yokai beda " hilih ttp aja masih anak anak itu pedofil kamvret :v

semangat di tunggu kelanjutannya. jgn lama lama Oi

Jawab:

Khakhakha! Pak Gen tau aja kalo ane suka ngelak :v...

Awalnya sih ane mau masukin pair Naruto loli semua, tapi banyak yang gak setuju. Karena ane juga suka ama karakter Akeno, ane masukin aja tuh Onee-sama.

Dan tenang aj, Pak, Naruto gak bakalan balikan ma Rias. Nanti jadi kayak fic ane yang di sebelah :v

 **Kurome Irushia Aindra**

Huooo thor jangan banyak" nambahin yg oppai gede di pair narunya, biar lebih dominan loli kan enak XD. Btw semangat terus nulisnya thor ditunggu kelanjutannya, dan teruslah berjalan di jalan lolicon teman ku khahahahaha

Jawab:

HIDUP LOLI!(Plak)

Pengennya sih gitu, tapi banyak yang gak setuju kalo isinya dominan loli TT

And thanks atas reviewnya...

 **KanAncur**

wah sempet greget kirain Shikamaru bakal beraksi. dan adegan Naruto bermain Ama para loli sangat manis Thor! Membuat malam yang hitam ini jadi indah :v lanjut om

Jawab:

Awalnya sih saya mau buat Shikamaru ikut membantu Ayumu, tapi karena sifatnya Shikamaru yang super duper malas, saya juga malas membuat Shikamaru bertarung :v

Ahaha.. Kalau adegan Naruto dan para loli mah jangan di bahas atuh... Udah pasti manis (mbayangin klo Lio yang di posisi Naruto)

Dan pasti akan saya lanjutin, tenang aja... Dan jangan panggil aku "Om", umurku belum sampai 20-an -_-"

 **Kazeryuu**

Ea klau naruto ttp ikut permasalahan rias gpp se...ku tnggu lnjutannya...

Jawab:

Ok, udah ku lanjutkan. Tapi seperti yang kau lihat, tidak terlalu menarik dan bahkan terkesan membosankan.

 **Shiro136**

mulai berantakan semenjak naruto punya pair

Jawab:

Benar.. Tapi menurutku lebih baik dari pada yang chapter 1 sampai chapter 5

* * *

Dan itulah isi dari kertas tersebut.


	19. Apakah benar?

Chapter 19

 **Disclaimer :**

 **-Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-High School DxD : Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Rate : M**

 **Adventure, Ecchi, Romance, School, Supernatural**

 **Warning : typo,abal,gaje,ada lime lemon(bukan buah)**

 **Summary :** Naruto Uzumaki, pahlawan Konoha yang hampir mengalahkan Kaguya. Tapi ia harus mengorbankan dirinya dan terjebak di dimensi lain untuk selama-lamanya. Dengan kekuatannya yang tidak sengaja tersegel, bagaimana cara Naruto mendamaikan dimensi barunya bersama teman iblisnya ?

.

.

Author note: " **Sebelumnya telah author peringatkan dari awal bahwa fic ini mengandung unsur dewasa. Jadi, jika menemukan hal-hal yang bersifat ecchi dan mesum, jangan salahkan author..."**

 **"Ah! Dan satu lagi.. Untuk chapter ini, lebih tepatnya jalan cerita, alurnya dan scane akan sulit untuk dipahami."**

 **"Baiklah, maaf mengganggu aktifitas membacanya, dan mari kita lanjut ceritanya!**!"

.

.

Terbaring di atas rumput, Naruto memandang langit yang kian semakin bersemu merah karena hari telah memasuki petang. Wajahnya damai. Rambut bagian poninya yang menutupi iris saphire itu sedikit berkibar tertiup angin.

"Hahh ..." Naruto mengembuskan napasnya dengan perlahan. Sekilas ingatan tentang dunianya yang dulu memasuki pikirannya. "Bagaimana kabar kalian,.. Minna? Dan bagaimana kabarmu, Hinata-chan?" gumam Naruto di dalam tangannya.

"Hufftt ..." Lagi-lagi ia mengembuskan napasnya. Ini sudah yang ke-8 kalinya ia membuang napasnya selama satu menit.

 **Tap tap**

"Ternyata kamu di sini, Naruto-kun."

Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara dan menemukan perempuan berparas cantik tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ah! Akeno ... Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto sambil mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya dari berbaring. "Apa ada sesuatu?"

Akeno segera mendudukan dirinya di samping Naruto yang sedang menatapnya. "Tidak, aku hanya menyampaikan ucapan terima kasih dari Rias karena telah menyelamatkannya dari pernikahan tak sepihak tadi malam."

"Katakan kepadanya untuk tidak berterima kasih." Naruto menatap ke depan, ke arah pepohonan yang berada di depannya.

"Hey ..."

Naruto menatap Akeno saat iblis cantik tersebut memanggilnya. "Apa?"

"..." Akeno diam sesaat sebelum ia menatap Naruto serius. "Apa kamu masih mencintai Rias?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" balas Naruto cepat. Apa yang ia katakan benar. Ia sama sekali sudah membuang perasaannya terhadap Rias.

"Benarkah? Lalu,.. kenapa kamu mau menyelamatkan Rias dari pernikahannya? Bukankah pernikahan Rias tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirimu?" tanya Akeno bertubi-tubi. Sebenarnya Akeno tidak berhak bertanya seperti itu kepada Naruto, namun, rasa penasaran membuatnya untuk memaksa Naruto menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sirzech memohon kepadaku agar aku menolong Rias. Dan bisa kita bicarakan topik lain? Aku sudah semakin bosan dengan adegan yang sangat dramatis ini."

Akeno terkekeh mendengar perkataan Naruto yang mengatakan 'adegan dramatis'.

"Tidak bisa, Naruto-kun ... Masih banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu." Akeno kembali menatap Naruto serius. "Aku ingin bertanya,.. Jika Rias ingin kamu kembali kepadanya dan menjadi peeragenya, apa kamu masih mau?"

"Tidak!" jawab Naruto dengan cepat dan tegas. "Aku sudah mempunyai anggota sendiri, dan aku tidak ingin memihak kepada iblis klan manapun. Jadi, aku tidak akan mau kembali kepada Rias dan menjadi peeragenya lagi. Jika bekerja sama untuk mencapai kedamaian, aku ok-ok saja."

"Begitu ya," gumam Akeno sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

Kemudian, hawa sunyi menyelimuti mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok perempuan cantik berambut merah tengah menatap Naruto dan Akeno dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Naruto-kun,.. gomenasai."

.

.

Keesokan harinya

 **Sprat crip ... Sprat sprat**

Bunyi cipratan air terdengar dari sebuah sungai yang terdapat air terjun berukuran sedang. Terlihat juga seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan poni yang menutupi wajah kirinya, tengah duduk bersila di atas batu. Kedua matanya terpejam meresapi segarnya air terjun yang mengguyur tubuhnya.

 **Mindscape**

Terlihat di sebuah tempat yang sangat luas, terdapat seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang berdiri di depan seekor rubah berekor sembilan. Terlihat juga jika mereka tengah berbincang serius.

"Jadi begitu," gumam pemuda tersebut yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Wajahnya memperlihatkan raut kesedihan.

"Maaf, Naruto. Aku sama sekali tidak menemukan cara untuk kembali ke dunia Shinobi," ujar sang rubah, Kyuubi no Kitsune, Kurama.

"Yahh ... Tidak masalah. Lagipula aku sudah menemukan teman baru di sini." Kemudian Naruto terdiam. "Ah! Aku baru ingat! Ophis pernah mengatakan kepadaku bahwa ada seekor naga yang menjaga perbatasan antar dimensi. Kita bisa menanyakan hal itu kepada Great Red apakah kita bisa kembali ke dunia Shinobi atau tidak," kata Naruto dengan wajah senangnya.

"Hmm ... Tapi,.. Bagaimana kita menemui naga yang bernama Great Red itu?" tanya Kurama membuat senyum Naruto menghilang.

"Benar juga," gumam Naruto. Sebuah ide muncul di kepala kuningnya. "Aha! Kita minta tolong Ophis saja! Bukankah kekuatannya sudah pulih kembali, pasti dia bisa membawaku untuk menjumpai Great Red! "

"Hmm ..." Kurama bergumam seraya memejamkan mata. "Boleh dicoba," kata Kurama memperlihatkan senyumnya yang terlihat seperti seringai.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi menemui Ophis di dunia Kamui," kata Naruto sebelum tubuhnya menghilang menjadi serpihan partikel, meninggalkan Kurama yang tertidur setelah menatap Naruto yang menghilang.

.

.

Dunia Kamui

 **Ssyuuuut**

Sebuah pusaran angin tercipta di suatu tempat yang yang tergolong indah. Kemudian terlihatlah seorang pemuda —Naruto— setelah pusaran tadi menghilang.

"Naruto!"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke asal suara dan menemukan gadis loli yang memakai pakaian Gothic berwarna hitam, Ouroborost, Ophis.

"Oh! Ophis." Naruto segera menghampiri Ophis yang tengah duduk tenang di pinggir sungai.

"Ada apa kamu datang ke sini?" tanya Ophis setelah Naruto duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak ada,.. Hanya saja aku ingin meminta tolong kepadamu."

Ophis hanya menatap Naruto kosong, tapi Naruto tahu jika Ophis sedang heran dengan perkataannya.

"Meminta tolong apa?"

"Dulu kamu pernah bilang jika ada naga penunggu perbatasan ruang dimensi 'kan?" tanya Naruto dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Ophis. "Aku ingin meminta tolong kepadamu untuk mengantarkanku menemuinya."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Ophis menatap Naruto lekat. Ia mencoba mencari tahu tujuan Naruto menemui Great Red.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan dengannya," kata Naruto serius.

Ophis diam sesaat sebekum mengangguk mau. "Baiklah."

Kemudian Naruto dan Ophis menghilang ditelan pusaran angin.

Dunia Kamuii end

.

.

Terdapat sesosok siluet berpakaian putih tengah berdiri melayang di ruangan yang minim cahaya. Matanya terpejam, memperlihatkan ekspresi serius. Mata merah yang berada di dahinya senantiasa terbuka, memancarkan aura yang sangat kuat.

"Dimanakah engkau wahai anakku, reinkarnasi Ashura?" gumam sosok tersebut sambil membuka matanya, memperlihatkan iris putih seperti bulan.

 **Syuuutt**..

Kemudian sosok tersebut menghilang tertelan oleh mulut dimensi yang seperti puzzle.

.

.

Perbatasan dimensi,.. adalah ujung dunia yang sekarang dijaga oleh seekor naga merah bernama Great Red.

Terlihat Great Red tengah berenang-renang di udara hampa. Tubuh besarnya meluncur santai seperti berenang di air. Kegiatannya terhenti saat melihat portal yang muncul tak jauh di depannya.

Great Red menatap serius portal tersebut sebelum ia merasakan aura yang sangat familiar. Dan benar saja, setelah portal tadi menghilang, keluarlah Naruto dan Ophis dari portal tersebut.

"Halo, Great Red. Lama tidak jumpa," ujar Ophis kepada Great Red yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Ouroborost Dragon, ternyata itu kau." Great Red segera memasang sikap waspada saat merasakan aura Naruto yang menurutnya asing dan kuat. "Siapa kau?" tanya Great Red kepada Naruto.

"Aku ...?"tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang berasal dari dunia Shinobi. "

"Kau memiliki aura yang sangat kuat," kata Great Red yang hanya dibalas hendikan bahu oleh Naruto. "Jadi, mau apa kalian datang menemuiku? Apa kalian akan berniat mengambil alih perbatasan ini?" tanya Great Red.

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak berminat lagi untuk menjaga perbatasan dimensi. Lagipula aku sudah memiliki Naruto," ujar Ophis dengan suara kecil di akhir kalimatnya.

"Hah?" Naruto hanya menatap Ophis dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hmm ... Begitu ya. Lalu, apa yang kalian inginkan?" Great Red menatap Naruto dan Ophis bergantian.

Ophis menatap ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang masih melayang di ruang hampa, mulai memajukan tubuhnya untuk mendekat ke arah Great Red.

"Aku ingin pergi ke dunia asalku, Elemen Nation," kata Naruto membuat Ophis terkejut.

'Naruto ... akan pergi?' batin Ophis menatap Naruto terkejut.

"Maksudmu, kau ingin aku mengirimmu ke dunia Elemen Nation?" tanya Great dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. "Tidak mudah untuk sampai dengan selamat."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Naruto yang masih belum paham.

"Melewati ruang dimensi itu sangat mustahil untuk berakhir dengan selamat. Setiap makhluk yang melewati ruang dimensi tidak semua berhasil, karena kebanyakan orang yang melewati ruang dimensi akan mati. Kemungkinan selamat hanya 1%."

Mendengar ucapan Great Red, Naruto terdiam. Ia masih mencerna perkataan Great Red.

'Hanya 1%, ya," gumam Naruto. Ia baru tahu jika keselamatan keluar dari portal antar dimensi sangat kecil. Hanya orang-orang beruntung saja yang bisa selamat melewati portal dimensi.

"Naruto,.. kau akan pergi dari dimensimu sekarang?" tanya Ophis menatap Naruto yang hanya diam. Entah kenapa ia tidak rela jika kehilangan Naruto. Walau ia tidak mengenal Naruto lebih jauh, tapi Ophis merasa nyaman bersama Naruto.

"Entahlah, Ophis. Aku sudah sangat rindu dengan Konoha, dan semua teman-temanku di Element Nation." Naruto menatap Ophis yang tengah menunduk.

"Jadi,.." Suara Great Red menarik perhatian Naruto, "... kau masih ingin nekad untuk pergi?"

"Huufftt ... Aku akan coba," ujar Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Great Red.

"Hm, bersiaplah, aku akan membuka portal untukmu. Dan ingat, keselamatanmu hanya 1%," kata Great Red memberi peringatan.

 **SRRIINNGG**

Sebuah portal muncul beberapa meter di depan Naruto. Ia bisa merasakan hisapan portal tersebut sangat kuat.

"Naruto," gumam Ophis lirih. Pandangannya sudah tidak menyiratkan kekosongan lagi, melainkan kesedihan.

Naruto menatap Ophis balik. "Gomenasai, Ophis, aku harus pergi. Dan semoga kau memujudkan impian kita, membuat perdamaian. Kamu tahu, walau aku tidak mengenalmu lebih jauh, tapi aku senang saat bersamamu. Jadi, jangan lupakan aku, ya."

Ophis terdiam sesaat sebelum menarik kerah baju Naruto, menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto. Ophis mencium bibir Naruto lembut, seolah bibir itu adalah sehelai benang sutra yang mudah rusak.

Great Red harus memalingkan wajah agar ia tidak melihat kejadian absurd di depannya.

Naruto diam membeku mendapat perlakuan tak terduga dari Ophis. Ia bisa merasakan bibir manis Ophis yang beradu dengannya.

"Hah ..." Ophis melepas ciumannya, kemudian bergumam, " Aishiteru, Naruto-kun."

"Eh!"

Ophis segera mendorong Naruto hingga tubuh pemuda pirang tersebut tersedot dan memasuki portal.

 **SRRIINNGG**

Setelah Naruto masuk ke dalam, protal tadi langsung menghilang. Ophis hanya menatap bekas portal dengan tatapan sedih.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, dan kau sudah banyak berubah, Ophis," kata Great Red tiba-tiba.

"Dialah yang membuatku berubah. Naruto-kun... mengajarkan banyak hal kepadaku." Ophis balik menatap rivalnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Cinta memang aneh," gumam Great Red.

Ophis hanya diam mendengar gumaman Great Red. Tapi, ia harus dibuat penasaran saat sesuatu muncul di depannya.

 **SRRIINNGG**

Sebuah portal muncul kembali dengan cepat hingga mementalkan sesuatu dari dalam.

 **Bruk**

"Ugh!"

"Naruto-kun!/pirang!" seru Ophis dan Great Red melihat sesuatu yang terpental itu adalah Naruto.

"Khugh!" Naruto mencoba bangun dari tengkurapnya dengan susah payah. Tubuhnya penuh dengan sayatan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Pirang?" tanya Great Red setelah sampai di dekat Naruto yang tengkurap walau dalam posisi mengambang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," gumam Naruto lirih. "Ugh.." Ia sedikit merintih saat Ophis membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di paha Ophis.

"Bertahanlah, Naruto-kun." Ophis menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada Naruto, kemudian terlihat sesuatu berwarna hitam memasuki tubuh Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian, luka-luka yang ada di tubuh Naruto menghilang entah ke mana.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Great Red?" tanya Naruto yang sudah mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Portal itu menolakmu."

"Menolak?" beo Naruto saat mendengar penuturan Great Red.

"Kau tidak bisa kembali lagi ke dunia asalmu, karena itu, portal itu mengirimmu kembali ke sini. Beruntung kau tidak terlempar ke dimensi lain, dan kau masih hidup." Great Red menatap Naruto yang hanya diam.

"Begitu, ya," gumam Naruto. "Yahh ... Tidak apalah. Lagipula aku sudah nyaman di dimensi baruku, dan aku sudah mempunyai banyak teman." Walau sedikit berat, Naruto harus terbiasa dan melupakan tentang Elemen Nation.

"Lalu untuk apa kamu ingik kembali ke dimensi lalamu?" tanya Ophis dengan nada jengkel.

"Hanya iseng," ujar Naruto polos.

Ophis tersenyum mendengar petkataan Naruto. Ia tidak khawatir jika Naruto akan kembali ke dunia asalnya, karena itu tidak mungkin dilakukan.

"Hey, Great Red. Terima kasih sudah mau membantuku untuk mencoba kembali ke dunia asalku," ujar Naruto membuat Great Red tersenyum, atau lebih terlihat menyeringai.

"Ya, sama-sama. Lagipula aku kasihan padamu, karena dari kecil kau selalu dianiaya, makanya aku memberimu kebaikan.. Kha kha kha," kata Great Red di akhiri dengan gelak tawa.

" Yahh ... Begi— ... Tunggu! Darimana kau tahu masa laluku?" tanya Naruto menatap Great Red penasaran.

"Itu rahasia." Great Red menatap Naruto dengan tatapan polosnya, tapi entah kenapa bagi Naruto itu seperti tatapan yang menjijikkan.

"Kau membaca ingatanku, hah?!" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk wajah Great Red.

"Iyap." Great Red membusungkan dadanya bangga, tapi itu justru membuat perempatan muncul di kening Naruto.

"Kau jangan seenaknya membaca pikiran orang lain, Baka!"

"Heh! Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau keberatan?"

"Tentu saja! Itu tidak sopan tahu!"

"Suka-suka aku mau melakukan apa. Lagipula yang memiliki kekuatan itu aku."

"Dasar Kadal Merah!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil kadal, Pirang?"

"Tentu saja kau. Dan apa-apaan pirang itu? Namaku Naruto, N,.. A,.. R,.. U,.. T,.. O."

"Pirang."

"Kau brengsek!"

Mereka asyik berdebat hingga melupakan keberadaan Ophis yang kini menatap mereka berdua bosan.

"Entah kenapa aku ingin memukul kepala mereka," gumam Ophis dengan tatapan malasnya.

"Ghah! Baiklah, cukup! Kita akhiri saja perdebatan ini!" teriak Naruto frustasi karena Great Red tidak ingin mengalah.

"Hn."

'Entah kenapa aku jadi ingat si Teme,' batin Naruto mendengar kata 'Hn' milik rivalnya, Sasuke.

"Naruto," panggil Great Red setelah terdiam beberapa detik. Great Red menatap Naruto dengan serius, terlihat dari kedua alisnya yang hampir menyatu. "Aku membaca dari ingatanmu bah—"

"Aku sudah bilang jangan seenaknya membaca pikiranku!" potong Naruto sebelum Great Red menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Dengar dulu, Baka!" Bentak Great Red membuat nyali Naruto ciut. "Aku tahu kau ingin membuat perdamaian di dunia yang sekarang ..."

"Lalu?"

"Jangan menyela!" Great Red memejamkan kedua matanya sesaat, sebelum membuka kedua matanya kembali. "Aku mendukung tujuanmu, karena itu aku memilihmu sebagai partnerku. Kau mau?"

Naruto diam sesaat sebelum tersenyum sambil menundukkan kepala. "Partner? Tentu saja!" kata Naruto seraya menatap Great Red, kemudian ia memajukan kepalan tangannya ke arah Great Red.

Great Red yang tahu maksud dari Naruto, juga memajukan tangan atau bisa dibilang kakinya ke arah kepalan tangan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum senang saat kedua kepalan tangan mereka beradu. Naruto menarik tangannya kembali sambil menatap Great Red.

"Jadi, kita sudah menjadi parter?"

Great Red menggelengkan kepala mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "Belum. Kau harus menjalin kontrak denganku."

Mendengar perkataan Great Red, Naruto teringat dengan dunia Shinobi yang juga harus menjalin kontrak dengan Kuchiyose.

"Bagaimana cara menjalin kontraknya? Apa harus menuliskan nama menggunakan darah?" tanya Naruto menatap Great Red yang menggelengkan kepala.

" Bukan, tapi seperti ini ..." Great Red menyentuhkan ujung jarinya ke dahi Naruto, kemudian terlihat cahaya pendar berwarna merah yang mengalir masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto. "... Selesai," kata Great Red sambil menjauhkan jarinya dari dahi Naruto.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Sudah. Aku sudah menjalin kontrak denganmu.

"Begitu ya.. Sangat simple," gumam Naruto.

Great Red hanya menatap bosan ke arah Naruto.

"Hey, Great Red... kenapa kau mau menjadi partnerku?" tanya Naruto menatap serius ke arah Great Red.

"Kau tahu sendiri 'kan jika dimensi DxD telah mengalami banyak kekacauan setelah terjadinya Great War berabad-abad yang lalu. Dan aku sudah jengah melihat mereka saling menghabisi, terutama manusia yang tidak bersalah yang turut serta terlibat dalam konflik." Dengan santai, Great Red merebahkan tubuhnya di ruang dimensi yang tanpa batas tersebut.

Naruto dan Ophis senantiasa mendengar penjelasan Great Red dengan serius.

"Aku percaya bahwa dirimu akan membuat perdamaian di dunia barumu. Karena itu, aku ingin membantumu untuk mewujudkan impian semua makhluk hidup yang menginginkan perdamaian," lanjut Great Red mendapat beberapa anggukan paham oleh Naruto.

"Begitu ya ... Baiklah! Jadi,... Ayo kita berjuang bersama, Great Red!" seru Naruto membuat seringai tercetak di wajah naga merah tersebut.

"Ya.."

"Da—"

"Baiklah, Great Red, karena urusan kami di sini telah selesai, kami undur diri untuk pergi," ujar Ophis memotong ucapan Naruto.

"Kenapa terburu-buru? Kita baru saja bertemu," kata Great Red menatap Naruto dan Ophis.

"Mungkin Ophis butuh istirahat."

Ophis mengangguk cepat mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Baiklah. Dan jika kau butuh bantuan, tinggal sebut saja namaku sebanyak tiga kali."

Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Great Red. Kemudian Ophis menggandeng tangan Naruto sebelum mereka menghilang dari perbatasan dimensi.

.

.

 **SIINNG**

Sebuah portal muncul di sebuah hutan yang cukup lebat. Dari portal tersebut, keluarlah Naruto dan Ophis yang tengah bergandengan tangan.

"Akhirnya sampai," gumam Naruto. Kemudian ia menatap Ophis yang sudah melepaskan tangannya. "Ophis, kamu ingin main ke rumahku dahulu atau ingin ke dunia Kamui?"

"Aku langsung saja 'pulang'. Lagipula aku ingin cepat-cepat mandi, badanku sudah bau," kata Ophis sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas, memperlihatkan ketiaknya yang mulus.

'Memangnya naga bisa berkeringat, ya?' tanya Naruto di dalam batin.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Kirim aku ke dimensi Kamuimu."

"Sebentar." Naruto melepas bajunya dan memberikannya kepada Ophis. "Pakailah ini. Kau tahu, setiap aku datang menemuimu, pandangaku tak luput dari dadamu. Jadi gunakan itu agar aku tidak menerkammu," kata Naruto dengan jujur. Yahh.. Terkadang ia salah tingkah sendiri saat tanpa sengaja tatapannya mengarah ke dada Ophis yang hanya tertutupi oleh sebuah benda seperti lakban.

"Kau tergoda denganku, ne?" kata Ophis dengan nada sensual.

"Jangan mulai Ophis. Aku bisa saja menerkammu sekarang juga," ancam Naruto menatap Ophis.

"Naruto-kun no ecchi," kata Ophis sambil menutupi area sensitifnya.

"Ck! Sudahlah, lebih baik kamu tidur saja di dalam dimensi," kata Naruto sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan Ophis sendiri.

"Mou... Kamu menyuruhku untuk tidur, tapi kamu belum memasukkanku ke dunia Kamuimu," ujar Ophis dengan ekspresi cemberut.

"Tidur saja di dimensi milikmu sendiri!" seru Naruto tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Ophis hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat kepergian Naruto. Kemudian ia menghilang menggunakan ruang dimensi miliknya sendiri.

 **Underworld**

Di dalam sebuah ruangan, terlihat Sirzech dan ayahnya tengah duduk berhadapan. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, yang pasti pembicaraan mereka tidak lepas dari kejadian kemarin malam, tepat saat acara pernikahan Rias.

"Jadi namanya Uzumaki Naruto, ya," gumam gumam Zeoticus membuat Sirzech mengangguk.

"Benar, Tou-sama."

"Tapi,.. apa alasanmu menolak untuk menjodohkan Rias dengan Naruto?"

Sirzech terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Zeoticus. "Bukannya aku tidak ingin Rias menikah dengan Naruto, tapi, ada masalah antara Rias dan Naruto saat ini."

Zeoticus menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Masalah?"

Mendengar kebingungan Zeoticus, Sirzech menjekaskan dari awal masalah Naruto dan Rias. Terlihat juga wajah Zeoticus mengeras mendengar pernyataan Sirzech.

Zeoticus baru tahu jika anaknya, Rias, telah memiliki hubungan kekasih dengan Naruto 1 tahun yang lalu. Dan ia tidak menyangka jika Rias bisa melakukan hal keji seperti itu kepada Naruto. Walau mereka iblis, tapi tidak perlu seperti itu caranya 'kan?

Zeoticus diam setelah mendengar penjelasan Sirzech. "Kenapa Rias bisa setega itu?" tanya Zeoticus sambil bergumam.

"Itu karena dulu Naruto sama sekali tidak memiliki kekuatan, jadi Rias tidak tertarik dengan Naruto."

"Tapi bagaimana Naruto bisa sekuat itu sekarang?"

"Kata teman Naruto, Kiba, Naruto bukannya tidak memiliki kekuatan, hanya saja kekuatan Naruto tersegel entah karena apa. Dan kekuatan itu sudah terlepas segelnya," jelas Sirzech membuat Zeoticus mengangguk-anggukkan kepala paham.

"Naruhodo ..."

Kemudian mereka larut dalam hening. Hingga Zeoticus memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Sirzech yang tengah duduk sendiri.

At Elemen Nation

Konoha Gakure, sebuah desa daun tersembunyi yang menghasilkan Shinobi-Shinobi hebat dari berbagai ninja. Sebuah desa yang dulunya hanya terdapat bangunan-bangunan kecil, sekarang tumbuh menjadi desa yang sangat modern.

Terlihat di kantor Hokage, seorang pria bermasker tengah duduk dengan dua orang berbeda gender yang berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Bagaimana hasil pencarian kalian, Sasuke, Sakura?" tanya pria tersebut serius.

"Gomenasai, Hokage-sama. Naruto masih belum bisa ditemukan. Berbagai penjuru dunia telah kami lakukan pencarian, namun masih belum diketahui keberadaan Naruto. Terlebih lagi dengan hilangnya Kazekage, Fuu, dan Shikamaru yang menjadi tanda tanya besar bagi Shinobi yang bertugas mencari keberadaan mereka," ujar seorang wanita berambut pink, Haruno Sakura.

"Begitu, ya," gumam sang Hokage ke-6, Hatake Kakashi. Wajahnya menyiratkan raut kesedihan atas hilangnya Shinobi-shinobi yang telah berjasa besar pada perang ke-4.

"Tapi tenang saja, Kakashi-san. Aku telah menyebarkan ribuan bunshin untuk mencari mereka di beberapa tempat," kata lelaki berambut hitam, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Mohon bantuannya," kata Kakashi dengan suara lemah. "Dan kalian harus hati-hati, karena Kaguya masih belum tersegel, ia bebas berkeliaraan di mana-mana. Sepertinya ia tengah mencari keberadaan Naruto."

"Ha'i! Kami paham," kata Sasuke dan Sakura lantang. Kemudian mereka menghilang menggunakan Shunsin

 **Poft poft**

"Di mana 'kah kau, Naruto? "

.

.

 **Drapdrapdrap.. Tap!**

Sasuke dan Sakura berhenti di tengah hutan dalam misi pencarian Naruto. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Sarada! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Sasuke berteriak lantang ke arah sebuah pohon yang di balik pohon tersebut terdapat seorang gadis 13 tahun tengah bersembunyi.

Dengan takut-takut, gadis yang dipanggil Sarada keluar dari balik pohon. "A-aku.. Aku ingin ikut dengan Mama dan Papa," ujar Sarada dengan suara bergetar.

"Lebih baik tidak usah. Perjalanan kami berbahaya," kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan papamu, Sarada-chan. Kami sedang melakukan misi yang berbahaya. Lebih baik kamu pulang saja, ya," bujuk Sakura sambil mendekat ke arah Sarada yang merupakan anaknya.

"Tidak!"

Teriak Sarada membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tetap ingin ikut dengan kalian."

"Jangan keras kepala, Sarada! Lebih baik kau pulang saja!" kata Sasuke dengan dingin dan tegas.

"KALIAN TIDAK MENGERTI! ... Hiks ..."

Sasuke dan Sakura mematung melihat Sarada menundukkan kepala sambil menangis.

"Kalian tidak mengerti betapa kesepiannya aku di rumah! Kalian selalu pergi ... Aku sendirian ... Aku takut saat hujan petir tiba dan tidak ada yang memelukku ... Kalian sangat jarang pulang ke rumah ... Hiks ... Setiap hari ... Setiap hari aku merasakan kesepian! KALIAN TAHU ITU?! Tidak ... Kalian terlalu sibuk mencari keberadaan teman Papa dan Mama.. Hiks ... Aku hanya ingin bersama kalian."

"Sa-Sarada ..." Sakura berjalan pelan ke arah Sarada. Ia merasa bersalah. Benar apa yang dikatakan Sarada, dirinya dan Sasuke sangat jarang pulang ke rumah. Hanya pagi hari mereka pulang, dan selebihnya mereka melaksanakn misi pencarian Naruto.

"Hiks ..."

"Gomenasai, Sarada-chan.. Mama benar-benar menyesal," ujar Sakura sambil memeluk Sarada erat.

Sasuke menatap ke bawah. Perasaan bersalah hinggap di hatinya. Semenjak kelahiran Sarada, Sasuke sangat jarang menimang anaknya, bahkan tidak pernah. Sasuke hanya pulang 5 bulan sekali. Saat Sarada berusia 8 tahun, Sakura ikut bersama Sasuke untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto, dan terkadang Sakura hanya pulang sebulan dua kali.

Sasuke menatap sendu ke arah Sakura dan Sarada. "Kami minta maaf, Sarada. Kami sungguh orang tua yang buruk," ujar Sasuke sambil mendengkat ke arah Sakura dan Sarada, kemudian ia memeluk istri dan anaknya.

Mereka melepas rindu kasih sayang yang selama ini diinginkan Sarada. Pelukan dan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Baiklah ... Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, kami akan sering memberikan perhatian padamu, Sarada."

"Benar apa yang dikatakan papamu. Kami akan menyayangimu dan menebus kesalahan kami," kata Sakura menimpali. "Mari kita pulang, Sarada. Kita perbaiki masa lalu kita."

"Tidak, Mama. Sekarang kita cari teman papa yang hilang itu," kata Sarada membuat Sakura bingung.

"Tapi,.. Jika kita mencari teman mama dan papa ..." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya saat melihat Sarada tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Jika mama dan papa cepat menemukan teman kalian, kita tidak perlu lagi memikirkan pencarian dan kita bisa tetap bersama," kata Sarada membuat Sakura dan Sasuke tersenyum.

"Baiklah ... Ayo kita bergegas mencari teman papa!" Sasuke dengan cepat melesat melompati cabang-cabang pohon diikuti Sakura dan Sarada di belakangnya.

'Dobe,.. aku akan menemukanmu cepat atau lambat', kata Sasuke di dalam hati.

.

.

Kuoh, at Naruto home

 **Stak**

"Hah! Kau kalah!"

"Tidak! Ini tidak benar. Pasti ada yang salah tadi. Kita coba ulang."

"Mana bisa begitu. Kalah tetap kalah!"

Shikamaru tertidur di atas sofa dengan kurang nyaman. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang merasa terganggu dengan kebisingan kedua rekannya.

"Aku belum kalah, tahu!" Suara Ichigo menggelegar saat dirinya tidak mau dibilang kalah.

"Ini ada buktinya!" Rukia tidak mau kalah dan ikut berteriak ke arah Rukia.

"Tapi—"

"Jangan membantah atau kau akan tahu akibatnya!"

Ichigo langsung terdiam mendengar ancaman dari Rukia. Ia tidak ingin mati konyol hanya karena kalah bermain Shogi.

"Bisakah kalian diam!" Shikamaru yang tidak tahan dengan keributan yang terjadi berteriak frustasi sebelum melanjutkan acara tidurnya.

 **Tep tep tep**

Derap langkah terdengar dari Fuu saat ia dengan santainya berjalan ke arah sebuah sofa sambil membuawa sekotak snack.

Ketiga Da-Tenshin yang beberapa hari yang lalu tinggal di rumah Naruto, kini terlihat mereka tengah rebahan di lantai. Entah apa yang tengah mereka lakukan di sana, yang pasti mereka terlihat kepanasan karena udara hari ini cukup panas.

Di salah satu pojok ruangan, Megumin tampak serius membaca sebuah buku tentang sihir yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

"Hey, Apa Naruto belum kembali?" Sebuah pertanyaan berasal dari Gaara yang tengah berjalan ke arah sofa.

"Belum."

Gaara hanya dapat sedikit sweatdrop saat pertanyaannya dijawab serentak oleh teman-temannya dengan nada yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang membentak, malas, bosan, bahkan ada yang dekedar dengkuran.

"Baiklah ... Aku akan pergi keluar untuk mencari angin," kata Gaara sebelum dirinya pergi dengan meleburkan tubuhnya menjadi pasir dan menghilang bagai tersapu angin.

 **SIINNGG**

Sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta di lantai sebelum memunculkan seseorang.

"Ahh ... Akhirnya sampai juga," gumam sosok tersebut yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto. Dirinya harus dibuat sweatdrop saat kedatangannya tidak dihiraukan oleh yang lain. "Hey!"

"Hm?"

Setetes keringan dingin mengalir dari pelipis Naruto saat teman-temannya hanya bergumam dengan nada bertanya.

"Aku sudah pulang, apa tidak ada yang menyambutku?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Okaeri."

Naruto hanya memijit kepalanya sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

.

.

 **Tap tap tap**

"Hmm ... Semenjak aku tinggak di Kuoh, aku sama sekali belum melihat-lihat lingkungan sekitar," gumam Gaara yang kini menapakkan kakinya di atas semen yang berada di sebuah taman.

Seulas senyum terpatri di wajahnya yang tampan melihat beberapa anak bermain kejar-kejaran sambil tertawa senang. Kenangan pahit di masa kecilnya mengalir bagai air di kepalanya. Ingatan saat dirinya dijauhi oleh anak-anak sebayanya sehingga dirinya tidak mengetahui makna persahabatan. Namun, berkat Naruto, ia mengerti apa yang disebut teman.

"Andai dirimu tidak hadir di kehidupanku waktu itu, entah seperti apa diriku sekarang," gumam Gaara memejamkan matanya.

 **Degdeg!**

 **Sepi.**

Beberapa detik ia memejamkan mata, keadaan sekitar telah sepi. Tidak ada seseorang pun selain dirinya dan makhluk bersayap hitam yang terbang beberapa meter darinya. Dengan pakaian jas hujan, dan sebuah kain yang mengelilingi pinggang hingga ujung kakinya.

"Hahaha ... Tak kusang aku menemukan Akuma sepertimu."

Gaara mengarahakan pandangannya ke asal suara. 'Da-Tenshin, kah?' batin Gaara menatap ke atas. Dilihat dari sayapnya, ia sudah tahu makhluk apa yang terbang di atasnya. "Mau apa kau?"

"Hahaha ... Berani sekali kau bertanya padaku. Tapi tak masalah. Jika kau bertanya padaku apa mauku, makan aku akan menjawab, membunuhmu!"

 **Cring**

Sebuah tombak cahaya hijau tercipta di tangannya. "Dengan membunuhmu, eksistensi Da-Tenshin akan semakin berkembang di permukaan bumi ini. Dan sekarang ... matilah!" Dengan sekuat tenaga, Da-Tenshin tersebut melemparkan tombaknya ke arah Gaara.

 **Srep**

Sebuah dinding pasir berdiri di depan tubuh Gaara sebelum tombak suci yang dilempar oleh Da-Tenshin tadi mengenai tubuhnya.

"Hohoho ... Hebat juga untuk iblis rendahan sepertimu bisa menangkis seranganku. Tapi itu masih belum seberapa." Untuk kedua kalinya, tombak cahaya muncul di kedua tangan malaikat jatuh yang kini menampakkan seringainya. "Namaku Justin. Da-Tenshin yang akan membunuhmu hari ini. Hahaha ..."

"Hmm... Sudah lama aku tidak bersang-senang," gumam Gaara pelan. Kemudian Gaara merentangkan tangannya ke depan, tanah-tanah di sekitar Gaara mulai bergetar sebelum ribuan serpihan tanah melesat ke arah sang Da-Tenshin.

Da-Tenshin tersebut berhasil menghindari pasir Gaara dengan mudah. "Hoo ... Hanya segitu kemampuanmu? Sungguh disayangkan."

'Tempat ini minim tanah dan pasir. Hal ini menyulitkanku untuk menyerangnya,' batin Gaara dengan tatapan tajam yang terarah kepada Justin. 'Terpaksa aku harus menggunakan pasir cadanganku.'

Gaara merentangkan tangannya ke depan, kemudian terciptalah lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning dengan lambang kunai cabang tiga, kunai Hiraishin.

 **Srcctctctct**

Dari dalam lingkaran tersebut, keluarlah gumpalan pasir yang seukuran truk.

Justin menatap Gaara dengan minat. "Jadi kekuatanmu pasir? Menarik. Jarang sekali seorang Akuma mempunyai elemen pasir, atau bahkan tidak ada. Ini akan menjadi semakin menarik."

"Hanya aku iblis yang dapat menggunakan pasir," kata Gaara sebelum pasir yang menggumpal tadi melebur. Gaara mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke depan, sejumlah pasir membentuk tomak dan melesat ke arah Justin.

Tidak ingin tubuhnya terluka, Justin melindungi dirinya dengan menggunakan sayapnya. Namun, dirinya harus dibuat terkejut saat ia merasakan ada yang melilit kakinya. Dan benar saja, pasir milik Gaara telah sukses melilit kaki Justin.

Gaara menggerakkan pasir-pasirnya menarik Jutsin ke bawah.

Tubuh Justin melesat ke bawah mengikuti tarikan pasir Gasra yang mengikat kakinya.

 **Jdum**

"Ugh!"

Cukup kuat benturan yang diterima Justin hingga dirinya harus merintih kesakitan. Setelah itu, Jistin ingin berdiri dari terjatuhnya, namun, niatnya tertunda saat Gaara telah berada di depannya seraya menggenggam pasir yang berbentuk tombak.

"Aku benci makhluk yang banyak omong kosong," gumam Gaara sebelum mengahunkan pasirnya yang telah memadat menjadk tombak.

 **Jleb**

"ARGGHH!!!"

.

.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri!"

Sambutan selamat datang berasal dari dalam saat Gaara memasuki Rumah. Sampainya di ruang tamu, Gaara melihat Naruto tengah duduk di sofa dengan Mittelt yang duduk di pangkuan Naruto. Di samping kanan-kiri Naruto, terdapat Rayner dan Kalawarner yang merangkul tangan pemuda pirang tersebut. Pandangan mereka terarah kepada TV yang menampilkan acara kartun.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang, Gaara," kata Naruto sambil melihat Gaara yanh berjalan ke arahnya.

"Yahh ... Begitulah. Aku butuh bersenang-senang sedikit," kata Gaara mendapat kekehan oleh Naruto.

"Khekhekhe ... Bersenang-senang dan merenggangkan otot." Naruto tahu arti bersenang-senang yang dikatakan Gaara.

"Hoaaam ... Mendokusai."

Dari arah dapur keluar Shikamaru yang terlihat tengah menguap seraya membawa secangkir kopi hangat untuk menghilangkan kantuknya. Tapi sudah berulang kali ia melakukan hal itu, tetap saja tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa kantuknya.

"Kau sudah pulang, ya, Gaara? Hoaamm ..." Shikamaru kembali menguap lebar dan sukses membuat Gaara dan Naruto berkeringat dingin.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan teman nanasnya yang sangat pemalas, namun entah kenapa bisa secerdas itu. Bersukurlah karena gen Nara mengalir di darahmu.

Kemudian Naruto teringat sesuatu. "Oh, ya, apa Koneko-chan belum pulang?"

"Entahlah. Kami tidak melihat kucing itu dari tadi." Mittelt menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan nada tidak suka.

"Begitu ya," gumam Naruto. "Mungkin dia sedang di ORC."

"Naruto!"

Naruto tersentak saat sebuah suara yang menyeramkan memanggil namanya. "Ada apa, Kurama?"

"Temui aku," balas suara Kyuubi dari pikiran Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk sebelum menutup matanya.

 **Mindscape**

Naruto muncul di tempat padang rumput yang luas. Di depannya berdiri seekor rubah dengan sembilan ekor yang melambai ke sana ke mari.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Gaki," ujar Kurama menatap Naruto dengan mata merahnya.

"Ya ... Lalu, ada apa sampai kau memanggilku, Kurama?" tanya Naruto to the point.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu," kata Kurama. Kemudian sebuah cakra api berwarna putih berkobar di samping tubuh Kurama.

Api putih tadi langsung berubah menjadi seseorang dengan pakaian putih dan terdapat tanda tomoe di beberapa bagian. "Halo, reinkarnasi Ashura."

"Eh? Rikuudo-jiji?" Naruto terkejut melihat Hagoromo.

"Itu aku."

"Kenapa Jiji ingin menemuiku di sini? Kenapa tidak di dunia nyata saja?"tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian berdua."

Naruto dan Kurama menyimak dengan seksama apa yang Hagoromo ingin katakan.

"Kalian sudah tahu bukan jika ibuku Kaguya belum tersegel," kata Rikuudo membuat Naruto terdiam. "Aku yakin pasti ibuku akan mencarimu terlebih dahulu sebelum reinkarnasi Indra."

"Kenapa begitu, Jiji?" Naruto menatap penasaran ke arah Hagoromo yang hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku yakin itu. Kau ingat bukan saat kau dan Sasuke melawan Kaguya?" tanya Hagoromo dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. "Kaguya lebih memilih melawanmu terlebih dahulu. Itu terbukti dari Kaguya yang membuang Sasuke ke dimensi lain dan lebih baik melawan dirimu, Naruto."

"Tapi, bukankah itu hanya untuk menjauhkan kami? Karena jika aku dan Sasuke bersatu, itu menyusahkan Kaguya. Jadi, Kaguya lebih memilih melawan satu lawan satu." Naruto menatap Hagoromo dengan tatapan bingung.

"Mungkin saja apa yang kau katakan benar. Tapi aku menyarankanmu untuk lebih hati-hati."

Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar peringatan Rikuudo.

"Soal matamu, apa kau sudah bisa menggunakan mata Sharingan yang kuberikan?" tanya Hagoromo.

"Aku sudah bisa menggunakan mata Sharingan. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menggunakan Susanoo," kata Naruto menatap Hagoromo.

"Begitu. Mau aku ajarkan?" tanya Hagoromo mendapat gelengan dari Naruto.

"Tidak usah, Jiji. Sepertinya aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkannya. Lagipula aku sudah memiliki kekuatan yang cukup," kata Naruto menolak tawaran Hagoromo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, langsung saja ke inti kedatangaku menemuimu. Naruto, kau sudah tahu 'kan jika lawanmu kedepannya akan semakin kuat?"

"Hm. Aku tahu. Karena seperti itulah dari dulu, Jiji. Satu lawan sudah kukalahkan, lawan lain muncul, dan seperti itu seterusnya sampai aku mengembuskan napas terakhir." Naruto langsung menatap Hagoromo seraya berkata, "Jiji, aku merasakan ada yang tengah membangunkanku. Lebih baik aku segera kembali ke dunia nyata."

Hagoromo hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Naruto. "Baiklah. Tapi ingat, Naruto, kau berhati-hatilah, Kaguya dapat datang kapan saja," kata Hagoromo mengingatkan.

"Hm! Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku permisi, Jiji, Kurama."

Tubuh Naruto langsung menghilang dengan memecah tubuhnya menjadi partikel cahaya kecil yang kemudian melebur dan menghilang tanpa bekas.

 **Mindscape end**

"... Naruto-kun!"

"Ngghh!" Naruto segera membuka matanya saat sebuah suara memasuki gendang telinganya. Di depannya, Koneko tengah menatapnya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Kenapa kamu tidur sambil duduk?" tanya Koneko sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Naruto yang kini tengah mengucek kedua matanya.

"Aku tidak tidur, Koneko-chan. Aku baru saja bertemu dengan Rikuudo Sennin," kata Naruto mendapat anggukan paham dari Koneko.

"Apa yang Kakek legend itu sampaikan kepadamu?" Koneko kini duduk di samping Naruto. Ia menatap wajah Naruto dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Dia hanya memberitahuku bahwa Kaguya masih hidup dan kemungkinan dia sedang mencariku." Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa.

"Apa?! Kamu yakin, Naruto-kun?" Koneko menatap Naruto dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Hm. Rikuudo Sennin tidak berbohong, aku yakin itu. Terlebih lagi aku tidak tahu apa seranganku waktu itu berhasil atau tidak," terang Lio mendapat anggukan paham oleh Koneko.

"Kalau begitu kamu harus ekstra hati-hati, Naruto-kun," kata Koneko memperingati. "Kita juga harus memberitahu Fuu-san dan yang lainnya."

"Hm, benar. Untuk sekarang, kita aku dulu soal Kaguya, kita bicarakan itu lain kali. Oh, ya, yang lain ke mana?" tanya Naruto seraya menatap ke sekeliling ruangan yang awalnya ramai dengan para Akuma dan 3 Da-Tenshin, kini hanya ada dirinya dan Koneko.

"Tidak tahu, mungkin sedang jalan-jalan," kata Koneko menghendikkan bahu. "Ahh ... Daripada tidak ada kegiatan, lebih baik kita mandi bareng, saja." Tanpa aba-aba, Koneko segera menarik tangan Naruto hingga membuat sang empu tersentak oleh kuatnya tarikan Koneko.

"Eh! Chotto matte, Koneko-chan!"

"Ayo cepat, Naruto-kun. Manjakan aku!"

.

.

 **T.B.C**

Hai, kembali lagi dengan Hashaka Lio, author keren dan kece.. Wkwkwk

Dan maaf loh kalo lama nggak update. Hmm ... Udah berapa bulan ya? 2 bulan? 3 bulan? Au ah, lupa..

Untuk fict kali ini, sepertinya nggak terlalu penting dan terkesan membosankan, ya. Dan alurnya nggak nyambung.

Untuk yang meminta Gabriel menjadi pair Naruto, masih author pikir-pikir dulu. Dan untuk Rias yang baikan lagi dengan Naruto, ... Hmm... Sepertinya beneran akan baikan.

Baiklah, itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan. Dan kita jawab review.

Q: Yoo ... Fanfic lu ternyata gokil, gan. Awalnya we kira bakal bosen dan mainstream. Tapi setelah we baca chapter demi chapter, ternyata seru dan asik juga... Dan fix akhirnya fic ini penuh dengan lolicon dan boing boing Senpai..

Ditunggi kelanjutannya gan.. Ganbatte!

Ane request Rossweisse masuk harem Naru... PLEASE, my waifu.. And karna jarang ada fic NaruxRoss, klo ada paling Cuma oneshot atau 1-3 chap dan itu kurang memuaskan...

Salam FNI2019

A: Yahh ... Begitulah. Aku tidak hanya memasukkan loli, tapi juga Oneesan. Dan untuk Rossweisse, pasti akan aku masukkan, tapi butuh beberapa chapter lagi.

And thanks dukungannya!!

Salam FNI2019

Q: Btw, entah knapa saya pengen liat Issei jadi karakter yg keren. Jujur, pengen Issei yang bertarung melawan Raiser, itu memang aslinya sih :v, tapi greget aj liat Issei jadi lemah sedikit.

Saya manggil om aj biar sopan.

Lanjutkan!

A: Di cannonnya emang Issei melawan Raiser, tapi aku membuat Naruto aja yang melawan Raiser. Bukannya aku tidak mau membuat Issei menjadi pahlawan, hanya saja aku hanya ingin Rias menyesal.

Dan panggil aja aku "Lio" biar akrab.

Q: Kamvret, pendek banget pertarungan Naruto VS kakek keriput.

Dan kyaknya bakal nambah loli lagi, nih-_-"

A: Ahaha.. Gomen, senpai. Aku juga bingung mau membuat pertarungan seperti apa, jadi klo kepanjangan takut jelek..

Dan untuk loli, yahh.. Pastinya. Tapi tenang, tambah loli juga tambah Oneesan.. Wkwkwk


	20. Tidak Ada Masalah

Disclaimer :

-Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

-High School DxD : Ichiei Ishibumi

Rate : M

Adventure, Ecchi, Romance, School, Supernatural

Warning : typo,abal,gaje,ada lime lemon(bukan buah)

Summary : Naruto Uzumaki, pahlawan Konoha yang hampir mengalahkan Kaguya. Tapi ia harus mengorbankan dirinya dan terjebak di dimensi lain untuk selama-lamanya. Dengan kekuatannya yang tidak sengaja tersegel, bagaimana cara Naruto mendamaikan dimensi barunya bersama teman iblisnya ?

...

...

Author note: "Sebelumnya telah author peringatkan dari awal bahwa fic ini mengandung unsur dewasa. Jadi, jika menemukan hal-hal yang bersifat ecchi dan mesum, jangan salahkan author..."

"Ah! Dan satu lagi.. Untuk chapter ini, lebih tepatnya jalan cerita, alurnya dan scane akan sulit untuk dipahami."

"Baiklah, maaf mengganggu aktifitas membacanya, dan mari kita lanjut ceritanya!!"

...

...

Chapter 20:

...

...

Sudah sebulan berlalu, selama itu pula Naruto terus melatih dirinya di ruang dimensi buatannya sendiri.

Di pagi hari yang cerah ini, terlihat Naruto bertelanjang bulat di kamar mandi.

"Ahhh ... Segarnya," gumam Naruto seraya membilas rambutnya dengan shampoo. Ya, sekarang dirinya tengah melakukan rutinitasnya setiap pagi, yaitu mandi.

Tanpa ia sadari sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di belakang Naruto, memunculkan sesosok wanita berambut hitam dengan sepasang telinga di kepalanya. Dengan gerakan cepat sosok itu merengkuh tubuh Naruto.

"Sepertinya kamu sedang sibuk, ne, Naruto-kun?" tanya sosok itu dengan nada sensual.

Naruto diam membeku, sebelum ia menghilang menggunakan Hiraishin dan berpindah tempat di belakang sosok itu tadi dengan sebilah kunai yang hampir mengiris leher sosok tersebut. "Siapa kau?"

"Ternyata Naruto-kun orangnya kasar, miaaw." gumam sesosok Youkai itu membuat Naruto melepaskan kekangannya.

"Ternyata itu kau, Kuroka," ujar Naruto. Lagi-lagi ia tidak sadar jika tubuhnya yang kekar masih telanjang bulat, membuat perempuan yang ia panggil Kuroka menjilat bibirnya.

"Punyamu besar, Naruto-kun. Aku yakin pasti Shirone puas atas layananmu, miaw ..."

Mendengar ucapan Kuroka, Naruto lekas menutupi area sensitifnya. "Jangan bicara macam-macam. Lagipula yang mendominasi permainan dia," kata Naruto semakin membuat senyum menggoda Kuroka mengembang.

"Jadi kau sudah pernah bermain dengan Shirone, ya? Naruto-kun nakal ternyata."

Naruto merasa merinding mendengar perkataan Kuroka. "Dasar kucing penggoda. Lalu katakan, apa tujuanmu ke sini? Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu tempat tinggalku."

"Santai sedikit, miaaw ... Aku ke sini hanya ingin menagih janjimu, Miaw," kata Kuroka diakhiri dengan nada seperti kucing yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. "Dan aku bisa tahu rumahmu karena aku merasakan auramu di sini."

"Begitu, ya ... Lalu, janji apa yang kau bicarakan?" Naruto menatap Kuroka heran. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat pernah berjanji kepada Kuroka.

"Kau lupa, Naruto-kun? Kamu pernah berjanji kepadaku bahwa kau akan mempertemukanku dengan Shirone, miaw," kata Kuroka seraya memanyunkan bibirnya, dengan pipinya yang ia gembungkan.

Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi, kemudian berseru, "Ah, iya! Waktu malam itu, ya?"

"Hmph!" Kuroka memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Naruto meringis melihat Kuroka merajuk. Ia ingat terakhir kali sifatnya tidak seperti ini. Apa jangan-jangan dia keracunan tikus? Tidak, Naruto yakin itu. "Ano ... Apa kau marah, Kuroka? "

"Hmph! Baka!" Kuroka membalikkan badannya. "Seharunya aku tidak perlu berharap banyak kepadamu."

"Aku minta maaf. Aku, kan, lupa tadi." Naruto mencoba membujuk Kuroka, namun sepertinya, Youkai itu sama sekali tidak ingin menanggapi permintaan maaf Naruto. "Ayolah, Kuroka, aku lupa tadi. Maklumkan saja, aku banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini." Naruto menyerah akan kelakuan Kuroka. "Baiklah, bagini, maafkan aku dan aku akan melakukan apa yang kau mau."

"Apapun?"

Naruto mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kuroka. "Hm!"

"Aku memaafkanmu!" Kuroka berseru seraya membalikkan badannya ke arah Naruto sebelum dirinya menerjang pemuda itu yang tampak terkejut.

Brug

"Ughh ... Apa yang kau lakukan, Kuroka?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit rintihan keluar dari mulutnya akibat punggungnya mencium lantai kamar mandi.

"Kau bilang jika aku memaafkanmu kau akan menuruti semua permintaanku, ya, kan?" tanya Kuroka sebelum ia mulai menjilati leher Naruto.

Naruto merutuki kebodohannya yang asal bicara itu. Ia tidak tahu jika permintaan Kuroka adalah ini. "Ughh ... Berhenti, Kuroka ... Kau membuatku panas."

"Jadi, kau sudah mulai terangsang, heh? Ayo bermain, miaaw ..." Kuroka kembali menjilati leher Naruto hingga ke dadanya yang bidang.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat agar tidak mengeluarkan rintihan kenikmatan akibat rangsangan Kuroka.

Brak!

"Naruto! Ramenmu sudah si–. Siapa kau?" Di depan pintu, terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam tengah memandang Naruto dan Kuroka dengan intens.

"Raynare!"

"Kita ketahuan, Naruto-kun ... Miaaaaw ..." Kuroka berucap. Namun, gerakannya untuk menjilati leher Naruto tidak berhenti, justru semakin liar dan terkadang menghisap leher Naruto.

"Ahh ... Berhenti, Kuroka!" Naruto mencoba memberontak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Naruto, hah?" Raynare mengeluarkan sebuah tombak cahaya di tangan kanannya. "Berhenti menggoda Naruto atau kau akan kuhabisi?"

"Eh! Chotto!" Mendengar perkataan Raynare, Naruto segera mengenyahkan tubuh Kuroka dari atasnya, kemudian ia berdiri tegap. "Jangan bertarung di sini, Reynare, bisa hancur rumahku nanti."

Sedangkan Raynare hanya menatap Naruto dengan sweatdrop. "Dasar mesum. Sebenarnya kau bisa menyingkirkan kucing itu dengan mudah, tapi justu kau tidak melakukan apapun dan malah mengerang. Sebenarnya kau menikmatinya, kan?"

"A– ano ..." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke sembarang arah mendengar perkataan Raynare. Yahh ... Ia memang menikmatinya, tapi ... Ah, sudahlah, Naruto tidak bisa menjelaskannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Begini, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang Kuroka ingin katakan kepadaku. Sebaiknya kamu keluar dulu." Naruto mencoba untuk mengalihkan topik.

"Hum! Awas kalau kau macam-macam dengan dia," ancam Raynare. Kemudian ia harus membeku ketika menyadari sesuatu. "KYAAA!!! TUTUPI DULU BADANMU, BAKA!!!!" Raynare segera berlari meninggalkan kamar mandi.

Sedangkan Naruto yang baru sadar bahwa ia masing telanjang, segera saja menutupi daerah terlarangnya.

...

...

Underworld

Terlihat Sirzech tengah duduk di dalam sebuah perpustakaan milik klan Sitri. Ia sengaja datang ke sini untuk mencari tahu tentang Trihexa. Sedang seriusnya membaca, Sirzech dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Serafall.

"Kau serius sekali, Sir-tan," ucap Serafall seraya mendekat ke arah Sirzech.

"Yahh ... Begitulah." Sirzech melanjutkan membacanya.

"Hey, mengenai Naruto, kau tahu di mana ia tinggal?" Serafall tiba-tiba bertanya kepada Sirzech.

"Kau kenal Naruto?" Sirzech sedikit terkejut saat Serafall menanyakan Naruto. Setahunya, Serafall belum pernah berjumpa dengan Naruto, kecuali waktu acara pernikahan Rias.

"Yahh ... Aku mengenal Naruto setahun yang lalu, saat ia masih berpacaran dengan Rias-tan."

Mendengar perkataan Serafall, Sirzech menundukkan kepala. "Yahh ... Sekarang hubungan mereka kurang baik."

"Benarkah? Kenapa?" Serafall bertanya.

"Hanya cinta anak muda. Aksi tikung-menikung. Hahaha," Sirzech tertawa di akhir katanya.

"Begitu. Lalu, kau tahu di mana Naruto tinggal? Aku sangat merindukannya," kata Serafall membuat Sirzech merinding membayangkan Naruto sedang dipeluk erat oleh Serafall.

"Semoga hidupmu tenang, Naruto," gumam Sirzech prihatin.

"Apa?"

"Ah! Ti-tidak ada. Besok aku akan memberitahukan alamat rumahnya."

...

...

"Huuaattshihh!!"

Semua penghuni ruang makan terkejut karena Naruto bersin tiba-tiba, bahkan ikan panggang milik Shikamaru terlempar jauh entah ke mana.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto? Flu?" tanya Fuu menatap Naruto yang berulang kali menggosokkan jarinya ke hidung.

"Ah, tidak. Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku," kata Naruto kembali melanjutkan makannya. "Oh, ya, ke mana Koneko? Apa dia masih di kamarnya?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Mungkin saja. Aku juga belum melihatnya pagi ini," ujar Megumin menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

"Begitu, nanti aku akan menyusulnya sekaligus membawakan makanan untuknya," ujar Naruto sebelum ia melanjutkan makannya.

...

...

Kamar Koneko

Tok tok tok

Tiga buah ketukan terdengar dari luar. Sedangkan sang empu kamar tengah beranjak dari atas ranjangnya.

"Iya, sebentar!" seru Koneko seraya mempercepat langkahnya. Setelah sampai di depan pintu, ia segera membukanya, menampilkan sosok pangeran yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ohayou, Neko-chan."

Koneko tersenyum menatap Naruto. "Ohayou, Naru-kun!" Koneko langsung mencium bibir Naruto lembut, tak peduli ia hampir menumpahkan makanan yang Naruto bawa.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Koneko melepas ciuman mesranya sebelum menarik tangan Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Silakan masuk, Naru-kun."

"Hm, baiklah. Kamu kenapa tidak turun untuk sarapan bersama?" tanya Naruto ke arah Koneko yang kini duduk di atas ranjang.

"Aku belum lapar," ujar Koneko seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya di bahu Naruto yang juga duduk di ranjang.

"Begitu, ya. Aku merasakan aura Senjutsu di sini." Naruto berucap seraya menatap ke sekeliling.

"Yahh ... Aku baru saja menyerap energi alam untuk meningkatkan kekuatanku. Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang berlatih, keterampilanku juga sedikit menurun," kata Koneko mendapat anggukan paham dari Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau minggu depan kita latihan?" tawar Naruto membuat mata Koneko berkaca-kaca penuh haru.

"Mau!"

"Hahaha ... Baiklah. Lebih baik kamu makan dulu, nanti bisa sakit kalau tidak makan," kata Naruto seraya menyulangkan sesendok nasi dan lauk ke arah Koneko dan diterima dengan senang hati oleh Nekomata itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Koneko telah melahap suapan terakhirnya dengan lega.

"Ahh ... Enaknya."

"Baguslah kalau enak," ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum. "Oh, iya, ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan denganmu."

"Hm?" Koneko menatap Naruto penuh tanya. "Apa itu?"

"Mengenai kakakmu, dia ingin bertemu," kata Naruto membuat Koneko terdiam. "Dia ingin meminta maaf. Aku sudah menjelaskan beberapa bulan yang lalu, bukan? Kuroka tidak bersalah. Ia hanya kehilangan kendali atas Senjutsunya."

Koneko paham yang Naruto maksud. "Baiklah. Lalu kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan Kuroka-nee?" tanya Koneko kemudian.

"Itu terserahmu saja. Lagi pula yang ingin bertemu adalah kalian berdua." Perkataan Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Koneko.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya besok. Boleh, kan?"

Naruto mengulas senyum mendengar perkataan Koneko. "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja boleh. Lagi pula dia sudah sangat merindukanmu." Tangan Naruto bergerak untuk mengusap kepala Koneko, membuat sang empu kenikmatan merasakan elusan di kepalanya.

...

...

Kuoh Gakuen

Di gerbang sekolah, Naruto dan anggotanya berjalan dengan santai. Mereka menjadi perhatian murid-murid lainnya yang ditanggapi biasa oleh Naruto.

"Wahh! Lihat itu." Salah satu siswi menunjuk ke arah rombongan Naruto, seorang siswi satu lagi sibuk mengagumi beberapa lelaki di golongan Naruto.

"Wahh ... Naruto-senpai, Gaara-senpai, dan Ichigo-senpai sungguh keren!"

Naruto hanya mengembuskan napas mendengar pujian-pujian dari para murid Kuoh.

"Seperti biasa, ne," gumam Ichigo sedikit tersenyum.

"Yahh ... Tapi ini tidak separah awal kita masuk," ujar Gaara menanggapi. Bahkan Gaara merinding sendiri mengingat teriakan gaje murid-murid Kuoh Gakuen saat mereka pertama masuk sekolah.

"Benar."

"Apa kita harus merasakan ini setiap hari?" tanya Ichigo yang hanya mendapat hendikan bahu dari yang lain.

"Yang penting jalani saja. Yahh ... Jalani saja," Naruto tersenyum seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. Ia sedikit mendahului yang lainnya.

Sedangkan yang lain hanya menatap Naruto heran, kemudian menggeleng sebelum menyusul Naruto yang sudah sedikit jauh di depan.

...

...

Ruang doujo.

"Hya!"

Syet

"Hah!!!"

Srashh

"Horyaa!"

Syuuuut

"Chiya!"

Set set set

Tedenger suara seorang pemuda dari dalam sebuah ruangan yang terlihat banyak pajangan tentang olah raga berpedang.

"Horyaa!"

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang gaya spike tengah melakukan beberapa gerakan menggunakan boken yang dipegangnya.

"Kiba!"

Sebuah seriuan menarik perhatian pemuda itu yang bernama kiba. Dipandangnya sang pemanggil, menampakkan Naruto tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Oh, ternyata kau Naruto."

"Kau giat berlatih, ya, Kiba," ujar Naruto seraya berjalan ke arah boken yang terpajang di salah satu rak.

"Yahh ... Aku ingin menjadi kuat sepertimu! Bersama kita mewujudkan kedamaian." Kiba mengepalkan tangannya dan ia tinjukan ke atas.

Naruto hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataan Kiba. Boken sudah ada di tangannya, sekarang Naruto telah memasang kuda-kuda. "Kiba, bagaimana kalau kita sedikit pemanasan?"

Kiba tersenyum mendengar tawaran Naruto, kemudian ia memasang kuda-kuda siap bertarung. "Boleh juga."

Mata mereka saling pandang, mencoba memberikan intimidasi kepada lawan.

Srattthh

Trak!

Dalam hitungan detik, boken milik Naruto dan Kiba telah beradu. Terlihat Kiba yang menahan sekuat tenaga serangan Naruto, dan Naruto yang terlihat santai menahan serangan Kiba.

Syut

Tak ingin mendapat serangan kejutan, Kiba menjauh dari Naruto.

"Seperti biasa, kau sungguh hebat, Naruto," puji Kiba seraya kembali memasang sikap siaga.

"Hahaha ... Tidak juga. Aku tidak mahir dalam berpedang, tapi aku menggunakan cara," kata Naruto sebelum ia melesat ke arah Kiba.

Wushh

Trak!

Kiba berhasil menangkis serangan Naruto. Namun, ia harus dibuat terkejut saat Naruto menarik bokennya dan mengayunkan ke arah pinggangnya.

"Hup" Kiba melompat mundur ketika boken Naruto hampir mengenai pinggangnya.

'Sial! Dia bahkan hampir mengenaiku. Aku harus hati-hati.' Kiba semakin meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

"Hahaha ... Tidak usah setegang itu, Kiba." Naruto memutar-mutar bokennya menatap Kiba.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Naruto. Kau begitu hebat, aku harus selalu waspada," kata Kiba sebelum ia melesat ke arah Naruto. "Sekarang giliranku!"

Naruto hanya diam menatap Kiba yang bergerak cepat ke arahnya, bahkan bokennya masih setia ia putar-putar di samping tubuhnya.

"Horyaa!"

Tak!

Naruto menangkis ayunan Kiba dengan bokennya yang ia pegang dengan satu tangan.

Trak!

Lagi-lagi serangan Kiba berhasil ia halau, jika tidak, perutnya akan dalam bahaya.

Melihat serangannya ditahan dua kali, Kiba mencoba menyerang Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Hya!"

Trak! Tak! Tak! Trak! Trak!

Syut, tap

Usai memberikan serangangan beruntung kepada Naruto, Kiba melompat ke belakang. Ia bahkan harus dibuat kesal karena Naruto menangkis semua serangannya. "Hah ... Hah ... Hah ..." Kiba mengatur yang memburu.

"Kau sepertinya sudah lelah, Kiba," kata Naruto sebelum ia melesat cepat ke arah Kiba.

Kiba hanya pasrah seraya mengarahkan bokennya ke depan.

Trak!

"Hngh!" Kiba dibuat melebarkan matanya saat boken Naruto sudah hampir menghantam lehernya.

Krak!

Lagi-lagi Kiba harus dibuat terkejut saat boken yang dipegangnya retak dan hancur.

"Well, pemanasan selesai. Karena kau kalah, sore nanti traktir aku ramen," kata Naruto seraya menjauhkan pedang kayunya dari leher Kiba.

"Hey, hey, hey ... Sejak kapan kita buat perjanjian seperti itu," protes Kiba saat Naruto dengan seenaknya meminta Kiba mentraktirnya ramen. Ia tahu sendiri seperti apa porsi ramen Naruto.

"Anggap saja kau sedang berbaik hati. Hey, sebentar lagi bel masuk, sebaiknya kita segera ke kelas." Tanpa menunggu perkataan Kiba, Naruto berjalan menjauh dari Kiba.

"Hoy, badaku berkeringat. Aku ganti seragam dulu," ujar Kiba seraya bergegas menuju ke ruang ganti.

"Cepat, aku tunggu."

...

...

Kelas XI-A

Beberapa menit yang lalu, bel masuk telah berbunyi. Terlihat Naruto dan Kiba telah berada di dalam kelas.

"Hahh ... Entah kenapa pagi ini aku akan merasakan kejutan yang luar biasa," gumam Naruto entah kepada siapa. Merasa bosan, ia segera menaruh kepalanya di atas meja sebelum mendengkur halus.

Rukia yang melihat Naruto tertidur hanya menggelengkan kepala. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke belakang dan mendapati Shikamaru juga telah tertidur sejak tadi.

Cklek

Sesaat kemudian pintu terbuka, menampilkan sesuatu yang membuat murid-murid keturunan Adam terkagum. Pasalnya, seorang wanita seksi baru saja memasuki kelas mereka.

"Selamat pagi murid-murid. Saya adalah guru baru di sini dan akan mengajar matematika. Semoga kalian tidak terlalu nakal," ujar sosok itu dengan nada sedikit sensual. "Oh, iya ... Dan panggil aku Waner-sensei."

Naruto yang penasaran siapa guru baru itu segera saja menatap ke depan, dan wajahnya harus terkejut seperti menahaan POOP kala melihat siapa guru baru itu.

"KALAWANER?"

...

...

Di dimensi lain

Syut! Syut! Syut!

Tiga buah siluet melompati dahan-dahan pohon dengan cepat, bahkan mereka tampak lihai menapakkan kaki di batang.

Tap!

Secara serentak, mereka menapakkan kaki di bawah pohon untuk istirahat.

"Hahh ... Hahh ... Aku tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Naruto, " ujar seorang pria yang memakai jubah hitam. Poni rambutnya menutupi wajah kirinya. "Bahkan mata Rinneganku tidak berguna dalam pencarian ini."

"Sudahlah, Sasuke-kun. Semua ini bukan salahmu." Seorang wanita berambut soft pink mencoba menghibur pria itu yang bernama Sasuke.

"Benar, Sakura. Tapi aku sebagai teman merasa gagal," ujar Sasuke menyesal.

Sakura mencoba memeluk suaminya gunan menenangkan perasaan Sasuke yang sedang buruk.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah gadis yang berumur sekitar 13 tahun yang wajahnya menampakkan kelelahan. "Sarada, maaf melibatkanku dalam pencarian ini."

"Tidak apa-apa, Papa ..." Sarada berucap seraya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pen-"

Krak!

Sebuah suara menghentikan perkataan Sasuke. Ia melihat ke samping, di mana terdapat beberapa garis seperti retakan.

Krak!

Semakin lama retakan dimensi itu semakin memanjang.

Pyar

Shyuut

Pecah sudah batas dimensi, menyedot Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yang melihat Sasuke terhisap, segera menggenggam kaki pria itu dengan kuat.

"Papa! Mama!" Sarada yang memeluk pinggang Sakura juga ikut terisap ke dalam retakan dimensi yang dengan perlahan tertutup kembali sebelum lenyap seperti tidak pernah ada lubang di sana.

...

...

 _Flash back, Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4_

 _Ribuan Shinobi berkumpul di medan perang. Ratusan mayat tergeletak kasar di atas tanah yang telah hancur._

 _Jdum!_

 _Sebuah ledakan terjadi tak jauh dari Shinobi itu berkumpul. Berkali-kali suara dentuman keras berbunyi, menyebabkan perasaan cemas muncul di hati para Shinobi yang ikut bertempur di medan perang._

 _Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan aksen api kuning yang melapisi tubuhnya, kini tengah menatap tajam ke depan, ke arah sosok wanita berambut putih yang kini tengah melayang di udara._

 _"Kuso! Dia terlalu kuat," ucap pemuda itu seraya mengatur napasnya yang memburu._

 _"Hn, benar." Seorang pemuda satu lagi berucap. Ia juga mengatur napasnya yang naik turun._

 _"Cakraku hampir, aku hanya dapat mengandalkan cakra Kyuubi untuk sementara. Sasuke, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Pemuda berambut pirang itu bertanya._

 _Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke terdiam sebentar, kemudian menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak tahu. Dia terlalu barbar untuk kita lawan. Sangat sulit untuk menyegelnya."_

 _Pemuda berambut pirang yang bernama Naruto itu kini mendecih. "Cih. Sial!"_

 _"Ashura dan Indra, sebaiknya kalian menyerah dan biarkan aku mengambil cakra kalian," ujar seorang berambut putih yang merupakan dewi kelinci, atau dewi bulan._

 _"Tidak akan! Dengan cakra ini, kami para Shinobi akan melindungi dunia!" Naruto segera mengepalkan tangannya, kemudian tubuhnya terselimuti cakra Kyuubi yang membentuk sebuah kepala berbentuk rubah._

 _"Naruto, jangan menggunakan cakra sembarangan! Kita harus menghemat tenaga kita!" seru Sasuke seraya menatap Naruto._

 _"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini, Sasuke!"_

 _Mulut cakra rubah itu terbuka lebar sebelum partikel-partikel tercipta di depan mulut cakra Kyuuhi tersebut. Dalam hitungan detik, tercipta bola besar berwarna hitam yang terbentuk dari patikel itu._

 _"Bijuudama!" Naruto menyerukan jutsunya dan dengan cepat bola itu meluncur ke arah Kaguya._

 _"Serangan seperti itu tidak ada apa-apanya," kata Kaguya sebelum dirinya melesat ke arah Bijuudama Naruto._

 _"Sial, dia berniat menghancurkan Bijuudama. Aku tidak akan membiarkan." Naruto segera melesat ke arah Kaguya. Cakra yang menyelimutinya berubah menjadi bentuk rubah berekor sembilan._

 _"Naruto!" Sasuke berseru panik saat Naruto menciptakan kembali Bijuudama._

 _"Khaaa!! Bijuudama!" Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto menembakkan Bijuudama._

 _Jdum! Duar!! Dooommm!!!_

 _Sasuke menatap nanar ke arah ledakan besar yang terjadi. "Naruto," gumam Sasuke dengan suara bergetar._

 _Tap!_

 _Tap!_

 _Dua orang tiba-tiba mendarat di samping Sasuke. Orang pertama memiliki rambut silver dengan gaya melawan gravitasi, wajahnya juga mengenakan masker. Orang yang kedua seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna pink._

 _"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi?" tanya pria berambut putih, Hatake Kakashi._

 _Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia terus menatap ke tempat ledakan yang kini menampakkan asap tebal di bekas ledakan itu._

 _"Di mana Naruto?" Gadis itu bertanya karena tidak melihat keberadaan Naruto di sekitar._

 _Gadis itu–Sakura–hanya menatap heran ke arah Sasuke yang terdiam._

 _Asap ledakan perlahan menghilang. Di sana tidak ada apa-apa. Bahkan keberadaan Naruto dan Kaguya tidak ada di sana._

 _"Naruto ... Naruto ... NARUTO!!"_

 _Sasuke berteriak kencang melihat sahabatnya tidak ada di tempat ledakan. Apa sahabatnya telah tiada? Tidak. Sasuke yakin Naruto tidak mungkin mati._

 _"Apa jangan-jangan ..." Kakashi menggantungkan dugaannya. Melihat Sasuke menundukkan kepala, Kakashi sudah tahu keadaannya._

 _Srksrsk_

 _Sebuah retakan dimensi seperti bongkahan puzzle tercipta di samping ledakan itu. Tak lama kemudian keluarlah Kaguya dari dalam sana, membuat Sasuke, Sakura, dan Kakashi waspada._

 _"Dia masih hidup? Lalu di mana Naruto?" gumam Sasuke._

 _"Aku tidak merasakan cakra Ashura di sini," ujar Kaguya entah kepada siapa. Diliriknya Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam dengan Sakura dan Kakashi di samping pemuda itu._

 _"Untuk dirimu, Reinkarnasi Indra, aku akan melawanmu terakhir," ujar Kaguya sebelum dirinya menghilang memasuki lubang dimensi buatannya._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Di dimensi lain, DxD_

 _Sring_

 _Sebuah lubang dimensi tercipta di sebuah taman yang keadaannya telah sepi._

 _Srek, brug_

 _Tak lama kemudian, dari dalam lubang tersebut, keluar seorang bocah yang memiliki surai kuning. Bocah itu tergeletak di rerumputan taman dengan pakaiannya yang terlihat kebesaran._

 _"Ugh ... Apa yang terjadi?" tanya bocah itu mencoba bangkit dari terlentangnya. "Aku ada di mana?" Dipandangnya daerah taman dengan pandangan bertanya. Seingatnya yang ia lihat adalah api besar bekas ledakan yang menelan dirinya. Ya, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang kini tubuhnya telah berubah menjadi bocah berumur sekitar 12 atau 13 tahun._

 _"Apa aku terjebak di dimensi lain? Dan .. Dan ... Aku tidak bisa merasakan cakraku," kata Naruto dengan ekspresi terkejut._

 _Mulai dari situ, Naruto sadar bahwa ia sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan. Ia tidak tahu di mana ia berada. Terlebih lagi dengan tubuhnya yang menjadi anak-anak, itu sangat menyulitkan dirinya._

 _Hidup sebagai gelandangan. Mengemis di jalanan. Dan akhirnya ditemukan oleh polisi dan dibawa ke panti asuhan. Pengurus panti sangat baik, bahkan Naruto di sekolahkan di Junior High School._

 _Sudah beberapa tahun berlalu. Umurnya kini telah mencapai 15 tahun, kelas IX. Selama tinggal di panti, Naruto bekerja paruh waktu. Kini, ia memutuskan untuk membeli apartemen sendiri dengan uang yang selama ini ia kumpulkan._

 _Setelah umurnya menginjak 16 tahun, Naruto bersekolah di Kuoh High School. Di sanalah ia memulai kehidupan barunya sebagai iblis ... Dan si sana pula ia mendapat kekuatannya kembali._

 _Flash back end_

...

...

"Naruto-kun ..."

Sebuah suara sensual mengusik Naruto yang kini tengah terlelap di atas mejanya. Ia bahkan semakin membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam lengannya yang terlipat di atas meja saat seorang guru meniup telinganya.

"Naruto-kun ... Bangun. Atau jatah ramen yang ada di lemari dapur akan kubuang."

"Ghaahh!!!" Naruto refleks menegakkan tubuhnya saat menyadari ramennya dalam bahaya. Dilihatnya ke samping, ke arah wanita seksi yang kini menatapnya dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. "Ka ... Kalawaner?"

Wanita seksi yang dipanggil Kalawaner oleh Naruto hanya besedekap dada. "Kenapa kau tidur di jam pelajaranku, ne?" tanya Kalawaner seraya mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto, dan itu membuat lelaki yang ada di kelas Naruto sedikit iri.

"Ahahaha ... Tidak, Sensei. Tidak kenapa-napa." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat ditatap dengan tajam oleh lelaki di kelasnya.

"Lain kali jangan diulangi, ne."

Naruto mengangguk mendengar perkataan Kalawaner. Huuhh ... Ia seharusnya ijin ke ruang UKS jika tahu Kalawaner akan menjadi gurunya. Bukannya tidak mau, hanya saja Naruto selalu digoda oleh wanita itu sehingga dari tadi Naruto ditatap tajam oleh lelaki yang lain. Naruto hanya ingin tenang.

"Ano ... Sensei," panggil Naruto mendapat perhatian oleh Kalawaner.

"Iya, ada apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Aku kurang enak badan. Boleh aku ijin ke UKS?"

Kalawaner diam sebentar. "Hmm ... Baiklah."

Naruto segera melenggang pergi setelah mendapat ijin dari Kalawaner.

...

...

Naruto kini berjalan di koridor untuk menuju ke UKS. Ia masih mengingat kejadian di mana ia pertama kali berada di sini, di dimensi ini. Apa Kami-sama sengaja mengirimnya guna mendamaikan dimensi ini? Ia tidak tahu. Walau tidak diperintah sekalipun, Naruto juga akan mendamaikan dimensi ini.

"Yo, Naruto."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat seseorang memanggilnya. Ia membalikkan badan guna mencari tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Dohnaseek? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto ke arah pria di depannya yang memakai jas yang panjangnya selutut, tidak berbeda seperti pakaian ala detektifnya.

"Yahh ... Hanya berbaur dan menjadi guru seperti Kalawaner," ucap Dohnaseek setelah sampai di depan Naruto.

"Sejak kapan kalian menjadi guru di sini? Aku tidak tahu."

"Baru hari ini. Azazel-sama yang meminta Sirzech untuk menjadikan kami guru di sini," kata Dohnaseek menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hmm ... Begitu, ya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Mittelt? Apa dia–"

"Yo, Naruto-kun." Sebuah panggilan memotong perkataan Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan seorang gadis bertubuh kecil tengah berlari pelan ke arahnya. "Eh? Mittelt?"

"Hai, sedang apa kamu di sini?" tanya Mittelt setelah sampai di dekat Naruto dan Dohnaseek.

"A-ano ..." Naruto menatap bingung ke arah Mittelt yang berpakaian seragam Kuoh Gakuen.

"Wah! Kebetulan sekali kau datang, Mittelt. Naruto baru saja menanyakanmu," ujar Dohnaseek membuat Mittelt berbinar matanya.

"Wahh! Benarkah itu? Ternyata kau merindukanku." Mittelt merengkuh lengan Naruto dengan erat.

"Hoi, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" seru Naruto mencoba melepaskan rangkulan Mittelt.

Dohnaseek yang melihat Mittelt berada di koridor sekarang ini, ia mulai sadar. "Eh, tunggu ... Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukannya kau harus masuk kelas?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Dohnaseek, Mittelt melepaskan rangkulannya pada Naruto.

"Ohh ... Etto ... Aku meminta ijin kepada Sensei untuk permisi ke toilet," kata Mittelt menjelaskan.

"Hmm ... Begitu, ya." Dohnaseek manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Mittelt.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau bisa sampai di sini? Bukankah di lantai bawah juga ada toilet?" Naruto menatap Mittelt curiga.

"Ahaha ... Aku tidak tahu letak toilet, jadi aku keliling saja. Lagipula aku bosan di kelas terus, apalagi si kucing itu menatapku dengan pandangan membunuh," kata Mittelt.

Naruto paham siapa yang dimaksud dengan "si kucing".

"Jadi kau sekelas dengan Koneko-chan, ya, Mittelt?"

Mittelt mengangguk mendengar terkaan Naruto. "Yap."

Sedang asyik mereka mengobrol, datang seorang gadis berambut bob yang kini menatap mereka heran.

"Sedang apa kalian di koridor?" tanya gadis itu yang merupakan sang Kaichou, Sitri Sona.

"Ahh ... Kaichou. Tidak, kami hanya berbincang." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sona.

Sona hanya diam, kemudian menatap Mittelt dan Dohnaseek dengan intens.

'Apa Sona menyadari bahwa Mittelt dan Dohnaseek adalah Da-Tenshin?' batin Naruto. 'Tapi mereka sudah menyamarkan auranya, tidak mungkin Sona tahu,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Sona menatap Naruto. "Kenapa kau berbincang di sini, Uzumaki-san?"

"Aku berniat ke UKS, tapi aku bertemu dengan mereka, akhirnya ikut berbincang saja. Hehehe ..."

Sona menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot dengan kedua jarinya. "Jika niatmu ke UKS, segeralah pergi, jangan sampai aku menyidangmu."

"Iya, iya, Sona-chan. Cerewet sekali," ujar Naruto diselingi senyumnya. "Shaa ... Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Mittelt, Dohnaseek." Naruto segera berjalan meninggalkan kedua temannya. "Aku pergi, Sona-chan." Tepat saat Naruto melewati Sona, ia mengusap lembut pucuk kepala gadis itu yang membuat sang empu memerah wajahnya.

"Ekhem!" Sona berdeham sekali untuk menghilangkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak kencang menerima usapan Naruto. "Kalian murid dan guru baru itu, kan?"

Dohnaseek dan Mittelt mengangguk meng-iya-kan pertanyaan Sona.

"Segeralah menuju ke kelas." Usai mengatakan itu, Sona segera pergi meninggalkan Dohnaseek dan Mittelt.

...

...

KRIIINGG

Bel pertanda istirahat telah berbunyi, membuat siswa maupun siswi bersorak gembira dengan datangnya waktu mengisi perut.

Beda halnya dengan murid-murid yang memilih pergi ke kantin, Naruto dengan santainya duduk di atap sekolah tempat kesukaanya.

"Hahh ... Kesejukan di sini tidak berubah," gumamnya pelan. Kemudian ia menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu atap saat seseorang membukanya.

"Ternyata kau di sini, Naruto-kun," ujar orang itu sambil berjalan ke arah Naruto. Rambutnya yang panjang bergoyang anggun mengikuti irama langkahnya.

"Akeno? Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto sambil membenarkan duduknya.

Akeno hanya tersenyum simpul sebelum ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Naruto. "Tempat favoritmu, ne?"

Naruto diam sesaat, kemudian tersenyum. "Yahh ... Begitulah. Kamu selalu tahu." Naruto mengelus sandaran bangku itu yang cat-nya telah luntur. "Cat-nya sudah luntur, besok aku ingin mengecat ulang agar menjadi putih cerah seperti sedia kala."

Akeno diam. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan ke depan dan terciptalah sebuah lingkaran sihir, kemudian Akeno mengambil botol dari dalam lingkaran itu. "Mau minum?"

Naruto mengangguk sebelum ia menerima botol dari Akeno, kemudian meminum isinya. "Ahh ... Terima kasih," ujar Naruto seraya mengembalikan botol gadis itu. Naruto kembali menatap langit.

"Kau sangat menyukai bangku putih ini, ya?" Akeno menatap Naruto setelah ia bertanya. Tangannya kembali memasukkan botol itu ke dalam lingkaran sebelun sihir itu menghilang.

"Yahh ... Begitulah. Di sini tempatku dapat menangkan diri saat Rias mengacuhkanku dulu." Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya, mencoba rileks.

Akeno hanya diam, tapi matanya tidak lepas dari Naruto yang menatap langit yang biru, sebiru matanya. Akeno tersenyum seraya merapatkan diri dengan Naruto.

"Hm?" Naruto bingung saat Akeno memeluknya, bahkan menyandarkan kepala di dadanya yang bidang. "Akeno, apa ya–"

"Sstthh ... Biar seperti ini, Naruto-kun," ujar Akeno memotong pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto diam mendengar perkataan Akeno, lantas ia tersenyum kemudian, membiarkan Akeno menyamankan diri di tubuhnya.

Cklek

Pintu atap kembali terbuka, menampilkan seorang gadis loli yang memiliki rambut putih bob.

Naruto menoleh untuk melihat. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Koneko berjalan ke arahnya dengan ekspresi datar. Berbeda dengan Naruto, Akeno justru merapatkan dekapannya pada Naruto.

"Ara ... Koneko-chan telah datang," ujar Akeno sambil menatap ke arah Koneko yang sudah berdiri di samping bangku mereka.

"Apa yang Senpai lakukan di sini bersama Naruto-kun?"

Akeno menatap Koneko jahil. "Apa aku tidak boleh berduaan dengan calon suamiku?"

Koneko menatap Naruto yang menggeleng cepat ke arahnya disertai wajah memucat dari pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak percaya jika Naruto-kun adalah calon suamimu." Koneko menatap Akeno tajam.

"Fufufu ... Santai saja, Koneko-chan, aku hanya bercanda," ujar Akeno sambil tersenyum, tapi ia malah merapatkan dekapannya pada Naruto.

Wajah Koneko berubah sebal. "Hmph!" Tak ingin kalah, Koneko segera beranjak ke arah Naruto dan duduk di bangkuan pemuda itu.

"Eh? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Naruto terkejut saat Koneko duduk dipangkuannya dengan saling hadap.

"Bibirmu basah, kau pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu dengan Akeno-senpai," kata Koneko.

"Eh, ti-tidak. Bibirku basah karena aku habis minum." Naruto mencoba mengelak.

"Aku tidak percaya. Dan aku meminta giliranku."

Tanpa Naruto kehendaki, Koneko langsung mencium Naruto. "Hmmhh ..."

"Ugh! Konekhmmhh ..."

"Ara, kalian bermain tanpaku, ne?" Akeno menjilat bibirnya melihat ciuman Koneko dan Naruto. "Aku ikut."

Naruto harus terkejut saat Akeno mencium bibirnya dari sudut yang berbeda. Akeno dan Koneko berebut untuk mendapatkan bibir Naruto.

Kedua tangan Akeno bergerak untuk meremas dada kecil Koneko.

"Hmphh ... Ahhh ..." Koneko tetap mempertahankan ciumannya walau Akeno meremas dadanya.

'Kuso! Aku harus kabur dari mereka. Jika tidak aku akan diperkosa kembali,' batin Naruto memikirkan cara untuk kabur. 'Tenangkan pikiranmu, Naruto. Kau harus tenang, jangan panik. Hiraishin!'

Setelah Naruto membatinkan nama jutsunya, ia langsung menghilang dari kukungan Akeno dan Koneko.

"Yahh ... Naruto-kun menghilang." Akeno memasang wajah memelas.

"Hm, benar. Padahal aku ingin bersenang-senang dengannya.

Mendengar perkataan Koneko, Akeno langsung menatap sayu ke arah Koneko. "Koneko-chan ...," panggil Akeno dengan nada erotis.

Koneko segera menatap ke arah Akeno yang mendekat ke arahnya. "Se-senpai? Kau mau apa?" tanya Koneko, tapi tidak mendapat jawaban dari lawan.

"Fufufu ..."

"Eh! Ja-jangan, Senpai ... Kyaaahhnn ... Ahhh ... Ahmmhh ..."

...

...

SRING

Kilatan kuning muncul di depan toilet wanita. Ia baru saja kabur dari kukungan Koneko dan Akeno.

"Huhh ... Untung saja aku sempat kabur," gumam Naruto.

Cklek

Salah satu pintu toilet terbuka, menampilkan Rias yang menatap Naruto terkejut.

"Eh? Ka-kau!" seru Rias menatap Naruto.

Naruto melihat ke asal suara, menemukan Rias yang menatapnya. "Oh, Rias. Halo," sapa Naruto basa-basi.

Rias diam sebentar sebelum ia berdeham, "Ekhem! Halo juga, Naruto."

Naruto hanya mengangguk mendapat balasan dari Rias.

Suasana canggung bagi Rias. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan sosok yang telah Rias khianati.

"E, Naruto/Rias."

Rias dan Naruto memanggil nama lawannya bersamaan, membuat keduanya menatap satu sama lain.

"Kau duluan," ujar Naruto.

"Ano ... Nanti ... setelah pulang sekolah, mampirlah ke ORC," pinta Rias.

"Apa ada hal penting?" tanya Naruto membuat Rias menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ti-tidak ... Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan ... berdua." Rias menundukkan kepalanya, membuat Naruto heran dengan sikap keturunan Geremory di depannya ini.

"Sesuatu?" Naruto bertanya.

"Hm, iya."

Mendengarnya Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah. Nanti aku datang ... mungkin."

"Iya. Aku tunggu."

"Shaa ... Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Rias, Naruto segera saja pergi meninggalkan perempuan itu sendiri.

...

...

KRRIIINGG

Tak terasa waktu sangat cepat berlalu, begitu pun bagi Naruto yang kini berjalan keluar dari kelasnya.

"Hmm ... Aku ingat, tadi Rias menyuruhku datang ke ORC. Untuk apa dia mengundangku?" gumam Naruto.

"Oy, Naruto."

Naruto menatap ke arah Ichigo yang memanggilnya. Sedari tadi ia melamun, dan baru sadar jika teman-temannya sudah jauh di depan.

"Ah, kalian duluan saja. Aku ada urusan," ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu," kata Rukia mendepat anggukan dari Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam menatap kepergian teman-temannya.

"Hmm ... Entah mengapa sedari tadi aku merasakan aura suci," gumam Naruto. "Ahh ... Sudahlah. Sebaiknya aku segera pergi ke ORC."

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dari koridor kelas. Tentu saja tujuannya ke tempat Rias berada, ORC.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan di depan Naruto telah terlihat sebuah rumah tua dengan ciri khas gaya Eropa.

"Are?" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat dua orang keluar dari rumah tersebut. "Siapa mereka?"

Naruto memperhatikan kedua orang itu.

"Aura ini ..."

...

...

 **T.B.C** (Bukan penyakit :v)

Haloo, minna!!! Bertemu lagi dengan saya. Lio-kun11.

Maaf nih kalau lama update. Karena efek mager dan writerblock, saya jadi menunda fict ini. Tehehehe.

Nah, karena sudah update, berikan pendapat kalian di kolom review.

Untuk chapter ini, aku memperbanyak scane Naruto daripada tokoh yang lain. Entah kenapa saya buat seperti ini ... Hahaha.

Maaf ya kalo banyak kesalahan dalam hal kepenulisan, seperti dialog tag, elipsis, penggunaan tanda baca, PUEBI, dan lainnya. Yahh ... Sebenarnya sih saya sengaja memang tidak menerapkan semua itu di dalam fict ini, karena tahu sendiri lah bagaimana fict ini. Wkwkw ... Tapi jangan menganggap saya tidak peduli dengan fict ini. Yahh ... Saya sangat peduli, sangat sangat sangat peduli. Buktinya saya tetap melanjutkan fict ini (walau lama update-nya... Wkwkw). Saya sangat berterima kasih kepada para pembaca dan penggemar ... Dengan dukungan kalian, saya dapat melanjutkan fict ini sampai chapter 20. Ahh ... Nggk nyangka rasanya.

Ahh ... Dan maaf, saya tidak akan membalas reviewm kali ini karena saya akan mempromosikan sesuatu. Apakah itu? Tent saja grup literasi. Wkwkw

Kami ada grup WhatsApp, untuk para pencinta literasi dan author manapun.

Grupnya lumayan menyenangkan, dan asyik tentunya. Setiap seminggu sekali diadakan pembahasan tentang kepenulisan. Jadi, buat kalian yang ingin belajar cara membuat cerita yang menarik dan benar, bisa bergabung di sana. Bukan author aja kok yg gabung, reader juga boleh gabung.

Ada yang minat gabung? Kalau minat, silakan PM saya. Tapi buat yang mau bergabung dan meramaikan grup saja ... jangan bergabung terus diem, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupannya ... Wkwkw.

Baiklah, sekian dari saya.Terima kasih telah membaca, dan semoga sehat selalu. Selamat menikmati pekerjaan anda, dan sampai jumpa.


End file.
